Redemption and Madness
by patrickthenobleman
Summary: A year has passed since Zero Requiem. While the world celebrates the death of a tyrant, few mourn a friend and one plots a terrible crime. Lelouch must rise again and accept a title greater than Zero in order to battle the evil Amadeus Bloodbeard. Love, friendship, horror, and glory will all be experienced as Lelouch makes his trancendence from demon to hero.
1. The Day a Titan rose

Paste yo

**Redemption and Madness: A ****_Code Geass _****fan-fiction**

I own nothing _Code Geass_ is a brilliant work by brilliant people and I wish not to anger any of them.

**Chapter One: The day a titan rose**

Once upon a time there was a hansome prince. He lived happily with his sister, half-sisters, and his mother. Until one fateful day when all of his happiness was swept away like loose leaves in violent tempest. His mother was slain before his eyes, his sister was crippled, and upon his confrontation of the king, his father, he was sent away. Sent away to a land of beauty and honor where he met a young man who became his best friend but war tore the two friends apart and left the prince and his sister alone for years.  
One day, upon his sixteenth year the prince, living happily with the paupers, chanced upon a beautiful enchantress who delivered onto him power thought only to exist in legend. Taking this power into his hands he became a great warrior named Zero and summoned a mighty army of righteousness to battle the evil of his father's wicked empire. He was reunited with his friend but bitter consiquences forced them to be enemies, even more bitter consiquences forced their rivalry to a new level upon the loss of the prince's beloved half-sister and the friend's true love.  
The prince continued on although his friend was now forever his enemy and his sister too was forced into battle with him. A bitter melencholy erouded on the prince. He became drunk on hopelessness until a crimson glow entered his life. A valkyrie of scarlet hue who fought alongside the prince and was his most powerful warrior. But in that moment of his despair he began to see her as more. The prince fell in love and was encouraged to fight again because of his love for the valkyrie although he dared never say it. Her capture during his campaign nearly broke him as did the loss of a dear friend, a would-be lover who was slain by a liar with the same power as he. Further into madness he seemed to fall as he continued on his bloody revolution even as his army betrayed him and he was forced away from his valkyrie.  
Onward and onward he continued until finally, before even God himself the prince triumphed over his wicked father and was joined by the friend who became his enemy and the enchantress who first gave him his power. And thus the prince became a king, a mad king with a thrist for bloody justice that only furthur strained his affair with the valkyrie whose heart he broke to spare her damnation, damnation he so craved for himself. In a plan of tragic brilliance named the Zero Requiem, the prince set up his demise with the friend mocking him in the dress of the warrior persona he gave birth to.  
Now upon the one year anniversary of the demise of the prince, Lelouch Vi Btiannia, the world turns in a ballet of blissful ignorance. The army that once followed him now laughs at his fate. His friend, Suzaku Kururugi, guards his sister Nunnally, continuously mocking/honoring his friend in the dress of Zero. As for the valkyrie, Kallen Kozuki, she had lost her spirit in which to fly. She loved the prince and his death might as well have been her death as well. Her broken heart left her with lame wings and thus grounded, denied of the sky and of happiness.

Kallen Kozuki was lying in her bed, despondent and depressed. There was no school today so she didn't feel that she had to get up anyway. It had been a whole year since her beloved Lelouch died. She hated him for lying to her even if it was to protect her from his enemies. Enemies she would have fought with him, for god's sake she was his finest soldier, and yet he still pushed her aside saying that she must live.  
_"Kallen, you must live,"_ he whispered.  
He wanted her to live.  
"How can I live without you?" she cried with tears in her eyes.  
She recalled the moment he whispered those words to her. The day of the betrayal of the Black Knights, one of the worst days in her life. She wished she had stayed with him that day, she wished she had something that day when he came to the UFN and she brought his lips to hers. She wished there was someway he could have thought of a way where he would have returned to Ashford Academy with her and they could have been together.  
The thoughts of their doomed romance only worsened her tears.  
Her mother, now free from drugs, was at her side. She had tried to console her daughter so many times as she seemed to come in and out of depression over the year. She had learned about Lelouch from her tears. It did help Kallen that her mother was there and surprisingly supported Kallen's love for the Demon, saying that if she could love him that he could not be a demon.  
More tears fell out of Kallen's eyes; she knew why she was so sad today of all days. Today was the anniversary of Lelouch's death.  
"Lelouch…I miss you," she whispered in tears.

Suzaku Kururugi was dressed as Zero and sitting on a windowsill. He was in Nunnally's office, with said girl sitting in her wheelchair and petting Arthur the cat who seemed to disappear and reappear at a whim. Tomorrow was what the world considered a day of victory but for Suzaku it was the worst day in his life. Even after all the horrible things that he and Lelouch had done to each other, Lelouch was Suzaku's best friend and he loved, mourned, and missed Lelouch desperately. There were plenty of times that Suzaku wished Lelouch was at his side, like he believed it should have been, and helped him solve the world's issues together as partners.  
Nunnally hadn't been eager to forgive Suzaku for killing her brother and when he told her what he nearly did to Kallen she would not speak to him as Suzaku for a month. In the year since Lelouch's death Nunnally had become a strong leader and her brother would have been proud of her. Sometimes Suzaku would just look at her and it seemed like the sixteen year old girl was in her twenties, and at that age she was the very flower of womanhood. When he did think that way Suzaku couldn't help but find him becoming aroused and found that he was glad his mask hid his blushing face.  
Nunnally, who was determined to honor her brother by completely throwing herself into his dream of world peace, had truly grown into her title as Empress. She ordered with great strength but also with great fairness, which earned her not only the loyalty of her soldiers and her subjects, but also their love. There were many times she had to use force, especially with her half-sister Cornelia who often voted for extreme force. It always shocked Cornelia how strong Nunnally was despite being confined to a wheelchair, but she happily obeyed her younger half-sister and acknowledged the intense feeling of pride she had knowing that the empire was clearly in good hands.  
"Rest in peace my friend," said Suzaku under his breath.  
Nunnally heard and smiled slightly.

Warm wet fluid struck the sailor's face he awoke upon his dismal reality. He sailed alone on a raft of death, sailing an endless ocean of blood littered with more death. Easy to retrieve material should his ship need repairs. Corpses aplenty, corpses made corpses by the sailor's hands. By his damnable plans and dreaded rage he had turned his world into an endless hell, wet with blood and stinking of carrion. The dead that made up his craft once again began to curse him, as did the dead in the sea. He gazed downward into the blood and saw his sad and misrable reflection hoping that he was looking at his own corpse soon to join the blissful dead and damned. He then looked up and his face grew hopeful. An angel with wings of red and diamond blue eyes flew playfully in the air, her lucious breasts open and welcoming. The sailor gazed up at the angel as she fluttered down, his hand reaching for salvation just as hers was reached down to save him. But just as peace was within his grip from out of the bloody sea came a monstrous ship captained by a pirate dressed in robes of blood. He held in his hand a long and filfthy harpoon and his smile showed hooks littered with gore.  
The sailor tried to warn the angel but his throat was filling with blood and maggots and in one sad, brief moment of pain, the angel was struck and thus fell dead in the ocean of blood screaming in pain. The pirate laughed in delight as the sailor dived after the angel in a pitiful and hopeless attempt of rescue.

Lelouch awoke on a cold unforgiving floor; his nightmares had given way to reality. He dreamt of the screams of an innocent angel and the laughter of an evil man. His thoughts came back to him and he cursed. He felt something rubbing against his bare chest and found that Arthur the cat had returned to him from a visit that he could almost tell was to his sister Nunnally. Lelouch rose to his feet, picking Arthur up in his now muscular arms. Over the course of one year Lelouch had changed incredibly. Blood and madness had given him rage and rage gave him initiative. Initiative to continue the work that he had started, only now the work had to be done alone. He was against an insurmountable force of evil without an army of righteousness to back him up. Never mind, he wanted to do this alone. He even considered it his punishment. As if prolonging his wretched life was not punishment enough. Lelouch put Arthur down and began his exercises. He was alone in a rundown apartment with weights, a cat, a blood-stained plush toy, a sword, and a series of knife blades as his only friends, but not his only comfort. The walls of the old building were filled with drawings of a beautiful girl with blazing red hair and ocean blue eyes. She was the reason Lelouch had returned, or at least she was the other reason he had returned, the good reason. Once the business was over he planned to make her his bride. He planned to make Kallen Kozuki his bride.  
As soon as he finished his sets of 80 Lelouch reached for his sword. He learned to juggle the sword with incredible speed and strength. He learned without ever taking a lesson in his life.

The anniversary of Lelouch's death came as a day of celebration to the world. But to Kallen, Nunnally, and Suzaku, it was a day of mourning. All three of them made a pilgrimage to Lelouch's secret grave, which Suzaku dug himself with the help of Jeremiah Gottwald and surprisingly General Tohdoh. As the three of them made their way up on the hill where they had Lelouch buried, Suzaku noticed someone standing at the top.  
"Stay here," he said to Kallen and Nunnally.  
Suzaku, dressed as Zero, walked up the hill with great stealth. When he got to the top he saw that he was alone…with a horrible sight.  
"No," he shouted.  
Kallen pushed Nunnally up the hill with great speed to see what their friend was yelling about. Then they saw what had upset Suzaku so much. Lelouch's grave had been dug up. The body was gone, and the headstone was smashed to rubble.  
"Oh god," Kallen cried as she fell to her knees. "No, no, it can't be true."  
"Why? Who could have done this?" Nunnally cried.  
"I fill find out," Suzaku growled under his mask, his eyes burning with rage. "I swear to god, I'll find who did this."

Kyoshiro Tohdoh had married Nagasaki Chiba shortly after Lelouch's death. The old soldier had easily deduced Lelouch's plan the minute he saw the false Zero in movement and out of respect for the brilliance and goodness of the plan he kept his silence and even buried Lelouch. Now he was a father to a baby boy named Taizo and was attending a party that celebrated Lelouch's murder.  
"This is a farce," said Tohdoh to his confidant Li Xinke.  
"Indeed," the Chinese man agreed.  
He had also deduced Lelouch's plan. These two were the only of the lead Black Knights that didn't hate Lelouch, other than Kallen or Zero. The others despised Lelouch with a passion, especially Ohgi, who led the original coup against him.  
"Having fun," Ohgi asked Tohdoh as he and his wife Viletta came by.  
They were followed by their comrades Tamaki, Cornelia, Guilford, Gino, Anya, and Chiba.  
"Is your definition of fun spitting on the grave of a worthy adversary?" Tohdoh chastised.  
"Lelouch was a vile inhuman monster," said Ohgi.  
"Did we even know him enough to judge him as such?" said Tohdoh.  
Viletta and Chiba both sighed, this was an argument their husbands had fought numerous times before. The argument then got worse and eventually all the leaders were involved in this uneven debate until Zero, Nunnally, and Kallen arrived.  
"We need to talk," said Zero. "Now."  
They all moved to a room away from the ball so they could speak in private.  
"Lelouch's grave has been robbed," said Nunnally.  
"What?" shouted Tohdoh.  
The other Black Knights were confuses by this.  
"Hold on a second, I thought that unholy bastard was put aboard the _Damocles_ when it went in the sun," said Gino.  
"And why are you so surprised by this Tohdoh?" asked Ohgi with a glare.  
"I helped bury Lelouch," said Tohdoh without fear or shame.  
"You gave that devil a Christian burial?" shouted Gino. "He tried to kill all of us. He nearly conquered the world. And you gave him a Christian burial."  
"And now the body has been taken," said Tohdoh.  
"Good," said Tamaki. "Keep the bastard for all I care and bully to whoever took him."  
"Exactly, Lelouch was a traitor and a murderer, worse than the devil himself," said Chiba.  
"Says who?" shouted an animal like voice from the doorway.  
They turned and saw a man dressed in a sleeveless red version of Zero costume. He was six feet tall, Britannian in ethnicity, his face was drenched with blood, his smile showed yellow pointed teeth, and his eyes were red with Geass.  
"Who are you?" shouted Zero pulling out his gun.  
"I'm the devil and Lelouch is a fraud," said the man. "Bye."  
The man drew his own gun but Zero fired first. The blood colored man was struck right between the eyes, but didn't fall. All were stunned by this. The shock continued when the man put the gun in his own mouth and shot himself six times, laughing all the while. Suzaku felt like he could vomit in his own mask as the man laughed rivers of blood from his mouth without showing a single ounce of pain. The blood flow soon stopped but he continued to laugh.  
"Damn my blood tastes good," he laughed.  
He then ran down the hall towards the ballroom. Zero ran after him and nearly slipped on all the blood that was on the floor. The Black Knights were following close behind him though Kallen stayed with Nunnally.  
"Follow the blood stained road," the man laughed in an obviously Britannian accent.  
He soon ran into the ballroom with his pursuers following him. When they entered, they found that they were under attack. Strange creatures that looked as if they were a mix of man and cockroach were crawling in though the glass dome, the doors, and wherever there was an entrance and were attacking guests at random. They used their pincers to peel the flesh off innocent people and devour them with great hunger. The intruder was sitting on Nunnally's throne, the creatures not going anywhere near him as he enjoyed the sight before him. Zero went after the intruder while Tohdoh led the Knights and guards against the creatures.  
"What the hell are these things?" shouted Tamaki as he pulled out his pistol.  
"We'll find out later, for now just shoot," said Cornelia as she fired at any creature she could get close to.  
Zero ran unopposed as he approached the intruder and drew his sword.  
"Call these monsters off," he ordered.  
"No," the intruder said with a smile.  
Zero ran him through so hard that the sword went through the back of the throne.  
"Ouch," the intruder said sarcastically.  
He then grabbed Zero by the throat and pulled him away from his sword. Suzaku's 'live' command was telling him to run, but his enemy's grip was like iron.  
"What are you?" Zero chocked.  
"I'm the man who deserves the title that pretender Lelouch took," he answered. "He thinks that conquest is true evil, but true evil is the destruction of all life, whether it is Britannian, Japanese, or Chinese. I am here to remind the world or what true evil is. I am he who gives nightmares to cats and makes the angels cry blood. The deformer of souls and the eater of virgins. I am Amadeus Bloodbeard, and I am the true demon."  
He held Zero until his creatures killed all the civilians, who tried to escape but the doors were blocked. The Black Knights were being corralled like cattle and their weapons were running low on bullets. Even Xinke, the master swordsman, was succumbing to his illness and was easily captured by the monsters. Suzaku was helpless as he could do nothing but hear the cries of innocent people being devoured by these inhuman monsters led by this man who could not be killed.  
_'I'm sorry Lelouch,'_ was all Suzaku could think.  
His dearly departed friend whose memory was now being defiled had trusted him with the safety of Nunnally and the world's peace. His mind then thought of Nunnally and he was sure that Kallen would…  
"Let us go," cried Nunnally's voice.  
Fear sent a shock all throughout Suzaku's body. Nunnally and Kallen were being dragged by two cockroach-men.  
"Get your goddamn pincers off of us," Kallen yelled.  
The cockroach-men dropped Nunnally at Bloodbeard's feet and had Kallen held apart from the others and took Zero off of Bloodbeard's hands.  
"Well aren't you a pretty sight," Bloodbeard said as he stood over the crippled empress.  
Bloodbeard surveyed the scene as the last of the civilians were killed. He snapped his fingers and more monsters came in with camera equipment. The roach-men prepared everything with surprising dexterity. When the light came on and showed that they were live.  
"How should I begin this speech? How should any terrorist give his speech?" said Bloodbeard. "What does he start with? Does he start with who he is? What he fights for? Who he wants to destroy? I am a terrorist, a psychopath, and a cannibal."  
One of the roach-men gave Bloodbeard a forearm and he took a deep bite of the warm flesh. The Black Knights and all the viewers of the world were disgusted and horrified by the act of the taboo.  
"For over a year, I have been forced to listen to your praising of Lelouch and his acts of faux evil," Bloodbeard continued. "I am here to claim the title that is rightfully mine. I will show the world what truly makes a demon. I and my army of Infected will lay siege to any nation that supports life, which indulges in the foolish ideals of freedom and peace, and continues to believe that Lelouch VI Britannia is a greater evil than Amadeus Bloodbeard. I know what you are thinking: 'who is this crazy man?'  
"I am Amadeus Bloodbeard, he who holds the power of Geass. The Geass of Absolute Corruption."  
A roach-man approached Bloodbeard.  
"Behold the effects of my power," he yelled.  
He took his knife and cut the head of the beast, showing that it was real.  
"I have before me the Empress of the most powerful nation on Earth," Bloodbeard continued. "A nation built on corruption, lies, and conquest. Her brother was the emperor of this nation. The nation was a pawn in a game to trick the world into a ridiculous idea of peace and harmony that began with his death by this man Suzaku Kururugi."  
The roach-man who held Suzaku shattered his mask in its mandibles. Bloodbeard moved towards Zero and removed the damaged mask and the cloth mask under that, making sure the camera caught everything.  
"A lie forged this peace," said Bloodbeard. "Lelouch was a fraud, a false demon, in my eyes that is a great sin. Any man who dares to falsify wickedness is nothing but a villain in the eyes of a true villain. Let not the sheep impersonate a lion, and let lions make their place known among sheep."  
Bloodbeard walked to Nunnally and kicked her in the face.  
"Leave her alone," shouted Suzaku. "If you want to kill someone then kill me you psychopath."  
"Death is not punishment my friend," said Bloodbeard. "Life is a punishment for those who were not born…ah what the hell I just love torture. Infected, strip the empress please and then do what comes naturally to animals and men alike. And be sure to get it all on camera."  
Bloodbeard sat once again on the throne and watched as Nunnally was slowly surrounded by Infected.  
"You bastard," Kallen yelled. "You evil bastard."  
"Leave her alone," shouted Suzaku.  
"Take me instead," Cornelia begged.  
"Sorry but this adds insult to injury to me good friend Lelouch, whose grave I happily vandalized and whose mind I scarred," said Bloodbeard.  
Kallen, Suzaku, and Nunnally only heard Bloodbeard say that he vandalized Lelouch's grave. Suzaku and Kallen's mind were then filling with rage and horror as the crowd of Infected drew closer to Nunnally. The young empress's eyes were wide with horror while Bloodbeard's were mad with glee.  
Out of thin air came a long purple sword went flying straight towards the Infected that was closest to Nunnally. It stuck the beast in its head killing it instantly. A tall figure dressed in black then took the sword from the dead monster and began chopping through the mob of monsters that came to rape the empress. He flipped on over on his blade and drove a knife through its throat. He stood tall in his suit. Combat boots on his feet, black cargo pants guarded his legs, his chest was covered with a purple chainmail shirt with a red bird-like symbol on the chest, and on his shoulders were two iron guards. His face was not masked and could easily be recognized.  
"Lelouch," Kallen whispered.

"It's about time that you showed up," laughed Bloodbeard. "I was beginning to get bored."  
Lelouch juggled his sword in his hand and threw it at Bloodbeard, who juggled the spinning weapon with lightning fast reflexes and threw it back at Lelouch, who caught it without a sweat and used the momentum to cut at an Infected that was about to pounce on him from behind.  
Suzaku was at a loss for words. In all the years he had known Lelouch, the prince was never so fast or so strong. He then got a good look at Lelouch's face and saw that there were scars along his eyelids albeit they seemed faded. He also stole a look at Lelouch's eyes; they were burning with a raging passion.  
"Bloodbeard," Lelouch shouted.  
"Lamperouge," Bloodbeard laughed as he took the sword Suzaku drove though him.  
Lelouch charged with his sword held high as did Bloodbeard with his sword. The met each other's blows once and then again. On the third strike Lelouch's sword met Bloodbeard's neck and Bloodbeard's sword met Lelouch's chest. They removed each other's weapons from their bodies and struck at each other again. Lelouch managed to strike Bloodbeard in his legs, arms, and even head; the same could be said for Bloodbeard in his attacks of Lelouch.  
Both men stopped for a second and the Black Knights and viewers of the world saw the great wounds they both had healed right before their eyes. Lelouch struck out again with his sword but Bloodbeard stabbed through Lelouch's arms, causing him to drop the long purple sword. He then used his sword to sweep across Lelouch's legs and impaled Lelouch and drove it into the ground. Lelouch struggled as much as he could but the sword was buried deep.  
"We'll play later," Bloodbeard whispered into Lelouch's ear.  
He then pulled from his shirt pocket a human rib bone.  
"My little souvenir from earlier," said Bloodbeard.  
He extended his tongue and licked Lelouch along his face. He smiled his demented smile and dug his teeth into Lelouch's throat. The dark prince's blood freshened the red coat on Bloodbeard's face.  
Having his fill of Lelouch's throat Bloodbeard left though the door with his monsters following behind him, dropping the prisoners they kept in their monstrous clutches. Suzaku and Kallen immediately went to Lelouch's side. Kallen's eyes were focused on her wounded beloved as she tried to stop his bleeding. Suzaku's were locked on Bloodbeard who turned before he could continue further.  
"Witness hell," he said, smiling gleefully.  
He continued on without any opposition. Tohdoh and Xinke ran after him but saw what had happened to the outer guard. Knightmare Frames were in burning wrecks and the pilots were impaled on their own swords.  
"Good god," said Tohdoh.  
"I'm afraid God is nowhere near here my friend," said Xinke.  
He kept his eye on Bloodbeard and his monsters.  
"But the devil just left," he continued.

**Next...Gods Among Men**


	2. Gods among Men

Paste your document here...

** Redemption and Madness  
I do not own CG  
(Am having trouble with chapters so expect others to be like this)**

**Chapter Two: Gods among men**

Lelouch awoke in a dimly lit cell.  
"Oh damn," he said.  
"That's what I said," a voice in the cell remarked.  
Lelouch jumped to his feet and saw Suzaku sitting on one of the bunks.  
"You look like you've seen a ghost and yet you're the one who just came back from the grave," said Suzaku.  
There was an awkward silence that followed until Suzaku rose and suddenly embraced Lelouch in a hug. Lelouch was surprised and immediately stiffened up.  
"God I missed you Lelouch," said Suzaku, truthfully.  
Suzaku let go of his shocked friend and tried laughing to coax a smile out of the prince. But Lelouch would not smile.  
"So, do you have a plan to get out of here?" asked Suzaku.  
Lelouch said nothing.  
Suzaku took note of the silence…it wasn't like Lelouch. He then noted the scars on Lelouch's eyelids and when they removed the sword from Lelouch's body and took off his shirt he saw more scars. Especially two large scars on his back.  
"Lelouch, where did you get all those scars?" asked Suzaku.  
Lelouch didn't speak. Suzaku saw deep into Lelouch's eyes, they looked different, sad and hurt. Suzaku had seen that look plenty of times in his own reflection, but after so long of being near Nunnally he had accepted life as an option for him.  
"Nunnally is alright," said Suzaku, hoping that would get Lelouch to talk. "Kallen has been…well she's been better."

Kallen watched the screen that showed a live feed in Suzaku and Lelouch's cell.  
"Kallen, can we please get started," said Ohgi.  
She turned her head away from the screen and to the Black Knights. They were in their headquarters' conference room discussing what to do about Lelouch and Bloodbeard. Kaguya and Tanzi had been informed about what happened and were glad they were away on business with the UFN. Lloyd and Rakshata had also been informed about Bloodbeard and his monsters.  
"It's a good thing Lelouch was able to kill those beasties," said Lloyd, "otherwise I'd never be able to study one of those beautiful creatures without getting my face stolen."  
"Speaking of Lelouch we should let him out of that cell and talk with him like civilized beings," said Tohdoh. "He obviously knows Bloodbeard and judging by those scars on his body they have fought before."  
"You're really saying we should trust the man who betrayed us? The man who conquered the world and killed our people?" shouted Ohgi. "What if Lelouch is working with Bloodbeard, that this is all some great trick to gain power. I wouldn't be surprised if the empress is under his control."  
"Prime Minister Ohgi may I have my say?" shouted Nunnally.  
"I won't listen to anything a puppet of Lelouch's has to say," yelled Ohgi.  
"You will not raise your voice to Empress Nunnally," said Guilford.  
"Thank you Sir Guilford but I am perfectly capable of handling my own battles," said Nunnally.  
Guilford bowed and sat back down next to Cornelia.  
"Prime Minister?" Nunnally asked.  
Ohgi sighed and bowed his head.  
"I know of what we thought my brother did," she began. "But on that day he seemed to die I touched him and gained his memories somehow. I saw how Lelouch had suffered for the sake of myself and the world. I saw how his power of Geass caused him great pain. What happened between himself and Euphemia was an accident caused by his uncontrollable power. Power granted to him by C.C who Kallen had unwittingly stolen from Clovis at the time believing it to be poisonous gas. On orders given by you Kaname Ohgi I might add. I will not deny that what Lelouch did was at times immoral and dangerous, but they were for the sake of world peace, peace he died to cause. Now a monster has dealt that peace a fatal blow by exposing Suzaku and drawing Lelouch into a trap. When Lelouch and Bloodbeard fought it was clear they have fought before and that means Lelouch has information that we can use against Bloodbeard. And if any of you believe that Lelouch would honestly condone the action of cannibalism then you are a fool holding onto a grudge."  
"A grudge! Lelouch is a villain," shouted Ohgi.  
"And Bloodbeard's a cannibal," said Tohdoh.  
"Not to mention he has an army of inhuman monsters who devour and mutilate human beings without a second thought," said Xinke.  
"And because of him the world is in turmoil," said Cornelia. "Zero has been exposed and the world knows that Lelouch is alive."  
Kallen lost interest in the conversation. Lelouch was alive and she would go to him.  
"Where are you going Kallen?" asked Chiba, noticing the red head leaving.  
"I'm going to Lelouch," said Kallen.  
Everyone went silent.  
"Why?" asked Gino, who had tried to court Kallen for over a year.  
"I love him," said Kallen.  
It was no secret that Kallen obviously had feelings for Zero, but still for Lelouch after all he did was a surprise.  
She went to open the door, but when it opened she found Suzaku on the other side of the door.  
"Lelouch punched down the glass with his bare hands," said Suzaku almost mystified.  
Nunnally, who was closest to the screens, saw the cell door shattered with blood on the glass.  
"Where the hell did he go?" shouted Tamaki

Lelouch returned to his hobble and placed his hand on the etching he made of Kallen on that day he found her naked in the shower. He kissed the etching and walked on to the corner where he kept his box of razors. Bloodbeard never left a clue save when it suited him to hurt Lelouch. When he did leave a clue Lelouch would follow it as best as he did and he could not predict the outcome. Everything was different and at the same time it was not. Bloodbeard was just as brilliant as he was, and twice as mad.  
Lelouch began to sink into depression. The only way to find Bloodbeard again was to wait and listen to scanners. Listen for the next act of atrocity and suffering and only then would he be able to must up the rage that allowed him to bring about the fighting spirit that once gave birth to Zero. The spirit that Kallen had fallen in love with. But now that spirit was weak and he knew he was growing weaker by the day. For over a year since the incident and though Lelouch's body was now at its peak, his mind was deteriorating. His mind and his soul as well. He reached into the box of razors and did as he always did, indulge his anguish with pain.  
The dirty blades sunk deep into Lelouch's skin. Bloodbeard had gotten him hooked on pain when he first gave Lelouch a razor back in that hell.  
"How the mighty have fallen," Lelouch said as he carved his flesh.  
Arthur the cat then showed up and gave him a loud meow.

Suzaku was dressed as Zero once again and used the alleyways and dark shadows of nighttime to travel thought the city. People had been in panic mode all day since Bloodbeard removed his mask and exposed Lelouch.  
"Come on Lelouch, where are you?" he moaned as he stood on the ledge of a tall building.  
"He'll come when I make my move," said the ever annoying voice of Bloodbeard.  
Suzaku turned and drew his gun. Bloodbeard stood right behind him, unafraid and giggling with delight.  
"Looking for the wayward prince are you?" said Bloodbeard. "I'm sorry Suzaku but your little buddy happens to be a little crazy thanks to me."  
"What did you do to him?" Suzaku growled.  
"Nothing you wouldn't have done if you had him beaten down and nailed before your feet. After all he did take your precious Euphemia away from you," Bloodbeard giggled.  
"How do you know about that?" asked Suzaku.  
"I learned a lot of things from the green witch," said Bloodbeard. "Did you know she loved Lelouch and died saying it? She tasted delicious by the way."  
Bloodbeard's laughing disgusted Suzaku to the core.  
"You cannibalized C.C?" he shouted.  
"Right in front of the poor bastard, even made sure he could see it all," said Bloodbeard. "You'd be amazed as to what a few staples and a little aim can do. But this isn't about him right now; this is about you my good buddy. I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer it honestly. First question: Would you have eaten Lelouch if you had the chance?"  
"What the hell?" shouted Suzaku.  
"For what he did to Euphemia would you have eaten him?" laughed Bloodbeard.  
"Fuck you," Suzaku shouted as he shot the villain square in the chest.  
"Second question: For what he did to Euphemia why didn't you rape Nunnally in revenge?" Bloodbeard cackled.  
"Shut the fuck up," Suzaku yelled as he kept shooting until the gun was empty.  
"Third question: Why not kill everyone just so they can feel the pain Euphemia felt when she died?" Bloodbeard finished as he smiled sadistically.  
Suzaku ran up, teary eyes hidden by his mask, and punched Bloodbeard across his face. He punched again and again; the blood of innocent's that was smeared along his face was now on Suzaku's hand. He was about to punch again when Bloodbeard caught his hand and began to crush it. He then kicked Suzaku's feet out from under him and brought him to the floor.  
"You have so much hatred and anger all over a silly little girl," said Bloodbeard. "And they say I'm insane. You had Lelouch's heart in your hands and didn't crush it. To me that makes no sense. So here's my fourth and final question: Why didn't you take your revenge?"  
"Because I know Euphie would never have approved of it," said Suzaku.  
He had meditated on that for a long time and he finally realized he was wrong about revenge. He only learned that about himself after he killed Lelouch, ironically enough.  
"How disappointing," said Bloodbeard. "I wanted to drive you insane. But you're no fun, not like Lelouch, no not like him at all."  
He got up and drew his sword.  
"Say hi to Euphie for me," laughed Bloodbeard.  
A sword then flew into Bloodbeard's stomach and a cat bit at his ankle.  
"Arthur?" said Suzaku.  
"Suzaku move," shouted Lelouch from the skeleton of a building across the street.  
Suzaku did as told and leapt for the building Lelouch stood on. He managed to land right next to Lelouch.  
"Thanks for the save," said Suzaku.  
"Thank Arthur he got the razors out of my hand and lead me here," said Lelouch.  
"Arthur? So you're where he's been sneaking off to," laughed Suzaku.  
Arthur the cat was currently sneaking away as Bloodbeard was busy removing the sword from his stomach.  
"We need to go," said Lelouch.  
They turned and saw a few angry looking workers staring at them. One man fired a rivet gun right into Lelouch's chest, others began to swarm them. Suzaku helped Lelouch keep to his feet and saw that they had very little room to fight, or at least to fight without killing anyone. Lelouch tackled Suzaku and they both fell.  
"Make sure I take the brunt of it," he told Suzaku.  
Suzaku did as told and rearranged himself to that Lelouch was the one who hit the sidewalk.  
"Lelouch…are you alight?" Suzaku panicked while also catching his breath. "I think I heard something break."  
Lelouch did break a few bones and blood was pooling around him.  
"I'm fine, we just need to keep moving," said Lelouch. "That sword of mine isn't going to stop Bloodbeard from…"  
Bloodbeard jumped from the top of the building and landed in the middle of the street making a large resounding boom and leaving a crater too huge for any man to make. Lelouch and Suzaku were both naturally thrown into the construction yard by the shockwave with nails, wood, and other debris jabbing into their bodies.  
"Suzaku…Suzaku, are you alright?" said Lelouch as he shook his friend.  
"My head is ringing and I feel like a pincushion but other than that I'm fine," said Suzaku, removing Zero's mask. "Nothing like getting shot at next to you and C.C."  
That little reminder actually made Lelouch smile. Then a sword struck Lelouch's hip.  
"Lelouch," Suzaku shouted as his friend fell.  
"That really hurt," yelled Bloodbeard as he stepped though the smoke. "Just for that I'm going to tear you to shreds."  
He sounded angry as all get out. Suzaku helped Lelouch get up as they watched Bloodbeard's body begin to shiver and foam began to erupt out of his mouth.  
"Lelouch, what's going on here?" asked Suzaku.  
"I don't know Suzaku, I honestly don't know," answered Lelouch.  
Suzaku looked at Lelouch's face and could tell that this was something new to him. He then turned his attention to Bloodbeard whose teeth were growing large and deformed, tearing holes in his skin. His arms and legs began to bend and bones protruded out of the flesh which he was actually beginning to tear off, revealing some kind of insect like exoskeleton underneath. He began to grow and his clothing and skin were tearing off as they were becoming too small to contain the transforming body. His face was torn off by now claw-like hands revealing something akin to a crocodile mixed with a spider. A thorax and abdomen grew, as did multiple legs and a long scorpion-like tail. Lelouch, Suzaku, and now with the appearance of a news copter, the whole world watched in horror as the monstrous shape grew and continued to grow. Suzaku helped Lelouch run as it became apparent that Bloodbeard was going to grow larger than the constructed building they were fighting in. They ran for blocks and didn't look back, for if they did they would have seen the horror that was growing to a staggering 60ft.  
"**ROME FELL IN A DAY**," the Beast roared as it reached its maximum height.  
Lelouch heard and understood that it was a message for him.  
"Holy shit what the hell is that thing?" yelled Suzaku.  
"I have no idea, I swear to god I've never seen anything like that," cried Lelouch.  
"Give me a best guess," yelled Suzaku.  
"I'm guessing that sometime in his life Bloodbeard used his power of Absolute Corruption on himself," screamed Lelouch.  
"But he's huge," cried Suzaku.  
"He's as much a mystery to me as he is to you. I only met him once before he sent me to hell," said Lelouch.  
"We'll talk more on that later but we need a plan," said Suzaku.  
"Run," yelled Lelouch.  
"I like that plan," yelled Suzaku.  
The ground under them shook, Bloodbeard was after them.

Kallen was still with the Black Knights and she was not happy that Lelouch had left her yet again. She wanted to follow Suzaku in finding Lelouch but he refused and Ohgi, in a way that showed he did not trust her, kept her with them.  
"So am I a prisoner?" she asked angrily.  
"No," said Ohgi.  
They were all still in the conference room, discussing how to handle the Lelouch/Bloodbeard issue.  
"Well then let me go out and find Lelouch, we need him," said Kallen.  
"I'm with her, if it's going to be freak vs. freak then let's at least have one on our side," said Tamaki.  
"Just a few hours ago you were calling him a bastard," said Gino.  
"Are you kidding he's Zero, my best bud," said the loudmouth.  
"He's not Zero and neither is Kururugi," said Ohgi. "He's not even human anymore."  
"If we're going to argue about humanity then let me say that Bloodbeard is obviously lacking in that department," yelled Tohdoh. "For god's sake Ohgi let go of that ridiculous grudge you're carrying and side with the immortal who isn't a cannibal."  
"I second that," said Xinke. "Lelouch did do evil things, but they were for the greater good. You heard Empress Nunnally explain all of Lelouch's memories. Lelouch can't control his power without contact lenses to conceal his Geass. What happened with Princess Euphemia and your people was an accident."  
"Besides, Bloodbeard's bound to do worse things than Lelouch," said Tamaki. "I mean Lelouch may have used us like pawns but at least he never did whatever Bloodbeard did to make those monsters. He let us keep our humanity."  
"Keep our humanity, eh? Kallen are you under Geass?" said Ohgi, coldly.  
"No, my heart is my own," Kallen yelled.  
"How do we know that's true? How do we know none of us are under Geass?" yelled Ohgi.  
"Lelouch never used his Geass on any of you," said Nunnally. "He can only use it once."  
"Damn it Ohgi we don't even know what Geass is," yelled Tohdoh.  
"Then let's learn," said Rakshata lying on her couch.  
"Indeed, the data we've retrieved off the dead creatures isn't much to tell what Geass is," said Lloyd.  
Nunnally sighed and went to take a sip of water from her glass. As she reached for it on the table a tremor was felt and Nunnally saw a ripple be formed in her water. Another loud ripple followed and the Black Knights became silent as the ripples became more frequent.  
"It can't be an earthquake," said Tohdoh.  
"What else could it be?" said Tamaki.  
A monstrous roar was then heard.  
"What the hell was that?" said Cornelia.  
Tohdoh's communicator then rang.  
"This is Tohdoh," he answered. "What?"  
"What is it?" asked Chiba.  
Tohdoh ran to the wall and turned on the flat-screen television. The image was a live video feed showing the image of a giant monster, terrifying beyond imagination.  
"Holy shit, what the hell is that?" yelled Tamaki as he fell back in his chair.  
_"For those of you just tuning in we are at the sight of what started out as a fight between Zero, who has recently been unmasked as the former Knight of Zero Suzaku Kururugi, the terrorist Amadeus Bloodbeard, and the recently returned Demon Emperor Lelouch VI Britannia. During the battle which eye-witnesses say was short but devastating Bloodbeard transformed himself into the large and hideous creature that is currently on a rampage in downtown Tokyo, presumably chasing former Emperor Lelouch and Sir Kururugi, with the former having sustained critical injuries from civilian and enemy fire. This is Milly Ashford promising to keep this story followed closely."  
_Milly looked horrified and who wouldn't be? In one day the truth that shook the world peace now gave way to a monster whose existence would absolutely shatter it.  
"That's Bloodbeard?" gasped Rakshata.  
"He's huge," said Lloyd.  
"And he's after Lelouch," said Nunnally.  
Kallen ran out the door.  
"Where's she going?" asked Tamaki.  
"To the Knightmare Hanger where we should be going," yelled Tohdoh as he ran out the door followed by Xinke and Gino.  
"Do you really think we'll be able to fight that thing?" asked Gino on the way to the hanger.  
"Do we have a choice?" said Xinke.  
"No we don't," said Tohdoh.

Kallen reached the rebuilt _Guren_ and immediately got in. She flew off without the doors completely opening.  
"I'm coming Lelouch," she whispered. "Please wait my love."  
It didn't take her long to see the monster.  
"My god it's huge," she gasped. "And it's after Lelouch."  
"Kallen come in," said Gino's voice over the radio.  
"I'm here," she answered.  
"Tohdoh, Xinke, and I will distract Bloodbeard while you get Lelouch and Suzaku out of there," he said.  
"Alright," she answered.  
The _Tristan_, the _Shen-Hu_, and the _Zangetsu_ all charged at Bloodbeard. The _Shen-Hu_ dispersed its Slash Harkens right in the monster's face while the _Zangetsu _and the _Tristan_ slashed at Bloodbeard's throat. These seemed to annoy the monster, but all three men doubted that it would do any major harm.  
Meanwhile Kallen scanned for any sight of Lelouch or Suzaku and was able to find them hiding behind a dumpster.  
"Kallen," cried Suzaku happily. "I could kiss you right now."  
"I'm sorry Suzaku but I think I'm spoken for," she said with tears of joy in her eyes.  
"Kallen," Lelouch whispered as if mystified.  
Kallen noticed he was clutching his hip and chest and was holding a bloody axe.  
"I'm getting you out of here," she said.  
She opened the _Guren's_ claw and Suzaku helped Lelouch in.  
"Alright Kallen take us away," said Suzaku.  
Kallen flew off back towards the Black Knight headquarters as fast as the _Guren _was able to fly.  
Bloodbeard saw the red machine flying off and sighed in his monstrous way. The other three knights were still flying around his face like flies. They weren't worth killing now, not in what he considered his true form. Why waste godly might on insects?  
He gazed out onto the city trying to decide what would make a good impression and would make Lelouch furious. He then spotted Ashford Academy and smiled as best he could in his wicked face. With thunderous steps he made his way to the school as the Knightmare flew all over him, charging weapons until they ran dry. More of the Black Knights military force came from out of the headquarters and charging at him. Missiles flew and guns were fired, but Bloodbeard didn't mind. Buildings became rubble and innocents were squashed under him. He eventually reached the school. Students who were still inside tried to escape, but Bloodbeard didn't mind. He was having some fun.  
Inside his mouth saliva was gurgling, even spilling. As he passed though the jaw Tohdoh was hit by some and he saw that his saliva was a highly powerful acid.  
"We can't let him spit," Tohdoh shouted over the radio. "His saliva is acid. Fire everything."  
Missiles, bullets, MVS swords, Slash Harkins, and Hadron Cannons were used but Bloodbeard still spat a stream of acid onto Ashford Academy with hundreds of students still inside.

"Are you alright?" asked Kallen as she exited the now landed _Guren_.  
"I'm fine but Lelouch is pretty hurt," said Suzaku. "He has a rivet in his chest, his hip is shattered, he fell down a thirty foot drop, and I'm pretty sure he has a dozen nails in him."  
"I'll be fine," said Lelouch as he struggled to stand.  
Kallen took him under his left arm while Suzaku held his right.  
"We're still taking you to the infirmary," said Kallen, worry echoing in her voice.  
Lelouch couldn't help but look at her in her skintight red suit. He couldn't help but admire her perfectly formed breasts. She noticed this and blushed till she was as red as a cherry. Suzaku couldn't help but chuckle. He then remembered the others now facing the giant monster that was once a man who could beat him with one punch.  
"Do you think Bloodbeard saw us?" asked Suzaku.  
"I'm certain he did," said Lelouch.  
He then spat out a huge amount of blood, possibly due to the rivet in his chest.  
"We're definitely getting you to the infirmary," said Kallen.

Bloodbeard began to revert back to human form and once he was completely restored he sat down on the ruined street, naked and amused.  
"That was fun," he laughed.  
The Black Knights mobilized on him guns at the ready.  
"Sorry to liquidate and leave but I have things to do," said Bloodbeard to the armed soldiers.  
"You're not going anywhere you murderous demon," yelled Tohdoh in the _Zangetsu_.  
Bloodbeard's chin was pressing against the large sword as it was poised to that if he even moved he would be sliced in half.  
"I'm glad you finally accept me as your demon," said Bloodbeard. "Now the fun can really begin."  
From the sewers the Infected attacked the Black Knights in throngs. Like a swarm of locusts they butchered the soldiers who were not in Knightmares. Tohdoh, Xinke, and Gino tried to fight them off but there were too many. A gas main was eventually hit and a huge explosion engulfed the area. In that chaos Bloodbeard and his monsters left.

Lelouch bit down on his purple blade, his and Bloodbeard's blood tripping into his mouth as the surgeon removed the rivet from his chest.  
"There…we got it," said the surgeon.  
Lelouch then lost consciousness.  
"Lelouch," Kallen gasped as she cradled his head.  
"Normally I'd call it in, but by the looks of the wound he's already healing at an accelerated rate," said the doctor.  
"Thank you, you can leave now," said Suzaku.  
"If you say so…ugh Zero," the man nervously said.  
He left, leaving Suzaku and Kallen alone with a sleeping Lelouch.  
"Suzaku what happened out there?" asked Kallen.  
"I was out looking for Lelouch when all of a sudden Bloodbeard jumped me and asked me these…sadistic questions like if I…if I would have eaten Lelouch for what he did to Euphie," said Suzaku with tears in his eyes.  
Kallen's eyes were widened with shock.  
"My god," she said.  
She looked at the handsome prince's head she cradled and kissed his forehead.  
"Help me put him in the lounge," said Kallen.  
Suzaku did as told and helped Kallen move him to the comfort of the lounge. She sat down and laid Lelouch on his back with his head on her lap.  
"Lady shall I lie in your lap?" said Lelouch.  
"You're awake?" she asked.  
"No," said Lelouch as he turned over and buried his face in Kallen's lap.  
Kallen blushed brightly red and Suzaku turned and left.

The city, the whole world, was in a massive panic. As if the Demon Emperor returning wasn't bad enough a sixty foot monster had destroyed ten city blocks and liquidated Ashford Academy. Zero was exposed as a fraud and there was an army of monsters wondering lose in the city.  
"Damn," said Ohgi. "Everything's gone to hell."  
The Black Knights were trying to keep some order in the streets.  
"Ohgi we need to work with Lelouch," said Tohdoh. "He's the only one who can even try to bring some order back into the world."  
"How can anyone restore order after this?" said Ohgi.  
"We need a miracle," said Tohdoh. "And Lelouch is the man who works miracles."  
"Alright," said Ohgi. "Where is he now?"  
"I just got a call from Kururugi, he's with Kozuki at headquarters," Tohdoh answered.  
"We still need to find some way to control this…nightmare," said Chiba. "How many of our forces are still…alive."  
"Bloodbeard and his monster slaughtered two thirds of our force here," said Xinke. "We have at least one hundred soldiers left."  
"One hundred," yelled Tamaki, "that's all we have?"  
"That's all Bloodbeard left us here in Tokyo," said Tohdoh. "We're going to have to call in other forces from the UFN."  
"If the UFN is going to be willing to help us," said Guilford. "The world just saw a sixty-foot monster and an immortal fight it out with the result being mass destruction. No one's going to give us help."  
"Kaguya will try and fight for assistance," said Xinke. "In the meantime we should try and convince Lelouch to help us."  
"Convince him?" asked Viletta.  
"We betrayed him, he may not be willing to work with people who have already tried to stab him in the back," said Tohdoh. "If we go to him without guns in his face he might be more willing to help us."  
Cornelia was silent, with Lelouch's return, Euphie's death explained, and the destruction wrought on by Bloodbeard she was utterly confused. What could she do? She tried to kill Lelouch for her sister's death, believing he did it with absolutely no regret. But she was different now, she accepted her feelings for her knight Guilford, she allowed love into her once cold heart, and where there was room for love there was room for forgiveness.  
"Let me talk to him first," said Cornelia finally.  
This got the attention of the Black Knights and her beloved Guilford.  
"Lelouch is my brother," she continued. "If I had acted like a true sister to him and Nunnally in the past…things could have been different. If his family, it _our _family actually acted like one Lelouch could have been a better person. I need to show him that he is loved by his family."  
No one argued against Cornelia, though they found it strange that the ruthless princess was willing to talk to the killer of her sister.

Lelouch had awoken in Kallen's arms; he awoke screaming, his nightmares were returning to him.  
"Lelouch," said Nunnally as she wheeled in to the lounge.  
Lelouch rose from Kallen's lap and sadly gazed into his sister's eyes. Nunnally saw a great sadness in Lelouch's amethyst eyes, as if some life was taken out of him.  
"Lelouch what happened to you?" she asked.  
"I was killed," he said in a low voice.  
Lelouch's head dipped downward and Nunnally hugged her brother, trying to help him recover. Suzaku was also in the room to try and coax something out of Lelouch.  
"Lelouch what happened to you?" Suzaku asked.  
Lelouch looked at Suzaku and blinked, showing his scars on his eyelids.  
"Bloodbeard dug me out of my grave," Lelouch said. "He took me to the desert, nailed me to a cross and stapled my eyes open. C.C was nailed to a similar cross before me, stripped naked and without her immortality. Bloodbeard forced me to watch as he raped, mutilated, and cannibalized her right before my eyes."  
Suzaku, Nunnally, and Kallen were horrified at the story.  
"Bloodbeard then forced her meat down my throat and tore out one of my ribs," Lelouch continued. "He left me alone in the desert with C.C's corpse still in front of me and my eyes rotting of dehydration along with the rest of my body. Hallucinations plagued my mind, C.C, Euphie, Shirley, and Rollo's ghosts condemned my soul to hell. Each one calling for my blood while I could hear Bloodbeard's mad laugh echoing in my ears. I prayed for death, but God denied me my damnation, and I realized that I was too immortal."  
Lelouch's voice was cracking and tears were flowing down his eyes.  
"I don't…I don't remember what happened after that," said Lelouch. "I woke up in a rundown apartment in Japan with weights, a sword, and a box of razors stained with my own blood. My body was toned and the skill with the sword was imprinted onto my muscles. I could fight as powerfully as you could Suzaku. And while I couldn't remember my training I remembered my rage and my sadness."  
"Razors? You've been cutting yourself?" yelled Suzaku.  
Lelouch looked up with a sad face.  
"I have," he answered. "For who knows how long, three months maybe I've been sitting and training in darkness with razors to tear into my flesh. To try and punish myself for my evil."  
Suzaku ran up to Lelouch and punched him in the face.  
"You idiot," he yelled.  
"Suzaku," Kallen and Nunnally both yelled.  
Suzaku grabbed Lelouch by the neck and held him up.  
"Self-mutilation and torture by a maniac," he growled. "God be damned Lelouch why didn't you come to me. I would have helped you. You're my brother."  
"I've hurt you enough Suzaku," Lelouch cried. "I've hurt all of you enough. All that mattered was Bloodbeard. The rage, the rage that I felt as I watched him kill C.C was the only thing that allowed me to walk."  
"You ass," said Suzaku. "You miserable ass, you should have come to me."  
"And tell you what?" shouted Lelouch.  
"That there was a psychopathic superman on the loose and he can turn into a giant monster, what else?" yelled Suzaku.  
"I didn't know he could do that," said Lelouch. "I was more shocked by the fact that he was immortal when I first met him."  
Suzaku let go of Lelouch and not because Kallen was holding her knife to Suzaku's throat. Kallen then dropped her knife and hugged Lelouch. As Kallen's heart fluttered Lelouch's head became limp as it rested against her shoulder. He had fallen asleep. This made Kallen, Suzaku, and Nunnally smile with delight. Suzaku took Lelouch off of Kallen's hands and took him to a private lounge so that he could rest.


	3. Friends, Family, and Fiends

Paste your docume

**Chapter Three: Family, friends, and fiends**

Lelouch tossed and turned in his sleep. The demise of C.C and the horror of Bloodbeard were repeating itself in his mind. He muttered in his sleep, begging for Bloodbeard to stop. Sweat was pouring out of his flesh and soaking the bed he slept in. A damp cloth patted his forehead gently. The shock of the cool rag coupled with the shock of his dreams Lelouch awoke screaming. Lelouch's eyes darted back and forth and he saw that he was restrained. He felt feminine hands clasp his shoulders and heard a woman's voice calling his name.  
"Lelouch, calm down," the voice called. "I'm not going to hurt you."  
Lelouch calmed for a second and let his eyes adjust to the dark. He recognized the voice as that of his half-sister Cornelia. His pulse accelerated and Cornelia could feel his pulse. She shushed him gently as if cooing a child and then continued to blot his face. Lelouch was confused by this. He expected her to be slashing his throat with her sword. She switched the light of a small lamp so that Lelouch could see where he was. He was in a very plain room with a bed, a desk which held a basin of water and an assortment of towels. The door was next to the desk. There was another door which Lelouch deduced must have lead to a closet. There was also the chair in which Cornelia now sat on.  
She took the cloth off of Lelouch's head and placed it back into the basin. He looked at her with an expression Cornelia could only call…fear, something she believed Lelouch incapable of feeling. The fear on his face only furthered Cornelia's want to make amends. It reminded her of the little boy she and her sister once played with under the guardianship of his mother and her hero Marianne the Flash. She sat in her chair and stared at Lelouch, who stared back at her, expecting Lelouch to say something. He said nothing. As such Cornelia said nothing. She looked at Lelouch with soft eyes.  
"Please Lelouch, say something," she said.  
Lelouch said nothing; he only looked away with a look of shame on his face. He recalled the last time such blue eyes stared at him so softly. It was upon contact with his violent eyes that caused the death of Euphemia.  
Cornelia pulled Lelouch's attention back to her and placed her fingers on his eyes and removed his contacts. She saw Lelouch's uncontrollable Geass. She waited for any sign of it to deactivate but the avian marks remained.  
"You can't control it can you?" she asked as she put his contacts back on.  
Lelouch didn't respond.  
"Nunnally said that when you spoke to Euphie you were joking around with her when…when it happened," she cried.  
The memory of the terrible day immediately brought tears to Lelouch's face. Cornelia hugged Lelouch tightly, which confused the prince.  
"I won't leave until you decide to talk to me," she whispered. "I just hope that you can find the strength to forgive and be patient with me as I am willing to forgive and be patient with you."  
Cornelia let go of Lelouch and sat back down in the chair.  
"It's been a very long day Lelouch," she sighed. "Everything has gone to hell, our forces have been crippled, and the illusion of Zero has been shattered. We're all going to try and work together to deal with this Bloodbeard problem. However there are some…issues I thought it was best to let you know about. You are going to be under observation but we at least want to be civil with you. We need that to be a two way street Lelouch. For us to trust you, you need to trust us."  
Lelouch seemed confused by her words.  
"I know it's hard to trust the people who tried to kill you but we…some of us actually want to be close to you for your own well being," she continued. "Please Lelouch, no matter what happens next try and trust us. You've tried to do this alone that much is obvious, but you're not alone. And I won't let you be alone again."  
Lelouch still lay silent. Cornelia sighed deeply, it was clear to her that this was going to be a long night.  
"I don't know what I can do to prove to you that I'm sorry and want to help you," she sighed.  
She took the cloth off of Lelouch's forehead and placed it back in the basin.  
"Nunnally told me that you've been cutting yourself Lelouch," she continued. "That you've been so consumed with guilt that you've taken it upon yourself to take knives to your flesh. Is that how you choose to honor Euphemia? To suffer the rest of your apparently eternal life? At one time I would have made sure you suffered but…something wonderful happened that has brought a great change in me. My knight Gilbert G.P Guilford has proposed to me Lelouch. I'm getting married soon."  
She took off her glove and showed Lelouch her engagement ring, which actually brought a slight smile to Lelouch's face. Cornelia smiled also, she was getting somewhere.  
"If I'm going to start a proper family, one that loves each other, then I don't want any ill feelings between any of us," said Cornelia. "There has been far too much hatred and vengeance in our family Lelouch. As such I promise you that I will be here for you both as a sister and a soldier."  
She began to undo Lelouch's restraints and he slowly rose into a sitting position. Cornelia immediately put her arms around Lelouch and held him as a mother holds her young. Lelouch was shocked by the warmth, care, and love that Cornelia gave off. It was motherly, something he had not experienced in years. He lightly hugged her back but Cornelia was squeezing him tightly. She pushed his head onto her shoulder and laid her own head against his. This act of forgiveness was strange for Lelouch as such he began to sob. His sobbing made Cornelia only further realize that under all the masks, beneath all the power, and beneath his illusions, Lelouch was a scared, lonely, and ostracized little boy underneath. She cursed herself and her family for not loving Lelouch and Nunnally like they should have. Perhaps so much pain could have been avoided and the outcome could have been better for Cornelia herself wanted a rebellion. She despised how corrupt Britannia was at the time and saw no other option but to wait until the world was all under Britannia and only then could she fight for the dream her sister Euphemia, and most precious half-siblings Lelouch and Nunnally had wanted.  
"I'm sorry," Lelouch croaked out.  
Cornelia merely cooed him as if he were a child.  
"I'm so sorry," he continued sobbing.  
The Witch of Britannia merely petted his hair to calm him down. She felt along his back and felt the scars of a year of torment. She could not begin to fathom the suffering he must have had to endure at the hands of Bloodbeard. When she did think of the loneliness, pain, and agony Lelouch must have endured both at Bloodbeard's evil and at his own guilt, the more she chastised herself for her want of vengeance.  
At that moment Lelouch's stomach began to rumble which made Cornelia laugh. Lelouch's bright red blush only made her laugh more.  
"It sounds like you haven't eaten in a while," said Cornelia.  
Lelouch was too embarrassed to speak.  
"Lucky for you I brought something," said Cornelia.  
She pulled out a pot of soup and a bowl.  
"Nunnally made this herself," said Cornelia. "She's very good."  
She took out a spoon and began to spoon feed Lelouch. Lelouch tried to reach but Cornelia pushed him back gently.  
"You're sick," said Cornelia. "I don't know if you've noticed but you're running a fever. And just look at your hands, they are trembling. Now either let me spoon feed you or starve."  
Lelouch sighed and opened his mouth. Cornelia smiled and began feeding Lelouch again. He was given napkins and such and was able to drink by himself once the bowl was empty. On the second bowl Cornelia let him feed himself. Soon enough Lelouch had eaten the whole pot that Nunnally had made with love and care.  
"You really were hungry," said Cornelia.  
Lelouch sighed and lied back on the bed while Cornelia ran her fingers through his hair.  
"I'm still not leaving until you are ready to have a conversation," said Cornelia.  
Lelouch sighed sadly and Cornelia stood.  
"If that's the way you want it then I'll just take a bath," said Cornelia. "If you need me for anything I'll leave the door open so you can call me. But no peeking at my naked ass."  
Lelouch actually chuckled and Cornelia smiled as she went into the bathroom. She began running the water and removing her clothes while Lelouch tried to relax in the bed. His older sister was acting like a surrogate mother to him. It felt strange to him but at the same time it felt nice. Her soft touches were filled with warmth only a mother could give off. The sloshing sound of water told Lelouch that Cornelia had now entered the bathtub.  
"Remember, no peeking," Cornelia laughed.  
Lelouch chuckled and looked around the room. He saw that it was made just to be comfortable and he saw his sword lying in the corner. Knowing the sword he carried he knew that the only one who could have held it other than him would have been Suzaku who placed the blade there. He got up from the bed and went to his sword. He picked up the purple blade and had the tip on the ground and his hand on the pommel. The sword was half as long as a Scottish claymore. It had a solid gold handle that ran long and curved into an almost perfect circular arch. The purple blade was narrow enough to fit in the palm of Lelouch's hand and ran up to a very fine needle point. The egg-shaped pommel held on it the crimson image of Geass.  
He then began to juggle the sword on its two-handed handle single handedly as if it were a baton. The sword soon began spinning like a buzz saw and Lelouch effortlessly interchanged hands with ease, as if he were born doing it.  
"Is everything alright in there?" asked Cornelia from her bath.  
Lelouch held the sword up right and stared at his reflection in the sword's purple blade.  
"Just fine Cornelia," Lelouch said. "Just fine."  
Cornelia was still unsure but the sound of Lelouch's voice meant he was willing to talk; at least that was what she hoped. She let loose a sigh of relief and reclined in the tub. She propped her feet up against the nozzle and decided to relax and just twiddle her thumbs and wiggle her toes.  
"Cornelia," she heard Lelouch call.  
"Yes," she said adjusting her position in the tub.  
"Can…can I come…to your wedding?" she heard him ask.  
A single tear rolled out of Cornelia's eye. The little boy she knew and loved was still there.  
"Of course," Cornelia coughed out with tears of joy running off her face. "I wouldn't dare leave you out of the most important day of my life. Never."  
In the room Lelouch sat on the bed with tears in his own eyes. His tears fell on his purple sword which would very soon be wet again with blood.

The morning came and Lelouch woke to find a surprise. Kallen had taken the place of Cornelia and was now holding a trey of omelets in her arms. Lelouch's sad amethyst eyes met with Kallen's sparkling sapphires and as soon as Kallen set her tray down she jumped into bed with Lelouch their arms wrapping around each other and their lips interlocking with absolute fit. Lelouch's tongue rammed into Kallen's lips begging for entrance. Kallen allowed this and the two lovers only became more filled with ecstasy. They tossed and turned until they flung themselves onto the floor. This did not stop them as they continued kissing each other until their food got cold. Eventually they reached an end with Lelouch leaning against a wall and Kallen with her head on Lelouch's toned out chest.  
"How could you hurt me like that?" Kallen asked.  
"I didn't mean to," Lelouch said truthfully. "I…I don't know what to say Kallen other than…I'm sorry. I'm so…so sorry. That day on the _Ikaruga_ was the worst day of my life. My sister was gone, my best friend betrayed me, my army betrayed me, and I hurt the woman I love. Kallen…there are things I'm not good with and letting my emotions out is one of them. I try and live by the rules of logic and reason and…you…I can't."  
"What?" Kallen asked.  
"I can't tell you how I love you in a way that makes sense nor in way that doesn't sound like a lie," said Lelouch. "Kallen, I've lost the spirit I once had. The man you fell in love with is dead. All I am is a person driven by a strong desire to both suffer for his sins and to destroy a terrible enemy. An enemy I don't ever want to come within breathing distance of you but an enemy who has beaten me at every step. I'm sorry Kallen. I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I lied to you, and I'm sorry…that I failed you. Your image kept some of my fighting spirit alive and all I can do for you is…I can't do anything for you."  
Lelouch hung his head in shame but he suddenly felt a soft touch against his cheek and looked up at an angel. The angel kissed his lips with such a gentle touch. Once they parted Lelouch had on a face of question and worry.  
"Why? Why did you kiss me?" Lelouch asked.  
He had expected fury and hatred and would not blame her for it.  
"I love you," she whispered. "And all you had to do for me was…to tell me that you loved me."  
"Kallen I love you in ways I've never fully felt before," said Lelouch. "Shirley was…she was my first love I will admit that but Kallen you…you're so….incredible, no more than that…you're amazing. You've always been there for me. Saving me from drugs, from war, and from…from myself."  
Kallen could not believe what she was hearing. Lelouch was declaring all his love for her just like that.  
"That's why I hate Bloodbeard so much," said Lelouch. "Not only for what he did to C.C and I will always hate him for that in ways I've never hated before, but because he threatened the world I wanted you to have. Kallen when I became Emperor and set out Zero Requiem I wanted to build a new world because you inspired me to keep going. I came back after you found me with Refrain because I wanted to be near you…to…to impress you. When I think about you I feel strange. Sick but in a way that feels good. Sad and yet at the same time happy. It's a pain that I want to have because it's attached to a pleasure I need to have."  
Lelouch's words make Kallen's heart do summersaults.  
Lelouch wanted to continue but he saw the morning sun glimmer off of his sword and immediately his face fell. Kallen noticed this and looked at the sword.  
"Lelouch? Lelouch what's wrong?" she asked.  
"Kallen…" Lelouch scowled at the sword. "It's nothing. Let me hold you."  
Kallen cuddled closer to him and he held her tight. Destiny be damned.

Kallen and Lelouch held each other for hours although over time some articles of clothing were lost and they were both down to their underwear. Kallen's bare feet caressed Lelouch's legs and Lelouch giggled for the first time in a long time. He kissed Kallen's forehead and the two rubbed noses like schoolchildren on their first date.  
"Lelouch…whatever happens just don't lie to me anymore," Kallen sighed.  
"I'll never lie to you again Kallen," said Lelouch. "But I can't honestly say that we can truly be together. I don't know how things will turn out. Me, Suzaku, and Bloodbeard."  
"You'll figure something out," said Kallen.  
"How can I?" asked Lelouch. "Every step I've taken, every pain I've suffered, and every lie I've told has only lead to ruin. I've failed in everything I've done. Bloodbeard has beaten me in worse ways than I've ever been beaten before. He's erratic and unpredictable and cruel beyond belief."  
Kallen caressed Lelouch's face with her hand. As her fingers passed through his lips he kissed each and every soft white digit.  
"You can do it Lelouch," she said with confidence. "You'll win. You're Zero, the man who works miracles. The man who saved the world from falling into Armageddon. The man I love with all my heart."  
"Kallen, I…"  
"Lelouch you can stop this monster," Kallen said with force. "Order us like you used to. Make a miracle and inspire the world to heal itself."  
"Kallen this maniac is a titan. How can I possibly succeed when I've failed at everything else?" said Lelouch. "I failed Nunnally as a brother, I failed Suzaku as a friend, I failed the world as Zero, and I failed you. I failed to protect Euphie, protect Shirley, or C.C. I can't stand another failure. The next could end up with me holding your body in my arms. Kallen I can't lose you again. I can't."  
Lelouch was sobbing miserably. Kallen was shocked to see Lelouch confessing all his fears at once. He was obviously in pain and Kallen Kozuki refused to see the love of her life in pain. She pulled Lelouch's face into hers for a tender kiss. Once they broke Lelouch was at awe.  
"Lelouch, my love, you never failed me," said Kallen. "If anything I failed you."  
"No Kallen, you were always there. You were my most loyal soldier, my dearest friend, and you have been the only ray of light in my life," said Lelouch. "Never call yourself a failure, a pawn, or anything. I never saw you or any of the Black Knights as pawns. You, them, and the student council were the closest thing to a family I've ever had. And I failed you all."  
Lelouch began to sob even harder and Kallen held him tighter. She would not fail her beloved ever again.

As the day went on Suzaku was the one who delivered food in hopes of finding out how and what Kallen was doing and perhaps to talk to Lelouch. But when he opened the door every time it was Lelouch who opened the door and he took the food out of Suzaku's hands and closed the door with a slam and a lock. At times he would catch glimpses of what he immediately recognized as Kallen in Lelouch's bed. He then realized why Lelouch wanted champagne at times.  
At this time Lelouch was in a towel holding a fresh bottle of champagne and was walking to the bath where Kallen was already soaking in the tub. Lelouch got in and held Kallen close to him.  
"Champagne?" she giggled. "Aren't we underage?"  
"One of the best memories I have of you is when Rivalz poured that champagne on you and you had to shower and I got to see all of you."  
Kallen blushed as Lelouch poured some of the drink over her face and breasts. She adjusted the bottle and put her lips to the stream of water and Lelouch did the same. A truly wet and delicious kiss. Soon the bottle was empty and Lelouch just put it on the floor and cuddled Kallen.  
"I have drawings of you," said Lelouch. "To give me something to look forward too."  
"What are you looking forward to with me?" asked Kallen.  
"I want a life with you," said Lelouch. "A life without war, lies, or violence. I want to marry you Kallen."  
Kallen jumped at Lelouch's words. She moved and faced him face to face.  
"I wish I had a ring to make it official," Lelouch said truthfully.  
Kallen had tears of joy welling up in her eyes.  
"Kallen Kozuki," Lelouch said as he held her hand in both of his. "I know that we are faced with a situation that is beyond horrible and I am terrified that Bloodbeard will kill you and I'm scared that I'll fail you. I don't know what will happen or what I can do to stop him. But I know that I love you."  
"Lelouch," she said. "If you doubt yourself how can we have even the slightest hope of winning?"  
Kallen's voice sounded sad and angry and Lelouch shuttered slightly.  
"I love you in ways I can't even say," said Kallen. "But I will only marry you in a time of peace. I'll marry you when you stop Bloodbeard."  
"But Kallen…"  
She put her delicate fingers to his lips and shushed him.  
"I have faith in you," Kallen whispered. "My…future…husband."  
Lelouch's eyes widened at Kallen's words but when she kissed him he gladly kissed her back and made that silent vow. He destroyed one world and built another for his sister. He would destroy a mad titan for his queen.  
"Kallen…you're an angel," said Lelouch.  
His angel giggled as Lelouch held her close.  
"Should we get out and get dressed?" she asked.  
"I don't want this to end," said Lelouch.  
"Neither do I but we have responsibilities," said Kallen. "I'm the Knight of One."  
Lelouch adjusted himself in surprise.  
"You're a knight of the round?" asked Lelouch.  
"Um-hum," hummed Kallen. "I just haven't been…fit for duty. I had school and I've…Lelouch I've been depressed ever since you died. There were times when all I would do is cry over how I failed you or how you didn't trust me enough to tell me your plans. Nunnally always said the position was open for me when I felt ready to come back but…I've missed you so much."  
She lay down on Lelouch's chest and he began kissing her. He kissed all along her face, her neck, her shoulders, and placed a gentle kiss on both her nipples.  
"Lelouch…" Kallen sighed.  
The two stared at each other with misty eyed passion.  
"We shouldn't do this," said Lelouch.  
"But we want to, don't we?" asked Kallen.  
"Maybe later," said Lelouch. "On our wedding night."

Lelouch and Kallen eventually got dressed and were ready to leave the room. Lelouch was amazed to find that Nunnally had ordered his chainmail shirt to be repaired and was even more impressed by Kallen's Knight of the Round uniform and the fact that it showed a good portion of her midriff.  
"What? Do you like it?" asked Kallen.  
Lelouch put his arms around Kallen and she put her arms around his neck.  
"I love it," said Lelouch.  
Lelouch then noticed the sword in the corner. He let go of Kallen and went to the blade. He tore off a curved piece of the golden hilt and squeezed it into a circle. He then walked to a confused Kallen and took her hand. He then knelt down on one knee.  
"Kallen Kozuki," he said, "will you marry me on the eve of Bloodbeard's defeat?"  
"Yes," Kallen answered.  
Lelouch then slid the 'ring' onto Kallen's finger and kissed her hand. After being so alone in the dark filled with pain and despair it felt so good to Lelouch to finally know love and for a few brief moments know the meaning of peace.  
Lelouch rose and locked hands with his love and together they walked out into the hall where Lelouch saw Suzaku sitting on the floor against the wall.  
"It's about time," said Suzaku as he stood up.  
"How long have you been sitting there?" asked Lelouch.  
"How long have you two been doing…whatever it was that you were doing," said Suzaku.  
"You waited that long?" said Lelouch.  
"Yeah, we never got a chance to talk," said Suzaku. "You know just you and me."  
Lelouch looked at his best friend's longing face and then to his beloved who gave a tender smile and a nod. She kissed his cheek and went along on her way thus leaving the original Zero with the faux Zero.  
"Hey," said Lelouch.  
"Hi," said Suzaku.  
There was an awkward silence between the two young men. They had been through so much together and not much of it was good.  
"Suzaku, there are some things I need to get from where I've been staying," said Lelouch. "Things I…don't want to leave behind. Care to come?"  
"Sure," Suzaku said calmly. "And I have just the perfect ride."

Lelouch and Suzaku crept into the Knightmare Hanger and Lelouch saw a black Knightmare with a large sword on the back. It reminded Lelouch of the _Galahad_, mixed with the _Lancelot_, and with a hint of _Gawain_.  
"That's the _Beowulf_, it's supposed to be Zero's new Knightmare Frame," said Suzaku.  
"Nice," said Lelouch. "Do you have the key?"  
"I was Zero for a year," said Suzaku holding up the key.  
The two sneaked past the scientists and soldiers and made their way into the cockpit. Just like the _Gawain_ it had room for two people.  
"Why is there so much room in this thing?" asked Lelouch.  
"Nunnally wanted Kallen to be my co-pilot to try and help her…you know…"  
"I know," said Lelouch. "Let's just go."  
"Yes sir," said Suzaku.  
The _Beowulf_ hummed to life and shot off like a rocket.  
_"_Beowulf_ where are you going?"_ asked a voice on the radio.  
"Should I tell them?" asked Suzaku.  
"True power comes not from rage but from truth," said Lelouch.  
Suzaku decided to ask him about that later and responded.  
"This is Sir Suzaku Kururugi escorting his majesty Lelouch VI Britannia on a private mission," said Suzaku. "Please inform Empress Nunnally and Lady Kallen Kozuki that we will be returning shortly."  
_"This is an unscheduled launch and you are required to return to base at once or you will be forcefully extracted,"_ said the voice on the radio.  
"_Beowulf_ out," said Suzaku.  
He cut communication then and there.  
"So where are we going?" asked Suzaku.  
"Shinjuku," Lelouch answered. "I'll let you know when we get to the house I've been living in."  
Suzaku nodded in acknowledgement and flew to the Shinjuku ghetto. It wouldn't be long until they got there but long enough to have a conversation.  
"So…Lelouch…I feel that we never really got to…"  
"Suzaku, please…I just…not now."  
Suzaku kept his mouth shut and flew onward.

Eventually Lelouch and Suzaku landed in front of the old rundown building that Lelouch had been occupying. They wordlessly went in and Suzaku saw numerous drawings of Kallen on the walls along with a few large bloodstains. Eventually they entered a room covered with weights, numerous dirty razor blades, and a bloodstained Cheese-kun doll. Suzaku's eyes widened upon the sight. It was proof that C.C really was dead.  
"My god," said Suzaku.  
"I know," said Lelouch. "Every time I look at it I'm reminded why I hate Bloodbeard so much. I've fought him twice since he crucified me and each time he's beaten me Suzaku."  
Lelouch's breathing was becoming labored and tears were beginning to flow. He walked over to the bloody doll and held it close to his body.  
"Lelouch?" asked Suzaku in concern.  
"I couldn't save her," Lelouch said as he fell to his knees.  
Suzaku knelt beside his friend and put his arm around him in comfort.  
"I couldn't save her," said Lelouch.  
"There was nothing you could have done," said Suzaku. "You were nailed to a cross and forced to watch her suffer. It was aimed at you."  
"Then why was she the one to suffer?" Lelouch cried. "Why did any of them suffer for my weakness? C.C, Shirley…Euphie."  
Suzaku heard the extra pain in Lelouch's voice. Euphie was the greatest blow to their friendship. Suzaku loved her with all his heart and he felt that he always would love her. He recalled what Bloodbeard asked him. He recalled the hatred he felt towards Lelouch for what happened to Euphie. He didn't listen to his friend when he tried to talk some sense into him and Suzaku just shot him and turned him over to his father. He nearly ruined Lelouch's life. The life of one of Euphemia's most beloved siblings and his most beloved friend.  
"I failed her miserably," moaned Lelouch. "If I only kept my mouth shut. Never showed her my Geass. You and her…oh Suzaku I ruined your life. I gave you the command to live so that you would. You were my dearest and most beloved friend and I didn't want to see you get hurt. But I…I hurt you. I hurt the people I loved most in this word. Suzaku I would have been there for you when you took Euphie to the altar. I would have given her away to you but…I failed and now…I'm just so sorry. So, so sorry."  
Suzaku heard the deep sadness in Lelouch's voice. He heard how mournful that Lelouch was. It brought tears to his eyes when the prince told him how important his friendship was to him and how supportive Lelouch was to his and Euphie's would be relationship.  
"Lelouch, I'm sorry too," Suzaku said thoughtfully. "I failed Euphie too. Perhaps if I had joined you when you rescued me as Zero I never would have met Euphie and we could have gotten things done better."  
"No Suzaku, you always did what was right," said Lelouch. "I was so filled with hatred over my father I crossed lines that I didn't even see. I wish I had your morals Suzaku. Perhaps I could have made better choices that would have helped people. I mean really help people. I really did want to change the world for the better. I wanted to do well. To make a world where everyone could be happy and free. Look what I've done Suzaku. What good have I accomplished. All I've done was fill graveyards with the bodies of people I love and make the world out of paper ready for a madman with a flamethrower."  
"Lelouch you did the best you could," said Suzaku. "Things just got out of control for both of us. Euphie…she wouldn't want us to wallow in hatred or despair. She wouldn't want you to be living like this. Cutting yourself and drowning in suffering."  
"Isn't it anything less than what I deserve?" said Lelouch.  
"You deserve a life that is free and happy," said Suzaku.  
"So do you and how did I repay you? By taking away your life, removing your name, and forcing you to give up your face," said Lelouch.  
"We both agreed to do that," said Suzaku.  
"But I'm the one who killed Euphie," said Lelouch.  
"And she's the one who would forgive you," said Suzaku. "Euphie would want you to move on. To be happy and to continue on with the work you both wanted to do. To end war and to make world peace a reality."  
Lelouch sat quietly and hugged the toy.  
"When I killed you my sanity nearly broke," said Suzaku. "I lost my closest friend. The only one who ever really understood my pain, my problems, and the closest thing to a brother I've ever had."  
Lelouch was still quiet.  
"When I approached you on Kamine Island during the Black Rebellion you said there was nothing that we couldn't accomplish together," said Suzaku. "Let's go back to HQ. We'll get some plans on paper. Work something out. We'll take care of Bloodbeard and we'll handle things like we should have all along. Together."  
Suzaku stood and held out his hand. Lelouch looked at him with a certain uncertainty. Suzaku's warm smile brought some encouragement to Lelouch. The dark prince took the white knight's hand and the latter helped him up.

Under the city, amongst cockroaches and rotting corpses Amadeus Bloodbeard slept on a bed of bones and rags. In his hand was the very rib he tore out of Lelouch's chest. His eyes then shot open and his smile widened. Fun time was about to begin. He rose and stretched out his limbs. At the sound of his yawn the Infected swarmed to their master's presence eagerly awaiting his order.  
"My dear children," said Bloodbeard. "It's almost dark and that means it's almost time to boogie. Let's show the world what we can really do. Let's give Lamperouge a few nightmares. You know the routine, out you go, toot sweet."  
The horde of Infected ran off. The wicked purpose of their master known in their very little minds.

nt here...


	4. Power and Pain

Paste your document here...

**Chapter Four: Pain and Power**

Lelouch and Suzaku returned and found a small group of armed men waiting for them.  
"How much are you willing to bet they'll listen to reason?" asked Suzaku.  
"Zero," said Lelouch. "Stay here for a while Suzaku. I'm going to have a conversation with these gentlemen."  
"You're going to Geass them?" asked Suzaku.  
"No," said Lelouch. "Draw their fire."  
"Are you…"  
"Stay put," Lelouch said forcefully as he opened the cockpit.  
Lelouch leapt out of the Knightmare and onto the floor with grace and agility. The fall should have injured a few of his bones but Lelouch didn't have a scratch on him. He saw the frightened soldiers and couldn't help but feel a little like the old demon he made himself out to be.  
"Boo," he said.  
The terrified sheep fired at Lelouch who drew his purple sword with lighting fast speed and knocked all the bullets away from him. His speed and dexterity was something that made Suzaku drop his jaw. Very soon the soldiers found that their clips were empty and Lelouch let out an animal-like roar which frightened them off completely.  
"What the hell was that?" said Suzaku, unable to contain his excitement.  
"That was me not wanting to get my clothes bloody," said Lelouch. "Come on, I have a feeling we just gave off a show to some people I would really like to chew out."

Suzaku and Lelouch made it to the meeting room where they were met with more than a few wide eyes. Ohgi, Tohdoh, and the others were sweating a bit. Kallen, Nunnally, and Cornelia however seemed more relieved that Lelouch and Suzaku were back.  
"Sorry we're late, Suzaku was just helping me with some things," said Lelouch. "What can I say he's a big softy."  
"Softy?" laughed Suzaku.  
He pulled Lelouch's head in and under his armpit and began rubbing his knuckles into Lelouch's skull. The two boys laughed and wrestled for a bit before becoming semi-serious again. Kallen and Lelouch's sisters couldn't help but giggle. Lelouch seemed more alive and happier.  
"If you're done," yelled Ohgi, "we would like to get down to some important issues."  
"Yeah, starting with how you're alive," said Tamaki.  
"Which one of us?" asked Lelouch.  
"You Lelouch," said Tohdoh. "And please let me personally apologize for any mistreatment the two of you have endured on our behalf."  
"Thank you sir," said Suzaku.  
"And to answer Tamaki's question, the long and short of it I am immortal due to a confrontation between myself and my father in another dimension known as C's World where Suzaku, C.C, and I met God and I killed both my father and I mother before they stopped the march of time," said Lelouch. "I was unaware of this during Zero Requiem, which was the name of my public assassination at the hands of Zero. If you saw the mark on my shoulder that's my symbol for Code. The mark of my immortality. It's how I survived…everything."  
Everyone was more than a little shocked by Lelouch's words. They had an immortal in their midst.  
"Unfortunately Bloodbeard is also immortal," said Lelouch. "I don't know if he was before I met him…or if he took it from C.C before he…before he cannibalized her."  
Suzaku placed the bloody Cheese-kun doll on the table. Kallen gasped when she saw the proof that her friend, and admitted rival for Lelouch's affections, was now dead. Despite whatever annoyances C.C put up Kallen always considered her a friend and the closest thing to a sister she'd ever have.  
Everyone else shuttered at the bloodstained toy. Just how ruthless was Amadeus Bloodbeard? What would it take to stop a man who would devour human beings and could turn into a gigantic beast at will?  
"If you want an education on Geass and immortality I suggest you find a teacher," said Lelouch.  
"Is that what you did?" asked Xinke.  
Lelouch gazed at Xinke with eyes akin to a wolf.  
"The way you fought the Infected showed precision and accuracy," said Xinke. "And your physical strength is better than what you showed before. That means you've been trained by someone. Who?"  
Lelouch and Xinke locked eyes. Both men were brilliant strategists who held a silent respect for each other. Though Lelouch had a small grudge against the swordsman who captured Kallen and made her into a prisoner. Lelouch made that grudge clear by the show of force in his eyes. Xinke never lost his focus though he had to admit Lelouch's eyes held a kind of a rage and darkness that was enough to at least make him sweat.  
"The most powerful being in the world," said Lelouch. "Now if you will all excuse me I think I need some air."  
"Hold on, we still want answers," said Ohgi.  
"And we still need a plan against Bloodbeard," said Tohdoh.  
"Bloodbeard is unpredictable and possibly unstoppable given his powers," said Lelouch. "The best thing to do is let him make his move."  
"He's been moving nonstop," said Chiba.  
"Then let him move," said Lelouch.  
"He's right, there's very little we can do now other than lick our wounds," said Tohdoh. "Bloodbeard has cut our army down to a stump and the public has lost faith in us."  
"What about the reinforcements from the UFN?" asked Kallen.  
"I've been trying to get help but the other nations aren't being very cooperative given that well…"  
"Given that I'm alive," said Lelouch.  
"Yes," Kaguya admitted.  
Lelouch went to the door but Tamaki decided to get in the way.  
"Hold it right there…"  
Tamaki tried to grab Lelouch's shoulder but the prince just grabbed him and threw him onto the table. Lelouch then proceeded out the door. Kallen ran after him and Suzaku got in the way of Gino who had his hand on his sword.  
"I wouldn't even think about trying to attack Lelouch," said Suzaku. "He's strong and he knows how to use that sword. We need to be patient with him. When I was talking to him at his place he was so distraught, so…afraid."  
"He seemed so upset over what happened because of him that he could hardly talk last night," said Cornelia.  
"He's obviously acting," said Ohgi.  
Suzaku glared at Ohgi with intense eyes, though not as intense as Lelouch. Suzaku knew Lelouch better than most people and although Lelouch was a great actor and could put on almost any face, Suzaku could tell in his heart that what he saw of Lelouch just a while ago was the real deal. Lelouch was in turmoil and Ohgi's attitude wasn't helping. Neither was the large amount of negativity from the others, especially Gino.  
"No, I know what I saw and I saw Lelouch at his weakest," said Suzaku. "He had been hurt, humiliated, and he was truly sorry for everything he's done. So whatever trash you want to say about him just stow it, all of you. Lelouch is my best friend and nothing is going to change that. I will not hurt him again."  
Nunnally smiled at Suzaku. She knew how badly the Euphemia incident had hurt their friendship but it seemed that bridge was rebuilding. She also knew she had very little time with her brother but she thought it was best to give him time.  
Tohdoh nodded in agreement with his former pupil. He also couldn't help but repeat what Lelouch said about his teacher in his mind.  
_"The most powerful being in the world,"_ Lelouch had said.

Lelouch had returned to his room and stepped out onto the balcony with Kallen. Lelouch smiled a little bit, leave it to Nunnally who hadn't had the use of her eyes in years to give him a room with a beautiful view of the sunset.  
"Lelouch?" Kallen asked.  
"Hmm?" he hummed.  
"Are you alright?" she asked as she stroked his face.  
"I…feel fine when I'm with you," he said.  
Lelouch held her close to him and they both stared out into the horizon with Lelouch's chin resting on Kallen's head while she rested in the crook of his neck.  
"Everything's happening so fast," said Kallen. "Bloodbeard, Zero…us."  
Lelouch sighed sadly and Kallen looked at him puzzled.  
"Do you…"  
"Don't even finish that sentence Lelouch," Kallen said forcefully. "I am going to marry you. I'm going to marry you and you'll the recognized as the hero you are. They'll stop calling you demon and perhaps…perhaps we could make room in the Britannian palace for a few babies."  
Lelouch stiffened up with a jolt.  
"What?" Kallen asked in a yell.  
"Well…it's just…don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself Kallen?" he asked his fiancée.  
"I'm just saying it might happen," Kallen said.  
She looked away from Lelouch for a moment but then opened her eyes seductively and then gave an adorable puppy dog pout.  
"Besides wouldn't you like to have a few baby geniuses with me?" she asked.  
Lelouch let out a chuckle but thought seriously. There were so many times when he would dream of a life with the woman standing before him. He dreamed of living near the sea with a house on a cliff overlooking the ocean. He dreamed of him and Kallen sitting together with their feet in the sand and watching their children play in the water. In his dreams he had three children named for three of the people he felt he wronged the most of the departed. A boy named Rollo and two girls named Euphie and Shirley respectively.  
"I'd love to," said Lelouch. "But…I think we shouldn't get ahead of ourselves. I mean we're barely out of our teens and the whole world is staring at hell on Earth. Yet all I want is to marry you as soon as possible. To hold you close and never let go and to protect you with every ounce of my strength."  
Kallen had always been one of the strongest women Lelouch had ever met. But the sheer romantic notions he voiced made her melt in his arms like a girl in love, which in all respects she was. She brought Lelouch's lips to hers in a forceful kiss that lasted until the final rays of sunlight were under the horizon. But as the lovers shared a kiss of great passion a lone wanderer walked the streets looking to feed his own passions.

Bloodbeard walked the streets of Tokyo whistling a happy little tune. The streets were surprisingly empty. Ever since his show with Lelouch people had been running scared. Bloodbeard chuckled at how his little fun had terrified the whole world into paranoia. Even now they were going at each other's throats. If he continued on this path he knew they would destroy themselves and there would be nothing Lelouch could do to stop it. The fire was ignited and now all he had to do was feed it. He made his way to the Black Knight headquarters in full costume and immediately slaughtered the guards like they were nothing. He took a look at the computers and the security cameras and found his persons of interest all gathered in one room and all arguing over his favorite person. He debated over whether or not to go in and kill them now or wait later and ultimately decided it would be more fun to wait. He continued his search into the computers and began looking for what he wanted. After all the Black Knights were the guardians of the world, so it would be logical for them to act as big brother to every person of interest. Politicians, presidents, prime ministers and the like. But what Bloodbeard wanted had more power than any elected official.  
"Well this is disappointing," said Bloodbeard.  
Someone tried to attack Bloodbeard from the shadows but Bloodbeard caught the person by the throat.  
"This is truly disappointing wouldn't you say Mr. Gottwald?" Bloodbeard chuckled as he brought his attacker's face into the light, revealing the face of Jeremiah Gottwald.

"The dog comes to the master's foot," said Bloodbeard as he held Jeremiah by the neck.  
"How dare you attack his majesty Lelouch?" growled Jeremiah.  
"You saw my little party? Don't worry his royal highness is in good…physical health. As for his psychological health that is shot big time thanks to me," laughed Bloodbeard. "You should have seen him helpless and squealing as I tore this out of his body."  
He pulled the rib bone from around his neck and hung it in front of Jeremiah's face.  
"Cockroach," Jeremiah growled.  
"Actually I'm part scorpion, but really I can turn into all kinds of little nasties," said Bloodbeard. "Or should I say _big_ nasties?"  
Bloodbeard reached into Jeremiah's coat and pulled out a gun from the holster at his side and turned it behind his back where he fired three bullets that deflected three shuriken knives that were flying at him and fired a fourth which knocked down his would be assassin.  
"Sayoko," Jeremiah called as a beautiful Japanese woman fell to the floor in agony.  
Bloodbeard threw Jeremiah at Sayoko to add to both their pain. Once he recovered Jeremiah held Sayoko in his arms and picked her up bridal style. He took a good long angry look at the man who shot his dearest and saw the demonic glee in Bloodbeard's eyes.  
_"What kind of monster is this Bloodbeard?"_ Jeremiah thought.  
"If you're asking yourself what I am I can sum it up in four words," said Bloodbeard. "Person of Mass Destruction. Or in two words: Lelouch's Bane."  
Jeremiah growled in fury until he heard Sayoko's gasp of pain. His love for her told him to save her and his loyalty to Lelouch told him to pull out Bloodbeard's spine and strangle him with his own guts. Love and Loyalty, the two things that defined Jeremiah Gottwald the most. Bloodbeard cocked his gun and took aim but just as Jeremiah tensed up to face the inevitable with his dearest the psychopath began to shiver. A gust of wind seemed to come out of nowhere and it shook Jeremiah's senses everywhere and literally blew Bloodbeard away. It blew him with such force that it broke down the door and threw him up into the air until he became impaled on a flagpole. The madman was coughing up blood and had his broken arms crossed over the top half of his body in annoyance.  
"If…I d…didn't lose my…sense of pain…I'd be howling by now," Bloodbeard gurgled.

Lelouch entered the interrogation room where Bloodbeard sat bound in restraints. Lelouch and the others knew that they would not hold him but Lelouch guessed it was just their way of trying to cope with the thing they could not cope with. Trying to get some stigma of control over the uncontrollable.  
Bloodbeard giggled in delight as he saw the solid poker face Lelouch held.  
"What? No smug grin? No triumphant laugh? I'm almost insulted but then again if you weren't a hard nut to crack what would be the point of my game?" Bloodbeard laughed.  
"You were caught hacking into our systems? What were you looking for?" asked Lelouch.  
"Did you say 'our' systems? Why Lamperouge these are the people who spurned you? Who betrayed you? You honestly think you're part of their fold?" said Bloodbeard. "No these people are sheep who turned against you their Sheppard. You're not one of them. Not Japanese, not Britannian, not a knight, and most definitely not a human being."  
"Answer my question you monster," Lelouch roared.  
"Who, what, where, and why, all the old questions. What is life without its mysteries Lamperouge? It's boring and I for one refuse to be bored and I know you do too," said Bloodbeard.  
"Don't pretend to know a thing about me," said Lelouch.  
"I know more about you than you do about yourself," said Bloodbeard. "C.C shared a lot with me."  
"Don't you dare say her name," Lelouch spat.  
"What angers you more Lamperouge? That I killed her or that you were too weak to save her?" Bloodbeard chuckled.  
Lelouch grabbed Bloodbeard by the head and slammed it against the desk.  
"Sorry pal," said Bloodbeard. "But I don't feel pain."  
"Really? Let me just test that theory," said Lelouch.  
Lelouch grabbed Bloodbeard's skull with his left hand and with his right hand punched in Bloodbeard's jaw. He heard Bloodbeard's jawless chuckling sound without any sign of pain. Lelouch threw him against the glass leaving a large crack. Bloodbeard stood up with ease and his laughing became more powerful as the bones in his jaw set themselves automatically.  
"Didn't feel a thing," said Bloodbeard. "What now loser?"  
Lelouch struck out with both his fists and then grabbed Bloodbeard by the throat and threw him but then grabbed him by the back of his shirt and lifted him over his head. Lelouch then brought his foe's body down on his knee and heard a loud snap. Lelouch threw him down on the ground and began kicking his wounded back but Bloodbeard kept laughing insanely as Lelouch only continued to beat him down savagely. Lelouch knelt down and grabbed Bloodbeard's right leg and bent it the wrong way.  
"It tickles," Bloodbeard laughed as Lelouch gave the other leg the same treatment.  
Bloodbeard laughed harder than ever.  
"Aren't there questions you wanted to ask me?" laughed Bloodbeard. "Well I have some questions for you too. Did you come in here because you wanted to find information to stop me or because you just wanted to hurt me?"  
Lelouch stopped for a minute.  
"I bet that's why the sword doesn't work for you," said Bloodbeard. "Admit it Lamperouge while you preach about justice and freedom in your heart the only thing you want is to see those you hate in pain. You want to taste their blood in your mouth and to feel how good it is to let loose the beast inside of you. The deep hungry thing that created Zero. The deep hungry thing that you know you are. You know you're a demon Lamperouge. But I'm _the_ Demon of course."  
Lelouch froze, what Bloodbeard was saying struck him worst than a sword.  
"You're as easy to read as a book," said Bloodbeard. "Zero's attitude, his dress, and his demeanor all had the tell tale signs of nobility, education, and confidence that only comes from being of the most well bred. Then again there are the other signs. Anger, rage, trauma, and a certain passion that only the greatest of psychopaths can give off."  
"I'm not a psychopath," yelled Lelouch.  
"Who are you trying to prove that to? Me? Nunnally, Suzaku, or Kallen? Or perhaps yourself?" said Bloodbeard.  
Lelouch growled in fury.  
"Why so angry? Are you mad at me for killing C.C and ruining your perfect world? Are you mad at the Black Knights for betraying you and causing you to be torn away from your sweetheart? Are you mad at your family for ruining your life? Or are you mad at yourself for always failing in everything you do? You failed your mother?"  
That struck a chord with Lelouch.  
"My mother?" chocked Lelouch.  
"You weren't able to protect her because you were small and weak," said Bloodbeard. "You knew that was what really bothered you. It was never your father's apathy or your banishment. It was your own weak childish body. You wanted to be strong and powerful so you would have been able to protect her. To keep some part of your family together."  
"Stop it," Lelouch yelled, throwing a punch.  
"You failed your little sister Nunnally," said Bloodbeard. "She looked up to you. You were her hero and how did you repay her for that affection? You lead a revolt and killed in her name. How cruel to do to your little sister. To take such a soft, innocent, and sweet little thing and use her as your excuse for wholesale slaughter. And they say I'm crazy."  
"Shut up," Lelouch yelled, punching Bloodbeard again only the strength in his arm had given way.  
"You failed Euphemia," said Bloodbeard. "You couldn't control your power and now she's worm food with her name in the mud and her blood on your hands."  
"Stop," Lelouch cried throwing another weak punch. "Please."  
"You failed Shirley," laughed Bloodbeard. "She loved you and you lead her to destruction. Oh how so much like Ophelia she was as she lay in her own blood with your wanting eyes crying out for her to live. What a great and hilarious scene for you to be in. Marinating in the great failure of letting your first love die. Oh you tried to keep her safe by making her forget about you but alas the heart wants what the heart wants, even that which though she wants a miserable failure with a loose cannon little brother who died for the older brother who hated his guts. I find it all hilarious."  
"Stop," Lelouch cried, tears flowing in his eyes and his last punch being no stronger than a light slap.  
"You failed your best friend," laughed Bloodbeard breaking his restraints. "You ruined his life and killed his beloved. But who wouldn't be upset she was one hell of a looker."  
"Shut up," Lelouch cried as Bloodbeard stood hovering over him.  
Bloodbeard heard footsteps coming towards the door to the room. He quickly broke a chair and placed a leg in the handle and then turned back to Lelouch.  
"You failed Kallen," said Bloodbeard. "You failed C.C and you will fail to stop me as I set out to remake the world where humankind is where they belong. Under my very large boots."  
He grabbed Lelouch's head and smashed his knee into his nose.  
"If you truly had what it takes to wield that sword you might pose a threat," said Bloodbeard. "But you don't have the glory required to be the almighty Dragonslayer. You don't have the goodness required and you don't nearly have the evil to be my equal. You know nothing about good or evil. Evil cannot be destroyed. Only enraged and I am evil's revenge for your idiotic attempt to rid the world of the darkness."  
Bloodbeard's mouth began to enlarge and his teeth became even more grotesque. His right arm morphed, not into the claw hand from before but into an octopus-like tendril. He wrapped his cold limb around Lelouch's neck and promptly broke the shocked prince's neck. Bloodbeard knew that he would survive…physically. But mentally…not so much.  
The one way window broke and Suzaku charged at the monstrous Bloodbeard. He drew his sword and cut off the tendril that held Lelouch and then cut off Bloodbeard's head with a single rage-fueled chop. Suzaku became horrified to see that Bloodbeard's body did not even tremble once his head was removed. Instead it merely knelt down and picked his head up by the hair and reattached it. The bones and flesh reset themselves and Bloodbeard's face reverted to human form.  
"Only one person has the weapon that can kill me and he doesn't even know how to use it," laughed Bloodbeard. "And he is currently a quivering pile of broken shit."  
"You monster," growled Suzaku. "How could you do that to Lelouch?"  
"Because Lelouch is my archenemy," said Bloodbeard. "I'm a dragon and he's supposed to be the Dragonslayer. Now if you'll excuse me I have a world to destroy."  
Bloodbeard's body began to shrink and change until out of his clothes flew a very deformed mosquito that flew past a swinging Suzaku and into an air vent.

Lelouch smelled spring and mountains. He opened his eyes and saw that he was on a beautiful mountaintop. He had suffered nightmares of pain and suffering for so many nights and it always took place in the same desert that he had suffered in at the hands of Bloodbeard. But here he was on a mountain with a green valley and a golden town below him.  
"Where am I?" he said.  
He looked at his dress and saw that he was only dressed in the torn short pants he had worn when he was crucified.  
"You are in a place of peace," said an elderly voice.  
Lelouch looked behind him and saw an elderly but muscular man meditating behind him on a tree stump. Lelouch wasn't frightened by this stranger but rather he felt comforted. For some unknown reason Lelouch happily ran to the old man and put his arms around the old man who gave a jolly chuckle and patted Lelouch's back.  
"Welcome back my boy," the old man said kindly.  
His voice was strong almost like a father's voice. A father was something Lelouch never had.  
"This is strange to ask but…who are you?" Lelouch asked.  
"You know," the old man chuckled. "I'm the wizard."  
"The wizard?" Lelouch asked as he got on his knees.  
"You have been very distraught Lelouch," said the old man. "Why?"  
Lelouch sunk his head down in despair.  
"I've failed," said Lelouch.  
"Failed?" asked the old man.  
"Bloodbeard is right. I have failed everyone I love," Lelouch cried.  
"You feel grief for your failures?" said the old man in some confusion.  
Lelouch nodded in sorrow.  
"My past is all sorrow," said Lelouch.  
"Your past was misery," said the old man. "Do you know the meaning misery Lelouch?"  
Lelouch shook his head.  
"Misery is a part of life as is joy," said the old man. "As human beings we are able to experience such incredible things in our lifetimes. We experience tears and laughter. We experience pain and pleasure. We experience failure and success. We experience these things because they are what give us the full feel of what it means to be alive. To be alive means to live and to live means to reach some far distant goal that we cannot begin to understand. You despair over your past and your failures when you miss what they mean. From failure you learn and thus can succeed in the future. The only way to truly never fail is to never try in the first place."  
"But…but I'm against a force so evil and so powerful that if I fail I might lose everything," said Lelouch.  
"But if you do not try you will lose everything anyway," said the old man. "The evil you face is great indeed. Once I believe you believed in using evil to fight an even greater evil. But now what do you believe?"  
"I believe I was wrong," Lelouch said mournfully. "I got so caught up in my hatred, my arrogance, and my greed that I couldn't really stand for what I meant to stand for as Zero."  
"But now you are no longer Zero, a creation you built out of vengeance and misguided justice," said the old man.  
"Then what am I?" asked Lelouch.  
"You are the Dragonslayer," said the old man. "And you have power you haven't even tapped into yet. Power that is ancient and fey and in the right hands can become the tool you can use to build the world you wanted."  
"Dragonslayer? Power? I don't understand," said Lelouch.  
"You will in time," said the old man. "But understand that you will be facing difficult times ahead. What Bloodbeard seeks is to destroy all that is light and good. I'm sorry but that's all I can tell you right now. Though one little bit that could help you achieve glory would be the name of your sword."  
"My sword has a name?" asked Lelouch.  
"Caledflwch," said the old man.  
"What?" asked Lelouch comically.  
"Goodbye," said the old man.


	5. The Dragonslayer

Paste your document here...

**Chapter Five: The Dragonslayer **

** I still do not own ****_Code Geass_**

Lelouch awoke in a hospital bed. His head felt stiff due to the neck brace he had on but he was thinking about the dream he had before. It didn't feel like a dream but more like a memory. His memories were a jumble. He remembered the pain he endured under Bloodbeard and his life before that. But everything until he arrived in Japan was a blur. But now it seemed he had some recall from his time elsewhere. Right now two names ran in his mind. The name the old man and Bloodbeard called him. Dragonslayer, what could that mean? What also was the purpose of the name of his sword? That name rang in his head too. Caledflwch, the name of his sword.  
"Caledflwch," Lelouch whispered  
Lelouch heard someone at his side stir and up came Nunnally's sleepy head slowly followed by Kallen. Lelouch looked at the faces of both his fiancée and his sister. They had stains on their faces from the tears they shed over what happened in the interrogation. Lelouch thought about it as well. He let himself be drawn into Bloodbeard's trap and the monster managed to do more damage to him with his words than Lelouch was able to do with his fists.  
"Brother," Nunnally cried.  
Lelouch looked at Nunnally with half awake eyes and the young empress hugged her brother tightly and cried onto his chest. Lelouch placed his hand on the back of her head. Lelouch then turned his gaze to Kallen who kissed him without warning.

Lelouch removed the neck brace around his neck despite the doctor's protests. His neck had fully recovered but his mind was a mess. Bloodbeard's mocking had shaken Lelouch but recalling his dream seemed to give him something to think of. A puzzle that required strategy. But the pieces of this puzzle were strange. Dragonslayer, Caledflwch, and power that is ancient and fey. What did they all mean?  
Lelouch thought these over as he sat on his bed with his sword in his hands. Kallen and Nunnally refused to leave Lelouch alone with a sharp blade and Suzaku was there to take the blade from him should the prince show any sign of wanting to harm himself.  
"Caledflwch," Lelouch muttered.  
Suzaku's eyes narrowed on the blade and guessed that Lelouch was muttering the sword's name. He had to admit it that the sword was different. In the few times Suzaku had held that sword in Lelouch's place he felt something odd about the blade.  
"Dragonslayer," Lelouch muttered.  
Was Bloodbeard joking when he called Lelouch a Dragonslayer? Although he had to admit Bloodbeard had the dragon part down.  
"Lelouch…are you alright?" Suzaku stupidly asked, knowing full well that his friend wasn't and if Lelouch swung his sword at him Suzaku wouldn't blame him.  
Lelouch moved and stood out of bed.  
"Lelouch you should be resting," Nunnally said in a worried voice.  
Lelouch wordlessly passed though his sister, giving her a pat on the head and heading toward the door.  
"Lelouch you need to rest," Kallen cried as she got in front of him.  
Lelouch put his blade under his armpit and picked Kallen up by her waist and moved her behind him, placing a light kiss on her forehead. Lelouch turned and found Suzaku standing between him and the door.  
"Move Suzaku," Lelouch ordered.  
"Get back in bed Lelouch," Suzaku ordered.  
Lelouch pulled his sword and slashed out while Suzaku's 'live' command compelled him to block Lelouch's sword with his own. When the two blades ran to face each other Lelouch cried out the swords name.  
"Caledflwch," he yelled.  
The swords clashed but Lelouch's purple blade began to glow and spit out purple flames that caused Suzaku's blade to brake and melt. The Knight of Zero stood shell shocked as he held his molten stump of a blade. Kallen and Nunnally were also frozen with shock. It seemed Lelouch too was surprised by the power of his sword.  
"My god," said Lelouch. "What am I?"  
He ran his fingers up the sword and found the blade was ice cold. Lelouch shuttered and dropped his sword. His dream was true, he did have some great power, but what did that power mean? Lelouch thought of the old man in the dream and tried to put a name to the face. He felt that he should know it, that he did know it, and that he knew it from before he was even born. He then looked at the sword and he could feel a haunting almost lustful feeling rise in his body. An urge to touch it and to let its warmth fill him. Was this what Bloodbeard was talking about? Was this the glory he laughed at?  
"Suzaku…let me pass, I need some air," Lelouch gasped.  
Suzaku saw that something was troubling his friend and moved aside. Kallen went to follow but Suzaku stopped her.  
"He needs time," said Suzaku.  
"I can't let him suffer alone Suzaku," Kallen cried.  
"Just have faith in him Kallen," said Suzaku. "Lelouch will prove through. I've never known anyone as strong or as dedicated as Lelouch. He'll come back to us. I know he will."  
Kallen sniffed and wiped away her tears and gave Suzaku a small smile.

Lelouch walked aimlessly down the hall. He felt sad, sick, and confused. What was happening to him? What did his dream mean? How could he possibly beat a man who can disarm him with only his words? Right now Lelouch felt more powerless and more hopeless than he ever had felt before. Lelouch hung his head down low and didn't see the fist coming towards him. Lelouch was struck to the floor where he was kicked several times. Lelouch turned over in pain and saw the squad he had scared away the previous day standing over him with heavy blunt objects in some of their hands. Lelouch tried to get up to fight back but was knocked down with a sledge hammer. A chain then whipped his back followed by a blow from a baseball bat to the back of his head. He then felt someone kick the side of his head with such force he momentarily lost hearing. He couldn't hear the angry shouts of a man coming down the hall. He couldn't hear the sound of breaking bones and painful grunts. Lelouch felt someone grab his shoulder and help him into the seated position. He felt a light slapping on his face and could barely hear a voice. Soon enough his vision and hearing cleared up enough until he found that his rescuer was Tohdoh.  
"Lelouch, are you alright?" he asked for the third time.  
"I'll recover," said Lelouch.  
"What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting after what happened to you? Come on, let's get you back," said Tohdoh.  
"No," Lelouch said with a bit of fear in his voice.  
Tohdoh stopped and looked at Lelouch with a confused expression.  
"I…I don't want Kallen to see me like this," Lelouch confessed.  
"Like what? Hurt? Humiliated?" said Tohdoh.  
"Weak," Lelouch answered. "If she sees me like this then she…"  
"She'd be at your side no matter what," said Tohdoh. "If she truly loved you, and from my perspective she does, then she would stay by your side."  
"If she stays there she'll be hurt," said Lelouch. "What was I thinking proposing marriage to her?"  
"Marriage?" Tohdoh chuckled. "You asked Kozuki to marry you?"  
"I don't know what I was thinking," Lelouch cried. "She was there, I haven't seen her for so long, and….I love her. All I want is for Kallen and me to be together forever. That day at the UFN when she kissed me, I wanted so much to kiss her back. But I knew then and there that you and the rest of the Black Knights would never have let us live in peace. So I pushed her away. Are you happy about that Tohdoh? I know Ohgi would be chuckling up a storm if he knew that because of him and the Black Knights I lost the last hope I had for happiness."  
Lelouch's sobs weighed heavily on Tohdoh's heart and he frowned deeply. Was this the Demon the world feared and hated? This poor heartbroken boy that now sat with his face bruised and broken before him?  
"Get up," Tohdoh ordered.  
Lelouch looked up and saw Tohdoh holding his hand out. Lelouch seemed uneasy about trusting a man who tried to kill him once before.  
"Lelouch trust me," Tohdoh said softly.  
Lelouch nervously put his hand in Tohdoh's palm. Tohdoh helped him up and led Lelouch down the hall. Lelouch wanted to question the general but decided not to. Soon enough they entered a room with a fully stocked bar, a pool table, several comfortable pieces of furniture, a large flat screen television, and two recliners sitting opposite from each other with a small table between them. On the table Lelouch saw that his favorite game was set up.  
"I'll take the white side you take the black," said Tohdoh as he sat on the chair behind the white pieces.  
Lelouch nervously sat down and stared at the chess set like it was some alien thing. Tohdoh made the first move. He moved the king.  
"I believe you once said 'How can a king expect his troops to follow them if he doesn't lead?' am I correct?" said Tohdoh.  
Lelouch couldn't speak. He just stared at his black pieces with shaky eyes.  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Lelouch squealed.  
"Judging by what I've seen the only victories you've made have been through blunt force against foes that were as dumb as animals," said Tohdoh. "Bloodbeard is obviously a thinking animal that requires planning and patience."  
"Bloodbeard is unpredictable," said Lelouch. "Every plan against him has no hope of victory."  
"Calm down," said Tohdoh. "You're strength is your strategic mind. Now play."  
Lelouch nervously grabbed a pawn at the end of the row and played. Tohdoh and Lelouch began moving their pieces as the clock moved its hands. Tohdoh was ahead and Lelouch hadn't even touched his king. Eventually Tohdoh won and Lelouch lost. Tohdoh's determined stare was more painful to Lelouch than any wound.  
"What is this?" Lelouch asked.  
"Training," said Tohdoh. "Fighting a war is more than just fighting. It requires thinking as well. You have trouble thinking because your confidence is shattered and therefore you just attack with absolute brute force. This game, the game you are unbeatable in, is the best way I know of to help you rebuild your mental strength and your confidence."  
"We don't…have time," Lelouch stuttered.  
"Actually we have plenty of time," said Tohdoh. "Everyone else is trying to quell the riots that are happening in the city due to attacks started by the Infected last night. All while we had their master under our roof. He was playing us all for chumps Lelouch. He played you."  
Lelouch tensed at Tohdoh's words.  
"I can see you're angry," said Tohdoh. "That's good because as we go along you are going to only get angrier. We will begin training your mind and body until we believe that you're able to lead us again."  
"Who says I want to lead anybody? Who says I want more power?" said Lelouch. "I could be happy without power."  
"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter Lelouch," said Tohdoh. "This is the card that destiny has dealt you…Zero."  
Lelouch jumped at the sound of his old title.  
"Dragonslayer," Lelouch said as he felt strangely compelled to correct the man before him.  
"That's what Bloodbeard called you," said Tohdoh. "Does it mean anything?"  
Lelouch would have lied or kept quiet. But he felt he could trust Tohdoh and he promised Kallen he wouldn't lie to her so why should he lie at all.  
"I don't know," said Lelouch. "I had this dream…but at the same time it feels like a memory. I'm on a mountain top with an old man talking to me. Telling me not to fear failure. He called me the Dragonslayer and he said my sword's name was Caledflwch. The strangest thing for me is that I felt so compelled to trust this man. To listen to his every word. I felt like I could trust him with my life."  
"What does your sword's name have to do with this?" asked Tohdoh.  
"Just before I left my room Suzaku and I crossed swords," said Lelouch. "I just needed to get out and he wouldn't let me. But when our swords crossed mine burst into purple flames and shattered Suzaku's sword, even melted it in some places. Suzaku's alright though…we were all a little shaken, including me. My sword is still in my room with Suzaku, Nunnally, and Kallen."  
Tohdoh hummed in thought.  
"It's true," Lelouch urged.  
"I believe you," said Tohdoh.  
That shocked Lelouch.  
"Every time I look at that sword I can't help but hear some strange song coming from it," said Tohdoh. "The samurai believe that their swords hold a piece of their souls. And I believe there is a soul in that blade so powerful that it both frightens me and makes my mouth water."  
"That's how I felt when the sword demonstrated its power," said Lelouch.  
"Has it ever happened before?" asked Tohdoh.  
"No," said Lelouch. "Not until I called out its name. But I've always felt as if the sword was a part of me. A part I just never wanted. It was like Zero's mask. I hated it and yet…I loved it."  
Lelouch looked at Tohdoh and he could feel that the elder man knew what he meant.  
"I never meant to hurt anyone," Lelouch confessed. "I just…I was so blind because I wanted to avenge my mother and keep my sister safe that I didn't see the lines I was crossing. But that mask, when I put it on, I felt so free, so powerful. Sometimes I actually think I bought most of the crap I was selling."  
"Power seduces Lelouch," said Tohdoh. "You gave Zero so much power that you nearly drowned in it."  
"I know and I'm sorry," said Lelouch. "I just…I was just so angry."  
"You should have known that combining such incredible power with uncontrollable rage would only lead to disaster," Tohdoh lectured. "Were you never taught how to control yourself when wielding such power?"  
"No, my father threw me away before he could teach me anything," said Lelouch. "While my siblings laughed and scorned at me, Nunnally, and my mother. My family hated me too much for them to teach me anything and all I wanted was for them to love me."  
"Euphemia loved you," said Tohdoh. "Cornelia still loves you and wants to help you. I don't call that hatred."  
"But hatred is all I deserve," Lelouch cried. "People keep saying they forgive me but what I've done is unforgiveable. I can't love freely or live happily anymore and I just can't let go of my past."  
Lelouch's tears fell again. How many times has he let his emotions flow uncontrollably?  
"Just throw me aside Tohdoh," Lelouch whimpered. "Let me out among the dogs and feed me to Bloodbeard. I don't want to go on anymore. As Zero, as a demon, or as some kind of Dragonslayer. I just want it to end, for the ghost in my head to go away. I want Kallen…she makes the voices go away…see gives me peace. Her warmth…her kindness…she's an angel…she's my angel."  
Lelouch lost all focus in his and Tohdoh's conversation and lost control of his emotions entirely. Tohdoh pitied the poor boy and he knew that it was cruel of him to ask Lelouch to leap headfirst into a confrontation with a mad titan but he had no choice. The world Lelouch had made was peaceful. The world Bloodbeard had deformed it into was cruel beyond belief. Tohdoh heard footsteps coming and looked up. Lelouch could only hear his sobs and couldn't hear the angel coming towards him. She knelt down and put her arms around Lelouch. Kallen gave tender kisses along his weeping face. Lelouch put his arms around Kallen like a drowning man grabbing onto a rock for support.

Kallen brought Lelouch back to his room where she put him to bed. Lelouch fell asleep quickly and Kallen began removing her uniform till she was done to her undergarments. Kallen moved the blankets and got in bed with Lelouch. She placed a gentle kiss upon his cheek and nuzzled close to him. Her breathing became synchronized with his. And while in Kallen began to let sleep fully take her Lelouch was dreaming away.  
He was again on the mountaintop only this time he was dressed in shorts and a simple purple tunic. He had a sword in his hands, not the sword named Caledflwch but a wooden sword. His muscle was smaller than it was in the real world, as if he was just beginning to become strong. At his feet were several injured men. All had been injured by his hand.  
"You're very ruthless young Dragonslayer," said the voice of the old man.  
Lelouch looked behind him and saw his elderly acquaintance once again sitting on the stump.  
"Why do you call me that?" Lelouch asked out of pure curiosity.  
"It's a world figure," said the old man. "The image of the Dragonslayer has always been that of good versus evil. The symbol is also something of an inspirational image. The dragon represents the greed and evil that resides in all of us. The Dragonslayer represents the goodness and strength in all of us. The image exists to inspire the hero within us so that we may battle the evil within ourselves and thus be able to a battle the evil within the world."  
"But when Bloodbeard called me the Dragonslayer he spoke of it like it was more than just an image," said Lelouch.  
"Sharp boy," said the old man. "

It was the nickname an old man gave an idealistic young boy who had dreams of changing the world through passion and goodness. That little boy became a very powerful man. A legend that even today is taught in schools and read about in books. I think you would have liked him."  
"Why? Who was he?" asked Lelouch.  
"You haven't guessed? Britannia's capital city shares his name," said the old man.  
Lelouch gasped in realization.  
"You're…the boy…I don't believe it," said Lelouch.  
"His name was Arthur Pendragon, the Once and Future King," said the old man. "As for myself, yes I was once known as Merlin but for now merely call me M.M."  
"M.M?" Lelouch said.  
"And if you haven't figured out that Caledflwch is the Welsh name for Excalibur then I have nothing else to say other than enjoy the power you've just tapped into and I will be seeing you in person very soon," said M.M. "But not soon enough to avoid the dark discoveries you will be making just a few days."  
"What?" Lelouch gasped.  
"Be strong Lelouch," said M.M. "There are people who love you and I will be watching out for you. I always have my boy…my little Dragonslayer."

Lelouch awoke and found a sleeping half-naked Kallen Kozuki in his arms. He was concerned about the meaning of M.M's words but when he sniffed Kallen's perfume he relaxed and held her close. This woke Kallen who opened her sparkling blue eyes to meet Lelouch's gaze and as far as the prince was concerned nothing else in the world mattered. No Bloodbeard, no M.M, and no Caledflwch.  
"Lelouch," Kallen whispered.  
"My angel of mercy," Lelouch whispered.  
Their lips joined in comforting kiss and their hands moved where they wanted to go. Lelouch felt Kallen's back while her hands were tangled in his hair.  
"Lelouch…will you do anything for me?" Kallen asked.  
"I'd steal the sun for you," Lelouch answered.  
"I order you to make love to me," said Kallen.  
Lelouch thought about it for a second but only for a second.  
"Yes my queen," said Lelouch.  
His hands moved to her panties and Lelouch tore them off while Kallen fiddled with his belt and buckle. Lelouch rolled over so that he would be looking down face to face at Kallen.  
"I love you," they both said.

Bloodbeard had flown out of the Black Knight headquarters in a small form. The power of the Beast knows no the law of one. He retreated to the sewers where under he had constructed a small mocking of the Britannian throne room. Complete with a throne made out of bones. Chained to the throne was someone who had recently arrived as the arrangement of a deal he had made to further torture Lelouch. She slunk back in fear as Bloodbeard reverted to his human form. He walked up to her and grabbed her chin.  
"Fear not my lady," he said in a gentlemanly manner. "I have had my fun for this night. You know who I am?"  
"You're a monster," the virgin cried. "You want to torture and hurt Lelouch."  
"Not just him," said Bloodbeard. "I have others I want to torture and kill. But Lamperouge is at a very high place on the list. As is his white knight Suzaku Kururugi."  
The virgin gasped and Bloodbeard slapped her. He would keep her virtue healthy and he would keep her alive as his plan required, but that didn't mean he couldn't give her a few bruises here or there.  
"My dear Infected," Bloodbeard said as his legion gathered around. "Our friend Lamperouge has just been given a serious blow to his psyche thanks to me."  
The Infected gave out a demented applause which disgusted the Virgin to the core.  
"However I am not one to give into arrogance," Bloodbeard continued. "If anything the old man has contacted him through some means. That means we're on a tight schedule people. If he learns what he can really do, or if he believes it by some miracle, we will be in a serious pickle my dear children. Now, now, I know you all want to just go out there and kill everyone in sight. Rape the city and burn it to the ground, and believe me I want to do that just as much as you do, but let us not forget our priorities. There is a great power here in Japan and I am going to find it. And once I've done what I came here to do then we will be free to storm not only this city but all the cities of the world. But until I find what I want we are going to need to keep that goody-goody distracted by the best means possible. I want fires and raid every night and during the day…just leave that to me and a personal friend of mine. Now dawn's coming soon y'all, best sleep and dream of a city on fire."  
The Infected once again roared in demented applause as Bloodbeard took his seat on the throne of corpses. He grabbed at the chain that held the virgin and pulled her to him. With her ankles, wrists, and neck bound in iron she had no choice but to go near the man she found more repulsive than a snake. He caressed her naked skin and admired the handiwork of his deal.  
"You are going to be one of my best tricks to date," said Bloodbeard as he stroked her hair.  
Her _pink_ hair.


	6. The Sword of Geass

Paste your docum

**Chapter Six: The Sword of Geass**

Lelouch woke with the dawn while Kallen slept peacefully in their bed. Lelouch felt at peace for the first time in a long while. He stared out the window at the city which looked filthy. People were in a state of unrest and he couldn't blame them. His cleaver plan was ruined by the one thing that he could never tell. The truth and truth had always been Lelouch's enemy. He turned when he heard Kallen mumble in her sleep. He then looked on the floor where Caledflwch still lay. He knelt down and picked up the blade. What he held was the legendary sword of the greatest king Britannia had ever known. So great he was questioned to even exist and now Lelouch had the proof in his hands. But one question rang in Lelouch's head. Why? Why was he Lelouch the Demon, killer of his family members, and fallen prince holding the sword of his great opposite? The man who protected Britannia from invasion after Rome disbanded and made it into a unified nation? The Once and Future King who battled evil with fair and just power. What gave him the right to wield such a weapon? All he ever did was lie and kill people as far as he was concerned. Lelouch was also concerned with how he warmed up to M.M so quickly even when he didn't know his name. And how did Bloodbeard know that M.M gave Arthur Pendragon the nickname 'Dragonslayer'?  
"What is going on?" Lelouch sighed as he sat down on the foot of the bed.  
He had no idea what was going on. A mad titan was destroying the world, a strange wizard was invading his dreams, and the most famous of Arthur's weapons was in his hands. Lelouch's logical mind was unhinged in the deepest of ways.  
He then felt soft fingers touch his tense shoulders. He felt soft lips kiss the back of his neck. He turned his head and saw his crimson angel of mercy looking at him with pleading blue eyes. Lelouch turned and kissed her dearly.  
"What's wrong?" she asked after they broke their kiss.  
"Nothing," said Lelouch.  
Perhaps it was not C.C who was the witch because it was Kallen who had put a magical spell over him. As he looked into her eyes he began to forget all his pain and become enthralled in a deep passion. He felt like he was ablaze with light and power. The sword seemed to be picking up on this and let out a strange song that only Lelouch seemed to hear. He looked away from the angel and at the sword. It was a strange situation but he felt like he was in love with both the girl and the sword.  
"Lelouch?" Kallen asked.  
Lelouch looked at her and snapped himself out of his stupor.  
"Damn," he said as he got up.  
"Lelouch what's wrong?" Kallen asked worriedly.  
"I…I don't know," said Lelouch.  
He put the sword down and grabbed his shirt. He made it to the door when Kallen spoke again.  
"Is it…me?" she asked.  
"Kallen no…I just don't know," said Lelouch.  
He left leaving Kallen alone in the bed they shared the night before.

Lelouch sat on the edge of the large metal building that made up the headquarters of the world famous Black Knights. He stared out at the city that was now crumbling in a state of panic and Nunnally was losing control of the situation.  
"Catch," said a voice from behind him.  
Lelouch caught a plastic cup of coffee and turned back to see Suzaku behind him with a trey of breakfast pizza.  
"Good morning," said Suzaku cheerily.  
"Hey," said Lelouch.  
Suzaku sat next to his friend on the edge of the building and dug into their food.  
"You feeling alright?" asked Suzaku.  
"I feel terrible," said Lelouch.  
"I can't blame you," said Suzaku. "What Bloodbeard did to you was cruel."  
"Would you have done those things?" asked Lelouch.  
Suzaku froze.  
"Would you have done what Bloodbeard did to me just to get your revenge?" asked Lelouch.  
"No," Suzaku said. "I would have made it as painless as possible."  
"Thanks," said Lelouch.  
"You're welcome, I guess," said Suzaku. "You know normal people don't talk about how they would kill each other."  
"Two things," said Lelouch. "One: people do it all the time. Two: we're not normal people Suzaku. Sometimes I wonder if I'm even human."  
"What?" asked Suzaku.  
"You saw what happened yesterday," said Lelouch. "My sword burnt through yours like hot iron through butter and it didn't even feel warm. It was like normal cold steel."  
"Weird," said Suzaku. "I also checked that name you were talking about. Caledflwch it's…"  
"The Welsh name for Excalibur," said Lelouch. "The old man told me."  
"Who?" asked Suzaku.  
"M.M…Merlin," said Lelouch.  
Suzaku stared at his friend as if he had lost his mind.  
"He's been contacting me in my dreams," said Lelouch.  
Suzaku just looked at Lelouch funny.  
"Geass," said Lelouch.  
"Oh," said Suzaku. "Merlin?"  
"Now he goes by M.M," said Lelouch. "And that Dragonslayer remark Bloodbeard gave off was Merlin's…or M.M's name for Arthur when he was a kid."  
"Arthur Pendragon?" said Suzaku. "You talked with Merlin in your dreams and he told you Arthur Pendragon existed?"  
"Sound's crazy to me too," said Lelouch. "He just straight out told me too."  
"Did he tell you why you have Arthur's sword?" asked Suzaku.  
"No," said Lelouch. "But he said I'd be meeting him soon in the real world."  
"When?" asked Suzaku.  
"After I've made a few dark discoveries," said Lelouch.  
"You're kidding right?" asked Suzaku.  
"You mean the whole thing or the dark discoveries thing?" asked Lelouch.  
"Both," said Suzaku.  
"I don't know whether to believe it or not," said Lelouch. "Maybe I'm just creating these fantasies out of some delusion."  
Lelouch gulped down his drink and then gave out a loud burp. Suzaku followed suit although he thought his burp was louder.  
"I mean who am I to deserve a weapon like Caledflwch?" said Lelouch. "The sword of Arthur Pendragon, Britannia's greatest king."  
"You're the guy who died to save the world," said Suzaku.  
"Look how that turned out," said Lelouch.  
"You couldn't have known someone like Bloodbeard existed in the world," said Suzaku.  
Lelouch chuckled darkly.  
"When he tortured me he said I didn't take into account the freaks and monsters of the world," said Lelouch. "The people who wanted a world of never ending war. He said there were more than I could have imagined. That I didn't understand evil and was a fool for thinking I could end it with a mere lie. He mocked everything that I ever believed in. And now with M.M telling me that I am holding the sword of the Once and Future King, I don't know what to believe in."  
Suzaku listened respectively to his friend's complaints and tried to find the right words to say that would comfort him.  
"Do you want to know what I believe in?" said Suzaku.  
That caught Lelouch's attention.  
"I believe that someone who has the great amount of will and courage you do deserves nothing less than the honor of holding what once belonged to a great hero," said Suzaku. "Because no matter what you say about yourself Lelouch you're a hero. You fought for world peace. You sacrificed everything for others."  
"I sacrificed people I loved for something that couldn't hold out against a madman," said Lelouch.  
"A mad titan," said Suzaku. "That's what they're calling Bloodbeard. Bloodbeard the Mad Titan."  
"Verses Lelouch the Demon Emperor, what a headline," Lelouch said sarcastically.  
"You're not a demon Lelouch," said Suzaku. "You just…lost control of some things. The world needed someone to fight the way you fought. My methods wouldn't have worked at the time not with Charles's plan in action. If it weren't for you the whole world could have been destroyed."  
"The dead would have risen and the future would be non-existent," said Lelouch as he got up.  
He walked along the edge of the building and Suzaku followed just in case Lelouch decided to try and fly.  
"What good have I really done Suzaku?" said Lelouch. "All I've done is hurt the people I love, throw away my shot a happiness, and leave the world in such a fragile place a pin would break it."  
"But this is your second change Lelouch," said Suzaku. "You can fix everything and I'll be with you every step of the way. Just like it was supposed to be the first time. I already gave you some speech a lot like this not too long ago."  
Lelouch looked at Suzaku with an unreadable face.  
"I don't know what to do with any of this," said Lelouch. "I've asked Kallen to marry me."  
Suzaku nearly lost his balance at the surprise of this news. Lelouch steadied him of course before anything could happen.  
"You asked Kallen to marry you?" Suzaku asked.  
"I just said that," said Lelouch. "And last night…we had some fun."  
Suzaku's eyes widened and his face reddened.  
"It's all happening so fast," said Lelouch. "I want to get married and start a family, but I want…need to stop Bloodbeard and avenge C.C. But now I find out I'm holding King Arthur's sword and Merlin the magician is contacting me in my dreams and he's telling me to expect bad things to happen. What the hell is going on?"  
Lelouch pretty much shouted that last part.  
"Is the world going crazy?" cried Lelouch. "Or am I Suzaku? Am I going crazy?"

On the sunlit streets of Tokyo very few people were out walking about even to attend the businesses they lived off of. But one biker rode fearlessly for his business was to be attended to. He wore all black leather with one sleeve missing on his right arm. On his back was a large weapon. A crossbow to be exact. His helmet only showed his eyes which were red with Geass. He knew his target, he knew his job, and he knew the man who called him. A psychopath called him but that was okay because the biker was also one of the less than noble wielders of superhuman power. He was a hunter obsessed with the game, perhaps which was why he had such a good working relationship with the Mad Titan. Both played the game for the sake of playing.  
A police car followed him and he pulled over. When the officer stepped out of his car the biker shot an arrow in both of his eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bomb and threw it into the first building he could find.  
"Time to party," he said.

Lelouch and Suzaku saw a column of smoke rising in the city.  
"What the hell is that?" asked Lelouch.  
"Probably a riot," said Suzaku. "People have been forming their own little gangs and militias. They don't feel safe and they don't trust the Black Knights or Zero anymore."  
Lelouch stared out and thought he could hear the sounds of carnage in the streets.  
"Can you call the _Beowulf_ via remote?" asked Lelouch.  
"Yeah…wait, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you?" asked Suzaku.  
"I'm thinking people could get hurt if we don't do something and do it now," said Lelouch. "Call the _Beowulf_ while I get my sword."  
Before Suzaku could say anymore Lelouch ran off with amazing speed. Suzaku couldn't help but smile. Lelouch was back…he hoped.

Lelouch ran to his room where he saw Kallen waiting on the balcony. She too was looking at the fire and didn't seem to recognize him when he entered the room. Lelouch couldn't wait to talk to her now. He just grabbed his sword and ran out. Kallen heard a slam and when she turned Lelouch's sword was gone. It didn't take more than a second for her to realize what had happened. She smiled happily.  
"Go Lelouch," she said. "Prove that you're not a demon."

Lelouch reached Suzaku just as the _Beowulf_ flew up to them and the cockpit opened.  
"Should we wait for the others?" asked Suzaku.  
"No time," said Lelouch.  
"What's the plan then?" asked Suzaku.  
"We check out the situation and control it in the most non-lethal way possible," said Lelouch. "These people are scared and the last thing we need is more enemies at this time."  
"Good point," said Suzaku. "Luckily I have a few tear gas grenades and the only bullets we have a rubber."  
"Rubber bullets?" asked Lelouch.  
"Nunnally's not a killer," Suzaku said cheerfully. "Though she understands that sometimes force is necessary."  
Lelouch let loose a small chuckle.  
"She's done a great job," said Suzaku.  
"I have no doubt about that," said Lelouch. "Now step on it."  
"Sure thing," said Suzaku.

A random street in the city. That's all it was it didn't matter to him. He knew his prey and knew that the best way to draw out the king was to threaten the kingdom. The bodies at his feet were all dead and the buildings were a blaze. Lights shone on him. Lights from a Knightmare Frame. The _Beowulf _hovered above with its guns locked on the man.  
"My god," Suzaku said.  
A few dozens of people were dead with numerous arrows in their bodies. Debris from explosions had ruined windows, buildings, and streets. Lelouch was focused on the man and more specifically his eyes.  
"Suzaku he has Geass," said Lelouch.  
"What are the odds that he's with Bloodbeard then?" asked Suzaku.  
"Good," said Lelouch.  
The cockpit opened and Lelouch jumped out while Suzaku kept his weapons locked on the man.  
"Who are you?" Lelouch shouted.  
"Ferdinand, the hunter," said the man in black. "And I know who you are Scion of Pendragon."  
"What?" said Lelouch.  
Ferdinand brought up his crossbow and fired an arrow at Lelouch. Lelouch moved quickly and sliced the arrow with Caledflwch. Although the arrow head went into Lelouch's shoulder. It hurt incredibly and Lelouch lost his balance. He fell of the _Beowulf _and into the street. He looked at the wound once he caught his balance and saw that it wasn't healing like it should. Ferdinand then began to approach Lelouch but Suzaku fired the guns at him. Ferdinand fired first and destroyed the guns, while dodging the rubber bullets in the process.  
"What the hell?" said Suzaku.  
Ferdinand then fired another arrow and Lelouch, who barely dodge. Suzaku then leapt out of the Knightmare with his sword drawn. But before he could bring the blade down Ferdinand backhanded him a good twelve feet into a streetlamp.  
"Suzaku," Lelouch shouted.  
Ferdinand was about to fire again but Lelouch charged up. When Ferdinand turned to face the angry prince Lelouch destroyed the crossbow in a purple fire slash. Ferdinand was made temporarily blinded by Caledflwch's glow. Lelouch took the pommel and smashed it into Ferdinand's helmet. Lelouch was about to slash again but out of Ferdinand's skin came a machete that met the blow of the glowing blade. It didn't last but the force of the resistance was enough for Ferdinand to push the sword and land a left hook at Lelouch's chin.  
"You have fire in you young one," said Ferdinand. "But you lack the experience to control such a blade as the one you wield."  
Ferdinand's muscles tightened and his sleeveless arm morphed into a grotesque crossbow.  
"That crossbow was a distraction boy," said Ferdinand. "And you're hardly worth my time. I don't know what Bloodbeard was thinking when he called me in."  
The mention of Bloodbeard's name brought Lelouch back from his pain educed stupor. Before Ferdinand could fire his arm-crossbow which had been notched with an arrow made of bone, Lelouch tightened his grip on his sword.  
"Perhaps the other Black Knights can put up a better sport," said Ferdinand.  
Lelouch lost control and slashed out just as the hunter fired. It barely scratched Lelouch's back but while Ferdinand's attack failed, Lelouch's found its mark. He sliced off Ferdinand's arm-bow. The hunter howled in pain but stopped when Lelouch speared him through the back.  
"Fool," Ferdinand whispered.  
The hunter then began to morph and change until he melted like butter.  
"What the hell?" said Lelouch.  
An arrow dug into Lelouch's right foot. Then at his left and both were deep in the concrete. He looked up and saw a Ferdinand standing on a nearby rooftop.  
"Two of them?" Lelouch gasped.  
He then realized something. He had fought a decoy. He walked right into a trap. A third arrow was about to go right through his skull but a bullet knocked the head and it went off course, barely scraping Lelouch's ear. Suzaku had gotten up but he could feel a deep pain in his ribs.  
The true Ferdinand leapt down from the building he was perched on and landed in the street. His arm was just like that of the decoy.  
"Power of the Hunter is Absolute Spoils," said Ferdinand.  
Lelouch couldn't understand what he meant by that. Neither did Suzaku, who didn't care. He fired three shots at Ferdinand who fired three bone arrows to knock away the three bullets. All there arrows struck Suzaku. One in his shoulder, one at his side, and one in his leg.  
"What would Bloodbeard need an assassin for?" Lelouch yelled hoping to get Ferdinand's attention away from Suzaku.  
"I'm not an assassin boy," said Ferdinand. "I'm a hunter and there is a difference."  
Ferdinand continued onto Suzaku who tried to fire another shot but Ferdinand was faster and shot the gun out of Suzaku's hands. Lelouch cursed, he would not lose another friend to his failures. With all his strength he leapt out, the arrows tearing out of his feet, and his sword glowing with purple fire like a lit torch. By the time Ferdinand turned it was too late. Lelouch sliced him in half and the two pieces the hunter was now in were engulfed in purple flame.

From atop Tokyo tower Ferdinand, the _real_ Ferdinand watched the battle between Lelouch and his two decoys.  
"This will be an interesting hunt," Ferdinand said into his helmet phone.  
_"I told you,"_ said Bloodbeard on the other end. _"Think you can handle the day jobs?"_  
"I would love to test his skill more and his Geass would make a very interesting trophy," said Ferdinand. "His code prevents me from fully killing though. But I doubt you want him dead yet."  
_"He'll die when he's good and ready," _laughed Bloodbeard.  
"You always play with your food 'Mad Titan'?" said Ferdinand.  
_"Is that what they're calling me? I love it," _laughed Bloodbeard.  
"What do you want me to do about the Knights?" asked Ferdinand. "Do you want them to suffer like him?"  
_"Do whatever you want with them pal,"_ said Bloodbeard. _"I'm only after the king…and the cup."  
_ "You think it's here?" said Ferdinand.  
_"I know it's here," _said Bloodbeard. _"All I have to do is find it."_  
"It would make sense," said Ferdinand. "A king of a land not his just like before, a knight and a queen who betrayed him, not to mention the wizard and the sword."  
_"So naturally the cup would be close by,"_ said Bloodbeard.  
"And the only thing stopping you is the boy," said Ferdinand. "As twisted as it is Bloodbeard I see a method in your madness. Cripple the king, humiliate the wizard, and claim the cup."  
_"Bingo,"_ said Bloodbeard. _"I want to make this game last long and get as much fun as I can out of it. So don't break him too quickly."_  
"I've seen his state," said Ferdinand. "It shouldn't take long for him to break and he's already touched the glory ever so slightly."  
_"I know him and thanks to his family ties he'll be too tied up to touch anymore,"_ said Bloodbeard.  
"I'm just saying this could backfire," said Ferdinand. "But what do I care? I can have so much good sport out of this. So damn the consequences and onto the hunt."  
_"Agreed,"_ laughed Bloodbeard. _"Happy hunting."  
_Bloodbeard hung up and Ferdinand removed his helmet just so that his lips were free. He took a whistle from his pocket and sounded the call.

Lelouch removed the last of the arrows from Suzaku's body and helped clean and patch the wounds.  
"Thanks for the save," said Suzaku.  
"No problem," said Lelouch. "Now let's get you back to base."  
He helped Suzaku to his feet but just as they were on their way to the _Beowulf_ it suddenly exploded. Lelouch and Suzaku dove for cover. Lelouch looked back and could not believe his eyes. Dozens of Ferdinand copies were riding towards them. Each had some strange weapon made out of their bodies. One had a smoking cannon in his chest and Lelouch deduced that he was the one who blew up the _Beowulf_. Lelouch threw Suzaku over his shoulder and ran like hell.  
"Oh my god," Suzaku yelled when he saw what Lelouch saw.  
"I know as if getting attacked by a giant monster wasn't bad enough," yelled Lelouch. "Now we're being chased by a pack of motorcycle riding supermen who can grow weapons out of their bodies."  
"What did we ever do to deserve this?" Suzaku cried.  
The two thought for a moment as they fled.  
"Oh, yeah, that," they both said.  
The hordes of hunters were riding hard and even though Lelouch was not the peak of human fitness he still could not outrun a motorcycle. Then all of a sudden another motorcycle rode out in front of them. Lelouch could not believe who it was nor could he contain his joy.  
"Rivalz," he shouted.  
"Hop on," said the blue haired boy.

Kallen held her breath. Her husband to be was being hunted down by a gang of mutated motorcyclists.  
"What the hell are those things?" yelled Gino.  
"They don't look like Infected," said Xinke.  
"Whatever they are they're after Lelouch and Suzaku," said Nunnally.  
"Who is that on the motorcycle with them?" asked Tohdoh.  
"That's Rivalz," said Tamaki. "He works with me at my bistro and he went to Ashford with those two."  
"Thank god," said Kallen. "He's helping Lelouch and Suzaku get away from whatever those things are."  
"They're going to need more help than some boy on a motorcycle," said Cornelia. "I'm going out there."  
"I'm coming too," said Kallen.  
"As am I," said Jeremiah. "Anya, keep an eye on Sayoko until I return."  
"Yes sir," said Anya.  
With that the three were out and headed to the hanger.  
"That leaves us to monitor the situation," said Xinke.

The three boys on the motorcycle were dodging arrows, bullets, and missiles.  
"What the hell are those things?" cried Rivalz.  
"Trouble," said Lelouch. "And we need to shake them quickly."  
"Alright," said Rivalz. "But how?"  
"We need some way to get them off our backs," said Suzaku in the sidecar.  
"If they each live up to the title of hunter they're not going to be easy to fool," said Lelouch. "Unless…Rivalz head to bridge I have an idea."  
"Alright," said Rivalz.  
Rivalz sped up and the three were cased to the bridge overlooking the river.  
"What now Lelouch?" asked Rivalz.  
"We drown them," said Lelouch.  
"What?" asked Suzaku.  
"Stop the bike," said Lelouch.  
Rivalz screeched to a stop and Lelouch jumped out, facing the oncoming horde.  
"Lelouch what do you think you're doing?" asked Suzaku.  
Lelouch took a deep breath, ignoring Suzaku, ignoring Rivalz, ignoring the horde, and focused.  
"Caledflwch," he whispered. "I need your power."  
The purple sword glowed and Lelouch made a slash at the bridge below him. At first it appeared as if he merely sent out a gust of purple wind, but a mere two seconds after and it was clear that Lelouch had carved the bridge itself. Lelouch made another slash with purple fire and cut the cables over the part he cut already. The bridge crumpled and weakened and with one final slash Lelouch destroyed the entire section of the bridge that the hordes of Ferdinand were riding on sending them all into the river. Rivalz and Suzaku were stunned by this incredible display of sheer power.  
"You lose," Lelouch whispered.  
Lelouch then felt his head spin and he fell down into the gap.  
"Lelouch," both Rivalz and Suzaku cried as they chased to catch him.  
But at that moment one of the Ferdinand clones was firing a missile at the little bit of bridge the boys were on and thus Rivalz, Suzaku, and an unconscious Lelouch fell with the horde.

Lelouch stood before a stone where in was lodged a purple sword. He wrapped his fingers around the handle of the blade and heard the voice of M.M in his ears.  
_"Behold the sword of Geass, Caledflwch,"_ the voice said. _"This blade was forged in C's World, a world beyond the normal laws of psychics and reality. It is the sword of kings constructed by the power of the king and powered by that which created it. Only one who is worthy of true kingship may wield this blade in battle otherwise the sword cannot be held by anyone else but the most loyal of squires. Use this blade well for it is Geass given form. Power itself given a metal body. It will seduce and betray you unless you prove yourself worthy. Take heed."_  
Lelouch pulled the sword out in one mighty tug and his mind was sent on a journey similar to when he first took up Geass. Only this time it was a million times worse. He felt blood running out of his nose and eyes as if his head was exploding. So much power and it felt so good and yet so terrible at the same time.  
"Lelouch," a voice cried.  
Lelouch could only scream in pain as he fought to gain dominance over the power of the sword.  
"Lelouch," the voice cried again.  
Lelouch awoke.  
Rivalz was standing over him and slapping his face. He saw that he, Rivalz, and Suzaku were all in a sewer pipe. Lelouch struggled to get up and leaned on Rivalz who showed him the outside world. They were all the way across the river.  
"What the hell happened?" asked Lelouch.  
"You sliced the bridge apart, drowned our attackers, and blacked out," said Suzaku as he stood up.  
"You're…you're okay?" said Lelouch.  
"I know," said Suzaku. "We just woke up here without a scratch."  
"We were hardly even wet," said Rivalz.  
"How long was I out?" asked Lelouch.  
"A few minutes," Suzaku answered.  
Lelouch hummed and looked down into the pipe. All he could see was darkness but he felt there was something even worse than darkness down there.  
"We…should probably get out of here," said Rivalz.  
"Yeah, Kallen and the others will probably be looking for us," said Suzaku. "And that is only going to further the state of panic that's going on."  
Lelouch wasn't listening to them.  
"We need to go down this pipe," said Lelouch.  
"What?" both other boys asked.  
"Something's down there," said Lelouch. "Something…evil."  
"Uh, then shouldn't we be moving away from the evil?" wined Rivalz.  
"No, I need to go down there," said Lelouch.  
Lelouch then began to stumble down the pipe but Rivalz stopped him.  
"Hold on," he said. "I want some answers. Lelouch…what the hell is going on? Why did you do all of those things? Why…why did you lie to me?"  
Lelouch's guilt was fully expressed on his face.  
"Rivalz, I can't explain everything," said Lelouch. "I wanted to make the world a better place for Nunnally. To find out why my mother was murdered. I didn't mean to hurt anybody. Things just got out of hand. Now I have a monster destroying everything I dreamed of and I may have only one chance to stop him. You don't have to come Rivalz. You should go home, live happily. You're one of the people I've hurt the most and I don't want to hurt you anymore my friend. If I'm going to hell than please let me go and don't follow me. Goodbye, and take Suzaku with you."  
Before either Rivalz or Suzaku could respond Lelouch ran down the pipe.  
"Lelouch wait," said Rivalz.  
Lelouch didn't respond. Suzaku stood up and leaned on Rivalz's shoulder.  
"We're going after him aren't we?" asked Rivalz.  
"We are," said Suzaku. "I may need to lean on you for a bit though."  
"No problem," said Rivalz. "One moment."  
Rivalz knelt down and pulled out a purple sword from the sewage.  
"Lelouch forgot his sword," said Rivalz.  
The two then went on to follow their friend.

Lelouch followed the pipeline and as he did he felt things crushing under his feet. He cursed and not having a flashlight or anything to illuminate his way. Then from behind him came a light. He turned and saw Rivalz and Suzaku behind him with Caledflwch in Rivalz's hands.  
"Rivalz, Suzaku, what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked, partially relieved.  
"We're your friends Lelouch," said Rivalz. "Don't try and push us away."  
"We're with you on this through thick and thin," said Suzaku. "And don't say anything else on the subject. We're with you."  
Tears of joy welled up in Lelouch's eyes. He had friends who weren't going to desert him on this adventure. He went up and hugged the both of them who hugged back.  
"Let's go down into hell," said Lelouch.  
Rivalz handed Lelouch his sword and Lelouch took Suzaku off of Rivalz.  
"You take point Rivalz," said Lelouch.  
"Yes…your highness," Rivalz joked.  
Lelouch chuckled as did Suzaku and the three boys went on. However once Rivalz pointed the light down they stopped chuckling. They were walking on human remains.  
"I think we're walking into Bloodbeard's lair," Rivalz whispered.  
"If we keep going we'd be up to our necks in Infected," said Lelouch.  
"But this could be our best chance to get a something to use against him," said Suzaku.  
"I'm not going to risk the two of you like that," said Lelouch. "We're going back and that's that."  
But just as they were about to turn around they heard a loud feminine scream at the other end.  
"Someone's down there," said Suzaku.  
"Can you fight?" asked Lelouch.  
"Sure," said Suzaku.  
"Alright, Rivalz you stay here and wait for us," said Lelouch. "And I mean it, stay here."  
"Alright," said Rivalz.  
Lelouch and Suzaku crept down the pipe.

Lelouch and Suzaku eventually made their way past all the discarded bones to the other end of the pipe.  
"Damn these guys are slobs," said Suzaku.  
Lelouch shushed him and they looked out the other end. There was a chandelier made out of a thousand light bulbs that brought light over a mock throne room covered with corpses. The sounds of water and monstrous slurps filled the room. But what Lelouch and Suzaku were most distracted by was the throne and more specifically who was on it and who was near it. Bloodbeard sat on his throne of bones wrapping pulling chains on a beautiful naked girl. He held her close and tickled her nipples. It was a horrible sight for anyone to see but what made it worse for the two young men was that they knew who the girl was.  
"E…E…Euphie?" they both gasped.  
The pink hair was a dead giveaway for someone who should be dead.  
"Let go of my you freak," Euphie cried.  
"Sorry but I would like a lick," laughed Bloodbeard.  
Bloodbeard extended his tongue and licked Euphie's face.  
Lelouch and Suzaku fell back a bit and both felt a pain in their chests.  
"That can't be…that can't be her," Lelouch cried.  
"But…could it be?" thought Suzaku.  
Lelouch's hurt and outrage almost matched Suzaku's at the thought of if that was really Euphie.  
"Who's a good chained up virgin slave?" they heard Bloodbeard mock.  
They peered out and saw Bloodbeard scratching Euphie's chin.  
"I won't be your slave," Euphie cried.  
"Yet that is what you've been for a while now and what you will be when I get Kururugi on my team," laughed Bloodbeard.  
"No I won't let you use me to hurt Suzaku," cried Euphie.  
"I'm not going to hurt him," said Bloodbeard. "I'm going to bribe him with you so he'll fight Lamperouge. Lamperouge kills him and I laugh."  
Euphie broke down in tears.  
"Not Suzaku," Euphie cried.  
"Oh shut up," Bloodbeard yelled before he slapped her.  
Unable to contain their rage Lelouch and Suzaku leapt out and attacked.  
"What?" Bloodbeard gasped.  
Caledflwch glowed with purple fire and Bloodbeard dodged just before Lelouch brought the sword down on him. It shattered the throne and thus freed Euphie.  
"Lelouch?" she gasped.  
"Suzaku get her out of here," Lelouch yelled.  
"Suzaku?" Euphie questioned.  
Suzaku picked Euphie up bridal style and began to leave but the Infected got in the way.  
"She goes out into the sun and she dies," laughed Bloodbeard as he stood up.  
Lelouch pointed the burning sword at him.  
"What are you talking about?" roared Lelouch.  
"She can't ever go out into the sunlight," said Bloodbeard. "She smarted off at me earlier today so I used my power on her."  
All three of them gasped.  
"She's not like my creations but she is in some way an Infected," said Bloodbeard. "You see Helios and I don't see eye to eye. Anything I use my powers on burns up in the sun. Unfortunately that includes me being the most powerful being of darkness the world has ever seen."  
"That's not true," cried Euphie.  
"Oh are you so willing to test that theory virgin?" laughed Bloodbeard.  
"Don't ever talk to her again," Lelouch roared.  
He held the sword high and charged at Bloodbeard who charged faster and transformed his arm to a colossal size. It became harry and ape-like and struck up at Lelouch who was sent into the air, causing him to drop his sword. Lelouch landed on Suzaku and the naked and very much alive Euphie and were surrounded by Infected.  
"I see Ferdinand bungled up," said Bloodbeard. "Well I might as well wail on you while I can. Though destroying the world isn't going to be nearly as fun without someone to oppose me."  
"I'll do more than oppose you," said Lelouch. "I'll stop you."  
"You don't know what I'm going to do and you don't nearly have the power to beat me," said Bloodbeard. "I have just as many forms as you have masks and all of them have more power than you ever could have with your little flaming toothpick."  
"You said yourself Caledflwch is the one weapon that could kill you," said Lelouch.  
"And you don't know how to use it," laughed Bloodbeard. "Now if you will excuse me I have a cup to find and a world to destroy. Tear them limb from limb."  
Bloodbeard dove into the water and the Infected slowly crept around the three of them. Euphie hugged Suzaku tight for protection. Suzaku was at a loss for words. He had just been reunited with his dearest love and now it seemed they were going to die together. Lelouch scowled, Bloodbeard was getting away again and now he was going to fail Euphie and Suzaku again.  
"No," he growled. "Not this time."  
He held out his hand and Caledflwch returned to his hand.  
"Lelouch?" said Suzaku.  
"Suzaku, take Euphie and run," said Lelouch. "Now."  
Suzaku picked his love up and leaped over the Infected and into the pipe.  
"Lelouch, come with us," said Suzaku. "We can lure them into the sun."  
"We'd lose Euphie again," said Lelouch. "Now go."  
Suzaku ran off and Lelouch charged out at the Infected. He swung madly at each monster as if each were Bloodbeard himself. He recalled all the pain he had endured under Bloodbeard and not just him. He saw his father, his brother Schneizel, of course Bloodbeard, and also…himself.  
He was slashed, bitten, and clawed at but Lelouch had worked himself into a berserker rage. The sword in his hand busted with purple fire. It was like he had become a flaming monsoon. He roared in an animalistic rage and ignored any pain he had been given as he was overrun with monsters.

Kallen could not contain her worry. Night had fallen and she, Cornelia, and Jeremiah had found nothing of Lelouch, Suzaku, or Rivalz. Milly was in her news copter and was patched into the _Guren's _radio.  
_"Have you seen anything?"_ cried Milly, worried over Rivalz.  
"Nothing," Kallen sighed sadly, tears flowing freely.  
Night had fallen and they found nothing. Kallen got out of her machine to look for some sign with her own eyes. She couldn't see anything but she thought she heard something. She looked up, dried her tears, and scanned out to the other side of the river. She went back into the Knightmare to get a better sight. She enhanced her cameras and saw Rivalz and…Euphemia standing on the other side. She charged up her engines and flew out. Why wasn't Lelouch there? That was what concerned her the most. Cornelia, Jeremiah, and Milly's copter all followed until they were on the same side. Milly got out of her copter and ran along to the others who were already on foot.  
Upon seeing her sister Cornelia froze.  
"Sister?" Euphie said.  
"Euphie?" Cornelia squeaked.  
The naked princess ran up to her older sister and hugged her for dear life. Cornelia got over her initial shock and hugged back, to feel if this truly was her sister returned to her. Milly immediately ran up to Rivalz and leapt on him.  
"Oh thank god," she cried.  
"Lelouch," Kallen yelled.  
"Your majesty," Jeremiah called.  
"Rivalz, where are they?" Kallen asked.  
Milly got off of Rivalz who had a sad look on his face.  
"We found Bloodbeard's lair and they found…her," said Rivalz.  
Cornelia gasped and held the naked Euphie close.  
"But where is his majesty and Sir Kururugi?" asked Jeremiah.  
"Lelouch stayed behind when Suzaku and…Princess Euphemia came up," said Rivalz. "Suzaku told me to watch over the princess and stay in the sewer until nightfall and then went back to get Lelouch."  
"How long ago was that?" asked Cornelia.  
"A few hours ago I guess," said Rivalz.  
Kallen jumped into the sewer line and ran to find her beloved. She didn't get far when she saw Suzaku holding Lelouch's body in his arms and the sword in his armpit.  
"Oh god," she gasped.  
Lelouch looked as if he had been through hell but he had a smile on his face.

"Please come to order, we need to stand united in this hour of need," Kaguya pleaded.  
The UFN was in an uproar. Lelouch's display of power against the numerous clones of Ferdinand had been just as much of a spark on the world's powder cadge as Bloodbeard's monstrous rampage.  
"How can we come to order when the Black Knights, our supposed protectors have hidden the Demon Emperor and his champion for so long?" shouted one diplomat.  
"It is obvious that Japan and Britannia are united in creating a race of supermen to conquer the world and now they've rebelled against the world," another shouted.  
"This calls for serious action," shouted a third angry diplomat.  
"My people are already looking for an excuse to utilize our nuclear missiles," yelled a fourth.  
Xinke felt a cold shiver down his spine. Things were getting so bad that nuclear war was now an option. He felt like he could vomit and not because of his illness.  
"My god," he said. "How can things possibly get worse?"

**Author's Note:  
First of all thank you to all who have followed ****_Redemption and Madness_****. Especially to DW77, who I must say surprised me when he caught me using Excalibur's Welsh name. I too know quite a bit of the Arthurian Legends and caught more than a few allusions to the Once and Future King in Code Geass, and I'm not talking about the Knightmares but also Lelouch himself. To answer his question of if Lelouch is Arthur reborn…I'll never tell.  
To those who have also asked me to PM then please know that I am new to this and am only here to entertain.  
Now if you want a sneak peak at Chapter Seven let's just say Ferdinand and Bloodbeard are going to be all over the city and Lelouch will realize that nuclear war may be the least of his worries if Bloodbeard finds…THE CUP (DW77 I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. I also know about the whole Joseph Bertrand thing as I took a bit of everyone to make Bloodbeard. Mostly the Joker who does not belong to me. Neither does Bertrand or any other allusions to other works of art that I may make reference to and or honor.)**

ent here...


	7. The Wizard Appears

Paste your docume

**Chapter Seven: The Wizard Appears **

Lelouch had claw marks that were already healing but the fact that he had claw marks of any kind made Kallen sick to her stomach. She was his body guard before but now Lelouch was deliberately throwing himself in dangerous situations and she was powerless to stop him.  
"Oh Lelouch, why did you have to be such an idiot?" Kallen cried.  
Lelouch was lying in a hospital bed with medical equipment all around him. Kallen sat by his side holding his hand.  
"Don't leave me," she said quietly.  
There was a curtain behind her where the returned Princess Euphemia was resting. Suzaku was beside her bed as was Cornelia, who was an emotional wreck. Her dear half-brother she wanted to save had just located her very much alive sister. None of it made sense to the second princess. She was used to battlefields with _human_ enemies that were so simple to beat with a bullet through the head. Now she was up against _superhuman_ threats that were so terrible the only conceivable option to fight them was with weapons like the FLEJA. The whole mess shook the war hardened princess to the core. She heard a breath and realized that as the breath of her sister. She looked down and saw Euphie's peaceful face. The chains that were on her were cut off and thrown aside. How dare anyone treat sweet Euphie in such a way?  
Suzaku held her hand tenderly. His beloved and his best friend were both returned to him. He felt a great degree of happiness. But also a great degree of rage towards Bloodbeard. Lelouch had been tortured and Euphie had been enslaved. That was unforgivable and Suzaku would have his revenge. But now all that mattered was comforting the living Euphie and the wounded Lelouch.

"Are you serious?" yelled Tamaki.  
Xinke and Kaguya reported on the situation at the UFN.  
"I'm afraid it's true," said Xinke. "Many of the delegates are threatening to use nuclear arms if we don't discontinue our quote/unquote 'superhuman soldier experiments'."  
"That's insane," said Chiba. "Nothing good could possibly come of a full scale nuclear assault."  
"Besides Bloodbeard's monsters seem to be similar to a cockroach in physiology," said Lloyd. "Meaning dropping a few A-Bombs wouldn't help the situation."  
"Our silence isn't helping either," said Tohdoh.  
"Well what are we supposed to say?" said Ohgi. "Hell would anyone believe us. The world's going to hell and let's face it…it is our fault."  
"What are you saying Ohgi?" Viletta asked in concern.  
"I should say…this is _my_ fault," Ohgi sighed.  
Viletta caught her breath. Before anyone could speak up Ohgi interrupted.  
"How is Lelouch's condition?" asked Ohgi.  
"According to the doctors he's stable," answered Tohdoh. "Kozuki just had him put in his room."

Kallen fluffed Lelouch's pillow and kissed his forehead.  
"Be well my love," she whispered.  
"Kallen?" said Ohgi as he opened the door.  
Kallen looked at Ohgi with certain distrust and got between him and Lelouch. Although Ohgi was one of her dearest friends, Lelouch was her one true love.  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
"I wanted to apologize to both you…and Lelouch," said Ohgi.  
He walked forward but Kallen made a move for her pouch/knife. Ohgi got the message and kept his distance.  
"What happened was my fault," said Ohgi. "I didn't get your side of the story Lelouch but could you really blame me? Superhuman abilities were real and we…I did what comes naturally to most if not all humans. I was afraid and right now that's how everyone else is feeling. Lelouch…the world is going mad in panic. I don't know if you can hear me but god damn we need you. Nuclear war seems to be the only solution, at least that's what the UFN is thinking. They're accusing us of creating superhumans who are leading a revolt against humanity."  
Lelouch didn't stir.  
"If you can hear me then please wake up and…lead us again," said Ohgi. "Things are worse than ever now. We need you Lelouch. More than ever we need you…Zero."

Nunnally was looking over numerous forms and figures. Nuclear war was on the horizon, her brother and beloved half-sister were alive, and a Mad Titan was on the loose. People were looking to her for answers but she couldn't give them. Cornelia had no answers to give her. The Black Knights were dedicated but powerless. Schneizel had retired and settled down with Nina Einstein and Nunnally doubted that he would have an answer to the Bloodbeard situation. She sighed deeply and looked at the clock. It was three past midnight and there was so little she could do as the most powerful woman in the world. Suddenly she heard a flapping noise and onto her desk flew a little origami crane. She looked at it with a puzzled expression. She picked up the little blue paper bird and flew it off of her desk but it only flew back to her. It unfolded by itself and Nunnally saw that it was a note.  
_Have faith_.  
That was all it said.

Euphie had been moved to a private room but Suzaku refused to leave her as did Cornelia. Cornelia sat next to Euphie's bed while Suzaku stared out at the window. Storm clouds were forming and the fires were rising. Suzaku felt a great pang in his heart. He did not want to leave his love but he felt that he must be with his friend Lelouch.  
_'The two people I loved most in the world are returned to me in a time of crisis,'_ he thought. _'God must enjoy playing his jokes on me.'_  
Euphie began to stir and awaken. Suzaku rushed to the bed where Cornelia was already bringing Euphie in for a bear hug.  
"Oh sister is it really you?" Cornelia cried.  
"Yes, oh yes Cornelia," Euphie cried.  
The tears in their eyes were flowing like waterfalls.  
"E…Euphie?" said Suzaku.  
Euphemia stared directly into Suzaku's eyes and he into hers. Without a moment's hesitation Suzaku ran for her and Euphie ran out of bed and both collided together in a passionate kiss.

Lelouch felt wet rain drip onto his skin. His mouth was filling with water and blood. The pain in his hands and feet had died out. He cried out into the heavens as a corpse rotted before him, rotting on a cross much like the one he was nailed to. He struggled against the nails that held him. He pulled his right arm free, howling in pain as he lost flesh, blood, and bone. He looked at the corpse before him and felt fury. He pulled his right foot out and then his left. A newfound strength allowed him to tear out his last nail. He went to the corpse that was once a beautiful girl and pulled her down. He collapsed with the corpse in his arms. He cried out into the heavens, demanding justice be done. A lightning bolt struck the cross the corpse once stood on and the energy of the blast coursed through Lelouch and the body. Flashes of war, blood, and death flew through Lelouch's mind. When he regained his senses Lelouch saw that the body had become ash. And in its place was a long purple sword driven into the ground. Behind him stood an elderly man with eyes of Geass.

Lelouch was on a boat with M.M on an eerie lake.  
"Is this one of my memories?" asked Lelouch.  
"Yes and no," said M.M. "These are your memories but not the memories of Lelouch."  
Lelouch then made a startling realization.  
"You're saying that I'm Arthur Pendragon aren't you?" he cried.  
"Yes and no," said M.M. "Arthur too had the power of the king."  
"You gave it to him," said Lelouch.  
"No," said M.M.  
"No?" inquired Lelouch.  
"Did C.C ever tell you her name?" asked M.M.  
Lelouch was taken aback by this but nodded all the same.  
"Did she ever truly tell you what Geass was?" asked M.M.  
"No," said Lelouch.  
"It is power born from before the dawn of time," said M.M. "The power of the king is one of the most powerful forms of Geass in the universe."  
"You're only making me more confused," said Lelouch. "I can only order people around."  
"Exactly, the power to lead is one of the greatest skills one can have," said M.M. "Your power reflects who you are and you are a leader."  
"Bloodbeard is a monster," said Lelouch.  
"As such he turns into a beast and spreads his evil like a rabid dog," said M.M. "C.C wanted love, Charles was a liar, Bismarck was a soldier, Marianne was a coward, Mao was curious."  
"What are you?" asked Lelouch.  
"Something different," said M.M. "Much like your sword."  
"Arthur's sword," said Lelouch.  
"Your sword," said M.M.  
"You're not making any sense," said Lelouch.  
M.M sighed and tried to find the words to say.  
"You dreamt of a memory recently," he said.  
"C.C's body…it burned in my hand in a lightning bolt," said Lelouch miserably.  
"And Caledflwch was in its place," said M.M. "Did she ever tell you where she got her name C.C from?"  
"No…you!" Lelouch realized.  
"Indeed," said M.M. "I found her, named her, and took her on as a sort of apprentice. We founded the Geass Order in my attempt to honor my dear friend."  
Lelouch could hardly follow any of this.  
"Where is this going?" asked Lelouch.  
M.M glared at Lelouch and Lelouch shut up.  
"You know the legends I'm sure," said M.M. "How Arthur was born under Uther and Igrane, raised as a farmer, pulled the sword from the stone, was betrayed by Lancelot and Guinevere, and ultimately slain by Mordred. You know of the legendary powers Caledflwch or Excalibur as you know it is supposed to have. You have dreamt of your pulling it from a scabbard of stone. At the heart of these legends is Geass, a power so old it makes the stars seem young. All the legends of the world have to do with Geass. The legend of Arthur is no exception. I caused Arthur to be conceived due to a contract with his father. I mentored Arthur and I admit he was like a son to me. He had such great dreams of being a hero for the people. I did not give him Geass because it was not my contract to make. I took him to this lake and the Lady made a contract with him on the grounds that when he died he return to her. The sword was my touch. It was forged in C's World and is against the normal laws of physics and is powered by Geass and is Geass given form."  
"In the dream where I pulled it I felt like my head was going to explode," said Lelouch.  
"That is because it helps to unlock the power of the king to its highest levels," said M.M. "When Arthur pulled it he experience a great increase in his power. The power of the king became power of the God-King."  
Lelouch was frozen with shock. Power of the God-King, was that how he destroyed the bridge?  
"I don't understand," Lelouch cried.  
"Arthur could not be hurt, he was strong enough to battle a giant, and was only killed by another who bore such a great power," said M.M. "He died and now you live with the same power. The king is a rare power given only to a few. The power of the God-King is even rarer and is so great many believe it has a mind of its own and is able to choose who is given that greatness. It chose you Lelouch and gave you the memories and strength of the last person to bare such a great power. As such you are not Arthur Pendragon but Arthur Pendragon's heir."  
Those only made Lelouch feel worse.  
"I don't want this power," cried Lelouch. "I'm not worthy of it."  
"The Geass would seem to disagree," said M.M. "It saw something in you that could take up the tremendous responsibility of kinship and thus blessed you with the conduit of its power."  
"But why did C.C's body have to be destroyed?" cried Lelouch. "She couldn't possibly have known."  
"When the power showed itself to you she was given a final rest," said M.M. "She is now part of the world. She is now part of the great mother and able to be loved by all of nature and as such return that love in some way. If you were to return to the desert you would find something beautiful there. And do not think that you are the only one who mourns and misses her. She was very special and made a very good lieutenant in my dream."  
"The Geass Directorate?" Lelouch growled.  
"A failure on my part," said M.M. "I was inspired by Arthur, he held such great power with such goodness. He controlled himself with his powers. He was good and noble. He never acted as a dictator or as a tyrant. He…"  
M.M was fighting tears. It was an old wound but a deep one.  
"He truly was the prince of kings," said M.M. "He used his powers to protect the people without care of thanks. He was a hero in every sense of the word. He had a weakness but he overcame it and…sacrificed himself for the people. I knew he would live such a life but I still was surprised by him. I chose to honor him by trying to create more like him. I wanted to use the Geass Directorate to make warriors who would use their powers unselfishly to protect the world just as he did. But…I failed."  
M.M slumped down in the boat and Lelouch saw the mourning and failure he felt. He knew how V.V used the Geass Directorate and could understand what M.M must be feeling.  
"I'm sorry," said Lelouch.  
"You are not the only one who grieves over failures my boy," said M.M. "I'll tell you a secret. When I feel overwhelmed by my failures I think about Arthur. He fell for the tricks of a temptress and gave into lust but he overcame that failure by forgiving himself and persevering into one last battle that cost him his life but earned him an even greater immortality."  
Remembering Arthur brought tears to M.M's eyes and Lelouch felt a tear escaping from his eye as well.  
"The Geass of the Absolute Greatness, the power of the God-King chose you for a reason," said M.M. "To make up for all of our failures perhaps and perhaps because there was need for a man of your power."  
Lelouch couldn't speak.  
"What should I do?" asked Lelouch. "Everything's going wrong."  
"Set things right," said M.M.  
"How? Zero's symbol has been ruined, the people don't trust the Black Knights anymore, and Bloodbeard just brought in this freak to help him," said Lelouch.  
"Ferdinand the hunter," said M.M. "Power of the huntsman, Absolute Spoils. He's a Geass hunter."  
"A what?" said Lelouch.  
"He's a hunter of Geass and thus is able to rob others of their Geass abilities," said M.M. "He's very dangerous and has a very impressive record. You just saw two of his favorite powers. Absolute Multiplication and Absolute Weaponry."  
"Just how many Geass powers does he have?" Lelouch practically screamed.  
"Twenty," M.M answered.  
Lelouch stumbled in shock.  
"Twenty?" he shouted.  
"You asked," said M.M. "And just so you know the world is about to go into nuclear war."  
"More good news," said Lelouch. "Bloodbeard is getting everything he wanted and I can't do anything."  
"He doesn't have what he wanted," said M.M. "What he wants is something that will make nuclear war sound as inviting as a Sunday picnic."  
"Oh great," said Lelouch. "What the hell does he want?"  
"The Eternity Chalice," said M.M. "An ancient chalice forged in the very heart of C's World. The cup is a conduit that gives off the Geass of Absolute Providence, power of the Divine Purity. It gives out energy that helps influence the health of the planet and its people. Should Bloodbeard corrupt it the world will be sent into a living hell the likes of which it might never recover from."  
Lelouch couldn't believe what M.M was saying. That was what Bloodbeard was after.  
"It has happened before," said M.M. "How do you think we got the Dark Ages?"  
"That's why Arthur was given his power wasn't it?" asked Lelouch. "You knew that he would need the power of the God-King. That someone with those powers was needed to protect the people. But why me?"  
"Because you are worthy of the power you have been given," said M.M. "I once thought no one could be as worthy as Arthur was. But he found one apparently and influenced the power to choose you."  
"_He_?" asked Lelouch.  
"There are some cases when a wielder of such a Geass has such great control over it that he or she can still have some influence over that power and become part of the collective unconscious of C's World," said M.M. "In short they join God as angels. It's time for you to wake up now Lelouch."  
"Wake up?" the boy repeated.  
"If we dwell on our dreams we forget to live," said M.M. "But before you go I want to tell you something."  
Lelouch leaned in to hear.  
"The key to happiness is to make peace with one's self," said M.M. "To acknowledge your pain and make peace with it. Only then can you defeat the man who feels no pain and can never make peace with it."

Lelouch awoke and saw Kallen sleeping on the bed next to him. Lelouch kissed her forehead and she sleepily giggled in peace. Lelouch got up and covered her with blankets.  
"I love you," he whispered.  
He was about to leave out the door but he heard Kallen cry in her sleep.  
"Lelouch…" she said in her sleep. "Don't leave me."  
Lelouch couldn't stand her crying. But he needed to think. He needed to sort out his thoughts over what he had just been told. He was the bearer of an even greater Geass than what he knew before. He held the power of the God-King. A power Arthur's soul had given him from the great beyond. He needed somebody to talk to. Suzaku and Cornelia would be busy with Euphie. Tohdoh and Xinke would be trying to deal with the insanity going on and he doubted anyone else wanted to talk to him. He slummed against a wall and sat down with his head in his hands. He heard someone walk by and stop.  
"If you're going to shoot me please do so," said Lelouch.  
He heard the person move and sit down next to him.  
"Only if you shoot me next," said Ohgi's voice.  
Lelouch looked up and saw Japan's Prime Minister and his betrayer.  
"Glad to see you're awake," said Ohgi. "You look like hell though."  
"I just came back from hell," said Lelouch.  
Ohgi held up a bottle of water and Lelouch took a big sip.  
"Thanks," said Lelouch.  
"No problem," said Ohgi. "You looked like you needed one."  
"I do," said Lelouch. "Did Suzaku tell any of you about my dreams?"  
"He did," said Ohgi. "Three days ago."  
"I've been out for three days?" Lelouch gasped.  
"The guy found you under a pile of dead Infected with a hell of a lot of injuries," said Ohgi.  
"Oh yeah," said Lelouch. "I kind of lost it. That hasn't happened since…"  
"Since when?" asked Ohgi.  
"Since I found C.C's doll again," said Lelouch. "When I got back in Japan I looked for that doll. Bloodbeard took it with him when he left me in the desert. I searched around until I found it in a pawn shop. The owner never sold it. He never even bothered to wash the blood off of it."  
Lelouch fumed and rose. Ohgi rose steadily but kept his space.  
"When I talked to him about it he said vulgar things about C.C," Lelouch yelled. "About what he would have done to her once I described her. What he used her doll for."  
Lelouch roared in anger and punched a hole in the steel wall. Ohgi froze with shock at Lelouch's strength and at the same time his heart broke at Lelouch's fury. Lelouch continued to pound on the walls like some angry child and this did not go unnoticed by just Ohgi. Lelouch was under constant monitoring and in the meeting room many of the leaders were watching Lelouch's fury. Chiba felt surprisingly bad for the man she despised with a passion. He did not seem like the demon he made himself to be but seemed like a person in pain. She looked on the desk where Suzaku had left the bloody Cheese-kun. Viletta and Tamaki also looked at it. It was stained, torn, and had been treated so badly.  
Back in the hall Ohgi put a comforting hand on Lelouch's shoulder.  
"She wanted to die," Lelouch cried. "But by my hand as per our contract. I wouldn't have done it and if I did I would have made it peaceful. But he…he took that away. She died without dignity. Her last moments of life were filled with pain and suffering. I didn't save her. I didn't…"  
Lelouch collapsed in tears and Ohgi knelt by next to him.  
"Ohgi, I didn't even get to say goodbye," Lelouch cried with his tears chocking his body.  
Ohgi let Lelouch cry out on his shoulder and could not help but feel pity for the poor boy. This was no demon. He was just a boy with a broken heart. He'd lost his mother, his sister had been crippled, his father rejected him, his family would not help him, and he was hated and distrusted everywhere. The world was a bitter and cruel place and so Lelouch became bitter and cruel just like them. Ohgi thought about what he would have done if he had been treated like Lelouch had. What he would have done of he was Lelouch's father. What kind of a father treats his son in such a way? From what he had been told a father who was selfish and cowardly.  
The 'demon' emperor he had hated and feared was now coughing on his shoulder as he attempted to comfort the poor boy. He didn't know what to say to him. They were two different animals. The best he could do right now was just listen to him.

Ohgi took Lelouch to the lounge and the two of them just talked. Lelouch did most of the talking while Ohgi did his best to listen. Lelouch told about his latest dream, what M.M told him, and what Bloodbeard was apparently after.  
"So in short he's after the Holy Grail," said Ohgi.  
"That's the best way I can say it," said Lelouch.  
"Damn," said Ohgi. "Well at least we know what he wants. Though to tell the truth the fact that he's after the Holy Grail isn't a comforting thought. Or that the Grail even exists."  
"You get the good part pal," said Lelouch in a burp.  
The two had partaken a few alcoholic beverages upon arrival.  
"What's it like anyway?" asked a half-drunk Ohgi. "Having powers."  
"At first it feels good," said Lelouch. "You think you're invincible and the world is yours for the taking. But then…as you go along you realize something. You realize that you're not like anyone else. You're not like everybody else. Everyone else is…different from you and you're…different from them. At first it doesn't feel so bad but when Geass becomes permanently active…you can never look someone in the eye without fear of consequence ever again. You'd have to hide it from everyone. Then you really feel different. You feel like a fugitive even among friends. Then you realize the most horrible thing about the power. It makes you absolutely alone."  
Ohgi listened carefully and couldn't help but imagine how it must be for him. Especially now.  
"That sounds terrible," said Ohgi.  
"It is," said Lelouch. "Code is even worse. You can never die."  
"Most people would like that," said Ohgi.  
"Not until they realize how terrible it truly is," said Lelouch. "Unable to grow old, to watch your children grow while you stay the same. If the world were to go to nuclear war tomorrow then I would still be here with eternal life and nothing to live for."  
All of this made Ohgi think about how he hated and feared Lelouch because of the mysterious power of Geass. But apparently it was Lelouch who was the cursed one. He was immortal and empowered with tremendous energy but he was alone. The only one who could understand that loneliness was dead and the only ones left of his kind were pure evil. The world was rejecting him in hatred and Ohgi realized then and there that the true enemy he had been against was never Lelouch, never Britannia, but the very concept of hatred.  
"I'm sorry," said Ohgi. "I didn't bother to try and understand you that day. I was willing to kill Kallen because of my damn paranoia over Geass."  
"You felt betrayed and hurt," said Lelouch. "I can't blame you. I should never have created Zero. All he ever did was…"  
"He gave hope to people who needed it and became a symbol for something greater," said Ohgi. "You need to let go of all this guilt you're feeling Lelouch. I mean do you really want to live the rest of your life in misery?"  
"No," Lelouch said quietly. "I…want Kallen. I've proposed to her. I don't know what I was thinking."  
"You were thinking about the woman you love and what you want for your future," said Ohgi. "But the question is do you really want it? You say you want to marry her but in your hear you refuse to let go of your mistakes and drown in them. Ever think that's why Bloodbeard keeps kicking your ass?"  
Lelouch showed signs of taking offence and Ohgi smirked.  
"I bet you don't even mean it when you proposed to her," He mocked standing up.  
"How dare you?" Lelouch yelled.  
"If you meant wanting to spend your life with Kallen you'd be fighting with all your fire to fix things," said Ohgi. "You'd think of a rousing speech to unite the world and dissuade nuclear confrontation and unite against Bloodbeard. You'd lead us into battle against these demented supermen and win. Then once the battle is over and won you'd rebuild the peace with the truth. And truth is true power not your pathetic rage and lies. But you don't have the courage to even try and move on. You're a coward in every definition of the world. You have the audacity to lead an innocent girl on and only think about your own pain. You selfish whimpering coward, if you really loved her you'd fight for a world where you could be together. But I bet you don't have what it takes."  
"How dare you insult my feelings for Kallen? I love her more than life itself," Lelouch yelled.  
"Then fight for her you son of a bitch," yelled Ohgi. "Lead us on, fix the world, kill that bastard Bloodbeard and make an honest woman out of Kallen Kozuki."  
"I shall," yelled Lelouch. "And Ohgi."  
"What?" said Ohgi.  
"Thanks," Lelouch said calmly.  
"No problem," Ohgi said fondly as he clapped Lelouch on the shoulder and shook his hand. "So any bright ideas."  
"Well I doubt a rousing speech is going to help right now," said Lelouch. "People are so afraid they won't listen. But they will respond to action. So far they've seen only the evil that can be done with Geass. Arthur showed the world the good such power can do and M.M tried to make demons into heroes. Ohgi…I'm going to need all the Black Knights who are willing to follow me to agree to a Geass contract."

Lelouch and Ohgi gathered the Black Knights and Lelouch explained his tale. It was fantastic although no one showed any signs of disbelief.  
"So you're going to give us all superpowers?" asked Tamaki with obvious excitement.  
"That's the best chance we have of fighting Bloodbeard and Ferdinand," said Lelouch. "If none of you want anything to do with the power of Geass I'll understand. It will only make you outcasts and make you a target for everyone. You and your loved ones."  
Ohgi, Viletta, Tohdoh, and Chiba all had children but they knew that this was their best chance at giving their respective children a future.  
"It's a risk that's worth taking," said Tohdoh. "I'm in."  
"So am I," said Ohgi.  
"Same here," said Suzaku.  
"I'm in," said Cornelia.  
"I made a vow to protect my country," said Guilford.  
"Might as well," said Tamaki.  
"It's the only way," said Chiba.  
"We need to even the field," said Viletta.  
"I'd rather die fighting and make it worth something," said Xinke.  
"You have my absolute loyalty your highness," said Jeremiah.  
"I'm not going to stand by and let these monsters destroy everything," said Gino.  
"I want to help too," said Anya.  
"I'm with you Lelouch," said Kallen.  
"Please let me help," said Nunnally.  
"And if it's all the same I want to help too," said Rivalz.  
Lelouch couldn't keep the smile off of his face. He was making progress at last.

Ohgi was the first to volunteer and Lelouch and he made the contract. Lelouch didn't want death, he wanted Kallen. His deal with Ohgi was that he gives Kallen away on their wedding day.  
"Man that was weird," said Ohgi as he put his head between his knees.  
"Tell me about it," said Lelouch. "Feel any different?"  
"I don't know," said Ohgi.  
He stood up and Lelouch saw Geass in his right eye. Ohgi's skin then began to change from flesh to solid iron.  
"Wow," he said in a metallic voice. "I'm made of iron. Look at me guys."  
He went over to Viletta's chair and picked it up with one hand with her still in it. He then threw it up and caught her in his arms. Viletta laughed and the others showed their awe.  
"Not bad," said Lelouch. "I have an idea. Think about gold."  
Ohgi did as such and thus his flesh changed from iron to gold.  
"Wow," said Ohgi.  
"Gold is a soft metal," said an astounded Lloyd.  
Ohgi didn't need any more ideas. He took his left arm and bent it backwards. He didn't feel any pain at all.  
"Absolute Metal," said Lelouch.  
Ohgi put back his arm and reverted to his normal looking form.  
"Now that was something else," said Ohgi.  
"Just remember one day your Geass will take over," Lelouch said grimly.  
"So I'll be a walking metal statue forever one day," Ohgi rationalized.  
Viletta gasped slightly at that thought. One day she might never be able to touch his soft skin ever again. But she knew that this was for the greater good and she soon would also gain a Geass.  
"I'm next," said Tohdoh.  
Lelouch then made his deal with Tohdoh. In exchange for Geass Lelouch's terms involved for Tohdoh to carry on. Tohdoh tried to focus on what his Geass was. He focused his eyes on the target Lelouch had set up, Ohgi who had become steel.  
"Hit me with your best shot Tohdoh," laughed Ohgi in a metallic voice.  
Tohdoh's eye turned to Geass and he unconsciously focused on Ohgi's eyes.  
"Perhaps for you Tohdoh your Geass is more about the mind than the body," said Lelouch. "Try looking at me."  
Tohdoh turned his gaze to Lelouch and his Geass focused on various pressure points on Lelouch's body. Lelouch walked up and Tohdoh saw numerous scenarios using the same pressure points and various others that would have killed him instantly.  
"I can see an almost infinite amount of ways to kill you right now," said Tohdoh.  
"Absolute Strategy," Lelouch said.  
Xinke was next and upon his contract which was merely to continue on as is he felt different.  
"I feel different but…not really changed," said Xinke.  
He then coughed in his hand but to his astonishment there were not a trace of blood.  
"We'll just hold off on that one shall we," said Lelouch.  
Tamaki, Chiba, and Viletta were then rushed through. Tamaki found that he could deliver out a sonic energy wave from his voice. Chiba found that she was able to achieve impossible acrobatic feats of agility. Viletta could disguise herself as anybody she wanted.  
"My turn," said Gino.  
Lelouch took Gino's hand and when the contract was made Lelouch's terms were different than most of the others. Gino was to be Kallen's bodyguard. Gino was shocked for a moment. His rivals had just given him the responsibility of guarding the woman they both had feelings for. But Gino had to respect Lelouch for that and he had to respect Kallen's love for the prince and guard her with his life. Upon activating his Geass Gino felt his heart beat faster than it should. He took what he thought were two steps away from Lelouch but found himself on the other end of the room. He tried to talk but when he did all that came out was a sped up babble.  
"Gino just slow down," Lelouch ordered.  
Gino couldn't understand him and got angry. Everything seemed slowed to a crawl and there was only one person he could take his rage out on. He charged at Lelouch like a bullet. Lelouch tensed up as Gino was running at him incredibly fast. He willed for his sword, which was in the hands of the nearby Rivalz until he willed it to his hand. Lelouch nearly struck out at the charging Gino until some kind of wind knocked them at opposite ends of the room.  
"Lelouch," Kallen cried as she ran to her fiancé.  
"Gino," cried Anya as she ran to her friend.  
In the middle of the room stood an old man in a long blue robe holding a long wooden staff.  
"You're tired Lelouch," the old man said. "Giving out so many Geass contracts at once will weaken you. Take a break and start again tomorrow. By the way I'm glad you're trying to do what I once did. Its nighttime now and a beautiful night at that. Take your lady friend and enjoy the air while I take care of the boring stuff."  
The old man gave Lelouch a smile who in turn smiled back even when some of the others pulled weapons on him.  
"She's a very pretty girl," laughed the old man.  
"Alright M.M," said Lelouch as he got up and put his hand in Kallen's.  
She smiled and looked at the old man who gave her a happy nod. Lelouch and Kallen left leaving M.M alone with the Black Knights. Or more correctly leaving the Black Knights alone with M.M.  
"M.M? Merlin," said Suzaku.  
"I was once called Merlin," said M.M. "But now I am merely M.M, wizard, prophet, and single for all the ladies who are looking for a dedicated and debonair gentleman."  
Everyone rolled their eyes at the old man's words.  
"So I see young Lelouch is trying to do what I couldn't," said M.M.  
"What do you mean?" asked Nunnally.  
"Why I mean my work with the Geass Directorate," said M.M. "My dream of a world where the Geass could be used to protect mankind. Alas it was…corrupted by the greed and selfishness of others. But that's all in the past. Who wants ice cream I'm famished."  
Everyone was stupefied by M.M's words and suddenly a bowl of ice cream was in his hand.  
"Where did that come from?" said Tamaki in his normal voice.  
"Yeah, and can I have some?" asked Rivalz.  
A bowl appeared in Rivalz's hand and a bowl flew into Tamaki's face. Nunnally, Kaguya, Tanzi, and just about everyone else couldn't help but laugh.  
"You must be Lelouch's teacher," said Tohdoh.  
M.M leaned on his staff while his ice cream floated in the air. He crossed his legs in the air and thus sat hovering as if by zero gravity. The ice cream then returned to M.M's hand and he began eating again.  
"Yes and no," said M.M. "I taught his predecessor in the power of the God-King and during the time when Lelouch was granted that same power I nursed him to health and helped him a long. You see the boy is in a very serious mental state as of the moment. He's been traumatized terribly and I admit that I helped push along his mental anguish by revealing the truth to him so fast."  
"Are you saying that you're only further Lelouch's psychological breakdown?" shouted Suzaku.  
"When he is at his lowest point he will be susceptible to the greatest change," said M.M. "He has a great path before him as Arthur did."  
"Arthur Pendragon's life ended in tragedy," said Suzaku. "Do you want Lelouch to suffer more than he already has?"  
"It is not what I want Suzaku Kururugi but what the collective unconscious wants," said M.M. "Arthur himself influenced the semi-sentient power of Absolute Greatness to be granted to Lelouch."  
"But why him?" asked Cornelia. "Hasn't Lelouch suffered enough already?"  
"The collective unconscious gained an interest in Lelouch ever since he fought Charles in C's World," said M.M. "Besides the power was looking for a new host anyway and Lelouch seemed to be the best possible candidate."  
"If the power is sentient then why would it need to be influenced by anyone?" asked Tohdoh in curiosity.  
"The power is wild and free much like a child or dog but Arthur had a great amount of control of the immense power," said M.M. "He trained that power and gave it to a new master. He gave Lelouch much of the memory he had as to in some way prepare the boy. The power was so great Lelouch's mind had trouble registering it and thus I put him in a sort of hypnotic state to physically ready him. I placed him in Japan and let…"  
"Let him out into the world with no one to help him with his powers," Ohgi scowled.  
"I let him explore into his darkest parts of his heart," said M.M. "He explored the deep recesses of his guilt and anguish while still trying to hone himself. That was his test to me to see if he would be dedicated to his path. I also had to see if his path would be about vengeance or justice. If it were used for mere revenge the power would have failed him as it was trained to only be used for noble purposes."  
"Lelouch fought Bloodbeard to protect us from his Infected," said Suzaku.  
"No, he was after his revenge," said M.M. "And thus the power never really worked out."  
"He…"  
"He came to your rescue because you were his friend and he loved you," said M.M. "This allowed him to use the power even though he didn't understand it. It's what caused Bloodbeard to feel pain for a brief second."  
"But he could use his sword," said Nunnally. "After Bloodbeard tortured him during the interrogation."  
"I influenced that a bit by giving him what could be called the command code for his powers," said M.M. "The sword's name acted like a jumpstart switch and when he fought against Ferdinand he went out to prevent innocent people from being hurt."  
"So Lelouch is a hero, alright," cheered Tamaki.  
""Yes but he is misguided," said M.M. "His mourning over his failures and his shattered confidence prevent him from using his power to the fullest. However I feel that he will slowly recover."

Lelouch and Kallen walked out of the building where they found a horse drawn carriage waiting for them. Lelouch couldn't help but feel M.M was responsible. He pulled Kallen along and helped her in. He wordlessly nodded to the driver to carry on and sat close to Kallen. She giggled and put her head on his shoulder while he put his head on hers.  
"It really is a beautiful night," Kallen said looking up at the full moon.  
"I've seen sights more beautiful," said Lelouch. "I've seen you."  
Kallen sighed as Lelouch romanced her. She felt him move and saw that he was holding the hand she held her ring on.  
"Kallen?" asked Lelouch. "Will you marry me?"  
Kallen smiled and a small tear escaped her eye.  
"How many times do I have to day yes?" she said.  
"I mean it now more than ever," said Lelouch. "Kallen, I want a home, a life of my own, and maybe…"  
"A few Britannian-Japanese babies," giggled Kallen.  
"As many as you want," said Lelouch. "Kallen I want you in my future. I want a future. To forget everything horrible that has ever happened to me. To replace them with better memories. Kallen, please help me forget."  
Lelouch hung his head down but Kallen brought it up and took her lips to his.  
"Marry me and I will follow you to hell," she said.  
"That's what scares me the most in this world," said Lelouch. "That I will only lead to your demise. That I'll let you down."  
"Lelouch, look at me," she said.  
Lelouch looked deep into her eyes and lost all thought.  
"If we're going to be married then you have to be willing to let me into your life," said Kallen. "The good and the bad. Together we can do anything. Overcome any difficulty, face any foe, but I need you to trust me and not worry."  
"Kallen you're the most important thing in the world to me," said Lelouch. "I can't help but worry that I'll…Kallen, I need you to accept a contract."  
Kallen put her lips to Lelouch and the process went on. In exchange for Geass Kallen was to be at his side as his wife for all eternity. Kallen of course accepted this contract but they still kissed on.

Eventually they came to the park. Lelouch was still awake but a blissful Kallen was sleeping on his lap.  
"You two seem like you're in love," said M.M's voice from the driver's seat.  
"I love her more than anything M.M," said Lelouch.  
M.M took of his disguise and turned to Lelouch.  
"She is quite beautiful," said M.M.  
"She's more than that," said Lelouch. "She's kind, she's brave, and she fights for what she believes in. She's…words just can't describe her. She's my Q1, my Ace, and my queen. I'm going to marry her M.M. I'll stop Bloodbeard from reaching the cup for her and the world I want our children to live in."  
"Fighting for love is perhaps a more noble reason to go to war," said M.M. "Arthur would be proud."  
"What was he like?" asked Lelouch.  
"He was…the prince of kings," said M.M. "That's the best way to describe him. He was perhaps the greatest wielder of the Power of the God-King."  
"He was your 'young Dragonslayer'," chuckled Lelouch.  
M.M chuckled fondly.  
"He was so enthusiastic to become a champion of justice and freedom," said M.M. "Yes, he was my Dragonslayer. And you are his Godsend."  
"Godsend?" asked Lelouch.  
"Well you're rebuilding your symbol of righteousness aren't you?" said M.M. "You've passed the title of Zero onto another. I was merely offering a catchy new title. Just imagine it: Godsend and Zero, sounds like a bestselling comic book and if you do give the rights I want ten percent of the cut."  
"What would an immortal want with money?" asked Lelouch.  
"What would an immortal want with junk food," said M.M. "We're still ruled by needs of flavor and satisfaction much like humans. My needs…are quite human if you know what I'm talking about."  
Lelouch didn't want to think about it.  
"Godsend and Zero," Lelouch chuckled. "Sounds catchy and since the Black Knights are going south I should rebuild them as…"  
"The Dragonslayers," said M.M. "Keep up the image. The Black Knight was a symbol of a heroic rogue who fought against the system for the people."  
"And as you told me before the Dragonslayer is the ultimate symbol of good versus evil," said Lelouch. "I guess I have no choice then. The Black Knights have been destroyed by Bloodbeard."  
"And from the ashes rise the Dragonslayers," said M.M.  
Lelouch smirked like he did before.  
"You still have a long way to go my young friend and time is short," said M.M. "You need to rebuild your old skills as well as keep your new skills strong."  
"I will," said Lelouch. "Thank you M.M."  
"Don't thank me I am merely the teacher," said M.M. "Thank your queen she gave you one of the most important things you will need."  
"What?" asked Lelouch.  
"Something to fight for," M.M chuckled.

M.M finished his ice cream and relaxed in mid-air.  
"He's making excellent progress," said M.M.  
"What?" asked Nunnally. "Has something happened to Lelouch?"  
"He's been bitten by the love bug and has begun to make plans," said M.M.  
"So we're going to be going after Bloodbeard pretty soon," said Gino.  
"Well actually he's making plans for his wedding to Kallen Kozuki," said M.M bluntly.  
"They're…they're getting married?" Nunnally gasped.  
Gino froze and M.M gave him a suspicious look.  
"Man the guy works fast," said Tamaki.  
"And of course he is making plans against Bloodbeard," said M.M. "Making symbols and battle plans. But of course the boy is being very romantic with the young lady. If you call giving her a Geass romantic. I would have done such things if I was only forty thousand years younger. Of course I'd still be ancient at that time but then if I subtracted eighty."  
"You're over forty thousand years old," gasped Tanzi in surprise.  
"I am an immortal after all," said M.M.  
"I can only imagine what you must have seen sir," said Tohdoh.  
"Seen and cannot forget," said M.M. "The good and the bad. I have seen countless wars, famines, and plagues and strangely felt a need to help humanity with these issues."  
"What's so strange about wanting to help people?" asked Ohgi.  
"I am an immortal and immortals have nothing better to do than deliberate over world phenomena that effect over billions and billions of years and generally do not care about the lives of mere motes in the river of time," said M.M. "However I was always something a sympathetic immortal and thus wanted to help the finite beings of existence. I chose not to directly interfere but rather influence. One of my greatest influences was…Arthur. Now it is Lelouch who takes up the responsibility of guardian of humanity."  
"What gives you the right to thrust that kind of responsibility on a traumatized boy?" said Cornelia.  
"It was not my choice but that of the collective unconscious that even a being such as myself must bow down to and obey," said M.M.  
"All of this is hurting my head," said Tamaki.  
"Everything hurts your head if it isn't as simple as shooting someone in the head," said Tohdoh.  
"Even if they're kids," said Rivalz.  
"How many times do I have to apologize for that," said Tamaki.  
M.M sighed and leaned back. Bickering and squabbling like children and yet they were the ones who were going to have to save the world. They were perfect.  
"M.M," said Nunnally.  
The old man turned his gaze towards the empress.  
"Yes my lady," said M.M.  
"Since Lelouch isn't here can you…"  
"You want me to finish the contracts he set out? Well I might as well since Lelouch won't be back until tomorrow afternoon," said M.M. "And by the way Xinke your Geass is the power of Absolute Survival."  
"What?" said Xinke.  
"You'll be able to survive anything short of all out nuclear war," said M.M. "And you'll find that you have more time than ever before."  
To say that the brilliant and collected Li Xinke was shocked was an understatement. He had been cured by the man he once wanted to kill. He was cured.  
Everyone else was equally surprised by this.  
"My god," said Xinke. "What else can Geass do?"  
"The powers of Geass are limitless," said M.M. "As limitless as mankind's imagination."  
"What Geass do you have?" asked Nunnally.  
"The power of the Magus," said M.M. "Absolute Possibility though I think I may have told Lelouch something different. These things slip my mind sometimes isn't that funny."  
M.M broke out laughing and everyone else couldn't help but sweat with annoyance. It was like having a C.C with a personality.  
"Anyway back to business," said M.M.  
"I'm next," said Cornelia.  
M.M touched Cornelia's forehead and made his contract with her. His terms were that Cornelia watches Lelouch as a concerned family member and Cornelia agreed. Cornelia nearly collapsed while the power took over her.  
"What Geass…do I have?" asked Cornelia.  
"Absolute…Healing," said M.M.

Lelouch was awoken by the sounds of singing from the shower. They were in Kallen's house. Her mother had been evacuated some days ago.  
He walked up and entered the shower where he saw Kallen bathing herself and singing beautifully. He walked like a cat and once he got to the shower he reached under her arms and squeezed her breasts.  
"Lelouch behave," said Kallen.  
"Why are you going to slice my wrists?" asked Lelouch.  
Kallen turned and pulled him into the shower and threw him to the ground. She sat on top of him and he grabbed her ass.  
"Careful," she said. "I have a hickey down there and it's sore."  
"Sorry," said Lelouch.  
Kallen leaned down and bit into Lelouch's neck. She bit down hard but found that she couldn't break though Lelouch's skin.  
"It looks like you're having trouble," said Lelouch with a chuckle.  
Kallen grunted and crossed her arms across her breasts. Lelouch sighed because Kallen was denying him her glorious tits.  
"Keep that smug attitude up and you'll get no more of my boobs or my butt," said Kallen.  
"You can't deny your king or husband," said Lelouch.  
"You're not my king and husband yet," said Kallen.  
"But…"  
Kallen put her foot on Lelouch's face and forced his head down.  
"You won't be getting at my butt anytime soon," said Kallen.  
Lelouch pulled Kallen's foot and pulled her leg. This caused her to stumble and gave Lelouch a shot at her buttocks.  
"That wasn't fair you know," said Kallen, sharing her now filled tub with Lelouch.  
"You had your foot in my face," said Lelouch. "You gave me the opening and the challenge. Besides you know you liked it."  
"I liked having my ass chewed on," said Kallen.  
"Chewed on and then kissed," said Lelouch.  
"Now I'm going to have to rub medicine on it," said Kallen. "It's really sore."  
"I could rub you," said Lelouch.  
Kallen hummed.  
"Fine, but just rub," said Kallen.  
"You can't stop me from fantasizing," said Lelouch. "You're incredible by the way."  
Kallen blushed until her face was as read as her hair.  
"I think the water's getting cold," she said.  
She activated the Geass in her right eye and a halo of golden light surrounded her head. A corona of heat then heated the water but Kallen over did it slightly and all the water evaporated. The tub also melted. As did most of the bathroom. The two teens were clean and dry though.  
"The power of the Sun," said Lelouch in partial astonishment. "Absolute Heat, not that you weren't hot enough already."  
Kallen blushed yet again. Lelouch then picked up his naked love and carried her into the bedroom. When they arrived they found a purple chainmail shirt like the one Lelouch had before only this time it was covered in a purple scale mesh.  
"I think that's M.M's way of saying we need to get dressed," said Kallen.  
"Let me put medicine on you and then I'll dress," said Lelouch.  
"Dress and then put medicine on me," said Kallen.  
Lelouch rolled her on the bed and gazed at her beautiful and shapely body. He then donned his cargo pants, boots, and put on the scale shirt. He looked on the nightstand and saw a jar of medicine and two spiked wrist guards conveniently placed there.  
"M.M thought of everything," said Lelouch.  
He went over and put the wrist guards on and then took up the medicine. He lathered it and then took it to Kallen's cheeks. Kallen giggled as Lelouch caressed her gently. The sensations in their actions brought passions in both of them.  
"You're so gentle," said Kallen.  
"I try to be," said Lelouch. "I try to do the right thing but it's like…no this is our moment Kallen. I'm not going to bring my problems into this."  
"Lelouch you need to share everything with me if we're going to be married," said Kallen.  
She turned her head to look at him and Lelouch sighed. He explained his doubts as the carrier of Arthur's Geass and as M.M's 'Godsend'. He truly felt that he did not deserve it and felt that he didn't truly believe in it. However he told her that the one thing he did believe in was that he was madly in love with her and would do everything in his power to fight for a world they would be free to raise a family in.  
"Lelouch…I love you," said Kallen.  
"I'll love you till after the universe ends," said Lelouch as he finished messaging her butt.  
He couldn't help but feel that if he failed to stop Bloodbeard's corruption of the Eternity Chalice the universe would end. He pushed the bad thoughts out of his mind and then began messaging the rest of Kallen's body as she groaned in comfort.

**Author's Note: I hope everyone who knows the Arthurian Legends and the ****_Code Geass_**** universe will say that I was able to merge both mythologies well and gave a good explanation on what I believe Geass is and so on. And please let everyone who sees parallels to characters such as Colossus, The Metal Men, and any character that the CG cast share powers with please know that I do not own any of them and am merely going with what I believe the existing characters would have as Geass powers. Also I know I explained M.M's power as something else but this just came to me as I thought it was more fitting. **

nt here...


	8. The Geass Hunter

Paste your document here

**Chapter Eight: The Geass Hunter **

Lelouch and Kallen walked down the streets of the city. It looked deserted and dead especially with the grey clouds above. People were evacuating by the truckload because of the panic that was being spread by Bloodbeard, Ferdinand, and Lelouch himself.  
"I have to stop this before it gets any worse," said Lelouch as they walked along.  
"You're not alone Lelouch," said Kallen.  
"I know," he said tenderly. "Thank you Kallen."  
"For what?" she asked.  
"For…everything," said Lelouch. "You've always been there for me. You've saved me from war, drugs, and…me. Kallen, you're the most amazing person I've ever met. You're an angel."  
Kallen blushed as Lelouch brought her into a tender loving kiss. They continued on until they passed the rubble of Ashford Academy. Lelouch stopped moving when he saw the horrible destruction before him. Kallen hugged Lelouch tenderly as he gazed wordlessly at the horrible sight.  
"I will make this right," he said. "I won't let him get away with this."

"I won't lose you this time," Suzaku whispered.  
The last few days had been tough on Euphie. She had been poked and played with by doctors and the like to see if she truly was Euphemia Li Britannia. She had the DNA, the memoires, and the personality. She visited Lelouch while he was out and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and whispered that she felt no ill will for him. Lelouch would have liked to hear that but Suzaku doubted that Lelouch would accept that forgiveness. What happened to Euphie broke both of their hearts but Suzaku couldn't help but feel his heart heal when Euphie said she forgave him. Of course Euphie would forgive Lelouch, she was naturally so kind and gentle and that was all the proof Suzaku needed. She slept now although she had tears in her eyes. All the tests confirmed she was Euphie but also that she had been tampered with genetically. Suzaku didn't wait to hear the results. He took a lock of Euphie's long pink hair and held it to sunlight and watched in horror as it burned away. Euphie would never be able to feel the warmth of day on her skin again.  
"The returned princess I see," said M.M as he suddenly appeared next to the seated Suzaku.  
"Is there anything Jeremiah can do with his Geass Canceller?" asked Suzaku. "Anything anyone can do?"  
"Bloodbeard's Geass of Absolute Corruption is powerful," said M.M. "It affects the mind, body, and soul. For Euphemia he chose to affect her body but by denying such a precious flower of the sun it would leave her in a world of darkness and cold and in Bloodbeard's twisted min a world without hope."  
"How could he do this to her?" Suzaku cried. "Euphie never did anything to him."  
"I am curious as to the how," said M.M. "My only guess is that he got a hold of her body when it was still fresh."  
Suzaku's eyes widened with shock. That maniac had stolen Euphie's body before it was even cold. What was buried in her grave? A dummy?  
"What could he have done to her?" Suzaku cried.  
"Do you know why dragons horde princesses?" asked M.M.  
"No," said Suzaku.  
"They have no use for the virgin princess other than to keep her as an object and nothing more," said M.M. "To Bloodbeard your beloved Euphemia is nothing more than a mere toy to play with. You said he wanted you to join him by using her as a bargaining chip is that correct?"  
"Straight from that bastard's mouth," said Suzaku. "He was hoping Lelouch would kill me or that I would kill Lelouch. My god I bet he would have made her watch."  
"A beautiful woman torn between the two men she loves most in the world," said M.M. "A story as old as the ages and a tale that can still be told today."  
"What do you mean?" asked Suzaku. "Is Bloodbeard going to hurt or use her?"  
"He just might," said M.M. "The charms of a woman can often lead to a man's eternal happiness or his foul demise. I'm not too frightened for Lelouch. I have no doubt that Kallen Kozuki is perhaps his greatest way of growing into his power but if he gets too involved with their affair he could lose sight."  
"If he does Kallen will slap some sense into him," Suzaku laughed.  
"I have no doubt about that," said M.M. "But as for you…look where your passions for her lead you."  
Suzaku didn't take offence. He knew what he did when he lost Euphie the first time around. He was so in love with her that when she vanished from his life he let himself become a shell that didn't care who he hurt. It was only when he thought he killed Lelouch that he truly began to feel human again.  
"Remember, she is still technically an Infected," said M.M. "She is still Bloodbeard's pawn and he will find a way to use her."  
"Can't you do something?" cried Suzaku, quietly though as not to disturb Euphie.  
"No," said M.M. "Only the Eternity Chalice can. Its Absolute Purity will expel any darkness done by a Geass such as Absolute Corruption. But be warned it will test your love for Euphemia just as it tests all those who seek it."  
"I'm not afraid," said Suzaku. "I love Euphie more than…"  
"Mere words or actions will not be enough," said M.M. "It will look deep into your soul and judge your affections to see whether it is the truest of love or the vilest of lust. Though take comfort that you will not be the only one who will be tested."  
"You're talking about Lelouch aren't you?" asked Suzaku.  
"He will be tested in his virtue," said M.M. "He will have to be tested to see if he is truly dedicated to justice or is after mere blind vengeance."  
"Is the test different for everyone who seeks the Chalice?" asked Suzaku.  
"It tests what truly lies in your heart," said M.M. "If you pass then the Chalice will bless you. If you fail…"  
"What?" asked Suzaku.  
"If you should fail then you will face the penalty for seeking such a divine tool of power," said M.M.  
"Penalty?" asked Suzaku.  
"Icarus is a story about the dangers of arrogance," said M.M. "I believe you know what happened to poor Icarus."  
Suzaku gulped and trembled slightly.  
"That is the price of a divine favor," said M.M.  
"But…Lelouch would survive wouldn't he?" asked Suzaku. "He's immortal."  
"There comes a time when even gods must die," said M.M.  
He then left without another word. Suzaku shuttered but then felt a soft hand touch his. He turned and saw that Euphie was awake. Suzaku melted as he fell down to meet her level.  
"Euphie," he cried as they enveloped into a hug.

Lelouch stood in shock at what the suddenly appeared M.M told him. About the tests of the Chalice and the consequences.  
"So if I'm not…entirely devoted to justice the cup will kill me," Lelouch said a bit frightened.  
"Not just killed," said M.M. "Absolutely destroyed."  
Kallen tensed up at M.M's words. Could she lose Lelouch all over again?  
"The Chalice will reveal itself to the purest soul in the deepest hour of need," said M.M. "When the dark weighs down the scale the light comes to try and balance it out."  
"What does that mean?" asked Kallen.  
"It means things are going to get worse before they get better," said Lelouch.  
"Terribly worse," said M.M.  
Lelouch stepped back and dropped down on the rubble.  
"It hasn't even started yet has it?" Lelouch said with the fear clear in his voice.  
"No it hasn't," said M.M.  
Lelouch then heard screams coming from elsewhere. He rushed to them with Kallen following in close pursuit. Eventually they came to an overpass where Ferdinand stood on the side railing and below him were at least five people all hung by the neck. The people in the streets were sent into a panic. Lelouch looked up at the hunter and saw a distinguishing trait. The lion-like mane on his jacket. Lelouch felt certain that that what the true Ferdinand the hunter. The man in the leather suit gazed down and made eye contact with Lelouch. The hunter then grew a sword out of his arm and cut down the bodies which Lelouch then saw as other copies of Ferdinand. The only reason that he'd do such an act would be if…  
"Get down," he shouted.  
He pushed Kallen to the ground and covered her as the five bodies exploded upon contact with the ground. Lelouch then heard the sounds of cars and gunfire. He picked Kallen up and ran for the nearest alley he could find.

Lelouch and Kallen reached an alley and tried to catch their breath. He sat Kallen down next to a wall while he leaned on the opposite wall.  
"Are you alright?' he asked worriedly.  
"I'm a little shaken but I'm fine," she said.  
"Ferdinand saw me," said Lelouch. "He could be here any minute."  
"Or perhaps he is here right now," said the voice of Ferdinand.  
Lelouch turned and saw the leather bound huntsman slowly walking towards him with his hands at his collar. His black helmet disguised most of his face although Lelouch could plainly see the Geass in his eyes.  
"It is good to see you in person Scion of Pendragon," said Ferdinand. "The Power of the God-King, such a power would make an interesting prize."  
"Is that why Bloodbeard called you to handle the day shift?" said Lelouch. "Because you crave power."  
"Not power," said Ferdinand. "Sport. You above all people should know what it means to play for the sake of the game. The obtaining of power is simply a side-effect of my Geass."  
"The Power of Absolute Spoils," said Lelouch. "Activated when I defeat an opponent, I take something of his and make it a part of me. A fitting power for a hunter of my caliber."  
"A hunter?" said Kallen.  
"Game, bounty, and Geass hunter," said Ferdinand. "Now enough with this nice conversation and off to the hunt. I am going to give the two of you a five minute head start and then only naturally I shall unleash my hounds."  
"Your doppelgangers," Lelouch growled.  
"I call them my hounds," said Ferdinand. "And you are wasting time my boy. I suggest you run and take your lady friend with you. I would hate to gut you both without giving you a proper fighting chance."  
Lelouch grabbed Kallen by the hand and ran.  
"If you last till nightfall you win for today," Ferdinand yelled. "This should be good sport."

Ohgi and the others sat in the lounge watching the carnage that Ferdinand caused.  
"That's this hunter guy?" asked Tamaki.  
"Ferdinand," said Tohdoh. "A man with twenty Geass powers and apparently he knows how to use them well. He's the one who's been starting riots in the city during the day."  
"And he just started a new one," said Gino. "Suicide executions, my god what's next?"  
"A hunt for humans," said M.M, popping up out of nowhere.  
"A hunt for humans?" said Anya.  
"Specifically Lelouch and his blushing bride to be" said M.M. "He's given them until nightfall to reach us before he hunts and slaughters them like animals.  
"Good lord," said Guilford. "What sort of man is this Ferdinand?"  
"He's a hunter," said M.M. "And a former Britannian military officer who was given a rather dishonorable discharge on the grounds of inhuman treatments of prisoners. He would hunt them for sport and then feed their remains to the dogs."  
"It sounds like he deserved that discharge," said Chiba.  
"He did but the dishonor did not dissuade his hunger for a challenge," said M.M. "He became a man without a nation. A mercenary for hire fighting from the shadows. I believe it was during one of his ventures as a soldier of fortune that he acquired his Geass."  
"Do you know who gave it to him?" asked Nunnally.  
"I know many things," said M.M. "I knew of history's greatest events before they were even written down my lady. I recall the future as if to me it was already past and predict the past as if it was the future but always to me I am eternally in the present although I tend to be in past, present, and future all at the same time."  
M.M's wily wit confused everyone and brought a smile only to his face.  
"Is now really the time to make jokes?" said Rivalz.  
"As I told you time is rather meaningless to me and besides if you can't have fun in the times that you are given then what use is life," said M.M. "Though do not think me callous, I merely have my fun when I can. And to answer your question empress I know exactly who gave Ferdinand his Geass and I believe you know too but merely ask me so politely because you have such nice manners and know that he who is the oldest in the world must surely be the wisest."  
Nunnally couldn't respond and neither could anyone else.  
"Tough audience," said M.M.  
"Bloodbeard," said Jeremiah. "That dastardly coward gave Ferdinand his Geass. Now that embarrassment to the Britannian Army is hunting his majesty like a dog. I'll find the traitor and skin him myself."  
"No Sir Gottwald this is a challenge given to Lelouch and Lelouch must see him and his bride through this foul gauntlet," said M.M. "Besides I doubt Ferdinand would take an interest in you or your threats. A Geass Canceller would be something he'd try and avoid at all costs."  
"All the more reason I should go out and punish this swine for daring to threaten his majesty Lelouch and the lady Kallen," said Jeremiah.  
"Fear not most loyal soldier," said M.M. "Your time to prove your honor and loyalty will come and I promise you it will be when facing a great threat to Lelouch's family."  
"How will I know this threat wise one?" asked Jeremiah.  
"In time," said M.M. "But for now we must all keep indoors and wait for our fearless leader."  
"You mean just stay here while the city is sacked by a mad superman?" said Chiba.  
"That is exactly what I am saying," said M.M. "Think of it as a test of faith."  
"A test of faith?" said Ohgi.  
"Recall the tale of Job," said M.M. "Satan sent suffering after suffering after Job to test his faith in God. Illness, starvation, and poverty all afflicted poor Job but his faith stayed strong even when it seemed as if the Lord had abandoned him. Think of this whole situation as a test and think of each of yourselves and the world's population at this time as Job and Bloodbeard as Satan. I can suppose you can then think of Lelouch…I don't want to say as god but more as…a Godsend."  
Everyone listened carefully to M.M and his words actually brought some comfort to the Black Knights. Ohgi smiled and chuckled a bit.  
"Job? To tell the truth M.M I'm feeling more like poor Judas," said Ohgi.  
"Ah the man who betrayed Christ" said M.M. "But unlike Judas my friend I believe redemption is in your future. Perhaps in all of our futures. But for now let us suffer and have faith."  
Rivalz looked at his hands and what was held in them. Lelouch had forgotten to brine Caledflwch with him when he went out with Kallen the previous night.  
"Oh my god," said Rivalz. "Lelouch doesn't have his sword."  
"Then he will have to use his wits," said M.M.

Lelouch and Kallen ducked passed arrows and bullets as dozens of Ferdinand copies or 'hounds' as he called them followed them on motorcycles. The first that came up to them Lelouch actually subdued when he grabbed the motorcycle and threw the rider off of his mount. Kallen then shot the hound dead with a shotgun the rider was carrying. Lelouch took the reins and Kallen shot back against their attackers. Lelouch then thought of an idea.  
"Kallen make a corona right now," said Lelouch.  
Kallen knew what Lelouch was talking about and focused her Geass to create a large hot flash of light. The hounds were blinded by the light and thus were unable to properly operate their rides. Kallen laughed and Lelouch until they came to an overpass and were fired at by another ten Ferdinand hounds with machine guns. Lelouch turned and drove off the overpass and onto a moving semi then into a tunnel.  
"We're still being followed," said Kallen.  
Lelouch looked in the mirror and saw the true Ferdinand leading a fleet of hounds in what Lelouch knew was an attack formation.  
"Do you want me to make another corona?" asked Kallen.  
Lelouch said nothing and made a u-turn.  
"What are you doing?" Kallen screamed.  
Lelouch ignored Kallen and locked eyes with Ferdinand. The hounds backed off on their master's hand signal. Lelouch and Ferdinand were mere moments from colliding.  
"Corona now," he said.  
Kallen did as told and Ferdinand was caught in the intense hot light. He was thrown off of his motorcycle and was blinded by the light but otherwise alive. His vision cleared and he saw another wrecked motorcycle before him.  
"Clever," he said.

Lelouch managed to grab Kallen and leapt off of the motorcycle just as it clashed with Ferdinand. Lelouch doubted that it would kill the hunter but he had a good feeling that it would allow for a quick escape. He looked at his beloved fiancée with worried eyes. She seemed drained and exhausted from such intense use of her powers.  
"Lelouch," she whispered.  
"Don't talk Kallen," said Lelouch. "Just try and relax."  
Lelouch managed to get the two of them off the road and into an alley where Lelouch thought he could have some cover.  
"Lelouch I'm exhausted," said Kallen. "You should just go and…"  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Lelouch yelled clasping her shoulders. "I am not going to leave you in harm's way again. I won't leave you to those monsters. I won't stand for anyone taking you away from me again. Like in China, when you were captured. It was then I knew…I knew I loved you then and there Kallen. I'm not going to leave you for my enemies to take ever again."  
Kallen's heart was flipping when he said such words of romance to her. Even though she knew it was not the right time for their passions Kallen pulled Lelouch in for a deep and tender kiss.

Euphie and Suzaku spent the morning together at first in a passionate hug but eventually became something more that did not require words. Their passions ran wild upon seeing the return of their love.  
"I've been so dead inside without you Euphie," Suzaku cried as he looked down at her smiling face.  
"Suzaku," she said in a squeaky voice.  
He ran his hand down her face along her neck and on her shoulder. He gazed down at her beautiful naked body and then noticed her face.  
"If you don't…"  
"No Suzaku, I want it," she said. "I've wanted to see you, feel you, touch you, taste you, and love you for so long. It's just…I feel like I've awoken from a nightmare or that I'm dreaming while I'm asleep on those uncomfortable floors Bloodbeard always had me chained to. Chained to his throne to have him play with my naked body. I can't tell you how good it was to wear clothes again even…even if I'm making an acceptation here."  
Her giggle brought a smile to Suzaku's face. He was hypnotized by her. He could not contain himself anymore and brought his lips to hers. To Euphie, his touch on her naked skin was far more welcome than the hands of Bloodbeard. She was so glad to be giving herself to Suzaku and actually thanked Bloodbeard for not taking her virtue.  
"Suzaku?" she said as he kissed her neck and she ran her fingers along his back.  
"Yes, my princess," Suzaku breathed heavily.  
"No matter what happens to me in the future…"  
"I won't let anyone hurt you again," said Suzaku.  
"If I should die again please don't lose yourself," Euphie cried.  
"I won't let you die again," said Suzaku. "I'll protect you until the day I die."  
They looked into each other's eyes and both expressed their love and worry for one another speak for themselves.

Lelouch had thrown a dumpster onto three hounds that charged at him and the tired Kallen but tore off a large chunk to use as a weapon. He was miles away from headquarters and he dared not abandon Kallen. More hounds and Ferdinand himself were now walking towards him.  
"Perhaps I was wrong when I said you would be interesting game," Ferdinand prime said as he walked with his bare arm in the form of a crossbow.  
Lelouch's fury made his eyes feel blazing hot. He needed to get Kallen to safety. He didn't care about what would happen to him he only wanted his beloved queen to survive. He needed a way for them to escape. The best way he could do that would be if he could fly. If only he were a bird with large and feathery wings. Lelouch then felt a severe pain in his back. He doubled over in pain.  
"Lelouch," Kallen cried as she leapt to him while still weak and on the ground.  
Ferdinand drew closer with his crossbow notched. Kallen looked at her pained love and wanted to protect him so badly. She got up and put herself in between Ferdinand and Lelouch.  
"Kallen," Lelouch groaned.  
"If you want Lelouch you'll have to go through me," said Kallen.  
"The power of the Sun is also an impressive trophy," said Ferdinand as he took aim.  
Lelouch's mind burst with will. Will to save Kallen. He wanted to take her into his arms and fly her away from all danger.

The high definition television allowed Euphie a simulated sunrise. She smiled tenderly as she curled up on Suzaku's chest. She slid her foot against his and it caused him to chuckle.  
"Suzaku," she said.  
"Yes Euphie," said her knight.  
"Thank you," she whispered. "For comforting me."  
"I'm just sorry it…"  
"It's supposed to hurt the first time," Euphie said gently. "I just hope that you don't get in trouble."  
"I think Lelouch would understand," said Suzaku. "He and I are kind of in the same boat. We're both men who should be dead and now we're wrangled into this fight with an evil so great that he could destroy us all. And we've both been reunited with the loves of our lives. Heck he and Kallen Kozuki, our resident ace pilot are getting married as soon as we defeat Bloodbeard."  
"Lelouch is getting married?" Euphie asked happily.  
"He told me himself," said Suzaku. "That got me thinking…Euphie…would you ever consider taking a man such as I as…your husband?"  
Suzaku's attempt at a proposal was choppy and nervous but that made it adorable to Euphie who began to cry happy tears.  
"Oh yes," cried Euphie. "Yes, oh Suzaku yes I will marry you."  
She had dared to dream that he would rescue her from Bloodbeard's wicked bloodstained clutches and make her his bride. Now her dream was coming true. Well almost. She dreamed that the two of them would be married in the warmth of a sunlit meadow. But now she was condemned to live without the sun. What life could that be for her and any children she and Suzaku would dare have together? How could fate be so kind and at the same time so cruel?

Lelouch opened his eyes and he saw before him the worried faces of three beautiful women. One was of the sweet puppy dog face of Nunnally. The second was the concerned Cornelia who had her hands on his chest with Geass active in her right eye. The third was the most important to Lelouch. It was his beloved Kallen staring down at him.  
"An angel," Lelouch chuckled staring directly at Kallen.  
It brought a slight smile to the faces of all three women. The image of Ferdinand shooting an arrow through Kallen came into Lelouch's head and he shot up and grabbed at his bride.  
"Was it a dream?" he said.  
Kallen knew what he was talking about. She didn't remember all of it. Only that Ferdinand shot an arrow at her and she was lifted up by a great force of speed. The only thing she was worried about was Lelouch.  
"It was," she whispered, trying to relax him.  
Lelouch knew the truth but sighed in relief to try and ease the worry Kallen obviously had for him. She helped him up and Lelouch saw that he was lying on the couch in the Black Knight lounge. Everyone looked at him with a certain awe and concern although from M.M there was a sinister and suspicious looking smirk that Lelouch couldn't help but feel…nervous about. A good amount of him trusted and loved M.M like a father but at the same time he felt nervous around the old immortal as if M.M were a shark in a group of prawn.  
"What happened?" asked Lelouch.  
"Nothing too important," M.M said with a chuckle.

Ferdinand picked himself up from the ground. Lelouch's escape was powerful and only made him a more interesting prize to the Geass Hunter. Although his prey escaped he now knew just what kind of bait to use next time.  
"The fish has tricked the fisherman," Ferdinand mused. "Next time I must use better bait."  
He turned to his hounds and gave a hand signal for them to move out and continue their business for the day. The Infected had been slack and he had no word from Bloodbeard in some time. What did he care? Leave the madman to his plans and leave the hunter to his hunt.

Euphie fell asleep but Suzaku stayed up watching the television. Milly was doing a story about how Ferdinand was chasing Lelouch and Kallen. Suzaku internally cursed himself for getting so caught up in his passions for Euphie and recalled what M.M warned him about. He had completely given into his passions for Euphie that he ignored his duties. The television then made strange sounds and got Suzaku's attention. The screen went black for a moment and then Bloodbeard's image disgraced the screen. Suzaku stiffened at the sight of the madman who tortured his friend and enslaved his lover.  
_"Necrophilia much?"_ laughed Bloodbeard. _"I see she's still bare ass naked."_  
"Don't you dare look at her you son of a bitch," Suzaku growled.  
Euphie moaned in her sleep as if she could hear Bloodbeard's voice.  
_"Careful, the bitch is sleeping," _said Bloodbeard._ "By the way I can't hear you only read your lips. So just stay quiet buddy and listen to me. She is my Infected, my property and I would like her back. It's much better for her is she's in my custody wrapped in chains on my throne. She's a monster now not a princess. She will lead to my victory if you don't either give her back to me…or kill her with you own two hands."_  
Suzaku gritted his teeth so hard he felt that he would break his jaw. How dare he call Euphie his property and more importantly how dare he call her a monster?  
_"I see you're not going to give her back to me so that leaves you two choices left,"_ said Bloodbeard. _"Kill her or I win."_  
Suzaku's rage in that one moment was greater than any other moment of rage. At last he saw what Lelouch hated so much about Bloodbeard. His sadistic humor, his appalling words, and the hideous grin that always graced his blood caked face. The last image of Bloodbeard the white knight had in that moment was of the grin before the screen returned to normal. His face of rage only broke when he heard Euphie sobbing in her sleep. His face turned from bitter rage to frightened worry in less than a second as he gazed down at the princess. She was trembling and tears were flowing from her shut eyes. Suzaku didn't think she heard what Bloodbeard said but recognized his voice and all that he had done to her while she was his slave. Suzaku cuddled her and stroked her soft pink hair.  
"Euphie I promise he will never hurt you again," said Suzaku.

The UFN was still in absolute turmoil. Kaguya was having a horrible time at trying to persuade any one delegate to agree on anything. Talk of rearming nuclear weapons was all that could be heard, battle lines were being drawn right before her eyes, and all the while she asked how it could get any worse. The doors were thrown wide open and all eyes turned to a man dressed in red.  
"I don't usually travel during daylight but desperate times call for desperate measures," said Bloodbeard. "I'm not here to kill you…yet. I'm merely here to have my say. If I may Chairwoman Kaguya."  
"We are not prepared to negotiate with terrorists," Kaguya said boldly.  
Bloodbeard shot her a glare that immediately sent her back. He took the flag of the UFN by the pole and took out a lighter. He set the flag on fire and held it up so all could see.  
"The dream of a world united is over," said Bloodbeard. "It is time for darkness to rule. I hear talk of war, bombs, and succession but I see nothing being done about it. And I am no mere terrorist Kaguya. I am beyond human, I am evil incarnate, I am the Prince of Darkness, and I say that now is the time for darkness to rise up and engulf the light once and for all. Too long have I sat in shadows while mankind tries to pull itself up from the damnation they so naturally belong in. I have seen cities burn out of greed, I have seen lust launch thousands of ships, and I have seen how supposedly descent people turn into savage animals the minute that they lose hope. Thos are man's…best qualities. My first lessons on life were that it could be taken. My first toys were the bones of other men. My virtues were greed, lust, envy, wrath, gluttony, sloth, and pride. These are what I know to be right and true while the rest of you try and march into salvation and face constant pain and turmoil when it is far easier to fall into damnation. Am I not right? Is it not easier to beat a child rather than to love it? To fall into apathy rather than to try and change society? It is easy because it is nature. It is human nature to be cruel, and harsh, and evil. To go against nature is to be met with destruction. Those who dare to try and change human nature are met with the utter blackness and futility of the eternal struggle. This so called United Federation of Nations is a pathetic shame that makes me sick to my stomach. As such I wish to give this order, not request, order to the UFN. Disband or die. You have one week to do as I say or I will be forced to unleash my hordes of Infected upon all of you. They will sweep out like a plague and devour your children, rape your women, and raise your cities to the ground. I will give them one order and one order alone: go out into the world and kill, and kill, and kill. And the week starts at midnight tonight."  
Bloodbeard flipped over the pole and threw it at Kaguya who ducked but the pole struck at the seal of the UFN on the wall, shattering it.

_"We have just received word that Amadeus Bloodbeard has delivered a serious threat to the United Federation of Nations,"_ reported Milly. _"To quote the terrorist, 'Disband or die'. He has given the UFN one week to decide under threat of mass invasion. With the Black Knights serious crippled it seems there is no one who could possibly stand up against this…evil."_  
Lelouch saw how upset Milly was reporting this horrible news.  
_"Nations around the world are in a state of panic,"_ said Milly in tears. _"Lelouch if you're watching this please do something. We need you. You're the only one who can stop him. Please, he's going to destroy the world. We're all scared. We need a leader who's willing to stand up against this…monster. Please, for our world's sake, do something."_  
A tear escaped Lelouch's eye. No one else noticed as they were all glued to the now crying Milly's newscast. Noises were heard off screen and the camera panned to the doors where Ferdinand burst through with his bare arm as a crossbow. His hounds followed in multitudes and seized Milly and the rest of the news crew.  
_"If you are watching Lelouch VI Britannia recall the rules of our hunt," _said Ferdinand. _"It is not yet nightfall and I have bait. I dare you to bite and duel me like a man. Fear not I will not harm the girl or these civilians. What use is your humiliation if it is not known throughout the world? One more thing Scion of Pendragon, you must not use your blade. I will meet you at the rubble of Ashford Academy in twenty minutes. If you fail to show these hostages will die and my hounds will become suicide bombers who will ride into the city destroying everything in their path."_  
Ferdinand then shot the camera and the picture was gone. Rivalz began panicking and asking Lelouch what he was going to do but Lelouch already knew what was needed of him. He wordlessly got off the couch he was sitting on and walked out the door. Kallen went to follow him but M.M got in her way.  
"Get out of my way M.M," she shouted.  
"No," was what the wizard said.  
"Lelouch needs us out there," said Rivalz.  
"This is a battle he must face on his own," said M.M.  
"Against a man who has twenty Geass powers?" said Cornelia. "How dare you ask us to stand by while Lelouch makes a sacrificial lamb out of himself?"  
"He has once before and will present himself before slaughter many times in the future," said M.M.  
That did not improve Kallen's disposition.  
"You can't just expect me to stand by while my future husband is walking into a trap," Kallen cried.  
A few of the Black Knights were surprised by Kallen's declaration of her and Lelouch's engagement. Ohgi had guessed right the minute he saw Kallen's ring but apparently he was the only one who, while the world saw madness forming, saw love blossoming.  
"Lelouch must face Ferdinand alone," said M.M. "Rivalz you may pass."  
"Huh? Why me?" asked Rivalz.  
"Look at what you are holding in your hand," said M.M.  
Rivalz looked and saw that he was holding Caledflwch.  
"No one but Lelouch or a worthy champion may wield Caledflwch in battle," said M.M. "However a most loyal and stouthearted squire may hold the honor of his lord in his hands so that he may give it to his lord should he need it."  
"What?" asked Rivalz.  
"My boy, you are Lelouch's squire," said M.M. "You always have been and as such you must stay at your master's heels and be ready to tend to him when he needs aid. Now go."  
Rivalz looked at the others and got glances that urged him to go forth. He saw the gaze of his boss Tamaki who gave him a nod of approval. He then locked eyes with Kallen.  
"I'll watch him," said Rivalz as he went after Lelouch.  
"Take this with you," said M.M holding out a red cape.  
Rivalz took it and ran out.

Lelouch walked wordlessly down the hall when he was joined by Suzaku.  
"You saw?" asked Lelouch.  
"I did," said Suzaku. "And before you say anything I am coming with you."  
"So am I," said Rivalz as he bounded down the hall. "M.M wanted you to have this."  
He showed Lelouch the red cape and he looked at it with curiosity. Rivalz then unfolded the cape and placed it on Lelouch's shoulders under the metal shoulder guards he wore.  
"I think he wanted you to have a dramatic flair," said Rivalz.  
"We don't have time for drama Rivalz," said Lelouch.  
"Actually I think now is the best time for drama," said Suzaku. "Lelouch this could be the break we need."  
"All I want is to save Milly from being harmed by that mad hunter," said Lelouch.  
"I want to save her too but she asked…no she begged you to do something to help the world," said Rivalz. "Suzaku's right this could be the break we need. What break would that be again?"  
Lelouch and Suzaku chuckled lightly and then continued on.  
"We need a ride and Ferdinand destroyed the _Beowulf_," said Lelouch.  
"Would you believe that Lloyd had a spare?" said Suzaku.  
"He did?" asked Lelouch.  
"He said had a feeling that I would destroy the _Beowulf_," said Suzaku.  
"Is there room for three?" asked Rivalz.  
"Two but I can carry one in its arms," said Suzaku.  
"I'll ride on its shoulder," said Lelouch.

Ferdinand stood on the rubble of Ashford Academy with his boot on Milly's head.  
"If Bloodbeard were here he'd be beyond jealous," said Ferdinand. "On the very building he destroyed I have under my boot the heiress of the Ashford family, naked and humiliated to be the witness of my victory over his nemesis."  
Milly said nothing but groan in disgust. Ferdinand noticed this and pressed hard on her skull.  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked in pain.  
"I am a hunter and my prey is a prize I would very much like to have," said Ferdinand. "I have been met with a challenge and must face it. The sport drives me, not greed, not lust, not revenge, but the sport. Does that answer your question my dear?"  
"Why am I naked?" she asked.  
Ferdinand had stripped her bare and tied her up but for what end?  
"Your humiliation my dear," said Ferdinand. "I know a great deal about Lelouch and his friends. I also know of his current mental state and how he regrets the losses he has suffered and does not wish to lose more friends and family he loves. This is his greatest weakness, and when he sees how one of his closest friends is now lying naked and humiliated under my boot it will weaken his mind and then I shall break his body."  
"You're sick," said Milly.  
"No, excited," said Ferdinand.  
He heard the roar of an engine and looked up where he saw a large blue and white Knightmare Frame with a large claymore on the back fly down to Ashford's remains. Lelouch stood on the shoulder with a red cape flowing behind him. Lelouch leapt down and Suzaku and Rivalz exited the cockpit.  
"Milly," Rivalz cried as he began to run to her.  
Suzaku stopped him and wordlessly assured him that Lelouch would save her.  
"And audience?" said Ferdinand.  
"My friends who will kill you if I fall," said Lelouch.  
"Then they will fall too," said Ferdinand.  
A hound came up with a camera while another came up with a microphone.  
"People of the world," said Ferdinand. "Behold the Demon Emperor Lelouch VI Britannia returned to the land of the living. Fear not for I, Ferdinand the hunter, am the bringer of your liberation. I have under my boots Milly Ashford the heiress to the building that was destroyed by my good friend Amadeus Bloodbeard. She and her family housed the demon and his whore of a sister away from the royal family and from their very own empire. She aided and housed a terrorist when he took on the guise of your false messiah Zero, the impotent blade that Bloodbeard has now broken. Tell me girl, how does it feel to know that you had such a hand in such dastardly deeds as those of which this man has committed?"  
He put the microphone to Milly's lips and she pat on it.  
"It seems Nunnally VI Britannia is not the only whore in Lelouch's life," laughed Ferdinand.  
He took his boot off of Milly's head and kicked her in the stomach. Rivalz nearly jumped to attack but Suzaku held him at bay.  
"Enough Ferdinand," yelled Lelouch in a mighty voice.  
Suzaku took not on the tone. It sounded like Lelouch's true self. The one true Zero.  
"I am Lelouch VI Britannia, former 99th Emperor of the Royal Britannian Empire and the one true Zero," said Lelouch. "Milly had nothing to do with my crimes and you are no liberator. You are a maniac who apparently shares Bloodbeard's taste for sadism. Now release her, you challenged me to a fight did you not. Are you going to hide behind a defenseless woman like a coward or fight me like a hunter."  
"I had no intention of hiding your majesty," said Ferdinand. "I intent to take what shall soon be mine by divine right and then I shall lay waste to this city while hunting for the other prey you and the wizard have provided for me."  
"Enough of this talk," yelled Lelouch. "Fight me now."  
"As you wish," said Ferdinand.  
He leapt up and spun kicked at Lelouch who grabbed at Ferdinand's leg and threw him down. But the Geass Hunter dethatched his leg and landed on his good foot. A new leg grew out within seconds.  
"The power of Absolute Regeneration," said Ferdinand.  
His arms then changed into machine guns and he let loose a barrage of bullets. Lelouch stood idle and let himself be made into a target. He then began to move into the bullets and once he got close enough to Ferdinand he delivered a head blow to the villain's helmet. This disoriented Ferdinand just enough for Lelouch to blow at his midsection and then come up for the head yet again with his own head. The large parts of missing flesh began to repair themselves but not quickly enough for Ferdinand made a large spear grow out of his stomach and ram into Lelouch's body. The huntsman then took the spear and flipped Lelouch to the ground. He then pulled Lelouch up, pulled out the spear, and then swung it so that the tip slashed Lelouch's throat.  
"Where is the challenge?" mocked Ferdinand. "Where is the sport I demanded?"  
He grabbed Lelouch by the hair and raised him up over his head.  
"This is who the Power of the God-King was given to?" laughed Ferdinand. "Arthur would be ashamed if he saw his scion this weak."  
Lelouch's eyes then shot open with anger. He grabbed Ferdinand's arm and squeezed the bones until they broke. The hunter roared in pain and dropped Lelouch. Lelouch caught himself and leapt up to deliver a smashing left cross to Ferdinand's helmeted face and then a right hook followed by a wild haymaker. He then kicked Ferdinand in the stomach and hammed his fists on the back of the hunter's helm. Or at least he would have if Ferdinand not become intangible.  
"Power of the Ghost, Absolute Intangibility," laughed Ferdinand as he put his ghostly hand into Lelouch's chest.  
Lelouch gasped for air especially when Ferdinand crushed a lung with his now solid hand. Ferdinand then struck Lelouch with his outside hand ten times, breaking his jaw and several teeth. Lelouch then grabbed Ferdinand's head and slammed it into his own. He did that ten times before a gunshot fired from Ferdinand's mouth and blew through Lelouch's right ear. Ferdinand's helmet was now shattered and his face was revealed. He was a bald man covered with scars on his face as if made by an animal. He stuck out his tongue which had become a gun and fired the last five shots directly into Lelouch's head. Lelouch's head fell back and Ferdinand removed his hand from Lelouch's body which fell back dead. Suzaku, Rivalz, and Milly all had their eyes wide with shock. At the Black Knight headquarters Kallen had fallen to her knees with tears flowing like waterfalls.  
"I have won," Ferdinand roared triumphantly like some evil god of war. "And to the victor goes the spoils."  
He held his hand over Lelouch's body but Suzaku leapt out in a rage. Ferdinand gunned him down and turned his attentions back towards Lelouch. Suzaku fell in pain, wounded but not dead, cursing at not being able to help Lelouch. Rivalz held Caledflwch as if to attack but he then felt an intense head coming from the blade. He then noticed Lelouch was holding up his hand. Rivalz let go of the sword which flew into Lelouch's hand just as Ferdinand's Geass of Absolute Spoils was about to activate. Before Ferdinand could react in anyway Caledflwch let out a huge burst of purple fire as powerful as a radiation wave from the _Guren_ if not more. Everyone watched in awe and possibly terror as Ferdinand's entire upper body was blown away. The legs fell back and Lelouch rose. He held his gleaming sword high and let loose a burst of power that destroyed the rest of Ferdinand's body. All over the city the hounds began to die and disintegrate. The ones that held Milly's crew hostage in the newsroom. The ones who sat ready to become suicide bombers and the ones already in the streets as well. In one burst of magnificence Lelouch had ended the daytime reign of Ferdinand the hunter. Lelouch approached Milly and gave a warm smile then gave her his cape to cover her nudity with. She would have hugged him then and there but she needed to get her camera. She ran past Lelouch and past Rivalz holding a wounded Suzaku and picked up the device. She pointed it at Lelouch who had an old man next to him. He held Lelouch's wrist which bore the hand that clutched Caledflwch tightly and raised it into the air.  
"The winner, mankind's champion," M.M shouted. "Lelouch the Godsend."

**Author's note: If any of you thought the character of Ferdinand was interesting, I might not be done with him yet, it's too soon to tell. I had to kill him off in this chapter because it was about time Lelouch got into a serious fight with a seriously powerful villain and win. I know I did not use all of Ferdinand's powers and I am sorry but for the sake of the fictional world that I do not own and that Lelouch resides in, the forces of good needed to triumph for this round. Don't think Bloodbeard will take this lightly and don't think he didn't count on it happening sooner or later. He's set a doomsday clock in motion and now Lelouch and the crippled Black Knights (soon to become the Dragonslayers) are perhaps going to get some very good publicity and I thought this would be a good and easy way to get it. So once again to anyone who liked Ferdinand I am sorry but perhaps not entirely done with him, but he was just a henchman and not really as important as Bloodbeard is to this story except to give hell to Lelouch and to be killed so that Lelouch can be liked as himself and become a symbol of justice without a mask. In a sense I am turning him from Batman (who I do not own) and into Superman (who I also do not own). And a special thank you to all my fans who I believe will enjoy the horrors and heroics that will happen in the time period known as 'Bloodbeard's Week'.**

...


	9. False Victory

Paste your document

**Chapter Nine: False Victory, a prelude to Bloodbeard's Week **

Euphie hugged herself in worry about Suzaku. She saw his wound and worried that he'd be killed by Ferdinand but when the battle was over and Lelouch was made the winner she sighed in relief. She desperately wanted her beloved to live and even more desperately wanted her to be able to live a healthy and full life in the sun.  
_"Thinking about tending the wounded Sir Lancelot my dear lady?"_ laughed Bloodbeard's voice in her head.  
Euphie clutched her skull in pain and trembled in fear.  
"No, I'm free," she cried.  
_"No, you're not,"_ said Bloodbeard.

Lelouch stood stall and expressionless as medical teams tended to Suzaku and Milly. Rivalz was by Milly who was now clothed in a shock blanket, trying to comfort her. Lelouch smiled at how his friends had found some happiness with each other. He was about to turn when Milly stood up and walked to him holding his cape.  
"Lelouch wait," she said.  
He turned and saw his friend looking at him with watery eyes.  
"Thank you," she said.  
Lelouch smiled slightly and nodded. She held up his cape and he buckled it back up.  
"Lelouch," said Rivalz as he walked up beside Milly holding her camera. "Milly's going to give your side of the story so that people will know that…"  
"I take full responsibility for my actions," said Lelouch.  
This hushed both Milly and Rivalz and caught the attention of a patched up Suzaku.  
"No one else is to blame and I can think of no other explanation other than I sought to rid the world of hatred by turning it all towards me," said Lelouch. "I was wrong and Bloodbeard is now the enemy of the world and he has ordered the UFN to either disband or die by the end of the week starting at midnight tonight. I'm not looking for forgiveness. I'm going to fight him and…I can't do it alone. The populace is just going to have to try and be patient. I can't promise anything…only that I will try."  
Lelouch then turned and walked off. He felt like walking back. Suzaku heard everything and from the sound of Lelouch's voice he still had some internal demons to wrestle with.

Lelouch walked to where his old home on the school once stood.  
"Hail the conquering hero," said M.M as he appeared before him instantly.  
Lelouch just sat on some rubble and thought. M.M noticed this and sat down next to him.  
"In life we must put aside our childhood things and take up our adult lives," said M.M. "We leave the womb and venture out into the world as fully functioning human beings."  
Lelouch remained silent and a tear dropped out of his eye.  
"Why did he attack this place?" Lelouch asked. "What did I ever do to him to deserve his hatred?"  
"You dared to make a corrupt world free," said M.M. "Bloodbeard cannot live in a world at peace, it scares him. He would have lost the world in which he could have lived happily in, a world of hatred and death. When you initiated Zero Requiem that stripped his world away. Now he seeks the one thing that can restore that world and make it last forever."  
"The Eternity Chalice," said Lelouch. "The Holy Grail."  
"In Bloodbeard's hands he would turn it into an Unholy Grail and so turn the world into an actual hell on Earth," said M.M.  
"You said the Chalice tests those who seek it? If that's true then why not let him try and fail?" asked Lelouch. "His heart is anything but pure."  
"But you're wrong," said M.M. "It is pure. Pure evil, but I doubt he is willing to be tested."  
"What do you mean?" asked Lelouch.  
"As I told you the Chalice tests your truest reasons for seeking it out," said M.M. "Providence is delivered on those who truly deserve it. The one with the purest and most honest motives who can use the power of Absolute Providence to heal the world."  
"Then how can Bloodbeard get the Chalice if it goes to the purest and most honest person?" asked Lelouch.  
"How indeed?" said M.M. "Who on this earthy plane is so pure and so honest that providence would shine down upon them? Someone who could nay would use the power only for good…unless told otherwise."  
Lelouch was then struck with an awful realization. The mere thought of it sounded ludicrous to him. He wanted to banish the notion but it was staring at him right in the face. The cruel irony, the absolute demented joke that was the truth.  
"He wouldn't," Lelouch croaked. "Not to her."  
M.M's stern face gave the answer.  
"No," Lelouch cried. "No, no, it can't be. No, it can't possibly be true."  
"It is," M.M said sadly. "The cruel joke has been played and you have been made the fool."  
"There has to be time," Lelouch said. "There has to be time."  
"Only if you act now will the terrible truth be made false," said M.M.  
He rose dramatically and held his staff up high.  
"Go forth Lelouch the Godsend, go and rally thy troops and go forth," said M.M. "Turn the struggle in your favor and may the light be guarded."  
Lelouch rose and heard someone run up to him.  
"Lelouch what's wrong?" said Rivalz. "I heard shouting."  
"Get Suzaku and rev up the _William Wallace_," said Lelouch. "It's time to fight back."  
Rivalz ran out but an arrow scratched his shoulder and stopped him. In front of the two boys stood a dead man. In front of them stood Ferdinand.  
"What the…Lelouch killed you," said a startled Rivalz.  
Lelouch kept his face and raised his sword.  
"Another Geass?" said Lelouch.  
"Absolute Illusion," said Ferdinand.  
That meant only one thing. The hounds were still alive and Lelouch had cheated.  
"We're in for a long night," said Lelouch.  
"Welcome to Bloodbeard's Week," said Ferdinand as he notched another arrow in his arm.

People ran like herds of frightened cattle as Ferdinand's hounds revealed themselves to be alive and began attacking.  
"What the hell is going on?" yelled Tamaki.  
"Ferdinand's clones are attacking, what does it look like?" said Tohdoh.  
"But Lelouch won," said Nunnally.  
"He won using Caledflwch," said Cornelia. "It was a trap to get Ferdinand out of his word."  
"That coward," said Guilford.  
Ohgi then activated his Geass and his body became solid steel.  
"Ohgi…what are you doing?" asked Viletta.  
_"I'm not going to stand by while Ferdinand burns my city to the ground,"_ said Ohgi in his metallic voice.  
"Same here," said Tohdoh. "We have powers; we might as well use them."  
Everyone wordlessly agreed and marched for the door where M.M stood.  
"Off to save the day are you?" he chuckled. "Off to crusade with powers you haven't even begun to train with against an army of men each armed with twenty Geass powers. Powers they have honed and mastered over years of training and combat. Things look rather slim for you my friends."  
_"Do we really have a choice?"_ said Ohgi. _"We're supposed to protect the world not hide here while an army of supermen threaten everything we've sacrificed to build."_  
"So they have more power and more training, so what?" said Tamaki.  
"So, you might find your heroic actions all for naught," said M.M.  
"We're not discussing this M.M," said Cornelia. "Either stand aside of we will move you."  
M.M stared at their determined faces and couldn't help but recall how the Knights of the Round Table were also so determined to join Arthur on his last campaign. He stepped aside and they passed through.  
"Ferdinand will be more concerned with fighting Lelouch," said M.M. "That should give you an edge against the hounds."

Suzaku had an injured shoulder but he worked through the pain as he punched the head off of a still living hound with his good arm. The minute the hounds seemed to revive Suzaku activated his Geass of Absolute Strength, the power of the Champion.  
"Are you alright Milly?" asked Suzaku.  
"I'm fine," she said.  
"Get in the ambulance and get out of here," Suzaku ordered. "I need to make sure Lelouch and Rivalz are okay."  
Milly nodded and the ambulance drove away into the city. Suzaku guessed that the rest of the hounds would already be attacking but he thought it would be safer for Milly if she were away from the real Ferdinand, if there was one.  
Suzaku leapt up over a hill of rubble and from his high distance he could see Lelouch and Rivalz fighting Ferdinand. As he came down he delivered his signature spin-kick and struck Ferdinand in the back of his head…or at least he thought he did. Lelouch fell down with a broken neck. When he landed completely Suzaku was understandably horrified with what had been done.  
"The power of the Trickster," laughed Ferdinand's masked voice.  
Suzaku looked up and saw Ferdinand holding Rivalz by the neck.  
"Absolute Illusion," he said as he threw the bruised Rivalz aside.  
"You bastard, Lelouch won," said Suzaku.  
"He relied on Caledflwch to win," said Ferdinand. "That was a direct violation of our duel. The minute he held his hand out this whole city was doomed."  
Suzaku ran up to Ferdinand but the hunter drew out a sledgehammer and struck Suzaku in the stomach bringing him to the ground.  
"I hope you said your goodbyes to your precious Euphemia," said Ferdinand. "Now she suffers the pain of losing her beloved."  
Hearing Ferdinand mock Euphie brought rage and strength to Suzaku. As Ferdinand began to raise the hammer over Suzaku's head the white knight rammed his hand through Ferdinand's stomach. Ferdinand dropped his weapon and clutched his bleeding stomach.  
"Absolute Regeneration…I shall heal," Ferdinand gasped.  
"There's a limit to what the body can heal from," said Suzaku as he grabbed Ferdinand by the furry collar.  
"Suzaku," said Lelouch, now healed.  
Suzaku turned and saw Lelouch in a batting stance as if he were a baseball player and immediately knew what his friend had in mind.  
"Throw me a fast one," Lelouch laughed with his old sinister smirk on his face.  
Suzaku puffed up a cheek and threw Ferdinand at Lelouch.

The hounds were riding out like a cavalry of fierce Huns from the age of Attila. In true cavalry fashion many were on motorcycles and were chopping down any one they caught in their path. They were herding civilians into a corral like true hunters riding around them with great speed and power until a blur of white and a flash of pink began picking off the riders. The sound of a slashing sword rang clear in the daylight and the shining weapon did flash but no one could see it. All anyone could see was that the wicked hunters were falling dead like flies from slash wounds to the neck while others were disappearing from their rides and reappearing on streetlights impaled like the victims of Vlad Tepes. The once panicked citizens now stood in amazement as they were saved by some unknown gale force wind and a pink flash of light. Eventually all the hounds were slain and the white wind stood as a man with blond hair and the flash of pink was a small girl with pink hair.  
"They weren't so tuff," said Anya.  
"That's because we were too fast for them," said Gino. "Come on, let's check on the others."

With Lelouch battling the real Ferdinand, Li Xinke took over coordination of the Knights and split them into teams of two to quell the riots of the hound in the various districts of the city. In Shinjuku, Tamaki and Ohgi were fighting hounds left and right.  
A hound was chasing after a mother and her child but rammed into a man forged from steel. The motorcycle was totaled and when the rider's head came to him Ohgi delivered a devastating punch to the helmet and rammed though the head entirely. Five more riders were on their charge for Ohgi but Tamaki leapt out and shouted. The force of the sound was too much for the bodies of the riders to withstand. Another rider charged down for Tamaki and Ohgi ran up with his hand fully opened. Bullets shot into him but they did no damage. Before the hound could change his weapon Ohgi rammed his hand into his enemy's chest. All the while he couldn't help but remember how Lelouch said that he would start out loving the power of Geass. Ohgi had to admit…the power did feel good.

Tohdoh threw the head of a decapitated hound into the head of another before it melted. This caused the other hound to fall back onto Xinke's sword. Xinke snapped the hound's spine and then decapitated its head. The street was covered the disintegrated bodies of the hounds.  
"Just a bunch of thugs," said Tohdoh.  
"They are just copies," said Xinke. "The real Ferdinand I suspect is much more of a threat. But as M.M said he's possibly more distracted with battling Lelouch."  
"Then perhaps we should look into it in case he needs help," said Tohdoh.  
"I don't think that's a good idea," said Xinke. "These 'hounds', as he calls them, don't have the hunter's drive but they have the skill and the array of powers. That makes them dangerous."  
"Speaking of danger how bad do you thing the situation will be when the sun goes down?" said Tohdoh.  
"We're already against a Geass army," said Xinke. "I'm not even going to think about the other enemies we have."

Lelouch picked himself and wiped the blood off of his mouth. He used Caledflwch as a crutch as he rose up.  
"First you cannot fight without the sword and now you cannot walk with it," laughed Ferdinand as he walked up to Lelouch and kicked him down.  
"It seems you are more crippled than your sister is," the huntsman mocked.  
His stomach was healed and thanks to Absolute Prolonging, he survived the baseball trick. He then proceeded to tear apart the two warriors, one of whom was lying down with an injured shoulder and three broken rips. Rivalz was out cold with a concussion and now Lelouch was under Ferdinand's boot.  
"You always seem to be relying on crutches," said Ferdinand. "You use a mask because you know your own face is weak and no one would have followed an obviously crippled king."  
Ferdinand stomped on Lelouch's throat.  
"You use magic tricks because you have not strength," said Ferdinand.  
Another stomp followed.  
"You rely on a sword because you cannot access your true power without it," mocked Ferdinand. "You are the very definition of a cripple.'  
He raised Lelouch's legs and pulled them out of their sockets. Lelouch cried out in pain.  
"Perhaps this is what I should expect from a foolish boy-king who was so weak he needed so many crutches," said Ferdinand. "Perhaps Kururugi will be more sport or even the Red Lotus herself."  
Red Lotus, Lelouch knew that name belonged to his beloved Kallen. Kallen, the woman Lelouch was enchanted with. In that moment he saw every scene he ever had with Kallen from when he first saw her in that truck, to when he caught her breaking her sick girl act with the bee, to the bathroom, walking with her in school, seeing her dressed as a cat, the bunny suit incident, her capture that made him realize that he was unmistakably in love with her, the betrayal when he hurt her, and that look of disappointment on her face when she kissed him at the UFN. The then saw the joyous expression on her face when he first proposed to her. She, the woman he did not want to hurt anymore. The woman he had drawn since the awful tortures inflicted on him by Bloodbeard. The love of Lelouch VI Britannia's life…was now being threatened. He wanted to hunt her down like a mere animal.  
Ferdinand raised his hand over Lelouch and was ready to activate his original Geass.

Kallen shot down three hounds with her corona while Chiba helped the last of the civilians out of the building they were corralled in. Every ounce of Kallen's being wanted to find Lelouch, to make sure that he was safe but she knew that this is what he would want her to do. She heard the sound of a breaking neck from behind her and she turned. Chiba got off the floor where the dead hound now lay. Kallen shot down a corona and the body was made into ash.  
"Are you alright?" Chiba asked.  
"I'm fine," Kallen snapped. "I'm just on edge from the fight."  
"You're worried about him aren't you?" said Chiba.  
Kallen dropped her defenses. She then felt the older woman place a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"I know what its like," she said understanding. "I know what it means to be doing what needs to be done while your loved one is off somewhere dangerous. Just be patient and let's try and focus on what we're supposed to be doing. Focus on being the kick ass women our boys fell in love with."  
Kallen chuckled at Chiba's joke.  
"Thank you," said Kallen.  
"Think nothing of it," said Chiba.  
Chiba found it ironic, she was one of the Knights who despised Lelouch the most and now she was comforting his bride to be.  
"Ready?" she asked with her Geass of Absolute Agility shining in her eye.  
"Ready," Kallen answered with her own Geass shining.

As Ferdinand's Geass began to activate Lelouch grabbed at his hand and broke it. The shout of pain from Ferdinand showed that this was the real Ferdinand. Lelouch then pulled himself up and his legs healed quickly and he punched Ferdinand across his face once again shattering the mask and showing the scared face.  
"If you think I'm crippled then so are you," yelled Lelouch. "No more powers, fight like a man."  
Ferdinand gave a smile and charged up. Lelouch breathed in and cleared his mind letting scenario after scenario run in his head. He would not use Caledflwch so he would use his greatest weapon: his mind. He grabbed his now torn cape and threw it over Ferdinand when he came up. Lelouch got behind the thrashing Ferdinand and grabbed his throat and hooked his right foot around the hunter's leg while also bringing up his left knee. In one fell swoop Lelouch forced the genuine Ferdinand the hunter onto his knee and pushed and bent until he heard a loud snap. Lelouch there the hunter to the ground and saw genuine fear in the hunter's eyes.  
"Never threaten Kallen Kozuki in front of me," Lelouch said in a low growl.  
Another Geass flashed in Ferdinand's eyes but Lelouch rammed two of his fingers into the eye sockets. Ferdinand's roar brought out a bit of sadistic pleasure in Lelouch. He imagined in that moment that Ferdinand was Bloodbeard, the man he despised more than anyone, more than even his own father. Lelouch picked up a small piece of the rubble of the home he once had and brought it down on Ferdinand's head. He brought it down again and again and once more imagining the damned foe he truly craved to slaughter. He imagined the demented grin of Bloodbeard smiling at him with C.C's flesh still in his mouth.  
"How does it feel to be made the kill?" Lelouch yelled after his eighth smash.  
Ferdinand's bloody and broken face chocked up some words gargled in the blood.  
"Is this the real you Ferdinand? I hope so," Lelouch yelled.  
He raised his fist just as Ferdinand began to speak.  
"You're just like him kid," Ferdinand laughed.  
Lelouch dropped the stone.  
"Neither of you give up," the hunter choked. "You find a foe and slaughter him without mercy or regret. You are…you were my kind of emperor. One who drowns in the blood he spills. One who clearly enjoys what he does. Just like Bloodbeard."  
"I'm nothing like Bloodbeard," Lelouch yelled.  
"Look in the mirror boy," said Ferdinand. "All you're missing is pointed teeth and a bloody face. I'm sorry by the way, you are worthy of being my prey. I'll have to kill you someday."  
Lelouch didn't want to hear more and brought the stone down only for Ferdinand to phase into the ground. Lelouch roared in anger and smashed down all the same.  
"I'm not like Bloodbeard," Lelouch cried. "I'm not like Bloodbeard. I'm not like Bloodbeard."  
Lelouch then broke down in tears. Was the hunter right? Was he no different than the deranged psychopath that he longed to destroy?  
"I'm not like Bloodbeard," Lelouch cried.  
Lelouch tilted his head upward to the sky as if looking for an angel to come to him and deliver him from his woes. The clouds of the morning had lifted and the shining summer sun was bright and…Lelouch's thoughts came back to him.  
"Euphie," he gasped in fear.  
"What about Euphie?" asked the weary voice of Suzaku.  
Lelouch spun around and saw his friend healed though using Rivalz for support who in turn was using Caledflwch for support.  
"She's in terrible danger," said Lelouch. "I'll explain on the way."  
Lelouch ran for the _William Wallace_ with Suzaku following suit along with Rivalz.

Cornelia looked over the last injured child that Guilford, Gino, and Anya had taken out of the rubble of the tenement building in which they fought the hounds in. It confused the princess why her power was Absolute Healing, but right now she didn't care. These people needed her and ironically many of them were Japanese whom she once despised as Elevens. She would perhaps ask M.M why this was her power later on.  
"There you go," Cornelia said gently.  
The child giggled in delight as her legs were rid of the burns she suffered. The little girl hugged Cornelia and went off to join her family.  
"Well done," said M.M as he suddenly appeared next to Cornelia.  
"I just wish I had a more useful Geass," said Cornelia.  
"What makes you think Absolute Healing is not useful?" M.M said sarcastically.  
"I'm a warrior not a healer," said Cornelia.  
"Yet you want to heal your brother Lelouch," said M.M. "And now your dear sister is returned to you but she too is also unwell."  
"Is something wrong with Euphie?" Cornelia asked in shock.  
"If you hurry you could help save her from a terrible fate," said M.M.

Euphie stumbled along the halls of the building clutching her head in despair and pain.  
"It's not fair," she cried. "Why can't you just let me go?"  
_"Because I'm a sadistic evil villain you stupid cow,"_ said Bloodbeard's voice in her head. _"And I want you to do something very special for me. But first I need you to run a little side errand."_  
"I won't help you," Euphie cried as her legs were forced to move forward.  
_"Lamperouge won't be starting a war on my watch,"_ said Bloodbeard. _"Break his spirit…BREAK HIS HEART."_  
Tears flowed like waterfalls down Euphie's eyes. Twice now she was under the damned influence of Geass to commit atrocity. The first was an accident she had long forgiven Lelouch for. He did not mean to hurt Euphie in such a way. But Bloodbeard was a different animal all together and he wanted to hurt Euphie, Lelouch, and just about everybody in the world. And he had absolutely no regrets.  
"Please," she cried. "Don't make me do this."  
_"I warned Kururugi to either give you to me or kill you,"_ said Bloodbeard. _"It's time he learned that when you play cards with the devil, the devil always wins."_  
Euphie felt the shard of broken glass from the mirror Bloodbeard made her break now hidden in her sleeve. She thought she might as well be holding a piece of her now broken heart. Bloodbeard had turned her into a monster directly under his thrall. How could Suzaku possibly love a monster?  
She silently entered Nunnally's private lounge where the young empress sat watching the television for any news about her brother and her friends. Sayoko was with Jeremiah dealing with the hounds, leaving Nunnally virtually unguarded save for the elderly gentleman standing next to her. Euphie crept up with the broken glass shard in her hand. She was being forced to kill her beloved little half-sister and he will was shattered. She raised the shard just as she came up to the ignorant Nunnally.  
"You do have a choice," said M.M.  
Nunnally looked up and then saw Euphie standing over her. She gasped in fear with her pleading purple eyes begging the question, 'why?'  
"You can choose to stop him if you truly wish," said M.M to Euphie, while not looking at her.  
Bloodbeard's voice was drilling into Euphie's head, commanding her to take Nunnally's life and break Lelouch's spirit. In a scream of pain as Euphie's will clashed with Bloodbeard's evil and in the end she threw down the shard and ran out the door. She kept running with Bloodbeard cursing at her and with tears running down her eyes. She refused to be used for evil. She refused to be seen as a monster in the eyes of her beloved Suzaku. Eventually she came to the grand door and threw it open revealing the bright sun. For a short time she enjoyed the warmth it gave but soon, too soon, the gentle warmth became savage burning. Flames blew as the sunlight touched Euphemia's skin. In the close _William Wallace_ Lelouch and Suzaku's eyes widened with horror. Lelouch leapt down from the Knightmare just as a streak of white and purple flew by him. A panicked Cornelia and a speedy Gino quickly grabbed Euphie and brought her back inside while Lelouch followed and the _William Wallace _landed. Once landed Suzaku punched out the cockpit and leapt into the building just as Lelouch closed it shut from the inside. Once inside a mighty gust of an arctic wind blew out the flaming princess. The ordeal was such a great strain on Euphie's body that she could not stand. Cornelia caught her and set the critically injured Euphie down and activated her Geass. Suzaku and Lelouch knelt down beside her both with tears of fear and worry.  
"Euphie…why?" Suzaku cried.  
"He…he can't make me…hurt you now," Euphie cried weakly before she lost consciousness.  
"No," Suzaku cried. "Not again. Not again, Euphie don't leave me."  
He buried his head on her body and thanked God when he heard the sound of her heart beat and the rise and fall of her chest.  
"She merely sleeps," said M.M as he stood with Nunnally.  
Cornelia and Nunnally sighed with relief while Lelouch was worried.  
"What happened?" he asked quietly.  
"Bloodbeard influenced her to try and kill Nunnally," said M.M.  
Everyone froze in shock at this. Lelouch nearly went catatonic with his shocked face twitching awkwardly. He rose slowly with his face still twitching until it was an almost demented scowl of anger.  
"Bloodbeard!" he shouted in fury.

Bloodbeard strolled along the sewer lines where his recently made Infected held Ferdinand up by a sort of webbing.  
"All I ask you to do is to keep Lamperouge busy and what do you do? You go out and try to steal his Geass," said Bloodbeard. "Well on the bright side you got people stirred up. The bad side is that now Lamperouge has an **army** of Geass enhanced soldiers."  
"Not an army," said Ferdinand.  
"They were large enough and powerful enough to kick your ass," growled Bloodbeard.  
"I was focused on the real issue," said Ferdinand.  
"The _real_ issue is that if Lamperouge fights with his Geass force, squad, army, league, or whatever he has then we get balanced out," said Bloodbeard. "If he is able to maintain some stability against me then the Chalice won't need to come. If the Chalice doesn't come then I can't turn Absolute Providence into Absolute Damnation and…I hope you enjoy using wheelchair ramps."  
Bloodbeard gave the order to the Infected to drive one of their stinger claws into Ferdinand's back.  
"I also hope that you enjoy my old room," Bloodbeard growled.  
Ferdinand's eyes widened.  
"No, Bloodbeard please," said Ferdinand.  
"The next time I make a Geass contract for someone who is willing to act as my personal mercenary, I'll be sure they're grateful enough to follow my orders," yelled Bloodbeard. "Enjoy my old room."  
Ferdinand shouted in horror as the Infected carried him away. Bloodbeard scowled in anger but then breathed in to calm himself.  
"My mercenary and my virgin slave fail," Bloodbeard mused to himself. "Well Bloody how are you going to get yourself out of this fine mess? Perhaps…no I did that in '39. Come on old boy and think. You have a week and you can't go out during the day thanks to lion neck's screw up. I need to think of a real steal…"  
A brilliant thought then occurred to Bloodbeard and a sadistic grin grew.  
"I could do that," he giggled.

Euphie slept peacefully on her hospital bed while Lelouch, Cornelia, and Suzaku were at her side. Suzaku and Cornelia were sitting while Lelouch stood awkwardly at the foot. The look of guilt on Lelouch's face did not go unnoticed by anyone. He hardly said a word before he walked out. Suzaku was about to move but Cornelia gestured for him to stop while she got up and followed Lelouch. As the second princess left the white knight alone with his beloved Suzaku heard a soft meow and saw Arthur on the floor. The cat got up on Euphie's bed and curled up next to her. Suzaku smiled and placed a delicate kiss on Euphie's lips, almost hoping it would allow her to awaken. His face fell when she did not. He clenched his fists just thinking about the man who did this to her. He had long forgiven Lelouch for the accident that took her life as it was an accident. But what Bloodbeard did was fully intentional. That made Bloodbeard Suzaku's enemy.

Lelouch stood at the window with his guilt taking over.  
"Lelouch," he heard Cornelia's voice say. "Lelouch what's wrong?"  
Lelouch didn't look at her.  
"It's my fault," he said quietly.  
Cornelia heard this only slightly and felt a pang in her heart.  
"No, no Lelouch you did not…"  
"But I did," Lelouch said turning to his half-sister with tears on his eyes. "I was the one who used Geass to make Euphie kill all of those people. I was…I was the one who killed her in the first place. If I never killed her maybe Bloodbeard wouldn't have taken her body and…and made her his slave and now…now he's placed this damnation upon her. Why her? Why Euphie?"  
"Because he wanted to hurt you," said Cornelia. "He wanted to make you suffer. To force you to hurt Euphie yet again."  
Lelouch's anger and horror mixed together.  
"Euphie never did anything to hurt anyone," Lelouch cried. "Why did it have to be her?"  
"Because she is pure of heart and honest in passions," said M.M.  
Lelouch and Cornelia looked up to the mysterious old man.  
"The Chalice only presents itself to the one who is the most worthy to wield and use it," said M.M.  
"And Euphie is the purest soul I have ever known," said Lelouch. "Other than…Nunnally, will he…?"  
"He will not bring harm to Nunnally's body," said M.M.  
"Nunnally's Body?" Lelouch gasped. "How can you…wait…you knew this would happen to Euphie didn't you?"  
"I did," said M.M. "But then again I knew your life story before your grandparents were even born. I cannot change what I see nor do I choose to interfere in the affairs of mortals. I merely influence in the right places. You have seen for yourself the effects of when one of our kind attempt to play god. And there are some things…which one can never change. No matter how much they wish they could."  
M.M left without any further word. Lelouch turned and walked the other direction, not having anything else to say. Leaving Cornelia alone in the hall with her eyes turned towards the darkening sky.

Lelouch went to his room and flopped on the bed. He was tired, beaten, and desperately wanted the day to be over. He then remembered that when he awoke the next morning he would have officially entered Bloodbeard's Week. What more could the manic do to disrupt the peace? What could Lelouch do to stop him?  
In that moment Lelouch felt so afraid, so weak, and so utterly alone. He then felt a warm and gentle hand run across his face. He opened his sleepy eyes and saw the Red Lotus. Her hair was down and her shinning blue eyes were simmering with worry.  
"I'm finally dead," said Lelouch, "and the angels have come for me."  
This brought a small smile to Kallen's face.  
"Let me comfort you," Kallen sighed.  
She was so beautiful, so kind, and so brave. How he praised all the gods of creation for molding the beautiful goddess out of marble and roses.  
He was against a Mad Titan, facing a possible nuclear crisis, and the inevitable decision of the UFN would either be the world's best chance at survival, or its final damnation. Yet at this moment he only wanted Kallen Kozuki to be in his arms.  
"I doubt even you can comfort me Kallen," said Lelouch. "I have only one week to try and prove to the UFN that the only way we'll have a chance of surviving this…hell is to stand united. And I'm up against a madman who is able to halt me at every turn. I hunt him down and he exposes me. I fight him in the streets and he destroys my home. I save my half-sister and he uses her to try and kill my blood sister. Kallen I don't know if I can stop him."  
"You can stop him Lelouch," said Kallen. "You're Zero, you can do anything."  
"Zero is dead Kallen," said Lelouch. "Bloodbeard killed him."  
"Than think of something else," said Kallen.  
Lelouch rose up to meet Kallen.  
"Kallen this…monster…is unlike anything I've ever faced before," said Lelouch. "I only ever fought men, sane men. But Bloodbeard is a fiend out of hell. I don't know what to do. Did Tohdoh ever tell you he beat me in chess? I can't even think right to play chess. How can I possibly plan a way to beat Bloodbeard?"  
Lelouch sighed in defeat and looked away from Kallen. He didn't see his beloved's hand raise and strike him in the face. Lelouch brought his awe-struck eyes to see the flow of angry tears in Kallen's eyes.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" cried Kallen. "You don't know if you can beat Bloodbeard? War is never certain Lelouch. You're a master of war Lelouch. You're the man who works miracles, the champion of justice, and mankind's greatest hero. Think of something, order us like you did before, and then…then…."  
"Then what?" asked Lelouch, a little shaken.  
"Then we can be married," Kallen cried. "Unless you're not sure about that too."  
Kallen took her ring finger and took off the ring. She dropped it to the floor. She began to walk out but Lelouch grabbed her wrist and fell to his knees in despair.  
"Kallen please," Lelouch begged. "Please don't go. You're the most important thing in my life. You're the only thing that gave me hope, you kept me sane, and the only person who was able to break through my masks and melt my icy heart. Kallen, the day you were captured…I nearly broke down. I was afraid those…animals would do things to you. That you'd be touched by their filthy hands, raped, molested, and tortured. That I would never see your face again, never hear your laugh, or feel your warm skin. And now…I'm afraid that I have…failed you so badly that…that…Kallen, please don't leave. I'll do anything if it means I don't have to lose you."  
Kallen turned back and saw how sorry, afraid, and truly repentant Lelouch was. He was without all of his masks and trickery. He was so vulnerable, so afraid, and so…human. Lelouch had never been one to completely break down and show all of his emotions to anyone.  
"Please Kallen, tell me what I can do so that you won't leave me," begged Lelouch. "I…I don't want to be alone anymore."  
Kallen knelt down to Lelouch and turned his gaze upward to meet hers.  
"Win, Lelouch, win and marry me," said Kallen.  
Kallen stroked Lelouch's trembling face and Lelouch stroked her gentle lips. They brought their faces together and their lips met with a gentle promise. Tomorrow started Bloodbeard's Week but tonight was just for Lelouch and Kallen.

**Author's Note: Thank you DW77 for your suggestions and all of your help. And to all my other readers, let me say now that Lelouch and Kallen aren't going to end each chapter (or each other chapter) with implied sex (I'm trying to keep it T). I'm just showing that Kallen is the only one who Lelouch can really warm up to. Oh he loves Nunnally and his best friend Suzaku, and he does welcome Cornelia's comfort, but Kallen is his one true love (in my opinion) and she is able to be there for Lelouch when he needs hope the most. Anyway this is a prelude to Bloodbeard's Week which starts soon.**

here...


	10. Bloodbeard's Week D1: The Stolen Armors

Paste your document here...

**Chapter Ten: Bloodbeard's Week Day One-The Stolen Armors**

Lelouch and Kallen walked into the meeting room where everyone was gathered around the table.  
"I'd say good morning to both of you but…we all know what today is," said Ohgi grimly.  
"Day one of Bloodbeard's Week," said Tohdoh. "We have seven days to try and convince the UFN not to disband."  
"And our reports from Kaguya say that's not going to be easy," said Xinke. "Our actions the other day have only heightened the paranoia of the delegates about the Britannian Empire, the United States of Japan, and the Chinese Federation about collaborating together to make super-soldiers."  
"Not to mention we still have no leads on where Bloodbeard currently is," said Chiba.  
"Let's not forget that we're also seriously underhanded here people," said Gino.  
"What are you guys worrying about?" said Tamaki. "We can take whatever Bloodbeard and the UFN throw at us. Just look at what we did to Ferdinand and his buddies."  
"Everyone did and thanks to Milly we're at least getting some good publicity," said Viletta. "But even with our powers we're still not out of the woods.  
"She's right," said Guilford. "We can't remain silent anymore and we certainly cannot let Bloodbeard hide wherever he pleases."  
"What you're saying is that we either direct all of our attention to finding one man or try to win back the trust of the UFN and keep the world from dissolving in a massive nuclear war is that it?" said Jeremiah.  
"One or the other," said Guilford. "We don't have the resources to do both. I agree that the UFN is a definite priority but also is finding Bloodbeard and his hordes."  
"He's right," said Chiba. "Bloodbeard and his monsters can't come out during the day. We can split our remaining forces to hunt them while they sleep and still handle our issues with the UFN."  
"Bloodbeard's power is too impressive to challenge," said Tohdoh. "You saw the monstrous transformations he can manifest."  
"But if we corner him then we…"  
"Will be slaughtered like pigs," said Lelouch.  
Everyone went silent, wanting to listen to their leader's plans. Cornelia was hoping Lelouch had something incredibly painful in store for Bloodbeard. Euphie's suffering was the final straw; she would not rest until Bloodbeard had paid for his crimes against her family.  
"I think you've forgotten about what Bloodbeard really wants," said Lelouch. "His real goal is the Eternity Chalice."  
The reminder of the cup was something that sent shivers down each of their backs.  
"The Chalice is what Bloodbeard wants," said Lelouch.  
"What is the Chalice?" asked Chiba.  
"According to M.M its power of Absolute Providence helps to influence the health of the world and its people," said Lelouch. "Essentially it's the Holy Grail."  
"Influences the health of the world and its people? What the hell does that mean?" asked Tamaki.  
"I think what Tamaki is trying to say is what are the repercussions of Bloodbeard's obtaining of the Chalice?" asked Tohdoh.  
"I believe I can explain that," said M.M appearing on the table out of nowhere.  
"How do you keep doing that?" shouted Tamaki.  
"A good magician never reveals the secrets of his tricks," said M.M. "Anyway, the Eternity Chalice is a direct conduit for the power of the Collective Unconscious, in short it is a faucet that eternally spills out the power of God, Absolute Providence. It helps regulate the ever ongoing flow of life's energies for the planet and the inhabitants. There are forces and powers beyond what you see and what you have ever learned. Should these forces be disrupted the energy flow of life will be gravely affected, sending the world into turmoil. The earth's plants and trees will have incredible trouble processing food and energy. The world's population will experience terrible illness both physically and mentally, resulting in plague and madness. I told you Lelouch that this once happened before."  
"The Dark Ages," said Lelouch. "When Arthur was the one who held the power of the God-King. He was able to restore the Chalice and overcome the evil. At least…that's how the legend goes."  
"The Chalice revealed itself to Arthur and he quested for it indeed," said M.M. "He was able to restore it and thus allowed the world to survive even…at the cost of his own life. But now you are the God-King Lelouch and should Bloodbeard's power of Absolute Corruption affect the Chalice, I fear it will do worse damage than anything from before."  
"Worse than the Dark Ages? Worse than a possible nuclear war? My god what could possibly be worse?" said Nunnally.  
"Absolute Providence will become Absolute Damnation," said M.M. "It will bring about…"  
M.M stopped either for some sick dramatic effect or for the Knights to put two-and-two together.  
"It will bring about what?" yelled Ohgi.  
"The end of the world," said Lelouch.  
M.M nodded and everyone shuttered in absolute terror. Cold sweat ran down the faces of everyone in the room. Even hardened veterans were sent into a shutter by the possibility that they were facing Armageddon.  
"Make no mistake," said M.M. "The Doomsday Clock has started ticking. If the UFN crumbles then it will a triumph of chaos over order and the Chalice shall reveal itself to attempt to heal the wounded soul of humanity as it did once before. It will come to a worthy holder who can hold the power with great goodness."  
"Hold?" asked Nunnally. "What do you mean hold?"  
"The holder of the Chalice cannot use it even though they would," said M.M. "It is for the seekers of the Chalice, the ones who must quest to prove they are worthy of Providence."  
"You said that about the person who could 'use' the Chalice," said Lelouch.  
"It will present itself to the most worthy person to _use_ it but it must be earned and thus be in the possession of someone who is worthy to _hold_ it," said M.M.  
"Is there really a difference?" asked Kallen.  
"Yes," said M.M. "The holder is the purest little island in a great sea of despair. The user is the sailor who proves himself worthy to use the power granted to him."  
"Is that why he wanted Euphie?" asked Cornelia. "To have her hold the Chalice so that he could corrupt it."  
"Yes," said M.M. "Even though she wouldn't be able to use the power, she would want to use it only for good. Bloodbeard planned to force her to give him the Chalice and thus damn the world."  
"So that means he'll go after Euphie again," said Suzaku.  
"It is possible," said M.M.  
"Then we should we do?" asked Nunnally. "I will not condone or approve of any action to kill Euphie if that is what you want M.M."  
"Of course not," said M.M. "She is useless to Bloodbeard now. She will sleep until he is defeated and she is purified by the sheer power of the Chalice. Till then let her sleep. Let her climb the highest mountains, or swim the deepest ocean, and walk through the gentlest of meadows. Happy Bloodbeard's Week."  
With that M.M was gone.

_"Today marks the beginning of what has now been official called 'Bloodbeard's Week'," _said a reporter on the television. _"According to the super powered terrorist Amadeus Bloodbeard, the United Federation of Nations has until the week is out to disband or he will make good on his threat of death. We have received no word from the Black Knights on what will be done about this situation. On that note, high-ranking members of the Black Knights using what can only be called 'magic powers' to deter a massive terrorist attack. It has also been confirmed by our own Milly Ashford, currently recovering from her ordeal involving the terrorist known as Ferdinand the Hunter that Lelouch VI Britannia, called Lelouch the Godsend by some circles, was able to defeat the terrorist. This development has caused an impressive amount of publicity for the former Emperor; however with no official word we must all ask ourselves an important question about Lelouch VI Britannia: Friend or foe?"  
_ "Turn it off," said Ohgi.  
Gino turned the television off before anyone could blink.  
"They have a point you know," said Gino looking at Lelouch. "Are you friend or foe?"  
"That was uncalled for," snapped Kallen.  
Lelouch didn't mind, he couldn't blame the people of the world. After all he had done to them why should they expect nothing but the worst from him. But now he had more important things on his mind than his reputation. He needed to do something about Bloodbeard and do it quickly. It would be easier to negotiate to the UFN if he wasn't around causing trouble. But Bloodbeard's lair had been compromised, but the city was large and the sewer system was large.  
There was also M.M, he knew about Euphie's condition and was most likely the one who rescued him, Rivalz, and Suzaku when the bridge was destroyed. He delivered them to Bloodbeard's doorstep where a cursed Euphie was chained to his throne being ogled like a toy. He knew and yet did nothing. He sent others in his place. But in Lelouch's soul he knew M.M was someone he could trust.  
_"You are the leader Lelouch, not me," _M.M's voice said in his head.  
_"What…now you can enter minds?" _said Lelouch in his mind.  
_"Absolute Possibility,"_ said M.M's voice. _"I did know about Euphemia and I knew that she would be safer in your hands."_  
_"The same hands that are stained with her blood?_ Lelouch thought.  
_"No one is ever truly without sin when in combat,"_ said M.M. _"She was a casualty of war. An unfortunate casualty but a casualty still. Just like…Shirley. And no, she is still among the dead. Bloodbeard resurrected Euphemia via some dark miracle for the sole purpose of obtaining the Eternity Chalice, no one else was raised and no one else should be. You have ventured already where gods walk and will venture to where angels dare not go…but it is not your place to interfere in the sleeping grounds of the dead. Let her, your false brother and the dear enchantress lie in their eternal peace."_  
_"Peace? You call what happened to them peace?"_ cried Lelouch's mental voice.  
On his face a furious scowl appeared, confusing those who were trying to get his attention. Kallen was closest and tried everything to bring Lelouch out of his stupor. She slapped him and he didn't respond.  
"Lelouch?" Kallen asked worryingly.  
_"They may have died gruesome deaths but now they rest," _said M.M. _"If you continue to dwell on them and your failures then Bloodbeard has won half the battle. Let them rest and focus on the task at hand."_  
Lelouch wanted to argue but he knew that M.M was right. He still felt deep a pain from all of his loses but if he continued to dwell on them he could lose Bloodbeard's trail. He acted that way once when he was returned to Japan. He caught Bloodbeard a few times in the dark streets and always lost because he hurt for C.C.  
"I will…focus M.M," said Lelouch.  
"M.M?" said Cornelia. "M.M isn't here Lelouch."  
"Surprising since he seems to be everywhere at once," said Tamaki. "I mean he keeps popping in and out uninvited or unwanted. What's with him?"  
"And he knew that Euphemia was a danger and did nothing," said Chiba.  
"Euphie had no control over herself," snapped Cornelia.  
"That's not the first time," said Tamaki, immediately wishing he didn't say that when Cornelia shot him a deadly glare.  
Guilford held onto Cornelia to try to calm her down and to keep her from murdering Tamaki. This didn't work as Cornelia grabbed the Japanese man and threw him against the wall. When Tamaki's head shook back into place his eyes opened and the symbol of Geass shone brightly. He opened his mouth and was about to let loose a scream before Jeremiah activated his Geass Canceller so that Tamaki couldn't let loose his scream. This gave Cornelia her chance to strike again. Her fist was caught by Ohgi's iron hand while his other iron hand clasped over Tamaki's mouth.  
_"Enough,"_ he yelled. _"Fighting among ourselves is not going to help the current situation."_  
"It's bad enough as it is already," said Viletta. "We only have one week to try and mount a counter operation."  
Ohgi released Tamaki after he deactivated his Geass.  
"Why don't we just have M.M tell us what to do?" said Tamaki. "He seems to know everything."  
"M.M won't tell us anything," said Lelouch.  
All eyes turned towards him.  
"He merely influences," said Lelouch. "Pushing certain people in the right direction…though he keeps the final destination to himself apparently."  
"Well use your Geass on him and make him…"  
"I doubt an all-powerful immortal wizard is going to let himself be tricked so easily," said Tohdoh.  
"Besides why would I want to control M.M?" said Lelouch. "He may be mysterious and slightly shifty but…I trust him."  
"That's because you have some of…Arthur's memories in you," said Guilford. "In reality Lelouch you don't really know M.M."  
"M.M hasn't done anything to make me distrust him," said Lelouch. "He saved me from the desert that Bloodbeard left me in."  
"Didn't he also leave you in a rundown neighborhood without a penny to your name?" said Guilford.  
"I actually gave him a quarter," said M.M. "He just didn't use it."  
Everyone jumped in surprise as M.M suddenly appeared in the couch the silent Rakshata was lying on (as usual) with her head in his lap. This caused the Indian woman to nearly fall out but M.M caught her.  
"Falling for me already aren't you?" laughed M.M.  
Rakshata just blushed and got to her feet.  
"Ugh…how long have you…?" Tamaki stuttered.  
"Sorry, I was entertaining this rather enchanting and beautiful young lady I've met quite recently," said M.M.  
Nobody needed to know that.  
"Don't let my age fool you. I'm as spry and forceful as…"  
"Why didn't you tell us about Euphemia?" yelled Chiba.  
"Is that how you address your elders' young lady?" said M.M. "One so beautiful should never be so rude."  
Chiba pulled back and blushed slightly while Tohdoh scowled at the wizard.  
"I didn't tell you because it wasn't necessary," sighed M.M.  
"Wasn't necessary?" shouted Cornelia. "You knew that my sister could have been used as a weapon by that…inhuman monster and did nothing."  
"The duty of action falls to the king," said M.M. "I am merely the advisor."  
"Well who the hell is the king?" said Tamaki.  
M.M pointed to Lelouch.  
"The boy who would be king," said M.M. "Lelouch is the one who will make the final call in the end. I merely advise and council to make sure he makes the wise choices. Although sometimes I…interfere."  
"It was you who rescued me and Sayoko from Bloodbeard wasn't it?" asked Jeremiah.  
"Indeed," said M.M. "You will have a very important duty to uphold sometime in the future Sir Gottwald and for that you need to be alive."  
Jeremiah smiled at the thought of him having an important duty to his majesty.  
"Besides, you'll have bigger issues then my withholding knowledge," said M.M. "It is Bloodbeard's Week, and there are going to be dark days ahead. By the end of the week on the hour of the Beast, the United Federation of Nations will make a decision that will either save the world or destroy it. It is your duty Lelouch, to make sure that doesn't happen."  
Lelouch was actually taken aback by this responsibility. He was to ensure the security of the world and the Eternity Chalice.  
"Hour of the Beast?" asked Nunnally.  
"666," growled Tohdoh. "Six seconds, after six minutes, past six o'clock."  
"He never mentioned anything about that," said Viletta.  
"I wouldn't put it past him though," said Gino. "He'd probably find it funny and fitting."  
"Yes," said M.M. "After all he does wield the power of the Beast."  
"Absolute Corruption," growled Suzaku. "He used it on himself."  
"He _uses_ it on himself," said M.M. "You've seen Infected that resemble insects and you've seen him as an insect but he grew out an ape-like arm in his lair."  
"So he can transform himself into a whole menagerie of monstrosities," said Xinke. "More good news."  
"Damn it M.M, we need more information than you're giving out," shouted Cornelia. "Tell us everything you know about Bloodbeard."  
M.M stared out at the Black Knights, unfaltering and unafraid. His stern gaze actually made them nervous. His power seemed vast and magnificent and not to be trifled with.  
"There are ancient places in the world where even angels fear to tread," said M.M. "Legend says there is a pit that was formed when Lucifer fell from heaven as such men through their most violent, most ruthless, and most evil down into the darkness. In that pit where death awaits any unfortunate soul who cannot survive down there, a child was born. A son was born in darkness to a witch. The son would have been easy prey for the damned…but something about him was different. He was powerful and with only thieves and murderers to teach him he became something even the damned feared. He became the Lord of the Pit, the Witch-Man, and the Prince of Darkness."  
M.M's way of telling the story actually made a few of the night's shiver. Lelouch himself was even trembling but…for a different reason. He felt a deep and terrible dread inside of his soul. At his side he could hear Caledflwch's strange cry in anguish. Lelouch felt a pain in his head and fell to his knees.  
"Lelouch, what's wrong?" cried Kallen as she fell to his side in worry.  
Cornelia and Suzaku also went to Lelouch.  
"The memories of Arthur ring true," said M.M. "You know who your foe is."  
"No," Lelouch cried.  
He leapt to his feet and ran out the door.  
"I'll get him," said Gino as he activated his Geass of Absolute Speed.  
He was about to run off when someone grabbed his shoulder.  
"No," said M.M. "He has demons to face."

Lelouch made it to his room and out onto the balcony. He grabbed onto the rail and hung his head over. He then opened his eyes to what he considered a terrible sight. Hundreds of citizens were at the entrance to the Black Knight headquarters, demanding answers and actions to protect them from Bloodbeard's evil. Someone looked up and saw him and shouts of angry and frightened citizens nearly deafened Lelouch. People were blaming him for causing the evil, others were begging him to save them, but all eyes were on him. All eyes were on the one man who had the power to save the world but didn't have a plan to work with. He wanted to say something but his once silver tongue was now rusted and all he could do was stand stupefied as the mortals below cried up to the God-King for him and his Angels to bless them. In a fit of stress and shame Lelouch left their gaze, with their curses and begging becoming louder by the second.  
"I'm sorry," he cried silently. "I can't…I can't help you."  
He slumped into his chambers and fell onto the floor in his depression. The great strategist did not know what to do with the knowledge and power he had in his hands. He didn't know how to handle confronting the people of the world…not when they can see the face he wanted them to hate. Perhaps Ferdinand was right and he used Zero like a crutch. How could he, with such an ugly bloodstained face, possibly win the love and devotion the world once had for a man with no face?

Behind the steel walls of the compound tiny termite-like creatures were chewing through wires and metal, silently disabling security systems and other alarms. They scattered and scurried all over devouring the wires and metal that helped the defenses. While the small creatures burrowed through the walls a snake-like creature slithered through the pluming and once through became a man. He heard a lone soldier whistling outside of his stall. He smiled, showing his sharp teeth.

Lelouch had fallen asleep listening to the anguished cries of the people. His dreams were nice when he slept with Kallen. But Kallen was not here to make the darkness of his regular dreams go away.  
Lelouch stood in full suit with Caledflwch covered with coagulated blood and gore. He looked out at the world before him. The sky was red and black with fire falling from the heavens. The city was in absolute ruins as if a massive cataclysm had struck. Bodies of the dead and the deseased were everywhere, all stinking of rot, all ghostly and sad, but what frightened Lelouch most was what he saw in the street. He saw the dead bodies of his dearly beloved friends. Ohgi, Tohdoh, Milly, Rivalz, Suzaku, Cornelia, Nunnally, and…Kallen, they were all dead. Kallen was closest to Lelouch. She was lying in the street, naked and covered with her own blood, more on her stomach then anywhere else. She coughed up some blood and Lelouch rushed over to her, a slight pang of hope in his heart, that he might heal his beloved and take her away from this...hell. He knelt down and picked her head up as gently as he could, worry and fear sickening his heart. He knelt by his wounded queen and took her off the ground, tears of fear and hope falling from his face.  
"Kallen, please," Lelouch cried. "Please don't die."  
"Lelouch…," she coughed. "How…how could you do this to me?"  
Lelouch was stunned by her words. He nearly dropped her but cradled her tenderly, almost obsessivly.  
"How could…how could you fail and let Bloodbeard kill me?" she coughed in pain. "Kill me, our friends, our…our…"  
With a mutilated hand she pointed to her stomach which Lelouch only now noticed was swollen and scarred. There came a realization too horrible…it left no room for sanity.  
"…our…Child?" Kallen coughed before finally dying, a tear shedding for the lost child, the lost hope, and her lost life.  
Lelouch dropped her corpse and rose with great fear. His bloodstained hands covered his face as he hyperventilated in panic.  
"Ahhhh…" he cried in horror.  
He continued to cry on and on until his bloodstained hands began to tear at his face and hair.  
"Ahhhh…Ahhhh…" he cried as his flesh tore revealing…something else. "Ahhhh…ha…ha…ha, ha, ha, ha."  
The screaming became laughing as Lelouch tore off his skin, not registering pain but only making him laugh louder. His black hair was pulled out and in its place sandy, curly, blonde locks grew. The blood attached itself comfortably to Lelouch's face, as if it belonged there always. He tore out his teeth and from the gums grew sharpened fangs.  
The screams of terror became a roaring laughter of amusement as the being that was once Lelouch stood proudly in Lelouch's armor. In a flash of lightning it was clear to the dead and to the eyes of whatever god had the courage to gaze into this darkness, that the face of Lelouch…had become the face of Bloodbeard. To show that this truly was Bloodbeard, the monster walked over to the dead body of Lelouch's beloved queen, licking his bloodstained lips in delight. Seliva fell from his mouth and onto Kallen's bloodied stomach where was held the lifeless child of her and Lelouch, their symbol of hope for the future. His jaws widdened and he took a bite.

Lelouch awoke in terror and frantically clutched at his face, feeling for blood, for his hair, and feeling his teeth. He felt someone else grab at his face and reached out clutching the phantom before him. He then felt a pair of arms grab around his back. Panicking Lelouch hooked his foot around his enemy's ankle and jumped backwards. He heard an annoyed grunt and slammed the back of his head to his attacker's nose. Lelouch did it again and again until he felt someone grab at his face.  
"Lelouch, look at me," he heard a strong feminine voice yell.  
Lelouch's vision cleared and he saw Kallen looking him square in the eyes. She was alive and as far as Lelouch could tell…not with child.  
"Calm down," she said softly while stroking his face.  
Lelouch inhaled deeply, catching a whiff of her cherry scent. He relaxed his muscles and whoever held him restrained let him go. Lelouch got up and saw that Suzaku was the one who kept him from strangling the woman he loved. Lelouch's eyes began to foam with tears as he gazed into Kallen's worried face. He fell to his knees and held onto her torso with his ear pressed against her stomach. Kallen and Suzaku looked on with concern as Lelouch seemed to calm down just listening to her breathing. Kallen calmly inhaled and exhaled.  
"It was a dream," Lelouch sighed. "Thank god."  
"It sounded more like a nightmare," said Kallen. "Lelouch…what did you see?"  
Lelouch looked up at her with fear and sadness clear in his gaze.  
"Everyone was dead," said Lelouch. "Everything was destroyed. I…I held your body in my arms. You were dying and…blamed me for letting…for letting Bloodbeard kill you. Letting him kill everyone in the world. Letting him….letting him…"  
"Lelouch please," Kallen cried, not wanting him to relive his nightmare that sounded horrible.  
"Letting him kill our child," Lelouch cried loudly.  
Kallen's eyes widened in horror and in shock. Suzaku was also stunned, but not as much as Kallen was.  
"You…were with child when you died," said Lelouch. "In my hands which I used to tear off all the skin on my face. Under my face…Bloodbeard was underneath."  
Suzaku didn't think he could be more horrified by Lelouch's dream. The sheer horror that ran in Lelouch's mind disgusted Suzaku to the core. Surviving the end of the world, holding the dying body of the woman he loved while pregnant, and tearing off his face to show that under his skin was a psychotic monster.  
Suzaku saw Caledflwch lying on the floor. He knelt down and picked it up while Kallen was comforting the traumatized Lelouch.

Nunnally had her hands on her mouth as tears ran down her face. Suzaku had just related Lelouch's dream to the Black Knights and none of them liked the story.  
"My god," sobbed Cornelia. "We can't let Lelouch face Bloodbeard."  
"That's exactly what I was thinking," said Suzaku.  
"But he's the only one who can fight Bloodbeard," said Tamaki.  
"At what cost?" said Nunnally. "Lelouch's complete mental health is in danger. It would be cruel to put him against that…monster."  
"We don't have a choice," said Chiba.  
"Yes we do," said Suzaku. "I can hold Caledflwch. I can fight Bloodbeard."  
"No, you cannot," said M.M.  
The wizard's sudden presence demanded attention.  
"I'm not going to discuss this with you M.M," said Suzaku. "You're mind games have already hurt Lelouch enough."  
"That which leads us through trials will often lead us to triumph," said M.M. "Besides, you do not have the power of the God-King. Caledflwch is merely the conduit for that power. You have the worthiness to hold the sword as a Lelouch's Champion, but not the grace and glory that Lelouch has been blessed with."  
"Blessed or cursed," said Cornelia. "Look what's happened to Lelouch. He's hurt and scarred, if we push him into another confrontation with that beast Lelouch could suffer a massive psychological breakdown."  
"He will rise to the occasion," said M.M. "Now return the sword to its rightful master Sir Kururugi."  
"I'm keeping the sword and Lelouch is going somewhere far from this damnation," said Suzaku. "I won't push him into insanity."  
"And thus you would damn the world instead of sacrificing your friend," said M.M.  
"I won't let Lelouch become a sacrificial lamb…twice," said Suzaku. "He's suffered enough."  
"Are you saying this out of concern for your friend or because you feel guilty for killing him and are hoping that this will earn you his forgiveness?" said M.M cynically.  
Suzaku lost control and ran out at M.M with Caledflwch. He was about to slash out when Nunnally shouted.  
"Suzaku stop," Nunnally yelled.  
Suzaku instantly froze in his tracks. He relaxed and looked at Nunnally.  
"This is not what we need right now," said Nunnally.  
Suzaku looked at Nunnally with intensity, but the young empress had a glare of command that Suzaku knew he couldn't match. He relented and threw the sword on the floor.

Lelouch was calmed by listening to Kallen's breathing. He held his ear to her stomach, hearing each churn, each beat of her heart, and each breath.  
"I want to give you peace," Kallen said, lying down on the bed.  
Lelouch kissed her stomach and Kallen giggled in delight. She then looked out at window which Suzaku had closed when he and Kallen had entered, figuring Lelouch did not need more trouble than he already had, and saw that the sun would be setting soon. That would be when Bloodbeard would make his move, if he did any move. She didn't want to upset Lelouch with words about Bloodbeard. He had such a horrible nightmare and she didn't want it to be made real. Just thinking about what he told her, the city destroyed, all of their friends lying dead, her dying in his arms…heavy with child, it was terrible.  
Was that to be her fate? To die in her love's arm before giving birth to the beautiful child she would have loved with all of her heart? To leave such a wounded and gentle man alone in a world where he had lost his love and unborn?  
No, she would not let that happen to him. And she knew _he_ wouldn't let anything happen to her or their family.  
"Lelouch…can I ask you something?" she asked.  
Lelouch looked up to see her pleading blue eyes.  
"Our…child, in your dream…did you see it?" she asked painfully.  
Lelouch stared at her with a blank expression. Her eyes were quivering with fear. The child in the dream symbolized the hope that Lelouch held for the future and Kallen…she wanted to know about it.  
"I…I didn't see it," said Lelouch. "It was still in your womb. But…I bet it would have been beautiful."  
He crawled up to meet Kallen face to face.  
"I think it would have been a girl," said Lelouch. "With red hair just like yours and eyes like mine. She'd be exactly like her mother."  
Kallen giggled.  
"But what if…it was a boy," said Kallen. "He might have my eyes instead of yours and then I'd have two Lelouch's running around the house."  
Lelouch laughed and felt…good. This brought a tender smile to Kallen's face. Her beloved was being happy again.  
When Lelouch stopped he stroked her soft face with his hand.  
"You're…incredible," said Lelouch.  
Kallen blushed and looked away but Lelouch brought her gaze back to him.  
"Kallen," he said.  
"Lelouch," she responded.  
"I want to live a life with you," said Lelouch. "No more secrets, no more Knightmare Frames, and no more battles where one of us is at risk of losing the other. Kallen…I will end this."

"I don't want Lelouch to suffer anymore," said Suzaku. "He's been through enough. He's lost his entire life for a world that has shown him nothing but hatred and contempt. Why shouldn't he be happy?"  
"None of us are saying he shouldn't," said Ohgi. "But…M.M's right; Lelouch is the one who holds this…Power of the God-King?"  
"Absolute Greatness," said M.M. "Given to him by the collective unconscious on the advice of the Once and Future King of Britannia, Arthur Pendragon himself."  
"I don't care what Arthur wants," said Suzaku. "For once let Lelouch have what he wants."  
"Suzaku, your loyalty to your friendship with Lelouch is admirable," said Tohdoh. "But world is at stake. I understand completely about wanting to protect your comrade from further harm and if there were another way I'd take it, but there isn't."  
"I'm not going to let any of you push Lelouch further," said Suzaku.  
A tear rolled out of his eye, recalling what Lelouch had dreamt of.  
"He doesn't deserve to lose his sanity," said Suzaku. "No matter what he did. He deserves to live."  
M.M looked at the young knight with an unreadable face.  
"You truly love your friend don't you?" asked M.M.  
"More than you'll ever know," said Suzaku.  
"Then wouldn't you say that your place isn't in Lelouch's throne but at his side?" said M.M.  
Suzaku gazed up in confusion.  
"Lelouch is bound and destined to fight Bloodbeard and face the depths of his sanity and sorrow," said M.M. "If he hopes to survive he will need the love of his dear friends and family. He is desperate and he is holding on because he has people he needs to protect. Protect him then, don't replace him, for right now he needs a friend more than he needs a champion."  
"But that's what I want," said Suzaku. "To protect Lelouch before he is forced to be hurt again. I mean look at him. He's in no condition to be fighting or organizing battles. He's…he's damn near suicidal and now you want to just throw him out there like a piece of meat for a rabid dog? I won't let you, I won't let any of you hurt Lelouch again."  
Suzaku's Geass activated and he took a stance. Tohdoh activated his own Geass just to be careful. The scenarios played out and it looked like it would end up a draw between Suzaku's strength and his strategies. The general smiled, he had taught Suzaku extremely well.  
"Stand down Suzaku," said Lelouch from behind him.  
Everyone turned and saw Lelouch and Kallen walking into the lounge holding hands.  
"Lelouch, I won't let you face Bloodbeard again," said Suzaku. "He's destroying your mind."  
Lelouch smiled and placed his free hand on Suzaku's shoulder.  
"You're a great friend Suzaku," said Lelouch, "but my fight with Bloodbeard is my own. I can't ask anyone else to stand in my place. I've been hiding behind others far too long. I'm more concerned about all of you. If you want, you can all leave, pick up your lives, protect your families, none of you has to stay here and partake in my struggle."  
Everyone was silent, Lelouch was worried about them. They weren't pawns to him. No one could find words to speak.  
"I enraged or inspired Bloodbeard to do these acts of evil," said Lelouch. "The blame falls sorely on my shoulders. No one else's."  
"Lelouch if you keep on this path it could destroy you," said Nunnally in worry.  
"I am going to end it," said Lelouch. "One way or another."  
Kallen matched Nunnally in worry and silently prayed that Lelouch would survive.  
"Do you…have a plan?" asked Ohgi.  
"No," said Lelouch. "That's why…I hope none of you leave. I…I can't do this alone. Please, help me."  
A small shock went through the room and a smirk graced M.M's face. Everyone seemed confused at what had just happened. Lelouch VI Britannia asking for help, saying he couldn't fight this war alone, that was a strange and alien concept.  
Ohgi stepped up.  
"We all swore we were going to see this through," he said. "I personally couldn't sleep well at night when…when I know I left a good man to face hell alone."  
Everyone else nodded in agreement with what Ohgi said. Even the most cynical of the bunch such as Chiba, Guilford, and Gino.  
At that moment, when the hatchet was once and for all buried, an explosion rang out.

With Caledflwch in his hands Lelouch lead the charge as the super-powered Black Knights burst into the Knightmare hanger where they saw Bloodbeard standing atop the _Mordred_. A quick sweep around saw that the other Knightmare Frames were missing and large holes in the ground were present.  
"Common thievery Bloodbeard? I expected something more," said Lelouch.  
"First: does putting on a brave face and acting sarcastic to me make you feel like your old self? Second: you should know by now that I'm anything but common," said Bloodbeard.  
Rumbling and more explosions were heard. Lelouch did a quick scan and saw that near the ground were Infected all wearing Black Knight uniforms.  
"Our last One Hundred?" said Lelouch.  
"Not very common now isn't it," laughed Bloodbeard.  
Kallen activated her Geass and loosed a blast at Bloodbeard. An Infected leapt up and took the blast, turning into ash.  
"Power of the Sun? Might not want to use that when near princess…slave girl Euphie," laughed Bloodbeard.  
Hearing Bloodbeard disrespect Euphie in such a way sent Lelouch into a rage, along with Suzaku, and thus both charged out. Bloodbeard leapt into the cockpit of the _Mordred_ and activated the Hadron cannons. In a flash Lelouch pushed Suzaku out of the way and focused his will into Caledflwch and the purple flames shot out and met the red energy blast. Suzaku got up and turned to the others. He and Kallen locked eyes and a plan formed instantly and without words. Kallen ran up and Suzaku activated his own Geass of Absolute Strength. He crouched down and cupped his hands. Once Kallen had her foot in Suzaku's hands he threw her up and she fired a blast of energy at the _Mordred_. It was strong enough to cause it to stumble and the Hadron blast lost its target. It fired through the walls and the ceiling. Lelouch took this opportunity to charge out but more Infected swarmed out at him. He was nearly side swiped by an Infected but an iron fist smashed into its insect-like face.  
_"We'll handle the Infected,"_ said Ohgi. _"You take Bloodbeard."  
_Lelouch nodded and leapt onto the _Mordred_. The Knightmare kept firing and tried to shake Lelouch off. He sunk his sword into its armor and Bloodbeard responded by initiating the flight gear and pointing the cannon to the roof. The _Mordred_ flew out with Lelouch still hanging by the sword. The cockpit opened and Bloodbeard stood in full costume.  
"I know who you are," said Lelouch.  
"Really?" laughed Bloodbeard. "The old man told you about me?"  
"I put it together," said Lelouch.  
"And I guess taking what is rightfully mine is a dead give away," said Bloodbeard.  
"I'm done talking," said Lelouch, pulling out the sword.  
"I'm not," said Bloodbeard. "I'm just getting started. This is my week after all and I'm not going to stop until I have that Chalice."  
"How dare you use Euphie like that?" growled Lelouch.  
"I thought you were done talking? Whatever, I used her because she was so…easy," said Bloodbeard. "She's such an easy target. So naïve, so loving, like some angel that's too pure for her own good."  
Lelouch struck out with Caledflwch fully charged but Bloodbeard drew something from behind his back. He took out a blow torch and blinded Lelouch, using his momentum to strike Caledflwch from Lelouch's hand. Lelouch clutched at his burnt eyes while Bloodbeard laughed on.  
"Don't think I'm done yet," said Bloodbeard as he crouched down next to Lelouch. "I'll describe the carnage. First let's see how your friends are doing."  
Lelouch tried to fight but Bloodbeard simply drove his hand into Lelouch's body. Lelouch chocked on his own blood as he heard explosions coming from the Black Knight compound.  
"My Infected can be very good behind the wheel," said Bloodbeard.  
The rest of the stolen Knightmare Frames, the _Guren_, _Shen-Hu_, _Zangetsu_, _Tristan_, and other frames were destroying the building of their former masters.  
"I wish you could see this Lamperouge," said Bloodbeard. "It's not every day that a man gets to see his dreams die in front of him. I remember when Arthur was forced to see Camelot crumble before him. I remember the battle in which he and…ancient history that's all it is. You know the good thing about history? It always repeats itself. Oh there are differenced in the story but it's still there, the meaning that is. The bones of the epic. But you have to love how new elements are always added. I just added one."  
He took out a remote detonator and held it to Lelouch's healing face. He pressed the button and a series of explosions sounded off into the city. Lelouch looked down and saw clouds of blue forming.  
"Gas bombs?" said Lelouch.  
"Drug bombs," corrected Bloodbeard. "You see I've learned over the centuries. I learned new ways of warfare with ever century. One of my favorites as you know is psychological warfare, something I'm wondering why you never used. Another thing you never used was…chemical warfare."  
"What is that stuff?" gasped Lelouch.  
"I had a particular interest in the drug known as Refrain," said Bloodbeard. "So I modified its formula. I give you Rapture, named for the first sign of the Apocalypse. Instead of making you relieve the best times of your life it makes you remember the worst and alters them. It turns them into nightmares so terrible you immediately snap your twig. It's absolutely lethal if inhaled, that was a glitch I never wanted fixed. I knew it was ready when I tested it on you back in the desert."  
"The ghosts," Lelouch gasped.  
"Not just the desert my friend," said Bloodbeard as he snapped Lelouch's spine and set him on the shoulder of the _Mordred_. He went back into the cockpit and took out a long piece of rope. He sat leisurely as both he and Lelouch watched the Black Knight headquarters be torn to pieces. Explosions from inside sounded off as well.  
"I can corrupt other things too," said Bloodbeard. "Cockroaches are such useful pets and they make great suicide bombers."  
Lelouch watched on in despair. All he had worked for, all he sacrificed for and all he dreamt of was being destroyed. Bloodbeard fastened the rope until it was a fine noose. He hooked it around Lelouch's neck and tightened it.  
"She's surly dead by now," Bloodbeard whispered into Lelouch's ear. "Kozuki that is, not to mention Nunnally and everyone else. Even if they did…well I'm sure you've had dreams about it."  
Tears flowed down Lelouch's face as Bloodbeard took the other end of the rope and fastened it to his wrist. He flew the _Mordred _down into the panic stricken streets and once they were above a maddened cloud they stopped.  
"I'll have to thank Ferdinand for setting up these charges," said Bloodbeard. "I just might let him out of the pit. Anyway these people are in such a psychotic frenzy…they'll tear up just about anything. Imagine what they'll do to the Demon Emperor when he's made helpless in their midst."  
He grabbed Lelouch by the noose and threw him down, still holding onto the other end. Lelouch heard and felt a loud snap in his neck and within seconds fear-maddened people began to tear and claw at his body like a school of piranhas to a worm on a hook.

The playing of a soft gentle flute stirred Lelouch. He opened his eyes and saw M.M standing over him playing a wooden flute.  
"Bloodbeard's Week day Two," said M.M.  
Lelouch sat up in pain and saw the numerous dead bodies in the street. It was just like his dream only without…  
"Kallen," Lelouch screamed.  
"She is alive along with the others," said M.M. "They are all alive."  
"Where are they?" asked Lelouch as he began to stand.  
"Scattered," aid M.M. "However Kallen Kozuki…"  
"Is she alright?" Lelouch screamed as he grabbed M.M.  
"She's looking for you," M.M said gently. "Go to her lad."  
M.M pointed east and Lelouch ran out.  
"I hate to keep a lady waiting, but one must never forget one's priorities," said M.M to himself.

Kallen ran frantically around the ruined and melancholy city. The grey clouds reflecting her mood. Her powers allowed her to shine in the gloom those who were still alive and affected by the drug saw her as some strange glowing angel from heaven coming to try and bring sunlight to the gloomy city of the dead.  
"Lelouch," she cried out for the umpteenth time.  
She couldn't find him anywhere and it was making her sick with worry. She tried to be strong like the woman he fell in love with but…everything that was happening was taken its toll on her.  
"Lelouch where are you?" she cried out. "I need to know that you're alright. Just please, tell me that you're alright."  
She fell to the ground in exhaustion. The battle had taken a lot out of her and her worry wasn't doing much for her health. Everyone was scattered by the chaos of the previous night. Nunnally was missing, that was the worst part.  
"Lelouch," she cried. "Nunnally needs you. I need you."  
As she slumped in exhaustion a figure dressed in red loomed over her. His smile revealed pointed teeth.

**To Be Continued…Bloodbeard's Week: Day Two-Monsters and Miracles**


	11. Bloodbeard's Week D2: Monsters&Miracles

Paste y

**Chapter Eleven: Bloodbeard's Week Day Two-Monsters and Miracles**

Lelouch walked east and didn't stop. He looked frantically for Kallen. For any sign of her and every second his worry grew. The sun was up but the clouds could have given some protection to Bloodbeard and the Infected, and with the Knightmares they stole they could cause even more damage in the daytime. Enough damage had been done already. Ash and gloom were everywhere in the city. Citizens dead, dying, or ill were all at Lelouch's feet. This was an absolute nightmare. In one of his plans, in none of his dream, he could never have anticipated this.  
The people who were still alive were begging for help and even though Lelouch heard them he ignored them completely. He wanted Kallen to be alive and uninjured. Her, Nunnally, and all the people he considered family. If they were gone, then what did he have to fight for and who? Why should he care about the world if the world has nothing to give him in return for his acts?  
"Why are you ignoring these people Lelouch?" said M.M who appeared in front of Lelouch.  
"I need to find Kallen," said Lelouch as he walked past M.M.  
"This one woman means more to you than these many suffering?" said M.M as he appeared before Lelouch again.  
"I'm only fighting for Kallen and me to be happy together," said Lelouch as he walked past M.M again.  
"This is what I was worried about Lelouch. You are so involved in her that you are ignoring your responsibilities," said M.M.  
Lelouch scoffed.  
"Responsibilities? What responsibilities?" said Lelouch.  
"The responsibilities that were thrust upon you when you were given your power in the first place," said M.M. "When C.C gave you Geass."  
"C.C gave me Geass for her contract and for my purposes," said Lelouch.  
"And are your purposes so great that they cause you to hang the world for these purposes?" asked M.M.  
Lelouch continued on without answering.  
"You realize how selfish you are being?" asked M.M as he once again appeared in Lelouch's way.  
"Selfish?" said Lelouch. "I'm being selfish. I gave my life for the world."  
"And now the world needs you again and you are throwing them aside to look for…"  
"For the only people in this world I care about," said Lelouch.  
"A true king cares about all of his subjects," said M.M. "The sooner you understand that the sooner you will be allowed your full power."  
Lelouch looked at M.M with a suspicious look in his eye.  
"What you have done so far is nothing compared to the power you may achieve if you only broaden your care," said M.M. "The whole world needs you and you only have five days to save it."

The city seemed all the more dead and deserted the further on Lelouch went. He shouted for Kallen numerous times and was met with only his echo.  
"Kallen," he shouted for the umpteenth time.  
He received no response and walked on feeling totally and absolutely alone. He held his head down and felt tears of hopelessness fall just as the rain fell down. He continued walking, no longer bothering with Kallen's name. As Lelouch walked down the street with his head down the rain continued to pour. Water soaked Lelouch's entire body and from his point of vision it looked as if he were walking in a shallow lake. In the grey water he thought he could see the faces of the dead from last night. All with twisted visions of horror, sadness, and death. Were they in heaven now? Were they in hell? Or where they in some grey purgatory waiting for a divine savior to bless them? In his hallucination Lelouch saw all their eyes staring at him as if he were supposed to be their great savior. Lelouch shed tears for them. There was nothing he could do for the dead as the damned now walked the earth and the living were inching ever closer to the end.  
Lelouch heard the sounds of looting, crying, and the greedy laughter of the lecherous and naturally corrupt. The people who were still alive and were ungrateful for that life and were now making life worse for everyone else. They were only proving Bloodbeard's savage world right and prove to Lelouch that this world was not worth fighting for.

His eyes were glued to the grey faces in the water as he continued walking along. They were all colorless and depressed. All without a glimmer of any other color until Lelouch spotted a bit of gold in the water. He also noticed a bit of green and as he stooped down he tripped and fell face first into the water. He dug and dug into the water thinking he saw something until he gave up and just buried his face in the water. He gave up, for the first time in his life, he just gave up. His dream was broken, his symbol was no more, and for all he knew everyone he loved in the world was dead.  
Just as he was about to let go of his breath and let the water fill his lungs, Lelouch felt a toe rub up against his head. Lelouch looked up and saw something impossible. He saw amber eyes staring at him; he saw a cascade of green hair fall from her shoulders.  
"C.C?" he said.  
His vision cleared and he saw that it was not the immortal witch but a little girl who reminded him of C.C.  
"Who are you?" he asked in some awe.  
The little girl wouldn't respond, she just hugged her plush toy tighter.  
"Are you lost?" he asked.  
She nodded a yes. Lelouch stood up and collected the girl in his arms and looked her in the eyes.  
"Can you retrace your steps?" he asked.  
She pointed south and Lelouch stood confused as to what to do next. Why should he help this little girl just because she bore a resemblance to his lost friend when he could be looking for his beloved and all the other people important to him?  
He then heard sounds of men and the girl clutched onto Lelouch in fear. In the way the city was there was no possibly way that she would be safe in the open streets without him. He looked down the girl's path and down at the path where he would have eventually have met Kallen.  
"Forgive me," said Lelouch.  
He walked south with the girl in his arms.

Lelouch and his traveling companion eventually came to the entrance of a tunnel.  
"We are not going down there," said Lelouch.  
The girl continued pointing in the direction of the dark tunnel.  
"Aren't you afraid of the dark?" he asked her.  
She shook her head no.  
"Maybe we can go around," Lelouch suggested.  
The girl beat on his chest for making such a suggestion. Lelouch sighed and continued onward, but he kept his senses heightened in case he met with the Infected. He nervously walked onward with the girl still in his arms. In the darkness that was so black where he could see no light at the end of the tunnel Lelouch only heard the beating of his heart. Without Caledflwch what chance had he against Infected? He continued onward but with quickened pace. He just needed to get the girl somewhere safe.

Lelouch believed he and the girl had walked at least three miles before making it to the end. However the light of the end of the tunnel was not sunlight as the rain hid the sun. The light came from bonfires that were once cars. The tenders of the flames were not Infected but they were scary enough to frighten the girl and put Lelouch on high alert. The men who were walking up to them did not give of a feeling of warmth and kindness.  
"I'm just trying to get this girl somewhere safe," said Lelouch.  
"That pretty little thing?" said a large bearded man who Lelouch deduced was the leader.  
He flashed his yellow teeth and Lelouch tensed his muscles.  
"She'll be plenty safe here," he said. "Isn't that right boys?"  
"Yeah," a skinny tattooed man said. "She's like little green apple. I like green apples. I like them a lot."  
"Bet she likes me better," laughed a fat man.  
The girl cried and held onto Lelouch for dear life. Lelouch scowled in anger. These men were not like the Infected, they were like Bloodbeard, greedy and lecherous. They were threatening this girl who came to Lelouch and allowed him to help her. They were going to do things to her that Lelouch had seem and had been scarred by for years. He couldn't let them do those things to her. He heard footsteps from someone behind him. He heard the swift movement of a blunt object moving through the air. Lelouch spun and kicked with his left foot and kicked a crowbar out of the hands of another gang member. Lelouch caught it and spun aground to smack another two members who were trying to charge at him. Lelouch flipped the crowbar around and knocked a switchblade out of the tattooed man's hands when he charged and impaled him. The fat man tried to reach for the girl but Lelouch brought the bar onto his skull and beat into it his skull. Lelouch then turned and threw the crowbar at the leader, who dodged and pulled out a gun. Lelouch turned again and let his armor and flesh act as a shield for the little girl. He waited and squinted in pain as each bullet tore into his body. He turned quickly and let the rest of the bullets strike into him as he charged at the leader. He ran up quickly and grabbed the man by the gun and crushed it in his bare hands. He then punched the large man so hard Lelouch heard a loud snap from his neck. Lelouch grabbed the back of his head and did to him what he did to Ferdinand just to be sure. Lelouch dropped the man's body and inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself and let the adrenaline run its course. As soon as he was finished he picked up the little girl again and walked out into the open air. The rain had stopped but the clouds still hid the sun, meaning that even in this early morning the Infected and their master could be anywhere. The thought of Bloodbeard wandering the streets in broad daylight made Lelouch afraid for Kallen and his friends. But right now he needed to save this little girl.

Lelouch felt like his legs were ready to give way. Hours of endless walking had passed and the little girl gave no sign of telling when they were at her home. Any other people he walked by he tried to ask them about the girl. But everyone he met treated him with fear and hatred. They threw rocks at him and the child, spat on them, and cursed them. One man fired his shotgun at them but once again Lelouch took the shot and destroyed the man's gun. Lelouch continued on with the girl, growing increasingly frustrated and gloomy. Hours were passing and he still had no idea where Kallen was. Why was this confounded girl tormenting him with this damnable walk?  
With every step he felt his frustration grow and grow with the girl. She was unimportant and meaningless to him. So what if she bore some resemblance to his departed friend C.C? He let loose his arms and she fell onto the ground. She looked up to him in fear and sadness while Lelouch looked down with a look of rage and frustration. He turned the other way, leaving her lying on the ground.  
"I'm coming Kallen," Lelouch whispered.  
The girl began crying loudly but Lelouch didn't stop to look back. He merely continued walking onward without giving head to the girl. Her constant wailing was actually giving him a headache but he didn't care. Then all of a sudden, the crying stopped. It was sudden, too sudden to have stopped naturally. Lelouch nervously looked back and saw a deformed creature grabbing her by the throat. Lelouch could tell it was an Infected; however it looked more like a rodent than an insect. It's hideous half human-half rat face widened showing razor sharp teeth and a long tongue that licked at the girl it was now choking. Lelouch's memories of the horrible indignity that C.C suffered at the hands of the creature's master. Lelouch turned, trying to ignore the horrible sight, the girl meant nothing to him, she was a stranger, and everyone in the city who he didn't personally love meant nothing to him. He covered his ears to try and block out the sounds of the monster but the sounds only became louder as more rat-like Infected came out of the sewers and filled the streets, attacking other people on the street. The screams of the people and the screeches of the monsters were too loud for Lelouch to block out. Tears flowed from his eyes which were wide with shock and terror. He tried to ignore any sense of morality that was telling him to help people but his rational mind realized that he was the only one not under attack. The only one who would stand near the now trembling Lelouch was the great wizard.  
"Why so troubled Lelouch, these people are not close to your heart," said M.M "They're surely doomed unless someone with great power was willing to aid them. But alas there is no one. No sentinel of justice to ride out and guard them. No one, they are all helpless. Every one of these citizens who someone with such great virtue would gladly fight for. Someone like…Kallen Kozuki or perhaps Suzaku Kururugi, the White Knight of Zero. People you love very much who would fight valiantly to protect the lives of the people. People you are insulting with your selfishness."  
Lelouch sunk lower in despair.  
"Damn you boy," shouted M.M. "You sit here whimpering in the dust while others are fighting the wars, moving the stones, and slaying the dragons. You once said, 'how can a King expect his army to follow him if he is not willing to take the lead?' if I'm not wrong. If you can fight for a world where one person can happily live in then you can do it for all but only if you are truly willing to. Keep the people you love close to you but do not insult them by guarding only them when it is their purpose to guard the world, merely keep their dreams alive and make them come true. Fight for a world where your sister can live happily in, a world where you and Kallen can marry happily, and where your children can grow up without fear of hatred and death."  
Lelouch was listening to M.M's words with care.  
"But what of these other people?" said M.M. "What about them? Don't they deserve the same peace that you wish to give to your loved ones?"  
Lelouch was silent. He slowly rose and his eyes were now filled with determination. He turned his back to M.M and ran to the Infected who held the girl. Borrowing a move from Suzaku he leapt into the air and did a spin-kick that landed on the monster's face. The girl was freed and the other Infected turned to see Lelouch. Lelouch stared down to the beast he knocked down and stomped its head so hard it crushed the beast's skull. The Infected then proceeded to leave the civilians alone and Lelouch stood proudly ready to face the beasts. He felt a tugging on his pants and looked down to the girl.  
"It's not safe here," he said gently.  
She pointed down the street and Lelouch looked and his eyes widened at what he saw. Caledflwch was buried deep within the cement. Lelouch then saw what street he was on. It was the very street in which he completed Zero Requiem. Lelouch picked up the girl and ran out to the sword with the Infected running straight after them. Lelouch reached the sword and faced the Infected with the girl hiding behind him. He gripped the handle and pulled…with no result.  
"What?" shouted Lelouch as the Infected drew near.  
He tugged and tugged again.  
_ 'Lelouch,'_ a voice in Lelouch's head said.  
It wasn't M.M's voice but someone else's.  
_ 'Are you willing to make a contract?'_ said the voice.  
"A contract?" said Lelouch.  
_ 'The power you have known has not truly been yours since you have not made the full contract. You've merely been renting the power up until now where you must take up this contract,'_ said the voice.  
"Very well," said Lelouch.  
_ 'In return for the power of the God-King, do you swear to guard the lives of the innocent?'_ asked the voice.  
"I swear," said Lelouch.  
_ 'To uphold peace, justice, and a finer world for all mankind?'_ asked the voice.  
"I swear," said Lelouch.  
_ 'To become an example of righteousness, a beacon of hope, and a symbol of all that is good and not in any way become the Demon you once were? To use your own face and to use truth, honesty, and chivalry in all things? To use your power not for petty jealousy or horrible vengeance? To sacrifice your life and happiness if need be and to suffer whatever heartache such a terrible duty brings? Do you swear?' _said the voice.  
Lelouch's eyes closed, his muscles tensed, and the Infected grew close. He ponders the terms of the contract and looks deep inside himself. Doubt eats at him like a tiger chomping its prey. He thinks of all that has lead him to this crucial moment. His time with his siblings when he was young, his mother's death, his exile, his friendship with Suzaku and later with others, his love with Kallen, his loss of an army, his triumph over his father, his rise as Emperor, his fall, his suffering at the hands of Bloodbeard, and the last words of C.C.  
_ "My love,"_ she said. _"Be strong."_  
My love, she said. Be strong, she said. Be strong for what? That was a question that he had often thought about in the dark when he took blades to his body in moments of weakness.  
He understood, now, in this dire moment with is enemies barely arm's length away from him, he understood. She understood as well. She understood him. She understood how he would be in this world. He would have been broken and afraid, barely able to hold on thanks to what power he had. And now that he must take that power in full he understood. With her last ounce of strength she told her beloved to be strong. To be strong for the world, for himself, and for her.  
"I SWEAR," he yelled.  
The Infected leapt.  
The sword rose.  
The thunder fell.

Bloodbeard hummed a delightful tune as he tightened Kallen's ropes. She groaned in pain and anger. He looked at her stricken face and smiled. He brought his own face close to hers and Kallen refused to show fear. Bloodbeard chuckled his awful chuckle and then licked her along her face.  
"Get your disgusting tongue off of me," Kallen yelled.  
Bloodbeard laughed and signaled for lights, camera, and…  
"Action," he said.  
Light shined on the platforms of which were two crosses of the naked Kallen and an equally naked Nunnally. The only article of clothing either the two women had on had been kept to mock them. Bloodbeard kept Kallen's headband on while Nunnally still retained her hat.  
Bloodbeard turned and whistled at both of them. He then looked below the platform where his Infected stood to await his command as they handled the cameras.  
"Citizens of the world," he yelled, "I am Amadeus Bloodbeard, the Mad Titan and…your savior."  
The Infected roared up in applause at their master's words while Kallen and Nunnally cringed from the cold and the presence of the monster.  
"I have here, once again in my power, Empress Nunnally VI Britannia, the most powerful woman in the world," Bloodbeard continued. "She has lied to her subjects by hiding the truth that Zero was a fraud, a mere thug for a foolish villain who first invented Zero to spread anarchy and chaos. Under her we have seen nothing but increased oppression. The rich grow fat while the poor starve and she laughs at their plight. She has abused her position as the empress of such a glorious nation under God. To strip Britannia of her freedom but she is not the only one guilty of this evil. The entire United Federation of Nations is a cesspool of lies and corruption. They say they negotiate peace, but what they want is to rule the world. I have ordered them to disband as a service to the people who I now ask to rebel against their oppressors. To drag their rich and wealthy out of their nice beds by the hair. To stomp on the throats of their rulers. To make them feel the same fear and depression that they inflicted on you. I am encouraging you to seek your freedom. Take it, it's yours."  
Bloodbeard's dramatic and eloquent words invoked high applause from the Infected.  
"Don't listen to him," cried Nunnally.  
Bloodbeard turned to gaze at her over his shoulder and the cameras zoomed in on the naked empress. The Infected laughed at her state of undress but Nunnally did not look ashamed of her nudity. Her fearlessness earned a smile on Kallen's face at least.  
"Bloodbeard does not care for the downtrodden or for freedom," said Nunnally. "He only cares about anarchy and destruction. It's true I did know the identity of Zero, but the plans of my brother Lelouch were for peace. To make himself a villain for the world to unite against. He ruined his name for the sake of all of humanity and now a true villain stand before you saying that he is your savior when he isn't. His demands for the UFN to disassemble will only lead to global nuclear warfare. I know that at this point it would be easier to give into his ways of anarchy but if we do that we would only aid in our destruction. So if this is to be the last moment of my life, if I am to die here naked before a madman, then I give this last request as the 100th empress of the Holy Britannian Empire…my people…"  
She let slide only one tear.  
"Have faith," she finished.  
Bloodbeard fully turned and his look of anger was easily recognized but Nunnally held a straight face, determined to face whatever end with nobility and dignity. Bloodbeard walked up to Nunnally's cross and cocked his head up and licked her toes.  
"You're delicious," he whispered before going to face his hordes again.  
"A beautiful speech whore-queen," said Bloodbeard. "But my message still stands and I promise you that not only will this be the last day of your life, it will be my crowning victory. I shall now let it be known that for her transgressions against the people I will punish her now for the entire world to see. Witness…your liberation."  
Bloodbeard turned to Nunnally's cross but glanced at Kallen.  
"You're not out of the woods," said Bloodbeard. "Once I'm done with her you're next."  
He punched at the wooden structure with the force of wreaking ball. Nunnally fell forward but Bloodbeard caught her, catching a feel of her breast while he did. With his teeth he undid her ropes and threw her naked form on the floor.  
"The most powerful woman in the world, a defenseless cripple," mocked Bloodbeard.  
He stood pondering for a moment on what to do next.  
"My beloved Infected what should I do first? Rape her and then kill her or kill her now and then rape her corpse," he laughed.  
The monsters began shouting a garbled word in their deformed language. It was a word that was easy enough to make out though.  
"Rape," they yelled. "Rape, rape, rape, rape…"  
"Then rape it is," Bloodbeard roared.  
The Infected yelled in applause.  
Kallen cried in horror.  
Nunnally tried to remain strong.  
Bloodbeard began to fidget with his pants as he eyed Nunnally's rear end.  
The thunder fell.

The force of the thunder was so great it knocked Bloodbeard off the platform. Nunnally almost fell too had not a hand grasped her ankle just in time. She was set down gently and stared into a magnificent purple glow absolutely fixated on the being before her. Kallen was perhaps even more enchanted.  
"Lelouch?" she whispered as a tear of joy and relief fell from her eyes.  
It was Lelouch, his armor and cape restored, Caledflwch held high in his hand, and a glimmering golden grown stat on his brow, while his face bore a purple thunderbolt tattoo ran over his right cheek.  
There was a magnificent glow all around him and sparks of electricity seemed to flicker on and off around him. He walked to Kallen with a soft smile on his lips and she returned the smile. He cut her ropes with his sword and she fell into his arms. He placed Kallen next to Nunnally and removed his cape, wrapping them both in its warmth.  
The platform began to rumble and shake as a large hairy creature leapt to face Lelouch. Lelouch got between the two women and held Caledflwch ready. The beast, which wore some of Bloodbeard's clothing, looked to be a ten foot tall cross between a wolf, an ape, and a man.  
**"Impossible,"** the beast growled.  
"Nothing is impossible," said Lelouch.  
The beast roared in anger and charged at Lelouch. Lelouch charged back with his sword held high. The lightning from the storm above seemed to become attracted to the sword as bolts fell from the heavens and merged with the blade. When the two opponents were about to collide Lelouch slashed up with the sword and the lighting let loose with a furious blast. An explosion so powerful it shook the platform, the ground below it, and the entire city. Kallen held Nunnally close both praying that Lelouch was alright.  
The smoke began to clear and the hairy beast fell with blood flowing from a gash in its right eye and burns covering its body. When it fell it became Bloodbeard yet again, wounded but alive, but also in pain. It was the first time he felt pain in years. He clutched himself in agony and looked up as Lelouch leapt down with the sword pointed downward and the lightning once again following the blade. This would be a finishing blow if not for a flash of red.  
Lelouch was knocked aside by the _Guren_. He bounced along the way until finally coming to a halt. The sword was knocked out of his hands and the Knightmare Frame was fast encroaching. Lelouch briefly remembered when Kallen once tried to kill him with her _Guren_ in that battle for _Damocles_. The whole damn event flashed before Lelouch eyes for a moment but only for a moment before clarity struck again. He held out his hand and a visible form of purple static made a bridge between him and the handle.  
"The handle towards my hand," Lelouch joked, quoting _Macbeth_.  
The sword flew into Lelouch's hand as did more purple lightning just as the _Guren_ was about to let loose its radiation wave. The massive collision of power caused a humongous explosion. The platform was shaken so bad it began to tip over with Kallen and Nunnally on it. As the two fell they were caught by none other than Suzaku Kururugi. When they landed a large portion of the platform still fell but Suzaku caught it with both hands while Kallen and Nunnally ducked beneath him.  
Even with his Geass activated Suzaku was having trouble with the heavy weight of the platform. He was about to buckle down when he felt it lighten a bit. He looked over to his side and gave a loud laugh of victory when he saw Lelouch at his side. Between the two of them they were able to throw the platform aside.  
"Lelouch? My god," said Suzaku when he realized what Lelouch looked like.  
Lelouch had not a scratch on him and when Suzaku looked at where he and the _Guren_ had done battle he saw that the only thing left of the only Knightmare that could match his _Lancelot_ was now in smoking ruins. Suzaku then gulped because _he _was the person Lelouch entrusted with Nunnally and if Lelouch could destroy such a powerful machine as the _Guren_, he shuttered to what Lelouch would do to him. Lelouch began to move but not to attack. He moved passed Suzaku and knelt down to Kallen and Nunnally who both put their arms around him. Suzaku sighed in relief but was then pulled into the hug by Lelouch. The four of them held together for what seemed like ages until Nunnally whispered an idea into Suzaku's ear. Suzaku smiled and pulled himself and Nunnally out of the hug while he pushed Lelouch and she pushed Kallen together in an embrace that caused the two to accidentally kiss. The shock of the sensation surprised the both of them but the king and queen relented into the kiss none the less. Suzaku and Nunnally watched on with delight while a third watched in shock.  
In the distance Gino Weinberg was watching the woman he loved kissing another man. Activating his Geass of Absolute Speed he rushed in an angry huff. His presence and frustration went unnoticed by the four. But not unnoticed to a small Infected whose master had been taken to safety. A master who could see everything his monster saw.

The Infected set their master down on Nunnally's throne in the ruined headquarters. Without Euphemia acting as his slave he was left to nurse his own wounds, something he's never had to do before.  
"I broke him," Bloodbeard moaned as he pressed a piece of (human) meat onto his injured eye. "I broke him."  
He then got the message from an Infected at his now ruined platform. He saw everything that was there to see and laughed.  
"I can work with that," he laughed heartily before his burns hurt him. "Ouch."


	12. Bloodbeard's Week D3: Belief & Betrayal

Paste your document

**Chapter Twelve: Bloodbeard's Week Day Three-Belief and Betrayal**

The televised 'rape' of Nunnally was interrupted by static. Cornelia frantically pounded on the television set wanting to know what happened.  
"Not Nunnally," she cried. "Not Nunnally."  
The Black Knights had retreated to Tamaki's bar which somehow managed to survive the riots of the night before. Rivalz had opened up with Milly, thinking this would be where at least Tamaki would retreat to.  
"The signal cut off," said Rivalz trying to rewire the television.  
"We need to find out where he was keeping them and fast," said Tohdoh.  
"Suzaku and Gino are out there they might have seen it and have already gotten to them on time," said Ohgi.  
"But the both of them wouldn't be able to fight Bloodbeard head on without Lelouch," said Xinke. "And we have no idea where Bloodbeard took him."  
"Lelouch can handle himself but right now Nunnally is about to be raped by that monster," yelled Cornelia. "I'm going out there to…"  
"That won't be necessary," said M.M.  
He appeared at the doorway once again blocking the knights.  
"Not you again," said Tamaki.  
"Either tell me that my sibling is safe or get out of my way M.M," said Cornelia.  
"The empress has been rescued by the king," said M.M.  
"You mean Lelouch got to them in time? Sweet," said Rivalz.  
"Yes and now the power of the God-King is fully his," said M.M. "Power vast and magnificent that he has never been trained to handle."  
"So we're all in the same boat," said Viletta. "The rest of us haven't even had time to train with our own Geass powers."  
"And time runs short indeed," said M.M.  
M.M's sour expression seemed to betray a bitter knowledge.  
"You're hiding something M.M," said Tohdoh. "What is it?"  
"Lelouch will be betrayed," said M.M.  
Everyone was taken aback by the words of the wizard.  
"Who is this dog?" yelled Jeremiah Gottwald. "Tell me his name so that I may rip out his traitorous heart."  
"I will not," said M.M. "Lelouch will be betrayed by a knight and that betrayal will only make Bloodbeard stronger."  
The wizard then left as mysterious as he arrived.  
"What the hell?" said Rivalz. "He leaves us with some freaky cryptic riddle about a traitor and then nothing?"  
"That's M.M for you," said Tamaki. "I'm really starting to hate that guy."  
"I'm more concerned about this traitor than M.M," said Tohdoh.  
"So am I," said Ohgi. "One of us is going to betray Lelouch? Who? Why? We can't still be holding some grudge against him now of all times."  
"It might not be due to a grudge," said Chiba. "It could be Bloodbeard. He could turn us into an Infected with his Geass."  
"How does his Geass work?" questioned Guilford.  
"The only two who would know that are M.M and Euphemia," said Viletta.  
Cornelia took a quick glance at a booth where Euphie had been comfortably set along with Milly Ashford. As a precaution to prevent any further harm she might do if she woke and was ordered by Bloodbeard she had been bound at her hands and feet and her mouth was muzzled. It broke Cornelia's heart to do such a thing to Euphie but until she could be purified by the evil that held her it was the only thing she could do.  
"Or maybe it's because he knows how to hurt us," said Cornelia.  
All eyes turned on her.  
"Suzaku said that Euphie was going to be his reward if he killed Lelouch," said Cornelia. "He could try and tempt us to betray Lelouch by endangering our loved ones."  
That made sense and with Bloodbeard's sadistic cruelty it was more than possible.  
"He's a monster," said Milly.  
Suddenly Milly's cell phone started ringing. She pulled it out and answered it.  
"It's Lelouch," she said happily. "Nunnally and Kallen are safe."

Lelouch, Suzaku, and the girls took sanctuary in a nearby church and it was from there Lelouch contacted Milly. The church was surprisingly empty. Lelouch had figured that in such a time of darkness people would flock to their religious leaders to try and ask for aid of the divine. The priest, a kindly man who graciously opened his doors to the Demon Emperor had given Kallen and Nunnally fresh clothes for them to wear. Exhausted from their ordeal the two girls slept close to each other in the pews. Suzaku sat near them trying to fight off sleep while Lelouch sat next to him with his eyes on the statue of Christ on the cross.  
"I wonder what he was like," said Lelouch.  
Suzaku looked at the statue and then at Lelouch.  
"We're told of what he did but we're never told what he was really like," said Lelouch. "Did he want to wed Mary Magdalene and have a normal life? Raise a family, grow old, and never have to die for everyone's sins? That's the life I want Suzaku."  
"You and me both," said the white knight.  
Lelouch noticed Suzaku staring at his thunderbolt tattoo on his right cheek. It's rectangular beginning covered his entire right eye, zig-zagging down his cheek, stopping at the jaw in a point.  
"I have the power of the God-King, the full power," said Lelouch. "What I had before was on rent. Now I've made the contract for the full power. The power held by King Arthur Pendragon. Power I wonder…if _he_ had."  
He pointed to the Christ and Suzaku hummed in agreement.  
"So now you've made an official contract with God is that it?" asked Suzaku.  
"Yeah," said Lelouch. "In return for the power I have agreed to guard this world from the forces of evil. I was looking for Kallen and I met this girl who looked like C.C. I helped her along but…I got impatient. She meant nothing to me, she was a stranger, and in reality I could have let this whole city die if it meant those closest to me were spared. However…when a new breed of Infected began attacking this girl and the other people in the city M.M called me out and I took the contract for the sword. I'm sorry Suzaku."  
That confused Suzaku.  
"What I did to you, forcing you be an eternal knight for justice, it was unfair to you. Now I am the one who must bear that terrible responsibility," said Lelouch. "I hope you and Euphie have a happy life together."  
"You'll have a happy life too Lelouch," said Suzaku. "Once this is all over you and Kallen…"  
"Kallen Kozuki is my Mary Magdalene," said Lelouch. "My last temptation and something I can never have. I was close to losing both of them Suzaku."  
"That was my fault," said Suzaku. "You trusted me to protect Nunnally and today she was nearly raped and murdered. I failed you Lelouch."  
Lelouch put a comforting hand around Suzaku's shoulders and both gazed up as the first rays of sunlight gazed through the beautifully crafted stain glass window.  
"Everyone abandoned you and left you to die like a sacrificial lamb," said Suzaku. "I was the one who drove the nail into you. I'm sorry."  
"I wasn't your fault Suzaku," said Lelouch. "It wasn't anyone's fault but mine. My lies and my…miracles they ruined everything for everyone. I sought to bring justice and righteousness to the world but I failed. I have to fix this Suzaku. But I don't know how. I do believe in justice Suzaku, with all my heart I do. And I want everyone to share in the peaceful world I built for those I love. But I don't know how to do that without lies and without masks. I want to bring light to a world of darkness but I don't know how. I have always believed in using evil against a greater evil but two wrongs do not make a right. I don't know what to do?"  
Suzaku saw tears falling out of Lelouch's eyes and looked to the Christ along with him.  
"Have faith said Suzaku. "I know you've never been a man of faith Lelouch but…sometimes you need a little faith. You're a good man Lelouch. If there is anything or anyone I have faith in…it's you."  
Lelouch looked at Suzaku's tender smile and felt a smile form on his own face. He could not possibly find the words to thank his friend and former enemy.  
"You feel that the weight of the world is on your shoulders and that you must sacrifice your happiness for the world's security," said Suzaku. "Don't. Fight, win, and be happy."  
Lelouch embraced his friend tightly who returned his embrace. They broke their hug and Lelouch walked up to the alter leaving his sword with his friend.  
"What do you think you are doing?" he heard the voice of M.M say in the pew behind him.  
"I'm helping my friend," said Suzaku.  
"He can never have a normal life, surely you know that," said M.M.  
"But that doesn't mean he can't have a happy one," said Suzaku.  
"No, it doesn't," said M.M. "Though I fear he will know misery the likes of which no mere mortal could possibly withstand."  
"Lelouch is strong," said Suzaku.  
"He is," said M.M. "But is he strong enough?"

Bloodbeard's spidery fingers gripped a small stick with which he tapped against a music stand. His newly created Infected turned their instruments and began to play according to their master's movements. The winds, the strings, the brass, and the drums all were timed perfectly. The magnificent playing could be heard outside the ruins of the Black Knight headquarters. A man in white walked into the ruins and followed the music into the mess where he saw a large crevice in the ground and thus saw Bloodbeard conducting the music of the damned. It was beautifully done and played with absolute magnificence. As the final cord was finished a gun cocked behind Bloodbeard's head. A smile widened on Bloodbeard's face as he turned to meet his would be assassin.  
"Sir Weenie-burger," laughed Bloodbeard.  
"Weinberg," yelled Gino.  
The knight noticed how changed Bloodbeard seemed. His body was burned and his right arm was in a sling and his right eye had a scar over it. All wounds inflicted by Lelouch. Even in this injured state Bloodbeard gave off an uneasy feel about him.  
"The solo act?" said Bloodbeard with a raised eyebrow. "Let me guess you're trying to impress a girl? Is it…Kozuki? She tasted great."  
Gino shot Bloodbeard in the face, blasting off his right cheek making his smile wider actually. When the Infected groaned in readiness for attack Bloodbeard raised his good hand. The beasts relented and Bloodbeard's face healed nicely.  
"So it is a woman," Bloodbeard said, impressed.  
Gino lowered his gun in defeat. Bloodbeard had struck a chord.  
"I saw it all," said Bloodbeard in a sympathetic voice. "How simply horrible. The girl you love is in the arms of the man you despise. The man who broke her heart and betrayed her and all you've ever done was try to be there for her. And yet she always went for the man who took over the world. It must have been like a kick to the groin. And now you've come to me, the man who seeks to destroy the world. Are you going to arrest me to impress her? Or is there another reason?"  
Gino raised his head and his scowl betrayed his anger.  
"I want you to kill Lelouch," he said with angry tears flowing out of his eyes.  
Bloodbeard grinned and put his good arm around Gino.  
"Gino, buddy," he said.  
Gino pushed Bloodbeard off of him.  
"I'm not your friend," said Gino. "I just want Lelouch dead and then you're next."  
"Why?" asked Bloodbeard in false shock.  
"You're a monster," said Gino. "I'm a knight, it's that simple."  
Bloodbeard broke out laughing at Gino's words.  
"We're all monsters Gino," said Bloodbeard. "You see the only difference between innocence and guilt is a matter of time. There are so many reasons too, hunger, fear, greed, land, or just for the thrill. I've seen it all. It's only a matter of time until that reason presents itself. It's the same for all manner of human life. So here is my question. Why punish me…for being a perfectly functioning member of society?"  
"Perfectly functioning?" shouted Gino. "You're a deranged cannibal. An insane criminal."  
"I'm a lion among sheep," said Bloodbeard. "As for the criminal part, I disagree. I don't think of myself as a criminal. I see myself as a righteous god come to destroy all that is wicked in the world. Lamperouge thought that by uniting the world by hatred and purging the focus of that hatred, namely him, that there would be ever lasting peace. However remember that hatred is a human concept. If you want to destroy hatred you have to destroy humanity."  
Gino's eyes widened at Bloodbeard's logic.  
"You're insane," said Gino.  
"No," said Bloodbeard, serious. "I'm experienced in human behavior. Look at you and your friends for instance. It's only a matter of time before any of you decided to become…like me."  
"I'm nothing like you," said Gino.  
"That's because you don't know me," laughed Bloodbeard. "But I intend to change that. If you want me to kill Lamperouge then I need you to do something for me."  
"I just want Lelouch dead," said Gino. "I have no intention of joining you."  
"Just as Kallen has no intention of marrying you?" laughed Bloodbeard.  
Gino charged at Bloodbeard who caught him by the throat.  
"Make a contract with me and not only will I kill Lamperouge but I will give you Kallen Kozuki," said Bloodbeard.  
"I'm…a knight," chocked Gino.  
"A knight who serves the sister of Lamperouge," said Bloodbeard. "Her power is broken and time is running out for everyone. Make this contract and become my mercenary and I will let the Black Knights live, and make Kallen yours for eternity. Admit it Gino, I'm going to win in the end."  
Gino didn't want to even think about the monster's words. He was paralyzed with disgust, not heeding the mercenary.

Rivalz road up to the church where Lelouch and the others were waiting for him.  
"Thank god you guys are alright," he said. "We saw…almost everything. Nunnally are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," she said with a smile.  
"Where are the others?" asked Lelouch.  
Rivalz looked up to Lelouch's melancholy face and was paying special attention to Lelouch's tattoo before snapping back into reality.  
"We're all at Mr. Tamaki's bar, I managed to keep it safe during the riots," said Rivalz. "We all would have come but we're trying to lay low."  
"Is Euphie alright?" asked Suzaku.  
"She's…she's still asleep," Rivalz said sadly.  
Nunnally and Suzaku's faces fell at that news while Kallen kept her attention on the stoic Lelouch.  
"Let's go," said Lelouch.

Cornelia grabbed Nunnally in a tight bear hug. The young empress cried into her sister's chest to let her go before she suffocated. Suzaku went to the bound Euphie who was being tended to by Milly. Kallen stood by Lelouch, whose unhappy face had not changed. Everyone seemed to be feeling the same depression, although they were all happy that Kallen and Nunnally were safe. Everyone was also staring at the transformed Lelouch. The golden crown, the thunderbolt tattoo, and his repaired armor and cape.  
"Lelouch, are you alright?" asked Kallen, holding his hand in hers.  
Lelouch looked down at his beloved and gave a soft but sad smile. This small expression did not help Kallen's spirits. Lelouch seemed so sad and so stressed and it worried her terribly. Even with all of his newfound power he seemed so vulnerable deep in those amethyst jewels of his.  
"We can't stay here," said Lelouch. "Bloodbeard probably knows about this place and by nightfall he'll send his Infected after us. We'll be cornered and outnumbered, not to mention he has our entire armory at his disposal."  
"Well we don't have anywhere else to go," said Tamaki. "I mean just a few hours ago when Ohgi and I were helping a few kids getting mugged everyone turned on us, no one trusts us anymore."  
"He's right and we can't really expect much help from the UFN," said Xinke. "I've just been in contact with Kaguya and Tanzi, things aren't looking good."  
"And we only have four days left until the week is out," said Chiba.  
"And on the hour of the beast the UFN will either stay strong or give Bloodbeard his final victory," said Tohdoh. "And according to M.M that means the Eternity Chalice will reveal itself."  
"The Holy Grail, this is messed up," wined Tamaki.  
"Well what can we do about it?" said Viletta. "It's like Lelouch said we're outnumbered, outgunned, and are cornered."  
"Perhaps we should alert the Britannian Military," said Jeremiah. "Surely our soldiers will still be loyal to the empress and to you Princess Cornelia."  
"Don't count on it," said Milly. "It's all over the web, Infected have been attacking Britannian military bases all over the world."  
"Holy crap he's got those things everywhere," blurted Rivalz.  
"Bloodbeard obviously means to make good on his threat of global attacks if the UFN does not comply with his demands," said Sayoko.  
"It's like we have no options at all," said Guilford.  
"No, there has to be something we can do," said Suzaku at the unconscious Euphie's side.  
"But what?" puzzled Nunnally.  
Everyone looked to Lelouch for answers but the prince was silent. He held his hand to his chin and began to think. He did it to give his friends some hope. Right now he had no idea what to do next.  
While everyone looked at Lelouch, Tohdoh looked around at his peers. One of them would betray Lelouch and there was only one person missing.  
Gino arrived in a burst of air. His arm was broken in two places and his face was bleeding. He had stab wounds at his side and a twisted ankle.  
"He knows where we are," he chocked before passing out.

His arm began to feel better and his vision was returning in his right eye. Bloodbeard drowned another goblet of wine to wash down his latest meal. Roast infant with a side of entrails. He burped and sighed in the throne of the empress he tried to rape. His new mercenary standing at his side.  
"People say the dead feel no pain," said Bloodbeard. "Some people are idiots."  
The mercenary nodded in agreement.  
"You're a much better mercenary than my last one," said Bloodbeard. "I feel that you really get me. You know, like you're someone I can relate to. We can do great things my friend. Great things."  
The mercenary whispered something into his master's ear.  
"Relax, everything's going just as I want it to," said Bloodbeard. "So my enemy is empowered, that just makes it more interesting. That just adds the rush to the game. If you know there is a very slim chance of you surviving you get to feel all sorts of things."  
The mercenary whispered again.  
"Her? There are worse things than death my friend," said Bloodbeard. "Humiliation…now that is some messed up crap. It lasts where as death is so…sudden. It's not fun for you if it's just over in a second. But if it lasts for days or even weeks…then it becomes fun. We will have fun my friend. We will have much fun indeed."

Cornelia had healed Gino and he was now lying on the bar.  
"We really can't stay here anymore," said Tamaki. "I'm not insured."  
"It's still daylight so that means there shouldn't be many," said Cornelia.  
"But they have our Knightmare Frames," said Viletta. "And even with our powers we can't match that fire power."  
"Wrong," said Lelouch.  
Everyone hushed and looked at Lelouch. He raised his sword and his entire body began crackling with purple lightning.  
"_You_ can't match that firepower," said Lelouch. "But I can."  
"Are you crazy? If Bloodbeard attacks with our Knightmare Frames you'll be slaughtered," yelled Kallen.  
"Take whatever you have and get as far away from here as you can," Lelouch continued.  
"But what about Euphie?" asked Cornelia.  
"Keep the sun off her skin," said Lelouch.  
"Well where are we supposed to go?" asked Ohgi.  
"Suzaku can lead you to where I was staying," said Lelouch. "Bloodbeard doesn't know where that is…I hope."  
"I'm not just going to leave you here to face a horde alone," said Suzaku.  
"I'm not giving you a choice," said Lelouch.  
Before anyone could say anything else Lelouch burst out the door quicker than anyone could see. Under the cover of light he traveled. As if he traveled on a bolt of lightning.

The wind in his face and the sheer sensation of what he was doing made Lelouch feel surprisingly comfortable. Flying without the need of a Knightmare Frame, without the need of any man-made propulsion. He took a brief moment to appreciate the act of flying as flew high above the location of his friends. A small voice in his head was nagging that there were no records in the legends of Arthur Pendragon flying in the air but didn't mind. He was too caught up in the freedom of flying. His keen ears then picked up the sounds of machines and he stiffened. The _Shen-Hu_ flew up quickly and Lelouch smiled wickedly. The memory of Kallen's capture freshened itself in his mind. He shot out at the Knightmare Frame with his sword spitting out lightning like a water sprinkler. The beast at the controls didn't have time to act as Lelouch ripped through it, slicing it in half and electrifying the metal of which the machine was forged from.  
Lelouch felt the familiar tingle of victory. It felt so good to unleash his power, his potential, and his wrath. It was like playing chess against fools again. He felt that old power course through his veins. Not the power of the God-King, the power that forged Zero, the power of the spirit that earned Kallen's love. He barely had a second to celebrate that wondrous feeling when a sword knocked him aside. Lelouch kept his hands on his blade and caught himself in the air before falling. The _Zangetsu_ slashed out again but Lelouch blocked its blade with Caledflwch. The purple sword of legend spat out energy and began to melt the blade of the noble Knightmare Frame. The large katana shattered thanks to the force of Lelouch's sword. It activated its defenses but Lelouch called purple lightning down to him and struck.  
"Three down," Lelouch muttered.  
He felt a burning in his hands but ignored it as the _Tristan _flew up. Its swords were charging straight at Lelouch who in turn charged out with the lightning covering him. Lelouch rammed through the Knightmare, ran through it beast piloting it, and came up from the other side.  
Just as Lelouch ran through he was struck by another sword. The lightning that covered him seemed to act as a shield and he caught himself before he fell too far. He looked at his attacker and saw the blue and white _William Wallace_ floating above him.  
"_William Wallace_…the great rebel," Lelouch muttered. "And _Beowulf_…the great savior. Both Knightmares built for Zero and both aspects of Zero. Clever."  
The _William Wallace_ flew down with its charged claymore and Lelouch went up. Lelouch felt the burning in his hands rise again but ignored it as he flew up. When the time for collision arrived Lelouch was knocked down by the sword. As he fell he felt the sudden impact of a large and powerful force. Again and again he was knocked around in the sky before he realized that he was being fired upon. He couldn't tell how long he had been shot at until he felt a sharp and hard strike slam into his side. Lelouch fell from the sky and landed atop a high skyscraper.  
His head reeling and his body warm with fresh flowing blood Lelouch began to stagger to his feet. Blood was pouring out of his body by the gallons. He looked up with blurred vision and saw the _William Wallace_ hovering in the air, ready to strike.  
Lelouch looked around and saw Caledflwch, glowing with heat and leaking power. Lelouch raised his hand and mentally summoned up the sword which steadily floated to him, leaving a burn mark in the concrete. When the sword flew into Lelouch's hand he felt a searing heat come from the sword. He tried to ignore it as he looked up to meet his foe but what he saw…was far worse.

Kallen kept looking up into the sky with worry as she and the others began their exodus. Princess Euphemia had been placed in a barrel in order to safely transport her in the sunlight. It wasn't the best idea but it was all they had given the time limit they were facing.  
"I'm sure he's okay," said a voice next to Kallen.  
She looked and saw Cornelia who placed a comforting hand on Kallen's shoulder. Kallen gave her future sister-in-law a soft smile and the princess returned the gesture. They resumed walking with the others. Ohgi, Tamaki, Tohdoh, Xinke, Guilford, Suzaku, and Rivalz all had their Geass powers active. Anya, Chiba, and a now conscious Gino were ahead acting as scouts. Suzaku and the others with powers took point. Cornelia, Viletta, Kallen, Milly, and Sayoko were in the middle with Jeremiah bringing up the rear while carrying Nunnally on his back. Suzaku held Euphie's barrel with care and with ease thanks to his strength.  
"Where Lelouch was staying isn't very hospitable," said Suzaku.  
_"As long as it has a roof I'm not complaining,"_ said Ohgi in his iron form.  
"It'll at least be a place where we can catch our breath," said Xinke.  
"It seems like that's the only thing we're trying to do," said Rivalz.  
"Right now that's the only thing we're able to do," said Tohdoh. "Without a permanent base of operations we can't set up a plan against Bloodbeard and right now he's holding all the cards."  
"But didn't you guys have a mobile base or something?" asked Rivalz.  
_"We did but it hasn't been used in a long time,"_ said Ohgi. _"Besides Bloodbeard most likely knows about it since he hacked our computers."_  
"That was when I tried to sever that coward's head from his body," said Jeremiah. "I will take great joy in his execution once his majesty has delivered his final humiliation."  
"I hope master Lelouch is alright," said Sayoko.  
"Are you kidding?" laughed Rivalz. "You saw his powers, he's probably finished off with the last attackers right now and he'll pop up any minute from now."  
"Your optimism is quite well founded Mr. Cardemonde," said Jeremiah.  
The sounds of thunder seemed to only increase the spirits of both Jeremiah and Rivalz. Kallen felt a little hopeful too and Nunnally smiled too. Suzaku smiled slightly but inside he felt uneasy. He felt it deep and felt it hard. Suzaku stopped in his tracks, the feeling freezing him.  
"Is something wrong?" asked Tohdoh.  
"Ohgi, take Euphie and keep on the directions I gave you," said Suzaku. "I'm going to Lelouch, he might need help."  
_"But he said..."_  
"He's my friend and I'm not going to leave him at the mercy of his enemies," said Suzaku.  
He handed Euphie's barrel over to Ohgi and walked past the others. Kallen grabbed his arm to get his attention.  
"Do you think Lelouch will be in trouble?" she asked.  
"If he is I'll get him out of it," said Suzaku. "I'll keep an eye on him Kallen. I promise, you need to stay with the others. Your power of the Sun is our best weapon against the Infected. Just be careful around Euphie."  
"I'll try," Kallen said.  
Suzaku was about to continue on before Kallen stopped him again.  
"Suzaku," she said. "I want you…I want you to do something for me."  
"What?" Suzaku asked.  
Kallen pulled off her headband and gave it to Suzaku. He took in confusion until he saw her face. She seemed worried and uncertain.  
"I want you to give that to Lelouch in case…just in case," she said. "And tell him…"  
"I understand," he said before walking off.  
Rivalz began following Suzaku until someone grabbed him by the collar.  
"Where do you think you're going?" said Milly.  
"I'm going with Suzaku," said Rivalz. "I'm Lelouch's squire."  
He managed to escape Milly's grip and ran after Suzaku. The Knights looked on to the two boys running to their friend.  
"We better keep moving," said Tohdoh.  
They all turned their backs to the thundering skies, unaware of the horrors in the clouds.

Lelouch fired another bolt of lightning from Caledflwch at his attackers. The _William Wallace_ was fast and powerful and a deadly threat but what was worse was the dripping threat in the sky. The _Ikaruga_ now painted in blood. Coming out of the large airship were even more flying Knightmare Frames. Not as powerful as the _William Wallace_ or the _Guren_ but numerous enough and deadly enough to be a threat. Each slash and stab with Lelouch's sword of purple lightning only seemed to attract his enemies towards him like moths to an open flame. Lelouch felt like he was juggling flame in his hands. Caledflwch was glowing bright and hot with the power becoming out of control. Lelouch had no experience fighting so many foes or using so much power. Eventually it was like the thunder was fighting against him as much as his enemies. Lelouch realized a foul truth as soon as he saw the _Ikaruga_. It was all a trap for him.  
Lelouch felt the familiar sting of the _William Wallace's _sword and even more blood fell down to the city and Lelouch fell down several feet. The enemies were relentless, not even giving Lelouch a chance to breathe. All Lelouch could think of was cursing Bloodbeard for his damnable cleverness.  
The _William Wallace_ slammed Lelouch again, forcing him down another several feet. As the Knightmare was about to strike again Lelouch fought to collect his thoughts and focus his rage. Time seemed to slow as Lelouch drew the lightning to his sword, even the lightning that surrounded him. As the _William Wallace_ struck out the two swords clashed with a devastating effect.  
Lelouch felt such an intense pain he could not even cry out. The hot searing power burst by the clash of the two swords. The _William Wallace_ was completely destroyed but by no means was the only victim of the clash. The incalculable power of Caledflwch released by the inexperienced Lelouch had created a large issue.  
He could not tell it as he fell from the heavens like some fallen angel but Lelouch had caused a rain of fallen steel angels. Knightmare Frames piloted by his enemy's hordes were falling with him as was their bloodied chariot. Their systems had all been ruined by the burst of power Lelouch let loose. He had let loose an electromagnetic pulse of such magnitude it could only be matched by a nuclear blast.  
Lelouch could not tell this as he fell. His mind was beaten and tired and there were few images in his head. Images that made the fall somewhat bearable. Images of a world he wanted to live in. He lived in a world with Nunnally and their mother happy at home. He lived in a world where he stood by Suzaku as his best friend traded wedding vows with Euphemia. He lived in a world where the Black Knights were all alive and happy with their families. But the last world was the one he wanted to live in most. A world where Kallen sat with their children in her arms waiting for him to sit with them.  
"Kallen," Lelouch whispered as he fell to the ground, destruction following him.

A brief dream of children, that was all there was. A brief dream of children sired by a black king and a red queen. The black king was just and kind and the red queen was his loyal and courageous wife. The black king promised that he would never do anything to make the red queen cry in pain and heartache. That he would never bring misery into her life. A brief dream of children was what Kallen Kozuki was taken from when she was shaken by Ohgi.  
When Kallen opened her eyes she saw that everyone was on the ground, shaken but alive and unharmed thanks to Guilford and his Geass of Absolute Protection. She looked around and tried to recollect what had happened. She saw ash and debris in the air and it all came back to her. After Suzaku and Rivalz had left and the group was barely a mile ahead of them she had turned to see the violent purple thunderstorm where she knew her beloved was at the eye of. A mighty burst caught her attention and the attention of everyone else. Kallen knew in her heart that Lelouch was in trouble and was about to run for him when Cornelia held her back and Guilford got in front of her. She saw why in mere seconds. The _Ikaruga_ had fallen and once it hit the ground it erupted in a large explosion. Buildings were falling like dominos and fires were shooting out in throngs. Massive clouds of smoke and debris were growing. Guilford activated his Geass and a force field grew over the Black Knights. It held as the intense force of the explosion and all the debris that flew from it knocked into the force wall that Guilford had constructed. Thanks to Cornelia's beloved knight they survived but the world they had survived in was not one that looked like it was ever meant to hold life. All around them were the remains of buildings, cars, Knightmares, and people. The air stunk of burnt concrete, burnt flesh, and despair.  
_"My god,"_ said Ohgi.  
Everyone was in absolute shock. Even those with the most logical and steady minds were in absolute paralyzes. Xinke and Tohdoh were at a loss for words and their minds were totally blank. The _Ikaruga's_ explosion had leveled a large part of the city but neither men could tell how large yet and they didn't dare try and calculate the amount of people who were now dead because of this.  
"If the UFN sees this," Xinke stuttered, "we're all doomed."

Suzaku covered Rivalz with his own body and once the wave of destruction passed them both boys got up. Suzaku had massive tears in his uniform but his skin only had a few cuts. Rivalz had even less damage thanks to his Geass, Absolute Holding.  
"You don't think Lelouch is…"  
"Don't even finish that sentence," said Suzaku.  
Suzaku leapt up and Rivalz followed, both heading to their friend.

The fallen God-King was conscious and surrounded by his now dead enemies. His splattered brains and fractured skull were reassembling themselves and his arms, both of which had been blown off by the clash were slowly growing back. The sound of what he wished was thunder had told him all he needed to know. Had he caused the deaths of thousands of people he never knew while trying to save the few he loved?  
"It is not your fault Lelouch," said M.M.  
Lelouch's eyes moved to see M.M standing over him.  
"You've been betrayed," the wizard continued. "You loved the woman who was sought after by another man. Tristan…has lost Isolde to Arthur."  
Lelouch realized the riddle. Gino…the man he trusted Kallen's safety to…had given Bloodbeard their location and that lead to all this.  
"There is nothing you can do for this city," said M.M. "The battle is lost."  
Lelouch tried to croak out a word. No not a word, a name.  
"I will see to them," said M.M. "Don't think that because I want you to be mankind's great protector doesn't mean I don't want you to have some kind of a good life with people close to you. Every great warrior needs a focus. No one man can truly care about the whole world. He needs a sort of…focus, that's a nice word for it, so that they do not go mad from the immense trials they face."  
"T…thank…"  
"Rest now," said M.M.  
Lelouch closed his eyes as his skull healed.  
"Rest now…my little Dragonslayer," said M.M.  
The old wizard knew it was wrong what he was doing. Caring for this boy and telling him that he can have a life. The same lies he once told Arthur, the man who gave this boy the power. This boy who was Arthur's heir.


	13. Bloodbeard's Week D4: Eye of the Storm

**Chapter Thirteen: Bloodbeard's Week Day Four—Eye of the storm**

The air was filled with the dust of buildings, the scrapings of metal, and the ash of human flesh. It was exactly as Bloodbeard liked it. He stood outside in the cool night air with his mercenary standing by. Rain fell from the heavens, washing away the blood from his face and body. Without his mask of gore one could call Amadeus Bloodbeard beautiful. He bore the chiseled face of a god, his hair like gold, and his eyes when not filled with the sinister glow of Geass were like diamonds. There was one who saw Bloodbeard in such a state and was so enthralled by his terrific beauty that he lusted to create an entire species modeled after him. Had the man had any talent as an artist Bloodbeard would have allowed him to paint him, as the man had begged for so long.  
Bloodbeard relaxed and let the rain spill over his body giving god a decent chance to wash away all the filth of his person. But not even steel wool could scrape away the vile speck of darkness that rested in Bloodbeard's heart.  
He felt alive, the cold water stimulating his beaten and broken body.  
"Are you sad?" Bloodbeard whispered to the heavens. "Are you sad god?"  
The rain merely continued to fall.  
"I suppose that's your answer then," Bloodbeard mused. "I have killed many of your children and you watched. You sadist."  
He looked to where Lelouch had been in the sky. He smiled, his teeth gleaming like piss and ketchup.  
"Years to build and mere days to destroy," he sighed. "Lelouch, you fool. I destroy worlds…and leave nothing. Call up our buddies, tell them it's time to party."

Lelouch felt himself being dragged along the ground. His eyes felt as heavy as stones. His arms were as limp as noodles and his legs might as well have been cut off for all he knew. Was he being taken to Bloodbeard? To die like C.C in that monster's belly? To die without having answers as to why Euphemia was alive? To leave his friends abandoned and leaderless? To leave Kallen and Nunnally alone in a cruel and unsafe world?  
Would Bloodbeard try and finish what he started? Would he strip Kallen and Nunnally and rape them before his eyes like he did with C.C?  
"No," Lelouch moaned.  
He felt the dragging stop and his head fall against the ground. He felt his face fall in water. Drowning, just like in that dream with the angel and the pirate. Kallen being cut down by Bloodbeard, joining the corpses in the sea of blood, while he rowed on a raft of death.  
He heard a yell, perhaps the howling of the devil hungry for his tainted soul. He heard the slicing of flesh and the breaking of bone. Death, the grim specter that had followed him for so long, sweeping away his friends and loved ones, leaving him alone, filthy, and broken, like an orphaned bastard.  
He felt someone gently grab his head and lift him from the water. Something was slapping his face can calling his name.  
"Lelouch," it said.  
Slap, slap, and slap.  
"Lelouch," it said again.  
Slap, slap, and slap.  
His head was gently set down and he felt something rest against his chest. Hands then tilted his head and opened his mouth. Human lips met with his and blew air into Lelouch's lungs. The kiss of life ended and Lelouch felt pressure being forced down on his chest. Lelouch was then kissed again and air once again was forced into his lungs.  
Lelouch coughed, breathing truly for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. Lelouch's eyes opened barely and he could see at least an outline of who was holding him.  
"S…Suzaku?" he asked.  
"Don't try and speak," said Suzaku, as his shape became clearer in Lelouch's vision.  
Suzaku picked Lelouch up in his arms and walked away from the two dead Infected that were dragging Lelouch along, closely followed by Rivalz, who held Caledflwch tightly in his hands.

Kallen was desperately trying to make sense of the chaos. The ship where Lelouch had been betrayed on and once captained so well had not only been deformed and made a mockery of by a madman, but had now fallen and destroyed much of the city he once lead to free. She could hear the screams of the burning and the dying and desperately prayed that Lelouch was not among them. He had only just returned to her and woke her from her depression like the prince of a fairytale, but their renewed love had been plagued by evil, and Lelouch's torture was hurting her worse than the knives she once pondered on using on herself in a depressed and desperate longing for him.  
The rest of the Black Knights were just as shell shocked. Chiba and Anya ran up to them, the former leaping into her husband's arms, glad to see that he was alive, while the latter looked for their third scout.  
"Where's Gino?" she asked.  
Tohdoh's mind was pulled from the comforting knowledge of his wife's presence and with wide eyes immediately looked around. If Anya and Chiba were able to survive the debris cloud from a distance then surely he should have as well and just like them immediately report back. A thought made its way into Tohdoh's head. A thought he didn't want to bring out just yet.

The knight of three looked over the soaked savage with murderous eyes.  
"What?" said Bloodbeard.  
Gino tried to strike the madman but the mercenary got in the way and began crushing Gino's hand.  
"He's not dead but I'm working on it," said Bloodbeard. "You see I actually want him to suffer first. Get a few good screams out of him, see how far I can push him until he goes insane, and then I might make smores over the burning remains of his loved ones, take a nap, and if I feel up to it then put him out of his misery."  
"This wasn't what I wanted," Gino moaned, the pain in his hand becoming worse with each second.  
"No, you wanted Lelouch dead and Kozuki to be yours, I got it," said Bloodbeard. "But here's the thing, I get whatever I want and…well there's really nothing after that. Everyone else can kiss my ass for all I care. Besides, you can't just go to them and tell them, 'hey guys, in a blind fit of berserk jealousy I sold you out to the world's most evil psychopath so I can get in on another guy's plow horse,' and expect everything to be peachy."  
"Don't you ever insult Kallen," growled Gino.  
"I insult everybody," said Bloodbeard. "Well everybody except myself. Besides I was just about to get in on that redhead's pink ass when Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes stepped in. Her as and Nunnally's. Besides I have better things to do that settle your love triangle, although believe me using it to emotionally torture all three parties involved will definitely be something I do for a chuckle when I'm stressed. Merc, do your stuff."  
The mercenary nodded and forced Gino to his knees. As Gino screamed in agony while the mercenary activated his Geass, Bloodbeard's cell phone began to ring.  
"Hello…oh hey Sissy, nice to hear from you again," said Bloodbeard. "What? Didn't my merc tell you? What was that? You thought…it wasn't a prank I got rid of Ferdinand."  
The other on the phone spoke.  
"I got rid of him duh, he was a failure," said Bloodbeard. "He just wasn't…one of my best ideas but he's gone now. Yes he's gone, done, dead, fin, gone the way of the dodo, disco, quality education, and subtle political satire. I'd prefer he never be brought up again."  
The other continued on. Annoyed by Gino's screams Bloodbeard rolled his eyes.  
"Excuse me," he said. "Will you keep it down I'm trying to have a nefarious conversation here. Anyway back to you Sissy…sure no problem…you like my new boy's voice eh? So, is everything ready…oh, I'm so sorry she was one of the best. If you want I'll give you a new one for…oh…just consider it your very late birthday present from me. But right now I have a whole week ahead of me which is why I had my boy call you. I need everything ready before the week is out."  
The other spoke.  
"Yeah, just the usual," said Bloodbeard. "I have a good feeling about this place and I think I'm onto something. Once I get that cup I am going to toast to my health. My health and the world's sickness. What…oh relax you'll be living out your days in style, even when the world comes to an end. You know when some people see only problems, but other see opportunities. And Sissy, let me tell you know that there are a billion opportunities in the end of the world. So what was that solute you guys came up with? Never mind, it doesn't matter to me. See you later Sissy, and maybe lay off the cake."  
Bloodbeard hung up and looked up at the rainy sky with a smile on his face.  
"Everything's coming up Bloodbeard," he sighed as he laid back on his lawn chair listening to Gino scream his lungs out.

"Gino?" gasped Rivalz. "Gino betrayed us?"  
Suzaku motioned Rivalz to keep quiet and the squire clapped his mouth shut. Lelouch had just relented what M.M had told him in the shelter of rubble Suzaku had put together. The only light was a small fire the knight had started using flesh from an Infected as kindling.  
"Are you sure he said what he said Lelouch?" asked Suzaku. "You were terribly injured."  
"I heard him clearly Suzaku," said Lelouch. "Gino betrayed us, because I loved Kallen."  
"What?" said Rivalz. "That…that's insane. I mean he's a knight. He wouldn't…betray everything he believed in just because he got jilted. Right?"  
Neither Suzaku nor Lelouch could find the words to respond. The love of a woman had caused them to become men they never wished to become.  
Rivalz sat with his head fallen in disillusionment and sadness. All three were silent, huddled around the fire, surrounded by rain and death.  
"Years to build and only days to destroy," Lelouch muttered. "That's how long it took him. Only days."  
Suzaku and Rivalz could both tell he was referring to the peace Bloodbeard had shattered. So much sacrifice made wasted, so much spilt blood unavenged, and so many lives lost in so little time.  
"It's not over," said Suzaku. "It can't be over Lelouch. You must have a plan."  
"I never, in my wildest dreams could ever have planned on how to deal with the end of the world," said Lelouch.  
"The world's not gone yet," said Rivalz.  
"It might as well be," said Lelouch. "Everything I did only brought us closer to the brink."  
"This isn't your fault," said Suzaku.  
"I set the stage perfectly for this madman Suzaku," said Lelouch. "I gave the world the most terrible think imaginable. I gave them hope."  
Both the knight and the squire were confused by this.  
"I gave them false hope," said Lelouch. "What was I thinking?"  
"You were trying to make the world a better, gentler place," said M.M, appearing suddenly between Suzaku and Rivalz, the latter of whom leapt in surprise.  
"You tried to end hatred and corruption and in your attempt you spat in the eyes of all evil men," said M.M. "Didn't you ever imagine there might be retaliation for you actions? That those who thrive on villainy wouldn't strike?"  
"That was what Suzaku was supposed to do," said Lelouch. "I never expected anyone like Bloodbeard."  
"An important lesson for life Lelouch, always expect the unexpected," said M.M.  
"Where are the others?" asked Lelouch.  
"For now they're licking their wounds but I have made arrangements for them," said M.M.  
"Well just point us in the right direction too and we'll be on our way," said Rivalz.  
"In the morning when the rain passes and the light of Day Four will shine," said M.M. "By then Bloodbeard and his hordes will be forced back into the shadows. For now I believe there is something you have yet to give Lelouch, Sir Kururugi."  
Lelouch turned to Suzaku who immediately began rummaging through his pockets before pulling out a familiar red cloth. For a moment Lelouch's heart stopped. He recognized it as Kallen's headband. Horrible thoughts came rushing through Lelouch's head. Was Kallen dead? Was his crimson flower of virtue and glory crushed? His light and hope for the future gone?  
"She wanted me to give this to you," said Suzaku. "A piece of her to have with you."  
Lelouch's fearful eyes darted between the band and Suzaku's comforting smile. With nervous hands he took up the headband and with a sudden rush he held it up to his face, feeling Kallen's warmth and the smell of her cherry scent. He closed his eyes and imagined that she was with him before laying back and falling into unconsciousness.  
Seeing their friend sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face gave comfort to both Rivalz and Suzaku. The two were about to turn back to M.M, only to find the wizard missing.

"Where the heck did that come from?" said Tamaki.  
The Black Knights were barely walking from where they fell during the explosions when suddenly they came to a solitary standing door bearing the mark of Geass. Tohdoh looked around the door.  
"Interesting," he said.  
"This smells like M.M," groaned Tamaki.  
"Should we open it?" asked Chiba.  
"Open a door that obviously goes nowhere?" said Cornelia.  
"We can only know where it leads to if we open it," said Tohdoh.  
He opened the door slowly and found to his amazement there was a fabulous mansion inside.  
_"Well this is more than meets the eye,"_ said Ohgi, entering the house.  
"I love magic," sighed Tamaki as he flopped on a fabulous and comfortable crimson couch.  
The others followed quickly and as soon as the last one of them was in the house the door immediately vanished.  
"What the hell?" yelped Milly.  
"Must be one of M.M's tricks," said Lloyd. "I must admit he has nice taste."  
"Speak for yourself," said Rakshata. "All the red and gold. I could have done better."  
She spoke true as the many of the furnishings on the furniture and walls were decorated in crimson and gold. Many bore a coat of arms, a golden dragon bearing silver lance with the mark of Geass in its eye. Kallen looked at the symbol with particular interest.  
"The symbol of the Pendragon," said M.M, sitting on the couch she was on.  
Kallen of course jumped when he suddenly made himself known.  
"Stop doing that," she yelled, along with Tamaki and a few others.  
"It's imperative that none of you leave this little sanctuary," said M.M. "Infected are everywhere, killing whoever they find with absolute hunger and enjoyment. Make no mistake, this is the beginning of hell come to earth, and it is only a shadow of what is to come."  
"You really know how to raise people's spirits wizard," said Jeremiah.  
"No point in sugar coating it," said M.M. "Soon this city will be dead. An unholy land where nothing but death and damnation survives and any those who survive will gladly give themselves to demise than survive in darkness."  
"Where's Lelouch?" asked Nunnally. "Please tell me is my brother alright."  
"And what about Rivalz and Suzaku?" asked Milly.  
"They are alright," said M.M. "Although Lelouch did fall thousands of feet, lose a few limbs, and was being dragged away by a few members of the damned, and is struggling with a bout of guilt and hopelessness, but all in all he's fine."  
Kallen felt like vomiting. The image of Lelouch falling, losing body parts and being dragged by the Infected felt like a burning iron in her mind.  
"Fine?" she growled. "After all of that you say he's fine?"  
Her yell had no effect on him.  
"Well his wounds healed and his champion came to his aid so I would say he's fine," said M.M. "Perhaps not psychologically, but then again that was always going to suffer."  
"What?" Kallen yelled.  
"At the end of the long road the God-King now walks a terrible price will be paid," said M.M. "In blood, pain, friends, and perhaps even…his very own soul. For the road to hell is paved with good intentions and Lelouch is filled with good intentions. So by that logic, when the entire world rejoices in their salvation, the God-King's final reward may very well be the most painful damnation."  
M.M's dark words sent a cold shiver down the spines of the Black Knights. No one dared to speak. No one dared go up to him. No one, save one…the God-King's mate. She struck the wizard across the cheek, but the magus's face remained stoic.  
Kallen's ocean blue eyes overflowed with tears. She refused to listen to M.M's words.  
She slapped him once again and then a third time before leaving to find another room in the large space.  
"I am sorry but for a hero there is no other road save the road of suffering," said M.M. "But perhaps your love will lighten his suffering."

The night came and the rain remained and Bloodbeard sat watching as his Infected continued to burn the remains of Tokyo, transforming it into Babylon, the great den of demons. He smiled as the last of the innocents burned to ash. He considered saving a few for his later plans, as they would require much carrion, but with his connections he could easily amass more than enough tribute. So let his creatures play and have their fun while their father did his business as the tool of unholy wrath.  
A tool? Yes he was a tool and he acknowledged that but it didn't matter to him. He was a demon born for war and destruction and he would thank whatever dark god he worshiped for such honor.  
He would topple the world and let all who live in it burn to dust. He would impale all men, cut down all women, burn all babies, and have the old made to see Thanatos early. He would bring about the gross parallel of Lelouch's dream. He would create a viler world. A world of chaos and destruction. A world of eternal war. And with the Eternity Chalice he would be able to make such a world, just as he envisioned long ago.  
"Are you troubled my lord?" asked the mercenary.  
"Have you ever been to the British Isles?" asked Bloodbeard.  
"Can't say that I have sir," said the mercenary.  
"It was beautiful country," said Bloodbeard. "Lush and green with mystery surrounding the moors and the forests. The Dance of the Giants was a sight to see and every tribe and island had its own magic. It was the land of a great King who had a moment of weakness and thus fell into the bed of a witch and sired a demon. Do you know this story?"  
"I do sire," said the mercenary. "Arthur and his Knights."  
"Arthur, the Once and Future King," said Bloodbeard. "The future is now my friend. The future is now. Lelouch wanted this. He wanted the future and I am here to deliver it for the future of all men is death and beyond that is the final judgment. But I am not the Judge you understand, I am merely the executioner."  
"And I sire? What am I my lord?" asked the mercenary.  
Bloodbeard cocked an eye to his mercenary's eager face. He chuckled, he liked the boy, and he was just like him.  
"You are my captain," said Bloodbeard. "To serve me in bringing about the end. Is that satisfactory?"  
"Indeed sire," said the mercenary. "I am more than happy to serve you my lord. To take what people guard and treasure most…their lives."  
"I would have to disagree on that my friend," said Bloodbeard.  
The mercenary cocked an eyebrow in confusion.  
"A person's life isn't what they guard and treasure most. What they treasure most and can never stand to lose is not their lives," said Bloodbeard. "Not their lives…but…their souls. We are fighting for their souls my friend."  
"Their souls?" the mercenary repeated in awe. "I've never fought for a person's soul before."  
"My boy you have much to learn and I have much to teach you," said Bloodbeard. "And we have much suffering and death to deal out. We have much to do. Much to do indeed."  
"And we only have the rest of your week sire," said the mercenary.  
"Now now, there is no need to feel so rushed," said Bloodbeard. "The end will come in due time. You cannot rush Armageddon. Understand?"  
"Yes my lord," said the mercenary.  
"Good, good," said Bloodbeard. "Ah look, the eye of the storm is heading our way. The brief moment of peace between onslaughts. I think we can give our enemies a day's reprieve before we continue. Besides we have materials coming in that I would like to give all of my attention to. Believe me I would love to tear apart Lelouch at the moment's notice but giving the little son of a bitch all of my attention is foolish. I cannot risk the war because of an obsession or a distraction. That is what makes me better than him my friend. I have nothing to distract me. I only have my goals."  
"You truly are perfection my lord," said the mercenary.  
"Thank you," said Bloodbeard. "I care for no one, so if you are captured or slain do not expect my tears. I love no one so all the whores I rape are meaningless, just the horses who bear my excitement on their backs. I feel nothing save the hatred and insanity that I am forged of. I love the ways of war and carnage, so expect me to be always with my spear in my hand and my teeth ready for the flesh of my foes. I despise Lelouch and will see him dead, for he is my enemy and the only threat, and I will kill him when I feel fit to. I crave a world of death and despair because I am the tool of darker powers and am happy with my being so. I am Amadeus Bloodbeard, and I am the God of Armageddon, the Mad Titan, and the Man who works Atrocities. I give day four of my week to my enemy. This shall be my only act of mercy."  
"But what of the UFN?" asked the mercenary. "What if they expect you to honor your word and spare them if they disband? Or if they choose to stand and fight?"  
"Let them fight," said Bloodbeard. "I will grind them all into dust. I will skin them alive and have them roast for the feast of my victory. Now I asked for silence my friend. I hear the singing of my children, their bellies full of blood, and their hearts a tremble with murder. It is the music of the devil, the great symphony of Satan and I wish not to miss a single fortissimo."  
The mercenary held his tongue behind a boyish grin as he and his master listened to the howls of the fattened Infected, as each breath carried the stench of suffering flesh, the irony odor of maliciously spilt blood, and the absolute horror of war.  
To the ears of those whose minds were of good Christian thought it would have been akin to the grinding of gears, the scraping of metal, the moans of the disemboweled, the howling of wolves, the chattering of beetles, and the groan of gargoyles. All ghastly sounds not meant to be heard by the ears of the pure lest their minds become twisted and mutilated with the thoughts of the sound's terrible origin.  
But to the ears of Amadeus Bloodbeard and his new mercenary, they were the strings of violins being strung, the ringing of trumpets and saxophones, the tapping of piano keys, and the beating of drums. To a madman of Bloodbeard's caliber, never before had there been such a sweet symphony of sin, a more omnipotent overture of awfulness, or a more charismatic concerto of carnage.  
"As Stoker wrote, 'the children of the night, what beautiful music they make,' wouldn't you agree?" said Bloodbeard.  
But the mercenary could not respond. His mind was away, swept up by what to him was the most beautiful music in the universe. Bloodbeard chuckled at his mercenary's boyish behavior. Truly he was a much better being than Ferdinand. He was in that moment less akin to his mercenary and more akin to a potential apprentice.  
The role of the wizard suddenly made a terrific appeal to Bloodbeard. A terrific appeal indeed.

The morning came and the king walked ahead of the knight who walked ahead of the squire. They were following the direction Rivalz and Suzaku had come down in hopes of finding Kallen and the others. Lelouch's wounds had healed but he was fiercely sore, both physically and spiritually. He bore the weight of Caledflwch on his back, ignoring Suzaku and Rivalz's offers to carry it for him. But Lelouch's pride and guilt would never allow him to force his burden upon others or accept any form of charity.  
As they walked along they smelt the soggy stench of corpses filled their nostrils. They looked down with sadness and disgust as the dead littered the streets along with the debris. People were either burnt from the explosions, eaten by the Infected, or both. Either way they were more corpses on the mountains of dead slain because of Lelouch, as he saw it. More floaters in the ocean of blood that plagued his dreams. The ocean where the Valkyrie drowned and the pirate sailed.  
"What do you think will happen if the UFN sees this?" asked Rivalz.  
"They'll piss themselves and give Bloodbeard whatever he wants so they don't suffer the same fate," said Suzaku.  
"That was going to happen anyway," said Lelouch. "Look around you Rivalz, Bloodbeard isn't a terrorist, he is a demon, he is death, and he is like a plague. This is nothing compared to what he will do if he should get the Chalice."  
"Then we need to find a way to get to the UFN," said Suzaku. "Tell them everything about Geass, about the Chalice, and about Bloodbeard."  
"They won't listen," said Lelouch. "They're like sheep."  
"Then be their shepherd," said Suzaku. "Lelouch you made the UFN, you can unite them."  
"They won't listen to me Suzaku, not when Bloodbeard tells them that I'm the one who caused all of this destruction," said Lelouch. "It was because of my power the _Ikaruga_ fell. These deaths and all the deaths of before and of tomorrow are all on my head."  
"This is war Lelouch, death is inevitable," said Suzaku.  
"This isn't war Suzaku, it's the End of Days," said Lelouch. "And I helped set the stage. I founded peace on a fragile lie and now a madman has not only ruined it he's pushed us to the brink of hell. If I hadn't become a Demon, if I had only been truthful then perhaps none of this would have happened. There's no sugar coating it Suzaku. And no matter what you, Nunnally, Cornelia, Ohgi, Tohdoh, or even Kallen say to me, nothing will convince me that this isn't my fault. I failed. I failed everyone."  
Lelouch looked at the sword in his hands. The legendary blade that once was held by a legendary hero.  
"I don't know why he even chose me," said Lelouch.  
He threw Caledflwch to the ground and broke off into a different direction.  
"Lelouch where are you going?" asked Suzaku.  
"If I only go to Kallen death will claim her," said Lelouch. "I was wrong to ask her to wed me. Tell her that I will always love her but I can never be with her. Its better she be alone and heartbroken then dead and in my arms. I can't risk her and I cannot save her."  
Rivalz was about to go after Lelouch but Suzaku stopped him.  
"He needs time," he whispered. "We'll keep an eye on him but give him some space."  
Rivalz nodded his head and watched as Lelouch walked away from them.

The house M.M had provided for them was massive on the inside and had a huge bathhouse which the women took advantage of almost immediately. The warm water was made even warmer thanks to Kallen's Geass, making it a sauna as well as a bath. The relaxing heat was just what everyone needed after all that had happened recently. Euphemia was still unconscious and was laying on the marble parameter of the pool being scrubbed by her older sister Cornelia. Nunnally sat with Kallen in the shallow end along with Milly, while Sayoko and Anya were to the side, and Chiba and Viletta at the other, as if everyone had a bathing partner.  
"God, this is exactly what I needed," Milly sighed.  
"I think we all did," said Chiba, helping Viletta wash her long silver hair.  
"It is nice to relax after everything that's happened," said Viletta. "All this hell."  
"Can we please not talk about the state we're in right now, please?" said Kallen.  
She was still worried about Lelouch and was agitated by M.M's words. Everyone understood this and silently agreed to just enjoy the steamy relaxation of the bath. Viletta's face fell; worried she had unintentionally hurt the poor girl. Chiba put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder and a gentle nod before she got to her knees so Viletta could help wash her back.  
"Are you worried about Taizo?" Viletta whispered.  
"Desperately," Chiba answered. "I have no idea if where Kyoshiro and I sent him is even safe at all. I don't think anywhere is safe."  
"We just need to keep focused," said Viletta. "I'm worried about Chigusa too but…right now we just need to focus on making things safe for them again."  
"Agreed," said Chiba. "But that doesn't mean I won't worry about my child."  
"I know," said Viletta. "Believe me I know."  
As the two mothers bathed each other the adopted mother of the youngest Knight of the Round was tending to the child she and Jeremiah loved like their own.  
"Do you think Gino is alright?" asked Anya.  
"I'm sure he's fine and is looking for Master Lelouch right now," said Sayoko. "Don't worry, they'll be back. I'm most certain. Now let me just get behind your ears here and we'll be finished."  
She playfully began scrubbing Anya's ears, earning a giggle from the girl she was cleaning. Kallen heard her words and could only think about Lelouch. She felt a hand grab hers and looked to find Nunnally giving a comforting gaze. Kallen took Nunnally's hand in hers.  
Nunnally's eyes then went to Cornelia who had just finished rinsing Euphie of the soap she had cleaned her with. The second princess had a foot in the water and was reclining against a marble column. She seemed lost in a sea of thought that Nunnally wished she would overcome soon.

"Do you really think Weinberg is the traitor M.M spoke of?" asked Jeremiah.  
He, Tohdoh, and the males of the Black Knights sat in the common room discussing Tohdoh's suspicions.  
"He didn't return along with Chiba and Anya and he was the last to return to the bar," said Tohdoh. "Until we find him and hear his side of the story it's nothing but speculation."  
"Possibly just speculation," said Guilford. "You all saw how he attacked Lelouch when he was given his Geass."  
"But like Tohdoh said we should at least wait until we have Gino's say," said Ohgi.  
"And what are we going to do if he turns out to be a traitor?" asked Xinke.  
"Yeah, I mean he's faster than any of us," said Tamaki. "He could be a serious problem."  
"We should wait until the others return, hopefully with the missing Sir Weinberg," said Tohdoh. "The last thing we need is to be separated now."  
"Agreed," said Xinke. "We are pilgrims in an unholy land. We'll only be destroyed if we break up."  
"But what do we do if Gino is a traitor?" asked Guilford.  
"We'll simply have to deal with that when it comes around," said Ohgi. "Let's hope it doesn't."

Lelouch somehow made his way back to Ashford. He somehow found his way back home, where any boy with trouble would go. Home, a place where friends and family stood at the ready to be there for you and comfort you in your hour of need. The only home he ever really knew and loved.  
"Why am I here?" he asked himself.  
He sifted through the rubble to where the clubhouse was. In his mind he imagined the good times when he and the student council were always planning out Milly's outrageous schemes and parties. The cross-dressing festival, the cat festival, and all those giant pizzas that always ended horribly but hilariously. So many memories, so many good memories, and now the only feeling he felt when those memories came to mind was pain. The pain of his failures and losses. Shirley dead, Nina driven mad, and Rivalz left alone. He only wanted to make a peaceful world for Nunnally, not a living hell for his friends.  
He recalled how once he scolded his father Charles for how forcing his good intention upon the world was no different from an evil act. Perhaps the apple truly didn't fall far from the tree. He had done so much wickedness with nothing but good intentions in his heart and now the world was suffering for his sins.  
He tried and tried to make the world a better place but all he seemed to do was make it into a living hell. He felt his knees tremble and give way of despair. He looked up at the heavens with tear filled eyes.  
"I know I promised," he moaned. "But what can I do? Everything I've done, every decision I've made, has only led from bad to worse. I know…I know she wanted me to be strong…but I…I'm not. It is impossible. A lost cause."  
He stared at the sky as if awaiting a sign from up on high but heard nothing. He begged without words for a sign, a sign to justify while he suffered like Job. To tell him what terrible sacrifice he was to make next. Would it be a sacrifice of his flesh, his blood, or his loved ones?  
He chuckled at the hilarity. Here he was, Lelouch VI Britannia, the Demon Emperor, looking from a sign from God. He was no man of faith. He had done great things all without the aid of God or his angels.  
What kind of sign would God give such a man?  
He heard then a fluttering in the breeze as if they were the wings of a bird. He looked up and saw a torn and tattered flag fluttering by him. He leapt up and caught the flag. It was a wounded and tattered thing; a symbol of a wounded nation's dying soul. It was the flag of Britannia.  
Lelouch could not contain his laughter.  
"The Britannian flag," he laughed. "If there was ever a poor sign this is it."  
He threw down the flag of the nation he had long rejected and was about to walk away. But just as he was taking his third step he felt something in his head call to him.  
_'You were king of Britannia,'_ the voice in his head said.  
"I swore to destroy that vile nation," said Lelouch. "The title of emperor was just a means to an end."  
_'You are still a Britannian,'_ the voice said again. _'Yours is the blood of kings, warriors, and heroes hailing back to the golden years of Arthur. Look once more upon this flag and see not your father's face but see the faces of all that was great of Britannia. See the honor, the glory, and the magic of the great empire. See your mother nation as she is, wounded and scared, in need of her sons to guard her from her enemies.'_  
"I rejected the Britannian blood within me," said Lelouch. "There is no honor, glory, or magic in Britannia."  
_'You cannot reject your own blood no more than you can reject your destiny. Always you were born to be king. Always were you to command her,'_ said the voice.  
"Japan has been more of a mother nation than Britannia ever was," argued Lelouch. "It is here that the battle started, not in Britannia."  
_'Perhaps, but how can you hope to save your adoptive mother when you cannot even save your birth mother? Remember where you come from for so that you may know where you are going. Face your past, strip away all your masks and disguises, and form upon yourself a new foundation. A strong foundation to holster a stronger man.'_  
This voice felt alien to him but Lelouch took heed of it none the less. He looked at the flag once again and clenched his fists, recalling his father's face and all the hurt Britannia had delivered to him and to his friends. Such a legacy was nothing he wanted to be a part of no matter his blood. He wanted to forget it and become someone else. Someone free from a dark and hurt filled past, from all mortal vice and weakness, and free from his own face. He wanted an armor to protect him and would make him free.  
When he was Zero he felt like such a man. As if he had no weaknesses, no faults, and no chains. He felt invincible in the mask, as if he were a demigod to rival Hercules. And now with the power to actually rival Hercules, Lelouch felt weak and insecure.  
Should he return to the darkness and the night were Zero was born? Hide himself once again? Seal his face and his heart from all those he knew and held dear and become invincible once again?  
Or should he head the voice? Face the demons of his past and make some sort of peace with them? Strip himself to his most vulnerable of forms and dare look into the pits to face the dreaded lights of truth? Stare deep inside his soul and look his inner demon in the eye?  
Conflict rattled Lelouch.  
Accept his roots or continue on as is? What good would it do him now with Armageddon knocking on his door? He could not dream of leaving Bloodbeard to work freely. But as M.M had said the city was lost.  
What to do? What did this sign mean?  
"No, no," Lelouch shouted, shaking his head. "It's just a torn flag that flew off a flag pole. It's not a sign from God. It's not a sign from God. It's not a sign from God."  
Was this skepticism or denial?  
He began to pace around wildly, kicking and screaming like a madman until he ran into a familiar wall, covered with carved crosses. He fell and scrambled back, his mind seeing the girl he had Geassed in an early test of his powers.  
"Stop," he yelled to the girl that wasn't there. "Stop, I told you to stop. Stop."  
He continued to yell stop to someone who by now was long gone.  
"Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop," he yelled and yelled, rising only to fall only to rise only to fall again.  
He fell off the pile of rubble he was stumbling on and fell right back to the flag he had tossed aside.  
Lelouch forced himself up to his feet and looked down at the flag. All the years of oppression and cruelty served out under that flag. Kings, warriors, and heroes, ha, his was the blood of killers, dictators, and tyrants. He turned his back on the flag, turning his back on his nation seeing nothing but the face of his father.  
Nothing but the pain and cruelty those of Britannian blood had become infamous for. Nothing but the killers and the discriminators. He wanted to destroy such a nation. He swore it to his best friend.  
His best friend who fell in love with a Britannian, a princess no less. The Angel of Britannia, the gleaming light of hope in a sea of darkness. She was a redeeming quality in the corrupt empire. One of few, like sweet Nunnally, loyal Rivalz, gentle Shirley, cunning Milly, shy Nina, and the mysterious Kallen.  
Dear Kallen, what would she have done in his situation?  
He pulled Kallen's headband, which he had folded and placed delicately in his pocket, from its place. He inhaled her cherry scent and then looked down at the flag. She had roots in Britannia as well as roots in Japan.  
What would she say if he came and told her that in an act of mad depression he cried out for a sign from god and was met by a tattered Britannian flag, a symbol of the empire that forced her mother into servitude, killed her brother, and made her into a prisoner?  
"It's not a sign," Lelouch said. "It's just a torn up flag belonging to a nation that I have no love for."  
In some form somewhere in his mind he saw whatever harms Bloodbeard would give to the empire as a sort of poetic justice. Seeing this mighty and insurmountable force destroying their homes and making them into the downtrodden. Having their arrogance being punished by a plague the likes known only to Egypt, Sodom, and Gomorrah. Perhaps it was simply Britannia's time to accept the fruits of their sins. Be punished for all their misdeeds.  
A strong gust of wind blew Kallen's headband out of his hands but died out before it got too far. It landed on the flag of Britannia. Lelouch knelt down and picked up the headband as gently as if he were holding a child. He then looked down to the flag of the nation he had once ruled as Emperor. The nation from which he was banished from long ago. The nation that was no doubt in current turmoil over the fate of their empress.  
"I…I can't," said Lelouch. "I can't go back. I'm not welcome there anymore. I can't possibly go back home with honor."  
Lelouch held the torn flag carefully. He didn't see his father's face this time. He saw his sisters, Nunnally, Euphie, and Cornelia, his friends Rivalz, Shirley, Milly, and Nina. All that he loved about his nation.  
The nation that was left to die after Rome fell and survived because of the greatness of a true hero. Lelouch always wanted to be like King Arthur. He saw similarities between their stories and hoped he would one day get to meet Arthur in the afterlife. And if what M.M said was right then Arthur was in C's World somewhere. If that was the case why didn't the Once and Future King help him when he confronted Charles?  
Why didn't he do something about the man who had so corrupted his nation? Why didn't he offer Lelouch help so that maybe he would have ruled better and be better prepared for someone like Bloodbeard?  
"I don't know what to do," said Lelouch as he slumped on the rubble in defeat.  
He looked up yet again, hoping for another perhaps clearer sign to fall to him. But alas nothing fell but his spirit.  
Behind him was his loyal friend Suzaku looking at his tormented friend with eyes of sadness.

Suzaku had sent Rivalz off to find the others while he tended to Lelouch, leaving Caledflwch with him. Following the trail, through some difficulty given the rubble, Rivalz found himself in front of the door which led to the mansion Black Knights were residing in. Rivalz nervously tapped on the door-less shack and a door suddenly appeared and was opened by Ohgi.  
"Rivalz? What are you doing here…alone?" he asked.  
"Suzaku and I…"  
"Come inside," said Ohgi.  
"Yes sir," said Rivalz.  
He stepped into the house and with awe just how large the house was on the inside. But before he became to enraptured by the glorious and comfortable looking manor he was led to the parlor where all the knights stood up. Milly immediately tackled Rivalz and held him in a mighty hug.  
"Thank god," she whispered.  
"I'm alright," said Rivalz.  
"What about Lelouch?" asked Nunnally with worry.  
"M.M said he was hurt," said Kallen.  
"Uh yeah, he didn't look to good when Suzaku and I found him being dragged along by two Infected," said Rivalz.  
"What?" yelled Cornelia.  
Rivalz shuttered in fright.  
"We found him…being dragged by two Infected and well…he's…he's at Ashford and is…he…"  
"He's what?" Kallen cried.  
"He's…not right in the head," said Rivalz.  
Kallen's heart skipped a beat.  
"He was screaming and jumping like a madman, talking to people that weren't there, and he looked like he was just going crazy with anxiety," said Rivalz. "Suzaku's watching over him but…he looks like he's a real mess. And it probably doesn't help knowing Gino betrayed us."  
Hearts froze in a perfectly synchronized shock.  
"No," cried Anya. "That's not true."  
"But…M.M said it himself," said Rivalz. "Didn't he tell you?"  
"The only thing he told us was that Lelouch had fallen," said Cornelia. "Not this…revelation."  
"Hey yeah, the old man could be pulling a fast one on us," said Tamaki.  
"No," said Jeremiah. "We can't delude ourselves. Sir Weinberg was the traitor M.M warned us about. Otherwise he would have come for us when the _Ikaruga _fell."  
"And he was the last one at the bar saying Bloodbeard had found us," said Xinke.  
"But…but he was wounded," said Kallen, not wanting to believe Rivalz's words. "Bloodbeard must have tortured him."  
"Before or after he told him about us?" suggested Guilford.  
"This is all speculation," said Tohdoh. "We need all the facts before deciding who is a traitor and who is not. That's what got us into the mess with Lelouch."  
They bickered and bickered but Kallen had enough. She wordlessly made her way to the door. She was Lelouch's bodyguard, his Q-1, his friend, and most importantly his beloved bride. It was her duty to help the man she loved through any form of pain and torture.  
She opened the door, expecting to see the rubble of Tokyo and the path to Lelouch. But when she threw the mystical opening wide she felt such a pain as if a spear had been thrust into her heart. Those who were watching Kallen were themselves aghast and held eyes the size of saucers. The door no longer led out to the ruined streets of Tokyo, but to a lush green field beholding a mighty and impressive manor.  
Guards held their guns at the door and its occupants until a man with golden hair stood above and motioned them to hold.  
The others were speechless for a second until Nunnally and Cornelia realized where they were. But Kallen didn't hear her future sister-in-laws say the name of her future brother-in-law. She was catatonic for her beloved was now left alone with a man who would stop at nothing to kill him. Just like before. Only a thousand times worse.

Suzaku had scrapped and salvaged for hours and found that his labors bore fruit. By some miracle there was food in an eatery that had somehow survived the catastrophe. He was able to fix the propane system and cooked the ingredients until he had a meal large enough for himself and Lelouch. He had a feeling Lelouch would not want a single bite due to the feelings that would come up when he saw the particular food he found.  
"I finally made a pizza," Suzaku muttered to himself as he loaded the meal into a box.  
He walked back to the rubble of Ashford and found Lelouch exactly where he left him. Lelouch had not moved a muscle. He was still sitting with his mind and heart in torment.  
"I…I found some food," said Suzaku taking a seat next to Lelouch.  
Lelouch did not respond.  
"I understand if this brings up some memories," said Suzaku, seeing C.C's face. "But you need to eat Lelouch. Immortal or not you need to keep up your strength."  
Lelouch still did not respond.  
"Fine," said Suzaku. "If you starve then I'll starve with you."  
Not even a blink.  
Suzaku placed the pizza to the side and sat. He sat, and sat, and sat some more with the prince, his hungry stomach roaring like a lion. But Suzaku kept by his word. If Lelouch did not eat then he would not.  
He looked at the flag of Britannia, the nation he had sided with during the war. The nation of his beloved Euphemia and his best friend Lelouch. The nation that conquered his home and that he swore allegiance to while Lelouch swore allegiance to Japan. They were parallels of each other. Perhaps that was why they understood each other so well.  
"Is it wrong…to wish he were in Britannia?" said Lelouch.  
Suzaku nearly jumped at the first words Lelouch had spoken in hours. But what did he mean?  
"I shouldn't think that," said Lelouch. "But when I look at this, this flag, all I can see is…my father and…and me. And with everything Bloodbeard has done to Japan, a nation that has only recently regained its freedom, while Britannia sits safe, fat, and sound on their arrogant asses, I can't help but wish he was there, burning their cities, blowing apart their families, and shattering their dreams. That's justice after all right? Evil against evil? So what if they're my own people? They could use a lesson in humility."  
"Lelouch?" said Suzaku.  
Lelouch turned and his face was met with Suzaku's fist. Lelouch's face struck the rubble while Suzaku stood over him.  
"Humility? Justice? Look around you Lelouch and tell me if you can honestly wish this upon your own people, many of which are burning by my people," yelled Suzaku.  
"Don't you remember what I showed you? Don't you remember the knives?" asked Lelouch. "Of course I would wish this upon my people, the cruel and the wicked, my fellow demons."  
Suzaku kicked Lelouch in the stomach.  
"Go…go on Suzaku…you deserve your retribution just as I and my kind deserve damnation," groaned Lelouch.  
_'Now I know why Kallen was so pissed when I wouldn't fight back. She's going to make one hell of a wife for you Lelouch,'_ thought Suzaku.  
"Lelouch you can't wallow in your guilt and self pity," said Suzaku. "Believe me I know what it's like and it's not fun. It drove me into…"  
"I drove you into becoming something you never should have been," yelled Lelouch.  
Suzaku slapped Lelouch across the face.  
"Don't interrupt me while I'm trying to talk/beat some sense into you," yelled Suzaku.  
"Sorry," Lelouch mumbled, nursing his bruises.  
"Do you even hear yourself Lelouch?" asked Suzaku. "You're a ghost of your former self."  
"The demon," Lelouch hissed.  
"The liberator," said Suzaku. "You call Bloodbeard's plague infecting Britannia justice? Look what he's done. You may have done terrible things before, your nation may have done terrible things before, but this is an abomination. You said it yourself he's bringing about the End of Days. And what about Nunnally, or Euphie, all our friends, despite Britannia ruling over my nation I saw them as good people and if there is such a thing as one good Britannian then there is hope."  
"Hope? There's no hope against this Suzaku," said Lelouch. "The good will die with the bad. The lambs shall fall down with the lions. In barely a month he's destroyed an entire city, ruined the peace, and brought the United Federation of Nations to their knees. They'll disband and even then Bloodbeard will use his hordes to start the final war and when the Chalice reveals itself he'll take it and bring about the end."  
"So you're giving up?" said Suzaku.  
"Why not?" said Lelouch. "Nothing I've done has been of any help to anyone. I've only hurt those I loved and made the world a stage for a madman."  
"What about your promise to Kallen? You promised to marry her after you defeated Bloodbeard," said Suzaku.  
"I also promised to return to Ashford with her after the war," said Lelouch. "I just come up with new ways to hurt her don't I Suzaku? She deserves so much better than me and what I can offer her. How could I bring her into my world Suzaku? Into a world of war and terror."  
"She's a strong woman Lelouch, she can take it," said Suzaku. "She knows there would be danger in your relationship but she wants to face them with you."  
"Would you put Euphie at risk again? Wouldn't you take the soul crushing loneliness of never being with her over putting her in harm's way?" asked Lelouch.  
Suzaku said nothing.  
"Exactly," said Lelouch. "I should never have made myself known to any of you. You'd be safer not knowing."  
"Safer?" questioned Suzaku.  
Did he dare tell him?  
"Lelouch…there's something…something you need to know about Kallen," said Suzaku. "She's been depressed ever since your death. Severely depressed and…one time at Ashford she…she was about to jump off the roof."  
Lelouch froze with shock. Kallen had tried to commit suicide.  
"Rivalz and Gino managed to stop her but…that's why she hasn't been in service," said Suzaku. "Her mother kept a constant watch over her and I had people watching her in case she tried again or even went for…went for Refrain."  
Lelouch couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"And…" Suzaku tried to find the words for the truth.  
Should he tell his friend about what he nearly did to Kallen when she was in prison? What he did to Nunnally when he told her?  
"Damn it Lelouch she wasn't safe," yelled Suzaku. "She was just as suicidal as you and she didn't have immortality to protect her. She's half-Britannian, does that make her half as evil as you and Charles?"  
Lelouch didn't like that last sentence.  
"You're not talking about how bad your country is," said Suzaku. "You're talking about giving up saying, 'take me and everyone else because it's all pointless'. That's not the Lelouch that built the Black Knights from a small terrorist cell into the world's most powerful army. That's not the Lelouch who tore the world's mightiest nation a new a-hole. That's not the Lelouch that Kallen fell in love with. That's not the Lelouch I knew as my best friend. You've never given up on anything in your life. When dealt with a serious blow you came back. You were so unstoppable that Charles had to erase your memories just to try and keep you down but that failed. With everything at its lowest, with your own sister as your enemy you fought on. You fought and you won. And now just because all of your plans have been ruined and you've had your ass handed to you do you decide to quit blaming cursing your own nation because you didn't like what daddy did to you or what you did to others. Britannia wasn't evil Lelouch; it was the selfishness of those in power that corrupted it. You fixed that problem by making Nunnally empress. This isn't the flag of your father's Britannia or your Britannia, its Nunnally's Britannia, the one you made for her. This madman is threatening that world you built. Built for Nunnally, for Kallen, Shirley, Rivalz, Milly, Nina, and I'm damn sure you wanted it for C.C as well."  
Lelouch looked up at Suzaku's confident face and could not respond. He merely sat with a blank face.  
"But…"  
"No buts Lelouch," said Suzaku, holding out Caledflwch. "Take up your sword and fight again."  
"Fight?" said Lelouch softly.  
"Fight to save the world you gave us like a father protects his children," said Suzaku. "You're the father of this new world Lelouch. You're the only one who can fight for us."  
Lelouch dropped his head.  
"I'm…I'm not the man you think I am," said Lelouch. "I'm not strong enough. I'm too weak."  
"Then I'll make you strong," said Suzaku. "I will be your knight, friend, and champion, just like I should have been from the start. I'll be at your side just like Kallen and the others will be."  
Suzaku held Caledflwch with both hands and knelt down before Lelouch.  
"The man who once held this sword has been remembered by the world as a hero who saved the world from darkness and constant warfare," said Suzaku. "There's a reason you're the one holding his sword and his power Lelouch and that's because you are this generation's King Arthur. You're the one who is meant to protect us. So take this sword I hold before and take with it all that you are. The God-King, Lelouch the Godsend, and Zero the Knight of Justice. Take it up Lelouch, take up your identity."  
Suzaku spoke with honesty and strength, as if he had absolute faith in Lelouch whereas Lelouch had none for himself. Lelouch began shaking as tears formed in his eyes.  
"But…but what if I become the Demon again?" he cried placing a trembling hand on his sword. "What…what if I become selfish and corrupted by this power? What if I betray and hurt people again? I don't want that Suzaku. I don't want to be a Demon. I want to be Lelouch Lamperouge; I want his life, a life without war but with friends and family. I don't want power Suzaku. I don't want to lead or rule or use people anymore."  
"Lelouch I know that you won't become lost," said Suzaku. "I'm going to be there with you, every step of the way."  
He placed his hand on Lelouch's shoulder. Lelouch raised his teary eyes to see Suzaku's smiling face.  
"Why?" asked Lelouch. "After everything, why?"  
"Because you're my best friend Lelouch," said Suzaku. "Even after everything we've done to each other, you still are."  
Suzaku meant every word and Lelouch lost control of his emotions and broke down in tears. Suzaku hugged Lelouch close and let him loose all his tears.

Kallen opened the door again and again but the scenery would not change. She was in the Britannian homeland, more specifically the villa of Schneizel El Britannia and his young wife Nina Einstein, one of her dear friends from Ashford Academy and the inventor of the FLEJA, the very weapon Schneizel once threatened to use as a means to force peace.  
"Damn you M.M," she cursed. "How could you do this to me? How could you leave Lelouch there in that hell?"  
"He'll be following soon," said M.M sitting on the couch.  
Kallen turned to the wizard with eyes of blue fury.  
"I told Lelouch I would carry you and the others to a safe place," said M.M. "Schneizel has managed to keep some order in his small part of the world relatively secure and has tried to keep hold of some order in the empire after last seeing their empress ready to be raped by a madman."  
"But what about Lelouch?" Kallen cried. "He's still there and he's not safe."  
"He's with his champion," said M.M nonchalantly. "The same man you left him with before when Zero's identity was revealed."  
Kallen fumed with sadness and fury at the mention of that horrible memory. When she left screaming and crying on Kamine Island while Lelouch and Suzaku were shooting at each other. She wanted to beat and burn the wizard to death right then and there.  
"Lelouch will find his way back," said M.M. "A pilgrimage through and unholy land can do surprising wonders for the soul."  
"What the hell are you talking about?" yelled Kallen.  
"Sometimes you have to go through hell to get to heaven," said M.M.  
"Lelouch has been in hell for months," moaned Kallen. "Alone and in suffering and what did you do to help him?"  
"We must all battle our own demons on our own battle grounds," said M.M. "Lelouch's demons are his guilt and fear and he must struggle through them on his own."  
"Surrounded by Bloodbeard and those monsters," Kallen cried.  
"He'll catch up," said M.M. "If you love Lelouch and have faith in him then have faith that he will find his way."  
Kallen wanted to respond but couldn't find the words. She wanted to scream and to shout but her throat felt as if there was a plug stuck in it.  
"Besides you have duties to attend to Knight of One," said M.M. "You need to be here with the empress and the Black Knights to try and mount a plan."  
As much as she hated to admit it the wizard had a point. She had a duty to Nunnally and to her friends. She left towards the villa praying that Lelouch would be alright.

"Sire, the sun is beginning to fall," said the mercenary to Bloodbeard.  
"So it is," said Bloodbeard. "Well, I did say give them a day. But it isn't day right now isn't it?"  
"It is not my lord," said the mercenary.  
"Well then, I guess who ever decided to stay on the leaky lifeboat is going to drown," Bloodbeard giggled. "Show the boys a good time."  
"Yes, my liege," laughed the mercenary.

**Author's Note: Day Four everybody and Bloodbeard is back and he's up to his usual tricks. I'll be touching on some subjects I had in the Interlude series but not exactly. Like Bloodbeard said Ferdinand is finished. He wasn't one of my more developed characters. But he is gone so please no mentions about him. And I'm sure you can guess who Bloodbeard's new mercenary is.  
But what else is Bloodbeard up too? Just wait people I actually have put into thought what Bloodbeard's plans are for the world and those in it.  
Next: Day Five—Valley of Wolves and Vermin**


	14. Bloodbeard's Week D5: Valley of Wolves

**Chapter Fourteen: Bloodbeard's Week Day Five—Valley of Wolves and Vermin.**

Suzaku eventually got Lelouch to eat the now cold pizza but the prince was still distant and Suzaku still held the sword in his hands. But the knight was not dismayed. Somehow, some way he would get Lelouch to recover and accept this responsibility.  
He noticed that the sun was beginning to set, meaning that once the last ray was gone the streets would be overflowing with Infected.  
"Lelouch we need to leave," said Suzaku. "The city's a lost cause."  
Lelouch merely continued on feasting coldly.  
"I don't like it either," said Suzaku. "Leaving my country under the rule of a monster, but you're our best chance of fighting back, we need to get you out of here."  
Lelouch still wouldn't respond.  
"Please Lelouch," said Suzaku. "We need to find the others. Kallen, Nunnally, and the others, they must be worried sick and could use some help."  
Suzaku felt ready to force Lelouch to his feet but waited just to see what would happen next. Lelouch finished his last bite and slowly began to stand. He turned to face Suzaku, with his eyes full of sadness.  
"Lead the way," he said.  
"I'd rather we walk side by side," said Suzaku.  
And so the two walked together, neither one knowing that the wolves watched them closely.

Schneizel's villa was crawling with soldiers who patrolled the grounds constantly. Secret landmines were placed around the grounds along with motion sensors and automated guns as a highly powerful means of security.  
The prince lived peacefully there with Nina Einstein as his bride. When Bloodbeard first appeared he began making plans to fortify the home he had built for the family he planned to build with her.  
He had managed to keep order in his part of the world and the Infected had learned to steer clear of his grounds. But when the mysterious door opened up he was highly suspicious. But when the Black Knights and his sisters were revealed to be inside he became a most gracious host.  
"Thank god you're alright Nunnally," said Schneizel. "When I saw the broadcast cut off I feared the worst."  
"I'm quite alright brother," said Nunnally. "Lelouch managed to arrive and fight Bloodbeard off before he could do anything."  
"Yes, I've been keeping an eye on Japan ever since Bloodbeard's appearance," said Schneizel. "I must admit surprised to see that Lelouch has survived and apparently he's more powerful than ever before."  
"That goes for all of us Schneizel," said Tohdoh. "All of us are now in the possession of Geass."  
The Knights activated their respective powers to show as a show to the white prince that they would be ready should he attempt any act of trickery.  
"Yes, I see," said Schneizel. "And so does this madman Amadeus Bloodbeard. Even in my wildest nightmares I never imagined a more horrifying creature then what I saw on Miss Ashford's broadcast. But I doubt the last thing any of you want to talk about is that horror. I'm sure you would all like to relax for now."  
"We can all rest when we're dead," said Cornelia. "Schneizel, Euphie is alive as well."  
Schneizel gasped with genuine surprise and could only imagine Nina's shock when she found out. He knew of her affections for his half-sister Euphemia and with this news he wondered what she would do. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind for now. Now he needed to focus on the task at hand.  
"That's wonderful news Cornelia," he said. "Where is she? And where is Lady Kozuki, the Knight of One?"  
"They're both still in the doorway," said Rivalz. "Princess Euphemia can't come out in sunlight. She's one of Bloodbeard's Infected."  
"What?" gasped Schneizel.  
"A damnation that bastard forced on her," growled Cornelia. "He tried to use her to kill Nunnally and…he wanted to use her for worse."  
"What do you mean worse?" asked Schneizel.  
_"I'll break it down,"_ said Ohgi. _"We met Merlin, Lelouch is holding King Arthur's Excalibur, and this is a battle over the Holy Grail and the End of the World."_  
"End of the World?" said Schneizel. "I think I would like to hear the whole story please."  
"We'll have to wait for the wizard," said Tohdoh. "If he ever appears. But what is the situation here Schneizel? I'd like to know a good reason why the wizard thought it would be better to hide here while my nation burns under that madman."  
"Oh, yes of course," said Schneizel. "While Bloodbeard himself is not in Britannia his influence has hit us rather hard. Almost instantly our national stock market had been tampered with sending us into a financial meltdown. Not to mention with our military bases being attacked and infiltrated by the Infected our fighting force has been struck a crucial blow."  
"Did they also take our weapons?" asked Guilford. "Our Knightmares? For God's sake our entire supply of arms."  
"Correct," said Schneizel. "Luckily I had my own forces but I'm afraid that's all I have. Our army is all but gone I'm afraid."  
"He's knocking out all military organization throughout the globe," said Chiba.  
"That little loon seems to be holding all the cards," Lloyd said lazily. "He's much faster than Lelouch ever was I'll give him that."  
"Yes, he did say he deserved the title of the Demon over Lelouch when he first appeared," said Schneizel. "Speaking of Lelouch where is he?"  
"Still in Japan, along with Bloodbeard and the rest of those monsters," said Rivalz. "There has to be something we can do to get him and Suzaku out of that hell hole."  
"Right now there's nothing we can do," said Viletta. "It's like Lloyd said Bloodbeard's holding all the cards."  
"And besides all means of leaving the country have been eliminated," said Schneizel.  
"What do you mean?" asked Nunnally.  
"Every airport, dock, and even train station has been under the control of the Infected," said Schneizel. "All communication has been disconnected as well save whatever means of communication are available to the beasts. But that's not the worst of it."  
"What could be worse than having no military, transport, or communication?" asked Xinke.  
"Bloodbeard's speech when he was about to rape Nunnally," said Schneizel. "It's taken affect. From whatever information I have had access to there have been revolts and revolutions all over the nation. Nobles are being dragged out of their homes and decapitated on the streets. Prisons are being blown wide open to release convicted killers who are being called, 'political prisoners'. All manner of law enforcement is either dead or dying without any aid or control. The people are even calling Bloodbeard a savior, a freedom fighter, and a hero."  
"What?" yelled Cornelia. "After all the destruction he's wrought, after all the lives he's killed, and by god…after he tried to rape their empress on an international broadcast?"  
"They see him as punishing the corrupt officials of the governments across the world," said Schneizel. "In that sense you can almost say he's officially taken over all of Lelouch's roles. Demon, revolutionary, and hero."  
"How dare you?" shouted Jeremiah. "How dare you compare that nightmare to his majesty Lelouch?"  
"He's right, nothing Lelouch ever did was as horrible as this monster," said Chiba. "For god's sake he's a cannibal. Are you going to tell me people are even emulating that?"  
"As a matter of fact some are," said Schneizel.  
Nunnally's heart froze. Bloodbeard was tearing apart the world she always dream about, the world Lelouch damned himself to build, and the people were loving him for it.

"Did I tell you that I proposed to Euphie?" asked Suzaku.  
"No, you didn't," said Lelouch, making a small but genuine smile. "When did you do that?"  
"About the time you and Kallen were running from Ferdinand," Suzaku admitted.  
"Nice sense of timing," said Lelouch sarcastically.  
"He I didn't know," said Suzaku. "Besides, I didn't even have a ring to give her. I guess it was just…"  
"Spur of the moment but you meant every word?" said Lelouch.  
"Yeah," said Suzaku.  
"Same with me and Kallen," said Lelouch. "Well, no matter what I'm happy for the two of you."  
"Likewise," said Suzaku. "One of the reasons I desperately want Bloodbeard's head on a pike."  
"If you can get his head off," said Lelouch.  
"I did remember? But the bastard just put it back on as if he were putting on a hat," said Suzaku. "Lelouch?"  
"Yes," said the prince.  
"I just had an idea," said Suzaku. "What if you took away Bloodbeard's immortality? I know that it's risky since he could take your immorality too but if you can get close to him and take his immortality and get away quick enough I can kill him."  
"You're still naïve Suzaku," said Lelouch.  
"I guess I am," said Suzaku. "He'd transform or have his monsters guard him."  
"It's alright," said Lelouch. "At least you're trying to be proactive."  
"Does that mean you'll fight?" asked Suzaku.  
Lelouch didn't answer.  
"You'll fight," said Suzaku. "I hate asking it of you Lelouch. Believe me I do. But M.M was right you are the only one who can do this. I'll be as your side all the way if that helps you. Just like it should have been in the first place."  
Lelouch remained silent.  
"Hey do you want…"  
Lelouch clamped his hand on Suzaku's mouth and motioned to remain quiet. Lelouch brought his lips to Suzaku's ear and whispered.  
"We're being followed," he whispered.  
Suzaku followed Lelouch's eyes and at a far distance there were creatures following them. They were Infected of course but they seemed mixed and different. There were those that looked like cockroaches, those that looked like rats, those that looked like spiders, and a few that looked almost like wolves. Amongst the horrors was a large lanky creature akin to the mythical description of a werewolf.  
"Is the leader Bloodbeard?" asked Suzaku.  
"I doubt it he's probably still hurt from our fight," said Lelouch.  
"We have to get you out of here," said Suzaku.  
"No, just go, I'll keep them away from you," said Lelouch. "I'm not going to keep you and Euphie separated anymore."  
"Shut up," growled Suzaku. "I'm not going to leave you to the wolves. We're running together."  
Before Lelouch could respond Suzaku activated his Geass and ran, pulling Lelouch with him. The Infected and the wolf-man ran after them with all their speed and hunger. Their feet sped as if heated by hellfire burnt coals, their eyes wide with monstrous lust for the two lost lambs, and their stomachs churning with the passion of hell's fires burning.

The knight and the prince could think not of a plan save for to run as the creatures born from the Red Usurper's imagination and unholy skill continued their gruesome chase for hours into the night as the moon shone full and bright, it's beauty mocking the hideous nature of the rotted city. As they ran the two could not help but notice how the city had changed. It's once noble towers and shimmering steel now so rotted and bent and broken being now decorated by creatures to busy working to give chase. They carried the heads of their unrightfully slain and decorated them on the corpses of the buildings as if they were the lights of a tree of Yuletide bliss. Lelouch noticed the horrible and sad looks on the faces of the decapitated. They were young and yet they were old, they were male and yet at the same time female, they were Britannian and also Japanese. In life they had been different and discriminated but now in death they were all equal and coexisted peacefully in the grave.  
Perhaps this was the true way to his once haughty and noble goal. Perhaps this madman, this Juggernaut of death, Amadeus Bloodbeard was truly the bringer of peace. The only true peace that could ever exist in the world. The only everlasting peace there was. The peace of the dead which was now given to these poor souls being strung like beads. If all were dead then all wars would cease, all crimes would stop, and all hatred made a memory that could never be remembered. Perhaps it was foolish to stop Bloodbeard since all he seemed to be doing was what Lelouch always wanted. A world at peace. Eternal peace.  
Suzaku felt as if these thoughts were his and looked at his stricken friend. Where had gone the mind that bested even God? Where was the charisma that rivaled that of Napoleon, Ceaser, and Alexander? Where was the warrior who fought with mask and sword and skyward armor? Had Bloodbeard broken him entirely? Was this running all a futile effort?  
These thoughts so clouding his mind, his feet betrayed him to a fallen stone, and thus fell the great warrior and prince to the ground.  
The hunters surrounded the two within mere seconds. Suzaku rose holding Lelouch and with all of his might he leapt as the vermin pounced.  
The didn't land far but the two were far enough from the creatures chasing them to continue on only this time Suzaku decided to put as much mileage between them and the creatures as possible and leapt for the rest of the chase.  
_'I just need to keep up until sunrise,'_ thought Suzaku. _'Keep on until day five.'_  
He thought this just as he and Lelouch were about to come to earth again only for the street to collapse down beneath them.

Ever since the appearance of Bloodbeard's Infected, Nina Einstein had been working on a way to counteract them. Using one Schneizel's private forces had captured she naturally deduced that the creatures couldn't stand ultraviolet radiation meaning that perhaps Bloodbeard himself couldn't either. She begged him constantly to go to Japan and help unravel his mysteries to better fight him but her dear Schneizel was reluctant to leave Britannia in chaos or put her in harm's way, especially now that they were planning a family.  
But even though his reasons were noble and understandable she wanted to help in some way. To perhaps undo the damage her FLEJA bomb had done. To earn her redemption. However it seemed her chance had come to her with the appearance of old friends. She was beyond happy that Nunnally and Kallen were safe, as were Milly and Rivalz, and hearing about both Lelouch and Suzaku was a shock. She foolishly wished Shirley would be among the group of friends returned to her but was greeted with an even greater surprise. Schneizel's soldiers, along with princess Cornelia, had delivered her a package of upmost importance. When she saw what, or rather who, this importance was she felt her heart skip.  
She was a recovering xenophobe and that fear struck her most when she and her friends were held captive by the JLF, the Japanese Liberation Front, and only one of the fellow hostages besides her friends spoke up for her. The sleeping beauty before her, her beloved Princess Euphemia Li Britannia.  
"H…how?" she asked Cornelia.  
"Only Bloodbeard and the wizard know that," said Cornelia. "But for now I don't care. She's alive but she's…she's cursed."  
"Cursed?" gasped Nina.  
"That monster Bloodbeard, he did something to her to make her his slave," said Cornelia, the pain noticeable in her voice along with the anger. "She cannot go out into sunlight. She's an Infected."  
Nina gasped in horror. She had made weapons for the soldiers that fired beams of concentrated UV energy. Her goddess Euphemia was surrounded by death on all sides.  
"Schneizel said you had been studying the Infected closely," said Cornelia. "Please tell me what you've found. For Euphie's sake."  
"Oh, yes of course," said Nina. "I've only been able to deduce that the Infected cannot withstand ultraviolet radiation, their genetic makeup is a mix of human and animal, and from the digestive track of the one we captured there was a foreign substance that had somehow become…infused with the natural tissue."  
"What do you mean?" asked Cornelia.  
"This alien substance was ingested much like everything else in its stomach but it didn't digest," said Nina. "It latched itself inside the stomach and became almost like an internal tumor that seemed to fuse with the stomach and liver."  
"Do you think this is the cause of the infection?" asked Cornelia, hoping a cure could be found quickly.  
"I don't know," said Nina. "All tests run on the tissue have come up inconclusive. But I'll keep trying for princess Euphemia."  
"Thank you," said Cornelia. "And please keep me posted on whatever you find."  
"I share all my findings with Schneizel," said Nina. "I'm sure he can…"  
"I'd rather you tell me personally please," said Cornelia. "You'll understand that…as Euphemia's sister I…I'm dreadfully concerned about this."  
"Oh, I understand," said Nina.  
"Thank you," said Cornelia.  
She turned to leave but stopped and looked at her beloved sister on the table. She seemed so peaceful, perhaps dreaming about Kururugi. Cornelia believed her sister could have done better than a common soldier but accepted it none the less if it made her sister happy. She knelt down and delivered a gentle kiss upon Euphemia's brow, wishing her good dreams free of the horror Bloodbeard had forced upon her.  
As the princess left Nina found herself alone with her sleeping first love. She had such erotic dreams about Euphemia that she had sometimes chastised herself for. Schneizel knew all about Nina's intense and almost obsessive love for Euphemia and accepted it with his stride.  
She loved Schneizel those feelings she knew to be true. He was hansom, charming, and had always been kind to her. She was surprised when he had asked her to be his date on so many occasions and even more surprised when he proposed to her. Suddenly she was a princess. Just like Euphemia. Of course she was too shy and modest to ever take up the title or Schneizel's name and he understood and accepted this if only to make her happy.  
She brushed some of Euphie's hair out of her face.  
"Perhaps…you were only a fling," she muttered. "But you called me friend and I would love to be your friend princess Euphemia."  
She then immediately began running tests. She became so instantly entranced in her work that she didn't notice the white gloved hand that touched her shoulder. She leapt with a scream before seeing that her intruder was Schneizel.  
"Oh, Schneizel," she gasped in relief. "You scared me."  
"I'm sorry my dearest Nina," he said. "I merely wanted to see if Euphemia had arrived safely."  
"Oh, yes," said Nina. "Your men treated her with great care. Thank god she didn't strike the sun."  
"A small miracle then," he said. "To make way for the miracle that is the cure I'm sure you will develop."  
Nina blushed from his compliment.  
"I don't know," she said. "All the other tests have been failures. I…"  
"You are a genius Nina," said Schneizel. "If anyone can find a way to best the devil's magic it would be you."  
He kissed her hand gently as if he was the prince from a fairy tale and she felt her heart flutter like a moth seeing the flame in an endless darkness.  
"I'm sorry but I unintentionally eavesdropped on yours and Cornelia's conversation," said Schneizel. "It would appear my dear sister has lost all trust in me. Not that I can blame her you understand my dearest Nina. I had her shot."  
Nina suddenly felt very nervous. She knew Schneizel was always a tricky one.  
"Schneizel," she said. "Don't make me…"  
"I would never use you as a pawn in any play of power I might write," He said. "I seek no more power anyway. I'm happy as is and only wish to make my people happy. Let Nunnally rule, I have this small patch that is mine and to me it is an empire of its own. To me it is greater than that of Alexander. You may tell Cornelia all you find and if it makes you comfortable consider myself deaf."  
Schneizel gave her a longing and comforting kiss upon her lips before leaving like the snow on the first day of spring.  
Nina was left thoughtless with a sleeping former fancy.  
"He's so charming," she moaned about the prince.

Lelouch lay in darkness and rubble. More correctly his body laid in darkness and rubble while his mind so struck by a large sharp stone spilling the blood from his skull, began to drift into yet another dream.  
He sat alone on a throne of gleaming gold, but gold only truly gleams when struck by light. There was no light in this midnight hour. Not even the moon or the stars let out their light to the hungry gold, like some selfish and unloving mother who refused to share her milk filled breast with her starving child.  
He sat alone on the throne in a magnificent hall. It was a magnificent hall indeed…at one point. It was ruined now. The tapestries once of fine silk and style were now torn and burnt. The shining marble of the hall was filthy with dust and dried blood and dried piss.  
His throne sat on a high stair over looking what was once a table. Once magnificent was the table in the symbol of a ring, a symbol of the unbreakable cycle of perfect until and equality. This round table, _the_ round table of lore, of the lore of he who bore the power and the crown and the throne Lelouch now held, now wore, and now sat upon. It was once a magnificent and heroic table. It was broken now in two.  
He sat perched between the statues of two dragons. The one on his right was holding a scale in its jaws, the other on his left held a sword in its jaws. The right was named _Veritas_ and the left so named _Aequitas_. Truth and Justice. He sat between truth and justice, between that which he never told and that he so brutally acted in the name of. Both were also in ruin, their once great and artistic forms now cracked and covered with moss.  
He sat upon the throne of Arthur, sat cold and shivering, his spirit as broken as the table, as the dragons, as his heart.  
"Why?" he moaned upon his lofty seat so high and cold. "Why do my dreams give me not an escape from misery but rather draw me into more misery? Have I been denied all happiness simply because of my birth? Was I unholy by my baptism and have since been unholy still and as such I have been forced to wear the mask of virtue, the false wings of the angels I so envy, as an eternal mockery that I can never be what I wish to be? Am I to be always a lithesome gargoyle laying in hell catching a dear sweet and sorrowful glimpse of heaven, looking but not touching, tasting but not swallowing, dreaming but never acting? Why am I then placed upon this throne of greatness now brought low in a hall of shattered heroes which itself is as shattered as my heart and as my soul? Take me away oh god of dreams; take me back to the sea of blood so that I may glimpse the angel before the pirate strikes her down. Let me be as I am there, a suffering soul upon the sea instead of this demon who masks himself an angel. Give me at least the company of the dead instead of the loneliness of my own thoughts and voices."  
The gods of the dreaming heard him not and left him upon his cold and lofty throne. Left him as king of shadows and dead symbols.  
"Let me not sit here on this throne of shattered dreams and let me sit my damnation somewhere else," he begged to no one. "I ask for any damnation save this. Save resting my form on this seat I know. The seat of a hero, the seat of a king, the seat of a god. Even when torn tattered and broken this once glorious throne may be let me not sit here where I not deserve to be. Let me sit with my shattered dreams and not the dreams of the king who chose wrongly his heir."  
He slumped broken and sad upon the throne of the God-King before him. Slumped and sat, slumped and sat as the spiders and dust fell over him. His misery brought out the days as the dream dressed him in webs and filth. He was now like the table, shattered and forgotten.  
"Stop now this despair young fool," said a strong voice from darkness. "Speak not of gargoyles, and hell, and unholy lives. Lift thyself from the throne though have been given out of the generosity and the faith of one so like yourself. Clean yourself of the dust for antiquity and gloom have yet no need of you."  
"Who speaks such words to one so damned?" asked Lelouch. "Who calls the Demon Emperor, robbed of friends, of love, and of hope a fool? Right you are that I am a fool so be gone and let the fool enjoy his reward."  
"An unhappy fool?" said the voice. "Fools know no unhappiness they see only the light. They foolishly see not the dark and earn our spite because they have earned our envy. Seeing the light in even the darkest of pits. I would have gladly been a fool and perhaps I am one myself and glad so if I be one. So now be a fool as you yourself have confessed to being and dust away your gloom. Sing, laugh, eat, and be happy."  
"Call me not happy unless I am dead," said Lelouch.  
"Would thou be happy dead?" asked the voice. "Would thou be happy leaving so many? Or is thy unhappiness because thou art now dead? Because thou plan required thy ridding the boat of Chairon? "  
"Perhaps," said Lelouch. "Perhaps for the dead feel not the suffering I feel. Oh how I envy them."  
"Feel not thy suffering?" asked the voice. "And what suffering be that? The suffering of thy failures? The suffering of thy people? The suffering of love?"  
"I suffered not in love," said Lelouch. "Nay, I am wrong I did suffer. I lost two women whom I held in my heart with high regard. A third there was in my tender dreams. The third was fire, was life, was light, and passion. The first was innocence whose innocence I had robbed her of before our love robbed her of life and making me suffer for our love. The second I knew not if I loved but she was a close friend. She loved me and told me so as a snake devoured her like the sweet hare she was. The third is now left and I love her with all my passions not because she is the last but because she had struck so deep. In my darkest hell she brought me light, when taken from me my heart was sick and my mind was left shattered. I love her still but our love can never be. Death rules now oh shadowy voice. Death will take her and perhaps make her one of the peacefully resting. One of those I can never now be for my father doomed me with eternal life. Not by water, by fire, by wood, or by steel can my life be robbed. A hero's death denied to me, a villain's death denied to me, and a coward's death denied to me. Death has looked me over and now blesses the world."  
"Blesses the world say you?" said the voice. "Thou confuse death with damnation. Let they mind drift back and let the gods of dreams you so begged for reunite you with another nightmare."  
"Please," yelled Lelouch. "Be it not the nightmare of my pregnant love laying dead with her womb so swollen and so bitten into by the horror."  
The voice did not answer back and Lelouch was so taken off the throne and left in the street where he saw before him yet again the dead remains of his friends and his family. His hands took hold of his eyes, not wanting to see this dark and dismal dream yet again. But then he heard the sound. The awful sound of laughter and swallowing. Of flesh being ripped off bone by savage teeth. With trembling hands releasing his gaze he saw the horror. The madman whose face had once been his, wearing the clothes he wore now, was tearing into his beloved's womb, devouring their dead hope, laughing at her demise with all his gluttonous delight. Fear and panic gripped Lelouch's mind until, admits all of his trembling, something fragile in his psyche finally snapped.  
Rage had taken the place of fear.  
He charged the horror and tackled him to the ground, far from his dead beloved. He locked eyes with the grim and bloody terror as the foul creature from the depths of hell looked back with smiling teeth covered in the blood of an unborn babe. Lelouch raised his fist and smashed it into the smile, knocking away the teeth of the monster. The monster merely laughed in response. And so the cycle began.  
Fist, teeth, laughter, fist, teeth, laughter, fist, teeth, and still laughter. It continued on until all the horror's teeth had been struck out and still he laughed. Lelouch calmed his mind and felt his fist burn. He raised it again and held it high into the air until the thunder fell down towards it as it fell upon the monster's skull, leaving only a burnt and bloody mess.  
The monster, his demon was dead, dead with his friends.  
"No," Lelouch whispered.  
It was not a denial. It was a refusal.

"Damn," cursed Suzaku.  
Infected following them from bellow, forcing them underground so they could continue to hunt them even when the sun was up. It was damningly clever. This gave Suzaku absolutely no time to rest. Lelouch on the other hand was out cold, struck and bleeding by the fall. Suzaku picked him up gently and ran as fast as he could without jostling his friend. Eventually they seemed to lose the Infected by hiding in a vent shaft. Suzaku dared not make a light or make a sound. He'd have no room to fight and he'd wouldn't be able to fight off all the Infected while protecting Lelouch, even with his great strength.  
He held Lelouch close, trying to keep his wounded friend warm. He tore off a little bit of what was left of Lelouch's cape and made a bandage.  
He needed to protect Lelouch no matter what.  
_"Let him go,"_ whispered a voice in Suzaku's ear.  
Was that a thought he didn't wish to think?  
No, it sounded like the voice of Amadeus Bloodbeard.  
_"Leave him to his fate,"_ Bloodbeard's voice said again.  
Suzaku turned his head and heard the chirp of a cricket. An Infected cricket?  
_"He's your enemy,"_ said the devil's avatar. _"He took Euphemia from you and made you into something she would have despised. You owe him nothing."_  
He crushed the cricket between his fingers, picked Lelouch up and continued on down the subway.  
_'If worst comes to worst I at least have a weapon to fight with,'_ Suzaku thought. _'But my first priority should be to protect Lelouch. He's my friend no matter what happened or what that bastard says. He's my friend and I love him. I won't forgive myself if I fail him; neither would Kallen, Nunnally, and certainly not Euphie. I'm going to protect Lelouch. Funny, once all I wanted to do was kill him for killing Euphie, and here I am protecting him from the legions of hell. Would he do the same thing for me if I told him what happened between me and Kallen when she was in prison? Or what I did to…to Nunnally?"_  
Suzaku recalled how he pulled Kallen's arm behind her chair in prison and threatened to drug her with Refrain. When he told Nunnally about that incident she shouted and screamed at him, cursing terribly, and told him that Euphie would never love such a man as he. The mention of Euphemia's name and Nunnally's tone brought out a demon in Suzaku. He recalled that brutal moment when blind rage took hold of him and he struck her across the face so hard she was tossed out of her wheelchair. He hated that moment and she refused to talk to him for a month after that and he couldn't blame her.  
_'Who am I kidding?'_ thought Suzaku. _'This is still Lelouch. If he found out he'd cut my head off with this goddamn purple sword. Or worse."  
_Suzaku then saw a light at the end of the tunnel.  
_'Please let that not be what __**the**__light at the end of the tunnel,'_ thought Suzaku.  
He slowly walked towards the light, holding Lelouch by one hand and Caledflwch by the other. When he turned the corner he saw what the light truly was. A series of candles lit in the thousands revealing a painted image of thousands of people's faces in a mural. Suzaku deduced that those where the people slaughtered by Bloodbeard ever since he first appeared.  
"I wish you could see this Lelouch," he whispered. "It's beautiful."  
He saw the faces of the young, the old and even familiar faces. He saw the faces of old friends. He began to cry when he recognized those faces.  
"Lelouch," he whispered. "Please wake up. You need to see this."  
In the painting, were the images of passed friends. Rollo, Shirley, and C.C. They were painted with happy faces and Suzaku wanted Lelouch to see them. He wanted this reminder of them as something beautiful. Perhaps it would make him happy.  
"Lelouch," he cried. "Lelouch wake up."  
Suzaku's loud cry echoed throughout the subway. Earning the attention of the wolves and the vermin.

Bloodbeard sat with his bad arm bandaged but his good arm holding something he held dearer to him than all the whores and victories of the world. He held his oldest and dearest friend, as crimson as he dressed, colored so not only by the blood but by the fires that forged it. It was made out of pure ruby metal. He polished it as carefully as he could with his good hand. Luckily he had experience in cleaning his old friend. His beloved crimson spear. Why he had waited so long to wipe the dust off his beloved spear was a mystery to him.  
It was also a terrible mystery as to why his mind was as coherent as it was. After sixteen-hundred years of skull-crushing boredom, warfare, and harlots.  
He chuckled when he remembered the harlots.  
From his connection to his Infected he could hear what they heard. Euphemia was in Britannia and Kururugi was in the subway with Lamperouge. He would have loved the gut Lamperouge like a fish then and there. The miserable failure that dared hold the blade of his foe Arthur. Lelouch was nothing like Arthur. He was unworthy of everything he ever had. If anyone was worthy it was he, Amadeus Bloodbeard, the ideal human. The being who best described perfection, in his own twisted mind.  
He would destroy everything Lelouch held dear. Nothing less than the most brutal of punishments for the Demon Emperor's crimes against him.  
The ringing of his pone brought him away from his murderous thoughts.  
"Hello?" said Bloodbeard. "Oh hey buddy…I know where they are. They're with Schneizel…alright but be sure to take a few of them alive. At least one of them is of the glory of Sangreal. And I need that person for my plan."  
Bloodbeard then hung up.  
"Truly Arthur you chose the wrong person to be your heir," he muttered. "The wrong person indeed."

Kallen looked out onto the lush green fields of Schneizel's estate. She had never truly set foot on the land of her father's, the Britannian side of her family. It felt both strange and natural to her. When she fought for Japan's freedom she didn't think about what it meant for the part of her that was Britannian. She never felt out of place with the other Knights, even though she was only half-Japanese, but here, in the land where half her ancestors were born she felt like even more a stranger than when she was at Ashford.  
"It's never easy being the child of two worlds," said the wizard.  
Kallen turned and saw M.M balancing himself on one hand upon his staff, his blue robe draping down revealing rather modern clothes underneath. A blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and blue boots.  
"The question when faced with such a dilemma," he continued. "Is what path to follow? You chose your mother's side."  
Kallen refused to respond to the wizard's words.  
"You said you hated Britannians and yet you found friends in them," said M.M. "Yet you yourself had Britannian blood in you. And Lelouch is of course Britannian himself although he wishes to spit upon his own nations flag."  
Kallen refused to listen.  
"He was ranting that it would be better for Bloodbeard to strike here," said M.M. "Do you agree?"  
Kallen said nothing. What M.M said about Lelouch was still ringing in her ears.  
"His love for you is great and maddening," said M.M. "And he tormented himself because you were half-Britannian, meaning his swears were pointed at you as well and that caused him a bit of suffering. He now lies dreaming and wounded, his mind filled with despair and rage."  
Kallen's anger was growing.  
"Surely you know that he could never give you a peaceful life," said M.M. "He knows this as well. He…"  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kallen yelled.  
M.M didn't break face.  
"Why are you telling me this?" she yelled. "What do you have against mine and Lelouch's love?"  
"Nothing, I merely wish to know if it is true," said M.M. "If you are to stand by the God-King you will have the ear of one of the most powerful men on Earth. His heart in your hand, to be raised or broken upon your slightest will."  
"I love Lelouch more than life itself," cried Kallen.  
"He hurt you numerous times," said M.M. "He's a Britannian."  
"Shut up," Kallen yelled as she let lose her energy upon the wizard.  
The ray stopped an inch in front of the wizard. Kallen gasped.  
"Trying to give me a suntan?" laughed the wizard.  
The sounds of running footsteps were acknowledged and onto the patio ran the Black Knights.  
"What's going on here wizard?" shouted Tohdoh.  
"We were just having a talk," said M.M.  
"He was saying things about Lelouch I didn't really appreciate," said Kallen.  
"What were you saying warlock?" asked Cornelia, not hiding her distain.  
"Merely that he was mad, bloody, and wounded," said M.M. "Not to mention surrounded by evil in a land that is no longer holy and being lorded over by the Devil's viceroy on Earth."  
"Then why the hell aren't you pulling him out of there?" shouted Ohgi.  
"As I said before, sometimes one must go through hell to get to heaven," said M.M. "If Lelouch cannot survive being in occupied territory then he has no hope in the war."  
"You didn't leave him in occupied territory wizard," growled Tohdoh. "You left him in hell."  
"Yes, hell," said M.M. "A hell he cursed upon his own nation in a moment of stress and anger."  
"What trickery are you weaving now wizard?" spat Jeremiah.  
"He wished Bloodbeard onto Britannia to be justice against the nation of his father," said M.M.  
"He didn't know what he was talking about," said Cornelia. "He's been traumatized."  
"He thought Bloodbeard was perhaps a bringer of divine punishment wishing him upon Britannia. To humble the arrogant nation. To treat it like Sodom and Gomorrah," said M.M. "Do any of you agree with that? Perhaps those who have suffered under Britannia? Would you wish the horrors Amadeus Bloodbeard unleashes upon the nation that once oppressed you? To smell their children roasting in your nostrils? To look upon their cities in ruin and mock them for their hubris? To rape their virgins and see their…"  
"Shut up you hack," yelled Tamaki. "What kind of questions are those? Roasting babies, raping virgins, and totaling cities and all that other shit Bloodbeard does. No one deserves that."  
"He's right," said Chiba. "What you're talking about isn't justice. It's evil. Despite everything the Britannian Empire did to Japan I honestly doubt that there was ever one person who would ever dream of such heinous actions."  
"She's right," said Tohdoh.  
"She's wrong," said M.M.  
"What are you getting at now?" hissed Viletta.  
"Have you ever guessed why Euphemia is different than the rest of the Infected?" said M.M.  
"You said he imagines what his horrors become," said Guilford. "He probably just wanted something beautiful to mock in that darkness."  
"No," said M.M. "It was because she refused to accept the corruption."  
"What?" asked Rivalz.  
"Corruption must be accepted," said M.M. "It cannot be forced."  
"What does…" Xinke stopped.  
The realization reached all of them.  
"That's not possible," said Milly. "That's not possible. No one would..."  
"They did," said M.M.  
"Then….our…our last 100," Tohdoh stuttered. "That's impossible. They were…"  
"They were enraged with their leaders and wanted revenge," said M.M. "They all wanted revenge and he offered and they took. Took a bite."  
"A…a bite?" Kallen sputtered.  
"His Geass is in his flesh," said M.M.  
"In his flesh?" gasped Tohdoh. "That would mean…"  
"They committed the taboo," said M.M. "All of them did save Euphemia. She was forced."  
Cornelia's mind went blank. Bloodbeard forced his meat down her sister's throat. The horrible image all but destroyed her mind. The substance Nina had discovered. It was a piece of Bloodbeard's flesh.  
"Dear god," groaned Tohdoh. "How could anyone break the taboo for something as meaningless as revenge?"  
"Revenge is a poison that kills the rational mind and the gentle soul," said M.M. "Lelouch himself has been on that path and now he aches from such bitter a medicine."  
"Damn it that's enough M.M," cursed Kallen. "Either you do something to help Lelouch or…"  
"I'm afraid come nightfall you'll be having a hard time dealing with invaders," said M.M.  
"You're bluffing," said Ohgi.  
"Oh no, it would seem Bloodbeard has more at his command than merely his vermin," said M.M. "Vermin which at this moment are about to tear Lelouch to shreds if he doesn't wake up from yet another gruesome dream."  
Kallen had never felt more sick or angry in her entire life.

Lelouch's eyes slowly began to open as Suzaku poured what water he had in his canteen onto his friend's lips. He could hear the sounds of the Infected on both ends of the tunnel but Suzaku refused to let Lelouch suffer in nightmare and he desperately wanted Lelouch to see the painting.  
"S…Suzaku?" he said.  
"Hey," said the Japanese knight.  
"They forced us underground didn't they?" asked Lelouch with a light chuckle.  
"Yeah, you hit your head on a rock," said Suzaku.  
"Better a rock then Kallen," joked Lelouch. "She would have done worse."  
"Yeah she would have," said Suzaku. "Lelouch I want you to see what I found."  
Suzaku gently lifted Lelouch's head so that he could see the painting. When he saw the smiling faces of dear departed friends such as Rollo, C.C, and dear Shirley, it brought warm tears to Lelouch's suffering eyes.  
"They look so happy," said Lelouch.  
"They do," said Suzaku.  
"Shirley was happy…in the end," said Lelouch. "I was with her Suzaku. I was with her when she passed. The pain…my god the pain I felt, could only have been half as bad as what you suffered."  
"Don't think about that Lelouch," said Suzaku. "Just look at them. Look at them being happy. They're at peace now. Let's just sit back and wait for the monsters to rip us to shreds."  
"Why not?" said Lelouch. "Prop me up on the wall please."  
Suzaku did so and sat next to Lelouch. The prince handed him the canteen and Suzaku graciously took a swig.  
"So this is how it ends is it?" asked Suzaku. "Dying in a subway being devoured by demons?"  
"Not how I wanted to go," said Lelouch.  
"Oh I know how you wanted to go," said Suzaku. "But me…well I guess I would have liked it to come from a friend."  
"It's not all it's cracked up to be," laughed Lelouch.  
Suzaku laughed as well and handed Lelouch back the water. Lelouch drank and smacked his lips in satisfaction.  
"I'm nineteen years old and there's still so much I wanted to do in the world," said Suzaku. "At least I'm not going out a virgin."  
"So you did it with Euphie?" said Lelouch. "Congrats."  
"Thanks," said Suzaku. "I bet she and I would have had beautiful children all taking after their mother. All kind and generous and full of love as should be the children of Euphemia the Kind."  
"They'd have to take after their father, Suzaku the Brave," said Lelouch.  
"Come on," sighed Suzaku.  
"I'm serious," said Lelouch. "When they're being told their bedtime stories about the Adventures of Zero, I think one of the chief characters should be the noble Suzaku the Brave. Because in the end…Zero couldn't…Zero wouldn't have gotten far if it weren't for Suzaku."  
Suzaku looked deep into Lelouch's eyes and Lelouch into his. Suzaku broke away, his eyes now filled with shame.  
"Lelouch…I've offended the woman you love," said Suzaku. "When Kallen was in prison, Nunnally protected her, but when Shirley died…I was so angry. I wanted to know if you were Zero again that I took a vial of Refrain to Kallen's cell and was an inch from injecting her. I didn't."  
Lelouch's eyes widened with a shock.  
"I hoped I'd never have to tell you but…I can't let you call me brave and noble when I'm anything but," said Suzaku. "I'm so sorry Lelouch and I understand if in these last moments you wish to die hating me."  
Suzaku then felt a hand gripping his gently. He looked up and saw Lelouch's eyes filled not with hate but with…kindness. His smile was gentle and full of care and his hand was that of a beloved friend.  
"Why?" Suzaku asked in confusion. "Why Lelouch?"  
Lelouch merely continued on smiling and holding Suzaku's hand. He then pointed to the painting and Suzaku's gaze fell upon a small section at the side. One he didn't notice. He zoomed in and saw the image of two young boys who first met with fists.  
"That's…that's us," said Suzaku.  
"Just two kids who were playing on the rocks the day their world changed forever," said Lelouch.  
He handed Suzaku the water and the knight drank.  
"In a better world do you think we still would have wound up with the girls we met?" asked Suzaku.  
"I'm certain of it," said Lelouch. "We'd be the godfathers of the others kids, our children would play together in the Ashford clubhouse, and we wouldn't be fighting. We'd be living. My God Suzaku how we would be living."  
Lelouch's mind drifted to those beautiful thoughts. Both families sitting together in a lush green field, Kallen and Euphie gossiping together while Suzaku and Lelouch played with the children, and there was no oppressive empire, Demon Emperor, or Mad Titan to threaten their happiness. A tear ran down Lelouch's thunderbolt covered right eye. Not a tear of sadness but a tear of a comforting joy.  
"It sounds like a lovely dream Lelouch," said Suzaku. "Maybe in a finer world beyond it can come true."  
The sounds of the Infected were becoming louder and Lelouch thought only about the dream. He, Kallen, and their children meeting up with Suzaku and Euphie's family. His and Suzaku's sons playing like brothers, the daughters of the two couples looking so much like their angelic mothers, and a land of green and gentle breezes. Suzaku was right, it was a beautiful dream.  
"It's no dream Suzaku," said Lelouch quietly.  
"What?" asked Suzaku.  
Lelouch stood up, on strong legs he stood up. He raised his shoulders and held them wide, his dream, with the image of Kallen pregnant with new life and full of joy bringing out a fire in his soul. A fire he thought dead at the hands of a madman.  
"It's not a dream Suzaku," said Lelouch, his voice booming with power. "It's a reality in the making."  
"Kind of hard to imagine when we're about to be killed by a plague of man-eaters," said Suzaku.  
"We're not going to die here Suzaku," said Lelouch. "I refuse to die like a rat in the hole. I refuse to die leaving that dream unmet. And damn it I refuse to let some inbred psychopath burn it away. I don't yet know how but I promise you Suzaku, and those dead we see honored on the wall before us, that this darkness will pass. I cannot undo my evils or the evils of those before me but I will do all within my power to undo the evils beset upon the world by this madman Amadeus Bloodbeard. I swear it."  
Hearing the power in Lelouch's voice was like being summoned to the presence of a god. Suzaku smiled and stood up, Lelouch was coming back.  
"So how are we getting out of this?" asked Suzaku.  
"By any means possible Suzaku," said Lelouch. "Even if we go out in a blaze of glory we are not dying on our asses."  
Suzaku activated his Geass and handed Lelouch his sword.  
"Sounds fine to me," said Suzaku. "But are you sure you're up to this?"  
"I may not understand this power but I will use it," said Lelouch. "You might want to hold onto me. And hold on for dear life. I don't know if this will work but it's the only plan I've got."  
Suzaku wrapped his arms around Lelouch's torso, trusting his friend entirely.  
"What about the painting?" he asked.  
"We'll make another," said Lelouch. "Even better."  
"Make their smiles even lovelier," said Suzaku.  
"Exactly," said Lelouch, his power rising.  
He felt the burning in his hands but he tried to focus not on the burning but on the act that was needed.  
The Infected drew closer and closer by the second.  
Lelouch took one last look at the painting, seeing the smiling faces of all those he had failed to protect. He could waste no more time mourning. He needed to act. He moved Caledflwch, it's power spitting out in purple flame and lightning just as the hordes were about to close in on them. Using the immense power he was letting out Lelouch cut at the walls and ceiling before pointing he tip to the ground where the continuous flow propelled Lelouch and Suzaku thought the falling rubble and out of the hall of darkness, leaving the vermin under their rocks.

Lelouch and Suzaku fell to the ground, but Lelouch was able to get some control over his ability and was able to cushion the landing.  
"I think I'll…I'll…I think I'll stick to flying in Knightmare Frames," huffed Suzaku.  
"Really?" laughed Lelouch. "I think it's…pretty refreshing."  
"Yeah," Suzaku moaned sarcastically. "Refreshing."  
"Hey if it helps I'm still new to this," said Lelouch.  
"It doesn't help that much," said Suzaku.  
The two chuckled themselves until they managed to get to their feet.  
"What are the odds that Kallen, Nunnally, and the others are still in Japan?" asked Suzaku.  
"Not good," said Lelouch. "M.M said he'd take care of them meaning their probably as far from Japan as one can be."  
"So what are we talking about? The EU, the Chinese Federation?" asked Suzaku.  
"If that flag I found was a sign at all then they're most likely in Britannia," said Lelouch.  
Lelouch's face fell slightly.  
"Is something wrong?" asked Suzaku.  
"It's nothing," said Lelouch. "Returning home is just…it's not easy."  
"It never is," said Suzaku. "God knows when we get Japan back on its feet…"  
"Again," Lelouch interjected.  
"Again," Suzaku said, giving his friend a look, "it is not going to be fun for me."  
"Yeah, we kind of screwed our own countrymen didn't we," said Lelouch.  
"One of the reasons we get along so well," joked Suzaku.  
"Oh really, I thought it was because you hoped to pick up on my charm," chuckled Lelouch.  
Suzaku joined in the laughter and the two walked slowly in an aimless direction. Once they were done Suzaku decided to ask Lelouch an important question.  
"Did you mean it?" asked Suzaku.  
"About turning our dream into a reality?" asked Lelouch.  
"Yes," said Suzaku.  
"I can understand your skepticism Suzaku," said Lelouch. "I'm not going to deny that my mind and confidence have been shot by that madman. I…I'm not going heal easily. But if I spend all my time wallowing in my depression and guilt then I cannot do what I swore to do when I accepted the contract for the full power. And rotting in solitary darkness is no way to honor those I've loved and have lost. My resolve is unsteady but my mission is clear. My soul is weak but my body is willing. But I do want that dream for us Suzaku and I am going to fight for it. I just…"  
"What?" asked Suzaku.  
"I…don't want to do it alone," said Lelouch.  
He looked at Suzaku with the eyes of a kitten.  
"You're full of mush," said Suzaku with a laugh and a smile.  
"I know," said Lelouch returning with a smile of his own. "But now the question is how to get to Britannia? We could try flying but with my shaky experience that probably wouldn't be the best solution. And if the _Mordred_ still works it'll most likely be with Bloodbeard."  
"We could try calling out to M.M or something," said Suzaku.  
"I doubt it would be much of a quest if we took a mystical shortcut," laughed Lelouch.  
"On a knightly quest are we?" chuckled Suzaku.  
"I am holding the sword of King Arthur and you did pilot the _Lancelot_," said Lelouch. "So which is it? Flight via my power or stealing from Bloodbeard."  
"It sounds like a crap shot either way, no offense," said Suzaku.  
"None taken," said Lelouch. "Although I would like to put as much space between me and that monster as I can for a while. He's wounded but he's unpredictable and if he's who I think he is he just might have a dangerous trump card."  
"So you're going to fly us all the way to Britannia?" asked Suzaku.  
"Only if you don't feel like fighting the Devil and his legions all at once," said Lelouch.  
"Only if I had back up," said Suzaku. "Back up and some time to train."  
"We'll train on the go," said Lelouch.  
"Sounds fine," said Suzaku. "But whatever we do we better do it quickly. I don't like standing out here in the open."  
"Neither do I," said Lelouch. "But either way we go we're going to need supplies."  
"Exactly," said Suzaku. "Food, water, and a whole mess of things I doubt we'll be able to find peacefully with all these creeps running around."  
"It would be easier in the morning," said Lelouch. "We could use the sleep to. But where in a valley of wolves and vermin do we find a place to hold up safely?"  
"Your guess is as good as mine," said Suzaku. "But for now we should keep moving."  
"Agreed, we can plan more accordingly when the sun's up," said Lelouch.

As the sun slowly began to rise for Lelouch, it began to fall for Kallen. M.M's words of invasion, the realization of what made Bloodbeard's horrors, and the fact that Lelouch was still in Japan, the land he once fought to free from tyrants now under the reign of a demon, a true demon worse than whatever false malignance he could ever have been. The thought of him being tortured further by that monster was almost too much for her to bear. She rested her tired form on a bed in the one of the rooms of Schneizel's manor. She had a peaceful dream of her and Lelouch sitting underneath an oak tree at Ashford Academy. He lay in her lap like Hamlet for Ophelia under his usual tree on the grounds of Ashford while she read aloud from a book held in her right hand while her left played with Lelouch's hair. It was a peaceful spring day with the sun bathing the grounds in a warm light, the wind giving a gentle breeze of cool air, and the cherry blossoms were in bloom. She read to her beloved a tale of a prince who visited a far away land under rule of a tyrant, and met a girl who fought with outlaws against said tyrant. The prince fought for her and her people and won, leaving nothing more than the happily ever after where the girl married the prince and lived of course, happily ever after with him and their family.  
The dream Lelouch, without the thundering mark on his face, lazily listened as he ran his hand along the dream Kallen's long legs as the girl wiggled her uncovered toes in the grass.  
In reality Kallen slept peacefully and had a gentle smile across her face. Viletta looked over Kallen as she slept and pulled a blanket over her friend. She left the room and closed the door behind her with absolute silence.  
Two other Knights were standing in the hall along with Viletta, namely her husband and Tamaki.  
"How can she sleep at a time like this?" whispered Tamaki.  
"She's exhausted," said Ohgi. "And frankly so am I. But remember she's our best weapon against the Infected, so it's best that she's as fit as possible."  
"It's more than that Ohgi," said Viletta. "She's worried about Lelouch, it's obvious."  
"He's okay," said Tamaki.  
"He's in hell," said Ohgi. "I hardly qualify that as okay."  
"He's got Suzaku with him and he's got that bitching sword with him," said Tamaki.  
"Power doesn't equal health Tamaki," said Ohgi.  
The three continued on, leaving Kallen to rest, into Schneizel's library which served as a rudimentary war room. There Tohdoh stood before a map of the world and began speaking when Ohgi and the others arrived.  
"For now we have no choice but to consider Japan lost," said Tohdoh. "Bloodbeard's turned it into a no man's land. Right now our efforts should be to regain communication over Britannia and try and get a message out to the UFN. Their decision could be the one thing that will determine whether or not the Eternity Chalice will come to its holder or not."  
"But we have Euphemia with us, wouldn't that mean we would have the advantage?" asked Schneizel.  
"Euphemia was a possibility but there could be more to the cupbearer than that," said Tohdoh. "When Bloodbeard was hacking into our records he was looking for someone."  
"Yeah, who?" asked Tamaki.  
"Let's consider what we know of the Holy Grail aspect of this Eternity Chalice," said Schneizel.  
"But with so much lore and legend how can we possibly separate fact from fiction?" asked Guilford.  
"That is a bit of pickle isn't it," said Rakshata lazily on the couch. "Speaking of legendary objects, who else is curious about Lelouch's fancy sword?"  
"The legendary Excalibur," sighed Lloyd. "How I would love to have that under a microscope."  
"I don't think you'd get much out Earl Asphult," said Rivalz. "I've held the sword and it…it doesn't feel natural."  
"Really," sighed Lloyd. "Perhaps the same feeling will be felt by whoever gets the grail."  
"Yes, the legendary cup of Christ," said Schneizel. "But as Sir Guilford said, where does legend end and fact begin?"  
"We'll be up all night trying to sort out everything," said Xinke. "Besides we still have M.M's warning."  
"If I could just…"  
"We know what you're going to say Tamaki," said Chiba. "That's he's a hack and a charlatan, but he did save us from wandering around in the corpse of our own nation, struggling to stay alive, so I believe he deserves a bit of your respect and that his warning should be headed."  
"Exactly," said Cornelia. "He was right about us being betrayed."  
"Yeah, he said one of us would betray Lelouch," said Rivalz. "Speaking of Lelouch what are we going to do about him. He's still in Japan with Suzaku and we don't know if they'll find the door or even if M.M will give it to them. And after that explosion there's not going to be anything that can fly them off that hell hole. No offence to anyone."  
"None taken," said Ohgi. "Bloodbeard's deformed Japan, worse than Britannia did. No offence."  
"None taken," said Nunnally. "But like Rivalz said we need to help Lelouch. He and Suzaku are all alone and surrounded by Bloodbeard's monsters."  
"The monsters that willingly broke the taboo," said Cornelia. "What kind of people would even willingly choose such a terror?"  
"The kind who were enraged to the point of madness," said M.M's voice.  
The knights looked around and saw the fire from the fireplace turn blue and leave the heart, becoming a man in the process.  
"Incredible," said Schneizel.  
"If you think that was great you should see me pull a rabbit from my hat," said the wizard. "Anyway as I was saying, the Infected are, or were, people who were so enraged that the chance of revenge, no matter the cost, was tantalizing to them. Really their infection is not done by their master but by their brothers. The infection of hatred."  
"Not more riddles," moaned Tamaki.  
"It keeps my student's minds sharp," said M.M.  
"So you consider us your students M.M?" asked Viletta.  
"No, I consider you my true student's henchmen," said M.M.  
"Henchmen," yelled Tamaki.  
Unable to hold back his rage and frustration with the wizard Tamaki activated his Geass but when he let out his mouth to scream…nothing came.  
"I'd rather you not talk," said M.M. "I like you better that way."  
Tamaki deactivated his Geass but still could not utter a word. Ohgi couldn't help but laugh at the sight, along with a few others, even the stern Tohdoh chuckled.  
"As I was saying," said M.M. "Hatred only breeds more hatred. Evil breeds evil. When evil is brought down it shall itself be by evil devoured."  
"Just like Lelouch said to me that day, using evil against a greater evil," said Guilford.  
"Yes but I doubt he had Armageddon in mind," said M.M. "However Lelouch and the Infected have more in common than one might think."  
"I'm getting tired of your constant insulting of his majesty magus," said Jeremiah. "Speak carefully lest my Geass Canceller be my pen in the novel of your death."  
"I'm merely saying that Lelouch's darkness was stemmed from his nation's cruel treatments against him and others," said M.M. "Such is the darkness of the Infected."  
Cornelia felt her heart freeze.  
"Are you saying that those monsters are people from the various Areas that have been under Britannia's control for decades?" she yelled.  
"Indeed," said M.M. "More specifically the people who have suffered because of the campaigns of one of Britannia's strongest military figures. Namely you Princess Cornelia Li Britannia."  
The minute the word's processed in her mind Cornelia's face went white like a ghost. She was what supplied the devil with his legions.  
"M.M you're being unfair," yelled Guilford. "There were many other commanders besides her majesty who were leading on for Britannia's conquest."  
"Yes, but Cornelia was one of the most ruthless," said M.M. "So the next time you see an Infected don't be surprised if it goes directly for her first before being commanded otherwise by Bloodbeard."  
"How did he even know who to talk to?" asked Chiba.  
"He knows how to breed darkness," said M.M. "He fans the flames until they burn you. If he were in Japan he possibly would have turned you as well."  
"I would rather die a slave than live as monster," said Tohdoh. "And I know no man among us who would willingly partake of the taboo and surrender our souls to that monster."  
"That monster is very good at twisting the minds and souls of the weak and the miserable," said M.M. "He's just as charismatic as Lelouch is and if he were here now that little bastard would compare his and Lelouch's messages as the same."  
"Lelouch offered justice and freedom," said Ohgi. "What did Bloodbeard offer other than blind revenge? What did he give them other than a life of deformity and servitude under a monster worse than any tyrant before them?"  
"As long as they had their vengeance nothing mattered to them," said M.M. "He took their fear, their depression, and their anger and fanned it into a wrathful spirit. As Lelouch did for the Japanese, albeit his was a favorable spirit."  
"No duh," said Rivalz.  
"Not to interrupt such important conversation but were we not discussing the Eternity Chalice?" asked Schneizel.  
"Of course, the Chalice is more important than all right now," said M.M.  
"Thank you, and may I say what an honor it is to meet the great wizard Merlin himself," said Schneizel offering a bow to M.M. "I would love to hear what excellent tales you have to tell in what I can assume to be many centuries."  
"Yes, but story telling must wait although I was the best in any location I was in," said M.M. "Anyway, the Chalice has had many a lore and legend around it. The lore of the Holy Grail is perhaps the best known. Sangreal it is called in the Middle English."  
"Alright but how does that help us?" asked Viletta.  
"Sangreal when translated splits into the phrase, 'Royal Blood'," said M.M.  
"But you said the holder of the Grail was the purest of the pure," said Ohgi. "Does this mean whoever holds it must also be a royal?"  
"Is that why this madman held Euphemia hostage?" asked Schneizel.  
"Can I finish?" asked the wizard.  
Everyone hushed.  
"Royal Blood, because yes the Chalice goes for the pure," said M.M. "The pure down the line of the great and worthy king of the wounded legs. In other words, the line of the Fisher King, he who held the Chalice in Arthurian legend."  
"And judging from recent events the legends are true," said Tohdoh. "So the holder of the Chalice would be of the blood of this Fisher King?"  
"Yes," said M.M. "The Fisher King was once a great and mighty warrior who ruled fairly and justly over his people. One day he was struck an awful blow which left him crippled and just as he was crippled his land was. Trees died and fell, the waters all but ran dry, and the sun shone not. His kingdom had become a wasteland and he was alone in his castle with nothing to do but fish from the moat. Although there is talk of a son who would fish and would himself be the Fisher King whereas his father was too ill to move and was thus the Wounded King. But whatever the tale, it is the king whose legs are stabbed and broken who holds the grail and those down his line hold the grail as well if they are pure and worthy of such an honor. Bloodbeard believed that perhaps Euphemia was of the line of the Fisher King but wished to make sure. If he was wrong then her return may be nothing more than just a happy accident."  
"But what if she isn't?" asked Nunnally. "That would mean the new Fisher King is still somewhere in the world waiting for the Chalice to come."  
"Waiting in open ground for anyone to get him," said Tohdoh. "M.M if you know then please tell us."  
"I cannot," said M.M.  
"Cannot or will not?" asked Chiba giving an angry glare.  
"Both," said M.M. "The quest for the grail is a test of perseverance, faith, and valor. It is a holy affair, a pilgrimage towards enlightenment and if one should seek it redemption. And with such a prize and enlightenment it must be sought after and as such I can give not that information."  
Tamaki mouthed something that, if he had his voice back, would have been: **We're not going to church you hack, we're going to war and to get the best weapon there is before that asshole Bloodbeard does. And give me back my voice**.  
"The Chalice is not a weapon Tamaki," said M.M. "It is the fountain from which the power of the gods spring forth. Something best to be respected especially since you are questing for it. That's something to think about. There hasn't been a good grail quest since Arthur's time. I can't wait to see how Lelouch will handle it."

Lelouch and Suzaku gathered whatever supplies they could into a bag they managed to find among the rubble. The night had been difficult, the two of them getting whatever sleep they could while the other watched over. However with the sun and the official coming of the fifth day, the two seemed ready for their odyssey.  
"Alright," said Lelouch. "I think we should be good for a while."  
"Let's just hope you get better at flying," laughed Suzaku. "No offence Lelouch but if I'm going to plummet to my death then I want it to be in a Knightmare Frame where all the metal can fall before I do."  
"Ha, ha," laughed Lelouch sarcastically.  
The two shared their laugh until deciding to take one last look at the city. It was no longer a city fit for men.  
"We'll rebuild it," said Suzaku. "Right?"  
"Bigger and better," said Lelouch. "And we won't let those slain go to the afterlife without justice."  
"You're one to talk about justice," said a third voice.  
The prince and the knight turned to see the scarred face of their Judas. Gino looked not like he once did. His face bore scars as if he had been clawed by a wild animal and his uniform was exchanged for a tattered leather garb suit. One arm was bare save for a falconer's glove, covered too in claw and bite marks, while the other was guarded by the pitch black leather. The suit looked as if it had been hurriedly sewn from the raw remains of the beef that originally bore the leather.  
"So is this how Bloodbeard rewards those who defect to him?" asked Suzaku. "How could you Gino? How could you turn your back on everything you believed in and join that monster?"  
"I could ask you the same thing," Gino countered. "The way I see it we're doing nothing but serving monsters. You and Bloodbeard aren't as different as you like to pretend Lelouch. You both use and manipulate people to bring about your own sick machinations for the world."  
"Don't try and pull anything on us Gino," said Lelouch. "I know why you betrayed us and don't you dare use Kallen as an excuse."  
"Why because you know she deserved better?" spat Gino.  
"She does, better than I could ever be," said Lelouch. "That was why I asked for you to protect her but what did you do? You let her get captured by Bloodbeard and he nearly raped and cannibalized her and you make up for that failure by joining him."  
"I didn't join him," yelled Gino. "I just wanted you dead for your tricks on Kallen's heart."  
"Kallen's heart is her own and I feel just as undeserving of such a loving soul as you believe I am," said Lelouch.  
"She nearly died because of you on numerous occasions," said Gino. "Do you remember the Battle of Mt. Fuji? I'm sure you do Suzaku, you fought her. When she destroyed the_ Lancelot_ her power was empty and she would have fallen to her death. And which of us was there for her Lelouch? Not you. You were going on with your goddamn power play. And who protected her when she was in prison? Not you, even though you swore to save her. She nearly committed suicide because of you. Tell me does that comfort your soul and raise your groin? You've turned the Red Lotus, Japan's greatest pilot into you own personal whore."  
Lelouch charged at Gino and caught him by the neck despite Gino's speed. Lelouch's eyes were crimson with the fury and Geass.  
"How dare you insult Kallen?" yelled Lelouch. "How dare you accuse me of making her something she would rather die than become? I love her. I love Kallen Kozuki more than life itself. And if you loved her too you'd let her choose who she wants to be with."  
"Right back at you," hissed Gino. "She's only in love with you because you pretended to be something you're not. You're no hero Lelouch."  
"Well neither are you," hissed Lelouch. "And if Kallen chose to be with another man if that made her happy…I would not stop her because her happiness means everything to me, as it should have for you if you loved her. And now…now she's in a foreign land and is without the guard of the man I chose to guard her. I swear to you Gino Weinberg if Kallen is harmed by anything I will hold you personally accountable."  
"As I will you," growled Gino.  
Lelouch was about to crush Gino's windpipe when Suzaku put his hand on Lelouch's wrist.  
"Lelouch stop," said Suzaku. "We're wasting time with him."  
Lelouch looked at Suzaku and then back at Gino.  
"Did you support his attack?" asked Lelouch. "Did you support this destruction?"  
Gino looked away in shame, although he refused to show it to his rival.  
"If you're not with Bloodbeard or with us, get out of my sight," said Lelouch, releasing Gino's throat.  
Gino stroked his aching throat and shot a glare at Lelouch and Suzaku, both of whom returned his glare with equal discontent.  
"You can't win," said Gino. "Look at what he's done in so little time. Could Zero bring the world to its knees in such a short amount of time? He's going to win, it's obvious and it's inevitable. Nothing you do will be able to match him. He has people working with him other than his monsters, allies with power and organization. This is a world without rules Lelouch. Not fit for a man of privilege and knowledge. The dark ages are back."  
"Then I'll bring about a new Renaissance," said Lelouch.  
"Just give up," said Gino. "Take Kallen and hide in whatever hole you deem worthy of a parasite like you."  
Gino then fled with the swiftness of Mercury. Suzaku moved as if to follow but Lelouch stopped him.  
"Let him go," said Lelouch. "After a while…we'll let him back."  
"Let him back?" asked Suzaku. "He's a traitor."  
"So are we," said Lelouch. "And don't try and argue with me. You know I'm right."  
Suzaku relented and turned back to their supplies which he threw over his arm.  
"Not just yet," said Lelouch. "We still have work to do."  
"Oh yeah, we need to find west," said Suzaku. "Or east wherever that might be. Ease would be a little better than west."  
"No, I mean we have something we need to do before we leave," said Lelouch. "We need to pay our respects to those who have died here. Build whatever memorial we can just to give them some peace. We can't just let this city be a mass grave."  
Any other man would have called Lelouch a fool for wanting to squander their precious daylight. But Suzaku understood and so laid down their supplies and aided his friend in building their monument to the dead of Bloodbeard's Week.

Night had fallen in Britannia and those who wished for the end made themselves ready. The legion that made ready their attack on Schneizel's manor was not merely comprised of the Devil's creatures but also of his sympathizers and servants. Men wearing strong armored masks and piloting strong Knightmares were on the march, bearing the flag of their alliance. The emblem on the flag was that of the globe being wrapped in chains with the words **UFD** on the banner.

The UFN was in turmoil. The clock was ticking and upon the hour of the beast on the seventh day their decision would either be mankind's last stand or Bloodbeard's finest hour. Kaguya tried her best to keep order but the angry voices of the delegates drowned her out and many were demanding her to step down for her role in the alliance of the Black Knights.  
"We have no choice," one delegate said. "If we are to have any chance of survival then we must adhere to Bloodbeard's demands. For the salvation of the human race the UFN must disband."  
Kaguya heard the man's voice and she doubted that she would be able to change it.  
_'Oh Lelouch wherever you are please hurry,'_ she thought. _'I can't hold them back much longer. Please think of something or else…_  
"We're doomed," yelled another delegate.  
The video feed had reactivated and the delegates were shown the destruction of Tokyo.  
"We…we are doomed," Kaguya whispered, her head falling in despair.

**Next...Day Six-Dark Replacements**


	15. Bloodbeard's Week D6: Dark Replacements

**Chapter Fifteen: Bloodbeard's Week Day Five-Dark Replacements.**

Rivalz looked with wide eyes at the object that sat on the bed in the room Schneizel had graciously offered the Black Knights. It was a short sword of some kind kept in a fine leather scabbard. He gripped the sword's handle and pulled it out of the scabbard, seeing the blue colored metal of the sword. It bore the mark of Geass on the hilt. For a brief moment it reminded him of Lelouch's sword Caledflwch.  
Rivalz sheathed it again and threw it back on the bed before storming out of the room. He ran out the hall and made his way to the garden where he found Princess Cornelia sitting alone on a stone bench near a lovely rose bush. She had a sad furrow upon her brow and looked at a rose she held delicately in her hands, pedals falling slowly along with tears she tried to hide. Rivalz wondered what she was crying about before remembering M.M's words of the birth of Bloodbeard's horrors. He then wondered what he could do to perhaps comfort her. He wondered if he had the right to. He was no knight, no hero, and no soldier. He truthfully believed himself weak compared to the others. Physically, mentally, and perhaps spiritually. He felt like he was a coward and the appearance of the sword and what he knew would be expected of him only made him feel like more of a coward.  
Cornelia heard the sounds of Rivalz's footsteps and his breathing and drew her teary eyed gaze towards the boy M.M had called Lelouch's squire. He looked conflicted, almost as much as she felt.  
What was his name, she thought, Rival…Rico…no.  
"Rivalz?" she said quietly remembering his name.  
He didn't seem to notice. He seemed to be facing his own conflict. She thought about talking to him about it but retracted. She was the Goddess of Victory, the Witch of Britannia, and…the sister of his friend. The friend he must still be worrying about in Japan. She was slightly curious about what Lelouch was like in those years among the commoners and it would have been nice to have someone to talk to about her miserable feelings rather than being left alone in the darkening garden among the silent roses mocking her with their bloody beauty.  
Blood, Bloodbeard, the monster who tortured Lelouch, who cursed Euphemia, and whose army was made of the people she had conquered in the name of a vile dictator. She had given him an army, all those dead because of his legions were her dead, and now she shed a hidden tear for every one of those nameless forms in limbo.  
She closed her eyes as more tears escaped and she felt something soft touch her face. She opened her eyes and saw Rivalz holding out a handkerchief. He didn't say anything but he had a soft expression on his face. Cornelia smiled a small smile and took Rivalz's cloth and wiped away her tears. Rivalz was about to walk away when Cornelia invited him to sit down next to her. The embarrassed look he gave her was something she couldn't help but consider cute. Rivalz nervously sat next to the princess, not sure what to do.  
"What was he like?" she asked, thinking of Lelouch, hoping it would give them common ground.  
"Lelouch? Oh, well…he was one hell of a gambler," said Rivalz.  
"A gambler?" Cornelia gasped.  
Rivalz mentally cursed himself for telling the most ruthless commander of the Britannian military that her beloved younger brother was a gambler and that he knew about it.  
"Lelouch led and I followed," he sputtered, hoping that he would keep his head.  
He opened his fear shut eyes and saw that Cornelia had not made a single move against him. She was actually chuckling.  
"Of course he'd be a gambler," she sighed. "Lelouch was always a rebel when I think back. Even to when he was a little boy."  
"Lelouch as a little boy? Let me guess he was born with a chessboard in his hands," laughed Rivalz.  
"The doctors thought it was going to be twins," laughed Cornelia.  
She laughed. Cornelia laughed and it felt so good. As if the air had been finally let back into her lungs. Rivalz was laughing as well and Cornelia stole a glance at the young man. There was something special about the boy, perhaps that was why he was worthy of holding Lelouch's sword and the godlike powers of others. He was an innocent clown who rose from lower status like the protagonist of many a Greek and Shakespearian comedy. She then had a thought. If Rivalz was comedy then was Lelouch tragedy? Is that why they were friends?  
"I thought he was going to die when that truck hit," said Rivalz.  
She froze, she had heard about Lelouch's fall into the truck from Nunnally from Lelouch's memories.  
"That truck hit and…he ran towards it," said Rivalz, no longer laughing. "He didn't know who or what was in that truck but his only concern was if someone was hurt or not."  
Lelouch had gone to save someone without caring if they were Britannian or Japanese. Cornelia wondered what she would have…no she knew what she would have done. She would have done nothing. She would have done nothing and for that she felt ashamed and the good feelings Rivalz had ignited were gone like a candle's light when struck with a mighty wind.  
Her racism, her ruthlessness, and her inability to love her fellow man, the reasons for the birth of the Infected. She was the true infector, not Bloodbeard.  
"You didn't know," said Rivalz, bringing her attention back to him.  
He had a straight and innocent face and spoke softly.  
"You didn't know something like Bloodbeard was going to happen," said Rivalz. "I doubt anyone really knew. Just like…just like I never knew Lelouch was a prince."  
Cornelia was slightly aghast when she heard that. Lelouch had never told his closest friends?  
"I guess I can understand why but…a small part of me hates him for it," said Rivalz. "I mean…I thought I knew him. And…I wouldn't have cared. To me he wasn't Lelouch VI Britannia, the prince of Britannia. He was Lelouch Lamperouge, my best friend. And no matter what I felt when Lelouch became that…Demon…I still want him to be my friend and I can't forgive Bloodbeard for attacking him so badly."  
Cornelia silently agreed that Bloodbeard was beyond forgiveness and redemption. She then noticed how tense he was. As if he was thinking of some great mental torture. What was plaguing his mind, she wondered. Was it anger over Bloodbeard? Worry over Lelouch?  
She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and drew his attention.  
"You're a good friend to him Rivalz," said Cornelia.  
Rivalz didn't respond.  
"A good friend and a worthy squire," said Cornelia.  
"I wouldn't know about that," said Rivalz. "I…I found something I think M.M left me in my room."  
"What?" asked Cornelia, angrily suspicious of the wizard.  
"A sword," said Rivalz.  
Cornelia hummed in confusion.  
"I'm…I'm not a coward," said Rivalz. "I mean…sure I'm afraid of Bloodbeard and those monsters but…I'm not a soldier."  
He was holding back tears, refusing to cry in front of the princess, but Cornelia could see right through him. She could tell that he understood what was expected of him and what it would force him to do and that he was naturally appalled and against it but he understood it none the less. He understood that he would be forced to hold the sword and kill with it and his natural reluctance to kill was showing. She had seen it countless of times with young soldiers.  
"You don't have to kill," she said.  
Rivalz looked at her with what she could only call shame though she felt it was undeserved shame.  
"You don't have to kill," she continued. "You could help as a soldier without killing."  
"No," said Rivalz, his voice serious. "I'll have to. I'll have to just remember that they're not men anymore. They're monsters and deserve to die."  
His miserable words struck a chord in the princess's heart. The young boy who befriended her brother was going to lose the innocence that made Cornelia smile in her time of gloom. He left before she could say or do anything to stop him.  
She cried upon the fear of what would be in Rivalz's stead by the time this horror was over. The boy's dark replacement.

Suzaku and Lelouch steadied their monument and stood back to admire it. It wasn't much but it was enough for the two. It was a large cross made from rubble and car parts. It was the best kind of memorial they could build for those who had died at the hands of Amadeus Bloodbeard, with all that they had available to them.  
"We will…allow you to rest in peace," said Lelouch.  
Suzaku placed a comforting hand on Lelouch's shoulder. Lelouch placed his hand on Suzaku's and gave a gentle nod to his friend.  
"So…" Suzaku began. "East or west?"  
"If we go east we'll be over the sea and possibly have less a chance of running into Bloodbeard's Infected," said Lelouch. "So I guess east it is."  
"So in other words follow the sun," said Suzaku.  
"Just don't call me Icarus," said Lelouch.  
"I wasn't going to bring him up at all," said Suzaku.  
"Good because we don't want any jinxes," said Lelouch.  
Lelouch took a deep breath, recalling the burning and the pain from when he last used so much power. He carefully tried to focus on the act of flying. Lelouch's body then became covered in purple static and Suzaku held on tightly to his friend's torso.  
"I hope nobody sees this," joked Suzaku.  
"Come on, weren't you ever thinking about experimenting?" laughed Lelouch.  
"Not with you," laughed Suzaku.  
Lelouch and Suzaku then began to steadily rise and gain speed. As they rose they were watched over by the Wolfman who had led the vermin the earlier night. He then reverted back into a human being. Or what could only be described as appearing human.  
"Sire?" he said speaking through his communicator. "They're leaving."  
_"Holy crap he's actually flying again? Damn,"_ said Bloodbeard. _"No matter, it'll take them a good long while until they can get even close to Britannia and our boys are already moving in. Now hurry back we have work to do with everything that's coming in."_  
"Yes milord," said the fiendish knight.  
He hung up and began to walk back to where his master was held up. Soon the plan would be complete and he would get to watch the humiliation and eventual death of the woman who had caused him so much pain. He literally howled in delight. He may have once been a vampire but he was enjoying being a werewolf.

Kallen tossed and turned in her sleep. Her sweet dream of her sitting barefoot under the oak with Lelouch on her lap had changed into something horrible. She was suffering…watching Lelouch be beaten…while she was being…she woke in a fright. She went to the bathroom and washed the sweat and sand from her face. She stepped out of the room and found soldiers marching from one end of the hall to the other, taking M.M's warning about invasion seriously as perhaps they should. The wizard was a pain but he was a pain to listen to.  
Pain.  
What if Lelouch was in pain? She couldn't stand that horrible thought. Yes he had incredible powers now but he was still human. At least…she hoped he was still human. He was immortal and if they would wed she would eventually die and he would be constant. Could they really call it a life? Would he give up immortality for her? Would she be willing to take it for him?  
She needed to get some air, to try and get rid of such thoughts. She walked down the hall to the built in chapel Schneizel had built into his manor. Why he built it she had no idea but for now didn't care.  
She found general Tohdoh sitting at the altar with his head bowed down. She walked quietly up to the general as he rose.  
"If there is a god," he said. "I'm praying that he'll help us."  
"I…I never really took you for a man who believed in gods," said Kallen.  
"There is more to the world than what we see Kozuki," said Tohdoh facing her. "In barely a month we've seen demons, wizards, demigods, and magic. It can't hurt to pray that whatever deities are watching us that they help us now."  
"That's why Lelouch exists," said Kallen. "He's our Godsend."  
"God-King," said Tohdoh. "That's what the power is called according to the wizard. However I find myself doubting that Lelouch is ready to lead. Bloodbeard has all but broken him."  
"He'll get better," said Kallen. "He's always come back. He refuses to give up. They had to wipe his memories just to try and stop him."  
Tohdoh saw Kallen's mixed emotions. Distress, love, and fear all mixed together.  
"He's proposed marriage to you isn't that correct?" asked Tohdoh.  
"Yes, when Bloodbeard's been stopped," said Kallen.  
"Is there really any stopping him?" said Tohdoh.  
"What?" said Kallen.  
"Bloodbeard's been planning this for who knows how long," said Tohdoh. "The Infected, our last one hundred, and this impending invasion M.M has warned us about. Who knows how well he's planned out his actions and even if Lelouch defeats and kills him we have no idea what kind of repercussions we'll be in for."  
"Lelouch will take care of it like he always has," said Kallen defiantly.  
"He's never been up against such a force," said Tohdoh. "I'm not sure anyone has."  
"Wrong," said M.M, suddenly standing next to Tohdoh. "One has fought and defeated Bloodbeard before. The man who held Lelouch's power before him, King Arthur Pendragon."  
Tohdoh raises a suspicious brow to the wizard.  
"If Arthur defeated him then why are we fighting him now?" asked the general.  
"I said Arthur defeated him," said the wizard. "I didn't say he killed him. He used the one thing that has always brought about the fall of great men."  
"What?" asked Kallen, hoping for a way to defeat her beloved's foe without putting him in danger.  
"Victory," said M.M. "Arthur defeated Bloodbeard with victory."  
The confused ace and general could barely get a response out before the wizard vanished again.

Silently through the night the Infected and the men walked through the brush and shrubbery. Their dark deeds would be darker than the night when they were done. They had sworn to defeat the enemies of Amadeus Bloodbeard and their other masters. To kill and kill and kill until nothing remained with only few exceptions. Their leader, a man dressed in heavy battle armor and a red cap believed he knew the exceptions. Someone among the Black Knights, or in their guard, was the key to their victory. The holder of Sangreal.

Nunnally rested in her chair thinking about recent events. About everything before and what might happen in the future. She tugged at the clothes Schneizel had provided for her, remembering when she was tied naked and in Bloodbeard's power. The feel of his spidery red gloved hand on her breast. She was becoming just as well endowed as Cornelia and Euphie were in the chest. It was most likely what brought so many suitors and potential husbands in the past year. Many of them had fair and comfortable personalities and touches unlike Bloodbeard's. His was a touch of filth and sinister eroticism. Her feet still tingled from where he licked her with his long tongue, just as he had licked Kallen. She trembled merely thinking about what it would have been like if Lelouch hadn't come to her rescue and Bloodbeard had raped her on live television. Even if he didn't kill her afterwards what kind of torture would he give her after that? Would he eat her useless legs and keep molesting her all the years of her adult life? Force her to bare his child? And if she was forced to carry the seed of Amadeus Bloodbeard, the man who had tortured her brother, destroyed her home, tortured her friends, tried to rape her, and was now bringing the world she had always dreamed of to ruin, what would she do? Would she care for the child or would she want an abortion?  
Thinking of the monster brought tears to her eyes and stained her dress. She was frightened and angry and miserable all at once. She felt so useless sitting in her chair where she had been forced into after her uncle V.V had her mother assassinated and she was caught in the crossfire. She despised her condition and wished she could do something that would help their situation or ease her brother's burden. M.M's words about Lelouch suffering had struck her as painfully as it had struck Kallen. The image of Lelouch suffering in any way broke her heart, and her heart had been broken with every curse and slur against Lelouch during the year after Zero Requiem. She sometimes felt that she would die of a broken heart and perhaps that would be the final torture Bloodbeard would have given her if he had kept her under his thumb. Death via a broken heart. She believed perhaps that would be better than constant defilement while chained close to him as Euphie had been.  
Euphie in chains, what a horrible image. She was glad her beloved sister was returned to her. Glad and curious as to why, but that curious was overridden by joy. Joy that perhaps Euphie could live a happy and long life with Suzaku and that he too would be happy. And then Lelouch as well, with Kallen, to whom she practically had a sisterly bond with anyway and if they were married she and Kallen would be sisters. She wanted happiness in the world, not Bloodbeard's chaos, and without having to lose people she loved.  
What would she do when and if she found love?  
How could she even be thinking about her own love when the world she knew was being burned down by a monster? The monster that perhaps if he were a different man with his face clean of blood she would have thought of him as beautiful and worthy of love. But Amadeus Bloodbeard was hideous and cruel. Someone she could never love.  
More thoughts of the monster and his evil. She wished there was something that she could do. Something to wash away the evil.  
She felt a strange warmth coming from her body. A strange filling warmth that seemed to make her heart race.  
"What's happening?" she sighed.

Suzaku couldn't help but feel a little nervous as Lelouch flew over the Pacific Ocean. Nervous and at the same time free. Flying without the aid of a Knightmare Frame felt incredible.  
"I think this is how Kallen and I escaped from Ferdinand when he was chasing us in the city," said Lelouch. "And M.M knew."  
"I don't think I've ever heard of King Arthur being able to fly," said Suzaku.  
"Neither have I but I'm not complaining right now," said Lelouch. "Accept for the bugs in my teeth."  
Both he and Suzaku spat out the bugs that had flown into their mouths in their flight. Lelouch was curious as to this ability of flight but decided that was a question to ask later. Although he theorized that the God-King's powers were great and even though Arthur might not have been known to utilize the power of flight others before him might have. Regardless it was a question that he could ask M.M when next he saw him and for right now he needed to be focused on maintaining his skill.  
Suzaku felt Lelouch tussle a little but didn't bring it up. Flight was still new to his friend and he understood that it would take some getting used to and would most likely require a lot of concentration.  
_'Just try and let Lelouch focus on what needs to be done,'_ he thought. _'We're alone at sea and there aren't even birds in the air so there should be nothing to distract him.'_  
The knight was wrong.  
He and Lelouch were not alone. While they flew among the clouds, fiendish forces worked under the sea like the evil Jourmungander, the enemy of Thor. A Submarine bearing the mark of the mysterious UFD was making its way to Japan and saw Lelouch and Suzaku as they were on the radar.  
_'Just don't let anything disturb Lelouch's concentration and…'_  
A missile was fired from the sub and aimed directly at them. Lelouch reacted quickly and with his sword he unleashed the flame and purple lightning of his power but the resulting explosion sent a shock powerful enough to knock to two down in altitude but Lelouch was able to pull up before they struck water.  
"What the hell was that?" yelled Suzaku.  
"I don't know," yelled Lelouch.  
He triangulated the trajectory of the missile and found its origin and immediately devised a plan.  
"How long can you hold your breath?" he asked Suzaku.  
Suzaku was about to question but then got the idea.

The alarms were ringing all though out the manor, dragging everyone away from their beds and own personal conversations.  
"There have been reports of what can only be described as an army approaching the grounds," said Schneizel. "They'll be here within the hour."  
"Chalk up another one for M.M," said Ohgi. "How well are we for an attack Schneizel?"  
"There is a secured bunker below the manor that's fitted to last a lifetime," said Schneizel. "However we won't be able to fight off a full scale army. And from my readings we're being faced with a sizeable legion that I doubt will adhere to negotiation."  
"Of course they won't," said M.M in another sudden appearance. "You aren't facing just the Infected. You're facing men as well."  
"What do you know M.M?" asked Xinke.  
"Bloodbeard has yet to reveal this but he has a plan for if the UFN disassembles," said M.M. "His plan is to set up a replacement organization with the acronym UFD."  
"UFD?" asked Kallen.  
"Underground Fellowship of Dictators," said M.M.  
"Dictators?" gasped Cornelia.  
"Yes, a league of dictators, terrorists, warlords, and criminals whom Bloodbeard has brought together so that they may share in the fruits of the end," said M.M.  
"Fruits of the end?" yelled Chiba. "What kind of fools are these?"  
"The ones who only care about the power they can amass when all other order has been completely obliterated," said M.M.  
"There isn't going to be anything for them to rule over," growled Tohdoh.  
"They don't care," said M.M. "They don't care if the world ends. Just as long as they get to live like kings for whatever brief amount of time they have, they're happy to work with Bloodbeard."  
"That's insane," said Chiba.  
"Not to them," said M.M. "To them this is their golden opportunity. And to Bloodbeard, he'd consider it absolutely brilliant and marvelous."  
"That's because he's a psychopath," said Cornelia.  
"A psychopath who has planned everything extraordinarily well," said Tohdoh. "Is there any way we can escape?"  
"You won't," said M.M. "I'll save you the trouble by saying that right now."  
"Then say what we're supposed to do," said Viletta.  
"When met with the invading Persians the Spartans refused to surrender and thus set up the heroic stand at the gates of Thermopile. A mere 300, all dead to the last man by the end of the day but refusing to surrender against the enemy," said M.M. "The same scenario, the smaller force defying the larger force has repeated itself constantly. You should know, you Black Knights who once were few and are now few again. Stand up and fight or die like cowards."  
"Big talk from a guy who isn't going to fight with us," said Tamaki.  
"Are you insinuating that I am incapable of combat?' said M.M  
"I haven't even seen you lift a finger you hack," yelled Tamaki.  
"Damn it Tamaki not now," said Chiba. "We…"  
The wizard began chuckling. He chuckled a deep and almost sinister chuckle that chilled the spines of the knights.  
"Very well," laughed the wizard. "Let me show you how _I_ do battle."  
Tamaki then let out a very nervous gulp.  
"3…2…1…and cue the traitors," said M.M.  
At the end of his sentence a squad of soldiers in the uniforms of the Britannian army, men sworn to guard king and country burst in with guns loaded and pointed at the knights. M.M made a gun with his hand before their leader could speak and lowered his thumb. In the instant his thumb fell the soldiers were immediately disintegrated in blue energy, splattering their blood all over the library and various members of the knights.  
"And that's not the least I can do," chuckled the wizard.  
Tamaki stared at the magus with his eyes wide and his face splattered with blood.  
"Your turn," said the wizard.  
Tohdoh shook himself and regained his mind.  
"You heard him, we have work to do," said Tohdoh.  
"But…but we have no idea if our soldiers are still loyal to us or not," said Schneizel.  
"We'll just have to work with what we've got," said Tohdoh. "Anya, can you take other people with you when you teleport?"  
"I…I can try," said Anya.  
"Then you're our best chance at an escape if we need to," said Tohdoh "For now we need to hold down in the bunker."  
"But as for defense Ohgi, Tamaki, Kallen, and Rivalz are our best players," said Xinke.  
Ohgi activated his Geass, as did Tamaki, Kallen, and Rivalz, who now held his short sword at his hip.  
_"What are our odds?"_ asked Ohgi.  
"With the size of our opponents and our soldiers most likely set to betray us I'd say we're between two very hard places," said Guilford.  
"So what does that leave us?" asked Kallen.  
"Praying for a miracle," said Viletta.

Suzaku and Lelouch sat in a cramped cockpit. Lelouch's 'play dead' plan worked when a Knightmare from the sub came to inspect the target. Suzaku tore open the cockpit and Lelouch commanded the pilot to servitude and welded the damage.  
The Geassed pilot sat blankly in his seat with Lelouch and Suzaku crammed with him. He responded to the signal questioning his prolonging of the mission with an answer Lelouch had given him. That seemed to be enough to warrant silence on the way to the sub.  
"UFD?" asked Lelouch, reading the logo on the submarine. "What does that stand for?"  
"Underground Fellowship of Dictators," answered the pilot.  
"What the hell is that?" asked Suzaku.  
"Proud men and women who wish to rid the world of the fools who would deprive them of their power," said the pilot. "Drawn together under the leadership of Amadeus Bloodbeard, the God of Armageddon."  
"God of Armageddon?" Lelouch said with disgust. "What are his plans for this…UFD?"  
"They are the confederation that will replace the United Federation of Nations," said the pilot. "Whether they chose to stand or to fall makes no difference."  
"So he was going to destroy the UFN no matter what they chose," said Suzaku. "And then replace them with this goddamn UFD."  
"Is that why this vessel is heading to Japan?" asked Lelouch.  
"The _Jourmungander_ is traveling to Japan to deliver materials to Bloodbeard for his meat machine," said the pilot.  
"Meat machine?" asked Lelouch.  
"That is the extent of my knowledge," said the pilot.  
"Meat machine?" puzzled Suzaku to Lelouch.  
"I don't like the sound of that," said Lelouch.  
"So what's next?" asked Suzaku.  
"We take it," said Lelouch.  
"Just the two of us?" asked Suzaku.  
"You and me against the world," said Lelouch with a chuckle. "Better transportation, better supplies, information, and soldiers that won't be able to turn on us."  
"Sounds good," said Suzaku.  
The two then sat quiet with their powers ready thinking of how many times Bloodbeard had sabotaged them. It was their turn now to sabotage him.

Nina and Euphie were relocated to the bunker along with the rest of their operations. Nina was also examining Nunnally's strange symptoms as the Empress seemed weak and flushed. Everyone else was readying themselves for attack. The invaders had arrived and were making quick work of the outer defenses meaning that soon it would be up to the knights themselves, relying on nothing but their power to defend them.  
Kallen performed her breathing exercises to try and settle her nerves and ready herself for battle. She promised herself that she would survive this and she would see Lelouch again. Suddenly she heard a ringing from her cellular phone, hoping that it was Lelouch. She pulled it out and looked at the caller ID and found only the word BLOOD.  
It didn't take her long to register who was calling her.  
"It's him," she said.  
All eyes turned to her as she put the monster on speaker.  
_"Even though you never write and never call I'm always thinking about you,"_ laughed Bloodbeard over the phone.  
Euphie gave a painful sigh, hearing the voice of her captor, and cried in her sleep.  
_"How's everyone doing?"_ he giggled.  
"What do you want you maniac?" yelled Kallen.  
_"Can't a guy drum up some old friends?"_ said Bloodbeard.  
"You have no friends among us madman," growled Tohdoh.  
_"General, I'm hurt. I thought you'd be thanking me,"_ said Bloodbeard.  
"Thank you?" growled Tohdoh. "You burned down my city and have turned my nation into a hell on earth."  
_"And reunited you with war. You and everyone else. Cornelia you know what I'm talking about. The Witch of Britannia, the Lady of Battle, and my great sponsor for whom I thank for contributions to my army,"_ said Bloodbeard.  
Cornelia flinched.  
_"Lelouch robbed you all of the one thing that you loved more than anything. Battle,"_ said Bloodbeard. _"Bloodshed, carnage, firebombing, gunfire, and the smell of burning flesh. Doesn't it just tickle your fancy when bullets fly through the air making humans into Swiss cheese, swords hacking off the limbs of children and the sounds of women and children being raped and murdered in their homes which were supposed to be protected at all costs. Isn't it all just so…beautiful."_  
Bloodbeard's words filled all with disgust.  
_"What am I the only one who gets a kick out of bloodshed and murder? Come on, I'm not that unique. There's really no difference between us,"_ said Bloodbeard._  
_"You're a demented murderous psychopath," yelled Chiba.  
_"A soldier is a murderer who has a legal excuse,"_ said Bloodbeard. _"He's given the gun, taught to use it, and when in battle he can go out and rape and pillage to his heart's content. I know I did and that I do. Am I right? Just look into yourselves and I can guarantee that you'll find that under all the so called morals and ethics you have set for yourselves, you're all just as insane, deprived, and murderous as I am. How about you Tamaki? You had guns pointed at kids. You were going to kill children. Or maybe you were plotting to kill the blue haired geek and just fuck the blonde and the dead swimmer."_  
"I'm a soldier you son of bitch," yelled Tamaki. "Not a rapist or a murderer."  
"None of us here chose to fight because of some demented love of slaughter," said Cornelia. "Everyone among here fought for what they believed was right. For their countries and…"  
_"Stop," _said Bloodbeard. _"Just stop bitch. That's a crock of hooey and I have a man who can prove it. He joined the army because he loved to kill and now he's with me because he loved killing. Brad can't talk right now because I've sent him on an errand."  
_ "Brad?" questioned Kallen.  
Realization then hit her.  
"Bradley," she gasped. "Lucario Bradley."  
_"Bingo,"_ said Bloodbeard. _"And don't bother me with stupid questions as to how or why, just know that he's here and boy is he mad at you bitch. Mad at a lot of you and my new mercenary. He gets me. He's ready to bring about a world of endless war and disease where women are defiled, men are butchered, and babies and elders are being lined up for slaughter. That reminds me Cornelia, when you were viceroy of Britannia, to teach a lesson, why didn't you ever star a holocaust?"  
_Cornelia gasped in horror of Bloodbeard's question. She was a ruthless warrior and was a harsh racist in the past yes but never would she have done such a horrible act. She couldn't believe anyone of her nation willfully doing such an act.  
_"No answer? I'm surprised,"_ laughed Bloodbeard. _"Anyone else? A good old fashioned holocaust. The murder of millions of men, women, and children? God, they don't make terrorists and fascists like they used to."_  
Kallen activated her Geass and burnt the phone into destruction, hearing Bloodbeard's mad laughter die.  
"God damn sadist," cursed Tamaki. "What is his major malfunction? What made him like that?"  
"Centuries of boredom," said M.M.  
No one gave even the hint of surprise at his sudden appearance.  
"That's starting to get old," griped Tamaki.  
"I'm forty-thousand years old, everything about me is ancient," joked M.M. "And don't worry about defense, I've taken care of that for you. If they get passed the weeds and the paintings they should be significantly reduced enough for you to fight them."  
"Why don't you just blow them all away?" asked Chiba. "You're power is greater than all of ours and yet you don't seem to be interested in using it."  
"Yes and I am better for it," said M.M. "True strength comes from the ability to not use your power. If I used my power frivolously and arrogantly then I would be no better than Bloodbeard a man consumed by his power. Lelouch and he are very similar."  
"They're nothing alike," yelled Kallen. "Stop comparing them."  
"Oh but they are," said M.M. "Both were angry young men who rebelled against their fathers to the point where they weaved out war and bloodshed that ended in both regicide and patricide. The only real difference is that Lelouch's wrath was somewhat tempered down by love and compassion whereas Bloodbeard was consumed with nothing but vanity and a lust for power that was insatiable. In many ways Bloodbeard is a dark reflection for Lelouch. He's everything our young God-King would be if he completely threw aside his humanity and became nothing more than a creature lusting for revenge just like Bloodbeard and his Infected. Just like many of you perhaps could have become."  
The knights gave a collective scowl to the wizard.  
"Don't try and fool me," said M.M. "You would have jumped for the chance of revenge if it came to you. If _he_ came to you and not Lelouch. He would have spun you around until not only were you willing to bite of his flesh but the idea of a Final 'final' Solution, as he would call it, to delicious it would make your mouth water."  
Tohdoh grabbed the wizard's shoulders and locked eyes with him, the marks of Geass burning bright in both of them. The general and the wizard stood still, as did the breaths of all who watched. They stood locked for what seemed like hours.  
"Tell me honestly mage, do we appear as such a people who would warrant such a savage and evil act as a holocaust?" asked Tohdoh. "Despite any curse or slur we let loose on Britannia I say there is not one of us here who would dare approve of such an action. We fought for our freedom, not for the destruction of the world, not for the slaughter of children, and not for the amusement of a warlord who deems himself a god."  
M.M said nothing and held his face.  
"You…are wrong," said M.M.  
Tohdoh stood his ground.  
"Yours is a savage species given freely to chaos," said M.M. "Bloodbeard is an agent of chaos and human history has shown that mankind prefers chaos to order. You may think your men would never devour the flesh of another man and damn their souls for vengeance, but they have. You say that no one amongst you would approve of a holocaust. You are wrong."  
Tohdoh's eyes widened slowly as M.M's gaze scanned around the room. Tohdoh nervously followed, not wanting to know what possible evil they might have in their own midst. M.M scanned over Chiba, Anya, Schneizel, Nina, Kallen, Ohgi, Viletta, Nunnally, Euphemia, Guilford, Rivalz, Milly, Lloyd, Rakshata, Sayoko, and Jeremiah. When Cornelia saw M.M's gaze come over her she tensed in what she could only know as fear. She feared she would be the one. The one who would approve of such a horror of destroying an entire race. But the finale gaze fell not on her, but who was next to her…Tamaki.  
And once the wizard stopped, all eyes were on Tamaki.  
"What? Hey…hold on now," said Tamaki nervously. "I…"  
"Was more than willing to hold guns on children and open fire," growled Tohdoh, walking towards Tamaki.  
"It was war and they…"  
"You would have killed us without a second thought," said Milly.  
"Now hold up…" said Tamaki, backing nervously against the wall. "He's trying to turn us against each other. He's with Bloodbeard."  
"Just look me straight in the eye Tamaki and tell me if you would approve of something so evil as a holocaust," said Ohgi, getting right in Tamaki's face.  
Ohgi's eyes bore into the vulgar man whose own eyes were quivering with fear.  
"Well…I'm not saying we…I'm not saying…come on, I'm not the bad guy here," yelled Tamaki.  
"We need to know," yelled Ohgi.  
"Why?" yelled Tamaki. "All that stuff is over and done with anyway."  
"Not by everyone, Bloodbeard does this, he plays on the darkness of a person's heart and fans it into a flame," said Ohgi. "If you could honestly approve of a holocaust then we need to know so that we can tell if you won't get swayed just like all those other monsters."  
"Then talk to the bitch who caused all of this," yelled Tamaki, pointing at Cornelia. "She's the one who practically gave Bloodbeard his army in the first place. Her and her rotten people."  
A fist then crashed into Tamaki's jaw. It was Guilford's fist. Tamaki gave the knight an angry glare and activated his Geass.  
"Stand down," yelled Guilford activating his own Geass. "Stand down and apologize to the princess or I will crush you."  
Tamaki let out a scream that sent Guilford flying into the wall. And with that one scream all hell broke loose in a small confined space.

The Knightmare opened up and the first thing Lelouch and Suzaku saw were men in masks pointing guns at them.  
"Got a plan B?" asked Suzaku as he slowly began to rise.  
"It's the same as plan A only messier," said Lelouch also rising.  
They activated their powers and leapt up, leaving their driver to die in a hail of bullets. Lelouch and Suzaku, although outnumbered, began to make quick work of their piracy.  
Suzaku could already dodge bullets with great speed before he was given Geass. But now armed with power he stood alone in a world of pebbles and cardboard, smashing and tearing through his attackers as if he were Samson fighting the Philistines. The same could be said for Lelouch. The bullets struck him but could not damage him while the purple static and flame surrounded his body and shot out of his sword, which he used as if he were death swinging his scythe. He cut brutally and savagely against the masked and armored enemies he faced before him.  
Blood pooled all over the walkway as corpses fell once slaughtered by these two who they saw as madmen from hell.  
The alarms sounded and the marching of boots was heard. More were coming to entertain the God-King and his Champion, both of whom felt no pity for those they had slain. The ability to pity was somewhat lost to them at the moment. Perhaps due to the lives both of them had lived. Lives that made them hard in battle and hard in life. They both wondered to themselves, or would have wondered had their thoughts not been on the slaughter of their enemies, if they were damned for being such and would most likely answer in perfect unison, 'yes, I am damned'.  
"Monster," one of the UFD soldiers yelled as Lelouch sliced away the hand that was firing its useless gun. "You're a monster."  
Lelouch, all of the sweetness and gentility that Suzaku had seen before they began their quest, was devoid of all such things now. He sliced off the head of his enemy with one strike.  
"I know," said Lelouch.  
"You're not," said Suzaku, cracking the neck of his latest foe.  
"Perhaps that's a discussion for another time," said Lelouch, slashing a man who was charging at him.  
"Lelouch, you're not a monster," said Suzaku, punching a whole through a man's stomach.  
"Then why don't I feel anything when I'm murdering these men Suzaku?" said Lelouch, slicing a man in half vertically, purple flame and lightning spitting through to the line of other men who came, now set burning in a purple blaze.  
"We're soldiers Lelouch," said Suzaku. "It's what happens and sometimes…we just need to block out all emotion."  
He said that as a man whose leg he was tearing off was begging for mercy. Suzaku tore off the leg and then beat his enemy to death with it.  
"We don't let the lives we take be meaningless," said Suzaku. "Yes we're killing them but we're defending ourselves and fighting so that we can protect those we love. That's a feeling isn't it."  
"If you say so," said Lelouch, delivering a slash on each word into the body of a man with a flamethrower.  
Lelouch then took the flame thrower and his sword and pointed to the men who were about to enter their Knightmare Frames before opening fire.  
"But no matter the argument you give Suzaku I will still consider myself damned," said Lelouch. "And not just for these men."  
"We can get you help," said Suzaku, tearing a man's head off. "Get you a doctor."  
"Do you honestly believe there is any psychiatrist on earth who would be able to help me?" asked Lelouch, throwing a sad look to his friend.  
Suzaku threw the decapitated head at a sniper who was gunning for him before returning Lelouch's look.  
"We're slaughtering these men like they were sheep while having a polite conversation," said Lelouch. "What does that say about either of us? Who is to say we aren't monsters Suzaku?"  
"There is no sin in killing for a just cause," said Suzaku. "And our cause is a world at peace."  
"Killing to get to peace? A bit of a joke but it's one we both seem to fall for isn't it?" laughed Lelouch.  
"Lelouch I'm being serious," said Suzaku. "There is a difference between mindlessly slaughtering for the sake of slaughter and killing our enemies so that we can make the world better."  
"That sounds strange coming from you," said Lelouch. "I thought you believed in ends meant by unjust means were meaningless? Was that another horrific deformity I gave you?"  
"Lelouch…"  
"Let's just finish taking the ship," said Lelouch.  
He turned and saw the rest of his enemies standing above him on the stair with guns pointed at him. He chuckled, remembering the betrayal of the Black Knights, when Kallen got between them and him, ready to die with him.  
Kallen. She had killed too. But she was not a monster and he thanked heaven for that. He thanked all the gods and angels in heaven that Kallen Kozuki had not become a monster but was in his eyes always the avenging angel who came to rid the world of the darkness.  
For her, he thought, for her he would now act hoping that some of her angelic glory would shine in him although he still considered himself all too much the demon.  
The purple flames and lightning spat out from the sword, incinerating all who were willing to shoot.  
As he watched the enemy soldiers burned he wondered if he was destined to burn at the end. He could not possibly tell how the final battle would go between him and Bloodbeard. Perhaps they would burn together, the bastard Bloodbeard making him break his promise to Kallen, leaving her alone again.  
_'No,'_ he mentally cursed.  
He needed to survive, he needed to keep going, and nothing would stand in his way from Kallen and the world he would build for her, Nunnally, and everyone. These men chose to stand on the side of Dictators and Tyrants, on the side of Bloodbeard, and were thereby sentenced to die. If the price for playing the avenging angel was his soul he would pay it, just as long as evil was sent back into its pit.  
His hands became hot and Lelouch set down the sword. It was only then that he got a good realization at what he and Suzaku had done and didn't notice. There were seventy two corpses littering the area. Blood and severed limbs were everywhere. And with the fire, which now set off the sprinkler system, there was at least twenty five more added to the dead. 122 dead.  
"I think I blocked our only way to the rest of the sub," said Lelouch, pointing to the burning mass of human flesh.  
"I think we can manage," said Suzaku.  
Lelouch nodded and took his sword again but before he could continue Suzaku grabbed his shoulder.  
"Not even you are immune to post traumatic stress Lelouch," Suzaku said seriously. "We will get you help so that you can work through any problems you might have."  
Lelouch said nothing.  
"And don't tell me you're going to be alright," said Suzaku. "No one who goes through what you do is."  
"I'm…"  
"Don't."  
"I'm…"  
"I mean it Lelouch."  
"Suzaku I meant to say that I'm…."  
"If you say you're alright I'll…"  
"Touched," said Lelouch.  
Now Suzaku said nothing. Lelouch placed his hands on Suzaku's shoulders.  
"I'm glad that you care about me like that Suzaku," said Lelouch truthfully. "Thank you, my friend."  
"Damned or not what are friends for," said Suzaku. "Now let's see if we can still work with this sub."  
He moved passed Lelouch and tossed away the burned bodies, now soggy from the sprinklers. With their path now cleared Lelouch and Suzaku made their way down the hall where they found yet another corpse. But not one killed by their hand. Lelouch knelt down and examined the dead man's face and mouth, where bits of foam could be found.  
"Poison," he deduced.  
"Why commit suicide?" asked Suzaku. "Was he afraid of us or…"  
The sub then shook radically.  
"What the hell was that?" yelled Suzaku.  
"I don't know but I'm willing to find out," said Lelouch as he began to rush down the hall.  
Suzaku followed.  
Along the way they found more dead bodies scattered around. Engineers, soldiers, and even the cooks. Eventually they found the control room where everyone, even the captain was slumped over dead, and all the controls were damaged somehow. Suzaku looked around the controls seeing what the damage was while Lelouch noticed a particular sight of interest. The hanger where they had killed the soldiers and all was then made sense.  
"They haven't been dead long," said Suzaku. "This poison seems to be fast working. But why…"  
Lelouch showed Suzaku the monitor.  
"They saw us and killed themselves before we could do otherwise," said Lelouch. "Before I could order them to become my slaves no doubt. That security force was to keep us detained long enough for them to die."  
"So that means there's no one alive on the sub to help us steer it," said Suzaku. "It's going to sink and take Bloodbeard's 'meat machine's' with it, all the controls were set like that when they were broken, probably by a self destruct sequence. Damn it Bloodbeard must have come up with that plan."  
"Leave use crippled and let us swim in the deep end," said Lelouch. "Actually pretty smart."  
"I can still pilot those Knightmare Frames and get us out of here before the pressure becomes too much," said Suzaku.  
"Unless those men I saw getting on the frames weren't getting ready to pilot them but were setting some sort of…"  
Lelouch was cut off by the sounds of large explosions from the Knightmare Hanger. Followed by the sound of rushing water. Thinking fast Suzaku grabbed Lelouch and rushed down the halls which were quickly filling with water. He ran as fast as his legs could to the first air tight room he could find and after flinging Lelouch inside he shut the door tightly behind him.  
"Stranded on a sinking sub in the middle of the ocean with no means of getting off, what's worse?" he moaned.  
"You forgot the fact that we might run out of air," said Lelouch as he stood to his feet.  
"Oh yeah," Suzaku laughed.  
He looked around at the room he had chosen to take sanctuary in. The galley.  
"At least we'll have food," he joked.  
"True," said Lelouch. "And it's been a while since we last ate."  
"You're hungry?" asked Suzaku.  
"Are you?" countered Lelouch.  
Suzaku couldn't help but smile. Lelouch was always a master in the kitchen and he had to admit he was hungry.  
"I could eat," said Suzaku. "It's not like we're going anywhere."  
"Exactly, so let's see what we have," said Lelouch. "Oh and Suzaku?"  
"Yes?" asked Suzaku.  
"I'm alright," laughed Lelouch.

The leader of the invading force stood triumphantly in the halls of Schneizel's manor. He had managed to lead a surviving group of his men into the house past all the outrageous defenses that his spies hadn't accounted for. The moving trees that could wrestle Knightmare Frames, the sudden vines that shot poisonous darts, and other strange botanical magic. Magic brought out by the wizard no doubt. But he had gotten through all of that and led as many men as he could into the house, where those soldiers who had not joined his cause and remained loyal to the prince and the empress were slaughtered without a second thought.  
He sat now in Schneizel's chair waiting for his scouts to return with their captives or news of their current whereabouts.  
"High General Red-Cap," said one of his soldiers.  
The leader stood upon the addressing of his name.  
"Speak," he said.  
"We've managed to find no trace of the empress Nunnally, prince Schneizel, or of the Black Knights," said the soldier. "However our spies reported news of a bunker that's well secured. We believe this is where they are hiding."  
"What of our spies themselves? Have you found them?" asked Red-Cap.  
"We have sir, what's left of them anyway," said the officer. "Only blood soaked bones and bits of flesh and cloth. They're dead sir and all their information with them."  
"A pity, but they died for a worthy cause," said Red-Cap. "Burst open that bunker and bring them to me alive. They are important to Bloodbeard and the last thing I want is his spear up my arse."  
"Yes sir," saluted the soldier.  
Red-Cap returned the salute and went on to where his men had quickly set up their computer network. He logged in and signed on so that he may address his sinister colleagues.  
"My friends," he said into the speaker. "Our victory is close at hand."

Rivalz could no longer stand it. Everyone was fighting as their enemies were getting ready to no doubt burst open the doors and kill them and they were wrapped up in fighting each other. The only ones not participating other than him were, Nunnally, the unconscious Euphie, Milly, Nina, and M.M who stood shaking his head. While Kallen and the rest of the Black Knights were arguing and wrestling amongst themselves ever since Tamaki was pressured.  
_'Mr. Cardemonde, enough is enough,'_ he thought as he activated his Geass.  
He focused on whose Geass he wanted to hold as his own and immediately focused on M.M. He immediately felt overtaken by the powers of the wizard. He held at the short sword he held at his side, the sword Milly questioned him about when she saw the blade, and felt somewhat better. He looked at the wizard who looked right back at him with a small smile. But Rivalz wasn't concerned with the wizard; he was more concerned with what the wizard's powers could help him do. He tried to focus on what he wanted. On what was possible in his mind.  
He wanted everyone to be quiet.  
And in an instant all voices became mute. Tamaki, suffering from a beating Guilford was giving him, spat silent curses at M.M who pointed then to Rivalz. Everyone was a little shocked that young Rivalz, a boy many of them hardly knew, had been able to do such a thing.  
"What the hell is wrong with you people?" he yelled. "Those UFD nut jobs are probably looking for us right now and when they find out about this bunker they'll burst it down with everything they've got and rip us to shreds while we're sitting here beating the crap out of each other. We're pinned down by ourselves. Why? What the hell? We're arguing about faults and potential dangers that might not even be potential. We're going crazy just like everyone else. We're better than this. I'm not a soldier, or a hero, and I've never even held a sword in my life but…but I know that right now I'm going to have to get over all of that and try and do what I can to get us out of this situation. And I don't care if we're Japanese, Britannian, or whatever, we're all human beings and right now we're all circling down the drain and we're supposed to stop it but we're not. We're hiding in here strangling each other for reasons that right now don't give a fuck. Who cares who did this and who did that? Who cares about what happened in the past? Right now we need to get out of here because if we don't the UFN is going to go down, Bloodbeard gets the Holy Grail, and the world as we know it will come to an end. That's something I was expecting someone else to say. Someone who's been through this kind of hell before and not me. I'm trembling in my boots. I'm terrified of what's beyond that door, of what's going to happen but…but I'm not going to let that get the better of me and make me into an animal."  
He then pulled out his blue short sword.  
"I do not know how to use this," he said, the sword shaking in his hand. "But I'm going to have to. But…I'm…I'm not going to use it in some childish squabble over issues that don't matter now. I'm not going to place blame because I'm scared even though I am. I'm…I'm going to go out there and fight. I'm probably…I'm definitely going to die but at least that would be more honorable than what I'm seeing right now. If any of you want to…want to stop this stupidity…you'll…you'll probably do something smarter than what I'm doing. M.M, help me out."  
With that the wizard guided the boy with the quivering sword to the door and pushed him past the steel and into the open field.  
With Rivalz's departure came the return of voice although there were none who played their chords. The soldiers were in shock that a civilian boy showed more courage and honor then they did.  
"And so the boy becomes a man," said M.M. "Perhaps a leader of men if he lives."  
Tamaki immediately began to rise, stumbling in his attempt.  
"If?" he groaned. "My ass, I'm not letting him die out there you hack. Why the hell did you let him go?"  
"Because he needed to," said M.M. "Give him a minute and we'll see if he truly is worthy enough to be the squire of the God-King."  
"Was all of this a test?" yelled Milly. "You've probably sent Rivalz to his death."  
"All mortals walk to death," said M.M. "If he is to die then he will."  
Milly could not hold back the tears. All those memories of how she so casually laughed down Rivalz's romantic advanced towards her coming back to haunt her now that she saw who he truly was.  
"He said he wasn't a hero," she whispered.  
"He's wrong," said Tohdoh. "And you are going to let us help that boy M.M."  
"Only if he should need it," said M.M.  
"He doesn't know how to handle a sword M.M," said Cornelia. "He said it himself."  
"Wait," said M.M.

Rivalz stood at gunpoint for two men in uniforms bearing the emblem of the UFD, the Globe in Chains. But Rivalz still had his Geass of the Squire active and still had M.M's abilities. He charged out holding the sword hoping that the power was still working. Luckily for him it was and their guns flew from their hands. In their daze Rivalz was able to knock one of them out with the flat of his sword, but the other was quicker. He pulled out a knife and slashed at Rivalz's chest. The boy howled in pain and backed away as the soldier kept slashing at him with his knife while Rivalz tried his best to parry the blows with his sword. He was eventually forced onto his back. The soldier then drew a small handgun and in a moment of panic Rivalz used M.M's Geass to make the sword he held to fly into the soldier's stomach. Rivalz shook in terror as the soldier began to stumble and then finally fall, bleeding to death.  
He landed next to Rivalz and the boy looked into the dying soldier's face. The face of the man he had killed. Rivalz didn't know what to do. He looked down at his sword and nervously reached for the handle. The dying man grabbed Rivalz's wrist and tried to speak, only gurgling out blood and painful moans. He tried to struggle away from the man's grip. Eventually his enemy died and Rivalz was splattered with the man's blood. He pulled out his sword and shook to his feet. He looked at his sword, which trembled in his hand, the blue blade stained with red blood.  
He was drawn away from his panicked thoughts by the moans of the unconscious soldier. He was slowly returning to consciousness. Rivalz knew what he had to do. He gripped his sword as tightly as he could.  
"God forgive me," he whispered before he took the blade to the man's head.  
He brought it down with the clumsy skill of a lumberjack but hit his target none the less. He cut through the flesh, crushing through the bone, and smashing the brain. Blood flying onto him with each hack.  
"Oh god, oh god, oh god," he cried silently until he struck all the way through to the wall.

Lelouch rubbed the bump Suzaku gave him before slicing the lasagna he managed to make from the ingredients he and Suzaku found.  
"Do you think we'll be able to finish this before we run out of air?" asked Suzaku.  
"We can just enjoy it while it lasts," said Lelouch. "Besides its brain food for the plan I'm going to have to come up with to save us."  
"Ever think about letting me make a plan?" asked Suzaku.  
"You can plan to give me something to drink," said Lelouch.  
"Do you plan on being hit in the face again?" said Suzaku, reaching in the refrigerator and pulling out a carton of milk. "But seriously Lelouch, I'm an idea guy too. I actually did a pretty good job as Zero."  
"Aside from slapping Nunnally, which I am going to get you back for later," said Lelouch.  
"How?" asked Suzaku, genuinely curious. "I mean, would it hurt or…"  
"For Euphie's sake I wouldn't kill you," said Lelouch. "Only break your various bones and bruise your organs severely."  
"Gee thanks," Suzaku said dryly as he poured the milk for him and Lelouch.  
The two ate in silence and watched the water in the porthole door of the window rise up.  
"Only Lelouch VI Britannia could calmly cook a delicious Italian dinner and have witty banter with the man who tried to kill him in a crippled submarine that is sinking towards its doom while the world goes to hell," said Suzaku.  
"Don't give me too much credit," said Lelouch. "I think I had too much salt in the sauce."  
Suzaku took a bite and tasted the sauce.  
"Hardly noticeable," said Suzaku. "So how is the plan coming?"  
"Let my stomach become full and I'll get back to you later," said Lelouch.  
The two laughed and ate like kings.  
"There's one thing bothering me," said Suzaku.  
"What's that?" asked Lelouch.  
"Gino," said Suzaku. "Did you mean it when you said you'd take him back?"  
"You and I both know what it's like to betray over love," said Lelouch. "Besides, if the quest for the Holy Grail is anything it's a quest for redemption. We may all just find our salvation waiting for us at the end. Yes, Suzaku, I'd take him back…but not without certain measures."  
Suzaku couldn't ignore the eerie chill that ran down his spine.  
"What measures?" asked Suzaku.  
"Nothing much, just enough to keep him in line," said Lelouch.  
"You mean like manipulating his feelings for Kallen to make him compliant?" asked Suzaku.  
Lelouch slapped Suzaku across the face.  
"I would not dare to insult Kallen in such a way," said Lelouch. "If he loves her then he'll fight for her, for what she believes in, and die if it so pleases her. But if I suspect him of shirking his duties again as her guard or betraying her in a way that would hurt her then I will make him wish Bloodbeard killed him."  
"Why did Bloodbeard let him live?" questioned Suzaku. "To humiliate him and cast him out in disgrace?"  
"I wouldn't put it past him but he's a murderer," said Lelouch. "It's one of the questions I plan on asking him when I kill him."  
"What are the others?" asked Suzaku.  
"How he brought Euphie back to life?" said Lelouch. "I want to know what he did to bring her back. If it can be…"  
"Lelouch don't even think about it," said Suzaku. "You have no idea the cost something like that could be."  
"Even if the prize is returning to life the people we love?" said Lelouch. "We could bring back Shirley, Rollo, and everyone else."  
"Lelouch, there are things even you cannot pull off," said Suzaku. "Bringing back the dead is a miracle you simply cannot do and should not do. No matter how powerful you are or will become."  
"Don't tell me you haven't been dreaming of it?" said Lelouch. "Of having returned everyone we loved and lost?"  
"You're sounding like you father Lelouch," said Suzaku. "He had the same dream."  
"I'm not talking about killing god…"  
"Just playing god," said Suzaku. "Lelouch, you need to let them rest."  
"How can they rest Suzaku?" he asked. "Shirley, Rollo, and C.C, they…I can't let their deaths be…"  
"They're dead Lelouch," said Suzaku. "And even though they died horribly we need to let them rest. To honor them, not try and resurrect them. I want to know how Euphie is back too but…"  
"But what?" asked Lelouch. "But she's the only one who deserves to be resurrected?"  
"Lelouch…you need to make your peace with them," said Suzaku. "This isn't about being fair Lelouch. It's because you're regretting not making final peace with them. You…"  
"Didn't say goodbye," said Lelouch, slumping in sadness.  
Suzaku sat with his arms crossed and looked over to the door, where water was slowly leaking through the crevice.  
"Well if it helps you can take now to say goodbye to me," said Suzaku. "And besides you made one hell of a last meal."  
"And here I thought Rivalz would be the jokester of our little group," Lelouch said softly.  
"I'm sure he's having a great time and is making everyone laugh wherever they are," said Suzaku. "Lelouch…I understand how you feel but…you need to know when there are things you cannot do no matter how strong or smart you are. Should not do."  
The knight then continued to eat as did the prince, as the water began to slowly flow.

"So we have made a decision," said the new chairman of the UFN.  
Kaguya had been stripped of power and escorted away from the council chamber along with her supporter Tanzi. A new chairman had been self-elected and no one dared take the time to argue.  
"We will let him know on the morrow," he said. "Him and the rest of the world. May God have mercy on us all."

**Author's Note: For those who liked these new chapters and have already read and reviewed on the old chapters, please PM me your reviews if you would like me to get them.  
Hope everyone likes this and is itching to know what happens when Day Seven finally arrives and the UFN makes its fatal decision.  
Next time: Bloodbeard's Week: Day Seven—The Choice**


	16. Bloodbeard's Week D7: The Choice

**Chapter Sixteen: Bloodbeard's Week Day Seven—The Choice**

The terror that filled his mind was ever-present but still he moved on. The shock of what he had done resonated with him still. Rivalz had killed. He had killed two men who tried to kill him. His mind, unused to the action of taking a life, dared not try and justify his actions. He trekked on in the manor, the bloodstained blue tinted sword in his hands, his goal was unclear but his action was not. He was fighting, fighting because he did not wish to die like a coward in a hole. Fighting against experienced soldiers, two of whom he had killed merely by dumb luck and Geass. Recalling the grotesque horror of his actions he nearly vomited again, covering his bile filling mouth with a blood caked hand, which only made him want to vomit more. The whole disgusting mess came out right there on the expensive carpet.  
He heard the sounds of marching boots and tried to collect his shock shattered mind. He had fled from his first two kills and had managed to get attention away from the bunker where Milly and the others were held up. The lack of explosions suggested that they hadn't tried to enter and were more occupied with hunting whoever had killed their men. Hunting him, an inexperienced and terrified boy who only became involved in the whole mess when he saw Lelouch alive on the television along with an equally alive Suzaku and in an act of compulsion he rushed to them as if drawn by an invisible string of thread, binding him to the prince and the knight. The tread was made true by the wizard calling the boy Lelouch's squire. The wizard who had given him his sword and had allowed him to wander into the indoor no man's land that was once the impressive mansion of Schneizel El Britannia, the groom of his dear friend Nina.  
The sounds became louder and he fled, running as fast as he could to nowhere in particular, as long as it led away from Milly and his friends it was alright with him. Milly, his love who had always in the past rejected his advances. Since Lelouch's loss they had become closer and he had thoughts of planning a future with her. But now, in this hour with his innocence now completely dead along with the soldiers he slew, he doubted if there was a future for him other than the early entrance into the coffin. No happy marriage to the girl of his dreams, no playfully mischievous and eccentric children running around the house, and no real living, not after this, even if he survived. War is said to be hell, and those who survive are forever changed. Some never even truly come back they say. So wrapped up and changed by the horrors they must have seen. Horrors no one can even truly imagine until they see it for themselves. Horrors Rivalz believed he hadn't even begun to see, merely glimpsed as if to peek into a Christmas box to see at least the color of the toy he was getting in the morning. Rivalz had seen the color. The color was red, redder than anything he thought he had ever seen before. Red which now stained his clothes, his hands, and his face. He passed by a mirror on the wall of the hallway he was running down. He saw how his face reminded him of Bloodbeard. That hideous blood caked face of the madman who now stood poised to destroy the world. Would he be any better than that if he survived? Would the monster be proven right and that soldiers were merely murderers who fought not of honor or for goodness but…for what then? What cause was so worthy that it would warrant or call for the death of another human being if not to protect one's home and family?  
Would he really want to know the answer or would he rather die with the naïve image of the gentleman soldier who fought for justice in his mind? To die a foolish child or die as a disillusioned man?  
Rivalz was so caught up in this thought that he didn't acknowledge the sound of a gunshot but was quickly brought back to earth by the pain of the bullet striking his shoulder. He clutched his wound, stumbling a bit before turning back to see who had fired at him. It was a tall man dressed in heavy Kevlar armor, camouflaged cargo pants, two very unique boots that seemed to be made of iron, and a red beret. He was a man trice Rivalz's age, heavy with the features of an experienced soldier, his right eye patched with black cloth, and a cigarette casually hanging from his lips. He holstered the smoking gun back in his belt and walked towards the shocked and bleeding Rivalz.  
"So you're the little punk who killed my men?" he laughed. "Not a bad letter opener you have there but the sad truth of the matter son is that you brought a knife to a gunfight."  
He snapped his fingers and before Rivalz could comprehend what was happening he was surrounded by men with machine guns.  
"I have more of my boys ready to blow your buddies hiding hole wide open," he said. "My name's Red-Cap by the way."  
"Red-Cap?" said Rivalz.  
"A nasty little goblin from Celtic mythology that loves dipping its hat into the blood-soaked ground of a battlefield to keep it nice and red," said Rivalz's shooter. "A fitting name for a man such as me."  
"You're a member of the UFD?" asked Rivalz.  
"I am," said Red-Cap. "But I don't want to bore you with my life story since it's just going to go in one ear and out all the bullet holes my boys are about to make in your skinny little hide. And might I just say you are perhaps the dumbest soldier I've ever seen, leaving a trail for me to follow. I bet you've never even killed a man before recently. Yeah, that's it. It's all over your face. You're not a soldier."  
"No I'm not," said Rivalz. "But at least the real soldiers in my team are safe. They're not in the bunker anymore; they left long before you got within an inch of this place. They left me here because I'm worthless. I'm just here to die like the coward I am."  
"For a self proclaimed coward you sure don't talk like one son," said Red-Cap. "You sound like you're ready to go out in a blaze of glory well let me tell you something son. There is no glory for you except for the glory of being killed by High Commander Red-Cap's men."  
"Too high and mighty to kill me yourself?" spat Rivalz, clutching his wound.  
He knew he was going to die and although he was terrified he refused to back down.  
"Now don't go trying to earn your stripes from your superior in heaven," said Red-Cap. "You aren't worth it boy. Not even worth scraping off my boot with my fork let alone blasting with my gun. In fact I'm ashamed to have even wasted a bullet on someone like you."  
"You should be ashamed that you chose to side with a monster like Bloodbeard," shouted Rivalz. "There's nothing waiting for you if he wins. He wants to destroy the world and everyone in it. Including you and your men. Instead of fighting for whatever selfish reason you're fighting for why don't you try and do what a real soldier would do and fight against that monster."  
Red-Cap burst into roaring laughter.  
"Boy you are an idiot aren't you?" he laughed. "I mean with that, 'what a real soldier would do'. What a croc, you honestly think that's what a real soldier would do? Then how to do explain all the boys who turned on your friends here in this manor, men sworn to protect their nation, pointing their guns on you. In war there is only one rule: survival. Everyone and everything else isn't worth a croc of shit. Right and wrong are meaningless, kindness is worthless, and in the end everyone you meet when on the battlefield is nothing more than a rabid dog that needs to be put down."  
Rivalz couldn't stand this person before him. But he needed to keep him busy so the others might be able to come up with some plan of escape.  
"Well why don't you put me down yourself you big coward?" yelled Rivalz. "If you're such a great soldier then why don't you prove it?"  
Red-Cap and his men chuckled in amusement and Rivalz took that as an opportunity to attack. With all the speed he could manage whilst losing blood he leapt at Red-Cap, but the experienced soldier shot at Rivalz's knee, but the boy continued and thus lost his other knee but managed to get close enough that he was able to stab right through Red-Cap's right iron boot with his sword. The invader yelled out in pain while his soldiers stood in relative shock. Red-Cap took away his wounded foot and kicked Rivalz's face with his good one.  
"God damn it," he cursed. "Ah, God."  
He didn't know how it was possible. His boots were made out of solid iron and yet whatever metal Rivalz's sword was comprised of cut through it like paper. He looked back to the boy and found that he was trying to stand on damaged legs, the sword unsteady in his hand. Red-Cap's men were ready to gun him down but their leader raised a hand.  
"He's mine," Red-Cap sneered.

"He's been shot?" gasped Milly.  
"Yes and has challenged a soldier with a lifetimes more experience than he has," said M.M.  
"Then what the hell are we still doing here?" yelled Tamaki. "He's going to get himself killed unless we do something."  
"I could enable you to leave to fight another day," said M.M.  
"And leave him here? Never," said Tohdoh. "I never leave a man behind to be slaughtered by an enemy."  
"This is an enemy the boy must face," said M.M. "To prove his mettle and his worthiness."  
"What gives you the right to say such things wizard?" yelled Cornelia. "That boy is worthy enough, he proved that already. There is no need for him to die for it."  
"Is this some sort of test M.M?" questioned Chiba. "Some sort of ploy to enrage us into unification and action?"  
"Is it working?" asked the wizard. "Can you all look passed your differences and past hatreds to help the poor lad before he is made a sacrificial lamb."  
"Of course we can," yelled Ohgi.  
"Words, words, words," said M.M. "If you wish to prove those words true then let your actions speak."  
M.M snapped his fingers and the doors to the bunker opened, revealing the armed gunmen under the command of Red-Cap, one of who held a rocket launcher at the ready. As the men cocked their guns, the Knights activated their powers.  
The rocket man fired but Guilford's protection field managed to destroy the rocket, causing the explosion to severely rattle the men. While under the cover of smoke Sayoko and Jeremiah along with Anya took quick strikes to kill the attackers before they could even think about regaining coordination.  
Kallen, Tohdoh, Chiba, Ohgi, Viletta, Tamaki, and Xinke exited the bunker while Guilford and M.M stayed behind to guard Nunnally and the others.  
"Where is he M.M?" Tamaki asked looking over his shoulder.  
"Follow the trail of blood on the ground," said M.M.  
Milly felt her heart skip a beat. Was it his blood? Tohdoh knew otherwise when he saw the two soldiers slumped dead on the floor. They had not been killed by Jeremiah or Sayoko. These kills were sloppy and done in a panic. He could only imagine the trauma such an act would have on a mind so young.

Rivalz's bloodied and broken face hit the floor for what seemed the hundredth time. His legs were useless and he was bleeding out uncontrollably while Red-Cap's bad foot wasn't even distracting him. He had been in numerous wars and battles; he had developed the ability to work past pain, while Rivalz had never even slammed a fist. The machete he held in his hands was red with Rivalz's blood while Rivalz's own sword was kicked aside.  
He could hear the heavy boots coming closer to him but right now he didn't care. Rivalz only thought about Milly, praying that she was safe and that one day they would meet again in a world far better than the one he readied himself to leave.  
Red-Cap sheathed his machete and pulled out his gun. It was an absolute waste of his talent and time. He pulled the trigger that would have finally sealed Rivalz's fate. But a pink flash and a metal palm on the barrel bought kept him from riding on the boat just yet. The interference from Ohgi's iron hand on the barrel of his gun caused a great deal of damage to Red-Cap's own hand. The experienced soldier reeled in pain before being struck down by Ohgi's fist.  
The other soldiers were being easily torn apart by the arriving Black Knights, aided in their quickness thanks to Anya, who quickly pulled Rivalz away from the fight.  
Red-Cap recovered his balance quickly and sneered at the iron man who knocked him down.  
"A mangled hand and a bad foot," he said. "I'm still not impressed."  
_"If that boy dies I'm going to rip your head off,"_ said Ohgi.  
"That worthless brat?" spat Red-Cap.  
He pulled out a spare gun with his good hand but was bombarded by a loud and powerful force that blew him clean through the wall. He couldn't hear Tamaki's footsteps as he walked towards the hole.  
"That was for calling one ballsy kid worthless," he whispered.  
Red-Cap began to struggle to his feet but Tamaki screamed out again, and the painful volume of his voice fell the soldier once again. Tamaki readied for another yell but Tohdoh pulled him away.  
"We still need to deal with the rest of his soldiers and whatever Infected might be hiding in the mansion," he said. "We'll save him for information."  
"No way, we know all we need to," said Tamaki. "And besides I think this chump could use a little taste of the meds he fed Rivalz."  
"He'll get what's coming to him," said Tohdoh. "But right now we need to secure the rest of the mansion."  
_"But we'll at least make sure he's secure," _said Ohgi, bending the guns of the soldiers Tohdoh and Tamaki fell.

Cornelia tended to Rivalz's wounds in the bunker while Kallen, Jeremiah, Chiba, Viletta, Sayoko, Xinke, and Anya were dealing with the soldiers and Infected. Kallen's Geass managed to make quick work of the Infected and the soldiers were themselves falling apart. He was suffering from serious blood loss but his heart was still beating. Beating faintly but beating none the less. He was suffering from shock which only made things even more difficult as she tried to hold him down to remove the bullets. Luckily Rakshata, Lloyd, Nina and Milly were there to help her tend to the brave lad. He wasn't screaming, or groaning, or making any noise at all. His eyes were wide and unmoving which made Milly all the more concerned about his health. Nina pulled the last of the bullets that was lodged in Rivalz's body and Cornelia continued working over him.  
_'If I do one thing to redeem myself for my hand in creating Bloodbeard's monsters let this be it,'_ thought Cornelia.

Suzaku and Lelouch both watched as the water rose to their ankles.  
"What do you think they'll decide?" asked Suzaku. "The UFN I mean?"  
"I have no idea," said Lelouch. "I honestly have no idea. What do people do when they are met with Armageddon at their doorsteps?"  
"I don't think that's a fair question Lelouch," said Suzaku.  
"None of its fair," said Lelouch. "None of it."  
Lelouch felt his stomach churn painfully, at first questioning if his skill as a chef was proving faulty, or if there was something deeper.  
"I think things are going to get worse before they have a hope of getting better," said Lelouch. "For all we know Suzaku this sub we're in might only be one of thousands that are probably heading right for Japan or are already there with this 'meat machine' Bloodbeard wants."  
"What could that mean?" Suzaku pondered. "Meat machine?"  
"Do you really want to know?" asked Lelouch. "To know what other horrors that monster might have? To peek further into the pit? To have it peek back at you?"  
"I want to say we need the information," said Suzaku. "As a soldier I want to say that but as a man I say I don't want anything to do with him. He's a true monster that madman. He's something I was never trained for. Lelouch…how are we going to get out of this?"  
"I don't know," said Lelouch. "I don't know just what my powers can do with all of this water or how deep we are. If we're not careful we'll be killed by the pressure."  
"You mean I'll be killed by the pressure," said Suzaku. "You're invincible."  
"Immortal," Lelouch corrected.  
"No, invincible," said Suzaku. "You do realize what you are? With your powers and your mind and your immortality you could conquer the world in a tenth of the time than you had before. God-King Lelouch, that title has a certain ominous meaning to it. I've seen this power of yours and I can honestly tell you that if you really put your mind to it Lelouch, you could make everyone tremble in their boots. You could force everyone to make you their new deity."  
Lelouch didn't respond and instead he merely leaned against the wall of the galley.  
"Just stating the obvious," said Suzaku.  
"I don't want to be a god Suzaku," said Lelouch.  
"What do you want to be?" asked Suzaku. "If you could be anything else in the world what would you want to be?"  
"Serious?" asked Lelouch.  
"Or not," chuckled Suzaku.  
"What would you want to be?" asked Lelouch. "Is there anything else you can see in your life besides work as a soldier?"  
"I could be an engineer," said Suzaku.  
"That's what you told me you were when you were piloting the _Lancelot_," said Lelouch. "Is that really what you'd be?"  
"If it allowed me to keep a rove over mine and Euphie's heads yes," said Suzaku. "Now what about you?"  
Lelouch took a moment and held his hand to his chin, pondering the road less traveled.  
"I don't think I was born for a future Suzaku," said Lelouch. "Or born for anything else other than what I am. Fate."  
"You don't believe in fate," said Suzaku.  
"I honestly don't know what to believe in," said Lelouch. "Everything we ever knew Suzaku has been irreparably shattered. Even if we beat Bloodbeard…"  
"When, when we beat Bloodbeard," said Suzaku.  
"_If_," Lelouch stressed. "_If_ we defeat him we have no idea the repercussions. He set up this Underground Fellowship of Dictators and God knows what kind of plans he would have set up in case he was ever killed or defeated."  
"You've met him, you've seen that ego of his," said Suzaku. "Like he'd even think there was someone or anything that could defeat him. He's arrogant and narcissistic."  
"But he's also incredibly unpredictable," said Lelouch. "And in a world without rules he who has never known restraint is king. He's a raging storm Suzaku and a storm always makes its echo known even years after it has passed. I might never know peace Suzaku. Even if I destroy Amadeus Bloodbeard, wipe out his army, and restore whatever damage he's done to the world, I might never truly be free of him. He's a living poison Suzaku, a poison that lingers on and gives you a sharp and stabbing pain even after it's been removed from your system. I doubt that'll make me good husband material for Kallen. And is that fair to her? Making her the bride of damaged goods?"  
Suzaku shook his head and held his arms crossed over his chest.  
"Let Kallen decide what makes you a good husband," said Suzaku.  
"But what if I can't fully connect with her emotionally or god knows…sexually," said Lelouch.  
Suzaku could have sworn he heard a bit of sheepish shyness in that last word even though he believed the fox had already mated with the vixen.  
"Gino was right Suzaku," said Lelouch. "She deserves better."  
"She's the one for you Lelouch," said Suzaku. "If Milly were here she'd perhaps be inspired for some crazy event so that you would be forced to heroically and comically prove your love for Kallen in front of the entire school."  
Lelouch laughed out loud, recalling all of Milly's events. If there was one person he'd have plan his and Kallen's wedding it would be her.  
"I'm worried about the same thing with Euphie," said Suzaku, bringing Lelouch back to reality. "I'm worried how she and I will be. After all this time apart we've only had such a limited amount of time together. I don't even know if she really realizes what I became after she 'died' and how she truly feels knowing that I became something she could never love. I don't even know how she's changed. I don't know if I'm really looking forward to being intimate with her again but…"  
Suzaku couldn't find the words and Lelouch couldn't find words for him. They both just sighed and soaked in the rising water.  
"We might not have long," said Lelouch.  
"Yeah, but what a hell of a ride," said Suzaku. "You can just leave me Lelouch. Leave me and find your way to the surface."  
"I'm not leaving you Suzaku," said Lelouch. "And I'm not going to keep you and Euphemia separate anymore. I tore you apart and I'm going to be the one who gets you back together again. I owe the both of you that much. My dearest half-sister and the man I loved like my brother, if there were ever a pair I'd love to see together it's you two."  
Suzaku gave Lelouch a warm smile and Lelouch gave a warm smile to Suzaku as the water continued to rise about their feet.

Rivalz was stable, that was victory a plenty if not for the fact the invasion had been thwarted and Red-Cap tied away. However victory came with a terrible price. Rivalz's shock was worse than what had been expected. His face was completely blank and wide like a deer caught in the headlights and refused to respond to any sensation.  
"It's like he's a complete vegetable," said Lloyd.  
The Knights had reunited and placed Rivalz on a comfortable couch alongside Euphemia in the shambled remains of the sitting room which Red-Cap's men had turned into a makeshift control room. Milly looked at him with a grief-stricken face of worry contorting her face.  
"Rivalz," she said. "Come on stop joking, you did it. You won."  
"She's right buddy," said Tamaki, kneeling down next to Milly. "You kicked Red-Cap's ass."  
Tears were forming in both his and Milly's faces.  
"My God what's wrong with him?" asked Xinke.  
"He's in complete shock," said Rakshata. "Probably from the wounds and the killing and nearly being killed himself."  
"Isn't there anything that can be done for him?" asked Chiba.  
"I've tried all I know how to do with my powers," said Cornelia. "But…I…I don't know what to do. I'm not a nurse I'm a soldier. Where's M.M? He's the one who allowed Rivalz to go out there alone, he should help this poor boy."  
"I'm afraid we all lost track of the wizard," said Schneizel.  
"How dare he leave at a time like this?" growled Tohdoh. "This boy needs serious help. He went out and was willing to die just for us to work together. The damn fool, the damn liar."  
"Watch it Tohdoh?" growled Tamaki.  
"Lying right in our faces," growled Tohdoh. "Saying he wasn't a hero or a soldier when he's been braver and stronger than all these professional soldiers we had around us."  
Chiba held her husband who was all but trembling with nervous rage.  
The invaders led by Red-Cap had all but fell to pieces without their leader and Kallen burned all of the Infected to dust. Kallen stood by, her hand on Milly's shoulder, trying to offer some comfort to her friend. She could just imagine what torment Lelouch would go through when he saw Rivalz in this state.  
"Damn it M.M get over here," Milly yelled at the top of her lungs.  
"No need to yell milady," said the wizard, standing with the lone standing door on his back.  
"Good, now help Rivalz," said Ohgi, disregarding any and all pleasantries.  
"I cannot," said M.M.  
"Cannot or will not?" snapped Viletta.  
"I need not," said M.M. "The Chalice will heal him as it will heal Euphemia. It will come soon."  
Nunnally felt her heart race but differently from the accelerating beats of all the hearts in the room.  
"But…the UFN?" Kallen gasped.  
"They have made their decision," said M.M. "And on the hour of the beast Bloodbeard will demand the world heed their answer."  
"The sun is rising," Lloyd noticed. "Day Seven."  
"We need to get the princess to a dark room," said Guilford.  
"We need to get Rivalz help now," said Tamaki.  
"We need to know where Lelouch is," said Kallen. "Where is he M.M?"  
"If I told you the truth would you be happy?" he asked.  
"Just tell us where he is and if he's hurt or not," Cornelia commanded, upset enough from Rivalz's condition.  
"He and Sir Kururugi are aboard a crippled submarine that is sinking to its doom in the Pacific Ocean," said M.M. "They are already several fathoms down. The pressure is growing and the room they are in is filling with water."  
Kallen felt her heart freeze and the unconscious Euphemia whimpered in distress. Cornelia and Nunnally gasped, while everyone else had only a mild surprise.  
"She can still hear us?" asked Nunnally.  
"So can he," said M.M. "He's just too busy making speeches and celebrating what he considers an imminent victory."  
"That arrogant bastard," cursed Chiba.  
"Yes, he's even calling himself a god now," said M.M. "He's gotten worse."  
"Since Arthur defeated him?" asked Tohdoh. "No more riddles M.M. Tell us who he is for those who might not know."  
"He has already told you," said M.M. "He took the toy which bore his name. The name he was born of to his mother the witch."

"He's Mordred?" gasped Suzaku.  
"It's obvious," said Lelouch. "He practically sang it do us days ago. I don't know how he's alive and right now I don't care. I'm not dying here Suzaku. Not while that medieval maniac is getting ready to tear apart the UFN and all that I worked for."  
"Day Seven," said Suzaku. "I almost forgot about it. Lelouch what are we going to do if they chose to disband?"  
"If that happens the world will belong to Bloodbeard and his followers," said Lelouch. "Nowhere will be safe for anyone."  
Lelouch looked at the sword in his hand.  
"I don't know what will happen to you if I try and cut us out of here," said Lelouch. "I don't even know how my powers will work underwater."  
"Don't worry about me Lelouch," said Suzaku. "Just think about everyone we're trying to protect. Nunnally, Euphie, and Kallen, and everything else will be okay."  
"But you've seen the purple lightning and fire," said Lelouch. "And you're not immortal like I am."  
"Don't worry about me," said Suzaku. "Think of this as your revenge against me for…everything. For fighting you, threatening Kallen, and slapping Nunnally."  
"Revenge?" said Lelouch.  
Revenge, the type of poison that he had forced Suzaku to swallow. The same poison he was still suffering from. He recalled Bloodbeard's words when the monster had allowed himself to be captured when the Black Knight headquarters was still standing. He mocked Lelouch by questioning his motives. What were his motives? He started out wanting to avenge C.C, the woman Bloodbeard cannibalized before his very eyes, and now…now what did he want? He still demanded the madman pay for his crime but…he wanted Amadeus Bloodbeard to suffer as he made her suffer. He wanted to break his bones, cut his flesh, and stomp his brains under his boot. He could feel something in his body smirk and its stomach churn with hunger. He could feel a wrathful, hungry, and greedy wolf deep inside his body. A darkness that he knew, no matter how many times Kallen, Suzaku, or anyone said, was just as terrible as the darkness that comprised Bloodbeard.  
He wanted to destroy Bloodbeard, not just because of what C.C suffered through but for what he threatened. The future, which he begged God for on the Sword of Ackasha. That was what Bloodbeard was threatening to destroy.

"M.M, we need to regroup with Lelouch," said Tohdoh.  
"Yes, I know," said M.M. "And if he had been introduced to the power earlier and trained better he'd find that he would be able to handle the water quite well. But without the proper knowledge of the power's use he could very well spell hindrance for him and death for Kururugi."  
"Then do something damn you," yelled Cornelia.  
"No need to yell princess, the room they've held themselves in is right behind this door," said M.M.  
Without wasting a minute to argue Kallen brushed the wizard aside and grabbed the door handle. She turned and pulled with all of her strength and threw it wide open. Water poured out onto the floor and eyes widened on both sides of the threshold.

The water was now reaching their knees and Lelouch was experimenting with the power. He actually tried walking on the water only to plunge feet first. He thought he was able to hold a firm standing for about five seconds before he gave way again.  
"All those times I wanted to die and this isn't how I pictured it," said Suzaku. "Don't get me wrong, there's a graceful charm to drowning but…I don't think that would be the way I'd want to go."  
"Me neither," said Lelouch, standing on the counter willing to give another try.  
He held the sword in his hands, felt the hot power course through him and when he leapt into the water, his feet fell in.  
"Tell me again how walking on water would help if we're already fathoms below?" asked Suzaku.  
"It's all I could come up with when left with so little," said Lelouch.  
"I find that hard to believe," said Suzaku. "If there's anything truly definite about you Lelouch it's that you're smart. When you're backed to the wall with what seems like nothing you always seem to pull the right trick out of your hat. With these new powers of yours that should seem even easier now."  
"I don't even know how to use the God-King's power Suzaku," said Lelouch. "That's what caused the EMP charge that damaged the _Ikaruga_. My powers, I killed all of those people."  
"Because Bloodbeard forced you into a fight," said Suzaku. "With Gino's help that is. Which brings me back to the former Knight."  
"We already talked about him Suzaku," said Lelouch. "But if it makes you feel better I could always Geass him into submission just to be sure that he doesn't try anything."  
"I was going to say I think it's good that you would let him back, even if that means a shorter leash," said Suzaku.  
Lelouch raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
"It's nice to have a Lelouch that's a little more human," said Suzaku. "Someone who can find the strength to forgive. Someone stronger than I was."  
"You were plenty strong Suzaku," said Lelouch. "It's just that…even Achilles had a weak spot."  
"Is that who we are Lelouch?" asked Suzaku. "Are we Achilles and Odysseus?"  
"The Invincible Warrior and the Brilliant King? Sound's almost too much like us when we're not at each other's throats," said Lelouch.  
"We're not at each other's throats now," said Suzaku.  
Suzaku approached Lelouch and wrapped his arms around him, surprising the Brilliant King.  
"No matter what has happened or what will happen Lelouch, you are my dearest and most precious friend and I will always love you for that," he said.  
Lelouch was stunned by his friend's moving words. Words the mortal knight felt might be his last ever spoken to the immortal king. Lelouch didn't know what to say other than two words so rarely let loose from his lips.  
"Thank you my friend," Lelouch said as he returned Suzaku's hug.  
They heard the creek and moans of the submarine as it ached from the depths. Pressure was growing and damaging the ship badly. And among the noise Lelouch heard a strange sound. Like the opening of a door.  
Suzaku heard it too and broke his embrace with his friend. The two stood with sword and fist at the ready, silently questioning why the door would be opening. They pondered if Bloodbeard had breeds of Infected that could tread deep waters or if this was some other kind of horror ready to be unleashed upon them like the inevitable flood of water.  
But instead of water and demons as the king and knight expected, stood a woman draped in red, standing in a room of familiar friends.  
Water poured out onto the floor and eyes widened on both sides of the threshold.

Kallen could not believe her eyes as she gazed deep into Lelouch's gems. Lelouch himself was so frozen by the impossibility of her being there before him while the sub he and Suzaku had been stranded on was sinking. Luckily for him Suzaku had all his wits about him and gave his friend a forceful, and somewhat playful, push that sent him straight into Kallen and onto the floor of Schneizel's manor. Suzaku followed suit and closed the door, surprised that it lacked hinges or even a frame, but closed it all the same.  
Kallen nervously traced her fingers along Lelouch's face, the side that bore the purple thunderbolt tattoo over his eye and cheek. Lelouch kissed her hand tenderly, smelling her scent, and feeling the warmth of her body. Unable to hold back his passions he locked lips with his crimson angel.  
Lelouch's attention was drawn away from Kallen only by the sound of wheels and feet. He looked up and saw his sisters Nunnally and Cornelia, both of whom threw themselves to catch Lelouch in a tight embrace, which he gladly returned.  
"Thank goodness," sighed Cornelia.  
"Brother I was so worried," said Nunnally.  
"It's alright Nunnally," he said. "I'm alright."  
"I'm alright too if anyone's curious," said Suzaku, feigning jealously but touched by the family moment.  
Nunnally grabbed his hand and pulled him down for a hug of her own, and he soon felt a comforting, almost fatherly touch. He looked up and saw his mentor smiling down at him. The other knights also gave their hands and arms in family comfort. However Lelouch noticed one person not enjoying the reunion. That person sat on the couch next to Euphemia.  
"Rough night Rivalz?" laughed Lelouch.  
And with that, the spirits of the knights fell, and the proof was shone on their faces. Lelouch and Suzaku both ignored them and went to their friend, expecting to have a laugh with the squire, but when they found his eyes open and his face blank they failed to understand.  
"Shocked to see us?" asked Lelouch.  
Rivalz said nothing; he merely stared back with a dead face. The king and knight both felt their hearts pang with fright.  
"Rivalz come on, say something, this isn't funny," said Suzaku, shaking Rivalz's shoulder.  
Nothing.  
"Rivalz why aren't you saying anything?" asked Lelouch.  
His hands were at Rivalz's sides and only then did he notice something. Bullet wounds.  
"Rivalz what happened to you?" Lelouch asked in panic.  
Nothing.  
"Answer me," Lelouch cried with tears quickly forming.  
Nothing. Nothing but a reminder of Shirley's death.  
"Rivalz say something," begged Suzaku.  
"Say something," yelled Lelouch.  
Lelouch's Geass filled eyes locked with Rivalz's.  
"I order you to speak," Lelouch yelled at the top of his voice. "Speak, I order you to speak."  
The command rang out but had no effect.  
"Speak," Lelouch cried. "Please Rivalz, I order you to say something. Anything. Crack a joke, make me laugh, or just say hi. Just please say something."  
He began to shake Rivalz and Suzaku was forced to pull him away although he was just as horrified and miserable as Lelouch.  
"What the hell happened?" Suzaku cried.  
"We…we were attacked," said Kallen. "We were fighting amongst ourselves and…and Rivalz went out there."  
"He didn't want to die a coward," said Tohdoh. "He wanted to go down fighting the enemy like a true warrior."  
"But…what's wrong with him?" gasped Lelouch.  
"We don't know," said Milly. "He seems to be in some kind of shock and…"  
"And M.M won't do anything about it," yelled Tamaki pointing a finger at the wizard. "He's the one who gave Rivalz a sword and allowed him to go out there and now he refuses to do anything about it."  
Lelouch looked at the wizard, whose face was without shame, shock, or sadistic happiness. He looked absolutely stone.  
"He is worthy of being your squire," said M.M.  
Lelouch charged at M.M with his sword, but the wizard caught the blade between thumb and forefinger. Lelouch tried to charge the power through the sword but he could feel nothing.  
"It would have happened sooner or later that he fights," said M.M. "This is a war Lelouch and he is a soldier."  
"Help him," Lelouch growled.  
"I cannot," said M.M. "Only the Chalice."  
"The Chalice? For that god damn magic cup you sacrificed the mind of my friend," growled Lelouch.  
"There can be no victory without sacrifice Lelouch," said M.M. "Sooner or later you would have to make sacrifices of yourself and those that you love. Happiness, innocence, and state of mind, these are all things that will be torn and shattered before this war is over. For you and for those you love. Those that journey to hell and back often find themselves badly burnt from the inferno. Burnt and scarred…for life."  
"Why did you allow Rivalz to burn?' growled Lelouch.  
"Because it was his duty," said M.M. "As the God-King's squire he bares your honor and holds your sword and if necessary he will take your place in the grave so that you may continue your quest."  
Lelouch and Milly both let loose a gasp.  
"You…you mean…"  
"Rivalz will…die for me?" Lelouch gasped.  
"If fate should decree it be in the service of the struggle," said M.M. "And do not look with such wide eyes Lelouch. You should have always known that from the very beginning sacrifices would have to be made."  
"My sacrifices, my life," Lelouch shouted.  
"No boy, you will be forced to sacrifice others, a concept that should not sound so alien to you," said M.M. "Have you grown tired of playing the chessman, throwing away the pawns with which you play?"  
"Don't you dare call Rivalz a pawn," yelled Lelouch.  
"That's right," yelled Tamaki.  
"If you're going to stand there and disrespect this boy then leave M.M," yelled Cornelia.  
"Disrespect him? Never, he united you all with his courage," said M.M. "His sacrifice has born a blessing."  
"Sacrifice?" said Milly. "Is that all he is to you? A sacrificial lamb? How can you be so cold?"  
"Centuries of experience my dear," said M.M. "And back to you Lelouch, are you truly so surprised of the news that you will be forced to sacrifice those closest to you?"  
"I…I won't accept that," yelled Lelouch.  
He threw a punch at M.M, relinquishing the sword, but found himself knocked down on his bottom.  
"I'll die rather than sacrifice those I love," cursed Lelouch.  
"Say that only if you mean it," said M.M.  
"You're the all knowing wizard, you should know that I mean it," said Lelouch.  
"Yes I do," said M.M. "I also know that you have resentment for your new lease on life."  
"What?" spat Lelouch.  
"You resent that you're plan failed," said M.M. "That _you_ failed. And besides all mourning, self-loathing, and guilt deep down the source of your pain is the fact that you, the great Lelouch, failed. Your great triumph made into a shame, a painful and tragic failure. The greatness you built torn down because you fell to your weaknesses, your allies abandoned you, and your enemy struck hard. Just like Arthur. But just like Arthur you have this one last chance at redemption, perhaps for you or perhaps solely for the world while you pay the price of your dreams. But either way Lelouch, your chance has come. The UFN will decide today, Bloodbeard readies his forces, the Chalice comes swiftly, and you are left with your back to the wall. You can either whimper now over your lost friends and terrible damnation. Or take thy sword and when met with the spear, face it like a King."  
A cold and eerie breeze swept through the mansion and the wizard and door were swept up as well changing from their corporeal forms and into oddly colored leaves as if they were the last leaves of autumn on the first breeze of winter. Lelouch watched with an open gaze as the leaves flew off facing the rising sun, towards the future, and towards Bloodbeard's Week Day Seven.  
Day Seven, when upon the hour of the beast, he who bore the title of Armageddon's initiator would demand the separation of the United Federation of Nations, the last and finest piece of Lelouch's dream. A dream now shattered. Peace was now shattered. Unity was now shattered. And surely enough life would soon be shattered.

The heart can only take so much tragedy. Euphemia, dying and then returning cursed. Lelouch, dying as well and returning also, only tortured and plagued with destiny. And now Rivalz, frozen like a victim of Medusa, another of the many tragedies Lelouch had suffered over the years.  
He sat slumped in the chair next to the bed they had managed to find for the boy, his eyes awash with tears. The morning hours were passing slowly and dismally, each tick of the clock a busting beat on Lelouch's already battered and broken heart, and each tock the beat of Rivalz's gentle soul.  
"Rivalz…god Rivalz," Lelouch cried. "Please believe me when I say that the last thing I wanted was to hurt you."  
He tightened his grip on his friend's unmoving hand.  
"Of all my friends you were one of the truest and kindest of them all," said Lelouch. "You fought to protect Kallen, Nunnally, and everyone else, and have stayed by me for so long through so much. I…I promise you Rivalz…I will do whatever it takes to bring you back to us. I'm…I'm going to bring you back Rivalz. I'm…"  
Lelouch lost his voice in tears and his sobs were so loud he didn't hear the opening of the door.  
"Rivalz…I'm so sorry I never should have split from the group and you…oh god, why him?" Lelouch cried. "Rivalz I'm so sorry."  
As he shook in his sadness Lelouch felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his bloodshot, tear filled eyes, to see Milly standing over him. He continued on a moment, gazing at his childhood friend, and the girl Rivalz loved, before turning away in shame.  
"It's not your fault Lelouch," said Milly.  
"M.M said he was _my_ squire," said Lelouch. "Whose fault is it if not my own?"  
"It's Bloodbeard," said Milly. "Bloodbeard and the UFD."  
"He wouldn't have gotten hurt if he didn't choose to follow me," said Lelouch. "How did he even find me that day?"  
"I don't know," said Milly. "But he always said that you were his best friend and that you always would be. No matter what you did."  
Milly's kind words only made Lelouch feel more miserable. Rivalz was a true and worthy friend, who did not deserve one as untrue and unworthy as he.  
"I'm going to fix this," said Lelouch. "I'll do whatever it takes to bring him back. Even if I have to die for it."  
"Lelouch don't say that," said Milly forcefully. "You promised Kallen to marry her and you're going to keep that promise. And your promise to Nunnally and the world. You need to live through this. It's…it's what Rivalz would want. Do you know how horribly you hurt him when you 'died'?"  
Lelouch trembled at the thought.  
"He was depressed and heartbroken," said Milly. "He tried to put on a happy face at Ashford. At least he did when I visited. Trying to…trying so hard to make me like him when….when he…"  
Milly felt her legs give way in depression. Lelouch caught her and steadied her as best as he could, letting her tears fall onto his damaged armor.  
"He…he didn't need to," she finished in tears.  
Lelouch offered whatever comfort that he could, taking another glance down at his friend, frozen by this display of emotion from his best friend and the woman he loves.  
Milly continued to cry until she felt that she couldn't stand anymore. Lelouch felt her become limp and set her down by Rivalz. Milly wiped her tears and looked at the young man.  
"I always…I always rejected him and teased him but…but I…oh god I can't find the words," said Milly. "I love him…I…I guess those words are just going to have to do."  
"Those words…are more than enough," said Lelouch.  
Milly tearfully pushed away Rivalz's hair from his face and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. But this did nothing for him. Rivalz remained silent and Milly continued to cry.  
Lelouch, unable to hold himself anymore or intrude a moment longer, silently and mournfully took his leave, closing the door behind him.  
In the hall he was alone. He was always alone he sometimes believed. Born alone and damned alone. Always alone, for each time those that would love him tried to they were hurt. He was like a walking plague that spread nothing but pain and suffering to all those whose lives he had entered.  
He fell to his knees in tears over Rivalz's fate.  
"I promise…I will…make this right," he sobbed.

"What the hell is a Meat Machine and what is he going to do with it?" growled Tohdoh unhappy that the UFD was heading to Japan.  
"I don't know, the crew made sure to take their secrets to the grave with them as soon as Lelouch stepped aboard," said Suzaku. "They did everything to keep Lelouch from finding out about their organization or gaining resources. And whatever the Meat Machine is the only thing I know for sure is that Bloodbeard wants it."  
"Knowing him it's probably some giant meat grinder," said Tamaki.  
"Given the title and his past instances of cannibalism I'd say that's an almost logical assumption," said Lloyd. "Or who knows it probably has something to do with this Eternity Chalice M.M is always complaining about."  
"The Holy Grail is something worth complaining about," said Ohgi. "Especially if it falls in the hands of that madman."  
"And it'll be falling soon," said Viletta. "The UFN is going to make their decision and either way the world is going to enter some fresh hell and the Chalice is going to come."  
"But that leads us to the question of who this new…what did the magician call it?" asked Rakshata.  
"The Fisher King," said Tohdoh. "The one who holds the Grail. Someone worthy down the bloodline of the original Fisher King. And do we know who that is? No we do not. And M.M refuses to speak in anything but riddles."  
"The man's a goddamn asshole," yelled Tamaki. "He's using us all like pawns no better than Le…"  
"Watch it," hissed Suzaku, Cornelia, and Kallen.  
"Well it's true," said Tamaki.  
"Enough," yelled Xinke. "We can't start fighting amongst ourselves again after what Rivalz did for us. What he may have sacrificed forever. It's dishonorable to him and to the cause."  
"And just what is our cause now?" asked Chiba. "Japan's in ruins, Britannia is in chaos, and the UFN is going to fall either way. What cause do we have?"  
"We're trying to stop the end of the world," said Ohgi. "I think we can all agree that that's a cause."  
"But we don't even know how we're supposed to do that," said Guilford. "Not to mention we have practically nothing but the clothes on our backs. We'd need a miracle."  
"That's why we have Lelouch," said Tohdoh. "He's the one we need. However I doubt he's in a leading mood right now."  
"Every time Lelouch tries to rise up Bloodbeard knocks him down again," said Suzaku. "Ashford, the Rapture gas, the _Ikaruga_, and now this."  
"He's determined to ruin Lelouch's state of mind no matter what," Kallen sighed sadly.  
"But why? Why does Bloodbeard hate Lelouch so much?" asked Nunnally.  
Suzaku pondered her question for a moment before he realized something.  
"He's Mordred," said Suzaku.  
"What?" asked Lloyd.  
"Amadeus Bloodbeard is just an alias," said Suzaku. "He's really Mordred Pendragon, Arthur's bastard son and murderer."  
"It should have been obvious when he chose the _Mordred_ as his personal Knightmare when he robbed the armory," said Rakshata.  
"I thought it was because he had good tastes," said Lloyd smugly.  
"That's enough you two," said Schneizel.  
"But if he's Mordred he should be dead," said Cornelia. "Arthur was said to have slain him in battle just before he died."  
"M.M said something about that," said Tohdoh. "He said that he defeated Mordred with victory, whatever that means."  
"But why isn't he dead?" asked Kallen. "Why is he still alive and tormenting Lelouch?"  
"When Lelouch and I fought Ferdinand he called Lelouch the Scion of Pendragon," said Suzaku. "I don't know if that's because he has Arthur's powers or…I don't know. All I do know is that Bloodbeard has been hurting Lelouch mercilessly and I won't stand for it. Forcing him to watch C.C be cannibalized, destroying Ashford, attempting to rape Nunnally, and now this with Rivalz. He's a monster worse than anything ever seen before."  
"Speaking of monsters, what are we going to do about this villain Red-Cap?" asked Jeremiah. "I'm partial to torture myself."  
"Right behind you there buddy," said Tamaki.  
"We could ask Lelouch to force him to divulge all information he has on the UFD," suggested Viletta.  
"The man just saw his one of his closest friends rendered catatonic, we should be respectful and give him time," said Xinke. "Besides I have a feeling if Lelouch found out about Red-Cap we'd get nothing but a bloodied corpse."  
"What are you saying?" asked Nunnally, feeling a slight pang of fear.  
"Lelouch might not be the evil demon we were all lead to believe in but one thing about him is true from all our past experiences with him it is that he is ruthless beyond comprehension," said Tohdoh. "He won't kill Red-Cap for this, he'll destroy him. Savagely shred him apart, set him aflame, and watch him burn away."  
"You're making him sound like a psychopath," said Kallen.  
"I wouldn't say psychopath but he's most likely under severe mental stress that could result in violent and uncontrollable behavior," said Nina.  
"Severe mental stress is putting what Lelouch has suffered through mildly," said Cornelia. "His whole life has been suffering and pain. Even in his dreams he's tormented by that psychopath."  
"If Lelouch is in such a terrible mental state then perhaps it would be best if he laid down his sword," said Schneizel.  
"That's not the Lelouch I know," said Suzaku. "Even torn to shreds Lelouch will fight although…although I agree with you. When Lelouch told me about his dream I wanted to take his place. To suffer for him but…I can't. I hate it but M.M is right and Lelouch has to fight. He swore to and he vowed right in front of my eyes but…but I don't know how much more he can take before he breaks."  
"Speaking of breakings what about the UFN?" asked Tamaki.  
"I tried to get in communication with them but I haven't gotten anything through so far," said Nina.  
"There's nothing we can do," said Tohdoh. "We have no choice but to let the UFN declare their decision. After that the real war begins."  
"Hopefully Bloodbeard's still clueless about who the new Fisher King is," said Xinke. "If he's not sure of who the Fisher King is then we're at least on an even ground."  
"But if the UFD takes control they'll be able to share information on a global scale," said Guilford. "I don't see any possible way for us to get ahead."  
Nunnally suddenly felt her body become weak and tired as the question of the Fisher King raised more conversation.

Lelouch looked at the sword in his hands. The great blade of the Once and Future King. All the power it channeled from the heart of C's World and he had so little time to master it.  
"If I were truly worthy maybe I'd have won by now," he mused.  
Lelouch didn't need to look behind him. He could practically fear the wizard behind him, sitting in the garden's grass, enjoying its untouched beauty.  
"What do you want me to say?" asked Lelouch.  
M.M said nothing.  
"They're going to disband," said Lelouch. "That's the choice of the UFN isn't it?"  
M.M still refused to speak.  
"Then all is lost," said Lelouch. "I've failed again and with all my strength, all my knowledge, and all my power there is nothing I can do to remedy this sickness my enemy has brought about. The enemy Arthur kept alive. Why? Why did he allow Mordred to survive? Should I even be concerned? One of my dearest friends is hurt badly and I can't even feel the rage to kill his attacker? And what has rage done for me before? Nothing and hope has not been with my either. False hope. That's all it's ever been. And if the UFN falls then what hope have we all? Who or what will we turn to?"  
Lelouch sighed sadly and slumped not truly expecting a reply.  
"They will look…to you," he heard a voice say.  
He gasped; it was not the voice of M.M. He turned around only to find himself alone in the garden. He rubbed his eyes to be sure if he was being tricked by visions or not and when he opened them he saw a vision to be tricked by. A path leading up to a glorious castle where held on the highest pole on the tallest tower a magnificent flag bearing a golden dragon with Geass in its eye flew proudly and strongly.  
Lelouch rubbed his eyes again and found himself back in Schneizel's garden. Only this time he was not alone. Standing before him in a silent and slightly shocked radiance was the crimson angel he so longed wished to be blessed by.  
Kallen looked down at the sad and shaken Lelouch, her eyes filled with a quivering yet warm worry. She walked to Lelouch, who appeared as a sailor who had not seen dry land in centuries, and knelt down onto her knees. Their hearts nervous and excited, frightened and at the same time happy, were overtaking their minds and their wills and forced them into an embrace. Their tongues tasting deep of the others flavor until the need for oxygen became so great if felt as if they were drowning. As Kallen drank in the air Lelouch satisfied himself by sucking her neck like the Nosferatu of legend in the dark and ancient corners of the world.  
"Lelouch," she moaned. "We…we shouldn't."  
"Kallen," he gasped. "Please, if this is the eve of doomsday then let me know you as I would know my bride. Give me peace in a lifetime of war oh Avenging Angel of Japan, this humble sinner begs that of you."  
Lelouch pulled from his pocket Kallen's crimson headband which he placed so delicately and lovingly upon her brow as if it were the crown of a queen. His beloved queen who gazed with shimmering sapphire eyes at her king, awed by his loving request, and moved by his gentility and affection.  
She rose to her feet, pulling him up as if pulling him from damnation, and leading him out of the garden, to find a private place to be alone.

Milly watched the movements of the hands on the clock on the desk next to Rivalz's bed. So little time remaining until the decision that would write the world's destiny would be made and Rivalz didn't even seem to realize it. He didn't even realize Milly was so closely snuggled to him stripped bare like when Ferdinand held her captive.  
"All that teasing," she said removing his shirt. "I always had feelings for you. Surely you knew that. You _know_ that I mean."  
She pinched one of his nipples with her fingers while giving a lusty little lick into his ear. Rivalz gave no sign of sensation which saddened Milly even more. If he were returned he would be blushing seven shades of red seeing her so bare. The happy image in her head she snuggled closer, pressing her naked breasts onto his torso trying to give some comfort.  
"Come back to me," she moaned. "An order from Madam President."  
She kissed him on the lips, feeling to her as cold as a statue, but kissed all the same and placed one of his hands upon her bottom.  
"I love you," she whispered.

The meeting had broken up and now the Black Knights who had not split into separate parts of the mansion sat in the lounge where Tamaki prepared drinks, wishing Rivalz were helping him.  
"It'll be noon in just two hours," said Xinke. "And we still can't raise the UFN."  
"What would we say to persuade them if we could?" asked Cornelia.  
"If we had gone to them the minute we heard about the situation we could have shown our Geass and had Lelouch give his say, that might have done something," said Ohgi.  
"There's no point in dwelling about the past when the future is undecided," said Tohdoh.  
"Speaking of decisions what have they decided?" asked Viletta. "Are they going to stay united or fall?"  
"Either way Bloodbeard is poised to bring them to ruin," said Xinke. "He already has the UFD poised to take over."  
"Then all would seem to be lost," said Guilford.  
"I refuse to believe that," said Tohdoh. "There has to be a way to fight back."  
"If there is I'm not seeing it," said Tamaki. "We have no army, no weapons, and are pretty much stranded here with no way of doing anything other than twiddle our thumbs and wait for hell to come to earth."  
"I'll admit it does seem rather grim," said Schneizel.  
"But if we give up now then Bloodbeard has one," said Ohgi. "And what about the Fisher King? If we can just find out who that will be then we still might have a chance."  
"You heard what M.M said about the Chalice," said Chiba. "In order to claim and use it one must be completely honest in their attentions. To bare their entire soul for judgment or be sent into oblivion. What kind of soul would be honestly willing to do that?"  
"The kind of soul who has laid down his soul before," said Tohdoh. "Lelouch is the one who will decide this."  
"Putting all our faith into one guy? Kind of risky," said Tamaki. "Especially since…well everything."  
"I'm going out on faith Tamaki," said Tohdoh. "Right now that's all we are left with. It's like Viletta said earlier we are left praying for a miracle. And let's hope it happens because God knows we need one."

Lelouch ran his hand across Kallen's naked back, thinking how he could be so cruel to love her so much. She slept with a smile on her face, happily dreaming after such wonderful love making. Lelouch wondered what she was dreaming about. Perhaps a happy marriage between the two of them filled with beautiful children whom they both loved dearly and kept safe from whatever harm existed in the world.  
Lelouch kissed her forehead tenderly and pulled the covers over her form before exiting the room not because he didn't want to be in her presence but because there was somewhere he felt like he needed to go.  
He found his way to the cells of Schneizel's manor where the survivors of the counterattack were being held. Lelouch, with Geass filled eyes, found the only one that mattered. A man with an injured foot and a patched eye.  
"Red-Cap?" Lelouch asked.  
Red-Cap merely spat at Lelouch. Lelouch opened the cell door and walked in, sword in hand.  
"I'm not going to tell you anything," spat Red-Cap.  
"Then Bloodbeard obviously didn't warn you about me," said Lelouch giving an angry scowl.  
Lelouch's Geass burned as bright as hellfire. His time to grieve had come to an end and such tender feelings that which he showed Kallen were reserved for those close to him. Those close like Rivalz whom Red-Cap had so wounded.  
"My friend lies hurt because of you and your UFD stand ready to ruin the world I built for men like him," said Lelouch, grabbing Red-Cap by the neck.  
He pulled the villain up to eye level.  
"I will not drown in my misery, not this time. I have shed my tears for Rivalz's condition, one I will cure, and this decision will have my input," growled Lelouch. "But first things first: I order you to tell me everything you know about Bloodbeard's Meat Machine?"  
Lelouch's command rewrote Red-Cap's mind and he was forced into compliance.  
"The Meat Machine is a massive sacrificial altar that plays a role in a ritual that will allow him to corrupt the Collective Unconscious of C's World using the Eternity Chalice," said Red-Cap. "Only with the destruction of numerous souls can there be enough spiritual energy to strike the divine. It is also Bloodbeard's home and castle, built in the shape of a massive dark tower where he eats, sleeps, and fucks."  
"That's all I needed to know for now," said Lelouch.  
The Geass ended and Lelouch threw Red-Cap to the ground. He then took the sword in both hands.  
"This is for Rivalz," said Lelouch. "I can forgive actions against myself but against my family…_never_."  
The sword fell.

"My friends," said Bloodbeard. "My creations and my dear partners in the UFD. The time for our victory is at hand. The final day approaches."  
He stood proudly on a platform where microphones attached to speakers made his voice boom so loudly that he could in some twisted way call it mightier than the voice of God. The members of the UFD also heard the message and were seen only in silhouette on monitors handled by their ambassadors. The Infected cheered at their master's great and fiery spirit, his wounds dealt to him by Lelouch finally healed.  
"And on that day," he continued. "The UFN, trembling in fear of my awesome might will finally disband and the Chalice will fall to the Worthy One and I shall take it and with it I shall bathe this world in darkness. And you my friends will be my warlords as we take the shattered remains of the old world and forge it into a world befitting our desires. There is only one who can stop us. Lelouch VI Britannia, where are you now? I'll tell you. He is huddling in the dark, broken and afraid, shattered by the might of our collective power. For those of you who believe that even without Lelouch or the Black Knights to protect them, the people of the world will fight back, let me tell you this…they will lose. They will lose because while they arrogantly and foolishly frolicked in peace, letting their warriors grow tired and their weapons dusty, we were at the ready, training, planning, and preparing for this moment. When the world realized that it was too sick to possibly survive as it is now and needed a massive change. We are the change, we are the future, and we are the law. We are the Gods of a New World, to whom the people will worship and fall under because they will realize that all the kind gods and beloved deities they thought loved them, abandoned them long ago. Abandoned them into a world of chaos and disorder and when they realize this they will graciously follow their new leaders, their new kings and queens, their new gods and goddesses, and all will be as it should be. There are those who would say, how can such a mighty alliance as ours possibly survive when we all hunger for the same rare and delicious fruit of power? I have the answer. We will be just as we always were, only better. Will we fight each other? Yes, but we will also befriend one another. We're barbarians all of us, but much more civilized barbarians than those who have come before us. And you should all know that I, Amadeus Bloodbeard, the man who dreamed this ambitious dream which we all now share, am always willing to equalize any situation with the sharpness of my spear, my teeth, and my power. Power I will use to tear apart the final wall that bares our path. I will tear apart the old world with my bare hands for there is no one, not even God, whose power could ever hope to match mine. I have already brought Japan to its knees and mighty Britannia herself is in disarray. The Chinese Federation, the EU, they will suffer the same fate if they dare to oppose us. They think this is a war but they are wrong. My friends this is not a war this is destiny. Our destiny."  
The Infected cheered and the delegates of the UFD members clapped to Bloodbeard's speech and he stood proudly above all others.  
Behind his platform the great instrument of his final triumph was being constructed by the Japanese people who had survived the fall of Tokyo, and others whom had been ensnared by the Infected form all over the country. They were made into slaves, worse than how they were treated by the Britannian occupants who once lorded over them, and wished death would great them and save them from a life under such evil.  
In the distance, away from the crowd of Infected a lone figure stood amongst the rubble, his scarred face furrowed in disgust and hatred.  
"He's magnificent isn't he?" asked the werewolf.  
Gino turned and saw the black leather clad figure of Lucario Bradley, one a Knight of the Round known as the Vampire of Britannia, now the personal Werewolf of Bloodbeard. Bradley was a murderer who used the honor of his position to slaughter without conscience, slain by Kallen Kozuki along with his bodyguards. He never would have lasted under the reign of Nunnally the Gentle, but under the command of Amadeus Bloodbeard the killer knight seemed to have finally found his true place in the world.  
"Magnificent?" said Gino. "He's a monster and you follow him blindly like the dog you are."  
"When God gives you a command are you not expected to obey?" Bradley countered.  
"He's not God, he's just the type of menace we both swore an oath to protect Britannia from," said Gino.  
"And now here we stand on the winning side," said Bradley.  
"I'm not on your side," said Gino. "Because of him I'm not on anyone's side anymore."  
"You have only yourself to blame Weinberg," said Bradley. "You and that worthless eleven Kozuki. If only his greatness will allow me to destroy her but alas he had not yet given me my orders and thus I must hold until he deems me worthy of carrying out his commands."  
"Do you hear yourself?" asked Gino. "Is or was there any honor in you?"  
"Honor?" laughed Bradley. "There was never any room in the world for honor Weinberg. Not in the old and certainly not in the new. The human race stopped caring about honor and justice long ago. Such concepts are things of the past while the future stands before us. The future is Amadeus Bloodbeard, the Underground Fellowship of Dictators, and the new world that will come."  
"There is no new world Bradley, surely you know that," said Gino. "He doesn't want to make the world anew; he wants to destroy it plain and simple."  
"So what?" asked Bradley. "It doesn't matter. None of it matters. I don't care if the world is destroyed or rebuilt in the image of the glorious one in red, so long as it is his whim I am happy."  
"More like you're happy you can indulge yourself in your sickness," said Gino. "You and he deserve each other Bradley. If he's this God of Armageddon then certainly you are his prophet."  
"That I am Judas, that I am," said Bradley.  
The two former Knights, both now filthy with dishonor turned their attention once more to Bloodbeard as he held his fists high in the air and laughed triumphantly.  
"Are you thinking of trying to stop this?" asked Bradley.  
"No, I know it wouldn't matter," said Gino. "What's done is done and the rest is inevitable. And I'm forced to live, scarred and cursed with the shame of my actions. Do whatever your vile master wants you do to lapdog. I've had enough."  
Gino sped off into the distance, never to be seen by Bradley's eyes again.

Kaguya and Tianzi sat in their cell alone and upset, the latter girl holding onto her friend.  
"What's going to happen to us?" she asked.  
"I don't know," said Kaguya. "But we cannot give up hope even when everyone else has."  
"How can you say that when Bloodbeard has ruined everything?" asked Tianzi.  
"He has not ruined our friendship," Kaguya said, tightening her grip on her friend's hand. "Or our friendships with Nunnally and Kallen and everyone else."  
"Will they come?" asked Tianzi.  
"I have faith in Master Zero," said Kaguya. "We will be saved."

"You can't be serious," said Ohgi glaring at Tamaki. "A tontine?"  
"It couldn't hurt," said Tamaki. "Given the odds and everything we're up against shouldn't one of us come out with something?"  
"If I didn't know that you were an idiot I'd smack you upside the head," said Viletta. "Besides if we did a tontine then the only one who would unquestionably survive would be Lelouch. He's immortal remember."  
"Yeah, which makes me think, will that happen to us?" asked Tamaki. "I mean do we need to steal an immortal's immortality or is it naturally given?"  
"That's a question best asked for the wizard," said Tohdoh.  
"I'd like to talk to him a less as possible," said Tamaki. "The man's a psycho."  
"Perhaps but his words have been of some benefit to us," said Tohdoh. "Warnings of the traitor, the invasion, and forcing us into unity."  
"Those are also the examples of why we can't trust him," said Tamaki. "The guy isn't…"  
"Tamaki he's fought this war before," said Tohdoh. "His is a necessary evil I believe. And past has shown us on the side of necessary evil before and when we turned on that necessary evil it came back to haunt us."  
"How long is that sword going to be over our heads?" moaned Tamaki.  
"For as long as it takes," said Tohdoh. "We wronged Lelouch and now it is up to us to make it right."  
"I thought we only agreed to work with him because he was our best hope at beating Bloodbeard?" said Tamaki.  
"He's not a weapon he's a human being," said Cornelia. "A hurt and tormented human being who needs help after being tortured and plagued his entire life."  
"Well not to sound cold but that's not really our problem isn't it?" said Tamaki.  
"It is our problem," said Tohdoh. "I'm beginning to believe we were destined to be with Lelouch. Even if events of the past had played out differently we still might have naturally been drawn to him."  
"Now you're talking crazy," said Tamaki.  
"No, I believe that there have been forces beyond anyone's control that have influenced all our lives," said Tohdoh. "Whether they are forces of good or evil I cannot say but then again who can truly sort out the meanings of atrocities…and miracles. Perhaps we're being blessed by miracles and we just don't know it and have been taking the miracles we've already been given for granted. Our friends, our children, and the sunrise. Miracles we took for granted and are still being blessed with even now. Perhaps Lelouch isn't a man who can work miracles after all. Perhaps he is a miracle."  
"Well when that miracle meets up with Red-Cap he's going to show him straight to the pearly gates," said Tamaki.  
"I do not doubt that once his grief has passed he will be filled with rage," said Tohdoh. "But that's the thing about miracles. They surprise you."

"I never forgive those who harm my family," said Lelouch as he walked away from Red-Cap's cell.  
The soldier who hurt Rivalz lay injured. Injured but alive when Lelouch felt in all good conscience he was clear to kill him.  
"You…are as much a coward as that boy," mocked Red-Cap.  
Lelouch thought of Rivalz when he brought the sword down. He thought of how he loved Rivalz like a brother. He, Suzaku, and even Rolo were better brothers to him than those with whom he had been raised with. Rivalz would have not been cruel to the man who sat before Lelouch on his knees and to kill in his name…Lelouch believed that to be an insult to his kind friend.  
Rivalz was no coward in Lelouch's eyes. He was kind, far kinder than he was, and he would not insult his friend.  
He made his way back to Kallen's room and found her still sleeping. He looked at the electronic clock on the bedside table and saw the time. 2:00 P.M meaning there were only four hours remaining. Four hours until the UFN made its inevitable decision.  
_"They will look to you,"_ the voice that was not M.M's said.  
Right before he had the vision of the marble castle. He looked back at Kallen, still dreaming, and thought she was dreaming about them living in a castle as king and queen. King and queen proceeding over their friends, family, and countrymen residing in the castle and lands before them. Without fear or pain or suffering and in which Lelouch ruled with kindness instead of hate. Perhaps if he had been kind when he became emperor so much pain could have been avoided. It would have taken longer for him to unite the world but in the end it would have been worth it.  
"The choice is nigh," whispered the wizard standing before Lelouch in the dark room.  
"I have a feeling you mean more than the choice of the UFN," said Lelouch.  
"That is correct," said M.M. "You must make a choice Lelouch. You can stay here with your soldiers who are losing morale or…I can give you the chance to stand up against the coming terror. To be the one the people will look to when the UFN falls."  
"So they are going to disband," said Lelouch.  
"Yes, but if you take this urgent moment to fight your example will give hope to the world," said M.M.  
"How can I give them hope? I was the Demon who oppressed them," said Lelouch.  
"And Bloodbeard is the Titan who threatens to destroy them," said M.M. "This is the crucial moment Lelouch. Stand up to evil or lie down and let the world slip into chaos. This choice will decide the world Lelouch. Choose wisely."  
Lelouch was silent, looking at the sword in his hand and then at his sleeping queen.  
"There is no choice wizard," said Lelouch. "I swore I would build a world where Kallen and I would be happy together. And not just her but for my friends like Suzaku, Milly, and Rivalz, who himself made a choice probably no different from the one I face. To stand up and fight or sit down and let people tear themselves apart. To honor him and those who I have already loved and lost I will stand up to battle this evil. But…there is one question M.M. Why is Mordred Pendragon alive? The legends say he died when he killed Arthur."  
"That is for another time Lelouch," said M.M. "But for now, if you are serious, walk through the door and you will be standing between your enemy and your gift to the world. Be strong, my young Dragonslayer."  
Lelouch chuckled.  
"How much do I remind you of Arthur?" asked Lelouch.  
"More than you think," said M.M with a smile. "You're both headstrong dreamers who never back down. And that's only the start. When the battle is lost and won, you will be shown your connection to the Once and Future King of Britannia and realize your place as Arthur's heir."  
"Arthur's heir?" asked Lelouch.  
"Survive and you will find out," said M.M. "Now, out the door lad and onto battle. Your champion will mind the fort."  
"There's no one else I'd trust," said Lelouch.  
He took one final glance at the sleeping Kallen and kissed her tenderly like the prince of a fair tale.  
"Through the door you say?" asked Lelouch.  
"Through the door," said M.M.  
Lelouch walked by the wizard and to the bedroom door and walked into another part of the world. Far from his loved ones and ready to face those who hated him.

Bloodbeard walked with Bradley at his side and one thousand Infected at his back. He marched with a wide and demented smile to the headquarters of the UFN which would soon become the headquarters of his own master organization the mighty UFD.  
"Stay here with the boys and in about say…twenty minutes or so tear everyone and everything apart," said Bloodbeard. "But if you find that Kaguya bitch and the Chinese brat take them alive and you and I can split them between us on the corpses of those other losers."  
"Which one do I get boss-beard?" asked Bradley.  
"Boss-beard? I like that. I like that a lot," said Bloodbeard. "As for the bitch dilemma, I'll take the Japanese girl and you take the Chinese empress."  
"But she's a wuss," moaned Bradley.  
"And she'll beg more than Kaguya would," said Bloodbeard with a smirk.  
"Oh, boss-beard you're the best," said Bradley.  
"This I know," said Bloodbeard.  
He continued onward alone, his spear in hand and his tongue hungrily licking his teeth. He reached the door to the council chamber and opened it wide, presenting himself before the terrified sheep of the UFN.  
All over the world communication was being restored so the world could see their leaders shatter before the Mad Titan.  
"United Federation of Nations and people of the world, I am Amadeus Bloodbeard," he roared. "Bloodbeard's Week is now over and the decision is at hand. If you disband right now then you will survive but if you dare to stand before me I will destroy you all. Have you made your decision my friends?"  
The new chairman rose from his seat.  
"We have," he said. "Amadeus Bloodbeard, even if it means the enslavement of my people and the people of the world we chose to take this choice to survive and have thus decided to…"  
"Stand united," roared the voice of Lelouch VI Britannia bursting through some unknown door.  
Shocked gasps and awes filled the room and only Bloodbeard stood steady. Angry but steady.  
"United Federation of Nation and people of the world, I am Lelouch VI Britannia," he roared. "I come here to say that we must refuse the threats of this madman."  
"Why would these people take the orders of a man like you?" yelled Bloodbeard. "You are the Demon Emperor who enslaved the world and would have won if not for your false idol Zero, another ploy in your plot to rule the world. I offer them a chance to live in a world…"  
"You do not want life Bloodbeard," yelled Lelouch. "This man does not wish for conquest. He wishes for the absolute destruction of the world. Already he has his hordes at the ready to destroy this building and your individual nations. Death was going to come to you either decision you made. He lied to all of you."  
"As have you Lelouch," yelled Bloodbeard. "You have lied to and killed thousands and now you come here and have the nerve to call me out. What would you offer to these people if they dared make the foolish choice to stand up against me? The God of Armageddon you, you Demon. What can you possibly offer to the people you lied to and mistreated that would possibly make them want to stand united under your banner?"  
Lelouch and Bloodbeard's eyes were locked on each other until Lelouch broke to look at the delegates. Their eyes were filled with feelings of distrust, hatred, and fear of both him and Bloodbeard.  
"There…is nothing I can say to make people believe how truly repentant I feel," said Lelouch getting to his knees. "I can only show how I wish to make up for what I've done…by cutting off your head."  
"Bring it on," growled Bloodbeard, drawing his spear.  
Lelouch leapt up with his sword in hand and charged at his enemy with the whole world watching.

**Author's note: Bloodbeard's Week is over and the Battle for the UFD is underway.  
Next turn-The Demon, the Titan, and the World**


	17. The Demon, the Titan, and the World

**Chapter Seventeen: The Demon, the Titan, and the World.**

Kallen woke up with a start, as if a great shock had just coursed through her body.  
"Lelouch," she gasped.  
She darted around the room and could find no trace of him. Her heart raced with fear and panic.  
"H…has he left me again?" she gasped in worry.  
She quickly dressed and went to the door which with the knob already opening. Kallen tensed in anticipation, wondering if it was Lelouch or another enemy.  
"Kallen?" asked Chiba opening the door.  
"Chiba? Where's Lelouch?" asked Kallen. The elder woman grabbed Kallen by the wrist and led her along to the longue where the television had suddenly been turned on to reveal an impossible sight.  
Lelouch was half a world away fighting sword to spear with his archenemy.  
"What the hell is going on?" yelled Tamaki.  
"This has M.M's trickery all over it," said Jeremiah.  
"What was he thinking?" growled Suzaku. "Lelouch barely had time to recover from his previous wounds and now he sends him back to the man who caused him so much pain?"  
"Why" asked Nunnally, her eyes becoming wet with tears. "Why would he do this?"  
"Because it is what is needed," said M.M.  
The wizard sat at the bar with a drink floating in the air.  
"Why the hell did you send him straight to Bloodbeard M.M?" Kallen yelled. "Why?"  
"Because today is still day seven and the choice has been made though not spoken," said M.M. "The UFN stripped Kaguya of all power and had her and her only supporter Tianzi locked away. They wished to obey Bloodbeard's wish to disband. But Lelouch has interrupted that choice and now does what he was born to do. To be the world's idol of hope and strength and justice. He is very inexperienced in role as God-King but this is necessary. He must show courage and fortitude when others do not even at the cost of his life."  
"Cost of his life?" gasped Kallen. "But…but Lelouch is immortal."  
"She's right," said Cornelia, internally trembling in fear for her brother.  
"And Bloodbeard carries a weapon not forged of mortal steel," said M.M. "A weapon much like Caledflwch, forced in C's World known thus as C's Metal. Indestructible on earth and able to bring pain to an immortal and even slay an immortal despite the Code."  
"But…but I've seen Lelouch land blows on Bloodbeard with Caledflwch before," said Suzaku.  
"Yes and it hurt him," said M.M. "Even when he first appeared it hurt him but he was able to push beyond the pain. A weapon is only as strong as the warrior who holds it and weapons cast in C's Metal are able to channel the power of Geass in ways that are both terrifying and incredible. Lelouch can channel the power of the God-King through his sword as Bloodbeard can cast his power through his spear, the same spear he used in battle long ago."  
Tohdoh listened intensively and put the great puzzle together. He then turned his attention back to the battle of the UFN.  
"But how…"  
"That's worth discussing later Suzaku," said Tohdoh. "We need to get to the UFN M.M, Bloodbeard is with his hordes and we should be there with Lelouch."  
"He's right," said Jeremiah. "Perform your magic wizard and take us to his majesty's side."  
"In time," said M.M. "But for now Lelouch must fight alone and inspire the world that hates and fears him to unite under his banner."  
"Do you want Lelouch to die so badly?" cursed Kallen tears flowing from her eyes.  
"No, I want him to lead," said M.M.

Lelouch parried a blow from Bloodbeard's spear with his sword, sensing as if from sixth sense that the weapon was something to fear.  
He and Bloodbeard were close in combat once again. Their eyes were locked in a battle of wills.  
"I'm actually surprised you're here and not weeping over poor Rivalz," mocked Bloodbeard.  
"Don't you dare say his name," growled Lelouch.  
"What? No question as to how I know? Or how I could hear your anguish, your pain, and your suffering right through the ears of my dear slave Euphemia?" laughed Bloodbeard. "Alas poor Rivalz, I did not know him well."  
With all of his strength Lelouch forced against Bloodbeard's spear and caused the villain to lose balance, allowing Lelouch an opportunity to cut his foe, but Bloodbeard was quick to recover and deflected the blow.  
"Is Red-Cap still alive?" asked Bloodbeard. "If not I'm not surprised. If he is…I'm still not surprised. You're a weakling Lelouch, physically and psychologically. Trying to retain humanity by not taking bloody vengeance? You'll just have to admit that you have no humanity or any form of courage and just plain fucking die."  
Lelouch slashed again but Bloodbeard dodged and used his spear to trip Lelouch. As Lelouch was falling Bloodbeard quickly took aim at his enemy's back but instead of striking flesh, he struck cement. His eyes widened in surprise before he next beheld an incoming fist that slammed right into his nose.  
He clutched his bleeding nose and saw Lelouch, the power glowing over him.  
"Fast learner," he noted. "But not fast enough I can assure you. If only little Rivalz were faster maybe he wouldn't be a useless vegetable he is now."  
_'He's trying to get inside my head,'_ thought Lelouch. _'I can't become unfocused by his antics. He's right though; I'm only learning the power through trial and error and haven't trained the slightest with it.'_  
Lelouch avoided a blow from Bloodbeard's spear.  
_'I'm not here to kill him,'_ thought Lelouch. _'At least not now. I just need to fight him off the island and keep the UFN united. If they fall everything I've sacrificed will be made worthless. He'll have turned every dream and hope of those I love into shame and rubble and I will not allow that.'  
_He slashed out again but Bloodbeard was quick with his spear and blocked the attack.  
"I wonder why you didn't kill Red-Cap, if he is alive," laughed Bloodbeard. "Losing your taste for bloodshed? Trying to hold onto whatever delusion of humanity you have in that hallow head of yours? How…pathetic, I mean really, trying to better yourself from the miserable wannabe demon you were, I mean are, no wait…you weren't much of anything now were you. You were a louse prince, a lousy friend, a lousy lover, a lousy brother, a lousy rebel, and the most lousy demon every. How could anyone have taken you seriously? I bet little Shirley would have just loved to such my…"  
"Shut up," Lelouch yelled, forcing back on the spear focusing all his rage and power into his push.  
He pushed Bloodbeard through the wall and out of the conference room.  
"I would like nothing more than for you to shut the hell up," Lelouch muttered.  
"What have you done?" yelled a delegate. "He'll destroy us all for sure you villain."  
"He was going to kill you all anyway," said Lelouch. "There never was a choice. He decided your fate long ago and only set up this choice to frighten you and make you appear as worms before him and his Underground Fellowship of Dictators."  
"Why should we believe a word out of your mouth Demon?" yelled another delegate. "Are you not Lelouch VI Britannia, the Demon who held us captive and enslaved the world?"  
"I am," Lelouch admitted. "I am but that was so the world's hatred could be purged. To unite the world under one single enemy. Me. But this isn't about me or about what I've done. I am damned for that but now I only wish to stop the damnation of the world. The damnation Bloodbeard threatens to bear down using the Holy Grail itself."  
"Liar," yelled a delegate. "The Grail is a myth. You are merely trying to gain control of the world with your henchman Bloodbeard."  
"Henchman?" yelled Bloodbeard coming from his hole.  
He aimed his angered eyes at the delegate who called him such and threw his spear. Lelouch activated his powers and with the speed of a superman he leapt and caught the spear in his hand just before it struck the delegate in the chest. Lelouch then leapt back towards Bloodbeard, the delegates and the world seeing the power surrounding his body, with all intent of running Bloodbeard through on his own spear. However Bloodbeard was just as quick as Lelouch and caught him by the spear and with the strength of a titan he threw his enemy down to the floor.  
"Now stay down while I kill these jerks," said Bloodbeard.  
"But…but we've decided," begged the chief delegate. "We'll disband as you command, adhere to your orders."  
"Then die along with your rat hole nations," said Bloodbeard. "I have a whole horde of Infected in need of an international dish and I've promised them you. So just lay back and think delicious thoughts while I spear you all to death. By the way where are Kaguya and Tianzi, I want to 'spear' them too."  
Lelouch suddenly realized what Bloodbeard was questioning. Where were Kaguya and Tianzi?  
"I hoped to make the little bitches watch and squeal like little piglets while I roasted you all in a barbeque," laughed Bloodbeard.  
The doors then burst open and the two questioned young ladies were being dragged by the hair into the room by Bradley followed by the horde.  
"I found them for boss-beard," said Bradley, holding both girls up.  
"Nice work Brad, and with the UFN's decision made you can just get those two and everyone else ready while I kill my archenemies," said Bloodbeard.  
He leapt down to Lelouch and kicked him onto his back, knocking Caledflwch out of his hands while doing so and soon stood over him with his feet on Lelouch's hands and the spear over his head.  
"I know who you are," said Lelouch.  
"Slow learner," laughed Bloodbeard, raising the spear.  
Lelouch cast a glance over at his sword.  
"Faster than you think," said Lelouch.  
He felt the power surge through him with all his strength he threw Bloodbeard off of him, the spear merely grazing his head. He then summoned the sword to his hand and in one fluid motion he brought the blade down on this enemy's spear once again.  
"They've made their choice Lelouch, you've failed again," said Bloodbeard. "Just give up and runaway with your cape between your legs."  
"I've never run from an enemy in my life," growled Lelouch.  
"No but you have left your men leaderless before," said Bloodbeard. "Left the many for the one. Now isn't that just a little illogical and just a bit of bad leadership? You're so ruled by the number one, the one person who means so much, that you completely abandon your kingdom. Very poor leadership."  
"Are you any different?" growled Lelouch. "You only care about yourself."  
"Yes but at least I'm honest about it," said Bloodbeard. "You hid behind causes, like other psychopaths often do, just like your little girlfriend Kallen."  
Lelouch felt his anger grow inside of him as all he saw was Bloodbeard's demented smile and the sound of him insulting Kallen, not hearing the screams of those who the Infected were already attacking until Kaguya, defying Bradley's grip called out his name.  
"Lelouch, you have to save us," she yelled before Bradley pulled her back and began to undress her and Tianzi.  
Lelouch then saw what Bloodbeard was doing. It was all chess; he could see that now, a demented and deformed version of chess but chess none the less. Bloodbeard was using the king's gambit, placing himself in front and letting his armies move around his opponent, distracting Lelouch from what was his original goal. He was there for a reason greater than revenge and Bloodbeard was in the way.  
Lelouch lightened his hold on the sword and as the hungry predator he was Bloodbeard advanced, forcing Lelouch onto his back. Just as the two were falling Lelouch smiled and Bloodbeard realized.  
"You piece of s…"  
Lelouch focused all of his strength into his legs and using the momentum of the fall flung Bloodbeard through the walls and out into the night.  
_'He'll be back but for now I have some time to work,'_ he thought.  
He ran first to Bradley who was in the middle of activating his own powers before Lelouch knocked him to the ground.  
"I might have use for you later," he muttered before turning his attention to Kaguya and Tianzi. "Are you two alright?"  
"We're not hurt," said Kaguya, holding the trembling Tianzi.  
Lelouch looked around and saw people panicking and being forced down by the Infected. He also noticed the door M.M had summoned standing in the middle of the room.  
"I need you both to follow me," said Lelouch.  
Lelouch charged through the disorderly room, slashing away Infected as they stood his way. He held tight to Kaguya's hand who in turn held onto Tianzi. He soon reached through the room and gripped the knob. But when he tried to turn it…it stuck.  
"What?" he gasped. "What the hell? M.M, open this goddamn door."

"Why isn't the door opening?" yelled Kallen.  
"Because it is not ready to open," said M.M.  
Kallen held the wizard by the collar while Cornelia held her sword to his neck. M.M merely continued drinking his drink.  
"What do you mean it isn't ready to open?" growled Cornelia.  
"It will open when Lelouch has accepted his great responsibility," said M.M.  
"Hasn't he already accepted that curse?" yelled Suzaku.  
"He has a history of saying one thing and doing the exact opposite," said M.M. "Consider this making a liar into an honest man. You'd be surprised how honest people can truly be when they are placed at the door of death."  
"Door of death?" gasped Kallen. "What are you talking about? Lelouch…Lelouch can't die…he…he…"  
"Bloodbeard's spear," said Tohdoh. "He can focus his powers through it just as Lelouch can can't he?"  
"Yes, C's Metal is an extraordinary material," said M.M.  
"But…but that means if Bloodbeard spears Lelouch...," Nunnally could hardly finish her sentence.  
"Bloodbeard's own blood has turned the spear red," said M.M.  
"It would get inside Lelouch," said Suzaku. "That…that would make him an Infected and he'd be…he'd be Bloodbeard slave and he'd…"  
"He'd be forced to give up his immortality," said Xinke. "My god."  
Kallen could only see the horrible image in her head. Her beloved Lelouch being speared and enslaved to give up his life and be devoured by Bloodbeard.  
"No," she yelled. "No, no Lelouch cannot die. I won't let him."  
"There is nothing you can do for him Kallen," said M.M. "Lelouch is destined to offer himself for humanity."  
"Lelouch has offered himself like a sacrificial lamb more than once already," yelled Ohgi. "How dare you force this upon him?"  
"You are one to speak Kaname Ohgi," yelled the wizard. "Was it not you who once led against him in a betrayal? Or you Chiba, did you not despise him for using you as a pawn? You stand there chastising me for playing him while you would be more expected to laugh at and sneer at the man."  
"We're bigger people than that," said Ohgi.  
"Are you?" said M.M. "All is well and forgiven, let bygones be bygones, and all fond forgiveness is dealt out?"  
"M.M you are really beginning to get me pissed," growled Ohgi.  
"I've been pissed with him from the start," said Tamaki.  
"How is this helping any of us?" asked Chiba. "It's like Lelouch said to the UFN. This isn't about the past."  
"But what will you do for the future?" asked M.M. "You claim to have buried the hatchet but what will you grow from that seed? Will the fires of vengeance still burn even after this threat has passed? Will you lock the man who fights and suffers away because of his crimes to you? Keep him from his bride forever and deny him love and friendship? Lock him away in a small coffin and then bury it somewhere deep? Letting him die a thousand times over?"  
"Do we appear so savage and so evil?" asked Viletta.  
"According to Bloodbeard that's exactly what mankind is," said M.M. "Savage, evil, cruel and incapable of all moral virtues of which they preach. In reality he views his Infected as the liberated forms of man, saved by devouring his flesh and his blood like the Disciples of Christ were saved by devouring the blood and body of their Lord Savior."  
"Don't tell me he thinks he's the Lord Savior," growled Tohdoh, bile rising in his throat.  
"There is a rising group, a cult if you will, that does see Bloodbeard as something akin to the god he believes himself to be," said M.M. "But that is not the point of which we spoke of earlier. Are you truly able to come together and forgive and forget? If you cannot learn forgiveness then your old wounds cannot heal and if you can never heal yourselves how can you possibly hope to heal the world?"  
"Will you just get Lelouch here safely before I burn you to a crisp," growled Kallen.  
"I'm immortal my dear, I have been burned by fires hotter than you could ever dream of," said M.M. "And I've survived them all yet not unscarred. The door will open when Lelouch is ready."

Lelouch tried again and again to open the door but nothing happened. After five tries Lelouch was forced to turn back to the terrified girls he was defending with one hand, as well as the other delegates who were being beaten by the Infected.  
Lelouch pushed both Kaguya and Tianzi behind him and used both hands to cut away the attacking Infected while trying to figure out what to do with the delegates. He needed to keep the UFN from being destroyed but he was already feeling the burning of the sword's handle.  
_'Suzaku said I work best with my back to the wall,'_ thought Lelouch. _'Time to prove him right.'  
_Lelouch assessed his situation, he was outnumbered, armed with powers he didn't fully know how to control, had people he needed to protect and even though it seemed his original power was functioning he doubted that he could command the Infected or that he would get any of them to hold still enough for him to look directly in the eye with. He needed something that would save numerous lives and dispatch numerous enemies without brining risk to the UFN and proving his ability to the world that he can thwart the man trying to burn the world. He needed a miracle, not a calculation but an actual, almost Christ-worthy miracle.  
He desperately tried to plan one out when he heard a shriek behind him and saw an Infected about to strike Tianzi.  
"STOP," he yelled.  
The adrenaline rushing through him combined with the power of the God-King, Lelouch was able to cut down the beast.  
"Are you alright?" he asked Tianzi, still looking at the now dead Infected.  
There was no response.  
"Tianzi are you alright?" he asked again.  
He turned to look at her but found that both she and Kaguya seemed frozen in place. He snapped his fingers in both their faces and yet they remained unchanged. As Lelouch puzzled this he suddenly realized how quiet it was. He looked around and saw all the Infected and the delegates all seemingly frozen in time.  
"What the hell?" he muttered.  
He wondered through the room, checking the races and responses of both the delegates and the Infected, both of which were blank as statues. Much like poor Rivalz, and although Lelouch was questioning why time has apparently frozen he none the less saw the opportunity and took it, slashing off the heads of the frozen Infected, the handle of his sword cooling and the power calming within him.  
He hacked and slashed with great speed and strength, spilling their cursed blood all over the room and onto the clothes of several of the delegates, all the while pondering why he was spared from whatever magic caused time to stop.

M.M sipped at his drink as the rest of the Black Knights save Jeremiah stood like statues.  
"Sayoko! Anya, what's wrong?" he asked frantically, trying to awaken his beloved and his adopted daughter.  
"Wizard what has happened to them?" he yelled.  
"This was what I was talking about when I said you would be needed," said M.M. "It would seem Lelouch has accidentally delved into his power and given out an order and all who heard him obeyed. I suggest you use your Geass Canceller and bring our friends out of their slumber."  
Jeremiah did so and first awoke Sayoko and Anya before proceeding to the others.  
"What the hell was that?" asked Cornelia.  
"Lelouch is exploring his powers without proper training," said M.M. "And here comes everyone's favorite psychopath."

Lelouch tried again to get a response from Kaguya or Tianzi when he heard the sound of clapping. Slow, calm clapping, with a swiftness felt from glee.  
"Well done Lamperouge, I didn't know you had it in you," said Bloodbeard, walking back into the room with his spear tucked in his armpit.  
Lelouch felt a spark of surprise when he saw his enemy walking over the unconscious form of his new mercenary.  
"Down with one punch eh?" laughed Bloodbeard. "Well he's more of a drinking, raping, and pillaging buddy to me than an actual mercenary anyway. But back to this…nice little action. A very simple order but one followed so well."  
"What are you talking about?" asked Lelouch, holding the sword tightly.  
"Don't be an idiot, you know what you've done," said Bloodbeard. "You knew what you power could do when you got it first from C.C. The power to command others. Your one limitation was that you had to make direct eye contact with your...what's the word I'm looking for, I've used it many times…oh yes… victims. Yes that's the right word, victims. I love that word. Victim, when someone is called that or made that, it gives them certain…certain distinguishing characteristics. They are never the same after."  
"What are you talking about?" yelled Lelouch.  
"I'm saying that limitation isn't a limitation anymore," said Bloodbeard. "The power of the God-King, it's called that for a reason my friend. You're less than a god but more than a man. Forces you between two worlds, but then again that's always the story with Geass, and it never has a happy ending. Just look at poor C.C. Born a slave, given power to make people love her, lived through centuries of war, plague, and heartache, and never truly loved till the day she died."  
"Died at your hand," yelled Lelouch. "On your cross, her…her flesh rotting between your teeth."  
"I floss," said Bloodbeard. "I floss and brush regularly. If my teeth have ever been seen yellow it's because I color them that way. Yellow teeth make me look more demonic and disgusting than white. But I do brush and floss regularly after every meal. And C.C was a delicious meal indeed. As I bit into her heart I could practically feel the pain she was in because you were so deeply in love with Kallen. She loved you and you didn't even realize it. She died saying she loved you and you couldn't save her. Just like what's-her-twat…oh, Shirley, that was the bitch's name. Just like Shirley."  
Lelouch tightened his grip on the sword.  
"But like I said," Bloodbeard continued. "I floss."  
He then fidgeted with something around his neck and pulled out Lelouch's rib bone. The one he pulled out when they first met.  
"I always keep this close by," he said. "Even when I transform and my clothes are torn. My very expensive clothes I might add. I always make sure that this is in my possession. Why you might ask? A trophy? Definitely, but also more but what more could there be Mr. Bloodbeard, who is much stronger, smarter, and better looking than I, Lelouch Lamperouge could ever be? Well, there is also the ever so looked over practice of voodoo. A little piece of you to make you my little puppet. I could make you dance like a monkey and laugh at every second. You do make such a lovely dancing puppet. The entire world watching the puppet in the purple tights, not noticing the red man behind the curtain getting a few things in order."  
Lelouch's muscles readied for battle.  
"Oh relax," said Bloodbeard. "We don't have to fight now. Everyone here and all the viewers at home are currently obeying your order."  
"What order?" yelled Lelouch.  
"Ha, a king who can't keep track of his orders and proclamations," laughed Bloodbeard. "Oh you are too much fun."  
Lelouch looked around once again and realized what happened.  
"A powerful speaking voice can move mountains," said Bloodbeard. "And the souls and minds of men and women everywhere. We're not too different in that way I guess."  
"I'm not like you," said Lelouch.  
"Aren't you?" countered Bloodbeard. "Did the Black Knights explain how M.M told them my tactics? Really a dumb lot you have there. But let's see how you do Lamperouge. Tell me how I see we're similar just from what I said about powerful voices."  
"You talk, that's obvious enough," said Lelouch.  
"Yes but talk to…"  
"You talk to the victims and turn them into villains," said Lelouch. "It's not that mysterious Bloodbeard. Or should I call you Mordred?"  
"Does it matter?" said Bloodbeard. "As the Bard wrote, 'call a rose by any other name, does it not smell sweet?'. Really nice guy that Shakespeare, a really fun guy too and I loved his tragedies. A few…I can't help but think he got from me. Especially some of his more bloody ones that don't seem quite memorable in the public memory. People try and forget the gore and yet they also applaud it. Don't think I'm trying to destroy mankind my friend, I am a great fan of humanity. Especially its darker aspects, after all you and I were both born from them."  
"Must you turn everything I say into a monologue?" asked Lelouch.  
"Only because you are so much fun," said Bloodbeard. "You're inferior to me but you are fun none the less. By the way you can keep calling me Bloodbeard. I do like that so much, I needed a dashing appellation and what can I say it just…sticks like glue much better than Mordred. I mean, 'more' and 'dread' sound so good together. I give the world 'more dread' than any other man alive but something about the sound of Amadeus Bloodbeard, it just sounds so good. But in all actuality I did use both names a few decades back. Amadeus Mordred, a nice compromise now that I think of it."  
"Why are you still alive?" asked Lelouch. "All the legends…"  
"You're not the only one who can make a convincing lie that the whole world can believe," said Bloodbeard. "If I hadn't come along Zero Requiem could have become a legend that would last 1600 years at best. But to answer your question…no I won't answer your question."  
"Why not?" asked Lelouch. "I can and should kill you right now."  
"You could and should but you're not going to be able to," said Bloodbeard. "Besides do you really want to end it like this? Just the two of us while the whole world watches helpless and…oh wait that's just the way you'd like it. You and me, the two most important people in the world. The great monster and the great savior. Grendel and Beowulf, nothing is original and the wheel keeps on turning."  
"I'm no hero," said Lelouch.  
"Oh I know, and I'm glad you're not deluding yourself into that either," said Bloodbeard. "Although I'm thinking that somewhere deep in that empty chasm you call a mind you actually thought you believed what you said as Zero and loved being the people's hero. Everyone loves a hero and the hero loves to be loved and keeps doing heroic things not because it's right but because he wants that love. He's desperate, he's needy, and he's our only hope. That's the truth of the world kids, heroes are addicts. They are addicts to love. They can't get enough of it and when they are no longer loved what then? What then the kiddies ask wise Mr. Bloodbeard? Mr. Bloodbeard says, 'they become villains'. But what are the people who do the right thing not because they want to be loved but because it is right? We call those people necessities. And they can either be loved or hated but either way they are necessary. You are a necessity Lelouch. You are what need happen. People need you even if they don't want you. You don't care if people love or hate you, you just know what needs to be done and you do it. They needed someone to save them and you came and it was necessary that you be the hero and when the hero was no longer needed it was necessary for you to be the villain and it was necessary that you make the hero come back. There really are no heroes and villains in the end, only necessities, what the world needs."  
Bloodbeard looked down at his feet and saw the head of an Infected Lelouch had decapitated. He picked it up and nonchalantly bit into it.  
"I'm starving," he said with his mouth full.  
"Hell of a last meal," said Lelouch.  
Bloodbeard burped aloud before wiping his bloodstained mouth with his bloodstained hands.  
"So if I'm a necessity what are you?" asked Lelouch.  
"I'm nature, I'm what _must_ happen," said Bloodbeard. "Destruction is followed by creation which is in turn followed by destruction. The wheel turns and nothing is original."  
"So all of this, all of what you're doing is happing because it _must _happen is that it?" yelled Lelouch. "You cannibalized C.C because that _must_ have been? You ruined Zero Requiem and threw the world into chaos because it was required by nature? You…you tried to rape the two people I love most in the world because it _must_ have been so? You're not a God, you're a puppet, and a worse puppet than you say I am."  
"We're all puppets aren't we?" Bloodbeard said through food filled lips. "Living according to some divine plan set by Almighty God himself? Your dad had the right idea in trying to knock the old man off. I bet he would have liked me better than my own father would have. But V.V didn't want me anywhere near his little pet project. He thought I was too extreme can you believe that?"  
"Construction a massive sacrificial alter to turn human souls into some kind of a weapon isn't extreme?" said Lelouch.  
Bloodbeard swallowed.  
"Not too different from his plan," he said. "Only mine could have possibly destroyed ninety-nine percent of the population of Earth and most likely have destroyed the fabric of reality. His would have only brought the dead back to life which, by the way thank you for stopping. I've pissed off a few people who are currently six feet under. I've lost count really of how many I've killed. Have you? Lost how many you've killed?"  
"What do I look like? Some kind of psychopath?" yelled Lelouch.  
"You wore a mask and danced around like a Prima Ballerina in the Russian Ballet," said Bloodbeard. "I call that crazy and I sometimes talk to the corpses of my victims. Isn't that right Ray? This dead thing I'm holding is Ray."  
"I have had enough of you," growled Lelouch.  
"No you haven't," said Bloodbeard. "Admit it, you find me interesting. More than that you find me the missing part of you. The part you can't stand to be without. I'm the opponent and you are the player. Why do you think you kept looking for new chess matches? It wasn't for mere gambling or because you were bored. You were looking for that person, that one person that you could never defeat and yet never truly loose to. You were looking for your enemy."  
"You are insane," hissed Lelouch.  
"I'm also right aren't I?" said Bloodbeard. "All of this is just one big chess match and I'm winning only because you've never seen a man like me before. You've never dealt with one who will go lengths even you won't go, lengths you never felt possible to go, and you're reeling from it. Reeling and trying to come back but even as I knock you down again and again you still come, never truly granting me victory and yet neither obtaining victory for yourself. I can see that in your soul because I have seen it in mine. It is the same fire my father ignited in me when I was fighting him. The fire of the archenemy that is what I heard one man call it. A fire that burns more painfully and more powerfully than the fires of love and friendship. A fire that lasts, lingers, and scars far longer than any other even when the fire is put out. You are my archenemy Lelouch, or rather…the continuation of my archenemy. My father, who cursed me on the day of what should have been my death, to wander the earth forever unsatisfied and unmotivated in my evil, to be too bored to fulfill my dream, until I found him again. Until he made himself known to all men."  
"Arthur cast a Geass on you?" said Lelouch.  
"To be too bored to do anything as fun as what I'm doing until my archenemy returned and made himself known," said Bloodbeard. "And my father was my archenemy and still is."  
"But what…"  
"The Once and Future King," said Bloodbeard. "My father's destiny to rise again when Britannia's need was greatest."  
"I'm not Arthur," said Lelouch.  
"What has that wizard been telling you?" chuckled Bloodbeard.  
"That I am his heir," said Lelouch.  
"Yes but aren't you curious as to why?" asked Bloodbeard.  
Lelouch for once in his life could not respond.  
"That's material best saved for later," said Bloodbeard. "But for right now I must bring this building and all who worked for peace in it to a crumble and thanks to you they'll be nice and still for me. But I'm not in the mood for slaughter right now. I'm more in the mood for…romance."  
Lelouch felt his stomach churn when he deduced the meaning of that word.  
"Maybe if I put Zero's mask on it'll complete Kaguya's fantasy while I…"  
Bloodbeard cut his sentence short when Lelouch sent a blast of purple lightning to destroy the head he held in his hand.  
"So it's back to physical violence eh?" asked Bloodbeard. "Works for me."  
He pulled his spear just as Lelouch was about to land a blow. They parried each other's attacks, each looking for an opening to kill.  
"You're a little more controlled," said Bloodbeard. "Not bad but…"  
"Stop talking," Lelouch hissed.  
With all of his strength Lelouch forced their joined weapon's down and made one hand free. He morphed it into a fist and punched Bloodbeard in the mouth, breaking through his teeth and reached for his tongue. He then proceeded to pull on Bloodbeard's tongue and flung him into the opposing wall, ripping the villain's tongue out in the process.  
"You talk far too much," said Lelouch as he burned the tongue with purple fire.

M.M sipped his drink while everyone had their eyes glued to the television.  
"That had to hurt," said Tamaki.  
"The man can't feel pain," said Tohdoh, recalling Bloodbeard's interrogation. "However it is satisfying knowing someone finally shut him up."  
"I'm just sad it wasn't me," said Cornelia.  
"Can Lelouch win?" asked Nunnally.  
"Of course he's going to win," said Suzaku. "Lelouch cannot be beaten down. He can't lose."  
"He has a high possibility of winning the battle," said M.M. "But the war is…"  
"M.M if you say anything about Lelouch losing, or dying, or being damned I will…"  
"Kallen please," said Nunnally.  
Kallen relented and turned back to the screen. She wanted to try and smile but she was far too worried that Lelouch might be taken from her yet again. And by that horrible monster Bloodbeard, under whom he had already suffered greatly from.  
"I don't like sitting here doing nothing," said Chiba. "There must be something we can do."  
"This is the God-King's crusade," said M.M. "He must battle through it on his own."  
Kallen heard M.M's words and felt her heart ache when she saw Lelouch charge at Bloodbeard with his sword pointing downward as if to nail in the villain.

Bloodbeard, his tongue and teeth growing fast, dodged his enemy and delivered a kick to Lelouch's face, breaking some teeth and cracking his neck in the process. Bloodbeard then sprinted towards his spear but Lelouch quickly pounced on him and began to strangle Bloodbeard with his bare hands. Lelouch tried to concentrate so that he could perhaps steal Bloodbeard's code and have him die by strangling, a better death than he had given C.C and countless others.  
He could practically feel the power course through until a sharp pain erupted from Lelouch's side.  
Bloodbeard's spear then retracted from his left side and Lelouch saw who attacked him. Bradley had awoken and was unaffected by the order, not hearing it whilst passed out. He stood over the slumping Lelouch like a wolf over a wounded rabbit. He then struck Lelouch down onto his back and helped his master to his feet.  
"Thank you Bradley," said Bloodbeard.  
He then elbowed his rescuer in the nose.  
"Only I use _my_ spear," yelled Bloodbeard. "Now kill the delegates and we can get to the raping and burning. This one is _mine_ got it?"  
"Yes sir," moaned Bradley.  
The werewolf of Bloodbeard went out to do as his master told and Bloodbeard himself stood over Lelouch with his spear to Lelouch's neck.  
"My spear is like your sword, forged in C's World," he said. "Not an earthly made weapon. Able to channel our powers like a funnel. My power is now running through you Lelouch. You will be my creature just like these losers and my former slave Euphemia."  
Lelouch cursed in pain and tried to stand but Bloodbeard held him down by placing his foot on Lelouch's chest.  
He held a smug smile as if it were he that speared Lelouch.  
"I really wish we could have drawn this out further but…I just had a great idea," he laughed. "I can make you rape Kaguya and Tianzi before Brad and I have fun with them. And then I can have you cut the head of your dumb friend Rivalz and add Milly as a bonus. I'll also make you slit Tamaki's throat, blow through Ohgi's armor, rip of Viletta's skin, disembody Chiba, bludgeon Tohdoh, gouge out Jeremiah's eyes, make Sayoko disappear for good, make Anya go far away, use Lloyd and Rakshata's bones for Knightmare parts, Guilford…well he's boring so I can't think of an ironic death for him, but Cornelia you can burn at the stake. And now we're at the big three. What should I make you do to Suzaku? Make you run him through with his own sword? A sort of poetic justice wouldn't you agree? Now…how to deal with both Kallen and Nunnally? The woman you love and your dearly beloved sister. What to do about them? I could have you do a double rape homicide on both of them? Oh that sounds nice. Hearing Nunnally beg you to stop while you're stabbing into her and at the same time you're stabbing her with a knife? Ha, ha, and the same….ha, ha would go great for Kallen. I wonder which one will hurt you more."  
Bloodbeard's laughter could be heard and acknowledge throughout the whole world. He was a ghastly and horrific creature unworthy of love or compassion.  
Lelouch was trembling in rage as he felt the poison course through his system. He would never do such evil as Bloodbeard suggested. He could not stand for it. He would die before he ever did such a thing on the whim of another.  
"My great enemy made my slave. It's too good," laughed Bloodbeard.  
Lelouch felt his body course with rage. Rage…and power.  
"I…am…no…slave," he growled.  
With all his remaining strength Lelouch grabbed the crimson spear, shaking Bloodbeard from his laughter, and at the same time gaining Bradley's attention.  
_'A funnel,'_ Lelouch thought.  
With all of his rage and hatred pointed at Bloodbeard, Lelouch willed all the power he could to burst through the weapon. The blinding purple light of the energy was too much for Bradley's eyes and Bloodbeard himself was having trouble.  
"No," he yelled. "This is my spear."  
Bloodbeard tried to keep his control over his own weapon but Lelouch's rage was incalculable and the power was intense.  
"I…wish…you dead," yelled Lelouch, all restraint gone in his mind.  
His whole body felt like it was on fire. The burning feeling ten times worse than before.  
"No," Bloodbeard roared. "No this is impossible."  
The spear was burning his hand and he could feel the pain. The purple light was growing brighter and hotter as if it were becoming a purple star. And like a great star reaching its end, the purple light erupted in a fiery and mighty explosion.

The video feed went dead and Kallen felt her heart also die. What was Lelouch's fate?  
"What the hell just happened?" Suzaku yelled.  
"Lelouch let loose his power on his enemy," said M.M. "And now the corruption flows inside of him like a poison."  
"You mean he'll be just like Euphie?" gasped Nunnally. "He'll become that monster's slave and never be able to live in the sun again?"  
"Yup," said M.M.  
"Yup? Just like that?" yelled Kallen. "There has to be something that can help Lelouch."  
"You could take his code and roast him," M.M said sarcastically.  
"Damn you wizard this is serious," yelled Jeremiah. "We must help his majesty."  
"I know this is serious," said M.M. "And I do see the hindrance an Infected Lelouch would cause."  
"Then how do we cure him?" asked Cornelia. "We can't wait for the Chalice M.M, there has to be something that can be done for him now."  
"Well…there is one thing that could cleanse our dear friend Lelouch but it is rather risky and would require a bit of a move," said M.M. "Although it would offer a more secure and permanent headquarters than the one we reside in now."  
"What are you talking about?" asked Schneizel. "You don't mean we're…"  
"Yes, and it does exist," said M.M. "Although I placed it in a world separate from this one."  
"A world separate? What the hell are you talking about?" yelled Tamaki.  
"He's talking about C's World," said Suzaku. "The dimension in which the Collective Unconscious resides. The very heart of Geass."  
"The home of God," said M.M. "Where I long ago hid the magnificent palace of the God-King who came before Lelouch."  
"Camelot?" gasped Cornelia. "The actual Camelot? The home of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table?"  
"The same," said M.M. "I suggest you all pack up and someone fetch Miss Ashford and our young friend Rivalz. And do tell the girl to put her clothes on."

Kaguya blinked her eyes twice, realizing that somehow Lelouch's order had been canceled. She looked at her friend and saw that she was moving as well. She looked over the smoke filled room and heard noises of pained movement from the delegates. They seemed alive and well from what she could hear.  
"Lelouch," she cried out. "Lelouch where are you?"  
The smoke began to clear and she and Tianzi began to crawl around for him. Eventually she felt a body at her fingertips. She was still unable to see the face and decided to feel his teeth. She put her fingers inside of his mouth and felt for the shape and texture. They were sharp but square and flat, not the fangs of Amadeus Bloodbeard.  
"Lelouch wake up," she said.  
Her plea was answered with a scream. A scream from a monster in pain. She and Tianzi looked up and as the smoke cleared they could see the forms of Bradley holding Bloodbeard in his arms. Kaguya focused as best as she could and saw why Bloodbeard was screaming so much. His right arm which held the spear to Lelouch's throat was gone. Completely blown off by Lelouch's power.  
Bradley ran fast and leapt through the hole in the wall, desperately wanting to get his master to safety.  
"We've won," she gasped. "The United Federation of Nations lives."  
Her joyful and happy cry of victory resonated with the delegates who began cheering and clapping as if the darkness had given way to the light.  
However one cry was not one of victory but of horror. Tianzi let loose a sharp and terrified scream when she saw Lelouch clearly. Kaguya turned her attention to the man she once called husband and her eyes widened with shock and with fear. Lelouch lay still and unbreathing as he did when Zero Requiem went into effect. Blood poured out of his side and his body was covered in burns and scars. The delegates were also stuck silent. The man they once considered their enemy now appeared dead after saving their lives.  
Tianzi held her ear to Lelouch's chest.  
"I can't hear his heartbeat and I don't think he's breathing," she screamed.  
Kaguya went to his side and put her fingers to Lelouch's nose.  
"There's no breath," she gasped.  
The two women heard the nervous gasps and mummers of the delegates. Kaguya looked at them and then back at Lelouch. She steeled her nerves and stood up on her feet.  
"Look here people of the world," she said as loudly and as courageously as she could. "Lelouch VI Britannia, the man who made himself a demon to save the world from damnation now lies wounded from trying to save us again. He has struck down the villain Amadeus Bloodbeard and severed his arm. He is not invincible and Lelouch has proved this. We can defeat this evil and the evil of the Underground Fellowship of Dictators but only if we stand together. Stand together and hold strong in these dark times. We cannot let our fear or our distrust blind us to the true evil that is going on. This is our world Bloodbeard wishes to threaten. Not Japan's world, not Britannia's world, or China's, it is the world all human beings share. But this  
evil wishes to destroy all of humanity with his plot and if we divide and tremble under him then we have already lost the war and this battle is meaningless and all the sacrifices of those who wished to save us and those we have loved and lost will be meaningless. We must stay strong and become united under one banner, not for one nation but for one species. The banner of the human race held by he who is now and has always been our champion: Lelouch VI Britannia. Despite all former sins he has dealt he now wishes to repent and defend us and we must offer forgiveness. Then perhaps we can all be redeemed for our own misdeed with Lelouch leading us into a new age of redemption instead of Bloodbeard's age of madness. Long live Lelouch, the savior of mankind."  
A small cheer from one voice was joined by another.  
"Long live Lelouch," yelled Tianzi.  
The two girls repeated the chant and the shocked delegates continued to listen. Many still had hatred and distrust in their hearts and were reluctant to cheer the name of the Demon. Many…but not all. One young politician, inexperienced in his duties, but wise enough to understand what happened joined in.  
"Long live Lelouch," he yelled.  
Two now became three and once inspired by the third a fourth voice entered and then a fifth followed by a six. Six became seven, seven became eight, and in mere seconds the numbers grew. The numbers grew not only within the chambers of the UFN but for those around the world that could see the image and hear the words of Kaguya on influence of one who had great power.  
One who watched with few who now made themselves ready for travel.

Euphemia and Rivalz were collected and placed inside the crimson adorned room the freestanding door opened up too as the rest of the Black Knights made their way in.  
"Incredible," said Schneizel.  
"Not too bad if I do say so myself," said M.M.  
"Can we just hurry and get to Lelouch," yelled Kallen.  
"I'm with her," said Suzaku. "Tianzi said he isn't breathing and he's bleeding out."  
"Yes but no one said saving the world was easy," said M.M.  
"Will you just hurry up," yelled Cornelia.  
"As you wish," said M.M, sealing the door behind him as soon as everyone was in the room.

Bradley patched his master's wound as best as he could before fleeing into the _Mordred_.  
"Don't worry boss-beard I'll get you to safety," he said as he took off, racing towards Japan and the Meat Tower.  
"We may have lost the battle," growled Bradley. "But I promise you master we will not lose the war."

Kaguya and Tianzi sat next to Lelouch, both of them trying to revive Lelouch somehow. Tianzi was trying to message his heart when Kaguya heard the freestanding door move. Both girls and the delegates turned and saw as the door opened and a blue mist swept in and engulfed the three on the open floor before retracting and taking Kaguya, Tianzi, and the unconscious Lelouch into it, as well as Lelouch's sword and Bloodbeard's spear, before closing and vanishing again.  
"Saves us from annoying questions and instills a sense of wonder," said M.M.  
"Speaking of questions what are we going to do about Red-Cap?" asked Tohdoh. "He's still at the manor."  
"Yes but he's bleeding rather ferociously and…and…"  
M.M slumped on his staff and began to fall. Xinke acted quickly and steadied the wizard and sat him down.  
"Are you alright M.M?" asked Xinke.  
"I…I'm fine I just felt something wrong," said M.M.  
"Something wrong?" said Tamaki. "Lelouch just stopped the UFN from falling and Bloodbeard is missing an arm. What could possibly be wrong?"  
"There are many forces of evil at work in the world," said M.M. "What could be seen as a mighty victory may be itself a trap. But you are right Tamaki, Bloodbeard is severely wounded but do not think he is defeated just yet. Him, the UFD, or…"  
"Or what?" asked Cornelia.  
"Or a mother's love," said M.M. "We'll be at Camelot soon."  
"So this isn't just a small part of Arthur's palace?" asked Guilford.  
"No, it's my roaming mansion," said M.M. "I never liked to stay in shabby inns and camping wasn't much my style. So having a freestanding door that only I could open leading to a fabulous mansion seemed the only logical course of action for a wizard such as me."  
"The perfect example of logic," said Rakshata.  
"Has everyone forgotten that his majesty is not breathing?" yelled Jeremiah.  
"Relax he's immortal," said M.M. "You'd be surprised how little you really need oxygen when you cannot die."  
"We'll I'd feel much better if I saw Lelouch breathing," said Cornelia, tending to Lelouch's wounded side.  
Kallen tilted his head back and blew into his mouth twice.  
"God," she gasped. "His lungs are like steel drums."  
"I know," said Suzaku. "Let me try."  
Suzaku then twice performed CPR on Lelouch's body, trying to get oxygen to his lungs and encourage his heart to beat. He repeated the cycle time and time again until he at last heard a gasp escape Lelouch's mouth. Suzaku bent down and listened to his friend's chest silently praying for a heartbeat. And like a devout disciple to a merciful god his prayers were answered with the ticking of Lelouch's heart.  
"His heat's beating," he said with relief. "And I can hear his breathing. I think Lelouch is going to be alright."  
"Not if he's an Infected," said Nunnally.  
"I will take care of that," said M.M.  
"How?" asked Kallen.  
"A good magician…"  
"Don't give us that crap M.M, how are you going to save Lelouch?" asked Cornelia forcefully.  
"You are just going to have to trust my wisdom on this," said M.M.  
"That's just the problem M.M, we don't trust you," said Chiba. "You withhold information, disappear and reappear whenever you deem it convenient, and your so called 'wisdom' has cost us more than we can even begin to calculate."  
M.M didn't even seem to pay attention to Chiba.  
"Camelot has been kept in fine order," said M.M. "Choose your room among yourselves but the King's chamber is clearly marked and is reserved for he who will sit on the high throne. By the way, no one sit on the throne but Lelouch."  
"Were you even listening to me?" yelled Chiba.  
"I was but I chose to ignore you," said M.M. "Also you'll find everything you need to finish your little project in the castle. All the modern comforts of home. Even gods have to get with the times after all."  
"Comforts of home?" said Viletta.  
"Little project?" said Tohdoh.  
"Get with the times?" said Tamaki.  
"Here is your stop," said M.M as the door opened.

Red-Cap struggled to his feet, the blood pouring out of him like a geyser, and cursing Lelouch and Rivalz with each breath. Felt a presence come to him and with his good eye he saw…her.  
"Oh, it's you," he said.

The door opened to a magnificent chamber where sat a massive table made of stone, circular in shape, and known throughout the world in myth and legend. The castle walls were as white as marble with tapestries of bright crimson and purple adorning the massive hall which led to a high throne settled between two dragon statues with their names _Veritas_ and _Aequitas_ at the bases.  
"My god this is really Camelot," said Nunnally as Sayoko pushed her out the doorway.  
The rest of the Knights were just as equally in awe of the legendary palace.  
"So many stories and legends about this place," said Guilford.  
"Yes, one of my finest feats of architecture," said M.M.  
"You built Camelot?" asked Cornelia.  
"Yes, it was mine and Arthur's vision of the world," said M.M. "Arthur did well as king and there were many years of peace under his reign."  
"The legends are well known M.M," said Schneizel. "But I'm sure you would know better seeing as you were there."  
"Most of the time," said M.M. "I am not all powerful and there were times when I could not be there for Arthur when he needed me. And those times may have conceived wicked offspring."  
"You're talking about Bloodbeard aren't you?" said Kallen, holding Lelouch with the help of Suzaku.  
"Leave him here," said M.M. "I will take him."  
"I'm not letting him out of my sight again," yelled Kallen.  
"That goes double for me," said Suzaku. "And if you can cure Lelouch then why can't you cure Euphie?"  
"And what about Rivalz?" asked Milly, holding him with Tamaki's help.  
"Euphemia would not survive what Lelouch will experience and Rivalz must find his own way back," said M.M. "But I must take Lelouch."  
"Take him where?" asked Cornelia.  
"That is a question I choose not to answer," said M.M.  
"Then don't answer but at least let me come too," said Suzaku. "I'm Lelouch's champion and his best friend. I'm not going to leave him to something that could hurt him."  
"Rebirth is often painful and he most likely will suffer intensely," said M.M.  
Suzaku tightened his fists in rage as Kallen felt her blood boil.  
"But you may see him off," said M.M. "Place him in my parlor."  
"Said the spider to the fly," said Tohdoh.  
"A spider I will personally swat if he hurts my brother," said Cornelia.  
"Fear not my lady for if all goes well our boy will be quite refreshed," said M.M.  
"How big is that _if_?" asked Ohgi.  
"I can say no more," said M.M. "Now Sir Kururugi will you please take the God-King into the chamber."  
Suzaku cursed under his breath and took the whole of Lelouch's weight onto his shoulders.  
"Suzaku don't you…"  
"I won't come back without Lelouch," said Suzaku. "I'll go as far as I'm allowed and wait until Lelouch is better and then I'll come back. I promise Kallen, I'm going to make sure you and Lelouch are together no matter what."  
Suzaku carried Lelouch back into M.M's phantom mansion and the wizard closed the door which faded like the winter's snow when met with spring's sun.  
Cornelia and Nunnally held each other tightly in concern over their brother as Kallen stood frozen having been forced from Lelouch yet again.

M.M let them out and Suzaku could see above him the great mass of the Collective Unconscious. He looked around and saw that they were not on the Sword of Ackasha. They stood on what seemed to be an old country road with lush green grass on either side of them.  
"How vast is C's World?" he asked.  
"How vas is infinity?" M.M countered. "Onward champion."  
Suzaku marched forward, holding the faintly living Lelouch in his arms, his own heart fearful for his friend. M.M walked beside him with silent reverence. Suzaku wondered what the wizard was planning and held Lelouch as tightly as a mother would hold her child.  
"You truly do love your friend don't you?" asked M.M.  
"More than you can ever know," said Suzaku. "I…I just wish Lelouch had told me from the start that he was Zero or maybe he would have let me if I didn't let my goddamn principles stand in my way."  
"Every man must follow his own path and you followed yours," said M.M. "As Lelouch followed his. Friends turned enemies turned partners and finally turned friends again. Much like Lancelot and Arthur."  
"Lancelot betrayed Arthur," said Suzaku. "He loved Arthur's wife."  
"And he loved Arthur as well," said M.M. "He loved his dear friend so much that it caused him to nearly go mad with his conflict. In the end when Arthur died and he survived…"  
"I thought Lancelot died at the final battle?" said Suzaku.  
"No, he survived and became enraptured with guilt and sadness over Arthur's death," said M.M. "He vowed that he would do whatever penance was necessary to repair the harm he had done to his most beloved friend."  
"So what happened to him?" asked Suzaku.  
"Lancelot protected Arthur's legacy until the day of his death," said M.M. "Cursing the name Lancelot to be given to those who would hurt the friends they so loved."  
"So I was cursed is that it?" asked Suzaku. "Cursed to hurt Lelouch?"  
"Lancelot had power of his own but he could not control the fate of those who bore the name he so bore," said M.M.  
"But I still hurt my friend," said Suzaku.  
Suzaku cradled Lelouch's head gently against his shoulder, trying to make his friend a little more comfortable.  
"M.M where are we going?" asked Suzaku.  
"Just think happy thoughts Sir Kururugi," said M.M.  
"How can I think happy thoughts when I'm holding my barely living friend in my arms?" asked Suzaku.  
"Think of him fully living," said M.M.  
Suzaku scowled angrily and tromped along as the wizard continued. He eventually relented and tried to do as M.M said and thought of happier days. Days when he and Lelouch were children, when they were at school, and even when they were on the submarine eating dinner together. He also thought of future memories the two could make for themselves and their friends. He thought of the world he wanted to build for his friend, a world where Lelouch and Kallen could be happily married and start a family together. The same world he wanted for himself and Euphie, Rivalz and Milly, and all of their friends.  
"We're here," said M.M.  
Suzaku was brought out of his daydream and saw what the wizard was talking about. They stood before a massive lake covered in an eerie fog. Far off in the distance was a structure Suzaku couldn't measure out. It seemed to be only a tall blur within the grey of the fog and the green of the lake.  
"What are we doing here M.M?" asked Suzaku.  
The wizard didn't respond, his eyes were fixated on the lake, and as such Suzaku focused his vision to see another shape forming in the fog. Forming and becoming clear was the shape of a boat.  
"A boat?" asked Suzaku.  
He focused his eyes more and saw that there was a figure in a white robe using a pole to drive the boat.  
"Who are you?" Suzaku cried out.  
"The sailor won't talk to you," said M.M. "The sailor comes to deliver the God-King."  
"Deliver him?" asked Suzaku. "Deliver him where?"  
A horrible thought occurred in Suzaku's mind.  
"This…this is how Arthur's funeral was," said Suzaku. "What is this M.M?"  
"This is the _Second_ Death of Lelouch," said M.M.  
"S…second death?" gasped Suzaku.  
His heart raced in blind panic as he placed Lelouch gently on the ground and checked his pulse and breath.  
"There….there's…"  
"He's fading very fast," said M.M.  
"But…but the code?" Suzaku stammered.  
He pulled for Lelouch's right shoulder and saw the mark of Geass dully flashing.  
"What…what's happening to him?" Suzaku screamed as the boat struck shore.  
The hooded driver turned its head towards Lelouch and pointed to him. Suzaku held Lelouch tightly as tears flew like waterfalls from his eyes.  
"No," he yelled. "No I won't let you take him. He's alright. He'll be alright, he's Lelouch, and he'll outlive God with his craftiness."  
The hooded figure was not swayed.  
"He's my friend," cried Suzaku. "He's my friend and I love him. I won't let anyone take him from me. Not me or Nunnally or Kallen…I won't lose him again."  
"If you do not send him now you will lose him," said M.M.  
Suzaku looked at the boat and then at the wizard who held the sword of Geass in his hands.  
"I…I want to go with him," said Suzaku.  
"You cannot," said M.M. "But you may wait for him."  
Suzaku turned away from the wizard, his tears stinging his eyes, and looked at the peaceful look on his friend's face.  
"But…but I can't," he cried. "I can't let Lelouch die again."  
"Load him on the boat and he may not die," said M.M.  
Suzaku looked back out to the lake.  
"What is out there?" he asked.  
"Perhaps his salvation," said M.M.  
Suzaku looked back down at Lelouch's code and saw its dull flashing. He brushed some of his dark hair out of his face and placed a gentle kiss upon Lelouch's brow.  
"I'll be right here for you," he said. "And we'll go home together."  
He carried Lelouch into the lake and with as much gentility as he could muster he put Lelouch onto the padded table on the boat. He looked up at the hooded driver with a suspicious brow.  
"If anything happens to him C's World will feel my wrath," he vowed.  
"No need for threats Sir Kururugi," said M.M. "This diver will take spectacular care of Lelouch."  
Before Suzaku could speak again the boat began to move out back into the lake. Suzaku walked by the boat as far as he could before his head began to go under. He bobbed in the water as the mysterious boatman carried his friend away into the fog. He floated in the water for what felt like an hour before returning to the shore where the wizard passed him the sword.  
"For the sake of legends," said M.M.  
Suzaku understood and with one thrust he threw Caledflwch into the lake, from where burst a hand, dragging it down under the water.  
He tried his eyes and turned knowing the wizard would not be there and sat down on the shores of the lake.

The medical teams supplied by the UFD worked over Bloodbeard, trying to save what they could of his arm. Bradley stood by with his arms crossed and his brow furrowed with anger.  
"If you were a true knight you would make sure he died," said a female voice.  
"I don't believe a mother should say that about her own son," said Bradley.  
"I am his mother and he is my son yes," said the woman. "But you know how he treats me. Imprisoning me, enslaving me, and whoring me to that fat blob of a woman Cyst. Is this how a son treats his mother?"  
"I'm not interested in your position as his mother," said Bradley. "I'm more interested in your power as a witch. Besides he is your monster."  
"Yes, I created him and now I weep for the transactions," she said. "I made my peace with Arthur in the end but Mordred…he became something worse than I ever dreamed of."  
"But he shall be king yet," said Bradley. "You son will be king of the damned…Morgan Le Fey."  
"King of the damned?" she said. "I wanted him to be king of Britannia. But now he has chosen to make himself this unnatural God of Armageddon housed in this abomination of a temple he calls his weapon and his home."  
"The Meat Machine, also known as the Meat Tower," laughed Bradley. "A great triumph for darkness."  
"The darkness is often unrewarding and cruel, even to its servants Lucario Bradley," said Morgan.  
Her appearance was that of beauty. He long blonde hair reached her bare heels, her eyes mismatched in color, one being amber and the other being purple, and her face was like that of a twenty year old woman. She was dressed in rags and chains, for years kept a slave by her son under his curse of boredom as an act or revenge for making peace with the man he was raised to destroy.  
"You know what to do," said Bradley breathing on Morgan's neck.  
"I do," said Morgan. "Bring it quickly and I will save my son's life."

Kallen explored the grounds of the magnificent palace of Camelot. There was a massive rose garden where Nunnally was currently exploring with Anya, Jeremiah, and Sayoko. Cornelia and Guilford had settled Euphie into a room before finding one for themselves. Ohgi, Tohdoh and a few of the others were still at the Round Table and Milly had found a room she chose to share with Rivalz.  
However she saw Milly in the rose garden, isolated from Nunnally and those with her, with a sad and worried look on her face. Kallen used her athletic agility to leap down safely from the wall she walked on and made her way to Milly.  
"Are you alright?" asked Kallen.  
Milly gasped in surprise and dropped the roses she was pulling.  
"Oh Kallen," she said. "I…I didn't see you there."  
"I'm sorry," said Kallen. "I just saw you and you looked…you looked like you could use some company."  
"Oh, thank you," said Milly.  
Kallen had never known Milly to be shy or timid. She still recalled that time in the bath when Milly had Shirley grab her from behind so Milly could feel Kallen's breast. All those ridiculous parties and events she set up with her, Suzaku, Shirley, Nina, Lelouch, and Rivalz. Kallen missed those days so much. She would want Milly to organize her and Lelouch's wedding and no one else. Milly tried so hard to hold her friends together and did so with confidence but now...now she was shaking.  
"Are those roses for Rivalz?" Kallen asked, trying to be strong for her friend.  
"Yes," said Milly. "I…I just thought some nice smells might help him. Just…trying to make him comfortable. I…think I'll be spending most of my time with him so…so…oh god what do I say that doesn't make me sound like some emotionally broken slut."  
"Don't call yourself that," said Kallen. "Stay with Rivalz as long as you want. You truly love him don't you?"  
Milly nodded in tears. Kallen hugged Milly with all of her might, trying to be strong and confident for her friend even though she was feeling just as worried for Lelouch as Milly was for Rivalz.  
"I…I could feel his heartbeat, his breath, but…but he just wouldn't respond to anything I did," Milly cried. "It was like I was naked against a statue. Kissing lips made out of clay and snuggling next to stone. Kallen what if…"  
"He will," said Kallen. "He'll come back to us. To you, I promise he'll make you feel warm again."  
"But…but what if he's different?" cried Milly. "What if he's not the goofy, happy, and sweet boy I fell in love with and some cold, bitter, angry person who…who would not love me?"  
"That's not the Rivalz you fell in love with," said Kallen. "The Rivalz you love will come back. Lelouch will bring him back. He'll save Rivalz, I know he will. He'll save Rivalz and he'll save us all."  
Kallen held Milly tighter, tears in her eyes as well. The tried to wipe them off when the two girls began to separate.  
"Come on," said Kallen, trying to hide her own fear and pain in her voice. "Let's get you and those flowers to Rivalz."

All over the mortal world the UFD readied their forces for global conflict, Bloodbeard's so called 'imminent victory' proven false when the United Federation of Nations began uniting whatever forces they had in the name of Lelouch.  
Bradley took the shouts and curses from the various members before severing all contact. He turned his attention to his master, Bloodbeard's health being his top priority.  
"How is he?" he asked Morgan.  
"He should awaken in a few days," answered the witch. "I'm sure he'll enjoy this surprise you had me construct."  
"It was a good use of C's Metal," said Bradley.  
"It's repulsive," said Morgan.

The driver rowed further into the lake, carrying precious cargo. The driver then began to remove the robe that concealed the sailor's identity, revealing beautiful skin…and green hair.

**Author's Note:** **So here I introduce Camelot in C's World where many might remember my Interlude chapters taking place. Please not that this isn't a reincarnation of my Interlude chapters. What happens next is not like what happened before. And please people if you've read my updates let me know, please review. Review this and my last chapter. It's been over a week and I've had nothing on that. If my chapters are crap let me know and I can fix them but please let me know. Or let me know if they're not.  
Now that that's over:  
What did you think of this chapter?  
What is going to happen to Lelouch and Bloodbeard now that they've knocked each other down big time?  
What's next for the UFN? Is Rivalz going to be okay?  
If these are questions you have ask them.**


	18. Once

**Chapter Eighteen: Once **

He felt the coolness of the water. He heard the silence. He felt the warmth of some distant star. He felt his heart beat gently and the silent movements of the water. He felt…fingers…touching his body. Soft and delicate, like the hands of a woman, but he didn't open his eyes to see who or what was touching him and now, as he felt his body move in the water, dragged him along like a fish on a hook.  
It was peaceful, moving through the water like a fish, feeling the warmth of the far and benevolent sun, and the silence…the silence was sweeter than the most angelic of music. If this was death then death was not something to fear. It was a great sleep in a cool nurturing realm where there was no frolicking, no burning, but only rest. Rest in gentle warm coolness, just like in the womb, almost exactly like in the womb before taking the first breath of life.  
Breath.  
He suddenly took a breath, his wet body cold from the air touching his watery flesh. He opened his eyes, feeling the sting of the light, and saw God above him. He felt sandy earth beneath him and sat up as if waking from a long hibernation. He felt his body and found he was without most clothing, save a tattered pair of shorts, and as he saw with his still sanative eyes he saw no code on his shoulder.  
He looked around and saw nothing but the long stretching shore and towering cliffs. Lelouch dared considering a climb up the cliffs when he suddenly heard something coming from the water. He turned and felt his heart clog his throat. A naked woman walked up from the water, her hair long flowing and green, and her eyes like amber.  
"C…C.C?" he gasped.  
He watched with his mouth agate as the witch he saw raped and cannibalized before his eyes come up to him naked and without a scratch on her.  
The memory of the horrible night came flooding back to him and Lelouch fell to his knees, his eyes becoming wet with tears, as the beautiful woman who died saying she loved him walked to him. She went to her knees and wrapped him in a hug. Racked with nervous feeling and shocked by the unnatural warmth of C.C's body Lelouch dared to try and hug her back. He reached his shacking hands around her body and felt the softness of her skin and caught the green apple scent of her luscious emerald hair.  
"I…I thought I'd never see you again," he wept.  
C.C shushed him gently, placing a light kiss on his neck. Lelouch felt the tickle of her lips and felt how good it made him feel. It was warm yes but…it was not the warmth he craved. C.C was a woman he cared deeply for. Deeper than friendship and more intimately than family, but Lelouch loved Kallen Kozuki and C.C, as sure as the taste was still like poison in his mouth, was dead.  
"I…I can't," said Lelouch, breaking off the hug.  
"I know," C.C sighed. "Kallen is the woman you love."  
Lelouch turned away in shame. He did not want to see pain in C.C's eyes again. He did not want to see her brokenhearted.  
"I'm sorry," he cried. "So sorry."  
C.C didn't say anything. Lelouch dared to look up but to his surprise and to perhaps his horror she was gone. Gone yet again.  
"C.C?" he yelled.  
There was no response.  
"C.C," he yelled again. "Please, come back I'm sorry. Where are you? Please…C.C, you introduced me to the world of Geass and promised you'd never leave me. I…I don't know what's happening or where I am. Please, I need your help. I can't…I can't do this alone."  
C.C did not reappear before Lelouch at the sound of his pleas. He was alone.

The Black Knights saw through the large windows of the hall and up to the Collective, in awe that they were now in what could only be call the realm of the gods.  
"All the beliefs and theories now laid for test before us," said Lloyd. "God, angles, demons, and who knows what else. The multiverse theory, the Big Bang theory, the theory of evolution, and perhaps even windows to the future, all of these answers and more might be so close to me. So close I could almost taste it."  
"I would be careful about that hunger of yours Earl of Pudding," said Rakshata. "I too am in absolute awe and my mouth waters at this…this thing, but there is a bit of a line there."  
"She's right," said Tohdoh. "This is a land not meant for mere mortals. We're in a world built for the gods and built by the gods. We should be respectful and humble in this place."  
"Yeah," said Tamaki nervously. "I mean…I think I should keep my mouth shut more often here. That's…come on guys that's God up there. Who knows what could happen if we're not careful."  
"And thus the fool spouts wisdom," said M.M.  
"Where are Lelouch and Suzaku?" asked Nunnally.  
"Away," said M.M.  
"Are they going to be back in good health?" asked Kallen. "Preferably soon."  
"Lelouch will come if and when he comes," said M.M.  
"If?" Kallen growled.  
"There is a certain amount of risk when one goes so deep into C's World," said M.M. "Thought and reality having absolutely no distinction. Should anything happen to him there that proves quite lethal then Lelouch will be no more."  
"He says so calmly as if Lelouch's life meant nothing," yelled Cornelia.  
"If his life truly is nothing then he will be nothing," said M.M. "But if he proves his worth and uncovers his strength then Lelouch will rise again. And if he does by then your project should be finished Chiba."  
"Project?" asked Tamaki.  
"Oh, it's nothing," said Chiba, a blush forming on her face.  
She reached into her supplies and pulled out C.C's Cheese-kun doll, mostly cleaned of the blood and other fluids that so hatefully stained it, and with stitches in its torn parts.  
"I've been fixing it," she said. "It looked so damaged and unloved that I guess it reminded me of my son and how if I lost him I'd want to have something to remember him by and I wouldn't let anything happen to it. What Lelouch saw, C.C's death, it clearly hurt him deeply and although I admit that I have never been a fan of his, I don't believe that anyone should have to suffer such a horrible thing and have the one reminder of a loved one be torn, bled on, and masturbated on by monsters and deviants."  
"I'm sure that'll actually help him," said Ohgi. "Poor guy's been through hell more than anyone."  
"And currently going through both purgatory and perhaps onto heaven," said M.M.  
Kallen left in an angry humph, not wanting to acknowledge the wizard or his riddles, her mind filled to the brim with worried thoughts about Lelouch. She left the round table room and marched through the hall trying to distract her anger through exercise. She followed the halls and doors until she came into the largest rose garden she had ever seen. A maze of roses really, their crimson beauty matching her own rose like colors. She entered the maze, not hearing the voices calling her name, wanting to be alone with her worried thoughts.  
The beautiful colors of the lovers red petals and the emerald green vines somewhat soothed Kallen's soul. It was like she had wandered into yet another mystical world. A world of sweetness and roses, where she could happily feel the tickle of green grace in the spaces between her toes and walk naked without shame as if she were Eve the first woman. And if she was eve then Lelouch would be her Adam. Only they would never leave paradise. Kallen would find paradise in his arms and she would be his own paradise, somewhere peaceful and free of all evil.  
So enraptured in her thoughts Kallen didn't hear the sound of water until she nearly tripped into the fountain at the maze's center. She managed to stop herself from falling and saw the statue. She gasped when she realized the incredible resemblance the statue had to her beloved Lelouch. It was the statue of a great man, a great king, and the most famous lord Britannia had ever known in either history or legend. A statue of the undisputed master of Camelot, King Arthur Pendragon, holding the sword of Geass in his left hand crossed over his chest, the curved handle touching his bearded chin, and a rose in his right hand overlapping his left arm with the petals touching the left side of his bearded cheek. Kallen could not help but marvel at the statue and how it bore so much of a resemblance to Lelouch. If Lelouch were forty or fifty years older than he was now. She looked up and saw the Collective over her.  
"They…they called you God," said Kallen getting to her knees. "If you are God then please listen to my prayers. I only want to be with Lelouch and me to be together and to have a family. To live in peace and finally have a life of freedom and love. So please…please if you are God then answer my prayers once again, as you once did with Lelouch bringing freedom to Japan, and watch over him and give him the strength to win so that we can have a world where we're not haunted by the ghosts of war and the demons of cruelty, where we can hold each other, where we can have children together. Please…please hear me and answer my prayer. Watch over the man I love, and the friends I treasure, bring Rivalz and Euphie back to us and let us be safe from all evil."  
Kallen continued to pray, not knowing the presence of the wizard whose eyes were focused on the statue of the man he mentored and loved like a son.  
_'Show him Arthur,'_ he thought. _'Show Lelouch the true meaning of the world miracle.'_

Lelouch awoke again with a strange feeling on his face. He crawled over to the water to catch a good look at his reflection. The water was shimmering and moving but Lelouch could see clearly what was on his face. A wispy beard with a thin moustache.  
"How long was I asleep?" he muttered.  
A whisper echoed in Lelouch's ear. A whisper he couldn't understand. He turned back to the great cliffs and the thought came to him. The thought the voice had made in his mind. He made his way to the cliff and tried to listen again for the voice.  
"Who are you?" he whispered. "C.C is that you? Is that you C.C? Or Bloodbeard? Who is there? Who is there?"  
_"The cave,"_ whispered the voice.  
Lelouch heard.  
_"Scale the cliffs,"_ whispered the voice. _"Scale the cliffs and stand in the circle."_  
"What's in the circle?" Lelouch yelled.  
The voice became silent again and Lelouch immediately began his climb. He found a ledge and at least one foothold and began. He slid his foot up and pushed himself forward.  
"Scale the cliff," Lelouch whispered. "Scale the cliff and sand in the circle. Stand in the circle and then what?"  
Lelouch tried to block out the puzzle, focusing all his power on the climb, a climb that would require all his body could give as a mortal for he did not feel the power with him.

Milly fluffed Rivalz's pillow before laying him down again. She then began removing her clothes again wanting him to enjoy the bounty of her flesh when he returned to her like a sailor made shipwrecked at sea. To feel the warmth of her tits as he kissed them as he kissed her cheek once. Kissed her when Ashford fell and she was in despair over her home's destruction. He came to her and offered his friendship and his comfort and placed a gently but longing kiss upon her cheek. Milly wondered why she didn't invite him to her bed that night when she was so vulnerable. Why she didn't realize her feelings until he was so gone he could no longer hear her?  
She heard knocking on the door.  
"Who is it?" she asked.  
"It's me Viletta," said the voice of their former faux-teacher. "Can I come in?"  
"I'm…I'm not dressed," said Milly.  
"It's alright," said Viletta. "I understand. Please Milly, let me in."  
Milly looked at Rivalz's blank face and at the IV rack M.M had provided and attached to him. Viletta had been a good teacher even though her true goal was to spy on Lelouch. She had attended Shirley's funeral with her and Rivalz, and Suzaku, Anya, and Gino.  
She turned the nob and let Viletta in whilst using the door to hid her nudity from any other onlooker and quickly shut it. Viletta went to Rivalz's side and stroked his blank face gently before turning to Milly.  
"He'll come back," said Viletta, her voice honest.  
"How can we be sure?" said Milly, covering herself either in shame or in worry.  
Viletta was taken aback by Milly's fear and depression, having known the girl to always be high spirited and joyous. She scowled internally, cursing Bloodbeard for causing so much harm.  
"How much of it was real?" asked Milly.  
"You're referring to when I taught at Ashford aren't you?" asked Viletta. "If I actually cared about the students or if I just wanted to spy on Lelouch?"  
Milly nodded.  
"Honestly I don't know what is real and what is false anymore," said Viletta. "Immortals, magic, and gods, not to mention my Geass."  
Viletta activated her power and Milly was left looking at an exact duplicate of herself.  
"I can pretend to be anyone," said Viletta. "I'll wear more masks than Lelouch. But to answer your question Milly, I did care about the students under my watch. I was just as hurt as you and Rivalz were when Shirley died. I'm here now because I care. We all care and we want to help. In some sick twist of fate we're all family now. We might not say it or fully acknowledge it but that's what we've been forced to become. A family of black sheep with so few lambs being white. Nunnally, you, and Rivalz."  
"What if he comes back not like a sheep but like a wolf?" asked Milly. "Changed and made horrid by what happened to him?"  
"If you love him Milly you can't believe that," said Viletta. "You need to have faith that he'll come back as the same sweet young man you fell in love with. Now here, take this and dry your eyes. Then get into bed with him and hold him tight and never let up until he holds you back."  
Milly took the cloth Viletta offered her and dried her eyes, smiling a bit, and once she was dry she hugged Viletta, forgetting she was naked. Viletta didn't mind and hugged the naked girl back. They parted and Milly leapt into bed with Rivalz as Viletta exited the room.  
"How is she doing?" asked Ohgi, leaning on the wall next to the door.  
"She's trying to be strong," said Viletta. "Losing her home and the boy she loves and she's still trying to go on. I wish I could do more to help her."  
"Right now just trying to be there for her and finding a way to stop Bloodbeard is all we can do to help her," said Ohgi.  
Ohgi hugged his wife and placed a gentle kiss upon her brow. Viletta sighed and felt how soft her husband was despite being able to change into metal.  
"Are you afraid?" she asked. "Of what might happen when your Geass evolves?"  
"And I'm stuck as a living work of modern art? A little I guess," said Ohgi. "But I'm more afraid of what would happen if Bloodbeard corrupts the world. Of what might happen to our daughter, and that makes my fear of my Geass into a risk I'm willing to take. What about you?"  
"Never being able to be me again does scare me a bit," said Viletta. "But I'm willing to risk it too if it's to stop that madman."  
"It might not be up to us in the end," said Ohgi. "This is a war not meant for man. Meant for angels and monsters."  
"And which are we?" asked Viletta. "Are we angels fighting for righteousness or are we monsters ourselves? What is the true distinction between the two?"  
"We're fighting to stop evil," said Ohgi.  
"That's what we were both saying when we were fighting each other wasn't it?" said Viletta. "I was trying to stop terrorists and you were trying to overthrow tyrants. We were each other's ideal image of evil back then. And then there was Lelouch."  
"He did what was needed," said Ohgi. "War makes strange bedfellows and he knew that. So he became the enemy to unite the world. Now that I know the truth I can forgive him for that and acknowledge him as my brother. I can also forgive Lelouch for another reason. One so great it's enough to forgive any transaction Lelouch made against me."  
"What was that?" asked Viletta.  
"Because of him I met you," said Ohgi. "An accidental introduction to my future wife conducted by my leader and future enemy."  
Ohgi's corny humor brought a smile to Viletta's face and in retaliation she pulled on his cheek.  
"Ouch," said Ohgi, rubbing his cheek. "What was that for?"  
"For being a sweet goofball," said Viletta. "Have you managed to talk to Kallen yet?"  
"I haven't been able to find her," said Ohgi. "It's been tough on her too."  
"It's been tough on all of us," said Viletta. "And that wizard isn't exactly helping. He's more concerned with fighting his war than the people who are fighting it for him."  
"You could almost say he's giving Lelouch a taste of his own medicine," said Ohgi. "But he's been through enough don't you think? After all at the heart of it all isn't Lelouch just a hurt and frightened child?"  
"That was a large part of his center," said M.M, suddenly standing in the hall.  
"Could you stop doing that?" asked Viletta.  
"No it's too much fun," laughed the wizard. "Kallen Kozuki is in the heart of the rose maze if you're curious. Sitting near the statue of Arthur, a tad forlorn over Lelouch."  
"Of course she is, he's in some other part of this crazy dimension facing God knows what," said Viletta.  
"Yes," said M.M. "God knows what."

Suzaku sat at the coast, his stomach growling for sustenance, but his soul longing for his friend.  
"I'll stay here for eternity if I need to," Suzaku whispered. "I'm waiting for you Lelouch. I'll bring you back to Kallen, I promise. I'll bring you back."  
Suzaku rested his forehead on his knees. With all of his skill and strength he felt so powerless.

Lelouch tried to catch his breath whilst using all of his strength just to hold onto the narrow edges he now dangled by. His more physical body had carried him halfway up the cliff but he could feel his strength failing. As far as he could tell the mystically induced muscle provided by the Geass had left him and now he was left as he was. He thought back for a moment to when he was a child, to when he and Suzaku were playing on rocks and Suzaku helped him make a steep climb. He wished Suzaku was with him now, not only to help him make the climb but to help his loneliness.  
_"Scale the cliff"_ the voice whispered again.  
"I…I'm trying," said Lelouch. "It's so tall…and I'm so weak."  
_"Scale the cliff,"_ the voice whispered again.  
Lelouch reached for another edge but the strength in his current edge gave way and he fell. He skidded along the cliff before catching another ledge. The sudden catch caused Lelouch's arm to pop out of his socket. He caught the ledge with his other arm, keeping him from falling any further. He looked at his body and saw the numerous bruises and cuts and could feel broken bones and burst organs. How could he possibly scale the cliff with a broken left arm and a torn body?  
He tried to push himself back up with his foot but he felt the pain, meaning his foot was also broken. Even his good hand tingling with pain. He tried to pull himself up, but the broken conditions of his body zapped him of all strength and caused him to fall yet again. He skidded down the rest of length and fell back down onto the beach. Lelouch heard the snap of his spine and the rest of his ribs and as far as he could tell he now had a fractured skull.  
Blood poured out onto the sand and Lelouch could practically feel his life pouring out as well.  
_'Kallen,'_ he thought. _'I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you…again.'_  
He heard footsteps coming to him and opened his beat and bloody eyes and saw the face of evil staring down back at him.  
"Had a little fall Humpty Dumpty?" laughed Bloodbeard.  
Lelouch looked and saw that Bloodbeard's arm was not blown off.  
"You're not really here," Lelouch muttered.  
"Oh I'm here," said Bloodbeard. "Here inside your head and in your body. But don't worry I can't fully try anything when you're this deep inside C's World. It hurts like hell getting this far but it's worth it just to see you like this. I only wish Kallen and Nunnally were here to watch you dying here like the worthless piece of shit you are. Watching you die while I rape them so you can take that image to hell with you."  
"I defeated you," said Lelouch. "The UFN…"  
"Will still fall," said Bloodbeard. "You interfered with me and set me back and now I have the UFD chewing me out but I'll bounce back. Get it? Bounce?"  
"Up yours," said Lelouch.  
"I'd rather be up that sister of yours," laughed Bloodbeard.  
"She's out of your reach and you know it son of Le Fey," said the voice of C.C.  
Lelouch turned his injured head as Bloodbeard did and both saw the naked C.C standing with her feet in the water.  
"You again?" asked Bloodbeard. "Oh how much fun we had C.C. Catching you when you were leaving Japan while my boys were digging out Lelouch. Going down on your bottom day and night while I had you chained up. Carving you like a turkey and then nailing you up and nailing you in front of this jerk. You tasted so delicious. I hope you won't mind oblivion once I take out the big guy. Nothing personal but like I told this loser I am nature."  
"You're not nature," said C.C. "You are an abomination. Killing and devouring everything in your path with no remorse or purpose other than to destroy. Your father tried to instill a sense of goodness into you but failed and saved you out of love but you continue to disrespect him. Just as you disrespect your own mother."  
"My mother betrayed me," said Bloodbeard. "She betrayed everything she ever taught me. She's no mother of mine anymore; she's my slave, just as you and Euphemia were. And even she will not be safe when I use the Chalice to corrupt the Collective and rein damnation upon the Earth."  
"Lelouch will stop you," said C.C.  
"Stop me?" laughed Bloodbeard. "He couldn't stop me from killing you. In fact, since we're all here why don't we have a repeat performance?"  
He charged at C.C, who stood still as she was knocked down by Bloodbeard's fist. Bloodbeard forced her head down with his foot while grabbing her feet in his hands.  
"I hope you won't mind," said Bloodbeard. "I haven't had lunch."  
He licked the arches of C.C's feet and ran his hand down her leg.  
"You know in olden times when a woman was raped it was considered the fault of the woman," said Bloodbeard. "So I guess you're the real villain her C.C. Of course I still love being the villain. Now be a good girl and scream for me while I enjoy the delicious taste of witch's legs."  
Bloodbeard bit into the toes of C.C's feet and the witch bit her lip to hold back her screams of pain. Lelouch saw this and his mind reeled with the images of the first time Bloodbeard devoured C.C before him.  
"No," he gasped. "Not again."  
Was this to be his fate? To spend eternity watching the murder of C.C while he lay helpless?  
"No," he growled. "Leave her alone."  
Bloodbeard swallowed C.C's toes before laughing triumphantly and then biting more into C.C's feet.  
_'No, no I can't just watch him hurt C.C again,'_ thought Lelouch. _'I can't. I can't. I…won't.'_  
Anger and rage explode inside Lelouch. His blood boiled with fury.  
_"Do you wish to slay him?"_ asked the voice Lelouch heard earlier.  
Lelouch heard as the pain of C.C's second death was made known to him by her screams.  
"I want to…I want to protect C.C now like I couldn't protect her before," Lelouch cried. "I can't let her die like that again. Whoever or whatever you are please do what you will with me but give me the power to protect C.C."  
Lelouch didn't hear a response from the voice. He only felt a strange burning sensation in his body. He felt that he was becoming living flame and that the pain of his wounds was fading. Lelouch raised his arms and found they were healed. A smirk graced his bruised and bearded face.  
Bloodbeard was lapping the blood from the stumps of C.C's feet when he was tackled into the water. He leapt out and struck a punch at his attacker only to have it caught in Lelouch's fist and for the first time Lelouch had known Bloodbeard's face bore genuine fear.  
"But…but…"  
Lelouch slugged Bloodbeard's face so hard with his right fist he could hear the cracking of the villain's jaw and the breaking of his neck. He then gripped the collar of Bloodbeard's suit and beat his face with his left fist.  
"Murderer," he yelled. "Rapist. Cannibal. Psychopath."  
He pulled Bloodbeard's right arm out of its socket and then the left, before cracking Bloodbeard's neck so that he wouldn't move.  
"I will break you," growled Lelouch. "I will take everything you've ever built and ever dreamed of and turn them to ash and shame just as you have done with me."  
Bloodbeard vanished before Lelouch could do more to hurt Bloodbeard.  
"Coward," hissed Lelouch.  
He turned to C.C to make see if she was hurt but found she was gone. He dug around in the water to try and find any trace of her in the water and caught his own reflection.  
"That's…that's impossible," muttered Lelouch.

"Damn it," yelled Bloodbeard. "The son of a bitch."  
He lay down on his bed as his mother finished attaching his new arm to his shoulder. It was a grotesque thing made of crimson C's Metal. It was long and almost skeletal in form, with the fingers and thumb being shaped like sickles.  
He moved his crimson appendage as easily as if it were his own flesh and bone.  
"Nice work mother," said Bloodbeard. "First time you did something right."  
"Perhaps now my son you would release me from my enslavement," said Morgan sadly.  
"Never," hissed Bloodbeard, agitation and distain easily heard in his voice.  
"How could you have been so cruel to treat me this way?" asked Morgan although she already knew the answer.  
"Mother I am the fruit of your labors," said Bloodbeard. "You wished to create a god and a god you made. Fathered by your half-brother, son of Uther, and raised to kill the man you called a thief. Why you bothered to ask I'll never know?"  
"Because I am your mother," cried Morgan.  
"You betrayed me," growled Bloodbeard. "Carrying him to his rest when you taught me to forever hate and despise him. How care you call me out on my evil when you have done much evil yourself mother? You are remembered as great a force of darkness as I am."  
"And you wish to be darker?" said Morgan. "Mordred…"  
"I am Bloodbeard," he yelled. "Bradley take my mother away. Feel free to have fun with her before you send her back to Sissy."  
"As you wish your majesty," said Bradley, tugging on Morgan's chains. "Construction of the Meat Machine and the Meat Tower are going along well if you were interested my lord."  
"Very nice Bradley," said Bloodbeard. "Soon I'll be living like a king in my finest weapon. Thinking about it almost makes the pain and humiliation I've suffered at the hands of my enemy go away. He's getting stronger and I saw…_him_."  
"Would you like some entertainment to lessen your worries sire?" asked Bradley. "I could call for the concubines if you wish."  
"Good thinking Bradley," said Bloodbeard. "Call them up and take care of mom. And if you're going to rape her make sure I can't hear it. It would make me depressed."  
"Because you are turning your own mother into a harlot?" asked Morgan.  
"No because I'll feel guilty of having poor Brad go into that wreck I made of your vagina when I came out," laughed Bloodbeard. "Go ahead and call the bitches Brad, I could use a pick me up."  
Bradley nodded and escorted Morgan away from his master's chambers. Bloodbeard reclined on the bed, his mind thinking back to what he had seen Lelouch become.  
"I am Arthur's son," he whispered. "I am Arthur's son."

Lelouch's beard has grown and his face bore that of a man thrice his age. He held his hands to the unfamiliar mask of flesh and hair.  
"W…what is this?" he asked to his reflection.  
Even his voice sounded older. Older and yet stronger.  
He looked at his hands and his body. He had the body of a fifty year old but he felt like he had the strength of a nineteen year old.  
"Find the cave," Lelouch muttered.  
He wondered back to the cliffs and before he could start his climb again he felt a presence behind him. He turned back and saw C.C in the water, her feet undamaged by Bloodbeard.  
"Are you even really here C.C?" he asked. "Are you even C.C?"  
She did not respond.  
"If you are C.C, you will know your old name," said Lelouch.  
He spoke the name he kept a mystery to others who asked about her.  
"I am her," said C.C.  
"Then how is it you can disappear and reappear at will, lose appendages and then come to me with those limbs intact?" yelled Lelouch. "And why are you always naked? Are you some succubus taking the form of a woman I so held dear to my heart?"  
"I am C.C Lelouch," said the witch. "I can appear as I wish because I am free. M.M told you about those of the Geass who could join into the Collective. Angels he called us."  
"Is that what you are then?" asked Lelouch. "Some guardian angel."  
"I'd like to believe I was your guardian angel Lelouch," said C.C.  
She walked out of the water and onto dry land, her naked body glistening like diamond, and Lelouch could not ignore her beauty. He looked away only to have her turn his head to face her. She pulled him in as if for a kiss but Lelouch pulled away.  
"C.C…I cannot love you," said Lelouch. "I have sworn myself to Kallen."  
He could not see C.C's face fall slightly, not wanting to see her in pain over heartbreak. She died saying she loved him and now she returned as an angel and he told her that he loved another. After letting her suffer the pain of death he did not want to hurt her again.  
"I'm…I'm sorry," said Lelouch.  
"I…understand," said C.C. "She has…she…she is missing you."  
"Kallen? You know about her?" asked Lelouch. "Is she alright?"  
"She is in Camelot," said C.C.  
"Camelot?" asked Lelouch. "_The_ Camelot. A white palace where upon the high towers flew the flags of the dragon whose eye bore the mark of Geass?"  
C.C nodded.  
"How…C.C, what's happened to me?" he asked.  
"You fought Bloodbeard and unleashed your power through his spear," said C.C. "As he tried to work his power while you tried to work yours you blew off his arm and you became an Infected."  
"And Infected?" asked Lelouch.  
"Though a metal that can only be found and forged in C's World the powers of Geass can be funneled through," said C.C. "Such as your power with Caledflwch."  
"But if I'm an Infected then why didn't he stop me?" asked Lelouch. "Why didn't Bloodbeard try and take me over?"  
"He's focusing beyond dimensions," said C.C. "He was able to project himself but not take over because of the strain."  
Lelouch ran his fingers through his hair and his beard.  
"What's happening to me C.C?" asked Lelouch. "Am I still an Infected? Why…why am I aging like this?"  
"Scale the cliff and stand in the circle Lelouch," said C.C. "You'll find what you are looking for there."  
"The circle, I'm sick of hearing about this circle," yelled Lelouch. "Why can't I just be given an answer now?"  
"Answers must be found not given Lelouch otherwise the lesson is meaningless," said C.C.  
"I don't even know what questions I want the answers to," said Lelouch.  
C.C stroked Lelouch's face gently, looking deep into his purple eyes and he looking deep into hers.  
"What do you feel in your heart?" she asked.  
"I…I feel…I don't know what I feel C.C," said Lelouch. "I feel fear, anger, impatience, and guilt. C.C I'm…I am so sorry that I could not save you. That I could not protect you from him and make your death peaceful. As peaceful and as painless as possible. I think I did love you C.C and I could not protect you anymore than I could protect Shirley and for that I am truly sorry."  
C.C was silent and seemed unfazed by Lelouch's words.  
"I have been so consumed by wanting to avenge you C.C," said Lelouch. "I wanted to hurt him so badly for what he did to you. I wanted to break him and cut him and…and destroy him. I wanted him to burn in hell. In a thousand hells for what he did to you. And then…then he destroyed my home, hurt my friends, and tied to burn my dream to the ground. There is so much rage in me C.C. So much rage and pain and the wizard and these voices say I am supposed to save the world. How can I save the world when I cannot even save my own soul? Why am I the one who must save the world? What makes me worthy of this power I have been given? To be called…to be the heir of King Arthur? Why me? Why me C.C? Why me?"  
Lelouch slumped against the cliff and C.C placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"You've found your questions," she said.  
Lelouch thought slowly and nodded.  
"Come with me," said Lelouch. "Face this with me please. You introduced me to the world of Geass. Please help me through it."  
C.C placed a gentle kiss on Lelouch's bearded cheek and shed her tears.  
"I cannot go with you Lelouch," said C.C. "I am what I was born to be now. But know this, oh king whom I have loved so much, that my heart will always be warm for you and I will always be your most loyal and obedient servant and friend."  
"I don't understand," said Lelouch. "What are you talking about C.C? We can…"  
"Please Lelouch, go and learn what you need to learn and when you come back to this shore you will know me for what I am now," said C.C. "And when you cross these divine waters again and go to your queen please ask Kallen if she hates me. If she despises me for loving you and if she can ever find it in her heart to forgive me."  
"C.C…"  
"Scale the cliff and stand in the circle," C.C yelled, turning her back towards Lelouch.  
Lelouch felt a dagger stab into his heart as he heard C.C's withheld sobs.  
"I…will ask her," said Lelouch.  
He took hold of his ledges and began his climb anew, leaving C.C standing naked and alone on the shore. She looked over her shoulder one last time. A diamond tears falling from her golden eyes.

Kallen slept on the stone ledge of the fountain of Arthur. She tried to dream peacefully but her worry followed her into her slumber. Lelouch had returned to her changed. Shaken, frightened, and uneasy, not like the man she once knew but still loved.  
"Come back to me," she whispered in her sleep.  
A blanket was placed over her and her head was lifted just a little so that a pillow could be placed. Nunnally smiled when she saw Kallen take some comfort. It brought comfort to her and to Cornelia who joined her in the rose garden along with brother Schneizel. Nunnally was the one who placed the blanket and pillow for Kallen while Cornelia and Schneizel gazed at the statue of Arthur.  
"He looks so much like Lelouch," said Schneizel. "And yet so different."  
Cornelia and the others gazed up at the statue as well and saw how much Arthur's image resembled Lelouch's if he were older.  
"If we had been there for Lelouch when he was younger perhaps he wouldn't have become so dark," said Cornelia. "So bitter and so hurt and perhaps Bloodbeard would never have come."  
"He did say that his boredom ceased when brother became Zero," said Nunnally.  
"The continuation of his archenemy he said," said Nunnally. "What does that mean?"  
"It means something about Lelouch is reminiscent of King Arthur," said Schneizel.  
"They do look alike but that can't be all there is," said Cornelia.  
Schneizel and Cornelia continued their banter but Nunnally focused on the statue of Arthur. The great lord of Camelot and the Once and Future King of Britannia. The King all rulers of Britannia were in the shadow of.  
"He's magnificent isn't he?" M.M whispered into Nunnally's ear. "Look at his stance, his presence of command, and his majesty. Behold the High King who ruled with kindness, strength, and bravery. Is there any modern leader who you can say matches his legend?"  
"No," Nunnally whispered.  
"What are you doing here M.M?" asked Cornelia.  
"I helped plant this garden and thus have the right to enjoy it," said M.M.  
"Then enjoy it somewhere else wizard," said Cornelia. "Kallen is resting and we would like to be alone right now."  
"Hard to be alone when God is always with you," said M.M. "I'm actually surprised that you're not in awe of this world."  
"That awe is there M.M," said Schneizel. "Nina, Lloyd, and Rakshata are ecstatic about this realm and all the scientific discoveries that can be made. The lines between legend and history being erased, what was once fantasy can now be proven to be fact and the most outrageous or impossible theories could be proved true here. I myself am in absolute shock but I am more concerned with the wellbeing of our party."  
"Yes, you've already done all you can to make Euphemia and Rivalz comfortable," said M.M.  
"I don't even want to know how you knew that," said Cornelia.  
"There is much I know about what goes on in C's World," said M.M. "I was born here."  
Such an exposition was enough to send a ripple of shock through the three royals.  
"You…you were born in C's World?" said Nunnally.  
"Yes I was," said M.M. "And before you question the legends know that I have been alive long before Arthur was even a glimmer in his earliest ancestor's eyes and have been known by many names. And have been to many places. Nations and even worlds beyond your wildest dreams."  
"So there are other worlds than these," said Schneizel.  
"Perhaps you'd like to tell this news to Rakshata or Lloyd," said Cornelia, wanting M.M gone.  
"I believe I shall," said M.M. "You might want to wake her up soon and gather in at the Round Table. I have something to show you that you will need to discuss."  
M.M vanished and Kallen stirred in her sleep. Nunnally petted Kallen's hair to try and calm her friend. She then looked back to the statue of Arthur, the great hero whose power now was held in the hands of her brother.  
_'If he could save us then I'm sure brother can too,'_ she thought.

Lelouch finally reached the top of the cliff and beheld a large plateau. A plateau of yellow green grass that stretched out onto the horizon.  
"Find the circle," Lelouch muttered.  
Lelouch thus began his lone pilgrimage across the plateau with nothing the pants on his legs. No food and no water and with no idea of what he would find if he continued. But if he didn't he would not find the answers he needed. The answers that could only be found by taking the long and arduous journey into the mystical unknown.

Few men with such fearsome reputations as Tohdoh the Miracle would be willing to kneel in humility. But Tohdoh acknowledge that there would always be those who were more powerful or more authoritative than he and surely the Collective Unconscious of God was among that group. Above him was the source of debate, faith, and mystery. The reputed author of reality and father of all life. How could he not kneel down and give his respect?  
He was not alone; next to him in prayer was Li Xinke, who was in awe of the great figure before him.  
"While we were fighting over lifeless scraps of land there was a man plotting to destroy God himself," said Tohdoh.  
"Man truly is foolish," said Xinke. "Our arguments over freedom, our positions of power, and personal grudges seem so meaningless when you see this realm. When you feel its obvious power and realize the enormity…"  
"How can we realize the enormity?" said Tohdoh. "We cannot possibly realize the massive scale of what is truly happening in the universe. Such things are not mean to be understood by mere mortals lest they be philosophers or madmen. I would prefer our insignificant arguments for I realize that I am small in the grand strategy of the universe."  
"Are we really so small?" said Xinke. "Look at us now. We're doing battle with a demon over the fate of the Holy Grail and perhaps the survival of God and the entire world if not the whole of reality. Does that seem small?"  
"Does that seem like a task befitting a mere human?" Tohdoh countered.  
"We might have to redefine human if this struggle continues into even more outrageous dimensions and realities," said Xinke. "All the strange creatures and races of myth and legend could very well be reality and perhaps truly more advanced and superior than we mortals. And if that is true then what will that spell for the future? What will our species do when we realize that they are not as alone or as important in the universe as we once thought? The very thought makes me tremble in both fear and wonder."  
"If you were like Rakshata or Lloyd or Nina you'd be trembling from joy as well," said Tohdoh. "I saw the hungry and almost mad looks upon their faces. The answers that can be found in this realm could forever change the scientific world as they know it."  
"Not just the world of science Tohdoh, as I was just talking about," said Xinke. "Medicine, military, politics, and even religion. Everything would change if the wonders and horrors of this world were brought to light."  
"Isn't that always the story when man discovers a new land?" said Tohdoh.  
"And that story is never dull isn't it?" said Xinke.  
"No," said Tohdoh grimly. "No it isn't. Filled with wonders and horrors as you said. But can't we try and be more amazed and inspired by the wonders than be made paralyzed by the horrors? Can we not find new life if there so exists in this world and not repeat the mistakes of our ancestors? Find new wonders and not convert them into horrors of our own making?"  
"I doubt we could," said Xinke. "Mankind is a creature of fault and error. Look how we reacted when we were introduced to Geass, perhaps the first of many wonders. We reacted with fear and panic and only now do we attempt to understand its glory. I haven't coughed since I received my Geass. I feel stronger and healthier than I ever have before. I haven't checked yet but I believe I…I may be cured of my illness and I have Geass to thank. The power I once thought corrupt and evil has saved my life and has allowed us to survive this far. The rest of the world is already reeling after seeing such powers exist. How will they react if we reveal to them this other dimension?"  
"As you said, _if_," said Tohdoh. "We could not tell them about this place? About God?"  
"And if that get exposed by another madman with inhuman powers what then?" asked Xinke.  
Tohdoh hummed in thought and looked over the edge of the castle wall they stood on, gazing down at the rose maze. The crimson color reminded the general of a certain weapon.  
"We need to get everyone together in the Round Table hall," said Tohdoh. "There is a crucial issue we need to touch on."

He walked on and walked on, his throat becoming dry and his legs becoming tired. He didn't feel the age appropriate to his appearance catching up on him. Lelouch has just been walking nonstop since he made it to the top of the white cliff. Looking for some kind of circle while his throat closed of dehydration and his stomach growled for food.  
_'As far as I can tell I'm not immortal anymore,'_ Lelouch thought. _'I have to do something to survive or I'll die. I'll die and he will win. I can't let Bloodbeard win. I must not let him win.'_  
Lelouch marched on determined to find the circle. Whatever and wherever the circle is.  
_'This plateau seems endless,'_ he thought. _'Am I on an island or am I on a whole new continent?'  
_Either he was or wasn't on a new continent he wished had shoes to make the quest a little more comfortable. He also wouldn't have minded having something to eat and drink.

Bloodbeard sipped from his fine wine with his orgy now over and most of the girls no longer breathing and those who were he had them making out with the corpses just to find some fun in their obvious suffering.  
The bed was stained with blood due to the many times Bloodbeard used his new arm. It was fun but he knew that he needed to save on meat for the Meat Machine where included his home the Meat Tower. He could see its completion now, standing tall and powerful, and surpassing everything Lelouch…or his father ever built.  
"Father," he muttered through his wine.  
He recalled the last time he saw his father. Arthur smiled over him in arrogant triumph having not only defeated him but humiliated and cursed him for what would have been eternity. The boredom was too much at times. He could not complete his dream and did everything he could over the centuries to try and rid himself of the boredom. He managed to build a great empire in the shadows that now allowed him to make his dream come true in such swiftness.  
"Top that dad," Bloodbeard muttered before taking another sip. "Top that Lamperouge."

Suzaku lay on his back on the sandy shores of the lake where he sent Lelouch out to either return or to be gone forever. He dreamt one time while looking out onto the lake. He dreamt that Euphie walked out of the water in the nude. She walked to him and they made love in the open wild like a pair of savages. He wondered if he concentrated hard enough an image of Euphie would appear. But with his luck it would most likely be some demon in the shape of Euphie that would zap his strength if they made love.  
He felt the rumble of his stomach. It had been hours since he ate and he dared not drink water from C's World.  
_'If Lelouch dies out there then I'll die here on this shore for sure,'_ thought Suzaku.  
He felt Lelouch's command for him to live begin to scrape against his brain.  
_'What will you do to keep me from dying of starvation or thirst?'_ thought Suzaku. _'What would you have done to try and keep me alive if I were alone on that submarine? Come on Lelouch, you're the only one who can save us now. Please my friend; do not let me die here. Let me be with Euphie again and let me fight for a world where you can be rewarded as you deserve. You've fought and sacrificed enough, let me fight and win you a world where you can live in peace with the love of your life as that is the reward you deserve and all I can do to make amends for hurting you my friend. I promise Lelouch, I promise by all stars and angles in heaven that I will never betray or hurt you again. Not you or Kallen or Nunnally or any of our friends. Please Lelouch come back and save me from dying on this beach so I can save you.'_

"We need to see it M.M," said Tohdoh.  
"See what?" said the wizard with a wide and mischievous smile as he sat in the middle of the Round Table.  
The Black Knights were all standing around the table of legend, not sure if it was right for them to sit in the chairs of such legendary heroes such as Lancelot, Gawain, Galahad, and Percival.  
"You know what," said Tohdoh. "Bloodbeard's C's Metal spear. I would like for it to be present at this meeting."  
M.M smirked and pulled the crimson spear from his blue robe. Kallen, awakened from her sleep, scowled in disgust at the weapon that speared Lelouch and the desire to melt it was burning hotter than any heat she had yet given off.  
"Alright so it's there," said Tamaki. "What's so important Tohdoh?"  
"What's so important is that we may be facing an even greater problem than Bloodbeard himself," said Tohdoh.  
"A greater problem than Bloodbeard?" gasped Tianzi. "What could be more horrible than that man?"  
"The fact that he may have shared any knowledge of C's World that he had to the UFD," said Xinke. "Specifically knowledge about C's Metal."  
"If it's as indestructible as M.M says it is then the UFD could hold a serious advantage over us even if we are able to destroy Bloodbeard," said Tohdoh.  
"I see where you're going with this Tohdoh," said Rakshata. "Knightmare Frames, battleships, armored tanks, and even personal defense all made indestructible by this miraculous C's Metal."  
"Just working it into the machinery must be an amazing feet itself," said Lloyd in ecstasy.  
"But that would mean even the smallest militia would be made all but invincible," said Nina. "With nothing able to destroy them they would just roll over any enemy completely."  
"Hold on," said Tamaki. "Rivalz put a hole in Red-Cap's armor. If Bloodbeard did have C's Metal and gave it to the UFD they'd be using it by now."  
"Unless he was planning to give them the C's Metal as some kind of back-up plan if the attack on the UFN failed," said Ohgi. "Or if he was ever killed himself and wanted to give a final jab at Lelouch. Place him against an enemy he can't destroy as revenge for defeating him."  
Kallen clenched her fists in rage.  
"It also presents an issue if there are other Geass users in the ranks of the UFD," said Jeremiah. "That makes the C's Metal even more dangerous."  
"But what if he doesn't have a stockpile of C's Metal?" Sayoko brought up.  
"For right now we should act as if he does," said Tohdoh.  
Kallen's hot blue eyes were focused on the spear with all of her rage and hatred pouring out. The despicable weapon held by the monster of a man who attempted to turn the man she loved into a monstrous slave to darkness.  
The spear caught on fire catching almost everyone by an immediate surprise. Everyone but M.M who levitated the spear as to prevent the spread of flames.  
"Kallen my dear you simply must control your temper," said M.M with a chuckle.  
"Kallen did that?" Ohgi gasped.  
All eyes turned to the equally surprised Kallen, her Geass present in her right eye without her knowing it. The room suddenly felt as hot as if the sun were in the room. Kallen herself felt nothing but could smell smoke coming from…her own clothes. Her clothing was quickly catching fire but she could not feel the burn.  
"W…what the hell?" she yelled beginning to remove her clothing.  
She suddenly felt herself becoming wrapped up by a long blue cloth, smothering the flames and protecting her modesty. M.M's hands were on her shoulder as it was his robe he used to clothe Kallen, leaving him in his modern all blue fashion. Kallen and several others, namely the women, noticed M.M's incredible physic under his tight blue garbs and rightly blushed.  
"Geass Runoff," said M.M.  
"That's what forced Lelouch to kill Euphemia," gasped Cornelia.  
"But…but that means…"  
"Yes Kallen, your Geass of Absolute Heat has become eternally active," said M.M. "Don't worry there is a way to contain your heat and light."  
"What?' asked Kallen.  
"It's quite easy," said M.M. "I anticipated your Geass becoming a problem and had an outfit of salamander skin made to help keep your heat from escaping."  
"Salamander skin?" gasped Kallen.  
"A little tight yes but I'm sure you're used to tight clothing," said M.M. "But if you're more interested in comfort at the moment and I believe you are, just use this."  
M.M pulled a ring from his pocket and gave it to Kallen. It was an orange band with a small image of the sun on it.  
"Is that C's Metal?" asked Nunnally.  
"Yes," said M.M. "This ring will help funnel your power so that your heat will not hurt anyone by accident. And it's quite fashionable but so is the salamander suit."  
"I'll…stick with the ring for now," said Kallen as she slipped the ring on her finger.  
"Excellent," said M.M.  
Without warning M.M tore his cloak away from Kallen revealing a long red toga replacing her burnt clothes.  
"I always liked Roman fashion," said M.M. "Spent a lot of time in Rome actually. Even served under Ceaser who wasn't that bad of a guy for a dictator otherwise he wouldn't be of the Nine Worthies."  
"The Nine what?" yelled Tamaki.  
"The three good Pagans, the three good Jews, and the three good Christians," said M.M. "Heroes of legend. Arthur was one of the three good Christians and Ceaser of the three Pagans but that is another story. For now I believe you all have bigger things to attend to. You need to start training with your powers lest they become out of control."  
"He's right," said Xinke. "No offence to you Kallen but we can't afford to be walking wild fires."  
Kallen nodded not taking offence and mostly staring at the ring she now wore on her finger. The finger that was left naked when she was stripped by Bloodbeard and tied to the cross. He threw away the makeshift ring Lelouch had given her as his proposal. Now this ring rode on her hand and even though it held her Vesuvius-like power in check she felt the fires of her rage and powers burn and burst without any restraint.

He was now crawling; Lelouch VI Britannia was crawling like a dog. As far as his mental powers could tell he had been wandering on the plateau for over half a day without food and water. He felt like the way he looked, old and tired, in body and in soul. He went down on the ground and rested his eyes. His mind drifted and he saw himself sleeping on the ground. Seeing his own old and tired form lying lifeless on the ground filled Lelouch with contempt. It seemed so feeble and…mortal, not like how he felt before, not at all. When he put on the mask of Zero he felt…invincible and almost godlike. Like he had no restraints or boundaries. He felt like that even without the mask of Zero. Like he was some newly born and all powerful deity only as loving or as cruel as he saw fit. Making all the other mortals dance around him like frightened animals and destroying his enemies with absolute fury and…joy. The joy he felt when he slaughtered and butchered his enemies was unlike anything he had ever known before. The absolute power to control the lives and deaths of mere mortals like they playthings they were. Having the power of God…no not having the power of God, being God. Lelouch was God, Lelouch VI Britannia was God, better than God, better than God, better than…  
_"What?"_ he gasped in his most confusing state.  
He no longer saw his old body on the ground. He saw nothing some great orange fog. He rubbed his nonexistent eyes and saw that he was looking down on no longer his body but the world. C's World, Earth, the other planets in the solar system, and even planets he did not recognize. He saw them all and saw all on them. He saw humans, animals, and creatures he never dreamed of. Heard the music of civilizations beyond all imagination and theory that were strange and alien and beautiful and made his heart soar higher into this illusion. He also heard the familiar sounds of war and carnage, the same in all languages and cultures, and his mind screamed with the screams of billions of dying souls.  
He saw the billions of quasars, stars, planets, asteroids, meteors, and black holes that comprised the universe all become as small as the smallest of atoms. He even saw as the universe itself became small and become clustered with billions upon billions of other universes all becoming smaller and smaller by the second when joining with a trillion more universes. The sheer scale of infinity and existence all but blinded Lelouch. He turned away and escaped into the orange cloud and was immediately bombarded with massive noises one trillion times more powerful than any sound he had ever heard before in his entire existence. He dared open his eyes and saw massive silhouettes moving through the orange and grey fog. They were as large as planets or perhaps even larger. Their voices and movements too loud to be understood. But Lelouch did understand, he understood that he was floating like a fly amongst gods. Their discussions so massive and grand beholding creation so vast that the matters of one exiled prince were no less interesting for them than the politics of germ were for him.  
_'But if we're so insignificant…why should I bother fighting?'_ Lelouch thought.  
Lelouch's astral form then fell into the infinite stage of reality.

He awoke with a start and saw he lay before a great stone coffin in an ancient circle of massive freestanding stones reminiscent of mighty and ancient Stonehenge.  
"The circle," Lelouch gasped. "The circle."  
He stood in shock and looked for some kind of sign to tell him what to do now. He turned to the center stone coffin and decided it was worth inspection. He saw to his amazement the mark that he saw in the brief hallucination wherein he saw Camelot's mighty seal.  
"It…it cannot be," he whispered.  
But it was although Lelouch dared to block out the thought. He had traveled long and hard, starved and thirsted, fought and bled to find the resting place of he who came before him. The tomb of the Once and Future King. The resting place of Arthur. Avalon.  
The realization was just as great witnessing reality spelled out before him and left his mind blown as if by gunpowder. He did not know what to do. He had never known the consequences of pilgrimage or the experience of being truly touched by the divine. He had for so long be one of arrogance and pride and had now realized how small even a prince truly was.  
His arrogance now replaced with frightful humility Lelouch dared to do the one thing he had done only once. He bowed his head, clutched his hands, and prayed.

He heard the thundering of hooves and feet, the rustling of swords and spears, and the shouts of men. One voice he heard ring loudest among all.  
"We stand here today, united as we have never been before," the voice yelled.  
It was a strong and powerful voice reminiscent of the voice he himself had when he realized how he changed in appearance. However this voice seemed stronger than the one he once used even as Zero. Lelouch looked around and saw he was but one in many men all of whom stared up to behold one man standing above them all.  
"We are a people of many faiths and tribes but we are all the children of Britannia," said the voice. "This threat we face today is one that affects us all. Be we Christian or Jew or Pagan, Knight or Serf, Lord or Lady, today we must become united and stand our ground lest we lose the land we have long lived, loved, and fought for to the powers of the Saxons and the traitor Mordred. Mordred himself is born of my sins and my sin now threatens the peace I have long struggled to build for all who live on the soil of this wondrous land and for that I pray to almighty God that I be forgiven and am allowed the opportunity to earn that forgiveness. I would ask your forgiveness as well and express my forgiveness to any amongst you who has wronged me in any way. But the evil we face can know nothing of mercy or compassion or the simple but glorious kindness that makes man the most beautiful and most beloved of all of God's creatures. They will come and they will plunder and pillage all that makes our land beautiful and our way of life so wonderful. They will come after your homes and your families, your wives and daughters, and even our sons and our elderly. But I swear to you, should you unite under my banner this one time, or if it be this one last time, then I will lay all my might and my courage and my power at your disposal. I will be your sword and your shield as I have tried to be for these many years since I was given this mighty blade. And should I die for my sins and for the future of Britannia's children to be one of peace and love and light then so be it. I will bleed for you, all of you, my brothers and my sisters, and if I should die then please in the name of all that your faiths consider holy uphold this dream I have tried to protect. Guard our peace and stand true to the virtues of honor and brotherhood so that when our enemies in the pits of Hell gaze up they will be blinded and forced back into the darkness knowing that never could they destroy man or keep him frightened and corrupt. That man was a creature meant to live in the light!"  
Powerful words encouraged a powerful cheer and Lelouch now heard the name of the speaker.  
"Arthur," one man cheered.  
"Arthur," cheered another.  
"Arthur," cheered a third.  
"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur," all cheered.  
Lelouch focused his eyes and saw clearly the High King of Britannia. He was a perfect reflection of the body Lelouch had walked in when he scaled the cliff. Age showing in his beard but strong in his age, garbed in the armor Lelouch wore in reality, with a black and golden battle crown covering his skull and forehead but not his face. The crown almost reminded Lelouch of Zero's mask. And in Arthur's hand was clutched his great blade known famously as Excalibur.  
"For Britannia," he yelled courageously.  
The army of many different men of many different origins united in his cry and rallied for battle against the evil Mordred.  
Lelouch stood silent like a phantom as he watched Arthur lead the charge on a mighty black horse, his knights riding behind him, and Lelouch saw how much alike Arthur's knights were to his. Lancelot rode closest to Arthur and Lelouch almost called out to him as Suzaku. The brown hair and green eyes matched Suzaku's but the beard and moustache along with traces of French ethnicity replacing Japanese distorted the image a bit but the greatest of Arthur's knights was almost the double of Lelouch's greatest knight. Tristan road by as well, riding like an older version of Gino. Percival, Galahad, Gawain, Bors, Kay, and even Ector rode by him as well and the lords and serfs marched as one with the Christians and Celtics and Jews as they all went to follow their king. And with some fire of madness or whatever motivation spurring him on Lelouch ran along with them, Arthur's words almost acting like magic upon his soul and commanding him to fight and die with his brother Britannians.  
The battle was fiercely met and the prince's ears became deafened by the ringing of swords and shields and axes and hammers. All weapons went through him as Lelouch ran past all to try and find Arthur again. The king and his champion stood side by side even after by now the affair had been made public between Lancelot and Guinevere they fought as friends.  
The two of them cut a swath of destruction through the enemy ranks as Arthur gave orders that rang on the wind to all of his commanders. The tactician in Lelouch admired how Arthur was playing this brutal game of chess and felt victory to be assured.  
That was until Kay, who had been raised alongside Arthur as brothers, fell by a rider dressed in red. Lelouch froze in panic, realizing who it was instantly even without the crimson gore over his face. Mordred, the inbred bastard of Arthur and Morgan Le Fey road hard with his crimson spear in hand. He ran Kay down and yelled for Arthur to face him.  
Arthur turned to Lancelot, his face sad but trying to remain strong.  
"Take care of her," Lelouch heard Arthur say.  
Arthur then charged out with his sword gripped hard in his right hand and his buckle shield hard in his left. Mordred rode arrogantly as he had the high ground and brought his spear down on Arthur. But Arthur smirked as he quickly used his shield to knock away the indestructible spear while kneeling down under Mordred's horse, using his sword to spill its guts onto the grass. Mordred, who would later be Bloodbeard, fell hard to the ground as Arthur stood caked in the blood of a dead horse. The red bastard rose and brandished his spear once removing his helmet.  
"Let me see the face of my father," he yelled.  
Arthur removed his own helmet and held his sword. Mordred charged as did Arthur. Arthur deflected Mordred's blow and tried to strike at his son's face only for Mordred to block and try and swipe at Arthur's sides with both ends of the spear, attacks which Arthur brushed off before slicing a shallow cut into Mordred's throat. Mordred placed a hand at his wound and cursed at Arthur who stood with his face as stone. Mordred slumped to the ground and Arthur drew close. Lelouch saw the villain smirk as he rammed his spear into Arthur's stomach. The king didn't look phased by the pain and moved forward until he clutched Mordred by the throat and lodged his sword his sword in Mordred's chest. He then used his free hand to hold Mordred's eye open.  
"You will be my puppet," laughed Mordred hoarsely. "The power isn't coursing through me to kill."  
"I know of you power my child," said Arthur calmly. "And I know of mine."  
"You can't command me if I command you," laughed Mordred.  
"Even you cannot command the dead," said Arthur with a smirk.  
Mordred raised an eyebrow and from the hand by which Arthur held Mordred's throat a red light shone. Lelouch realized that as a sign of Code being passed.  
Arthur staggered and vomited blood but still held tight to a rather shocked and now immortal Mordred. The king summoned his Geass and locked eyes with his son.  
"Mordred," he said. "Do you know why I am letting you live? As evil as you are you are still my child and a father must never let anything bring the demise of his son let alone kill him with his own bare hands. But you are evil and I'm sure your evil will harm others again and I hope one day this lapse in my judgment will be undone by someone who has no problem with ending your life. And just to make sure your insane plan for the Chalice is abandoned, I, Arthur Pendragon command you to suffer an eternity of endless boredom. Too bored will you be to carry out your true goal, doomed to centuries of meaningless activity to try and occupy your existence because you will have lost the one thing that makes the game worthwhile. I command your boredom to end only when you see the God-King again and until then you will never seek interest in committing your grandest of evils so terrible as to illicit the need of the Chalice."  
Mordred's eyes widened with horror and shock before becoming placid.  
"Yes…father," he said.  
Arthur then took his buckle shield and punched Mordred's head so hard Lelouch heard a loud snap.  
"Have…fun…son," Arthur said before slumping over.  
Lelouch was about to go over to Arthur's side when he felt something or someone pull him back.

The beard was gone. Lelouch could feel it as he ran his fingers over his face. He awoke slumped against the stone coffin of Arthur…with the king sitting on the lid looking at him with a kindly expression.  
"Arthur Pendragon?" Lelouch gasped.  
"The same," said Arthur.  
"I…I…"  
"You saw my memory," said Arthur.  
Lelouch could not speak any more. Either due to dehydration or by sheer awe. Either way Arthur sought to remedy the situation by handing Lelouch a wineskin. Lelouch popped it open and began gulping down the liquid hydration.  
"Water is the life giver," said Arthur. "Pure and undiscriminating to whoever it offers its blessings to. It's one of the many things our universe gives us that make all us equal despite race or religion."  
Lelouch gasped for breath after drinking so much in one gulp.  
"Eat," said Arthur, pulling salted venison from a bag he held at his side.  
Lelouch ate and drank greedily.  
"Thank you," gasped Lelouch. "Thank you my lord."  
"Do not call me lord," said Arthur. "I'm no longer king."  
"But…but you're the Once and Future King," said Lelouch. "You're the greatest hero Britannia has ever known."  
"Do not make me an idol boy," said Arthur. "I was and am but a man who was given a task. I'm a simply and insignificant man when all of existence is laid out before you. I believe you know what I am talking about don't you?"  
Lelouch recalled his incredible experience.  
"Yes," he said. "Yes I do. I saw everything laid out there before my eyes. Or at least…I thought I saw everything. But…but I don't know this place is…is…"  
"Disorienting?" Arthur suggested.  
"Yes, thank you," said Lelouch.  
"You're welcome," said Arthur. "Do you know why you saw what you saw?"  
"I…I don't know," said Lelouch. "I honestly don't know sir."  
"Sir?" asked Arthur. "When does Lelouch VI Britannia call another man 'sir'?"  
"When he realizes he's such a small grain of sand in the massive desert of reality," said Lelouch. "We're all so…insignificant. Humanity that, all of us believe ourselves the center of the universe when we're not even a blip. Is it all pointless then? This fight I'm leading against…against Mordred?"  
"Is freedom pointless Lelouch?" asked Arthur. "Is the right to live a life free of chains and whips meaningless? We may be an extremely small component in the universe but we do matter Lelouch. Not just our power or our wisdom but also our kindness, our love, and the basic niceties we take for granted each day."  
"But what does that matter when humanity is such a small and insignificant molecule in the universe?" asked Lelouch.  
"No need to worry about such metaphysics for right now," said Arthur. "I have a bit of sugar cake which I believe is too much for me but just enough for myself and a friend."  
He pulled out the cake and handed half to Lelouch who accepted the cake with trembling hands. The two ate in silence, the younger king with his eyes constantly on the legend before him, while Arthur stared off into space.  
_'The Arthur,'_ thought Lelouch. _'Hero to millions throughout hundreds of years and now I'm eating with him on Avalon. Eating with…with my hero.'_  
Arthur nodded down to Lelouch with a kind and gentle smile as if he were nodding at his young son. Lelouch gave the king a small faint smile and continued eating the cake. And while he ate he couldn't help but think he had seen Arthur's kind expression in his eyes somewhere else before. Such a rare shade of yellow too.  
"It's beautiful here isn't it?" asked Arthur.  
Lelouch was slightly taken aback. Was he now expected to make…small talk?  
_'What do I say?' _he thought. _'Here I am with King Arthur armed with a million questions and yet I've lost the ability to speak. What do I say?'_  
"Uh…yes it is," said Lelouch.  
"How are things?" asked Arthur.  
_'What the hell is going on?'_ Lelouch mentally screamed. _'He's…he's so calm and relaxed.'_  
"I…I would think as an angel living among the divine you would know more about my situation than I do," said Lelouch.  
He swallowed painfully, thinking of how rude his words must have sounded.  
"I know quite a bit," said Arthur. "Omniscience isn't as fun as it may sound. It takes away all the wonder and mystery of the universe. If you know everything than you'll never know what it's like to not know. There is a reason we learn Lelouch. We learn because we know we are foolish and we want to be better. If we naturally know everything then we lack the one thing that makes the knowledge worthwhile. We lack the room to grow. How have you grown Lelouch?"  
"What?" asked Lelouch.  
"Don't you think you've learned something while traveling through all the hell you have?" asked Arthur.  
"The only thing I've learned is that all the horror unleashed upon the world is because of me," said Lelouch. "I was so arrogant and so…blind that I've hurt innocent people and the ones I love the most."  
"You fought for justice," said Arthur.  
"Does that matter?" cried Lelouch. "I've seen…everything laid before me and justice doesn't seem to matter in the grand scheme."  
"You get a god's eye view and immediately you believe that everything you've ever believed in is meaningless?" asked Arthur.  
"It's…I…I don't know but…but what does any of it matter?" cried Lelouch, unable to hold back his tears.  
Arthur placed his hand on Lelouch's head and the young man looked up to find the king smiling down at him.

Red claws tore across white flesh as Bloodbeard slaughtered the women sent to comfort him. Bradley watched in confusion, alarmed when he heard the screams that summoned him, finding his master in such a rage.  
"Damn you," he yelled as he tore his slave women. "Damn you both."  
Bradley could swear he saw tears in Bloodbeard's eyes. He wondered if he should ask his lord what ailed him but strongly reconsidered when he saw Bloodbeard reach into a woman's opening and tore out her organs and spine.  
"Damn you all to hell," he yelled.

The perpetual twilight of C's World was slightly disorienting to Cornelia as she gazed out of the window in the room she and Guilford had placed Euphie in. Euphie whimpered fitfully in her sleep despite whatever comfort her sister tried to give. Was she picking up on the feelings of her beloved Suzaku or hearing the horrible cruelty of her captor Bloodbeard?  
The murderous creature that tormented the world so savagely in such short a time. The devil to which she delivered his monstrous legion. He remembered the phone call he gave and how he called her a fascist. She wondered if there was any truth to his accusations and insanity. That she was no better than the soldiers of the black armies who marched across the world weaving the red flag. A Nazi, was that who she was, who her people were. Was she as vile as Bloodbeard? She couldn't find a reason to justify her actions?  
She left Euphie's room, her heart heavy and confused, and felt strangely obligated to check up on the other hurt member of their part. She walked through the marble white halls of Camelot, admiring the beauty of the heroic figures made immortal in the stain glass windows as she went by until she came to the room where Milly accompanied the poor Rivalz. Cornelia knocked on the door and waited until the door opened and the princess saw Milly dressed in only the covers of the bed.  
"Can I come in?" asked Cornelia.  
"Oh, yes of course," said Milly.  
She moved aside and let the princess come into the room where she saw Rivalz lying on the bed with blankets keeping his modesty. She walked to the bed and ran her fingers through his hair.  
"He's such a kind young man," said Cornelia. "He offered me a bit of comfort."  
"He's just that way," said Milly. "The loveable goofball we had when it was just me, him, Lelouch, and the rest of the student council at the Academy."  
"I can't begin to imagine the horror you must have felt when it was destroyed by that monster," said Cornelia.  
"Rivalz helped me," said Milly. "I just wish he was back with me now."  
"I wish I could do more to help," said Cornelia. "But I doubt I can do anything better than hut people. This Geass I have, this power of Absolute Healing, it's a mistake. I cannot seem to do anything better than just kill people. Kill and conquer and because of that this monster has an army. An army that was once comprised of human beings who would love to see me on the business end of a guillotine or burnt at the stake like a witch."  
"Maybe your Geass is a sign," Milly suggested. "A sign for change and second changes. Don't you believe in second chances."  
"I don't know," said Cornelia. "Maybe I do because I want to help Lelouch so badly. When I held him when he came to us and was laid like poor Rivalz here. But what do I know of healing, true healing, and not leaving a poor boy in such a state."  
"It wasn't your fault," said Milly. "And neither are the Infected. They chose to follow that creature."  
"But I could have chosen to disobey my father," said Cornelia.  
She placed a light kiss on Rivalz's forehead before turning towards the door. But as she turned she saw a glint of something blue under the bed. She knelt down and Milly leaned over and watched as Cornelia pulled out the sword of blue C's Metal.  
"What the hell?" gasped Milly. "How did that get here?"  
"M.M, that bastard must have put it there," growled Cornelia. "That goddamn bastard does he want Rivalz to fight again when he comes back. Damn him."  
Cornelia stormed out of the room with the short sword in her hands leaving Milly looking down on Rivalz's unmoved face.  
"What's going to happen?" she muttered.

Suzaku stood, awakened by watch splashing his face, and paced around the lake not knowing what to be looking for when Lelouch came back. He gazed out onto the water, his throat still dry with thirst, but refusing to trust the water of this other world. He was once a simple young man. He could not fully begin to understand the supernatural and unbelievable concepts yet discovered in this strange world.  
He looked up to the mass of the Collective, what Charles and V.V called God.  
"Would it do any good to pray before you?" Suzaku asked. "Would you even listen to us? You're comprised of our wills and imaginations. Is anything you do for us really you trying to save yourself?"  
No answer, not that Suzaku expected any.  
"Well if you want to live then save Lelouch," said Suzaku. "He's the best shot any of us have."

The two kings sat next to each other on the stone wrapped in discussion. The two made regular small talk for a while and Lelouch was amazed by how well Arthur listened to him and how understanding he seemed. He just sat and smiled kindly at Lelouch's woes.  
"I'm sorry," said Arthur.  
"For what?" asked Lelouch.  
"I let him live," said Arthur. "It was a punishment he would suffer from more terribly than any other known to man, least for one such as him. But I should have known one day he would see the new God-King and would plague the world again. Thus I am truly sorry that I have given you my curse."  
"Which curse is that?" asked Lelouch. "This curse of Bloodbeard or the curse of the God-King?"  
"To be the God-King is an honor Lelouch," said Arthur.  
"Not from what I've been told," said Lelouch. "Forced to spend a lifetime battling the ever growing forces of darkness, never knowing peace, and being forced to bury friends and loved ones alike. That sounds like a curse to me Arthur."  
"Life is never difficult and we are forced to make sacrifices often in our lives," said Arthur.  
"But…you don't understand," said Lelouch. "I'm…I'm not the one for this. I've fought the battle and look how it's left me so far."  
"You've done well so far," said Arthur. "You defeated a great menace to the world. Charles and V.V's plan would have had consequences they could never have foreseen. Their selfishness would have led to nothing but chaos and destruction. You acted well."  
"Well?" said Lelouch. "I caused the deaths of innocents and hurt the people I loved. And now this maniac is on a rampage because I appeared as Zero."  
"A fine creation by the way," said Arthur. "An excellent use of theatrics. The mystery and the drama can be very good motivators. Reminds me a bit of my old friend Robin Wood or as you might know him…Robin Hood."  
"Really?" asked Lelouch.  
"Of course," said Arthur. "I met him before I became king and first met my older sister, Morgan Le Fey."  
"Your archenemy," said Lelouch.  
"She was but at the end she carried me here with love in her heart," said Arthur. "She's still alive and her own son has her enslaved."  
"What?" gasped Lelouch. "That…that's horrible even for him."  
"Yes, it is," said Arthur. "He keeps her in his rage. Feeling betrayed that she would carry me to my resting place after being raised so long to despise me. The same your friends felt when they found out General Tohdoh had helped bury you before my bastard made his grand appearance."  
"He helped bury me?" said Lelouch.  
"He did," said Arthur. "You have good friends Lelouch."  
"I know," said Lelouch. "Good friends who I betrayed."  
"Situations sometimes demand us to do things we regret," said Arthur. "We're forced to make betrayals and sacrifices that gnaw at our souls and split our minds in two. I've been there before Lelouch. Believe me I have been there."  
"Really?" said Lelouch.  
"Really," said Arthur. "I've felt the woes you feel. I've beheld the immense wonders of the spaces between spaces and have felt the awful pain of realizing the small size of our race. But it does not matter if we are small or massive. What matters is the good we are obligated to do. We may be small people Lelouch, but even the smallest insect has a great part in the scheme of the universe. If you don't believe me then recall where you are and what this place was explained to be."  
Lelouch thought back, back to when he first discovered C's World.  
"C's World is comprised of the wills and imaginations of all mankind," said Lelouch.  
"Yes," said Arthur. "Now what did you see earlier."  
"I saw myself ascending higher and higher as all creation became small and even complete universes were like marbles," said Lelouch. "But what does that mean?"  
"It means you were getting too big for your britches and needed to be humbled a bit," said Arthur.  
Lelouch's face reddened a bit out of embarrassment.  
"It also means your mission is one of even greater importance than you imagined," said Arthur. "C's World is the space between all spaces and surely M.M explained the symbiotic importance between Earth and C's World hasn't he?"  
"Yes but…oh god," said Lelouch, realizing the grave issue.  
"All worlds are blessed by the power of the Divine Life," said Arthur. "When the Collective is corrupted all the worlds it reaches out to are made sick as well. Like a sick tree's illness spreads throughout its branches as well. What Mordred plans, his madness growing fast with rage and jealously, will not only bring sickness to the Collective but perhaps death as well. And if the Collective dies then that death will spread through each world that C's World is connected to."  
"But…but from what I saw there are…"  
"Over trillions at risk and for right now you may be the only one who has a chance at saving them," said Arthur. "No pressure."  
"Oh what a sense of humor you have," said Lelouch dryly.  
"Jocularity in the face of trouble always helps a bit," said Arthur. "Though I do understand if you do feel the pressure of this great task which has been handed down to you. This thankless and unenviable labor which no mere mortal could even dream of taking upon his shoulders."  
"And neither can I," said Lelouch. "I'm not the man you want for this task Arthur. You should have chosen another. Or in fact why didn't you come yourself. As prophecy and legend states when Britannia is threatened once more Arthur will rise again."  
"Who says I haven't already risen and you just haven't been paying attention?" Arthur countered. "What makes you believe yourself unworthy of the mission bestowed onto you?"  
"I'm no hero," said Lelouch. "I have done terrible things. My hands are stained with the blood of innocents. Of women and children who had no place in my war against my father. Of…of people I loved so dearly. There was a girl who was made fatherless by my arrogance, used by a madman, and finally killed because she loved me. Her name…her name was Shirley and with all I could do, with all my genius and supposed power I could not save her. I could not save one girl, how can you expect me to save an entire multiverse?"  
The irony reek of her blood pouring out of the wound given to her by Rolo filled Lelouch's nostrils. The sweet soft touch of her hand could still be felt in his.  
Shirley Fenette, Lelouch's first love.  
A hand tightly gripped his shoulder and Lelouch felt the old king's warmth.  
"The first lesson is the hardest to grasp," said Arthur. "One that must be experienced. We cannot save everyone but we can try with all out might to save those many or few that we can."  
"But why me?" asked Lelouch. "And…why do I feel so comfortable opening up to you?"  
"You don't just find me comfortable you, and various friends of yours, found me quite cuddly," said Arthur.  
"What?" gasped Lelouch.  
"In the Dark Ages it was long feared that the dead would return in the forms of cursed animals," said Arthur. "Birds, dogs, and even…"  
"No," said Lelouch. "No, no, there is no way…"  
"Cats and may I say that Euphemia was quite gentle with my wrist and Suzaku tasted quite salty," said Arthur. "But Kallen and Nunnally had magic fingers."  
"You...you the great and high King Arthur were…were our pet?" gasped Lelouch, falling off the coffin.  
"I told you I had risen and you just didn't recognize me," said Arthur.  
"But…my god I had to chase you around the school when you had my mask," said Lelouch.  
"I hope that was as much fun for you as it was for me," said Arthur.  
"But…but…how?" asked Lelouch.  
"Technically I'm dead and couldn't come back to Earth in human flesh so I needed an avatar," said Arthur.  
"But why a cat?" asked Lelouch.  
"Why not a cat?" asked Arthur. "It's great being a cat. The only problem is the fleas. But thankfully Nunnally was good enough to keep me properly combed when I visited her."  
"But…you came to me too?" said Lelouch. "When…when Suzaku was being attacked by Bloodbeard you…"  
"It's amazing what some cats can do," said Arthur.  
"You were watching over me," said Lelouch. "Me and Nunnally."  
"I had to Lelouch," said Arthur. "You are the God-King now. You asked why and if you would like I can tell you the answer. You might not like it but you'll have your answers as best as I can give them to you. But know this, free will does exist and it does have repercussions. You can refuse this now but you'll never truly know the extent of your abilities, your role in life, and perhaps you future. But this choice is yours Lelouch. You are and always have been in control of your destiny."  
Destiny, the word Lelouch never believed in before and was questioning now. M.M, Bloodbeard, and now Arthur were in their own ways using that term. Were his choices his own or was every victory he ever earned not earned but given.  
"I…I want to know," said Lelouch.

**Next Turn:...and Future  
Please review**


	19. And Future

**Chapter Nineteen: …and Future.**

The two kings walked through the plateau holding nothing but the pack of supplies Arthur had with him.  
"Why do you need supplies if you're already dead?" asked Lelouch.  
"Death and reality have different rules here Lelouch," said Arthur. "Speaking of death, what were you looking forward to if you did die? What was your vision of the afterlife?"  
"To be perfectly honest I didn't know what to expect in the afterlife," said Lelouch. "Perhaps I'd see the torches and pitchforks and feel the fires of hell for all my sins."  
"Sometimes for the greater good an evil act must be made," said Arthur. "I ran my sword through my own son. You killed your parents who themselves believed what they were doing was for the greater good. It does sound nice doesn't it though? A world without lies?"  
"On paper yes," said Lelouch. "But you should know as well as I do that it was a plan that would have led to nothing but a world that would never change or evolve."  
"Yes, but you cannot blame them for wanting such a world," said Arthur. "In many ways you are your father's son Lelouch. Like you tragedy struck him at a young age and his life was molded by that tragedy to where he tried to, in his own possibly misguided way, save the world from destruction. Because when you look at humanity Lelouch, Plato was wrong. He wrote that man had the power to destroy themselves but they lacked the power to destroy the world. Modern society has created weapons of mass destruction. Weapons people of my era could never dream of."  
"Is that why we exist?" asked Lelouch. "Are we supposed to save them?"  
"Isn't that the question every man, woman, and child asks themselves as they live?" asked Arthur. "Am I meant for something great? Am I destined to make the world a better place or am I born to aid in its destruction? That's a question it takes a lifetime to struggle with and even then you're never left with a sure answer. Just what is the greater good? M.M, although I knew him as Merlin at the time, told me that it was the preservation of human life and the best way to preserve life was to bring peace to the world. With such a demanding and near impossible task, my hands needed to be made dirty."  
"Take on the roles that are necessary," said Lelouch. "King and Rebel respectively."  
"King Arthur and Demon Emperor Lelouch," said Arthur. "Such titles and such tasks we faced."  
"But tasks that needed to be done," said Lelouch. "No matter what the price we have to pay."  
"Our sanity, our friends, and even our souls," said Arthur. "All to stop the march of evil and to save the lives of man."  
"And how do we know what is evil?" asked Lelouch.  
"Evil is in the eye of the beholder but we can feel in our hearts what is truly wrong, that is why we have compassion," said Arthur. "And no matter how evil you deemed yourself Lelouch, there is compassion in you. Why else would you venture to a wounded craft without knowing who or what was inside?"  
"How do I know that wasn't predetermined?" asked Lelouch. "How am I not a pawn in a divine game of chess?"  
"We're all pawns Lelouch," said Arthur. "It's important that we remember that. It keeps us humble and humility is something they don't promote in your time. At least not loudly but fate has a way of making us shrink to fit our trousers when we get too big. Although pride is a certain trait we can never truly be rid of. Especially if we're given power. Ever heard of Gilgamesh?"  
"The Sumerian king of Urk, two thirds god and one third man, and considered to be one of the greatest heroes of the ancient world," said Lelouch.  
"He was also a despot who made love to future brides, had tribute delivered to him constantly as if he were a god, and protected his people fiercely," said Arthur. "He got too big for his britches and humility came in the form of a wild man."  
"Enkidu," said Lelouch.  
"The Champion," said Arthur. "The only one who can match with the power of the God-King. He gave Gilgamesh the fight of his life and the two became great friends and Gilgamesh became a better person for it till his friend died. Where there is a God-King there will always be a Champion to give you a knock down from your pedestal. I know that's what Lancelot did for me."  
"Lancelot betrayed you," said Lelouch with a sneer.  
Arthur spun around and grabbed Lelouch by the hair.  
"You will not disrespect Lancelot boy," said Arthur.  
Lelouch pushed the king's hand away in anger.  
"Don't call me boy," said Lelouch.  
"Well you're not a man," said Arthur. "And a little respect for something other than yourself might do you good. As the Art of War reads, 'treat your soldiers like your children and they will follow you into death,' and if you loved and respected your soldiers when you had their loyalty the most they may have stuck by you when you needed them."  
"They would never have followed a Britannian," said Lelouch. "To them we were the embodiment of evil."  
"Only because an evil man ruled," said Arthur. "Your countrymen fought you because they thought they were in the write as did your own soldiers. The only evil there was were the feelings of bigotry and racism you wished to battle and you battled them well Lelouch. You had to do awful things because great things demanded them but you made a truly great deed when you ended your life for the lives of those you loved and those you never knew. You acted like a true king and I'm glad you are the next in line for the power."  
"But why?" asked Lelouch. "Why am I the new God-King and why wasn't I told before if you and M.M knew so much about me and apparently about Bloodbeard?"  
"He may have been bored but Mordred was never stupid," said Arthur. "He was ever always on the look for the new God-King to be born. To relieve him of his boredom and to set him out again on his dark desire. A desire I fear is much darker than before."  
"What do you mean?" asked Lelouch.  
"When a beast is caged it gets angry," said Arthur. "Especially if beaten and mistreated all of its life. That beast would do more than just bite if let loose, it would slaughter."  
"I already know what he wants," said Lelouch. "He wants to start a new Dark Age using the Eternity Chalice."  
"Does he now?" asked Arthur. "I've never known Mordred to be nostalgic for a period he's already existed in and even if that happened he would probably never get what he truly wants."  
"Then what does he want?" asked Lelouch.  
"He wants to be done with old rules," said Arthur.  
"What does that mean?" asked Lelouch.  
"You'll find out in time," said Arthur. "Now you might want to keep all questions until the end of the tour. It's going to be a long walk."

He felt no pain as he bent and contorted his arm into strange shapes. Ohgi felt nothing as his steel arm became a double bladed steel axe. He moved the metal without touching it as if he were moving his muscles.  
"You'll find each metal has its own talents," said M.M. "Gold is easiest to shift, steel is excellent for objects necessary for protection and offense, iron helps enhance your strength, copper will help conduct the electric impulses in your body's nervous system, and lead will keep you safe from radiation."  
"_Incredible," _said Ohgi.  
"Yes you can change your metal," said M.M. "I had to make that joke."  
"_I wish you didn't," _said Ohgi.  
He reverted back to his human flesh making sure that his hand was no longer an axe.  
"What will happen to me if I succumb to Geass Runoff?" asked Ohgi. "Will I just be a statue made out of metal?"  
"You don't want me to answer that question," said M.M.  
"Then what about Viletta?" asked Ohgi.  
"What about her?" asked M.M, in Viletta's voice.  
Ohgi jumped back in shock before the wizard giggled and turned into his wife. She playfully winked at Ohgi, who was still in shock from seeing such deception.  
"I was relaying M.M's words," said Viletta.  
"I was standing here all along," said M.M, appearing behind Ohgi.  
"You really like doing that don't you?" asked Ohgi.  
"It does have its pleasures," said M.M. "The others are coming along nicely although Xinke had some reluctance about breathing under water in this realm."  
"Can you blame him?" asked Ohgi. "This place is so strange and unlike you we understand absolutely nothing about this place."  
"I understand one thing perfectly," said Rakshata walking up to the group twiddling a small bit of metal in her fingers. "This C's Metal is incredible and the sheer possibilities of this world are a scientist's dream. The poor Earl of Pudding was so excited by the mystery he lost consciousness."  
"I did no such thing woman," said Lloyd, walking up behind her. "But this world is awe inspiring isn't it?"  
"Yes," said M.M. "You are not the first men of science to marvel in awe of C's World. Some have been here before such as Sir Isaac Newton, a fine lad who tried to take with him the secrets of alchemy to Earth. However he abandoned the subject and went back to physics. He was lucky too; most people with a great lust for knowledge go horribly mad when in C's World. Those who don't however do tend to make it big. Ever heard of Daedalus?"  
"The Daedalus who built the Labyrinth of the Minotaur?" gasped Rakshata. "He was here."  
"Yes," said M.M. "Archimedes was also a visitor to C's World and there was one lad…his name I've unfortunately forgotten who was quite bright but unfortunately he was one of those saps who went mad and tried to create an artificial sun. You won't find him in a history book because his page of history was literally burnt away…along with most of Rome. If only Nero hadn't sponsored him. I warned him but the fat dupe but he refused to listen. He was too consumed in his power lust and now we're left with one of history's greatest acts of arson."  
"You knew Emperor Nero?" asked Viletta.  
"Yes," said M.M. "Which reminds me to ask Lelouch if he was really thinking of Nero instead of Zero. It would be incredibly ironic if that were the truth because Nero is remembered for being absolutely ruthless in his bid for power, going so far as to kill family for it and willingly promote the destruction of his empire. Much like Lelouch in that sense."  
"Except in the end Lelouch gave his life to save his empire and the world," said Ohgi. "He's no saint and I'm not blindly forgiving him but…he has earned my respect and I will follow him. Plus even he's got to draw the line somewhere. That's what separates him from Bloodbeard."  
"Oh but the poor boy saw no lines when he put on the mask of Zero," said M.M. "Looking through that mask…well he's the only one who can really tell you the feelings he felt when he put on the mask. But don't we all wear masks? But which is real? The one that hides your face or the one that is your face?"

"I think M.M's talking about me," said Lelouch.  
"He tends to do that sometimes," said Arthur. "So what's he saying now?"  
"He was just comparing me to Nero and telling people about what I saw under my mask," said Lelouch.  
"What was it like under the mask?" asked Arthur.  
"It was a tool to serve my purpose," said Lelouch.  
"Or was it a chance for you to escape?" asked Arthur.  
"What?" asked Lelouch.  
"All the time you spent in Japan under the name Lamperouge you had to watch your behavior and your tongue," said Arthur. "Zero allowed you to be who you were born to be. A leader and a warrior fighting an impossible battle. It may have started out as a tool and a symbol but perhaps it became something more to you and you didn't know it. We all have that place in us Lelouch. Where our true and powerful feelings are kept and hidden until we are able to let them out. With Nunnally's safety on the line you needed to hide your face but if it wasn't you'd be able to perhaps show more of your face."  
"Perhaps," said Lelouch. "Speaking of Zero, I couldn't help but noticed how the crown you wore in your final battle was like Zero's mask. The crown I had on was just a ring of gold. Was that some sort of illusion to try and ease me into this God-King conspiracy?"  
"Conspiracy? Probably the right word for it," said Arthur. "It's no mistake the crown and the mask look alike. There is a bond between the God-Kings where various traits and objects are passed down the line. The image of the helm had been in your mind and you drew from that."  
"Like from father to son?" asked Lelouch.  
"Father to son?" said Arthur. "Fine a phrase as any although it is very rare that the God-Kings are related. Vary rare indeed but not too uncommon. Zeus's successor Jupiter…"  
"Jupiter? I thought that was just another name for Zeus?" said Lelouch.  
"That's how it became in the eyes of more ancient men," said Arthur. "But…eventually even the Code must be given up and the God-King's mantle must be passed down to the next generation. Some last for centuries thanks to the Code but sooner or later the torch must be passed."  
"Why?" asked Lelouch.  
"The duty is arduous and thankless," said Arthur. "Had me some bread and margarine from the pack."  
"Why?" asked Lelouch.  
"For visual aid and because I'm hungry," said Arthur.  
"Wouldn't you prefer cat food?" laughed Lelouch.  
"Very funny," said Arthur.  
Lelouch pulled out the food along with a knife and Arthur took a little butter and spread it over the bread.  
"We become butter when it's spread over too much bread," said Arthur. "Stretched and weak, perhaps not in body but in spirit."  
He split the bread and shared it with Lelouch who ate it quietly staring at the king.  
"Where are we going?" asked Lelouch.  
"Do you really want to know?" asked Arthur. "It's not the destination that matters Lelouch, it's the journey."  
"I was really hoping you wouldn't say that," said Lelouch.  
Arthur laughed happily and threw his arm around Lelouch's shoulders and gave a playful squeeze before ruffling Lelouch's hair.  
"Hey it takes a lot of time to get my hair this way," said Lelouch.  
"People in my time didn't even bathe what do you think I know about hair care?" laughed Arthur.  
Lelouch laughed too.  
"Lelouch my boy I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," said Arthur.

People ran through the city's ruined streets like rats as the Infected chased after them under the leadership of the Werewolf of Bloodbeard, Lucario Bradley. Lately Bradley had been forced to do much of his master's work even though Bloodbeard himself was in a state Bradley had not yet seen him in. He had to oversee the construction of the weapon and home of his master, who in a moment of frustration over considering the key to their success two separate things called it the Meat Machine-Tower. Construction wasn't going quickly thanks to the lack of slaves and some reports of sabotage from the UFD supplies ships. Dealing with the dictators was not easy without Bloodbeard. They were furious over the failure of the attack on the UFN and were demanding their founder and commander take action and Bradley was beginning to get annoyed with Bloodbeard's strange antics. It was one thing to blame the injuries he received from Lelouch but his ranting about Lelouch and his father were beginning to drive Bradley up a wall in both repulsion and fear. He may have been a sociopath and a sadist but he was by no means suicidal and thus made sure to keep a safe distance between him and his master.  
Eventually the Infected had wrangled all the slaves they could find or survivors who would be made into slaves. Bradley did what he could to control the monsters so they would not eat the slaves but they were difficult to control with their master going mad. But only their illustrious lord could truly master the legions he constructed.  
He entered into the chamber where Bloodbeard hid himself from the sun, the dead body of a slave woman resting in his lap with her blood gushing out of her neck as her head rested on Bloodbeard's lap.  
"Hey Brad," said Bloodbeard sounding uncharacteristically depressed. "How's the Meat Machine-Tower going?"  
"Slowly sir," said Bradley. "It would go easier if the Infected were under better control."  
"Not now Bradley," said Bloodbeard. "I'm not feeling up to it."  
"Alright what's up boss-beard?" asked Bradley.  
"Do you know what evil is Bradley?" asked Bloodbeard.  
Bradley raised an eyebrow in slight confusion.  
"L-i-v-e, live, evil spelled backwards, and what I have been called ever since my infancy," said Bloodbeard. "Evil is as much a human creation as love. So that really doesn't make me all that special doesn't it? Just one of millions, completely unoriginal, and naturally drawn to do bad thing simply because I am of the human race. They're a dumb, panicky, and malevolent race that greedily destroys their own world and slays their friends, family, and countrymen on a daily basis. I'm not evil Brad, I'm just one of the boys, and yet…dear old dad just didn't get that. He wanted to promote peace and goodness when really there is no chance of mankind accepting such concepts. Mom, well she was dad's opposite. She didn't want peace, she wanted a war and to conquer the world, she was crazy about taking back the power she believed my grandfather robbed her of. Ever think how history would have been different if my mother had ruled? Tyrants are often really the heroes in reverse history. I wonder what I'd be seen as, what my quest would be seen as? Am I a greater hero than my father? Is my quest nobler than his? Do you know why I made sure to make it clear that I was a villain?"  
Bradley shook his head.  
"That's who I am," said Bloodbeard. "There's no disguising me, there never really has been. I was looked upon and despised for my birth, my mother taught me how to kill before I could walk, and always there was an ideal placed so high upon a pedestal that I could never reach. It's not fair, setting such high standards that require so much of us. To be better, who are we kidding? We are what I create using my flesh and blood? Those slobs are free from all forms of restraint and false conceptions, from all pressure and obligation, living on nothing but instinct and ruled by no higher power than their hunger and their thirst. It's not absolute corruption when you think of it like that now isn't it Bradley? It's the most absolute of salvations and yet…and yet the world just doesn't see it that way. Neither does my own mother, so repelled by what she says I've become but this is what she wanted. A dark mirror image of the God-King, do you know what that is my friend, a Dark Lord. Be careful what you wish for."  
Bloodbeard stroked the long dark hair of the woman he killed.  
"I can hear him," said Bloodbeard. "I can hear my father talking to Lamperouge. He's treating him better than he treated me. More like a son than he did me. In his defense he did give me a job and tried to make a relationship but dear mom's teachings were oh so strict until she betrayed me. She changed her views at the end, right when I killed the bastard thus completing her dream and ambitions which I devoted my life to, and she carried him to his rest. I guess that's one thing me and Lamperouge have in common. Our parents and their games of control. Charles and Marianne wanted to stop the march of time and Arthur and Morgan were fighting for control of Britannia. Our family values were betrayal, slaughter, and destruction. Hardly wholesome to say the least. I bet if I whispered these little facts into that bastard's ear he'd probably be swayed."  
"Swayed to what?" asked Bradley. "I doubt he'd honestly want to help us bring about a new dark age."  
"Oh, that's not what I want," said Bloodbeard.  
"What?" said Bradley with genuine surprise. "Then…what do you want?"  
"I want what Lamperouge wanted," said Bloodbeard. "I just want it on a much more massive and more literal scale. And it will throw away everything my mother and father wanted leaving me for once in my life, my very long life, to finally be able to decide my own fate without either one of them having a hand in it. Do you hear me my friend? The chance to make your own fate."

Lelouch heard the sinister voice in the back of his head scratching at the back of his mind like a knife across bone. A dark chill ran down his spine.  
"He's calling you isn't he?" asked Arthur as they continued to walk along the plateau.  
"I…I don't know," said Lelouch.  
"His connection isn't as strong as his truly Infected but strong enough," said Arthur. "Although he'll need more help if he wants to fully control one from across dimensions. Unfortunately that's why he has his mother under his thrall. He's going to try every trick he knows to sway you."  
"Sway me to what?" asked Lelouch.  
"To abandon your path," said Arthur. "He will tempt you. He will offer you forbidden fruit that you may find delectable given your personality."  
"What is that supposed to mean?" said Lelouch.  
"In modern society where greed and corruption are the very few who are truly pure of heart," said Arthur. "However there are those who carry a spark of goodness within them. But a spark can be smothered. You have a heart that is full of love and care Lelouch but also of dark rage and hungry vengeance. You have used such latter qualities to battle worse evils because you were compelled by love and compassion for not only your sister but as a lady later encouraged, a redhead no less, for your friends and fellow man. You went to great extremes to destroy a corrupt world in place of a peaceful one for them to live in. What if you took that further? That is what he will tempt you with."  
"Further? What do you mean? I pulled off the most impossible feat of global political transformation," said Lelouch.  
"As a man," said Arthur. "But what if you were a god?"  
"A god?" laughed Lelouch. "Thank you but I'd have stuck to being an emperor."  
Arthur smacked the side of Lelouch's head leaving the younger king both annoyed and slightly in pain.  
"Take this seriously," said Arthur. "To be able to literally destroy and create worlds on a whim, to control life and death with but the slightest of thoughts, and to decide the rules of fate and destiny. You wanted a peaceful world for Nunnally, you could make reality fit whatever happy thought you imagined her in, and ensure nothing ever bothered her. But just know that doing such an act will have dire consequences."  
"Consequences?" asked Lelouch, the idea of altering reality itself to make Nunnally and even Kallen happy leaving an appealing taste in his mouth.  
"You'd be rewriting reality indefinitely," said Arthur. "You could destroy your world, C's World, and all other worlds thus connected if you are not careful and you might not be able to remake them. There is also the even more devastating consequence. By risking the destruction of all forms of reality you will destroy all that have lived, will live, or have already passed into either hell or paradise."  
"But if I could recreate them in whatever image I want why should I care?" asked Lelouch with a smug smirk on his lips.  
"Because you'll have destroyed the essence of whoever you would wish to recreate," said Arthur. "Their souls, their personalities, and their spirit leaving nothing but a hollow creation of how ever you want them. They would never truly be themselves."  
Lelouch's smirk dropped slightly.  
"Take Nunnally for example," said Arthur. "She is wiped out by your divine whim and you recreate her as you best knew her leaving…what?"  
Arthur motioned with his hand as if to make Lelouch finish the sentence. Lelouch's smirk fell lower and he began to think. What if he did such a thing to Nunnally and all that would be left would not be his beloved younger sister. It would be something that looked, talked, and perhaps even acted like her but…it wouldn't be Nunnally.  
"She'd…she'd just be a painted doll," said Lelouch, his smirk now a frown. "That would be the same for Kallen or Suzaku and Euphie. Milly, Rivalz, Ohgi, Tohdoh, C.C, and even…"  
A name came into Lelouch's mind and he practically chocked on it.  
"Shirley," said Lelouch.  
"She would be completely gone, not safe from your divine will even in paradise," said Arthur. "You'd leave her nothing but a soulless husk. Her and everyone you've ever known and loved. Oh you could keep their personalities the same, their voices, their actions, even the way they think…but it would never be them. It would always be how you want them to be. They would never grow or change as people. You'd…"  
"I'd be just as guilty of similar plots as my brother Schneizel or my father Charles," said Lelouch. "Worse even because if they died in that created world…"  
"They would be gone forever save in your mind," said Arthur.  
"My god," said Lelouch. "Is that what Bloodbeard wants?"  
"If I know Mordred and I do, he'll do what any spoiled rotten brat tormented by years of plague, warfare, murder, and a long abusive relationship with various drugs and women," said Arthur. "Wait and I'm sure he'll make sure that you get his message."  
"And what are you going to do while he's tearing apart my psyche?" asked Lelouch dryly.  
"I'll be standing by for moral support," said Arthur.  
"Really?" said Lelouch with an eyebrow raised.  
"A strong moral support network can do wonders for a boy your age," said Arthur.  
The king walked forward humming a sort of happy tune. Lelouch followed along rather unimpressed.

Chiba leapt through the towering ledges and flag posts of the tall spires of Camelot's white marble banisters. M.M hovered in the air watching her leap through the course to the balcony where Tohdoh and Xinke were practicing with their swords. Tohdoh had disarmed Xinke five times and placed what would have been fatal and wounding blows on his sparring partner had the wizard not blunted their blades.  
"I'm strategizing faster and faster each day," said Tohdoh. "Eventually I might not be able to look at another person and not see exactly how they're going to die."  
Xinke parried his friend's blade before getting knocked over the ledge by Tohdoh, causing him to fall to the ground. Chiba tried to catch him but M.M stopped her and threw her into Tohdoh's arms.  
"Absolute Survival remember?" said the wizard.  
"But that has to be at least a forty story drop," said Chiba.  
"Forty even actually my dear," said M.M. "See, he's landed in one peace and no blood even."  
"If Xinke can survive deadly blows, diseases, and environments why would Xinke ever need a Code?" asked Tohdoh.  
"One can only survive so much," said M.M.  
"How much can Lelouch survive?" asked Chiba. "He didn't look well when we retrieved him from the UFN."  
"Such a blast of energy has given him rather pressing wounds," said M.M. "But I wouldn't worry about him right now."  
"And why is that?" asked Chiba.  
"He's in the most excellent of care other than myself," said M.M.  
"Pardon me if I don't sound convinced," said Chiba.  
"You are pardoned," said M.M before vanishing again.  
"I hate it when he does that," said Chiba.  
"Let him do with his powers as he wishes," said Tohdoh. "Besides he has to train the others in their own powers and we don't know how much time we have before that abomination Bloodbeard is building in our land is completed. A towering sacrificial alter where our people will be enslaved and slaughtered, I won't stand for such an unholy horror on the shores of Japan, and Bloodbeard will suffer for his crimes."  
"I just hope Taizo is safe where he is," said Chiba.  
Tohdoh saw how worried she was becoming over their son's welfare and held her close.  
"We just have to keep focused and fight to defeat this monster so that our son may return to his homeland as it should be, free and bright," said Tohdoh. "Until then we just have to hope that he's alright."  
Chiba tightened her own grip on her husband feeling her depression lifting. The tender moment between the two was interrupted by a loud screeching sound.  
"I think the wizard is with Tamaki," said Tohdoh. "On the bright side when his Geass becomes forever active he'll be more inclined to keep his mouth shut."  
Chiba's eyes widened with a mild shock.  
"Did you just…tell a joke?" she giggled.  
"What?" Tohdoh gasped, his face blushing slightly. "Oh…no I didn't."  
"Yes you did," Chiba laughed, pinching his cheek playfully. "You actually do have a sense of humor."  
"I…"  
She silenced him before he could continue with a kiss upon his lips. So few opportunities arose when Tohdoh the Miracle could be made dumbstruck and when such opportunities arouse Chiba enjoyed taking advantage of them.  
She looked out at the rose maze and even the lush green grounds surrounding the castle. It was like something out of a storybook and was beautiful beyond brushstrokes of an artist such as Clovis before he died.  
"It's so beautiful here," she said.  
"It does seem like a paradise," said Tohdoh. "I shouldn't be so surprised since the lord of paradise is above our heads."  
"I can't believe this was here being threatened with destruction while we were fighting over land," said Chiba. "Everything seems so insignificant now. That our struggles and battles are meaningless in the great scheme of things."  
"Small struggles for a small people," said Tohdoh. "We're not the most important creatures in the universe and to think so is foolish. Let us care about our lives and our struggles and let the universe deem what is meaningful or not."  
Tohdoh looked at the horizon where the green met the twilight sky of the C's World not truly wondering or caring what was out there. Not that he wasn't still in some awe of the majesty and the mystery of God's home but because he had disciplined himself to focus on only what was needed for the war against Bloodbeard to go on and be done with.  
He was about to turn his gaze back to his beautiful wife, when he saw a dark shape begin to materialize in the distance.

"You're taking a very dangerous risk my son," said Morgan.  
"Risks are what make us great," said Bloodbeard. "Now are you going to get me in contact with that lousy bastard who blew off my arm or what?"  
"Would it kill you to say please to your own mother?" asked Morgan. "Actually it just might. Have you checked your neck recently?"  
Bloodbeard had, the code on his neck he had hidden by his red Zero costume was gone, blown off along with his arm it seemed.  
"I still have the Code I stole from C.C," said Bloodbeard. "It doesn't matter now help me mother."  
"He will not comply with your mad scheme," said Morgan.  
"I know Lamperouge and he will," said Bloodbeard. "Now hurry up."

Nunnally, Anya, and Sayoko helped Tianzi and Kaguya sew their clothes back together with Jeremiah standing by.  
"It must have been so horrible being close to that monster," said Sayoko.  
"It was like being touched by a snake," said Tianzi. "He was so…"  
"Horrible," said Nunnally remembering his attempted rape of her. "Let's try not to think about him."  
"You're right," said Kaguya. "He's probably dead now that Lelouch blew his arm off."  
"Just like Grendel after Beowulf tore his arm off," said Nunnally.  
"Beowulf?" asked Tianzi.  
"A medieval hero who tore apart the arms of the monster Grendel and saved a nation from his evil," said Jeremiah. "It's a great epic poem about the victory of mankind against evil. I wonder if Beowulf had the same power his majesty Lelouch has now?"  
"Beowulf was actually the God-King who came before Arthur," said M.M.  
The girls yelped in surprise and Sayoko nearly slashed at the wizard.  
"What are you doing here M.M?" asked Anya.  
"I'm checking up on all who I am currently caring for under the roof of Camelot," said M.M. "And as I was saying, Beowulf came before Arthur but he refused the Code and lived a very long life until his death at the jaws of the dragon."  
"Are there really dragons in the world?" asked Tianzi.  
"There are many creatures of otherworldly origin that pass through realities using the natural gateways and bridges of C's World," said M.M.  
"Natural gateways?" asked Jeremiah.  
"Many ancient temples and ruins hold gates built for transportation to C's World and many are naturally created without the aid of man," said M.M. "Ever heard of the Bermuda Triangle?"  
"Where all the ships and planes disappear to?" asked Sayoko.  
"The very same," said M.M. "A rather large gateway that is always open. Others might be small and can open at random times but can be stationary in one place. Loch Ness, the wilderness of Britannia, the Himalayas, and even London."  
"London?" asked Nunnally.  
"How do you think Jack the Ripper managed to evade police so easily?" said M.M.  
"He moved through the doorways of C's World," said Jeremiah. "Tell me wizard is Bloodbeard not only the vile traitor Mordred but also that notorious slayer of women?"  
"You will find out in the future," said M.M.  
"The Ripper still lives?" asked Sayoko.  
"Or is this another question you are simply not going to answer?" asked Jeremiah.  
"Please, no more talk about killers and magic for now," said Nunnally. "If you wish to talk of such things M.M then please talk to someone else."  
"As you wish empress and thank you for not resting on the throne of Camelot," said M.M.  
"Why does that matter?" asked Kaguya.  
"The dragons will not allow anyone but the God-King to rest on the throne," said M.M. "There have always been sentinels for the throne even as the palace and God-King changed. I wonder if Lelouch will change the castle."  
"I hope not," said Nunnally. "The castle is so beautiful."  
"Yes it is," said M.M. "Arthur loved it very much. By the way the Round Table room will be the home of a fast approaching meeting. Just a word in advance. Oh and Xinke fell off the castle."

Kallen managed to find the suit M.M said he had made for her. Made from salamander skin, a fact she found disgusting for the most part. It looked similar to her old pilot suit she used for the _Guren_ something she could almost consider the only gift Lelouch ever gave her. She placed it back on the purpled sheeted bed in the lavish chamber which M.M said was reserved for the God-King. He led her there saying she was allowed because she was the lover of the God-King and was expected to share his chambers. She looked at her finger which bore the ring M.M gave her in the place of the makeshift ring Lelouch had given her before. Perhaps he would propose to her again with a proper engagement ring. She put the suit back down on the foot of the bed and laid down herself. She wondered about Lelouch's current condition. He was barely breathing and his heart was weak not to mention he was infected by Bloodbeard's corruption. She recalled her time upon the cross, stripped naked and licked by him. The cold and the fear she felt in that horrible moment was worse than when she was a prisoner of war. Being tied tightly and forced into a small room before Nunnally saved her. She recalled that last day in the cell Nunnally provided her. A firing squad aiming their guns at her when Sayoko rescued her on the orders of Lelouch, keeping his promise to her. He also promised to return to Ashford with her but alas the foolishness of her peers caused him to derail his plan and he was forced to abandon that promise and die in front of her eyes.  
She also worried about Suzaku, although the two were never close friends, and sometimes she considered herself his greatest nemesis other than Lelouch himself, but she cared for him as well. He tried to help Japan, although not the way she believed was right, and suffered terribly under the mask after killing his best friend and the man she loved. She wondered what he was doing and where he was hoping that he was alright as well. She didn't like Euphemia much before, partially due to the princess slaughtering her people, but she didn't want her to suffer the pain of losing one's true love because of the world's cruel opera.  
She looked around the purple and crimson chamber and saw a mirror on the wall, considering asking a question to the mirror like in _Snow White_, and later dismissed such a fairy tale. However myth and fable seemed to be proven real every day. King Arthur and God, so why not talking mirrors or a thousand paper cranes. The idea then popped into her head and Kallen searched the room, quickly finding plenty of paper in a drawer of the dresser by the bed.  
"Did you know I'd think of this M.M?" Kallen said aloud.  
For once the wizard didn't appear and Kallen began her work.

Suzaku walked along the shores, his eyes ever on the horizon of the lake, and dragging a stick he found behind him. He made various drawing along the way. Mostly drawings of Arthur the Cat, who always found Suzaku to be delicious, mostly because he couldn't draw anything else. He remembered when he found Arthur, the same day he met Euphie, and when he gained the courage to pilot the _Lancelot_ again. He chuckled how he, Lelouch, and Kallen were all hiding under masks. Fighting each other and being friends at the same time.  
"We'll all look back and laugh one day," said Suzaku. "Hear that Lelouch? We'll laugh and share a few drinks. It was one hell of an adventure though."  
"Talking to yourself?" said M.M.  
"Is Lelouch alright?" asked Suzaku, not wanting to waste time.  
"He's in good hands," said M.M. "He'll have a very interesting conversation with a friend soon."  
"That friend wouldn't happen to be a mass murdering maniac would it?" asked Suzaku. "How much more will Lelouch suffer before you and the Collective let him know peace?"  
"As Bloodbeard said he is needed," said M.M.  
"When will Lelouch not be needed?" asked Suzaku. "When will the world be made well enough that Lelouch can finally hang up his sword and his mask and live his life?"  
"But what if _he_ needs the sword and the mask?" M.M countered.  
"What?" said Suzaku.  
"Have you ever wondered that his psyche needs the outlet of Zero?" asked M.M. "That he needs to let out his darker and more violent personality and desires lest he be internally struggling with the beast of his tortured soul?"  
"I'll get him help," said Suzaku. "I'll be with him constantly to make sure he's healthy. Lelouch won't be tortured anymore. By his enemies or by himself."  
"Won't that take away from any time you plan to have with lovely Euphemia?" said M.M.  
"Shut up," growled Suzaku.  
"He was born to be the savior of the world Suzaku Kururugi," said M.M. "You cannot protect him from his destiny."  
"But what if that destiny destroys him completely?" countered Suzaku.  
"If that is what the duty calls for then so be it," said M.M. "This is an eternal war Suzaku, and Lelouch is the world's soldier."  
Suzaku struggled with the urge to knock off the wizard's head but relented. He recalled how M.M said that Lelouch would have a talk with…him.  
"How is it possible that he be here?" asked Suzaku.  
"Thought and flesh are not as different in this world as they are on Earth," said M.M, knowing instantly who Suzaku was talking about. "He won't come to you because you're not one of his Infected unlike Lelouch and Euphemia."  
"Will he go to Euphie?" Suzaku growled.  
"Perhaps," said M.M. "He is rather angry and…"  
"He's afraid of Lelouch," said Suzaku.  
"More like he's no longer having fun," said M.M. "The loss of his arm has showed him that he is not as invincible as he believed himself to be and he now acknowledges Lelouch as a very serious threat instead of the cowardly fool he often mocked Lelouch for being."  
"Then perhaps he'll stop mocking Lelouch by taking off that red Zero outfit," said Suzaku.  
"Oh no, he'll continue to mock Lelouch until the final battle between them is fought," said M.M.  
"And when will that be?" asked Suzaku.  
"When the new Fisher King is set ready in the Meat Machine-Tower," said M.M.  
"Meat Machine-Tower?" asked Suzaku.  
"From what I gleam of the information our enemy has that is the preferred name for his weapon and home," said M.M. "If you look to the horizon you can see what it will look like when it is done."  
Suzaku turned away from the wizard and found the horizon. And saw the most unspeakable horror he had ever seen.

"How come there are no legends about you flying?" asked Lelouch.  
"You've flown?" asked Arthur.  
"A few times," said Lelouch.  
"I could never stand heights," said Arthur.  
"Are you kidding?" laughed Lelouch.  
"No, I'm serious, heights frightened me," said Arthur.  
"With all the power you held you were afraid of heights?" laughed Lelouch.  
He couldn't hold the roaring laughter back and clutched his aching abdomen as he laughed.  
"Now that's not fair," said Arthur. "Everyone has a weakness. Mine just happened to be a fear of heights. I can list a great fear of yours you know."  
"Oh really," laughed Lelouch. "And what is that old king?"  
"You're fear of losing the ones you love," Arthur said bluntly.  
Lelouch stopped laughing.  
"The very thought cripples you and causes you to lose focus," said Arthur. "When Nunnally was captured on your Black Rebellion you left your army. When Kallen was captured you nearly drove them into a suicide mission to go after her. When Shirley died you went mad and killed children. You cannot protect them forever Lelouch. In the end you may need to sacrifice them."  
Lelouch struck Arthur to the ground. A small bit of blood came from Arthur's mouth but he wiped it with ease and looked up at the fuming Lelouch.  
"The truth hurts doesn't it?" said Arthur. "Perhaps that's why you're a liar. You're afraid of the pain of truth."  
Lelouch went to kick Arthur in the face but the old king caught Lelouch's foot and twisted it and brought his fist to Lelouch's knee, forcing his leg to bend in the wrong direction. Lelouch fell screaming to the ground, blood hemorrhaging out of his leg as Arthur got to his feet.  
"You can't be so naïve as to believe you can protect all of them," said Arthur. "Even with the fantastic powers of Geass you are only a man Lelouch and you have limitations. It is high time you acknowledge that fact about yourself. Because your pride has cost you before and ruined the lives of many you hold dear."  
"Don't…remind me," groaned Lelouch. "And the harm they suffer…is of your fault as well as mine."  
"I know that and I acknowledge that I should have killed my son instead of letting him live," said Arthur. "But do you know why? It was not only to punish him but to perhaps teach him the error of his ways. I was wrong and he only fell further into the darkness he was born into because of my weaknesses. Acknowledge your flaws and live with them. I was weak around a woman and you are too devoted to your loved ones."  
"Don't you dare insult them," spat Lelouch.  
"I'm not," said Arthur. "They are your strength, what gives you reason to fight, and I only wish to tell you that if you cannot be willing to…to let them go then there will be grave disasters."  
"What do you want of me?" asked Lelouch. "Do you want me to be alone? I would agree with you all too much Arthur but…but I do not want to be alone anymore. I want a life, home, and a family."  
"Noble causes to fight for," said Arthur. "But if you fear losing them too much then what they mean to you is meaningless. Death and loss are natural in the universe Lelouch. We must accept that and take comfort that there will always be the lessons they have taught us and the joy they have given us. It is a part of what makes life so precious and beautiful."  
"I won't lose anyone ever again," growled Lelouch.  
"That is a lie and you know it," said Arthur. "You will always run the risk of losing someone you love but risk is nature and even you cannot change nature God-King Lelouch, no matter how arrogant or powerful you think you are. I only hope you remember that when you and my son have a little chat."  
"If you know he's going to talk to me why don't you stop it?" hissed Lelouch. "Why didn't you come to battle him as according to prophecy?"  
"That Arthur would return when Britannia was at its sorest? Would you believe me if I told you that was a legend cropped up by locals based on a grain of truth? The God-King always returns when the world is in need of him," said Arthur. "All those who have borne the mantle have been one and at the same time many."  
Lelouch looked on confused.  
"Each God-King born has a part of the previous God-King," said Arthur. "We each have individual spirits but at the same time we are on. It should not be something new for you to hear. Surely you know of the process of which I speak."  
"Reincarnation," Lelouch muttered.  
"Yes, so in truth I did return to Britannia as promised," said Arthur. "I was reborn into the modern world as royalty yet again. I was named Lelouch VI Britannia."  
Lelouch looked with wide eyes at the man who was practically his elder double. He looked deep into the eyes of the Once and Future King and saw faces. Faces resembling his own in some way battling their own battles. One who tore off a monster's arm, another who marched against elephants of war, another who held a sling against a giant, another who fired lightning against a monstrous snake, another with oddly colored skin fighting a giant with several head and arms, and many others before finally stopping at one who wrestled with a bull of incredible size and strength.  
"W…What are they?" Lelouch gasped.  
"They are some of those who have borne the God-King's crown," said Arthur. "Spanning centuries and cultures doing battle with those who would threaten man and God. Gilgamesh, Rama, Zeus, David, Alexander, and Beowulf who then became Arthur who then became Lelouch. That is part of the truth I wished to tell you Lelouch. That you come from a long line of heroes and warriors all of whom have had to battle monstrous conflicts just as you have and will."  
Arthur knelt down by Lelouch's leg and took supplies out of the bag the boy had dropped and began to mend Lelouch's bones. Lelouch pulled away in anger and distrust.  
"If that leg isn't looked after it may cause serious problems," said Arthur.  
"I'm used to serious problems," hissed Lelouch. "Or should I say _we_ are used to serious problems."  
"I am not you Lelouch and yet at the same time I am," said Arthur.  
"That makes no sense," said Lelouch.  
"That's exactly what I said to Merlin when he explained that to me," said Arthur.  
"Then why isn't he explaining this?" asked Lelouch.  
"He's dealing with your knights and felt that you would have better luck listening to me than you would him," said Arthur. "Although you did have an amount of trust for him."  
"Because I knew him before as Arthur," said Lelouch.  
"Now you're getting it," said Arthur. "Now let me look at that leg."  
Lelouch relented reluctantly and let Arthur help him.  
"So you are the Once and I am the Future," said Lelouch.  
"Once and Future King, a good title for who and what we are my boy," said Arthur.  
"Why didn't I receive the power until just recently?" asked Lelouch.  
"Because you were so close to the enemy," said Arthur.  
"Bloodbeard?" asked Lelouch.  
"He would present a problem but he was not why you were born," said Arthur. "You were born to battle Charles and V.V however there was no way of predicting you would be born under their roof and to keep you safe the power was kept from you and when C.C found you and you received the power of the King, you actually seemed to be doing well enough without the power of the God-King, and you were victorious in the end without it."  
"But along came a madman," said Lelouch.  
"Be lucky you had accidentally taken your father's code," said Arthur. "Brace yourself."  
Arthur snapped Lelouch's bone back into place and Lelouch let out a painful scream.  
"I told you to brace yourself," said Arthur.  
"Fuck," yelled Lelouch.  
"No thank you," said Arthur with a chuckle. "And yes you should be lucky because if you hadn't taken Charles's code there would be no one to stop Mordred in his plan. It was also incredibly lucky that you be born in the same womb as the one who will hold the Eternity Chalice."  
"What?" yelled Lelouch.  
"Nunnally," said Arthur. "She is the one who will hold the Chalice. I'm amazed you didn't think of that."  
"But…but how…why?" asked Lelouch.  
"Think about the story," said Arthur. "A monarch was crippled at the legs and groin and as the monarch suffered the kingdom suffered and held the cup filled with the wine of all things good. Nunnally is a pure soul and has remained pure even with all that has happened to her. Wounded and crippled, her family slaughtered, her brother betraying her, and the world turning darker all around her and yet she is still pure. Fate was clever Lelouch. Very clever indeed by making you and her siblings. You're naturally devoted to protecting her because it is your destined duty as well as your family duty. Very clever, very clever indeed."  
"But…but that means Bloodbeard will go after her," said Lelouch.  
"Yes, but I'm amazed he hasn't figured that out yet," said Arthur. "You actually managed to by her a little more time Lelouch."  
"What do you mean?" asked Lelouch.  
"When Bloodbeard was ready to tear down the UFN she was experiencing what she thought was illness," said Arthur. "But she was really becoming ready to hold the Chalice. To be the avatar of God's power on Earth. You managed to beat the darkness at bay if only by a little while."  
"But…but she's safe now isn't she?" asked Lelouch.  
"She cannot stay in C's World forever," said Arthur. "She will have to go back to Earth when the Chalice is needed and when it comes Mordred will know and he will go after her. He'll place her in his dark tower and by sacrificing the lives of humanity he will be able to harness enough energy to reverse the flow of the Collective's output and be allowed to corrupt it. And if that happens he may become too powerful for you to stop him."  
Lelouch could not stand to hear what was being told to him. Nunnally was destined to hold the instrument that would mean either the salvation or damnation of God and man alike and that he was born to be her knight while being born to wage another battle.  
"But…but what about…"  
"He will sacrifice all he needs," said Arthur. "Even Nunnally and that means that fear of yours is needed because of fear is born courage. But do not let that fear rule you Lelouch. Let it give you courage to fight for them and if they are lost, fight for what they believed in."  
Lelouch didn't speak anymore after Arthur declared himself finished with Lelouch's leg.

Xinke felt water touch his lips and he awoke slowly to find his empress Tianzi holding a cup over his lips.  
"Empress?" he said.  
"Oh, you're awake," she gasped. "Thank goodness, M.M said you had fallen and I thought something terrible had happened to you."  
"Oh, no I'm fine," said Xinke. "Thanks to my Geass of Absolute Survival no doubt. Amazing, that must be at least thirty stories up and I fell…well I feel winded but I'm alright. It's amazing."  
He sat up slowly and with some pain but not enough to stop him.  
"I'm sorry if I worried you," said Xinke. "And I'm sorry that I was not there to stop those monsters Bloodbeard and Bradley when they attempted to…have you."  
Tianzi gasped, remembering the horrible clutch of the Devil and the Werewolf.  
"I won't let them touch you again I swear," said Xinke.  
Tianzi gave a small smile and held up her pinky.  
"Promise?" she asked.  
Xinke smiled and wrapped his pinky around hers.  
"Promise," he said.  
A smile graced the young empress's face as a long dark shadow fell over the two of them and the smile vanished. Xinke turned and saw the unspeakable terror towering above him.

"How can you blame me for fearing the deaths of my loved ones?" said Lelouch. "If it wasn't for them I'd…I'd be in that hole cutting myself with dirty knives."  
"I know," said Arthur. "I visited you there constantly."  
"But when I'm with them, with Kallen, I feel…I feel that for once in my life I am a real human being," said Lelouch. "Instead of this…repulsive beast that I have been transforming into slowly over the course of my years."  
"A beast you say?" said Arthur.  
"What else would you call me?" asked Lelouch.  
"A boy who has been hurt and abused his entire life," said Arthur. "A boy who wanted to encourage people to be decent in an indecent world spurred on by the kindness and love of one person. A boy who bit off more than he could chew. Speaking of chewing, dinner is ready"  
Lelouch sat up, his leg hurting him a bit, and took the plate of cooked venison and carrots Arthur had made.  
"We need the love of others," said Arthur. "It gives us strength and encourages us to do great things because of them. That is the point I'm trying to get through that thick skull of yours. The trick is dealing with that fear and the likelihood of that fear coming true. You have trouble dealing with that."  
Lelouch saw Shirley's dying face, her last kind words escaping her lips, and in response he slaughtered the Geass Cult. Even the children who held Geass.  
"How can I be expected to deal with anything so…painful?" asked Lelouch.  
"It's not easy," said Arthur. "Perhaps you'll never fully learn to deal with such a devastating feeling."  
Lelouch swallowed hard.  
"The only thing I can tell you to do would be to protect them," said Arthur. "That's all any of us can do. Even we who hold the power of the God-King can only do so much and that is all I can truly tell you."  
Lelouch continued to swallow hard. His greatest strength was also his greatest weakness and he was now being forced to admit it. But could he do such things as sacrifice his dearly beloved friends. He already had to kill Euphie, he lost Shirley, and Rolo too. Rivalz was comatose and he could only imagine what else could come up. Would he have to sacrifice his beloved Kallen if it meant protecting Nunnally and by association protect the Collective of God? If he had the choice who would he chose in the end? Would he sacrifice the woman he loved or his little sister? Knowing Bloodbeard there was a large possibility that he would force him to do just that.  
And what about the others? Milly, Cornelia, Euphie, Kaguya, and the others, would he have to sacrifice them too?  
He then thought of what Arthur told him of Bloodbeard's plan. The seduction was there and it did have delicious tastes to it.  
The Collective above their heads gave out what seemed to be a roar of thunder as great as from a lion's mouth.  
"What was that?" asked Lelouch.  
"That would be the Collective letting us know that Mordred is trying to make his mental contact stronger," said Arthur. "We need to get going."  
"Going where?" asked Lelouch.  
Arthur pointed ahead and saw a large mountain that seemed taller than any skyscraper he had ever seen in his life.  
"Upon that mountain top you will be allowed to wrestle with the devil that whishes your mind to be his," said Arthur. "Only there will he be allowed to communicate with you. The Collective will relinquish the defenses that keep his amplified connection from materializing here before us now. If you succeed in your wrestle you will be cleaned of the infection."  
Lelouch looked out at the mountain, finding it familiar in some way.  
"The green valley and the golden village," he muttered.  
Arthur chuckled and helped Lelouch to his feet.  
"But…my leg?" said Lelouch.  
When he stood he saw the leg was fully healed and unwrapped.  
"C's World is full of wonders isn't it?" said Arthur.

"Why isn't this working?" growled Bloodbeard.  
"The Collective does have power of its own," said Morgan. "It is keeping you at bay and it will only allow you to venture further into its deep trench as it wishes. Your enemy is out of reach."  
Bloodbeard wrapped his clawed C's Metal hand around his mother's neck lightly.  
"Keep trying or mommy will be looking for a new neck," growled Bloodbeard.

Kallen finished her thousand cranes and silently made her wish. To be with Lelouch in a time of peace and live a happy life. She admired the beautiful colors of the cranes and sighed happily. She laid down on the bed, looking at her ring which kept her now ever active powers in check, and wished her other ring had not been thrown away. Perhaps Lelouch would give her another ring and their engagement would be more official then before.  
She then looked at the purple and crimson room in which she and Lelouch would lay in together and saw a shadow coming up through the window. She leapt to her feet and gazed out of her window and saw the most horrible of images. A massive tower of blood caked gears and spires reaching so high as if to pierce the sphere of the Collective. Corpses were hanging out of stakes sticking out of the tower and living people were being grinded alive by the gears and blades and their blood was flowing upward along the tower, defying gravity itself, and flowing into the very tip of the tower.  
"I have to tell the others," she gasped.  
She ran towards the door and when she threw it open she saw Jeremiah on the other side.  
"Jeremiah there's some sort of…"  
"I've seen it," said Jeremiah. "The others are at the Round Table. I came to collect you if you had not yet seen it."  
"Well I have now what is that thing?" asked Kallen.  
"I'm sure the wizard would know," said Jeremiah.  
He and Kallen ran down the halls and flew down the stairs before they entered the round table chamber standing before the throne of the God-King, ever guarded by the dragons of truth and justice. Everyone had been gathered; even Milly who wore a blue robe much like the one Kallen was wearing now. M.M stood at the center of the circle, his armed crossed over his chest, and his face bore a grim scowl.  
"No riddles this time M.M what the hell is that monstrosity?" yelled Tohdoh.  
"That would be the dream of Amadeus Bloodbeard," said M.M. "His Meat Machine-Tower as he calls it now."  
"You mean that's what he's building in Japan?" asked Tamaki.  
"That thing is an abomination," yelled Chiba.  
"A literal act against god," said Ohgi.  
"He's built it this fast?" asked Lloyd in astonishment over Bloodbeard's speed.  
"No," said M.M. "That is an image of what will happen in the future. The tower of arrogance and genocide where once the Fisher King is situated with the Chalice the end of this world shall begin and the corruption of God will begin."  
"Don't you dare beat around the bush with this M.M," said Cornelia. "Who is the Fisher King?"  
"We need to know otherwise we can't protect him," said Guilford.  
"Her," said M.M.  
"What?" gasped Kallen.  
"Her," said M.M. "Protect her. The Fisher King is really a queen."  
"Like that narrows it down," said Tamaki.  
"A queen you all know," said M.M.  
"You just can't help but screw with us can't you?" said Milly.  
"It makes it fun," said M.M. "Anyway this woman was born in the same womb as her destined guardian."  
"Destined…" Schneizel realized the truth. "My god…its Nunnally."  
Nunnally gasped loudly and everyone else froze.  
"Correct," said M.M. "I believe Lelouch's predecessor is explaining this to him as we speak."  
"Predecessor?" said Cornelia. "You mean Lelouch is with King Arthur himself?"  
"Yes and that's enough on the boy king for right now," said M.M.  
"Like hell," yelled Kallen. "If Lelouch is alright we have a right to know you bastard."  
"If you have faith in your future husband than you will believe that he will come back to you," said M.M. "The patience of Penelope will suit you well."  
"What are you talking about you jerk?" growled Tamaki.  
"Penelope, the wife of Odysseys who waited twenty years while her husband was lost at sea under curse by the Gods," said Schneizel.  
"And like how poor Odysseys lost his loyal crew Lelouch fears losing his crew along his voyage," said M.M. "But he doesn't really matter right now."  
Kallen was about to speak up but Tohdoh spoke before she could.  
"Is the tower made of C's Metal?" he asked.  
"What kind of question is that?" yelled Tamaki.  
"If it's not C's Metal than its not indestructible and we can destroy it before he has a chance to use it," said Xinke.  
"Hey that's right," said Ohgi. "If we destroy the tower then his greatest weapon is lost."  
"Except that he has a plan for that strategy if you ever came up with it," said M.M.  
"What do you mean?" asked Chiba.  
"There is a backup plan," said M.M. "Plan B and the B stands for boom."  
"Boom?" said Kaguya.  
"Please don't tell me that he'll actually do it?" Nunnally.  
"How can he do it?" asked Jeremiah.  
"He has his fingers in many pies," said M.M.  
"So if we try and destroy the Meat Machine-Tower he'll retaliate with a full nuclear strike is that it?" asked Rakshata.  
"That's correct," said M.M.  
"But what he has planned could be infinitely worse than a nuclear war," said Viletta.  
"Also correct," said M.M. "If he should corrupt the Collective the disasters will be literally biblical in proportion."  
"But what can we do?" asked Schneizel. "We can't simply stay in C's World forever."  
"True," said M.M.  
"So what does that mean?" asked Milly. "Where can we go that Bloodbeard won't be able to touch us if not in C's World?"  
"Some pleas can only the God-King can answer," said M.M ominously.  
"Lelouch," Nunnally whispered.

There were buildings of lavish gold and sparkling jewels before the mountain. Theatres, lecture halls, sparkling apartments, and a grand manor.  
"What is this place?" asked Lelouch.  
"The city of Avalon," said Arthur. "Where I trained with M.M along with the aid of the faerie who resided here once."  
"Where are they now?" asked Lelouch.  
"Deep within the slumbering depths of the Collective," said Arthur. "Their place on Earth no longer there."  
"They're dead?" asked Lelouch.  
"Oh no, they are creatures of thought and will just as the Collective," said Arthur. "They have simply left into the Collective. So deep into the Collective they have no longer any interest in the affairs of mortals."  
"What drove them there?" asked Lelouch.  
"Mankind became the lords of the earth," said Arthur.  
"What about the other Earths I saw from that…vision?" asked Lelouch.  
"Other worlds and other possibilities for sure but I doubt you want to be bored by them," said Arthur. "I only know so little about them myself."  
Lelouch looked at the mountain and looked back at the massive shadowy spire. The citadel of his enemy as it would be. Where his little sister, lover, best friend, and countless others would be sacrificed so that he may become the master of God.  
"What do I do now?" asked Lelouch.  
"You must climb to the top and when allowed so deep into the Collective your enemy will also be allowed," said Arthur.  
"Then what?" asked Lelouch.  
"Then your path is yours," said Arthur. "Judge what you wish of him, or me, and of your cause whatever it may be."  
"What about the Collective?" asked Lelouch.  
"Free will is a right of all men," said Arthur. "Even the God-King."  
"But if the process of reincarnation exists then doesn't fate exist as well?" asked Lelouch. "Have all my victories been because I am this God-King you speak of or do I truly belong to them?"  
"That is a question I cannot answer Lelouch," said Arthur. "If you wish for truth then start climbing. By the way you cannot bring anything with you other than what you were."  
"What?" said Lelouch.  
"Not my rules," said Arthur.  
"But…but my Code it's…."  
"You may find that many people are quite stronger when they are mortal," said Arthur.  
Arthur's determined stare and commanding presence struck Lelouch deeply. The turned and walked towards the mountain. He stopped for a moment, a question in his mind, and turned back to the king.  
"On Earth he said I was what was needed," he said. "Will they ever not need me? Will I ever not be the world's eternal soldier and servant?"  
Arthur's face was of a sad and weary combatant and was as close an answer as Lelouch could currently hope for.  
He walked towards the mountain and walked towards his destiny.  
"Lelouch," said Arthur.  
Lelouch turned.  
"Whatever you do when you meet him do not think about Nunnally in the slightest," said Arthur. "Your minds will be visible to each other and as long as he is oblivious to the identity of the Fisher King you have an advantage over him."  
"I'll think of something," said Lelouch.  
"No, for this one time in your life you must not think of something," said Arthur.

The wizard explained the horror to Suzaku but it didn't make it any easier for him to accept the horrible thought of his closest friends being sacrificed in the tower of Amadeus Bloodbeard. If it were truly materialized he would use all of the strength he had at his disposal to tear down the abomination M.M called the Meat Machine-Tower.  
He turned away from the structure, not wanting to stomach another look at its gore caked gears and smell its unholy irony stench.  
"I can't stand it anymore M.M," said Suzaku. "I'm going after Lelouch."  
"I wouldn't recommend that," said M.M. "You have no idea of what's in that water."  
"Then call the sailor and get me a boat," said Suzaku. "I can't just wait here any longer."  
"Lelouch walks a journey only the God-King may ride upon," said M.M.  
"I need to do something to make sure he's alright," said Suzaku. "I promised Kallen and Nunnally that I would return with him and that he would be alright."  
"You prayed earlier," said M.M.  
Suzaku gasped slightly.  
'_Of course he would know,'_ he thought.  
"What of it?" asked Suzaku.  
"If you pray that means you have faith in something," said M.M. "Have faith and wait."  
The wizard turned to the lake and stared out as if watching for Atlantis to rise up. Suzaku stared out as well, still in the shadow of the Meat Machine-Tower, and still contemplating swimming in the lake.  
"Lelouch," he whispered.

Lelouch walked along the mountain's path, glad that the perpetual twilight at least allowed some illumination, and thought about Arthur's warning. His and Bloodbeard's minds would be open to each other in a confrontation that could decide their fate together. Did he really want to delve into the insane mind of the man who was most easily his deadliest enemy? And what if he couldn't help but think of Nunnally or Kallen? Bloodbeard would find out and surely act upon the realization that the only thing needed for his plans to succeed was the little sister of his nemesis.  
"I am not going to enjoy this," said Lelouch.  
His stomach growled fiercely and by his count it has been six hours since he last ate.  
"Lelouch VI Britannia commands you to shut the hell up stomach," said Lelouch.  
The stomach defied its master.  
"Apparently Geass can't control everything," said Lelouch.  
As if the hunger wasn't bad enough Lelouch felt the cold air on his shirtless body, covering him in gooseflesh, and reminding him the horrible freezing rain in which he held the body of C.C when she died in the desert. C.C was always there for him even though she could be annoying at times. He could recall not one time when he thanked C.C for giving him the power that gave him the tools to build a peaceful world for Nunnally and she died without hearing his thanks or having her love returned.  
His legs became painful with stress and he decided to sit down. His feet were blistered and bleeding from the climb up the cliff and across the plateau and now up the mountain. He looked up and saw that he wasn't even halfway up the mountain yet. He sighed, got to his feet, and got back to walking. Of course the pain in his feet was still intolerable but he had no choice if he wanted to remove himself of Bloodbeard's curse and perhaps gain more answers about his new role as the God-King. What demands would he have to give for that role? Would there ever be a time when he could lay down the sword? When he could give up the helm of the God-King? When he could have a life of his own? Maybe such a thing was not meant for him. That he would always be forced to bear the weight of the helm, the helm which apparently inspired the design of Zero. The curse of the God-King was really no greater than the curse of Zero and the demands of both roles weren't fair. Both demanded ultimate sacrifice of mind and soul.  
Lelouch had already sacrificed both in his first campaign and had been soothed by Kallen's warmth.  
Lelouch blissfully thought of his beloved Red Lotus and the life the two of them could have if not for the daunting demands of duty and god and the horrors of war. As he walked along the path he looked down and recalled how the valley now so bare and ruined was once lush and prosperous in his dreams. He imagined himself in such a lush land of green rolling hills and summer breeze. He was not alone in the valley of green for with him was the beautiful Kallen Kozuki lying with him in the green in front of a humble cabin of logs and stones. He stroked her pure clean flesh with his hands as pure as if they never touched blood. Her breasts were bare and pink, ripe with bounty and warmth. He imagined them frolicking in the lush field, swimming together in a creek of cool crystal water, and simply laying close to each other under the shadow of the largest tree he could find and read to her as she snoozed against his chest. And at night they would make love in the light of the cabin's fireplace, Kallen bare breasted in the ember light. It would be their private piece of Eden.  
A new Eden just for them, something he wondered if Bloodbeard would try and tempt him with, and it was tempting indeed. A paradise just for them and the children they'd have together. Lelouch and Kallen as the new Adam and Eve of a new reality where Bloodbeard ruled as God. The beautiful thought of Kallen sleeping bare in paradise without ever having to suffer the horrors of war was so delicious Lelouch could practically taste it. But he recalled what Arthur said she would be if he allowed Bloodbeard's evil act to be allowed. Kallen would look and sound just as he remembered her. She'd be as he saw her but she would lack the fire, courage, care, and determination so perfectly mixed into the only woman Lelouch could truly see himself with. She wouldn't be Kallen Kozuki, the woman Lelouch loved; she'd only be something that looked like her.  
And what of Suzaku, his best friend, would not be the only one who Lelouch felt he could truly talk to. Would not be the only one who could begin to understand his pain. The same for poor Euphie or Nunnally or even Cornelia, all would be frauds. Rivalz and Milly would be the same and poor Shirley would truly be gone and any copy he made of her would be nothing but an insult to the pure and innocent girl Lelouch admitted to being his first love. He thought of Shirley resting in paradise, an angel among the angels, and thought of what evil Bloodbeard could do if he corrupted God. Burn the Elysian Fields and have Shirley's wings of grace and majesty carved off of her back and burned and raped by demons.  
The Collective stormed above him as if yelling at him to hurry and meet with destiny. Lelouch glanced up at the mountain and then at the ghastly image of the disgusting Meat Machine-Tower. All of his pain and hunger faded and his fury accelerated his climb.  
"Once Arthur stopped him and cursed him to a life of personal hell," growled Lelouch. "And now as the future dawns I will end him once and for all."

**Next Turn: The God-King Reborn**


	20. Discussion with the Devil

**Chapter Twenty: Discussion with the Devil  
(sorry about that mix up, please review)**

The air was becoming thin and the chill of the mountain was becoming as bitingly painful as if piranhas were nibbling at his flesh. The path had become narrower and he was forced now to climb with his cut and bleeding hands as well as his tired and aching feet. The peak was becoming more and more reachable and yet more and more difficult to reach. The more he moved on the more strength he felt ebb away. But the demands of his duty were too great for him to fall to weakness now for when he closed his eyes to try and rest he saw the horror that hounded him in his dreams when the people cried up to him as if crying to God. His loved ones dead and dying in a city of shattered bricks and falling fires with his own face being torn away to show the face of an ancient horror.  
_'I can feel you,'_ his enemy whispered.  
Lelouch could feel the connection between himself and Bloodbeard becoming stronger. So strong he could practically feel the fiend's breath as hot on his neck as if he were a dragon. He wished he could curse his foe but knew it would be better to what little breath he could until he reached the top.

The city was a corpse of its former self. The once shining metropolis was a necropolis, a home of the damned and the sorrowful and rising from the darkness was an idol of devilry. The Meat Machine-Tower was rising and he who would be lord was in his temporary arrangements, waiting to make full contact with his foe.  
"I can feel you," he laughed in a whisper.  
Morgan worked her power on her son's mind as Bradley watched over them.  
_'He looks so excited to be so dangerously close to his enemy,'_ thought Bradley. _'He has to know that Lamperouge won't join him. But if he knows that then what's the point of all of this?'_  
"The point Lucario Bradley is that my son is a madman," said Morgan.  
"Just focus on your work witch and stay out of my mind," yelled Bradley.  
"This work is madness," said Morgan. "Delving so deep into C's World to meet his greatest nemesis in such a risky move to try and tempt a man whom my brother has no doubt warned against such a trick. He's doing this to show off and nothing more. To prove he will not be defeated by something as trivial to him as a missing arm and public humiliation. This is a deadly battle of wits Bradley set in the most dangerous battle field of all: the mind."  
Bloodbeard simply giggled happily.

Lelouch found a ledge to rest on and tried to use the purple flame he seemed to once be able to summon to try and warm himself. He had climbed nonstop for days; at least that was what his weakening body was telling him. The perpetual twilight made his internal clock uncertain but his stomach and throat did not lie. Thirst and starvation were working their hideous wonders on him and exhaustion was setting in as well. He felt himself lose all of the great strength and stamina he had known ever since the sword fell from heaven. He was as weak as he used to be. His body at least, but he feared that if it continued his mind would shrivel as well, and thus it would be all too easy for someone as sadistically clever as Bloodbeard to tear his mind apart for information. Information that would lead him to Nunnally and the destruction of the world.  
The tip was still miles away and Lelouch was losing his strength fast but he needed to get to the top.  
_'I've fought harder battles,'_ he mentally hissed. _'I tore apart the most powerful nation in the world and forged world peace. I can damn well climb a mountain.'_  
The strange wind of C's World chilled Lelouch's body.  
_'Although I'd right now prefer to fly,'_ he thought.  
He began climbing again and once more felt the ache of his mortal flesh. He slipped slightly but managed to find his grip again. Without the code on his shoulder he was without immortality. If he died then there would be no one left to stop Bloodbeard or to protect his friends. He needed to reach the top at all costs.

"Where is Bloodbeard?" asked Red-Cap from his monitor.  
"That is no business of yours Red-Cap," said Bradley. "Be glad that he allowed Morgan to heal your wounds and bail you out when you were caught by the enemy."  
"When will she be back in my care Bradley?" asked another delegate of the UFD.  
She was a massively obese woman lying nude on a massive bed with naked women lying with her asleep.  
"Madam Cyst please be patient," said Bradley. "The witch is working with his majesty on accomplishing our goal."  
"Wasn't the destruction of the UFN supposed to be our grand accomplishment?" asked another delegate.  
He wore the robes of a monk and a bronze mask of Greek design.  
"The defeat dealt to us by the coward Lelouch is a mere set back oh Holy Lord Talos," said Bradley.  
"The man who built this organization, the most powerful being any of us have ever known, had his arm blown off and the Infected are out of control," said Talos. "I hardly call that a setback."  
"If he cannot uphold his promise to this group then perhaps it is time we uphold the sacred laws of the UFD," said a delegate who wore an antiquated gas mask and dressed as a doctor.  
"Such words can be counted as treason Doctor Epidemic," said Bradley.  
"But does Bloodbeard not promote treason and encourage it among we dictators as well as the ranks of the enemy?" countered Red-Cap.  
"He is correct," said Cyst. "The laws of the UFD are clear on the subject and Bloodbeard should not be surprised as he was the one who penned them down in our charter."  
"'We who would wish to rule must take our thrones by any means necessary,'" said Talos, quoting the charter.  
"'Whosoever among the Fellowship is slain by another fellow shall thus render all plans, property, and power to he who made him prey,'" said Red-Cap. "And the benefits of betraying Amadeus Bloodbeard are worth the risks. Would my fellows not agree?"  
"I do agree Red-Cap," said another delegate.  
He dressed in a long black coat, ominous bandages, and a bejeweled crown.  
"I have been talking to our brothers who are not able to communicate with you as of now and they are indeed considering a coup against Bloodbeard," he said. "The failure at the UFN has given the sheep teeth and now they battle against the wolves."  
"Unknown Lord please," said Bradley. "The master is…"  
"Unable to make his defense against those who would question him?" said Unknown Lord.  
"He is working to eliminate the greatest threat to our rise in power," yelled Bradley. "Lelouch VI Britannia."  
"From what he gleamed from the final news feed of the UFN conflict Lelouch wasn't breathing," said Red-Cap. "Besides he's a coward anyway. He could have simply cut off my head but didn't. He's weak and so are the rest of the Black Knights."  
"And even if he isn't dead the appearance of his possible demise at the UFN has transformed him from a demon to a martyr," said Talos.  
"But if he returns we would need someone who could match his new abilities," said Cyst.  
"Do you wish to defend Bloodbeard, Madam Cyst?" asked Unknown Lord.  
"It does seem only fair," said Cyst. "He has transformed us from singular troublemakers trying to make a dent in the world's controlling lords into a mighty organization. Besides he's given me immeasurable amounts of pleasure. Although I will never give up cake."  
Giggling at her words Cyst ate a piece of cake one of her slave women was feeding her.  
"For now let Bloodbeard do what he wants and if it costs us any more setbacks then we'll take him out," said Cyst.  
"It would be fair," said Bradley. "The UFD can still come out on top if only you give his Excellency the opportunity to emerge triumphant. The Meat Machine-Tower will be ready in a matter of months and…"  
"And you still need the Chalice," said Red-Cap. "Without that the Meat Machine-Tower is nothing more than an extremely large waste of metal and resources."  
Before they could continue on Bradley cut all communication and returned to Bloodbeard's private room where Morgan was still working on the master.  
"Any progress?" he asked.  
"As much as the Collective is allowing," said Morgan.  
Bloodbeard was lost in his own little world giggling childishly. Bradley couldn't help but feel that the UFD's doubts were slightly justified. Not that Bloodbeard had failed but that he was falling deeper and deeper into insanity.  
"I can hear some of what you're thinking," Bloodbeard whispered.

Lelouch struggled with the difficulty of hiding his thoughts in a place where 'thought and flesh were not different' and keeping Nunnally's identity a secret.  
_'If I try and get him to do most of the talking, which should be easy knowing that maniac, then I might be able to hold him off,'_ thought Lelouch.  
The peak was coming closer and closer. A few miles more and he would be at the top after starving and struggling through the terrible trek upward.  
_"I can hear some of what you're thinking,"_ said Bloodbeard's voice in Lelouch's head.  
_'Go fuck yourself,' _Lelouch mentally cursed.  
Five or ten miles more and Lelouch would reach the top and there the two would face off against each other once more.  
_"I could barely do any damage before,"_ said Bloodbeard. _"Hurry up so I can really have fun."  
'I'm on my way,'_ thought Lelouch.  
The two bickered and bantered without true voices being carried on wind for hours until Lelouch reached the top. He looked down at the plateau before him and could see far beyond the distant horizon. He saw the enormity of the lake which surrounded the large isle and saw far and far beyond to where land met sky and saw a shimmering castle of pearly white stone shinning like a jewel in the farthest and blackest darkness.  
"Camelot," Lelouch whispered.  
The sound of thunder rang loudly in his ears, deafening him and forcing him to his knees. As he was nursing his blown and bleeding ears Lelouch looked up and saw the massive gas giant of the Collective coming down towards him. The thunder roared and roared before the lightning came with all the power of humanity's thought and will powering it. Lelouch felt his body burst into terrible pain as if each and every one of his atoms were exploding with the force of a nuclear blast.  
The pain shattered his thoughts as well as his body. All the images and experiences he had ever seen or been through became burnt like photos in a fireplace.  
The sensations soon ended and the wind of C's World blew Lelouch's ashes off the mountain.

"Finally!" yelled Bloodbeard as Morgan made the connection.

The first thing he saw was darkness and the first thing he felt was the cold. He looked up and despair painted in the sky. A dark purple hue over the land which seemed cold, dying, and dark held the specter of wounded spirits in absolute power of the strange world Lelouch now found himself in. The town below the hill he found himself laying on was in shambles and the marching of armored men echoed alongside the cries of the people who were being punished for even the slightest of crimes. He saw two figures riding on horseback, a woman and a child, and although he was younger Lelouch could tell who the child was. The bastard of a king and a witch and his mortal enemy.  
"Bloodbeard," he whispered.  
He saw as the woman, no doubt the witch Morgan Le Fey, presided over the soldiers as befitting the head of a police state. She muttered words to her son Mordred that Lelouch could not hear, but the look on the boy's face as the soldiers executed a man for stealing bread was clear. The boy could not have been any older than Lelouch was when he first saw blood, the blood of his mother and sister, and unlike Lelouch all those many years ago when Lelouch's horror was clear in his face, the face of young Mordred was blank. The ending of life not having an effect on the boy seemed almost more disturbing than him completely enjoying it as man. As if even when he was being taught the harsh lessons of cruelty, slaughter, and war he was treated not as a boy and was robbed of the enjoyment Lelouch had seen on his blood caked face when he wiped away the lives of the innocent. The teachings of Morgan seemed harsh and joyless, raising the question of when Mordred first felt joy at the slaughter.

The light blinded him at first and then the sounds of childish laughter deafened him. Three little girls and a little boy played in a lush garden under the watch of a beautiful woman in regal clothing. The woman had been famously remembered as a warrior and was now at the arm of an emperor and the mother of the boy who would be God-King and the girl who would be Empress. Young Nunnally, Euphemia, and Cornelia held down the young Lelouch, the two Li Britannia sisters holding his arms while Nunnally placed a crown of flowers on his head. Now made king of the little garden the three girls began tickling the boy all over as Marianne watched over with a happy smile and as he who was born Mordred scowled bitterly.  
At this time in history he was wandering the world as a gun for hire, trying to rid himself of the endless boredom placed by his father King Arthur, and all the while the God-King had been born to the most powerful household in the world and he never knew. Worse than that it seemed young Lelouch had a happier childhood than he did. One of light and warmth and love while his was of strict teachings, dark hardships, and a cold controlling affection. How he would have loved to play with siblings and to have smelled the flowers instead of memorizing battle strategies and stringing bows back when he was a boy. As a man he found such things as the joy felt by the young siblings nauseating and meaningless, but whatever child was left inside of his soul found it so beautiful and longing.

Lelouch felt the anger and the slight longing and his strange phantomlike state moved from the dismal stage and settled in a place both familiar and comforting. Lelouch saw his younger self play with his sisters under the watch of his mother long before darkness found its way into Lelouch's life. The summer's sun and the garden's sweet smells was a welcome change from the brief and dark image of Bloodbeard's youth as Mordred.  
He felt the sensation of sudden and sadistic joy and raised his head from the joyful moment and saw his enemy, dressed in civilian guise similar to that which he wore when not Zero or a student, and his thoughts betrayed all discipline and his mind shouted one name in horror.  
"Nunnally?" said Bloodbeard in a slight confusion.  
Lelouch then struggled to think of something different and the world faded into the gray mist of C's World before shifting into his own Hall of Memory.  
Whereas his father's was a library and C.C's was a museum, Lelouch's hall seemed to be coliseum where in the pit of the stage, the events of his life pandered like a play.  
"Kind of fitting I'll admit," said Bloodbeard.  
Lelouch turned his attention to his enemy and clenched his fists.  
"Britannia is the Rome of its day after all," he continued. "And like Nero you burned your empire away."  
"I believe that comparison between me and the old emperor has already been made," said Lelouch. "I know why you're here."  
"Really? Has my fiendish plan been spoiled?" laughed Bloodbeard.  
"You won't get me to join you Bloodbeard," said Lelouch.  
"What makes you think I want to share anything with you?" said Bloodbeard. "Are you that vain? That arrogant?"  
"I'm not arrogant enough to believe that I can kill God and take his place," said Lelouch.  
"Not arrogance, confidence," said Bloodbeard walking towards Lelouch along the seats. "Something you are terribly lacking."  
"I'm confident enough that I can send you to hell," said Lelouch, walking towards Bloodbeard.  
"But what is Hell?" said Bloodbeard. "Where the damned go? And what are the damned? People who simply didn't like listening to the word of God because they had mind of their own? And what was poor Lucifer if not like us? One who disagreed with the ruling laws of the world and wanted something different and perhaps better and punished for it."  
"Is that who you believe yourself to be now?" asked Lelouch. "Lucifer wanting to bring down paradise and replace God out of his enlarged sense of pride?"  
"Remember what Lucifer's name is my friend," said Bloodbeard. "The Light Bringer, the most beautiful of all the angels in heaven. He who gave knowledge and the love of God to man."  
The two men were now face to face, their eyes lost in each other, and their wills armed and ready. Lelouch kept his mind focused on one person to perhaps save his sister from Bloodbeard's suspicions, having raised them already, and that person was someone he hoped would interest Bloodbeard more than Nunnally.  
"My father has told you what I would wish?" asked Bloodbeard.  
"He has," said Lelouch.  
"Is it not something you would have wished had you not lacked the courage to go further?" asked Bloodbeard.  
"Destroy the entire universe and remake it in my own image?" said Lelouch. "That is not what I wished."  
"When you thought Nunnally had died in the FLEJA's blast would you still say what you have told me?" asked Bloodbeard. "Have you thought hard about this? About what such strategy could accomplish? You'd have made your sister's wish come true in every sense of the word and made it last eternal. All you had to do was be a little more…ambitious."  
"I'm sorry but I'm not that arrogant," said Lelouch.  
"Or that imaginative I do believe," said Bloodbeard. "Did you honestly believe your plan would last forever even if I had never come? There are always those who would wish to rebel, you should know that better than anyone Lelouch of the Rebellion."  
"A nice title," said Lelouch.  
"Indeed but I like mine better," said Bloodbeard. "God."  
"What makes you worthy of the title of God?" asked Lelouch. "What makes you better than all other creatures in the universe?"  
"It's not about being better," said Bloodbeard. "It's about a much different matter but we can get to that later. Why don't we just have a nice chat you and I?"  
"What could there possibly be between us that we need talk about casually?" asked Lelouch.  
"We could ask each other how our friends are doing?" asked Bloodbeard.  
"Or we could just kill each other right now," said Lelouch.  
"Is every thought in your head about war?" said Bloodbeard with a risen brow. "There's more to life than war and bloodshed."  
"Yet those are the things you love the most aren't they?" said Lelouch.  
"No more than anyone else," said Bloodbeard. "Look at today's media. So violent and cruel that even children develop a taste for it. Humanity is a race destined to march towards self-destruction."  
"And you're just helping them along aren't you?" said Lelouch.  
"Aren't we all helping them along?" said Bloodbeard. "Even those who fight for peace are still technically fighting and even non-violence brings out violent tendencies in those who are violent. As I said before I am what must happen and I am the one who will destroy the world. I am destruction."  
"But you said I am what is necessary, what is needed to happen and mankind needs to survive," said Lelouch.  
"But why?" asked Bloodbeard. "Answer me that God-King."  
"What?" asked Lelouch.  
"Why does mankind need to survive?" said Bloodbeard. "What great purpose do they serve? What has the current God done to answer this century's old question? What do you believe is the answer? Why do you deem their survival necessary? What if what is needed is what must happen? What if your true goal is not the give them a tomorrow where they live but the ultimate tomorrow where their boatmen comes to collect them? After all, you who asked God for the future, who are you to stand in the way of the ultimate future of all men? Who are you to stand in the way of Death?"  
Bloodbeard's words caught Lelouch's tongue slightly.  
"No answer," said Bloodbeard. "I thought so. The future you ask for, as Schneizel had said, would be worse than the present and given the dark urges and desires of man, human extinction was inevitable whether Zero Requiem succeeded or not, whether I came from my stupor or if I remained cursed until the day the sun died. Your request and your short sightedness have done nothing."  
Lelouch said nothing but held his ground. The world around the two of them began to turn again and Lelouch and Bloodbeard at next to each other a lush opera house, sitting in the balcony with the angels. Lelouch immediately deduced that this new realm was Bloodbeard's Hall of Memory. On the stage the young Mordred grew from a disciplined and harshly trained youth to a deadly and sadistically happy young man.  
"I have the strength of ten men mother why do I continue to train with these rats?" young Mordred complained to his mother Morgan on the throne.  
"Your father is not called the Lord of Battle for nothing Mordred," said Morgan. "He's fought and bested all my soldiers and plots and if you are not ready you will be cut down like a pathetic weed."  
Mordred sliced the head of an opponent who charged at him without even the slightest bit of stressful effort.  
"If you are trying to frighten my mother then you are most foolish in thinking it would work," said Mordred. "Arthur is aging and I am still young. I could sneak into his palace and slit his throat with my knife."  
"That would never work," said Morgan. "Have your studies in strategy been so lax? Have you forgotten my plan? You will do as I say and go along as I have planned until Arthur is dead and his throne is mine."  
"Wouldn't that be my throne seeing as Guinevere has not borne Arthur a swaddling whelp?" said Mordred. "Would I not be King of England then and…not you?"  
Morgan stepped down and slapped her son across his face.  
"You forget to whom you speak," she said.  
"I never forget mother/aunt," said Mordred. "Nor have I forgotten my father/uncle Arthur who is your brother/lover and king/enemy."  
Morgan slapped him again.  
"I am your queen first and foremost and you are my tool and champion before my son," said Morgan. "When I deem it time you will be crowned king but before that I intend to have a long rule for myself. Now back to your training whelp."  
Lelouch saw the hatred and contempt in Mordred's eyes and saw the Geass flair in Morgan's. He forced her son/champion/tool to kneel before her feet and hiss her toes as a sign of his subjugation.  
"Isn't a mother's love beautiful," said the current form of Mordred.  
"Is this justification for you evil then?" asked Lelouch. "A harsh childhood?"  
"No, I have not justification because there is nothing to justify," said Bloodbeard. "I am what I am, a creature of both nature and nurture. Born of an unholy coupling and raised to be a fierce dictator and for that I give no apology. Does a bear or a lion apologize for being the most fearsome of killers? Does the hurricane apologize for its awesome destructive power? And what of man for the invention of weapons, war, and hatred? Where is their apology?"  
"Is that why you wish to wipe out all current life?" asked Lelouch. "To clean the slate as the God of the Old Testament did? Or to create your own world where your actions are not so frowned upon and you are a welcome member in a world of others like you? No different than what my father had planned. The wheel turns and nothing is original. I can't believe I had a fear of you for now I see you as what you are. A pathetic being who believes himself to be worthy of Godhood and this attempt you're making to dissuade me from stopping you is also pathetic."  
"I seek neither to dissuade nor to recruit you," said Bloodbeard. "I'm here to destroy you."  
"And yet you haven't made a move against me," said Lelouch.  
"There are is more than one way to skin a cat," said Bloodbeard. "I don't need to slam a stone into your head like Cain did to poor Able to destroy you. I can do it in any way I please."  
"Then why haven't you?" asked Lelouch. "Surely you want revenge for my publicly humiliating you. Showing the world you are not as invincible as you have claimed to be."  
"Revenge is a fool's game," laughed Bloodbeard. "But in the end aren't we all fools?"  
"If you're going to kill me…"  
"Destroy you," said Bloodbeard. "Any idiot can go and kill someone but it takes true talent to destroy someone. True…fire and hatred like I have with you. The God-King, my only real threat, and the continuation of the line of Arthur. I want to destroy everything you love and cherish. To burn down your dreams and your hopes. To have your heart in my hand and crush it. If you want to stop fighting me now I can respect that and just let you get blasted out of existence along with the rest of your sheepish flock."  
"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you threaten me?" hissed Lelouch. "I am the Man who works Miracles."  
"And I am the Man who commits Atrocities," hissed Bloodbeard. "Don't think you're better than me. I am better."  
"At?" asked Lelouch.  
"Everything," said Bloodbeard.  
"Then explain why in the real world you are missing an arm," said Lelouch smugly.  
Bloodbeard let out a deep resonating growl as Lelouch looked down on him. He inhaled a deep breath and gave a snake's smile.  
"Why don't we change the subject?" said Bloodbeard. "How are the Black Knights? Kallen and Nunnally have been on my mind for some time now. She's becoming quite a woman your little sister. I can't wait to see what she looks like with full breasts. I bet she'll be larger than Kallen. Maybe I'll keep her alive in my tower while I do my business. If that's happens can I call you brother-in-law?"  
Lelouch tried to think of another subject other than Nunnally.  
"Why would you be thinking about…?"  
Lelouch thought hard about chess.  
"Chess?" asked Bloodbeard.  
Lelouch's heart froze.  
"You're still an Infected Lelouch," said Bloodbeard. "I can get inside your head and although you're slamming the door on me I have a shoe in the doorway. Now why wouldn't you, a guy who practically keeps his sister so close to him it's a crime against nature, be thinking about her when I mention her name?"  
Lelouch continued to think about chess.  
"Is there something you don't want me to know about her?" asked Bloodbeard.  
Chess, chess, pawns, rooks, and kings.  
"I've never liked chess," said Bloodbeard. "Too orderly for my taste. All black and white and no grey in the mix. And the fact that you go after the king when I would rather go after a queen any day of the week. Nunnally's a fine queen and is a hell of a lot better than Marie Antoinette, although she was a great party girl and made a great mess. I wonder if Nunnally would make a great mess."  
Mess, chess, stress, and bless. Lelouch tossed around words.  
"Oh is she a lesbian?" asked Bloodbeard. "Is that it? She's a lesbian and you're keeping her in the closet because society is so narrow-minded and self-righteous they will never accept a love that is as beautiful as love of the opposite sex and punish her for it? No, I don't think that's it at all, well maybe because she hasn't really experimented yet. I guessed that by her shyness when I stripped her nude."  
Lelouch strained his mind finding different subjects to think about and the Hall of Bloodbeard gave way to the Hall of Lelouch and a soft voice was heard.  
_"Lulu,"_ said the voice.  
Bloodbeard and Lelouch's attentions turned to the pit in the coliseum. Lelouch's eyes widened and his heart broke as he saw the past image of himself holding the dying Shirley in his arms.  
_"I order you to live,"_ Lelouch's past self-cried to try and save Shirley's life as the tears ran from his eyes like liquid Mercury.  
"Oh, this is interesting," said Bloodbeard maniacally.  
Lelouch ignored him and watched Shirley die for the second time and the pain was just as hot and stabbing. He listened to her sweet, weakening voice, promise that no matter how many times she dies and is reborn she will always love him and be true to him. He felt himself come closer to his past self as Shirley's strength continued to leave her. He heard her whisper for a second time about how it seemed that the whole world was lying to her. Heard how sad and frightened she sounded when she mentioned the false teacher and how her friends had no memories to share with her. He saw how her eyes were watering with fear and suffering as the blood continued to pour out of her like a fountain.  
"Shirley," he cried. "I'm so sorry."  
"Lulu," her voice called.  
Lelouch looked up and saw her looking at him. He looked deep into Shirley's eyes, his own quivering in fear, sadness, and disbelief.  
"Shirley," he whispered fearfully.  
"How…how could you…betray me?" she cried.  
No blade, bullet, or bite could ever match the pain those words forced Lelouch to feel.  
"I loved you and you killed me," she cried. "Why? What did I do to you that you would hate me so much for it?"  
"No…no Shirley please…"  
"You…you murdered my father," she cried accusingly.  
"No…no Shirley it was an accident," he cried. "I'd never hurt you Shirley. I'd never do anything to bring you pain or suffering. I…I loved you…I loved you so much."  
"Then why didn't you save me?" she yelled. "Why did you let me die and then betray me for…Kallen?"  
Lelouch froze when Shirley mentioned Kallen's name.  
"No," he said. "You're not real."  
"Now you're denying that I even existed," she yelled. "How could I ever have let myself fall in love with a monster like you?"  
A monster? The phrase rang in Lelouch's mind as loudly as the bells of Notre Dame. Shirley had called him a monster. The first love of his life had called him a monster.  
"I was true to you," she cried. "And you repaid me with lies and pain and suffering. Why?"  
"I…I was fighting a world of lies and tyranny," he cried. "I…I was trying to make the world peaceful for Nunnally, for our friends, and for you as well Shirley. I wanted to you be happy."  
"Then why did you let Rolo kill me?" she yelled.  
"I…I wanted to kill him," yelled Lelouch, his heart aching as if a nail was driven into it. "I wanted to slaughter him and hold his cold lifeless body in my hands for what he did to you and slaughtered the Geass Cult for you."  
"You…you slaughtered in my name?" Shirley cried. "How could you?"  
Lelouch realized the error of his words.  
"You used me as an excuse for you evil," Shirley yelled. "Monster, villain, demon."  
Shirley's cursing hurt more than any other curse laid on him because it came from her mouth and in her voice.  
"Please," he whimpered. "You only ever said kind words. You were kind and sweet and pure and I loved that about you more than anything else."  
"Then why Lulu…why did you do this to me?" she cried.  
Lelouch broke down, his throat aching in pain, and the misery of the conversation tearing his soul. He curled up like a wounded bird as Shirley continued to cry and curse him and Bloodbeard loomed over him.

M.M stumbled over and fell as the Collective thundered above. Alerted by M.M's fall the Black Knights huddled around him and Cornelia knelt close.  
"What's wrong?" she whispered, her Geass instantly activating.  
"The…the God-King," he whispered.  
Kallen heard Lelouch's title escape the wizard's mouth and knelt down closer.  
"What's wrong with Lelouch?" she asked.  
"The…the God-King converses with the Beast and the Beast has struck a blow," M.M gasped.  
The fright that went through the hearts of the knights was greatest in those who loved Lelouch most out of the group.  
"Is he alright?" asked Nunnally, frightened enough by the fact that she would be holder of the Eternity Chalice.  
"Despair," M.M whispered. "The God-King despairs and despair will lead to weakness and weakness to corruption and corruption is the power of the Beast."  
"What the hell is he talking about?" yelled Tamaki.  
"It means Lelouch is in trouble," said Tohdoh. "And judging from the way the Collective is acting it's deadly serious."  
"And it's definitely affecting M.M," said Cornelia as she elevated the wizard's head onto her lap.  
"There has to be something we can do," said Ohgi.  
"I'm a scientist not a magician," said Lloyd. "We can't just say a few magic words and suddenly be at our would-be leader's side to assess the situation."  
"M.M could but as the princess said he's obviously very badly affected by what's happening," said Rakshata.  
"Maybe it'll pass and Lelouch will be alright," Kaguya suggested.  
"I sincerely doubt that," said Tohdoh. "Lelouch was in such a bad state of despair when he came back that he was engaging in self destructive behavior. If he's in such a state of despair now Bloodbeard will have exceptional power of him, especially now that he's an Infected."  
Kallen's rage and worry were rising quickly. Rage over the thought of Bloodbeard tormenting her love even more and worry over Lelouch's health and person.  
"M.M is there any way you can get even one of us to Lelouch's side to help him?" she asked.  
"This…discussion is for the God-King to face alone," said M.M. "Lelouch must rise and face his demons."  
"But Lelouch is such a tormented soul," said Ohgi. "How can he face his demons alone? He needs someone to help him. Someone who would understand his pain better than anyone else."  
"We need Suzaku," said Tohdoh. "He and Lelouch have a strong connection. They're practically reflections of each other. If anyone could understand Lelouch it would be Suzaku."  
"Except we don't know where he is," said Chiba.  
"Or how he can begin to help his majesty," said Jeremiah.  
M.M slowly began to rise from his place on Cornelia's lap but the princess tried to keep him down.  
"For once don't vanish and do whatever it is you do," said Cornelia. "You're in terrible shape."  
"The God-King will be in worse if I do not reach Kururugi," said M.M. "He will not return unless it is with Lelouch at his side and thus I must go to him."  
Before Cornelia could protest the wizard vanished, leaving the Black Knights alone in the place as the Collective thundered above them. Kallen felt her heart skip a beat as she was left silently praying Lelouch would return to her.

The storm of the Collective had Suzaku on edge. His immediate thought was his friend's wellbeing and he began to question if he should risk the lake as he was willing to do before. Believing his friendship with Lelouch was worth the risk he activated his Geass, ready to fight whatever sea demon came his way when the wizard appeared and fell before him.  
"M.M?" said Suzaku. "What are you doing here?"  
The wizard seemed to be struggling to stand something Suzaku had not seen the wizard have difficulty with before. He rushed over to the wizard and helped him to his feet.  
"What's wrong with the Collective?" asked Suzaku.  
"Lelouch is in grave peril," said M.M. "He is in the depths of despair with his enemy's hands ready to wrap around his throat."  
Suzaku gasped in surprise before scowling angrily.  
"No more tricks or riddles," said Suzaku. "How do I help my friend M.M?"  
"Of all who have love and fought with Lelouch VI Britannia you are considered to be one who understands him better than others," said M.M. "In a world where only Lelouch can walk save for the Beast how would you reach him to save him from despair and utter damnation. What could possibly save a man who suffers so fiercely? Who can offer his forgiveness to others but not to himself?"  
Suzaku was puzzled by the wizard's words. He had never been good at word puzzles or strategy. He was no philosopher either and his skill was always with the blade and never with the pen. There was also the tormented nature of Lelouch's soul. Such a deep and terrible pain Suzaku understood all too well when he lost…  
The idea suddenly sprang into his mind. It was a long shot but if it worked he would be saving two of the people he loved most in the world.  
"Euphie," said Suzaku.  
"Excuse me?" asked the wizard, his weariness taking its toll.  
"Bloodbeard's connection to his Infected is a psychic link," said Suzaku. "You said that where Lelouch is thought and flesh aren't as different as they are on earth then maybe you can have Euphie appear to Lelouch through Bloodbeard. Have her bring to Lelouch what she brings to everyone who has ever known her. Have her bring hope."  
"Hope?" said the wizard. "Yes…there has been little hope. And there has been no Infected that has ever tried to use the connection on their master."  
"But Euphie isn't a true Infected," said Suzaku. "She was forced and she still has her free will and her soul is still pure."  
"And you truly believe such a feat will work?" asked M.M.  
"One of Lelouch's greatest pains was what he was forced to do to Euphie," said Suzaku. "If she comes to him she will be allowed into his heart."  
"But you forget that Bloodbeard will still be there," said M.M. "Would you risk your beloved into the hands of her murderer and your best friend?"  
Suzaku grimaced at the obvious test. A true test of forgiveness in trusting Euphie to be protected by the man who cursed and killed her.  
"I…I would," said Suzaku. "Lelouch will not and would never willingly hurt Euphie. He will keep her safe from Bloodbeard's wrath."  
"Do you realize that such a strategy would risk both of them to oblivion?" asked M.M.  
Losing them both again? Such a thing would drive Suzaku to suicide despite the damning command that Lelouch gave him.  
"I…I won't lose them," said Suzaku. "Lelouch will win when blessed by the Angel of Britannia herself. I have no doubt in either of them. I have faith in Euphie and I have faith in Lelouch. So do it wizard no matter what…no matter what happens do it so that I can keep my promise to both of them. My promise to Euphie that I would be with her and the one I made silently for Lelouch, to make the world better for him to live in. Do it wizard. Do it."  
The wizard saw the determined, albeit somewhat painful, gleam in Suzaku's eyes.  
"Very well," said M.M.

Lelouch tried to block out the sounds of Shirley's cries and curses but they refused to be ignored to blatantly. Bloodbeard stood next to the agonizing Lelouch chuckling deeply.  
"Like Ophelia died with her unrequired love for Hamlet burning so maddeningly in her heart so dies Shirley," he said. "Made to look as if she died offending God with her final breath. Suicide…I wondered if she really would have killed herself when she saw you with another woman on your arm."  
Lelouch merely wept over the still cursing Shirley.  
"You know Lelouch we're a lot alike," said Bloodbeard. "We both had kings for fathers and we both rebelled against them and in our rebellion so many innocent lives were lost and ruined either intentionally or unintentionally. Of course I never made any attachments and thus felt nothing. But poor little Shirley, a sweet pure flower, trampled by your colossal war machine, and now she is damned for it."  
Lelouch looked at Bloodbeard through the corner of his eye, filled with sadness, rage, and contempt.  
"Oh it's never easy seeing a loved one die," said Bloodbeard. "I can see the dream you had not too long ago. A city in ruins, your dearest love dying naked in the street with her belly heavy with a child, and my own face on your body. I can feel the pain you suffered. I can hear the cursing of Kallen's dying voice. I am going to kill her Lelouch. Her, Cornelia, Suzaku, Milly, Rivalz, and all the others. I could make sure you live through all of their deaths. I could make you feel more alone in the world than ever before. There's no need to suffer such pain. Just give in and you won't feel anything ever again. Just let me in and I'll take care of everything."  
He placed his hands on Lelouch's shoulder and knelt down next to him. He brought his lips close to Lelouch's ear and whispered.  
"Just let me in and you won't even care about Shirley, Kallen, or any of them again," he whispered.  
Lelouch struck Bloodbeard in the jaw.  
"Unhappy?" he asked with a chuckle.  
Lelouch grabbed his enemy by the collar of his clothes and bashed his own head into that of his foe and with his hands he sought to strangle his enemy.  
"Shut up," Lelouch yelled.  
"I will not be told a command ever again," growled Bloodbeard, grabbing Lelouch by the neck. "I have been the slave of mother, father, and fate too long. I decide what happens to the universe when I'm in charge and what I do won't be for mom or for dad or because fate demands it but because I demand it."  
No other reason but his selfishness.  
"Just like my father," hissed Lelouch. "The wheel turns and nothing is original."  
"Oh I can be original," laughed Bloodbeard. "I can be very original."  
He threw Lelouch down and as Lelouch recovered he saw nothing.  
"Bloodbeard," he yelled. "Where are you? You coward."  
"You'll find cowards live longer than heroes," said Bloodbeard.  
Lelouch searched around and was caught by surprise to meet Bloodbeard's fist. He fell down and deep into the darkness. The floor of the realm giving way to a drop to a ruined city with nothing in its limits but despair.

"He said what?" asked Cornelia in a less than happy voice.  
"You cannot disagree that she is perfect," said M.M. "Euphemia has always been an avatar for hope. I have known that without ever knowing her for many years. And this brief front of defense Lelouch has placed is weak. The despair and anguish is still deep within his heart. So deep it might never be removed but it can be joined by hope."  
"But what about the risk to Euphie?" asked Nunnally.  
"A sacrifice…"  
"Don't you even start with sacrifice," yelled Cornelia.  
"And yet without sacrifice there cannot be victory," said M.M. "You should understand that better than most."  
Cornelia was taken aback by M.M's words, how cold and lecturing they were, and how correct they were.  
The other Black Knights at the Round Table were not as affected by M.M's news of Suzaku's advice as Cornelia was but they did take some affect.  
"So our best chance at giving Lelouch a hand while he's up doing god knows what along with Bloodbeard and the big guy himself is a cursed pink fairy princess is that it?" asked Tamaki.  
"It looks like that," said Guilford.  
"But can it be done?" asked Xinke. "Can you really use Bloodbeard's own connection to his Infected against him?"  
"Those who have accepted the corruption lose their minds and their souls but Euphemia has lost neither and thus the possibility does exist," said M.M. "And the Collective will no doubt help but Bloodbeard will try and interfere and therein lies the risk but…"  
"But what?" yelled Cornelia.  
"This risk is worth it if the God-King is to be reborn and rise against the coming evil," said M.M.  
"Reborn?" asked Chiba.  
"But that would mean Lelouch is…"  
Kallen couldn't try and finish her sentence.  
"If this gambit works he will return," said M.M. "However there has been a significant change in him."  
"What do you mean?" asked Kaguya.  
"His invincibility has been blown away," said M.M.  
"His invincibility?" asked Tohdoh. "Do you mean his Code?"  
"Yes, the backlash from his fight with Bloodbeard cost him his scabbard," said M.M.  
"His scabbard?" said Viletta.  
"The legends of Arthur speak of a scabbard that would keep him from spilling blood," said M.M. "That invulnerability combined with his powerful combative skill made him invincible in the eyes of men. Earning him the title as the God of Battle. But Arthur lost that glory and gave it to his son in an act of punishment that held no small amount of misplaced love. And now like his predecessor Arthur, Lelouch has lost his scabbard in a battle with Mordred and suffered a crucial wound and like Arthur has gone to be healed. Now, if there are no more words on the subject I must go to work with the sleeping princess."  
"How can you even set up such a thing?" asked Kallen. "What about Euphemia's subconscious? How do you know if she will be able or willing to do what you plan?"  
"I do not know," said M.M. "Her mind may be in a state of despair and disorder of her own and the plan may fail. I lie not when I say that there is a deadly margin of error in this plan. But I fear there is no choice for us if the God-King falls further and further into the darkness."  
M.M left without another word leaving a nervous air in the room. Cornelia's brow furrowed and her stomach ached with fright. She feared that she was going to lose both Lelouch and Euphemia again and with Nunnally being the holder of the Eternity Chalice there was a deep and residing fear in her heart that she would be unable to protect her from the might of the deranged Bloodbeard.  
Kallen looked through the high windows of the hall and saw the thundering cloud of the Collective, knowing that somewhere in there Lelouch was battling with Bloodbeard, enduring god knows what else. She wondered if she was going to be made a widow before she ever had the hope of being a bride. That the conflict would forever engulf any hope she had of her and Lelouch laying together in the marriage bed with the flowers of a peaceful spring decorating their mattress. Of her and Lelouch becoming the mother and father of playful and happy children who would never know of pain, or suffering, or war. Of fading away together like binary stars who danced and hugged each other so gracefully and joyfully that their passions burnt away in a blazing ballet of cosmic beauty. She recalled the statue of Arthur and how it looked so much like Lelouch and remembered the story of Arthur, Guinevere, and Lancelot. She wondered if Guinevere and Arthur had any true love between them before Lancelot came in. Did the old queen feel nothing for Arthur or was the choice to love Lancelot painful and the choice of betraying Arthur painful as well. How was she like Queen Guinevere? How did her relationship with Lelouch reflect Guinevere's relationship with Arthur? She had betrayed him to his knight yes, but not in a romantic sense, and looking at the current drama set forth on the stage of her life there was the damnable triangle of love between her, Lelouch, and Gino.  
Alas poor Gino, who although he betrayed their company Kallen felt a sense of pity towards him. She could not blame him for falling in love and thought of all the times he had tried to court her. Relentlessly he tried to be there for her when depression was rising within her like a disease and when Lelouch returned to her hounded by a demon and saved her from demise…how could Gino possibly compete with him? How could he compete with a man who had now become almost a god? And it was not because Lelouch was more god than man that Kallen loved him. It was because he had come to her land in a time of desperate need and with the Excalibur that was his tongue and the lightning of his words and passions he fought away the darkness just like Arthur before he. But this was not the sole reason. Once his mask was torn away she saw two men, both of whom she didn't understand. One the mysterious rogue and the other the dark prince and yet she found herself more and more putting the two together in her mind. When she came in his darkest hour, broken and longing for the bliss of the drug Refrain, he dared to take her to his bed and she became so tempted to comfort him as he asked but she struck out, not having fallen in love with a pathetic drug user but with a fearsome warrior who stood gallant and brave and strong and after he tearful cries he was returned to her. She began to grow closer and closer to him ever since and even when she was snatched away he cried out a promise to rescue her and his promise gave her hope and courage as she was tied and bound and tossed into a cold dark cell and even when her accommodations had been made more comfortable she still felt the claustrophobia of the prison walls and the sinister eyes of her captors on her and the promise was all that kept her strong save for the words of his sister who told of his gentler side and perhaps there, while locked and bound, she discovered the truth of her feelings even as he later pushed her away and stoned out his heart. She loved Lelouch VI Britannia.  
A warm and comforting smile graced her lips as a tear slowly rolled down her cheek.  
"I love you," she whispered up into the cloud of the Gods.  
The wizard, not entirely leaving the room, heard this and hummed in thought.  
"I wonder," he whispered.  
The idea of using Euphemia's connection to contact Lelouch was one he felt could indeed work but he questioned if the princess was enough. He began to think on the situation and on the past. Love was something the wizard had never been good at. Always something so painful and yet so delightful. So hellish and yet so heavenly in its nature. He had loved before in his long gone, almost forgotten youth, and felt the pain of her loss. He loved again and again over the centuries and felt the loneliness and suffering felt when his love clashed with his duties. And Arthur, poor Arthur, whom he had loved like a son and mentored from the cradle more than he had done with any other would-be hero under his tutelage, had been brought to ruin by love. He loved Guinevere and Lancelot and they hurt him. He loved Morgan and she bore his greatest threat who now threatened his heir. M.M had also loved at that time and was left in a deep sleep, unable to save Arthur or the dream the past God-King had enchanted everyone, even the wizard, to believe.  
A lunacy he often called the phenomena of love but aren't the most extraordinary people in the universe lunatics in the eyes of men?  
"It could work," he whispered.  
He returned fully to the room, having no time for the questions of the likes of Tohdoh, Tamaki, and Xinke, and instead went straight to Kallen.  
"Do you love him?" he asked her.  
Kallen was surprised by his question but immediately responded, "Yes."  
"Then come with me," he said. "You may be able to help me."  
Before Kallen could respond M.M wrapped her in his cloak and vanished.  
"I really hate it when he does that," said Tamaki.

Lelouch stood up and smelled the familiar stench of blood, gunpowder, and war. The city was a corpse of what it must have once been. Ruined by bullets, bombs, bayonets, tanks, and the marching of soldiers. The chill of the area along with the particular architecture and scraps of language on the signs of the buildings that made a few familiar characters.  
"Shinjuku," said Lelouch.  
"Reminds me a bit of Stalingrad," said Bloodbeard.  
"One of the bloodiest battles of World War Two. I can see it," said Lelouch. "Let me take a wild guess and say that you were on the side of the Nazis."  
"I was one of the best SS officers in the whole of the Third Reich," said Bloodbeard. "I marched, shot, stabbed, and herded better than most others."  
"You worked in the Concentration Camps?" said Lelouch.  
"A fine machine of destruction and genocide," said Bloodbeard. "Efficient as clockwork and effective as hell. A very nice recreation of hell really. Especially Auschwitz and I even worked in the Work Camps in Russia. Ask me how I got out of the Nuremberg trials?"  
"How did you get out of the trials?" Lelouch asked, annoyed.  
"Being alive for a certain amount of centuries you have a lot of time to amass a large fortune which helps when you want to make steep bribes," said Bloodbeard. "Amass a large fortune; organize international crime syndicates, and all the necessary connections to bring them together if I ever had the motivation to do so."  
"So you had the makings of the UFD ready for years haven't you?" asked Lelouch.  
"All I lacked was the title and when you came up with UFN, United Federation of Nations, I was inspired," said Bloodbeard. "If you had never become Zero I would never have found out that the God-King had been born again. All the blood on my hands is on yours as well."  
"Then I'll be next to you on the chopping block," growled Lelouch.  
"And what about dear Kallen?" chuckled Bloodbeard.  
Lelouch charged and struck Bloodbeard across the jaw but the villain laughed it off.  
"Oh look…we're not in Russia anymore," he laughed.  
Lelouch looked around and saw familiar sights. Cornelia, Suzaku, Euphie, Tohdoh, Ohgi, and…Kallen were all lying dead like in the dream.  
"It's not real," he said. "None of this is real."  
Kallen coughed up blood and the movements of her pregnant belly suggested she was giving birth. Lelouch, his rational mind losing to his terror, began to run to her but Bloodbeard held him back and forced Lelouch to watch as Kallen painfully gave birth to his child, Lelouch's child, born in the era of Bloodbeard.  
He heard her painful cries of agony, ten times worse than the cries of any he had heard before, and watched as he wounds and fluids tore and poured.  
"Lelouch, help me," she cried out.  
Lelouch struggled against Bloodbeard but the villain's grip was like iron and Lelouch's left eye was held open when he tried to look away.  
"The miracle of life," laughed Bloodbeard. "A miracle you could never pull off but one I will be able to do without even thinking twice about it."  
Lelouch's attention was only on Kallen.  
"The Tower, the Cup, they are only the tools for obtaining my truest weapon," said Bloodbeard. "A weapon more powerful than the Catapult, the Atom Bomb, the FLEJA, and even the Geass combined."  
Kallen continued to cry out and plead for Lelouch to come to her and the cries of a baby were joining her cries.  
"My greatest weapon," Bloodbeard continued to whisper in Lelouch's ear, "is the Collective Unconscious of God itself."  
Lelouch watched in horror as he saw Kallen and the baby struggle madly whilst one died and the other struggled to be born.  
"I'll remake the universe as many times as I want," said Bloodbeard. "In whatever way I imagine. I could make a gentle world or I could make a world of barbarians. I could create a world where there is nothing but darkness and life is fed by darkness and the light is a cancer. I could do anything and everything I thought of and God would be my slave. I could even recreate you and your friends and kill you only to recreate you again."  
Kallen groaned agonizingly before finally…she stopped…and died. Died with the baby halfway born and crying for salvation. And as he heard the cries of his one and only child Lelouch became a limp doll in Bloodbeard's arms.  
"Don't try and rationalize it," Bloodbeard whispered. "I can feel everything about you. We're more intimate than lovers right now. Although…there is one thing you are still trying to hide from me. I'll find out."  
Lelouch didn't respond. He only listened to the dying cries of his and Kallen's baby as the world turned to ask and the sky turned to fire.  
"Why are you doing this?" Lelouch finally said.  
"Why?" said Bloodbeard. "Is a reason truly necessary? Is there a justification for burning an entire world and making a new one? Can you answer that Lelouch? After all you sought the same thing I seek. The power to change the world. You understand that destruction always comes before creation and that you must first destroy a world to create one. I am only doing it in the most literal and most permanent of senses. Sure you became emperor and 'remade' the world but even if I never came along it never would have lasted. It would only have been a matter of time before some other lunatic in a costume, driven mad by a mad world, came and ruined everything either for some ridiculous cause that would never mean anything in the tomes of history or because he just wants to. But if you had gone further, made the real sacrifices, and fought the real battles, and became God, imagine the world you could have made not just a world for Nunnally but an entire universe, a multiverse even. But you didn't and to that I ask you why?"  
Lelouch, still reeling from the sights of his beloved and his baby dying, actually tried to think about such a terrible question.  
"Going that extra mile is worth it," said Bloodbeard. "Being lord of all creation. But to answer your earlier question, giving you time to find your answer, and let me tell you my friend…I'm doing what I'm doing just because I want to."  
Lelouch looked at Bloodbeard's demented face and could feel his sinister thoughts clawing at his own soul, if he ever had one, and felt agonizing bile rise in this throat.  
"You see, we are the slaves of the wheel of fate and I don't like that," said Bloodbeard. "Father was fated to be king, mother was fated to be his enemy, and I was fated to be the destroyer of Camelot on the orders of my mother. That's another thing, parents just suck, and I'm sure you'd agree with me. Mom always giving me orders, turning me into her little tin soldier, and of course Dad's little curse that was a living hell to a man like me. It was actually after that little incident, a few decades later, that I got this idea in my head. Mother wanted to use the Eternity Chalice to rule Britannia because she believed Arthur stole her destiny. She wanted to bring about a plague that would cripple the world into submission and mentioned that my Geass would have helped her but then I came up with my plan. Corrupt God and destroy the world's laws of physics and fate, of course that would run the risk of tearing realty asunder but I believed if it's for my dream to come true what the hell."  
Lelouch thought he saw something moving from where Kallen lay naked and dead. Was his baby alive?  
"Hope is the worst kind of torture really," said Bloodbeard, following Lelouch's gaze. "Despair wouldn't be as bad as it is without hope. Because hope can always be false but despair is always true. Here, let me show you."  
Bloodbeard tossed Lelouch onto Kallen's naked and bloody corpse and saw crawling from her vagina was a bloody creature moaning in agony, stuck between the world it had known for nine months and the world it would grow in for years to come. Lelouch, his stomach and heart aching, dared to investigate. He spread Kallen's legs and helped the baby out, its screams of pain matching his internal screams of torment until the deformed creature was free from its deceased mother. The baby cried softly in Lelouch's arms, its father's arms, as Lelouch cried in misery. He dared to look at the child that would have held some of Kallen's beauty in its eyes but when he brought the child down from his embrace…there was no beauty to be found.  
The baby hissed and screeched with fangs and jaws befitting a monster. It squirmed and scratched at Lelouch, who was frozen in fear and panic.  
"Congratulations," said Bloodbeard, looking down on the dead mother, the frightened father, and the demon child. "It's a boy."  
Lelouch looked at the horror that he held in his arms, born from the womb of his Ace of Heaven, and could find none of Kallen's beauty or grace in the babe. He could not throw it away nor could he continue to stand holding the child.  
"Here let me take care of that for you," said Bloodbeard.  
He pulled out a gun from his costume and shot away the demon child of Lelouch and Kallen. Lelouch froze in shock and in his demented joy Bloodbeard forced Lelouch's head into Kallen's bloody opening.  
"How romantic," he laughed.  
Lelouch, through Kallen's bloody and torn thighs cried for Bloodbeard to stop and the fiend complied with that plea of mercy and raised his enemy's head, dragging him by the hair, and in a twisted sense of comedy Lelouch's face was just as painted with gore as Bloodbeard's.  
"Hey look, we're twins," Bloodbeard laughed.  
He threw Lelouch aside and kicked the dead Kallen's body until it was bruised. Lelouch saw this and in a fit of blind rage he charged only to be knocked back to the ground.  
_"Struggle all you want but here you are my punching bag,"_ Bloodbeard's mental voice whispered while his lips were sealed.  
Lelouch felt the pain of his mind being torn by the whispers of the beast's mind.  
"So much pain," he whispered with his actual voice. "So much suffering and so much fear over losing the ones you love. I can make it all go away."  
Lelouch tried to rise but Bloodbeard kicked him down again.  
_"All you have to do is give in,"_ said Bloodbeard's thoughts. _"Give in and accept my power."_  
Lelouch needed no riddle book to know what Bloodbeard was talking about. Accept him as the other Infected accepted him. Accept the sinful corruption that made him a devil among demons. Lelouch understood that would make up for Bloodbeard's defeat at the UFN and make him, the God-King, the slave of the Devil and with an Infected as powerful as him there would be almost nothing to stand in Bloodbeard's way as he made his Apocalyptic plans for the world and for…  
"Nunnally again," said Bloodbeard, feeling Lelouch's thoughts through their unholy connection. "I know you have this whole sister complex thing with her but after seeing the woman you love give birth to an abomination and die where the hell are your priorities?"  
Bloodbeard's sickening laughter echoed in Lelouch's tormented soul and in his shattered mind.  
"Unless there is some other reason that you thought of Nunnally," said Bloodbeard. "Brotherly love or…knightly duty?"  
Bloodbeard then began to think and the realization struck him like the rock struck Able.  
"I'm an idiot," he said. "Of course it would be the crippled little empress. No matter what she suffered she stayed pure and virgin even as family died and lied, as war and death corrupted the world around her, and the loss of her legs. She's perfect for the role. God why didn't I see that and I…I had her in my hands, literally and I didn't know. My God, my god how…ironic. I was seeking the very thing I had in my clutches in that one moment and didn't notice it until it was too late. It's too much; I mean it is just too much, what a sense of humor destiny must have. Have your laughs now you old weavers because I'm calling the shots now. Not you, not mom, not dad, not the goddamn dogma, or the rules of a society that has its fat ass so comfortably set that when the world goes crazy they go in an instant instead of acting like the so called Master Species they so arrogantly think they are. I'm in charge now and I'm going to do what I want."  
Nothing but his selfish desires to be in charge, that was what Mordred Pendragon had been fighting for during the untold centuries he'd been alive, cursed never to find satisfaction or excitement in his plots. There was no desire to make the world better for anyone, no redeeming qualities as even Charles and Marianne's plan had, and it was absolutely insane in Lelouch's mind.  
"I…wouldn't have," he said.  
"What?" asked Bloodbeard, turning his attention to Lelouch.  
"I wouldn't have gone that far," said Lelouch, answering Bloodbeard's earlier question.  
"Oh really?" laughed Bloodbeard. "But it's the literal definition of what you wanted from the start. The destruction of a cruel and rotting world and from the ashes would rise a utopia better than the paradise of God's own design. Isn't that what you wanted?"  
"I wanted a peaceful world for Nunnally. And I've done terrible things to make that dream come true but I needed to draw a line somewhere," said Lelouch. "What you want to do would require something worse than anything I ever did as Zero or as the Demon Emperor. It's the Apocalypse of scripture, you'll destroy all life on Earth and you could destroy all reality itself."  
"Worth it if I can finally be what I was always born to be," said Bloodbeard. "The master of my fate and the fate of the universe as I want it to be. So I say screw the cosmos and let's get it on baby. Besides I could do whatever I want with the people who die in my little…remodeling project…so what's the problem?"  
"The people you'd create would be nothing more than painted dolls without souls or wills of their own," said Lelouch.  
"What makes you think that's not true of the current humanity?" said Bloodbeard. "Philosophers and scientists throughout the centuries have debated the existence of souls and the question of free will's existence and there has never been a single shred of concrete proof. The human race I'd make wouldn't be any different if it was true that souls don't exist and that free will is a shame. It would just be nature, what _must_ happen, and as you have noted before and as all have noted before, destruction always comes before creation. And this plan of mine is not original I understand that but it too is nature. If I am a child born from God's power then I am a son of God and the son always takes what belonged originally to the father and often times the son overthrows the father when the old man just won't give in the ghost and let the newer, better generation take over with new ideas, better ideas, and who is to say that isn't what Lucifer wanted, to do things better because he knew better than God and as punishment was cast out for it even though he had never done anything wrong other than dream of a finer world. You should understand that just as clearly as I do Lelouch. For are you not like Lucifer cast out from the home of the Royals just as Lucifer was cast from Heaven and like Lucifer did you not rule in Hell with those other angels cast away for defying their cruel and ancient master. Answer me this now Lelouch VI Britannia; are we not truly the same man cut off from the same cloth from whence Lucifer's glory was originally carved?"  
He picked up Lelouch and looked him completely in the eye, forcing his connection through Lelouch's mind, all defenses first weakened by the images of Kallen's death and the birth of their monstrous child, and Bloodbeard's realization of Nunnally's identity as the Fisher King, and he easily came in and let Lelouch inside his own mind.  
"Are…we…not…Lucifer?" both Lelouch and Bloodbeard said in perfect unison as if all their pieces of identity were becoming one.

The Collective stormed again and worse than before and the wizard felt the effects.  
"What's wrong?" asked Kallen.  
She, the wizard, and the princess were in the same room. A room where only two stone beds were at the center of a circle where letters long forgotten to mortal alphabet and memory were written along the circumference. Kallen and Euphemia were on the stone beds with a hand from the wizard on both of them.  
"No questions," said M.M weakly. "This will require all the concentration and power I can muster less we lose Lelouch forever to the evil of Bloodbeard. You will need to concentrate as well. Make fast friends with Euphemia and then with her you must with all the might you can muster concentrate on the connection between her and Bloodbeard. The thundering of the Collective can only mean Bloodbeard is making use of his own connection to Lelouch. There is a possibility Euphemia might be able hold off her dark tormentor but you both must work together to give Lelouch the one thing he needs in order to break free. For if he breaks free and strikes away his enemy's will and influence his body and mind will be cleansed and perhaps, just perhaps the princess herself will also be saved."  
"Two birds with one stone," Kallen rationalized. "Pleas hurry, I won't do anything to distract you."  
"Thank you," said M.M.  
He placed his hands on the crowns of both the ace and the princess, the Collective storming above him, and the Geass of Absolute Possibility flowing through him, strongest in the realm where both he and his power were born.  
"Let there be a miracle," he whispered.

The harsh treatments of Morgan's dictatorial motherhood, the judgmental eyes of M.M during his knighthood, and Arthur's final blow running through him, all of these and more from the life of Mordred Pendragon were being experienced by Lelouch whose own experiences were being felt by Mordred or as known better in the twenty first century, Bloodbeard. Even more intense than walking through the mere memories of their lives, the two of them were experiencing each the other's life. Bloodbeard felt the terror of watching Marianne and Nunnally being shot at by unknown gunmen; Lelouch felt the harsh whips of trainers and the uncaring words of Morgan. Lelouch felt the cool and yet almost divine touch of King Arthur's blade as he was knighted Sir Mordred and welcomed with open arms by the man he was destined to slay; Bloodbeard felt the blows from Suzaku on the first meeting at the Kururugi shrine. Bloodbeard ignited a rebellion against Britannia under a wicked king; Lelouch ignited a rebellion against Britannia under a good king.  
They were becoming familiar with each other in ways they could never be. Lelouch felt the centuries pass by. He felt the terrible boredom that kept Bloodbeard in a near constant state of inactivity, breaking it only slightly by doing the one thing that seemed to help, defying the laws of man in the most terrible ways. Feeling the rush of sin and the excitement of crime helped slightly. The adrenaline rushing through him as he shot, stabbed, and burned away hundreds of thousands over the years on whatever side of the wars he fought, double crossing each side and setting up connections that lasted for years and grew in power as he continued on. Lelouch saw the deals and plans he made in the shadows while the world wasn't watching but the worst came when Lelouch started off as Zero. He stood in a café watching the televised execution parade of Suzaku Kururugi and the moment Zero appeared on screen the Geass that held Bloodbeard's murderous excitement in slumber finally broke and Lelouch felt the insane amount of joy that rose up in him. He began laughing loudly and inappropriately and with speed that only a psychopath can possess he broke his mug and used it as a knife to slaughter the other patrons and when the police arrived they fell as easily as flies.  
_"I was so happy when I saw you,"_ Bloodbeard's mental voice cried in. _"It was like I had awoken from a dark and dismal dream of melancholy existence. You breathed life into this soulless corpse when you showed up and boy did it feel good to finally feel the thrill of my favorite past time."  
"You're nothing but a mad dog,"_ said Lelouch's mental voice.  
_"Maybe but what are you?"_ said Bloodbeard.  
_"I'm…"  
"A man who slaughtered the just and the unjust alike using a sweet little thing like Nunnally as an excuse and in the end you damned your own soul to hell when you had the same arrogance as I and commanded God with your Geass,"_ said Bloodbeard. _  
_In the bizarre connection between Lelouch and Bloodbeard their clashing will continued to struggle but as the memories, thoughts, and feelings of Bloodbeard's relentless and ruthless personality continued to knock upon the gates of his mind Lelouch could feel his resistance failing him and his individuality giving way to Bloodbeard's sinister will.  
_"I can't give in like this,"_ Lelouch mentally cried.  
_"Why not? No more pain or suffering," _said Bloodbeard's thoughts. _"Nothing but bliss and ignorance for the rest of your miserable life. No more having to worry about little sister's needs, the constant struggle of upholding your promises and your lies alike will be gone, and you will never have to stress your soul again."_

Kallen moved through the misty fields of Euphemia's mind, finding it somewhat barren and dead, unlike what she believed would be the mental realm of someone who seemed so pure. The Euphemia she had always seen was a girl of almost angelic decency and warmth. Although the Massacre of the Registration Zone had somewhat painted a demonic image of the princess in her view. But if she was going to get anywhere with saving Lelouch from the temptations and demonic hold of Bloodbeard, Kallen knew that she was going to have to bury any and all terrible feelings she might have held for the princess who slaughtered her people, even though she knew it was a horrible accident on both her and Lelouch's parts.  
She wandered through, trying to focus her gaze through the mist, not sure if her Geass would work in the new world she found herself in. She suddenly heard a female sobbing not too far ahead of her and she ran to investigate. She found princess Euphemia but she was not an easy sight to see. The princess was submerged up to her cleavage in what appeared to be diseased red tar. Acting on pure instinct Kallen went to pull Euphemia up from the tar but the princess yelled before she could get to close.  
"No, don't touch it," she yelled. "Whoever you are please run and leave me here or it will take you too."  
"Is that…is that the Corruption?" asked Kallen.  
Euphie cried and nodded in response.  
"It's trying to pull me down," she said. "To force me into the bliss of darkness and thoughtless savagery. To become a monster in the service of…_him._"  
"Bloodbeard," said Kallen.  
"He's always whispering and…punishing me," said Euphie.  
"Because you refused to be his pawn," said Kallen.  
Euphie nodded in agreement.  
"Have you ever tried reaching out to him like he does to you?" asked Kallen.  
"I don't want anything to do with that monster," yelled Euphie. "Whenever he's silent is the only time I can have anything close to peace although I am never at peace. This place in my mind was once green and sunny. A field of green grass and lilies, just like what I've dream of lying in with the man I love, Suzaku Kururugi."  
Euphie sighed miserably and shed a tear in misery. Kallen understood the princess's pain.  
"I know Suzaku," said Kallen. "He's a…friend of mine."  
Kallen still didn't entirely forgive him for betraying Japan and killing Lelouch.  
"Is he alright?" Euphie asked frantically. "That demon mocked me saying Suzaku was dead."  
"No," said Kallen, although she didn't know Suzaku's current situation. "He's alive and so is Lelouch."  
"Lelouch?" asked Euphie. "Thank goodness."  
"You…don't hate him for what he did to you?" asked Kallen.  
"No, of course not," said Euphie kindly. "I know Lelouch would never do anything to willingly hurt me. No matter what hurts him, deep down there is a kind and gentle soul in Lelouch. Others might not see it but I do."  
Euphie managed to gain a deep look into Kallen's eyes and smiled.  
"You can see it too can't you?" she asked.  
Kallen gasped slightly at Euphie's quick deduction at her feelings but her crimson blush and shy little smile answered the princess's question. Euphemia giggled happily even though she was half submerged in unholy corruption.  
"I love him," said Kallen. "And I need your help to save him."  
"What?" asked Euphie.  
"Bloodbeard has cursed him just like he's cursed you but he's…he's somewhere where he can try and cure himself but he's losing and he needs something to give him the motivation he needs to win," said Kallen. "Bloodbeard is using all of his guilt and torment to try and destroy him."  
"But…but what can I do?" asked Euphie. "Please tell me, I'll do anything."  
"M.M, a wizard who is trying to help us, thinks we can use your connection to Bloodbeard to try and get a message to Lelouch," said Kallen.  
"But…but you have no idea of what it's like," cried Euphie. "This…this damnation I'm trapped in is worse than any pain I've ever suffered on Earth and I don't know if I have the strength to resist it anymore. I can feel my individuality and humanity slowly being eaten away. If that happens I'll be a monster and Suzaku would never love a monster."  
"I think that's what he's afraid of too," said Kallen.  
Euphie gasped in confusion and looked with doe-like eyes at the girl before her.  
"I haven't talked to him much in recent days but I believe I know what he fears most," said Kallen. "He's afraid you'll reject him because of who he became after your…death. Cold and unfeeling with his only motivation being the murder of Lelouch. Surely that monster told you such things."  
"I refused to listen to him," cried Euphie. "I can't stand the thought of Suzaku being anything but the kind and gentle soul I fell in love with. I would give anything to be free of this horror and be with him again."  
"Please help me and perhaps we can save you as well," said Kallen. "The wizard actually said that was a possibility."  
"Really?" asked Euphie, her hopes rising. "I could actually be free of this horror."  
Kallen smiled and nodded in positive response. Euphie smiled as well before her face became serious.  
"I'll do whatever I can," said Euphie. "Come in and hold onto me and if…if I fail…"  
"Just don't think about it," said Kallen as she dipped herself into the red ooze with the princess. She wrapped her arms around Euphemia's body and the two slowly began to sink.

Every trace of individuality began to tear away from Lelouch's psyche. He felt his body began to twist and contort as he made every attempt to try and resist Bloodbeard's influence but the resistance was proving to be futile.  
Lelouch could feel the tickle of blood running down his throat as he felt the same sensation Bloodbeard felt when he first committed the taboo of cannibalism himself. He was lost in the woods as a young man with another. A fellow soldier fighting in the jungles of some west Asian country, one of the few Britannia was fighting in during the middle half of the twentieth century. The soldier was lying bleeding and crying on a rice patty, begging for what little food Bloodbeard, using the name Amadeus Mordred, was searching his provisions and found no rations. Lelouch felt the gnawing hunger in the pit of his (Bloodbeard's) stomach at the time. The despicable thoughts ran through his head like quicksilver and the urge to lick his lips was too much for Lelouch. All thoughts of morality and ethics were meaningless and the hunger was becoming all he could think of. The soldier looked strangely at his ally and when he saw the knife come up to his throat he cried out for his comrade to stop before being silenced quickly with a swift slice. Lelouch felt the irony taste of the blood being licked off the knife by Bloodbeard's tongue.  
_"Good,"_ he said. _"No…I mean…no, I'm not a cannibal."_  
_"But you are,"_ hissed Bloodbeard's voice. _"Devouring those you have defeated, feeding off those who relied on you, and turning all of their suffering into personal satisfaction. You are a cannibal Lelouch and you are now me."  
"What?"_ Lelouch's mental voice cried out. _"No I'm…"_  
_"Stop resisting,"_ said Bloodbeard. _"It's better that way if you just accept and become one with my spirit. Let go of your pain and indulge in the bliss of savagery. Let this be your salvation."_  
Bloodbeard's choice of words managed to stir a little more resistance in Lelouch.  
_"Salvation?"_ he asked. _"What do you know of salvation?"_  
_"I know more than God does,"_ said Bloodbeard. _"Sitting here high and mighty upon his throne while we are left to the table scraps he holds out to us like a damn sadist. Aren't you tired of it all? Aren't you tired of scrimping and scrapping while God and his loom of fate make a buffoon out of you? Of being given nothing but silence and disinterest instead of the wisdom and love he promises."_  
Lelouch felt through the memories and feelings he and Bloodbeard were now sharing and found those were the same words he used to rally rebellion against Arthur.  
_"Feel me,"_ said Bloodbeard.  
Lelouch felt and felt as the darkness in Bloodbeard's heart crept into his like a spider creeping through the darkness spinning its web of all consuming hunger. The hunger was there, a hunger for blood and power unlike any he had before experienced. That the mad lust for all the power of the universe to be laid before his feet and for God to be made his slave was becoming as much his as it was Bloodbeard's.  
Lelouch, with whatever bit of himself was still available to him, thought to what Bloodbeard had earlier said about the two of them being carved from the cloth that spawned Lucifer. The Light-Bringer, the Morningstar, and the most beautiful of all the angels in Heaven before his pride and lust for power made him turn against God and try to assume control only to be cast out into the abyss that became his kingdom of Hell.  
_"To rule in hell, as Milton said,"_ said Bloodbeard.  
Lelouch thought of those he had loved in his life, as the corruption spread through his mind body and soul like the plague. He thought of his mother and his father. He thought of Clovis and Schneizel. He thought of darling Euphemia and dear Cornelia, and his beloved sister Nunnally. He thought of The Black Knights, he thought of Suzaku, Rivalz, Milly, Nina, dear Shirley, poor C.C, and Kallen.  
The three girls who all wrestled for his heart. He loved all three of them and in his heart he loved Kallen most and regretted that he could not have reconciled with all three of them so that Kallen might not, if she ever did, feel that she was his beloved only because she had survived the longest. He loved her because she was the strongest, the bravest, and at the same time one of the warmest souls he had ever known.  
He lied back as the darkness of Amadeus Bloodbeard, born Mordred Pendragon, set over his body and soul with one last word in his true voice.  
"Kallen," he said.  
Oblivion responded.  
"Lelouch," it yelled with Kallen's voice


	21. The Saving of the Savior

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Saving of the Savior**

The thundering of the Collective became louder and louder by the second and for good reason as Lelouch began to fall into the deep sea of red that began to surround him and Bloodbeard, changing the scene from before.  
"Lelouch," a voice yelled out.  
The voice was Kallen's. Lelouch and Bloodbeard both looked out into the sea of red, where the faces of those other screaming damned who had embraced Bloodbeard's evil were yelling out, and saw two pure forms in the red. Lelouch instantly recognized them as his beloved Kallen and his cursed half-sister Euphemia.  
"No…no," stammered Bloodbeard. "This is impossible."  
Lelouch's own awe matched Bloodbeard's. He could tell that the Kallen he saw out there before him was genuinely his beloved Kallen Kozuki, his angel of mercy who once before saved him from his darkest night and from the intoxicating effects of Refrain.  
"Kallen," he gasped.

Euphie struggled to retain her soul and individuality as she led Kallen across the river of the Corruption, both of them naked as mermaids with the souls of the damned trying to pull her down as one of them. Kallen managed to help her more than she thought she'd be able to, her strength helping to inspire the tormented Euphie although the strange girl she held onto could not feel the same agonizing pain she felt. It was as if her soul were being boiled in acid and the pain only intensified with each ounce of resistance she gave out.  
"Just keep going forward," said Kallen. "I can see Lelouch."  
Euphie struggled onward, Kallen helping her as best as she could in the sea of damnation and rage, but the tug and pull of the evil was becoming difficult. It was like she was a crippled mermaid caught in a hurricane but she refused to give up and let her half-brother become consumed by the evil that plagued her so terribly in her dreams. She recalled the horrible feeling of the blood of Amadeus Bloodbeard flowing down her throat as he held her mouth open, holding her chains against her naked form in the darkness. She refused to let Lelouch suffer the same fate.

Bloodbeard angrily glared at the two women approaching him and his enemy across the sea of his Corruption.  
"I don't think so," he said.  
The sea of red began to churn as demonic winds sailed through the air and the thunder of the Collective matched the hurricane effects. Lelouch watched, still not believing Kallen's appearance in the strange new world he found himself in with his hated enemy, and upon seeing her and Euphie's forms being swept up in the storm Bloodbeard was conjuring his fading clarity had returned to him. As Bloodbeard's thoughts were focused on Euphie and Kallen, Lelouch broke free from the red sea and struck Bloodbeard across the jaw. Lelouch then activated his powers, hoping that his powers would work and luckily found himself quickly flying over the crimson seas of the damned and vengeful as the waves rose and threatened to consume him. His eyes were fiercely focused on the bobbing images of Kallen and Euphemia and just as they were about to be swept up by a massive wave. He noticed how weaker Euphie appeared to be than Kallen and hurried up.  
"Kallen," he yelled, out stretching his hand.  
Kallen heard and upon seeing Lelouch she smiled, such a smile that only made Lelouch want to speed faster, and outstretched her own hand.  
Lelouch's heart raced out of hope and anticipation, but then out of fear, when he heard an uncomforting sound and accelerated. He snatched Kallen's hand, knowing instantly that it was her, and as she held onto Euphie he flew up as the sea of crimson violence erupted with the hungry face of the beast that destroyed Ashford. Its massive jaws closing in on the three of them. Lelouch didn't focus on the jaws themselves, only the vile thought of Kallen rotting between Bloodbeard's vile molars, and summoned all of his strength, will, and anger, focusing not only into escape but into a response for the outrageous crime of attempting to devour Lelouch's personal Sun Goddess. As the jaws continued to close Lelouch silently called on all the power of the God-King he believed he could muster while giving out an unspoken prayer to the Collective to save not his life but the lives of his love and his half-sister.  
A purple thunderbolt fell from heaven as if it were a baton to be caught in the hand of its juggler and Lelouch, like a true follower whose prayers had been answered, opened his hand, and took the boon of God into his palm.  
He tugged on it like a rope and at the same time threw it like a spear not only allowing him and the women to literally escape the jaws of death and land a blow into the mouth of hell.  
As the monster fell and the three rose into the air Lelouch couldn't help but smirk thinking he had killed two birds with one thunderbolt.  
The scenery changed back to the ruins of Shinjuku and Lelouch landed at a safe distance from the fallen monster.  
With their feet on the ground Kallen and Lelouch fully embraced.  
"It's you," he gasped. "It's really you Kallen. Thank god."  
Kallen said nothing; she merely smacked her lips against Lelouch's with a fierce and fiery passion. The taste of her lips was like the sweetest ambrosia and her bare flesh was softer and warmer than the blanket of Morpheus. When they broke apart she turned Lelouch to the bare image of Euphemia, sitting weakly on the ground. She didn't look tired, in pain, or in fury. She gave him a smile full of her gentility and kindness. The most important part was Euphie's eyes, so full of purity and love that it could never be falsified or corrupted by the demon Bloodbeard.  
He had never truly spoken to Euphemia ever since the horrible incident which forever damned his soul and soiled her reputation. He stepped back in worry that she would be cursing him for his wicked sin against her but found her kind expression even more horrible. He stepped forward and fell to his knees.  
"Euphie," he said as tears welled up.  
He held his head down in shame, sobbing miserably, not finding the strength to even attempt a futile apology. What was he supposed to say? That he was sorry for cursing her to commit a horrible genocide and cause her and Suzaku to be parted and for the latter to become an unfeeling machine?  
He felt Euphemia's long forgotten warmth cover him as she embraced her dearly beloved brother, wordlessly forgiving him for what he did to her.  
"But…but why?" he cried.  
Euphie didn't respond, she merely cradled Lelouch's trembling form.  
"I'm so sorry," he cried. "I'm so, so sorry."  
Euphie squeezed tighter and motioned for Kallen to embrace Lelouch as well, which she did in a heartbeat and thus Kallen's warmth was added to Euphie's. A mixture of guilt and comfort arose in Lelouch's soul. Comfort from Kallen and Euphie and guilt from his actions towards the latter.  
"But…but how?" he asked as he and the two naked women broke off.  
"M.M sent us," said Kallen. "We used Euphemia's connection to Bloodbeard to get to you."  
"What?" gasped Lelouch.  
He glanced over at Euphie whose true exhaustion was showing.  
"You both swam thought that hell?" he gasped. "Why? Why would both of you risk such a damnation?"  
"We did it to save you Lelouch," said Euphie.  
Lelouch angrily rose and walked away.  
"I'd rather have died than let the two of you fall into that wicked sea," said Lelouch. "I couldn't live with myself if you were lost because of me. I already caused your death Euphie and your damnation would be worse. And Kallen…Kallen I saw you die right in front of my eyes."  
Kallen gasped in shock.  
"You died calling for me to help you," he cried. "You…you were pregnant and…you were giving birth to our child. Kallen you…you died with our child halfway born from your womb."  
Both Kallen and Euphie were becoming sick with horror. Kallen feeling worse than the princess as it was a horrible description of her death and the death of her child.  
"Lelouch it was a trick," she said walking slowly up to her lover.  
Lelouch felt her gentle touch upon his troubled shoulder and nervously he took it in his.  
"It wasn't Kallen," said Lelouch. "It was exactly what I fear will be my final reward after all my trials and sacrifices. That I will lose you and all hope of a life with you. That you will die in suffering just like all those I have loved before. That I will be the author of your death and any attempt to save you would be futile. It's why I pushed you away that day. I refused to be your demise."  
"Lelouch nothing is going to happen to me," said Kallen. "If there was anyone I trusted more with my safety it would be the man I would have as my husband."  
Kallen's eyes were so filled with the hot blue fire of confidence Lelouch wondered if he would become consumed by her fire and that he would like it.  
Her fierce courage let out a glorious energy as if she were the sun itself instead of its avatar. How too fitting it would be for the headlines of the world news to ring about the wedding of the God-King and the Sun Goddess of Japan. The God-King and the Sun Goddess, who together would rule over a new pantheon of gods and heroes who would make the world a utopia.  
Such thoughts were flooding into his mind simply because the Sun Goddess was standing before him in all of her glory, banishing his dark thoughts which kept trying to stick like tar to his mind and his soul, and when he looked over and saw Euphie's confident and hopeful face the dark thoughts were having an even harder time sticking to his soul.  
However some stains are hard to wipe clean and the Black Prince looked away from the Angel and the Sun Goddess.  
"How can you trust me Kallen?" he asked. "I've hurt you before and abandoned you. How can you possibly forgive and trust me? And you Euphie? How can you stand there smiling at me after I…after I made you kill the people you were trying to save and slaughtered you with my own hand?"  
"Lelouch…"  
"No, Euphie," he cried. "No, what I did to you. It…it was my damnation warrant. And if I hurt someone who was the exact opposite of someone like me so…so dark and so…so vile then how can I not be damned."  
"Oh Lelouch," sighed Euphie.  
"No," said Lelouch. "It's true that my heart is filled with darkness that I cannot help but find some kindred likeness in the heart of he who is easily my worst enemy."  
"You are nothing like him Lelouch," said Euphie strongly. "He murders with no remorse and without a thought. He greedily devours everything that's good and light in the world and he cannot justify it with anything. Everything you did, no matter how horrible, it was for a just cause and although you…even though you ended my life and my dream of the Special Administrative Zone of Japan…I still believe you were in the right and you are good Lelouch. No matter what you've done you are good."  
Euphie's kind words and her passionate voice were more enchanting than his Geass Commands and sighed at her sweet, albeit naïve words.  
"She's right Lelouch," said Kallen. "You've sinned, I understand, and so have I Lelouch. Have you forgotten that my hands are as red with blood as yours are Lelouch? That I killed and slaughtered of my own free will during the war and don't you dare blame yourself for what actions I took because they are my actions and mine alone. You see a kindred soul in Bloodbeard then what do you see in my soul Lelouch? You and I both fought for our loved ones and willingly killed for it, hiding under relative masks, and do you me as evil? Is that why you love me? Because you saw a mate just as evil as yourself."  
Lelouch practically felt his heart skip a beat when Kallen dared accuse herself of being evil. He grasped her tightly as if holding on for dear life.  
"Kallen," he whimpered. "No…no you are not evil. You're kind and brave and warm. A Goddess who is the bringer of warmth and justice into a cold and evil world. You're the perfect soldier and ally of justice not blinded or enslaved by lusts of vengeance or greed. Kallen Kozuki, you are…what I've always wanted to be but am not good enough to be."  
Kallen broke off her embrace with Lelouch…and slapped him, surprising both him and Euphemia.  
"Oh my," she gasped.  
Lelouch stumbled onto the floor, shocked that Kallen had slapped him, and at the same time glad because that meant the woman standing before him was the genuine article. If Kallen Kozuki didn't beat the living crap out of Lelouch VI Britannia for being a complete heartless idiot there was something seriously wrong with the constant of reality and that was one of the few things in Lelouch's life that was absolutely true.  
"As sweet as that was Lelouch, and believe me when I say I am moved, I have had it with your constant whining about your sins," Kallen yelled.  
And the anger, he could never forget the anger, or how pretty she was when she was angry.  
"'I'm damned,' 'My heart is filled with darkness,' and all that other bullshit," Kallen yelled. "I have had enough of it. If I'm so great and pure as you say and am what you've always wanted to be then stop pulling this emo shit and prove that you belong with me if that's what you want."  
"But…"  
"I'M NOT FINISHED," yelled Kallen. "You are Zero, the man of miracles, the man I fell in love with, I've seen you in such a state as this before and you came back then. So if you have any love for me you will come back now and lead us out of this darkness that monster has cast over us. But if you're so happy rolling in your guilt and self-pity then don't bother even look at me again. I won't stand being in the eyes of someone who would be so willing to give into his sadness that he costs the world its freedom."  
Lelouch couldn't keep his shocked eyes off of the woman standing before him. Kallen Kozuki was the most spirited woman he had ever met. She was defiant, impulsive, and had little to no patience with his nonsense which made her even more attractive in his eyes. After all what was the point of a mate who was completely compliant and would blindly follow his every will and command? It didn't take an intellect like his to know that there was no point and Lelouch knew that. He also knew that Kallen meant every word and that if he loved her he would grow up and fight, which was easy enough for her to say, he thought, because she had not suffered as he had suffered. She had not felt the pain of Bloodbeard's evil. But she had suffered pain of her own. She lost her brother and her mother had become a drug addict, had been forced to lie to her friends and become a hunted criminal before being arrested and under the constant threat of torture or execution. She had been though darkness, not the intense darkness he had suffered but darkness none the less, and yet she survived and her fire had never dimmed in his eyes.  
"Kallen," he sighed. "For you…"  
Kallen kicked him in the face.  
"What was that for?" he yelled sharply.  
"Don't get your act together for me," she yelled. "Do it for the world and because it's right."  
"You're not going to let anything I say convince you that I will are you?" he asked.  
"If you want me to believe a constant liar like you then only your actions will convince me," said Kallen, arms crossed and scowling. "I've had it with your words Lelouch. Woo me with your actions if you want me to believe anything about you."  
"And if I don't you'll knock me into the next millennia won't you?" he said sarcastically.  
"The next two if you're lucky," Kallen said.  
"You two have the strangest romance I have ever seen," said Euphie.  
"It's when she stops hitting me that I worry," laughed Lelouch.  
Kallen snorted in annoyance although internally she felt that Lelouch's sarcasm was a step in returning the man she loved to her.  
"If you're done with this love fest I would like to destroy my archenemy thank you very much," said the voice of Amadeus Bloodbeard.  
The three gasped and looked to see Bloodbeard standing on a toppled building.  
"It's been a while Euphie," said Bloodbeard. "It's not every day that I have a Manchurian Candidate chicken out and burn herself on me."  
"You tried to make me kill the people I love," she yelled. "I would burn in hell a thousand times over before I let myself be used in such a way."  
"That can be arranged young lady," hissed Bloodbeard.  
"Leave them out of this Bloodbeard, this is between the two of us," said Lelouch.  
"Not anymore," said Bloodbeard. "I want to know how the pathetic pink and red bitch got here."  
"Obviously your connection to the Infected isn't as one way as you thought," said Lelouch. "Or at least…with forced Infected."  
His mind had become heavy with the idea when Euphie mentioned it and had it in the back of his head when he talked with Kallen.  
"I wonder how well that connection works with me," he chuckled.  
"Let's see," laughed Bloodbeard.  
Bloodbeard's thoughts invaded Lelouch's mind as the latter tried to mount some sort of strategy.  
"That won't work," said Bloodbeard, reading Lelouch's thoughts. "I've been destroying minds and spirits since long before your grandfather was an embryo. This little surprise of Euphemia and Kallen's arrival was just that, a surprise, there have been those who fought against my will and all have fallen into the Corruption."  
The sea of red races arose like a tsunami, ready to consume all who stood in its way like the flood God let loose to wash away the wicked, only Lelouch knew this flood would wash away all that was good.  
"Oh no," moaned Euphie, the ache of swimming through the sea of rage and hatred still sore on her body.  
"Kallen, you and Euphie get as far away from here as possible," said Lelouch, never taking his gaze away from Bloodbeard.  
"I'm not leaving you again," said Kallen.  
"I'm not asking you Kallen," said Lelouch. "This is a direct order from your commander Black Knight."  
Kallen didn't buy it and Lelouch had a feeling it wouldn't.  
"You know Kallen, you could be with him in the heaven I have planned for him," said Bloodbeard. "It would only take a moment of your time and some use of your…"  
"Don't talk to her you animal," yelled Lelouch.  
"What? It's no different than modern transubstantiation," moaned Bloodbeard. "It's as Christ said to his disciples at the Last Supper, 'Eat this bread for it is my body and drink this wine for it is my blood,' and my power is just as great, no…greater."  
"It's a twisted parallel dreamed up by a demented psychopath who believes himself greater than God," said Lelouch.  
"Watch who you call a psychopath you psychopath," said Bloodbeard.  
"He is not a psychopath," yelled Kallen.  
"That's up for debate," said Lelouch.  
"Shut up, I'm trying to help you," hissed Kallen.  
Bloodbeard chuckled and let the flood come done on his foes. Lelouch quickly wrapped Kallen and Euphie in is arms and flew away before the flood came down on them. Although he had only been in the damnable red waters for a few mere moments he felt as if it had been years in hell. He had felt every ounce of his individuality and spirit being drained away. All thoughts and emotions becoming null and being absorbed into a mass raging consciousness. He recalled how M.M had told him of a process similar to that only it was when souls joined the Collective.  
He believed that process involved less pain and suffering to be inflicted upon one's soul, demanding the surrender of his fighting spirit, and had a more peaceful color about it.  
"Come on, take a dip and accept me," said Bloodbeard.  
"Accept you?" asked Kallen. "More deluded God concepts from that insane mind of yours Bloodbeard?"  
"Corruption is only worth anything when it is accepted," said Bloodbeard. "The same with salvation which humanity has not accepted. God gave his teachings and his love and you rejected it, father's ideals of justice and chivalry have been rejected, and even Nunnally's ways of peace have been rejected whereas for centuries I have had thousands of followers who have accepted me into their hearts, minds, and souls and now I own them all. They lie here in this little patch of heaven in the recesses of my consciousness. They all accepted it far easier and without less fuss than anything their supposed saviors have spat out and as such no longer suffer or feel guilt because they have accepted me as their true savior. They are free."  
"They're you slaves," yelled Euphie. "You devoured their wills and individuality, preying on their weaknesses and bending them to your will."  
"Not to different than the man you're holding onto," said Bloodbeard. "Am I right Lelouch? Did you not prey on the suffering and weakness of the Japanese and mold them into your own legion as I did? Did you not use your Geass to strip away the individuality and free will of those you used your power on?"  
Lelouch said nothing, acknowledging the similarities between himself and Bloodbeard.  
"Why not join up with me?" said Bloodbeard. "What's wrong with joining with the man who is nothing more than a shadowy reflection of you? And as I said before is my goal not the same as yours was and are we not of Lucifer's cloth."  
Lelouch's brow furrowed with anger where as Kallen and Euphie both exchanged looks of worry and concern.  
"No?" said Bloodbeard. "In that case I'm going to have to break you in half and then kill your girlfriend right before you and then force your pink pretty into the Corruption with my bare hands."  
Lelouch's teeth clenched tightly and before he could even think of a reaction the sea of Corruption came alive and let loose a massive water spout. Lelouch tried to hold onto Kallen and Euphie as best as he could but the tug of the demons who resided in the Corruption was as strong as a true typhoon and it tugged on Euphemia the hardest.  
"Hold on," yelled Lelouch.  
"I'm trying," cried Euphie.  
She felt something grab at her ankle and the resulting tug was strong enough to pull her off of Lelouch and the demonic vortex swept her up in its maw.  
"Euphie!" cried Lelouch.  
He and Kallen flew in after her but the savage winds worked against the God-King and Sun Goddess.  
"Kallen whatever happens don't let go of me," Lelouch yelled as he went into the storm.  
Kallen placed a kiss for luck on his cheek, earning his attention to her smiling face.  
"I'll never let go," she said.  
Love and confidence flowed through Lelouch as he flew in after his cursed half-sister with his beloved in his arms.

Hatred filled her nostrils and vengeance clawed at her soul as she was dragged down under the sea of red by the shadowy crimson hands of the damned. Euphemia struggled and strained, desperately trying to break the surface and the bonds of the evils she fought against in life. She heard the whispers of Bloodbeard telling her to embrace the serendipitous nature of sin and the promises of Bloodbeard's providence.  
_'He ruined your dream, made you into a mindless killing machine, and took you away from the man you loved,'_ his mental voice whispered. _'Because of him Suzaku Kururugi became a cruel and unfeeling machine. His kindness destroyed because of Lelouch. He will make Suzaku suffer and why should you watch him. Let me in Euphie and I will take all that pain away. No more worrying.'_  
Euphie resisted thinking about her beloved Suzaku and all of the good feelings he brought up in her heart.  
_'Alright here's a new tactic,'_ hissed Bloodbeard. _'I will destroy Suzaku Kururugi and make you watch and if you want to spare yourself the suffering give into my will and get out of my way.'_  
_'No,'_ she mentally screamed. _'I won't let myself become your monster.'  
'Remember what I said about Kururugi,'_ hissed Bloodbeard.  
Euphie shuttered in fear and concern worrying about what Bloodbeard would do to Suzaku.  
_'I won't kill him until I have made his every hope a disgrace, torn out every ounce of decency within him, and force him to commit the most inhuman acts imaginable to himself and to you before finally I tear out his throat with my own jaws,'_ Bloodbeard yelled. _'If you do not want that to happen to him then forgo this resistance which causes the burn you feel and let all traces of what was Euphemia Li Britannia be swept away.'_  
Bloodbeard's threat sent a chill down her soul but Euphie refused to give in. If she did there was no chance Bloodbeard would not hurt Suzaku. Worse he would force her to kill Suzaku.  
_'There is a large possibility that I might do just that,'_ said Bloodbeard.  
Euphie cringed in fear and disgust as she fell further into the red.

Lelouch and Kallen skewered the red ocean, seeing nothing through the faces of what were once men.  
"Look at them all," said Kallen.  
Lelouch did and saw how repugnant they were and how badly they bit up at the air trying to devour himself and his love as if they could tell he were Britannian and even as all their individuality, all their personality, dreams, hopes, and thoughts were assimilated into the Corruption that was in the core of Bloodbeard's mind and soul, they still held onto their hatred.  
"So many people actually chose him," said Kallen. "How could they do such a thing as willingly devour his flesh and blood?"  
"They wanted revenge more than anything Kallen," said Lelouch. "That's how he builds them. He turns their displeasure into an insane frenzy. Exactly what I would have done and what I did with the Black Knights."  
"Lelouch, you are not like that monster," Kallen said sternly.  
"The parallels would say otherwise," said Lelouch. "We fought to kill our fathers and lead rebellion. We roused powerful forces and struck hard. We were cursed by our fathers and we returned with a vengeance. We used our powers to consume the souls of those who opposed us like Lucifer himself. Lucifer whom we both relate too and I have to admit it does boost the demonic image I painted for myself some time ago Kallen."  
"Do I have to slap you again?" asked Kallen, annoyed.  
"I'd welcome your warm touch no matter what form it came in Kallen," said Lelouch. "Either as a stroke or as a slap."  
Kallen blushed in embarrassment, a flutter of girlish fantasy in her heart, which died when she saw the grim faces of the damned.  
"Lelouch," she said. "If you were ever evil…you were necessary evil. You did terrible things but you also did good things. Things that made the world better even at the risk of your soul and your sanity. You took up the responsibility no one else would, no one else could, and you…you saved us all."  
Lelouch saw the sincerity and deep feelings of appreciation and admiration in her eyes. Eyes that were like an ocean of peaceful blue where he desperately imagined her swimming in like a mermaid beckoning him to drown in her bliss and peace.  
"This…this monster has none of your goodness Lelouch," said Kallen. "All of this isn't evil being used for the sake of good. He's chaos for the sake of chaos."  
"Perhaps, but something else he said still resonates with me Kallen," said Lelouch. "His true plan and his desire."  
"He wants to cause a second Dark Age," said Kallen.  
"No, worse," said Lelouch. "He wants the Collective to be his slave so that he can recreate reality according to his wishes. He wants what I wanted. To destroy one world and create another, only in the most literal sense of the phrase. I met King Arthur, the King Arthur, and he explained it to me right after I saw all of reality laid out before me, and told me the even bigger risks."  
"Bigger risks?" Kallen asked, a little shaken and slightly skeptical that Lelouch had talked to a ghost.  
"He told me that if Bloodbeard succeeds even paradise will be burnt down along with the souls of everyone in there," said Lelouch.  
Lelouch's face fell and Kallen noted.  
"What's wrong?" asked Kallen.  
"When he told me I thought about Shirley," said Lelouch.  
Kallen gasped and her own face fell. She could hear the deep sadness and some hints of longing in his voice when he spoke the name of the girl they so cared about. She wondered if Lelouch still had some love for her in his heart.  
"Kallen, please know that I…"  
"I understand," she said, gently stroking his face.  
Kallen couldn't be angry with him for loving Shirley, she had an almost magical effect on everyone who met her, and she didn't wish to disrespect her memory or replace her. She wanted to honor Shirley's memory by being honest and loving Lelouch when he needed a warm touch and to comfort and protect him when he was hurt. If she and Lelouch had children, something she hoped they would have if all went well with their lives, she would name a daughter after her.  
"Kallen," he whispered. "I…I…"  
He found some difficulty with this other news.  
"I met with C.C's spirit," he said.  
Kallen gasped with genuine surprise, all disbelief leaving her, and the memory of her last conversation with the witch filling her mind.  
"Kallen, she wanted to know if you…if you could forgive her for feeling love for me," said Lelouch.  
Kallen could feel tears well up in her eyes and pain in her chest. C.C had died believing she would never be forgiven by the ace.  
"Lelouch…I…"  
"Am boring me to tears," said Bloodbeard.  
Lelouch and Kallen looked down to find Bloodbeard standing on the crimson sea as if he were Christ walking on water. Lelouch flew down with his and Kallen's feet a safe distance from the screaming ocean.  
"Where is Euphie?" Lelouch asked.  
"Right to business?" asked Bloodbeard. "No…"  
"Tell me where she is then shut the fuck up," yelled Lelouch.  
"You do not order me here, in my realm, where I am God," yelled Bloodbeard. "No one orders me."  
"That's not what your mommy would say," mocked Lelouch.  
"Leave my mother out of this," yelled Bloodbeard. "Only I get to insult her, that honor goes to no one else, just like no one else but me has the right to be my master. And if you ever have the gall to command Amadeus Bloodbeard again I will take the woman you hold in your arms and skin her right in front of you."  
"Leave Kallen out of this, and the same goes for Euphie," said Lelouch. "This is between you and me. We're the player and the opponent remember, your own words, and no one else should play our games for us."  
"Coming from a man who used the world as his own private Chessboard I find it hard to believe you mean that," said Bloodbeard.  
Kallen's eyes darted between her beloved and her enemy as their gaze locked on each other like two bitter rivals sizing each other up for a fight.  
"Accept me," growled Bloodbeard.  
"And give you an Infected slave with almost godlike powers?" said Lelouch.  
"If you do I will release the princess," said Bloodbeard.  
"Like you're going to let any of us leave here alive if you can help it," spat Kallen.  
"Silence her tongue Lelouch before I tear it out of her mouth like you did with mine," said Bloodbeard. "I'm still very angry about that and about the arm. I really liked that arm too."  
"You were the one who compared us to Beowulf and Grendel," said Lelouch. "And Beowulf apparently was a God-King like me. I doubt he apologized to that hideous, repellant, and rotting filth that was Grendel."  
Bloodbeard growled in annoyance and anger and the red sea boiled with him.  
"Watch it, I have pinkie down there," Bloodbeard hissed, pointing down at the red ocean.  
"Bring her up and you and I can try beating each other senseless again," said Lelouch.  
"The score so far is Bloodbeard-7 and Lelouch-1," said Bloodbeard. "Do you really want all even numbers?"  
"Do you really want me out of your way?" asked Lelouch.  
"I've lost interest in you as a toy and you're a threat now," said Bloodbeard.  
"And the knowledge of my seriousness has cost you an arm," laughed Lelouch. "Maybe it'll cost you a leg soon enough."  
The red sea rose and Bloodbeard with it and soon Lelouch and Bloodbeard were on the same level with Kallen holding on in the middle.  
"Be careful," said Bloodbeard. "You're getting awfully cocky. Then again with a body like hers there would be a few things likely to rise why shouldn't confidence be one of them."  
"Kallen has nothing to do with…"  
"She and everyone on the planet have everything to do with what we do Lelouch, you know that," said Bloodbeard. "We don't play games like we do without turning every man woman and child, every actor on Shakespeare's grand stage, into our personal marionettes. We use everybody we can. I had a girl on my arm once, before I saw you, and she…she relieved some of the suffering of my condition and I thought, 'Would I have her instead of having the Chalice?' and…I resolved that problem."  
"You killed her didn't you?" asked Lelouch, with a straight face.  
"I could not have anything distract me," said Bloodbeard. "Nothing to hold me back or keep me from my goals."  
"So you killed an innocent woman who actually made a monster like you feel human?" sneered Kallen in disgust.  
"Humanity is highly overrated when power is on the table," said Bloodbeard. "Wouldn't you agree Lelouch? Especially now you're more god than man."  
Lelouch said nothing, merely scowled.  
"These fine gentlemen agreed with me and it was their choice," said Bloodbeard. "They could have walked away and I would have walked away too. I could also have made their problems go away without them taking a bite out of me. I could have popped off the entire royal family. Euphemia, Cornelia, Schneizel, Guinevere, Odysseus, even V.V and Charles, and I would have gotten to all of them in an instant with efficiency and without fuss. I have been at the terrorism game for centuries after all and just think how smoothly your campaign would have gone if I had just made contact with you."  
"Why didn't you?" asked Lelouch. "I'm actually curious about that? You could have killed the God-King and everything would have gone smoothly for you."  
"I've spent centuries being bored and I didn't want to be bored again," said Bloodbeard. "I wanted to fight you, have fun with you, and to see just what I was up against. It didn't take too long to realize you had not been touched by the power of the God-King at that point, nor had you received any training, and I could have broken you between my fingers. I was almost insulted that you were the God-King, my only threat, but then…I became slightly impressed with you. It was like a love letter to the glorious existence of Mordred Pendragon, as if you were me born lite. It was nice seeing you dance around like a buffoon trying to be like me."  
"I'd rather be like Arthur," said Lelouch.  
"I would be grateful if you didn't mention that name," yelled Bloodbeard.  
"Oh, sore topic?" giggled Lelouch.  
"Dad and I never got along," said Bloodbeard.  
"That's because you're a spoiled little psychopath who was told to wait in the corner for centuries and you're going to rewrite the universe because you want a world where you make up the rules and nobody tells you what to do," said Lelouch. "Not me, not your mother, and not the great King Arthur himself. Do you want to know a little secret Bloodbeard? Something I've figured out about you that perhaps you never deduced for yourself. You hid and watched me campaign against Britannia when you at that time you could have made your conquest and bid for the Chalice and thus your sought after godhood but instead you wormed through your organization and when you saw me at my weakest you struck out against me and thus spurred on your greatest threat to go against you and this critical error in your judgment has cost you a serious victory, favor with your minions I imagine, and a very serious wound on your body. Do you want to know this secret? You are pathetic."  
Both Kallen and Bloodbeard were wide eyed at Lelouch's remark and even the sea of raging crimson seemed stunned by Lelouch.  
"You boast and claim that you are better than me in every way," Lelouch continued. "You believe yourself a god when really you're nothing more than a spoiled brat playing with fire and let me tell you Mad Titan, I am the fire. And I will burn you to a cinder. You have slain and devoured countless innocents. Men, women, and children ranging in the billions for hundreds of years and I will make you pay for all of them. I will make you pay."  
Bloodbeard's face was blank with shock and Kallen practically held her breath. She darted back and forth between the man she loved and the beast she sought to save him from. Both men were locked in a game with each other. A game of will.  
"If you wish me…to pay for my sins," Bloodbeard finally said. "You had best be ready to answer for yours as well."  
"I will answer for my crimes," said Lelouch. "But I will not answer to you. I hereby reject every trick and offer you can use to force me to accept the corruption and thus your only option would be to destroy me here and now in this little corner of hell you have made. If you want to fight it out then I'll oblige but let Kallen and Euphie go free from this place and let's get on with it."  
"Oh by all means let's," said Bloodbeard. "It's just that…I don't like being insulted."  
Bloodbeard reached out for Kallen and Lelouch tried to pull away but the crimson sea had grabbed the both of them. Lelouch felt the panic strike him like lightning when Kallen was torn from him and thrown into the raging tempest.  
"Kallen," he cried.  
Bloodbeard grabbed him and with unnatural strength hurled him into the corruption sea as well. Lelouch burst out with lightning and fire of a purple hue accompanying him. He shot out like Zeus against Typhon but Bloodbeard's sea of damned crimson faces shielded him and amassed in a massive wave.  
"Something you'd like to know about this 'little corner of hell I have,' my friend," said Bloodbeard. "Here I am the opposite of what you were as Zero and what you always have been. Whereas on Earth you were nothing, here I am everything. Here I am Infinity."  
"Shut up and let Kallen and Euphie go," yelled Lelouch.  
"You want them?" said Bloodbeard. "Then fight me for them."  
Lelouch smirked a bit and felt the power course through him.  
"Gladly," he said.  
Lelouch threw a purple bolt of lightning which clashed with a wave of crimson rage. It was clear to the two hated rivals that this was already a battle of elements. Zeus vs. Poseidon, if only Poseidon were an insane cannibal with an insatiable lust for carnage and power, Lelouch thought.  
"You can try and bring me as far down to hell you want but leave Kallen out of it," yelled Lelouch.  
"All is far in love and war Lelouch," mocked Bloodbeard.

Kallen didn't feel the burn Euphemia felt as she fell further and further into the sea of fury. Her soul moaned for Lelouch's now questionable safety. She was his guard and his bride and she would not let some scum such as Bloodbeard separate her from her beloved God-King. She swam up through the screaming souls and agonized phantasms of the crimson deep. She heard moaning from below and a spark of curiosity resonated in Kallen's mind. She wondered if she should dare gaze away from the surface where her love battled his enemy. She stole a glance anyway and saw her guide Euphemia being dragged down into the red. Kallen swam down to help the girl who would one day be her sister-in-law and who she felt she already had some friendly connection with.  
As she swam down to help Euphie, a murmur of fear and worry passed through her, and she hoped Lelouch would be alright.

Those who fight nature often lose to nature however such a concept was what Lelouch struggled to prove wrong as he fought the god of the sea of damnation. Whenever he touched the crimson corruption he felt the burn of the mighty hatred and the whispers of Bloodbeard's madness but he struggled through and his attacks were doing only so little against the demon.  
"I can hear your thoughts," yelled Bloodbeard. "Trying to find a way to beat me is futile. As I said before we are in _my_ corner of hell. Here I make the rules. I am God, why can't you get that through your thick head?"  
"And as I said before you are no god," yelled Lelouch.  
Lelouch flew down to strike at Bloodbeard but the crimson sea protected its lord. Waves and waves crashed against Lelouch, forcing him into the bloody deep.  
The searing hatred filled his ears and began to force its way into his lungs. His sink was stopped ironically by Bloodbeard, who brought him up by the neck.  
"If I'm not a God then let's see what you're not," laughed Bloodbeard. "You're _not_ a good big brother. You're _not_ a good friend. You're _not_ a hero and when you think about it you're _not_ even a decent demon. You're _not_ a prince or a Japanese citizen, or even a real Britannian. So what are you? A man pretending to be all that I listed, a poor excuse for a fraud, or just…a freak."  
Lelouch tried not to let Bloodbeard's words affect him but being called a freak still hurt.  
"You are a freaky failure," said Bloodbeard. "Just get in that red sea and surrender to all that I offer. A release from all your woes and just let old Amadeus Bloodbeard do all the thinking, feeling, and etc. for you. And don't worry about Kallen, I'll take good care of her."  
Lelouch reached out to chock Bloodbeard but the villain turned into the red corruption that made up the sea beneath Lelouch's feet and literally slipped through his fingers.  
"What the?" gasped Lelouch.  
"As I said before I am everything here," said Bloodbeard now standing behind Lelouch.  
A sharp pain shot through Lelouch's back and he saw a long red shave running through his body.  
"Just rest loser," said Bloodbeard as he retracted the weapon and let Lelouch fall.

Kallen struggled to bring Euphemia to the surface but the princess was unresponsive and with every tug she gave the corrupted ocean gave an even stronger tug. She looked up, hoping for Lelouch to come save them, and saw him. However she did not like seeing him in that moment. She saw her beloved falling with a terrible wound.  
_'This can't be how it ends for us Lelouch,'_ Kallen thought. _'You're Zero, the man who works miracles, you're our only hope. Don't let us die here. If there were any man I wanted to die with it would be you but not at the hands of this madman.'_  
Kallen and Euphemia fell again as she struggled to bring the princess up.  
_'Lelouch…help us,'_ Kallen silently begged.

Lelouch's strength had failed him and even the visible sight of Kallen and Euphie drowning to the same fate as he fell to now did not summon his fire. The wound let all the corruption flow in and only some small amount of resistance prevented him from giving in entirely.  
_"Arthur…C.C…help me please,"_ Lelouch mentally begged.  
No response, not even a taunt from Bloodbeard, and Lelouch's last shred of resistance faded away.  
_"Lelouch,"_ said the voice of C.C.  
The corruptions stopped.  
_"You are stronger than he is,"_ he heard her whisper. _"You fought with love and courage, thinking of those good that needed to be championed. Nunnally, Euphemia, Kallen, your friends in the Student Council, the Black Knights, and the entire world. Whatever blood stains your hands, even if it cannot be washed away, cannot be allowed to hold you down. Whatever darkness is in your heart you have tamed. Made it your weapon for which your goodness can wield. You cannot let him defeat you like this. If he wins all you've ever built and sacrificed for, all everyone has built and sacrificed for will be made worthless. Nunnally's kindness, Suzaku's honor, Euphemia's gentility, and Kallen's courage, all they did will be made worthless and all the blood spilt will have been spilt in vain."  
'But…but how can I stop him?' _Lelouch asked. _'He's a god here.'_  
_"In the depths of any man's mind he always sees himself as a god,"_ said the voice of Arthur. _"As I said before Lelouch…your minds are open to each other."_  
_"And your mind has always been your most powerful weapon, even stronger than the Geass,"_ said C.C.  
_"And you are in the heart of the Collective…where the mind rules all,"_ said Arthur. _  
"But…but I'm so weak," _said Lelouch. _"I can't save the world. I couldn't even save Shirley or C.C."_  
The Collective thundered through and Lelouch felt some strange connection be made and he heard…a voice he thought he would never hear again.  
_"Lulu,"_ whispered the voice of Shirley.  
Lelouch's eyes widened with shock and surprise.

"What the hell was that?" growled Bloodbeard, feeling the tremor run through the strange reality.  
His question received no answer.  
"It doesn't matter," he said. "Lelouch is finished and I am home free."

_"Lulu," _whispered the voice of Shirley yet again.  
It was as if he was listening to an angel and all his wits abandoned him. He could not find words to respond.  
_"Lulu, you can't give up,"_ he heard her whisper. _"Don't feel guilty for what happened to me. I'm in a wonderful place and I'm so happy."  
"But…but I…I couldn't save you," _Lelouch cried. _"And…and now I fear I have betrayed you because…Kallen is the woman I love."_  
He heard something and almost thought he imagined it. It was a giggle that he knew belonged to Shirley.  
_"How…how can you be happy?"_ Lelouch cried. _"I couldn't save you and now I've betrayed the love you had for me by choosing another whom…whom I do truly love. How can you not despise me?"  
"Because I love you, Lulu, and always will," _Shirley laughed. _"No matter what happens to me or what choice you make or whoever you chose and you have chosen one who I know will love you dearly and make you happy, I will always love you Lelouch. Kallen needn't feel as if she is insulting me by loving you and you shouldn't be sad for betraying me. You haven't Lulu, you haven't."_  
Lelouch could hardly believe what he heard. He'd almost call it a trick but he knew, in his heart he knew that this was the voice of Shirley Fenette, the girl who promised to always be true to him on her death.  
She was happy that he had chosen one who would love him and still loved him even as she said happily in heaven, where she was finally at peace, and…at risk.  
Bloodbeard's plot, he suddenly recalled, would burn heaven and thus would destroy Shirley completely.  
_"Don't give up Lulu,"_ she said.  
_"Here her well boy, you are not yet beaten,"_ said Arthur.  
_"Fight Lelouch,"_ said C.C. _"Don't let Bloodbeard win, for our sake, for Kallen, and for the world."_  
_"You can do it Lulu,"_ said Shirley. _"I believe in you. I always have."_  
Lelouch merely floated dumb as he heard the strong and encouraging voices of the witch, the king, and the angel. He looked down at Kallen and Euphemia and he could feel…he could feel his strength rising.  
_"I…I can't give up,"_ he growled. _"Not when so many deaths need to be avenged and justified. Not when the souls of the innocent and the pure are in jeopardy and when those I love are still depending on me. I won't be beaten by some delusional brat with a god complex. I am Lelouch VI Britannia, Zero, the God-King, and I…will…not…GIVE UP."_  
The Geass shone like fire in the God-King's eyes and the Collective trembled.

"Again," yelled Bloodbeard. "What the…"  
He felt something below his sea of damned souls and turned his gaze down to it. He saw a purple light shine from deep within.  
"That's…that's impossible," he whispered.  
Before he could react the violent energy burst through the surface, catching him in the line of fire. He felt something, almost like a fist punch him in his chin, and he flew high from his original standing. He then naturally fell as according to gravity.  
He landed on a hard surface, not his sea of corruption, but something else. He stood on a large flat checkered surface. Checkered in black and white squares almost like a…chessboard.  
"Welcome to my corner of Hell," said Lelouch.  
Bloodbeard looked up and saw Lelouch hovering high above gigantic black statues in the shapes of his Black Knights. Lelouch hovered over the place of the king, whereas on the ground next to him Kallen held Euphemia on the Queen's square. An image of Suzaku stood on Lelouch's right as a knight, with Rivalz on the other knight square. Tohdoh and Xingke were in the place of the bishops. Ohgi and Tamaki as the rooks and all others as pawns.  
"You think statues are going to…"  
A powerful force struck Bloodbeard and drove him painfully into the checkered ground. From his crater he looked up and saw Lelouch hovering over him.  
"If a King does not take the lead how can he expect his subjects to follow him," said Lelouch.  
"A king stands higher than all and does whatever he wants, sending lambs to slaughter like the worthless lambs they are," yelled Bloodbeard.  
"That reminds me of Tamaki," said Lelouch.  
"What?" said Bloodbeard as he stood to his feet.  
"He always wanted a higher rank," said Lelouch. "I suppose I'll make him my official ear drum destroyer."  
"What are you…?"  
A painful and powerful sound rang out in Bloodbeard's ears. The villain covered his now bleeding ears and saw the statue of Tamaki was the source. He tried to move towards the statue but the force of the sound was holding him down.  
Lelouch motioned for Tamaki to stop.  
"My Black Knights have incredible gifts that, when used organized properly, could be very destructive," said Lelouch. "So you may want to move because Chiba's landing isn't going to be comfortable."  
Bloodbeard couldn't hear Lelouch's warning and found himself the target of a devastating leap from Chiba's statue, landing on his neck, breaking it.  
"Now I know you'll be healing quickly from that little sprain but I'm sure Gino's quicker," said Lelouch, with a smirk on his face.  
A statue of Gino, matching his speed, picked up Bloodbeard and ran at extreme and even lethal speeds.  
"If you don't slow down and come to a sudden stop you'll be in terrible pain when you hit something hard…like Ohgi," said Lelouch.  
Gino's double stopped short and let go of Bloodbeard sending him flying into a now iron statue of Ohgi. Bloodbeard's skull cracked open, spilling blood and brains onto the clean ground.  
Taking advantage of the situation Lelouch played the images of Cornelia, Xingke, and Tohdoh, having them stab into sever vital systems along Bloodbeard's body. Organs, bones, and limbs were stabbed to pieces.  
"I understand this isn't exactly how one properly plays chess but I think you've had enough moves already in our little game," said Lelouch.  
Bloodbeard leapt up to swipe at Lelouch but the God-King was too far away for his injured reach and his hand was grasped by the statue of Lelouch's best knight.  
The false Suzaku flung Bloodbeard to Lelouch, who struck Bloodbeard down into the ground.  
"Q-1, will you illuminate this darkness?" asked Lelouch.  
Kallen stood and ran to Lelouch and Bloodbeard, her Geass activated, and she let lose a corona of sunlight onto Bloodbeard, setting him a flame, while the statues of Jeremiah and Rivalz covered Euphie from being hit by the light.  
"That's enough Q-1," said Lelouch.  
Kallen happily obeyed, hearing a bit of Lelouch's former strength in his voice as he said the codename he gave her.  
The burnt wreck of Bloodbeard's form was still.  
"My…my god," Kallen stuttered. "Lelouch…we did it…we…"  
"Shut up bitch," yelled Bloodbeard.  
Kallen froze in place and watched with horrified eyes as Bloodbeard's burnt and broken body began to heal and rise.  
"You have won nothing," Bloodbeard said slowly as he turned to face Lelouch.  
The two rivals locked eyes with each other yet again.  
"I'll never give up," said Lelouch. "And you will never accomplish your goal."  
"What makes you so sure about that?" asked Bloodbeard.  
"I am the God-King, the destined guardian of the Collective and the lives of humanity," said Lelouch. "Heir to Arthur's power and the Man who works Miracles. I lead the best assortment of warriors the world has ever seen and have a cause that is worth any sacrifice to my soul. Not to mention you forget where we are Bloodbeard. We are in the very heart of the Collective wherein you are facing not one enemy but the will and spirit of all whom live in whatever world the Collective reaches out to. Here I am empowered as its defender and I stand here as St. Michael stood before Lucifer, whom you relate with and whom I agree I relate with as well to some extent. And like Michael with Lucifer, I stand here to cast you out of paradise."  
"Big talk but do you don't have half the power it takes to kick me out," said Bloodbeard as the red corruption pooled around his feet.  
"I don't but the Collective does and if it could speak directly I'm sure there's one word it would say that would end this discussion once and for all," said Lelouch.  
"And what is that?" asked Bloodbeard.  
"Checkmate," said Lelouch, pointing a finger upward.  
Kallen, Euphie, and Bloodbeard all looked up and saw a gigantic chess piece in the form of the Black King fall down from the heavens, guided by Lelouch's hand, and with the power of God literally behind it.  
The women froze in astonishment while in panic Bloodbeard attempted to flee, aided by the waving corruption. He was struck down by an invisible false Sayoko and held down by the chess Guilford's field.  
"When we're back on Earth I am going to rip you limb from limb," yelled Bloodbeard.  
Lelouch said nothing, merely guiding the giant black king onto Bloodbeard's form.  
"Checkmate," he whispered again as a loud and disgusting crunch echoed from the landing piece.

Bloodbeard yelled out in pain as he leapt from his seat in his headquarters. His nose, eyes, ears, and mouth were all oozing blood and pain was wracking his body.  
"What the hell happened?" yelled Bradley.  
"My son just learned a painful lesson in…"  
Bloodbeard chocked Morgan with his natural arm.  
"Not one word…from either of you until I get a fucking pain reliever," Bloodbeard growled deeply and slowly.  
Bradley could practically feel his drink running down his leg as his master's eyes moved towards him.  
"Now Bradley, now," Bloodbeard yelled.  
"Uh, right away my lord," screamed Bradley as he ran to get his master some pain killers.

The giant chessboard changed to a large meadow of green grass and summer breeze. Euphemia was exhausted from her ordeal and slept peacefully in the meadow whereas Kallen wrapped herself around Lelouch at a distance. The two wasted no time with words and made love. Kallen dug her toes into the dirt as Lelouch drove himself into her. She tasted his tender lips and he filled his nostrils with her cherry and rose like smell. Lelouch felt a bit of amazement and some relief that in the 'real' world she was still not holding his child after all the times they made love unprotected.  
"Is this even real?" moaned Kallen.  
"It's real enough for me," said Lelouch.  
He peppered kisses along her ear and face and neck. He kissed his way down her neck, upon her breasts, belly, and womanhood.  
"Can we stay here forever?" she asked in ecstasy.  
"If only," said Lelouch. "But you and I have a duty to attend to. However we can enjoy this for as long as we can."  
The two continued on for what seemed like hours, enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies, and the relief of being with each other after such a hellish ordeal. However, all good things must come to an end and the two lovers parted.  
"Do…do I have to go?" asked Kallen.  
"I have a feeling I'm still needed here for now," said Lelouch.  
"But…but how do Euphemia and I leave?" asked Kallen.  
"It looks like you already are," said Lelouch.  
Kallen's gaze followed Lelouch's and saw that she was fading away at her toes.  
"Promise me you'll be home soon," begged Kallen.  
"I promise," said Lelouch. "Keep things in order until I do."  
"I will," said Kallen.  
The two locked in a final tender kiss as Kallen faded away along with Euphemia thus leaving Lelouch alone.  
"So what now God?" Lelouch mused.  
The Collective thundered and sent a lightning bolt to strike Lelouch.

Kallen awoke in the chamber where M.M had laid her and Euphemia down.  
"M.M we did it," Kallen said happily.  
But the wizard was nowhere to be seen. Kallen strained her eyes trying to find the wizard and instead heard the groans of the princess.  
Euphemia began to rise up, although she was obviously tired and in some pain, and Kallen went to help her.  
"Am…am I awake?" Euphie asked.  
"I think so," said Kallen.  
"Is Lelouch going to be alright?" she asked.  
"I'm sure he will be," said Kallen. "He and Suzaku should be back soon."  
"Suzaku?" gasped Euphie.  
"Don't worry, they'll be back," said Kallen. "Now let's find Nunnally and the others."

Lelouch awoke in the circle where Arthur was laid to rest. He stood and found a pile of clothing on Arthur's coffin. It was a purple and gold suit similar to his Zero outfit, and the strange battle helm that subconsciously inspired his Zero mask. The cape was different however, long and purple but missing the high collar. Lelouch inspected the suite, a mixture of purple leather, fabric, and C's Metal chainmail with a peculiar symbol on the chest. The gold symbol of infinity beneath the large symbol of the Geass. He also found a note that explained the symbol.  
_Whereas once you were Zero and your options close to nothing your possibilities are now infinite.  
- Arthur Pendragon.  
P.S- You're now the lord of Camelot, which is yours to do with as you wish. Rename it, renovate it, it is your inheritance and thus your choice. Have fun._  
Lelouch chuckled and began to get dressed in the new uniform. It was slightly tight but still fitted will and defined his new muscles well, especially the tight long sleeves covering his arms. He then put on the purple leather and mail gloves that he assumed were to help him control Caledflwch when his power caused the sword to become too hot, a problem he had encountered before. He took up the tall black boots and tightened the cape at his shoulders and put the crown on his brow.  
He looked down on the coffin and smiled.  
"I'll do the best I can," said Lelouch.  
"Of that I have no doubt," said Arthur.  
Lelouch turned to see the king leaning against a stone.  
"Thank you for helping me with Bloodbeard," said Lelouch.  
"I didn't do anything," said Arthur. "It was the aid of the fair Shirley and lovely Kallen who encouraged your fighting spirit. You've loved worthy women Lelouch. Very worthy women indeed."  
"I only regret I couldn't reconcile my feelings with them while Shirley and C.C were alive," said Lelouch. "But they'll always be with me won't they?"  
"With you and watching over you," said Arthur. "Death, when one truly thinks about it, isn't such a terrible thing. It comes naturally to all living beings. Nature should never be feared or hated. Even the Geass is nature. It comes from the power of all living things and all living things are supported by it."  
"That's what M.M said the purpose of the Eternity Chalice was," said Lelouch. "It flows with Absolute Providence. And if Bloodbeard corrupts it he will destroy everything. That's why I have to stop him. I'm the God-King."  
Lelouch's face fell slightly and Arthur deduced the possible reason.  
"Fearing your father was right?" asked Arthur.  
"Excuse me?" asked Lelouch.  
"He believed that all men were not created equal and the fact that you were born to one day hold the powers you now possess now makes him right. That is what you are afraid of isn't it?" asked Arthur.  
"It is in favor of his argument," said Lelouch.  
"Truth be told it is both right and wrong," said Arthur. "All men are born equal and yet at the same time they aren't. They are born as mortals and yet they can be born in different circumstances, poor or wealthy, sickly or healthy. They may have genetic advantages or be more knowledgeable in some cases. However we are all born mortal and all die mortal and thus all men are equal and yet not equal. A great paradox no?"  
"A fair and neutral argument," said Lelouch. "Now can I just ask you something?"  
"Yes?" said Arthur.  
"How do you want me to treat you when you're my cat again?" asked Lelouch.  
"Oh next time you see Arthur the cat it might not be me," chuckled Arthur. "Same cat and same personality but how will you ever know if Arthur the cat is in reality a familiar of the spirit of Arthur Pendragon?"  
"And here I thought Merlin was the crafty one," said Lelouch.  
"Oh I learned a few things of craft from my old teacher," said Arthur. "And rest assured that old man has more than a few tricks up his sleeve. You may want to listen to him and, as best as you can, not punch him in the face. He may have been my friend and father figure but he can get on your nerves rather quickly."  
"Believe me I know that already," said Lelouch.  
The two kings shared a jolly chuckle and Arthur placed a kind hand on Lelouch's shoulder.  
"Good luck lad," said Arthur.  
"You'll be ready on support?" asked Lelouch.  
"Me and all who came before," said Arthur. "And don't forget to treasure those who fly under your banner. They are as much your family as Nunnally is and if you can love one so much that you unleash hell and seal it in a bottle again then you can love all and remake the universe."  
"Thank you sir," said Lelouch, respectfully. "I'll do my best."  
"All anyone can ask," said Arthur.  
The two shook hands and Lelouch took his steps back to the lake where he felt he would find C.C, the new lady, ready with his sword of Geass with which he would carve out the cancer of Bloodbeard's evil and heal the world. For Nunnally, for Kallen, for Suzaku, and for the world.  
The old king looked onto his successor and smiled as he faded into the Collective, now content and calm.

The Unknown Lord, who called Bloodbeard out on his leadership, was dead. Bloodbeard, upon being annoyingly briefed by Bradley about the UFD's objections, had his Infected attack the Unknown Lord.  
"Let it be clear to all of you, that I command the UFD, and I will tolerate none of your bullshit," Bloodbeard growled, his head still throbbing. "I will end this world and if any of you want to be alive to share in my bounty you will give no objections to me. Not even in private will you complain about Bloodbeard. I am your absolute lord and master, is this not clear?"  
"It is clear Lord Bloodbeard," said both Red-Cap and Madame Cyst.  
Those others who were against Bloodbeard also saluted to their master.  
"Good, now fuck off," growled Bloodbeard.  
The screens darkened and Bloodbeard stood with only his knight and mother.  
"How is progress on the Meat-Machine Tower?" asked Bloodbeard.  
"Slow sire," said Bradley. "We're being met with sabotage and the Infected have been feeding on our slaves. Not to mention…"  
"Whatever, I'm going to bed," said Bloodbeard.  
Bradley dared not to argue. His master's rage was not one he wanted to invoke.

Lelouch found her, bobbing in the water like a mermaid and surely naked as one, with her amber eyes wide and a small smile on her face. As Lelouch walked to her she rose, with the sword in her arms, and walked towards the shore.  
"Lelouch," she said softly.  
"C.C," he said softly. "Kallen…forgives you."  
A tear of joy poured from C.C's eye and she gave Lelouch his sword.  
"C.C, I…"  
Lelouch was interrupted as C.C stole a kiss from his lips. Lelouch returned her kiss although it was not as loving as the kisses he gave to Kallen's lips but it was with love none the same. They parted and there was a smile on both their faces.  
The boat which Lelouch had been laid into by Suzaku ran upon the shore.  
"It will lead you to Suzaku, who has been waiting patiently and loyally for you to return," said C.C.  
Lelouch quickly leapt aboard.  
"Lelouch," said C.C.  
The God-King turned to the Lady of the Lake.  
"Your Code is gone but your power will protect you from most earthly harm," said C.C. "But please don't take too many unnecessary risks."  
Lelouch chuckled.  
"C.C do I really seam that dangerously arrogant?" he said smugly.  
"I won't even dignify that with a response," she said sarcastically.  
Lelouch smiled as did C.C and with a wave of her hand the lady bid her craft and her love off into the misty lake.  
"Be strong my brave God-King," she whispered.

Suzaku paced endlessly as the Collective ceased its thundering and the waves of the lake became calm. He worried nonstop over the fate of his best friend and his beloved. What if his foolish idea had caused him to lose the two people he loved most yet again?  
He then heard the sound of water being moved and looked out towards the lake, activating his Geass if it were a threat, and focused on the shadows in the fog.  
The image became clear and Suzaku gasped in surprise. Lelouch, garbed in the clothing of a figure similar to Zero, stood in the boat and waved to his friend. Suzaku stood dumb and watched as his friend flew off the boat and landed in front of him.  
"Hey," said Lelouch casually.  
Suzaku's Geass deactivated and his arms lowered. His face was blank with surprise.  
"Are you alright?" asked Lelouch.  
Suzaku grabbed Lelouch and enveloped him in a tight hug. He sobbed tears of joy on Lelouch's surprised shoulders and squeezed tight. It took a few seconds for Lelouch to adjust to the surprise of being hugged by another man, not to mention one who tried to kill him numerous times, but relented and hugged the person he regarded always as his best friend. He wondered how long Suzaku has been waiting for his friend to come back to him and how hard it must have been for him to wait alone without food or water. It must have been a long time given how hard Suzaku was hugging him.  
"Alright, alright, you can let go now Suzaku," said Lelouch. "I'm running out of air."  
Suzaku released Lelouch and Lelouch saw how wet Suzaku's eyes were.  
"You've been here all this time?" asked Lelouch.  
"I promised…I promised Kallen and Nunnally that I wouldn't return without you," said Suzaku.  
"Thanks Suzaku," said Lelouch.  
"So…did Euphie help you any?" asked Suzaku.  
"Euphie? How did…did you have anything to do with sending Euphie into mine and Bloodbeard's struggle?" asked Lelouch.  
"M.M came to advice and I knew if anyone could help Euphie could, given the connection between her and…him," said Suzaku.  
"Kallen was also there," said Lelouch. "In the middle of a struggle between me and Bloodbeard that could have led to their damnation. You know what I'm going to do to you now right?"  
"Punch me in the face?" asked Suzaku.  
"You'd do it to me if I put Euphie in danger wouldn't you?" asked Lelouch.  
"In a heartbeat," said Suzaku.  
Lelouch quickly struck Suzaku and that was it.  
"We cool?" asked Suzaku.  
"Yeah, and she really did help," said Lelouch. "She even…she forgave me."  
Suzaku smiled, ignoring the bruise on his cheek, and felt everything was now right. He was friends with Lelouch and Euphie was alive, although there was the matter of Bloodbeard's curse to deal with, but for now all he cared about was that the two people he loved most were still with him and there was no ill will between any of them.  
"So…how do we get to Camelot?" asked Lelouch.  
"I…have no idea," said Suzaku. "M.M brought me here."  
"So we're stuck here without any idea where Camelot is right?" asked Lelouch.  
"It looks like that," said Suzaku.  
"Well there's one sure way to know exactly where something is on the Earth," said Lelouch.  
"We're flying again aren't we?" asked Suzaku.  
"It should be easier this time without someone trying to shoot at us," said Lelouch.  
"Fine," said Suzaku.  
He held onto Lelouch's arm and Lelouch took to the skies of C's World. Lelouch stared out into the distance and saw a white object in the distance.  
"I think I found it," said Lelouch.

The storm of the Collective had died out and the Black Knights were waiting for something to happen.  
"This could mean a curtail victory has been won," said Tohdoh.  
"Yes but for us or for Bloodbeard?" Schneizel prompted.  
"And where's M.M?" asked Ohgi. "Shouldn't he have come back with Kallen and Euphemia if everything went well?"  
"Not unless we've lost them too," said Xingke.  
"Don't day that," said Cornelia. "Lelouch wouldn't allow anything horrible to happen to them."  
"Lelouch has to have won," said Nunnally. "He wouldn't let himself lost to that monster."  
"Nunnally we have to be realistic here," said Viletta. "Bloodbeard is a monster with savagery we can't even begin to compensate with."  
"She's right, we need to at least accept that there is a possibility that Lelouch has been defeated," said Chiba.  
"He hasn't," said Kallen.  
The Knights turned to her and were shocked and surprised to see her steadying a weak but awake Euphemia who gave a sweet but weak smile to her new friends.  
Cornelia immediately rushed and wrapped Euphie in her arms, falling to her knees, and crying on her sister's shoulder.  
"Kallen…Euphie…" Nunnally gasped, tears of joy and awe running down her face.  
"What about Lelouch?" asked Ohgi. "What about him?"  
"He…he promised he'd be here," said Kallen.  
The large doors of the hall began to part and all eyes turned to see the God-King and the Campion walking side by side as the light of the Collective shone behind them as if they were the heralding angels of a new dawn rising to cast out the darkness. He looked up to the throne where he sat once in a dream, now clean and gleaming and awaiting his presence. Lelouch ran up, flew over the head of his friends and loved ones, and took his place on the throne of the Arthur, now his throne. The throne of the God-King.  
"It's good to be home," he said with a triumphant smile on his face.

The Meat-Machine Tower, still being constructed, at least had its base and the throne room of its master finished. Bloodbeard walked past the slaves and the Infected and took to his throne which was recycled from Nunnally's seat.  
"It's good to be home," he said with an angry and wicked scowl on his brow.

**Author's Note: I'm back…after a month and a long period without internet. You may note that I am making changes in the spelling of character names (mostly because when I first watched the series I only heard their names spoken not spelt) so I hope no one minds if they're how they are to be from now on, I don't think I'm going to go through a whole mess of chapters to make every change.  
I hope this is to your liking. Lelouch is back, Euphie is awake, and the Meat-Machine Tower is still under construction. Where is M.M? What will happen next?  
Next turn…Serve in Heaven, Rule in Hell**


	22. Serve in Heaven, Rule in Hell

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Serve in Heaven, Rule in Hell**

The Black Knights stood in awe of the changed Lelouch as he sat on the throne between the dragons of truth and justice, the throne of Arthur Pendragon, sitting as if he were the old king returned which was not far from the truth.  
Suzaku however was awed by another sight. Euphemia was about and she was staring right back at him. He lost all restrained and rushed to her as she rushed to him, ignoring her weakness, and leapt into his strong arms. The two kissed each other so passionately it was as if a thousand years had passed since they last saw each other. Only Cornelia paid attention to her sister's locking of lips with the knight while the others were locked onto the God-King.  
"So this is Camelot," he said with awe.  
He had sat on the throne only once before in a nightmare and the palace was in ruins. A ghost of its former glory but now that ghost had become an angel and the palace was fit for a god. He looked down at his knights and the massive round table where his knights had gathered as the knights of Arthur once gathered.  
"I'm glad you're all safe," said Lelouch honestly. "Is everyone here?"  
"Everyone but Rivalz," said Milly. "He's…he's still asleep."  
Lelouch sighed sadly, even though he and possibly Euphemia were saved from Bloodbeard's curse, Rivalz was not yet returned to his friends.  
"Lelouch?" said Nunnally, bringing Lelouch back to the pseudo-reality they found themselves in.  
"Yes?" said Lelouch, smiling at his little sister.  
"What happened? Are you alright?" she asked.  
"Yeah, what happened?" asked Tamaki.  
"Oh, nothing," said Lelouch smugly. "I just met my predecessor, the spirit of C.C, walked past the ruins of an ancient civilization, climbed a mountain and fought Bloodbeard in the very heart of C's World. Oh and I saw just how vast reality truly is."  
"Care to explain?" asked Rakshata curiously.  
"C's World is the glue that holds all realities together," said Lelouch.  
"So there are more realities than the one we know," said Lloyd in awe.  
"Indeed and all are in danger and we're the only ones who can save them," said Lelouch.  
"I think we need you to be a little less vague," said Chiba.  
"Very well," said Lelouch. "Try to keep up."  
Lelouch explained what he saw and what Arthur had explained to him. He explained Bloodbeard's past as Mordred Pendragon and Bloodbeard's selfishly plan.  
"So he wants to recreate the universe just because mommy didn't treat him well and he didn't like daddy telling him what to do. That's crazy," said Tamaki.  
"Not too different from my father's plan," said Lelouch. "However this is something more extreme."  
"No duh, this lunatic could destroy all reality," said Kallen.  
"And all for his own selfishness," said Cornelia. "At least…at least father's mad plan had some justification, if you can call it that."  
"There is no justification for these actions," growled Tohdoh. "This is an apocalypse in the beginning."  
"Then how do we stop him?" said Ohgi.  
"Maybe we shouldn't try to," said Tamaki. "I mean we already have the person who's going to hold the Holy Grail. We have the prize with us. That's an instant win."  
"That would call for Bloodbeard to rain even more destruction down on Earth," said Chiba. "Millions would have to die before the Chalice comes to us. How can you even suggest such an action?"  
"Hey, I'm just saying we've got the game winner," said Tamaki. "Lelouch old buddy come on you'd agree with me right?"  
"Normally yes," said Lelouch.  
Many such as Suzaku weren't surprised. Lelouch was one who could willingly and without losing too much sleep, make damning sacrifices for the 'greater good', as was the personality of the man who created Zero and changed the world. However it did not make him easy to work with, especially to the Black Knights, who found his methods appalling but effective.  
"However," he continued. "I'd rather end Bloodbeard before he makes things worse and avoid such numbers."  
"What? Come on, we got this in the bag," yelled Tamaki.  
"No we don't," said Lelouch. "We need to return to Earth and turn the tide before the Chalice comes. Bloodbeard is done playing around. He'll go to more extreme lengths and we have no idea how much will be reversible with the Chalice or if the Chalice will be able to do anything to reverse this horror. It's like dealing with an illness. By the time a cure is developed it could already be too late. We need to cut this out early before it becomes too deep to remove."  
"That depends on your definition of early," said Ohgi. "Bloodbeard's already working on his Meat-Machine Tower and I'm sure we all saw it no matter where we were."  
"That abomination was hard to miss," said Suzaku, holding Euphie tenderly.  
"We already talked to M.M about it and he said that even if it isn't made of indestructible C's Metal we can't destroy it without being met with a full nuclear strike from the UFD," said Viletta.  
Lelouch's brow furrowed and his fingers became joined under his chin.  
"Where is M.M?" asked Lelouch.  
"He was helping me and Euphemia reach into…into where you and Bloodbeard were fighting," said Kallen. "But I haven't seen him since."  
"He didn't seem too well when he the Collective was thundering," said Xingke.  
"He's alright," said Tamaki. "I'm willing to bet five dollars that the hack will appear in the next five seconds just to piss me off."  
Five seconds went by.  
"You now owe us all five dollars," chuckled Lelouch. "We'll just wait for M.M to come back and for now we should perhaps continue discussion of what to do with the Bloodbeard problem. After our fight he should be considerably weak meaning he just might lose some face with the UFD."  
"Some chaos among the enemy would be a considerable benefit," said Schneizel.  
Lelouch's eyes narrowed on his half-brother and Schneizel could understand. He wondered if Lelouch suspected him of being a member of the UFD.  
"Yes, but it would also do well for us to have more information on them," said Lelouch. "Unfortunately I wasn't able to get much from Red-Cap concerning the UFD's workings. I was more interested with Bloodbeard at the time. And unfortunately we have no idea what has become of poor Red-Cap, unless you brought him with you. Did you?"  
"No," said Tohdoh. "Honestly we all assumed you had mutilated him."  
Lelouch raised an eyebrow to Tohdoh's remark.  
"I cut him but left him alive," said Lelouch. "Bleeding but alive, but according to some information I've been given it seems Morgan Le Fey is with her son and for all we know Red-Cap is alive and well, waging war against Britannia as we speak."  
"That leaves us wondering where exactly we should place our base of operations," said Xingke. "That is if Camelot doesn't come back to Earth with us. And even if that's the case how will we be able to get back to Earth let alone take this castle with us?"  
All looked at Lelouch.  
"I honestly have no idea," said Lelouch. "The only entrance and exit I know of is the doorway on Kamine Island."  
"Same here," said Suzaku.  
"So we're pretty much stranded in another dimension is that it?" asked Chiba.  
"Afraid that's what it looks like," said Rakshata, dully. "Without M.M to pull another door out of his hat that is."  
"I really don't like having to depend on that hack," said Tamaki.  
"We don't care what you like," said Ohgi. "But until he shows up we can't do anything more than perhaps enjoy being rejoined. M.M said this place had all the comforts of home so let's see how well stocked the kitchen is."  
"I second that," said Lelouch getting off the throne. "You have no idea how hungry traveling through dimensions can make a guy."  
"Hey I haven't eaten for hours," moaned Suzaku.  
A sense of laughter went around the knights, enjoying a time for relaxation, and agreeing now was a time to eat and be merry for they were whole once more.

The kitchens of Camelot were working automatically which somewhat surprised Lelouch, although he found his ability to become surprised lacking given everything he had already seen. Pots and pans and forks and knives were cooking a feast for their new master and his knights. Large turkeys and hams were floating by on silver plates, vegetables were flying by in wooden bowls, and goblets of drink were filling themselves.  
Musical instruments began playing by themselves as the Black Knights sat at the Round Table, ready to dine, and played a gentle medieval ballad as if they were still playing to King Arthur and his knights. Lelouch sat with Kallen at his right hand and Suzaku at his left, with Euphie next to him. The princess still looked tired and weak but she felt she would be well after she ate.  
The knights ate and joked, feeling good to do so after nonstop worry, battle, and training. There was an unspoken agreement that after dinner it would do them all good to gain some rest. Recharge their minds and bodies for the next morning.  
Lelouch couldn't help but admire Kallen in her robe and noticed how the mark of Geass stayed in her eye. She explained how her ring, given to her by M.M, kept her heat in check. She expressed her concern that she would have to wear the ring for the rest of her life and also her empathy for Lelouch on how he had to keep his contacts on so that he could never have true eye contact with others. The worry of power overcoming them was briefly discussed but Lelouch quelled it saying they would discuss it later in the morning.  
"So...what was he like?" asked Cornelia. "King Arthur?"  
Everyone hushed, they had wanted to hear all about what the Once and Future King was really like.  
"He was…surprisingly laid back for a monarch," said Lelouch. "He was…he looked like an older bearded version of me if I were close to forty or fifty."  
"I can't imagine you with a beard," said Cornelia.  
Her joke earned a chuckle or two even from Lelouch.  
"He…he was…," Lelouch's face fell as he realized what he wanted to say. "He was…."  
No one laughed and some smiles fell horizontal.  
"When I talked he listened and…he smiled," Lelouch said with a faint smile of his own. "He had an air of respect, wisdom, and gentility. But he was strong and took measures to discipline me when I became cocky or disrespectful. Of course when he did that or forced me to touch a sore subject I fought back and he pummeled me into the ground but he helped me back up and…I am him."  
"What?" asked Kallen.  
"I am and am not King Arthur," said Lelouch. "Reincarnation and rebirth holds the God-King line intact. I'm the latest in that line. I've been the God-King from birth. I'm…I'm the reason Bloodbeard plagues us so."  
"Lelouch, you can't blame…"  
"No, Arthur commanded Mordred with eternal boredom, to be so consumed with boredom that he wouldn't be interested in his true goals until the next God-King revealed himself," said Lelouch.  
"But that makes no sense," said Ohgi.  
"Actually it does," said Tohdoh. "When Lelouch took the throne he revealed that he was alive."  
"It was when I became Zero," said Lelouch.  
"But you were masked at the time," said Viletta. "You kept your identity an absolute secret."  
Lelouch presented the crown he received from Arthur.  
"That looks like Zero's mask," said Tamaki.  
"It is the helm of the God-King," said Lelouch. "All Mordred had to do was see Zero's mask and it would immediately let him know the God-King lived again. And thus Bloodbeard was free."  
"M.M must have known about this," said Xingke. "Why the hell did he allow Bloodbeard to walk free for all these centuries?"  
"An even bigger question," said Kaguya. "If you were born to be the God-King why didn't M.M do something when you were born?"  
"Arthur explained that," said Lelouch. "Ideally my training would have started from my birth but M.M stayed away so that I wouldn't be found by the enemy."  
"Bloodbeard?" asked Nunnally.  
"Centuries of boredom can ruin a man's already fragile psyche," said Lelouch. "In Bloodbeard's case his psyche wasn't even that stable to begin with and he's only gotten worse."  
"So everything he's done has just been to have real run for the first time in centuries," said Chiba.  
"Torturing you for fun, thinking you weren't a threat, but now he's going to be serious," said Tohdoh, finishing the thought.  
"Indeed," said Lelouch. "But if he found me when I was a baby he would have ripped me to shreds in my crib not out of the need for excitement but out of blind hatred."  
Nunnally, Cornelia, Euphemia, and Schneizel shuttered in that thought.  
"Not to mention he also might have found out about Nunnally," Schneizel interjected.  
Lelouch's face was unchanged.  
"Indeed," said Lelouch. "So I was born for three reasons. To battle my father and uncle, battle Bloodbeard, and protect the holder of the Eternity Chalice. All my life I thought I was a leader and in the end I'm nothing more than a puppet on a string. It almost makes Bloodbeard's motives justified."  
"Are you serious," yelled Cornelia. "That madman in could destroy the entirety of reality. How can you possibly call that justified?"  
"It's only what every man has wanted for centuries," said Lelouch. "To be the masters of their own lives, to have the greatest control, and to feel the power of god in the palm of your hand. Bloodbeard is merely taking this ancient desire to its most selfish and most extreme."  
"But that's just the point," said Ohgi. "This is nothing but selfishness on his part. Even if the UFD does know this he's not going to bring them back as his angels. He's…"  
"Doing what I did only, to quote him, 'going the extra mile', and he is partially correct in many of his statements," said Lelouch. "My way left the possibility for regression into chaos. His way would effectively wipe the entire world clean and thus easier to mold. Don't mistake my tone as approval, I merely understand him, perhaps better than any of you."  
"And why is that?" asked Chiba, more venomously than she intended.  
"Because Bloodbeard is a shadowy reflection of me," said Lelouch.  
Silence from all around the table. All eyes looked at Lelouch with suspicion, curiosity, worry, and perhaps mistrust. He spoke now as he spoke before as if victory in a spiritual game of chess against a god-like opponent had returned his old spirit.  
"He is exactly what I would be if I didn't have positive influences in my life," said Lelouch. "If I were completely driven by some savage Id. If it weren't for the influence of people like…like all of you."  
The sincerity in Lelouch's voice was as strange and mysterious as M.M or any of Lelouch's miracles.  
"And as he said," Lelouch continued. "He and I are cut from Lucifer's cloth."  
"What do you mean?" asked Milly.  
"_Paradise_ _Lost_ by John Milton, who coincidentally was a huge fan of Arthurian legend," said Lelouch. "He wrote of the fall of Lucifer, one of God's most beautiful angels, and how the Morningstar grew prideful and arrogant, believing he could rule better than God and led a rebellion that threatened to destroy all of heaven. In the end he was cast out and left to make his own kingdom in a world without God. He became the lord of hell and thus we are left with the memorable quote, 'It is better to rule in hell than to serve in heaven,'."  
"With Bloodbeard I get it but how do you fit in?" asked Tamaki.  
"Just as Lucifer defied God, Lelouch defied our father," said Schneizel. "Bloodbeard, when he was Mordred defied Arthur. All three led rebellion and were all three cast from grace. Our nefarious opponent implies that he, Lelouch, and by similarity the Devil himself are all truly the same creature. All mirrors of each other. In other words Lelouch was always a demon, which is in realty nothing more than an angel that has gone mad and lost favor with God."  
Kallen tightened her fist and furrowed her brow at Schneizel's words. She hated Lelouch being called a demon and the fact that Bloodbeard compared her beloved not only to his own vile self but to the Lord of Hell made her angry enough to burst like a volcano.  
"But if I remember correctly, if I ever paid attention in literature class at Ashford, Lucifer was also known as the Light-Bringer who gave the morning to mankind," said Suzaku. "He may have done something horrible but he also did something good as well."  
Suzaku shot a kindly look at Lelouch who returned it as a small smile. Kallen smiled at Suzaku too, as did Nunnally and the sisters Cornelia and Euphemia.  
"Where is this going?" groaned Tamaki.  
"I'm saying I understand Bloodbeard but I cannot approve of him and I will destroy him," said Lelouch. "Perhaps in some way I agree with him, we are all savage deep down, but…but even I have my limits. There are lines that shouldn't be crossed. Lines…I could have crossed."  
"But you didn't," said Ohgi. "Now come on, no more talk about demons, gods, and kings. Let's have a good time for once. We can discuss this all later."  
"He's right," said Suzaku. "We're all…most of us are here and we should be glad that we've survived this long and that we have a chance to win back the Earth from that madman."  
"It's hard to give toast knowing that we are safe but our countrymen, fellow humans, and…our families are all still there on Earth," said Chiba thinking about her son. "With that monster."  
"I doubt I'd qualify as a monster," said M.M, appearing in midair above the table, holding two clothed bundles.  
"Where have you been you hack?" yelled Tamaki.  
M.M made a shushing noise.  
"They're sleeping," he whispered.  
The two bundles were lowered gently down to Chiba and Viletta respectively. The two mothers hurried and their hearts gave way with joy when they found their respective children asleep and secure in their arms.  
"Chigusa," Viletta cried.  
"Taizo," cried Chiba.  
Tohdoh and Ohgi rushed to their children and wives, holding their families tightly as the others awed in relief and congratulations.  
"Is that where you went?" asked Euphie. "To save the children?"  
"Actually I was passed out from the strain on the Collective and needed time to heal," said M.M. "I'm still very weak and am going to have to leave for a while until I am fit again. I gathered these children as Camelot is a sanctuary not only for the God-King but for…all of his subjects. After all the God-King is a man who has no nation and yet is responsible for all nations."  
M.M took a special glance at Lelouch with his last sentence before he vanished again.  
"And he's gone again," said Tamaki. "Useless conjurer."  
"Tamaki, that man just returned my son to me and saved him from a world where a madman and his damned legions are burning down civilization," growled Tohdoh. "So please refrain from your insults lest I strike. And it will be a painful strike indeed."  
Tamaki gulped upon seeing Tohdoh's, not to mention Ohgi's, deadly Geass filled stare.  
"I think we can toast now," said Lelouch.

Food, drink, laughter, and the warmth of family and friendship filled the long hours for the Black Knights until the twilight of C's World changed into actual night. Perhaps to offer a true feeling of rest to the Black Knights or some other mysterious reason it didn't matter. The need for rest and the comfort of night was too demanding to be ignored and so dinner was eaten and all went to bed. Milly curled naked next to the unresponsive Rivalz. Tianzi, Kaguya, and Nunnally shared a room. Jeremiah, Sayoko, and Anya shared a chamber. Tohdoh and Chiba slept with Taizo close by. Ohgi took Viletta and their daughter to bed. Xingke slept alone as did Tamaki, Lloyd, and Rakshata respectively. Schneizel bedded Nina and Guilford and Cornelia slept. Suzaku, glad that Cornelia was too tired to try and threaten him with castration, took a place next to Euphie, hopping that she would wake with him in the morning.  
And of course the God-King took the Sun Goddess to the comfort of his bed.  
"I'm still good for ten days," Kallen moaned into Lelouch's ear.  
"Can't I just sleep with you in my arms?" Lelouch whispered.  
The two embraced in their young love but before any physical romance could be made Kallen drifted into sleep. Lelouch looked at her, so happy, so peaceful, and so beautiful. He wondered how many nights she had slept with a look of sadness, despair, and pain upon her radiant face. How many nights were plagued by the memory of his death?  
Lelouch kissed her forehead and cuddled her, his own personal Sun Goddess, and drifted into sleep. He knew that when he awoke he would be met with the troubles of his mind yet again but that did not matter in these moments when Kallen was with him. With her she banished all wicked thoughts. She did what he knew in his heart he could never do. She brought peace.

The remains of the upstart Unknown Lord were laid at Bloodbeard's feet. Luckily Bloodbeard had the foresight to have the corpse shipped to him in a very cold box. He had the corpse thawed and roasted and with the council of the UFD watching him he devoured the Unknown Lord.  
"I won't tolerate any insubordination from any of you," he said. "Unlike my nemesis I am not so forgiving to those who betray me. Be especially glad that you were on my side Madam Cyst, or I would have made plenty of feasts out of your lard filled butt."  
The obese woman chuckled, not only from Bloodbeard's words but from the way her slave women were working their naked bodies over her. Massaging, tickling, licking, and sucking on whatever they could of the huge woman's flesh.  
_"Why Bloodbeard, I'd never betray the man who introduced me to such a world of pleasures,"_ said Madam Cyst. _"Although I feel I must stress that your strict punishment for betrayal is rather against the charter of the UFD."  
"She's right Bloodbeard," _said Red-Cap. _"You yourself wrote the guidelines for betrayal and the transfer of power."_  
"I didn't think any of you would actually be stupid enough to try and go against me when I wrote those rules," said Bloodbeard. "I hope you're not thinking of following poor Unknown Lord's example my dear Red-Cap."  
_"Or course not sire,"_ said Red-Cap. _"It was merely foolishness, I cry your pardon."_  
"Given, I'm feeling merciful today," said Bloodbeard.  
_"Then perhaps you would not mind my asking on the condition of our enemy Lelouch would you?"_ asked Dr. Epidemic.  
Bloodbeard shot a glance and all the council shuttered.  
"I'm afraid I'll have to deal with him again," said Bloodbeard. "However my battle with him has given me insight. The Fisher King, although I believe I should call her the Fisher _Queen_, is none other than Nunnally VI Britannia, Lelouch's own sister. She will hold the Chalice, the key to our victory."  
_"That only makes this more difficult," _said Holy Lord Talos. _"Lelouch is rather protective of his sister if your intelligence is correct."_  
_"He chained her up if you recall correctly,"_ said Cyst. _"For such a young one she did look terrific. Especially in red and chains."_  
Cyst licked her lips in lust.  
"Now, now Sissy," said Bloodbeard, calling Cyst by his nickname for her. "If your agents find her and the Black Knights, you can keep the female members, kill the men, and send the Empress to me."  
_"Oh, I can't wait to lick whipped cream off the breasts of such fine women as Kallen Kozuki or Cornelia Li Britannia,"_ giggled Cyst.  
_"Send a few my way won't you Cyst?"_ laughed Dr. Epidemic.  
_"You get enough as is and always send them back with lesions and runny noses,"_ said Cyst.  
"Get a control of your libidos," said Bloodbeard. "I know that's hard to hear from me but now things are getting serious and I would like two things. Lelouch dead at my feet and Nunnally chained up in my tower ready to be used for the ritual which will make me the master of God and all of reality, preferably in that order. If you find them by all means carry out my orders in any way you see fit but I honestly doubt any of you has the competence to do so. If you take offence say it now."  
No one spoke.  
"No matter, even if you cannot kill Lelouch perhaps you can at least give me Nunnally," said Bloodbeard.  
_"Why do I have a feeling that you're going to be as much a part of this bounty hunt as you intend us to be?"_ said Red-Cap.  
Bloodbeard shot a glance at the militaristic warlord.  
"Lelouch VI Britannia is my greatest threat," he said. "Nunnally is my prize, and the Black Knights are annoying ticks. If I can find them, I WILL FIND THEM."  
Bloodbeard's angry yell sent a shiver down the collective spines of all who could hear him. He raised his C's Metal arm and held the sharp fingers in a fist.  
"This humiliation we have suffered, defeat we have endured, and pain we have suffered will be avenged by my hand in the end," he said. "And if any of you are wondering what will be the point of going on this hunt if I am in on it as well, you'll get to keep your skin."  
No one dared argue with Bloodbeard's ranting. Betrayal and deception were promoted among the dictators, but it was obvious he who wrote the charter in the first place considered himself above his own law and the remains of Unknown Lord, who would forever go unknown, was proof enough of that.  
"Get going, find the Black Knights, destroy whatever and whoever you have to and take no prisoners," said Bloodbeard.  
The screens shut off and Bloodbeard stood with his mercenary and his mother on either side of his throne.  
"No prisoners sire?" asked Bradley. "What about the Meat-Machine Tower? We still need workers to help build it and the Infected have been out of control since your injuries and your encounter with Lelouch and thus have been eating and or raping our slaves. We need more hands."  
"If any one of those puppets capture the Black Knights the last thing I want is them rallying support from prisoners," said Bloodbeard. "As I told them and am reminding you, Lelouch is the only real threat and Nunnally is the prize. Without the latter the Meat-Machine Tower is nothing but a very impressive monument to my obvious greatness and I can't use the latter without disposing of the former. Until now I've been more than content ruining his psychological health, his legacy, and his spirit but my fight with him in C's World has shown me that fun time is over. I need him out of the way and until then we're just going to have to make do with the slaves we have now."  
"But that'll send us back by months," said Bradley. "Not to mention we have a saboteur who…"  
Bloodbeard held a sharp finger from his C's Metal hand to Bradley's throat, obviously no longer amused with his conversation.  
"Deal with the saboteur and leave me be," said Bloodbeard. "I will deal with the Infected and we will continue construction of the Tower with what we have now. Slow and steady wins the race Bradley, the Tortoise Procedure. Remember that Bradley, I've been repeating it in my head for over sixteen hundred years. Sixteen hundred years of boredom and despair. Now get working."  
Bloodbeard turned and left the werewolf and the witch alone.  
"How quickly his new friend has become his mistreated flunky," said Morgan.  
"Shut up witch," hissed Bradley.  
"No need to be so angry," Morgan cooed, rubbing Bradley's shoulders. "I feel his ire too. It is worse for me thought, being his mother and all. But can I really call myself a mother when I did not give my son motherly love?"  
Bradley shoved the chained Morgan to the ground.  
"Don't touch me like you're some whore I brought for comfort," said Bradley. "You are here for the service of his greatness. I have work to do and I'd rather not be distracted by the charms of a succubus like yourself."  
"Oh but certainly a strong man such as yourself would enjoy the pleasure of a woman's body," said Morgan. "Or am I not as stirring to your loins as Kallen Kozuki whom you wished to rape while she was nothing less than a canary in a gilded cage?"  
"Kallen Kozuki is a filthy Eleven whore whom I will kill, despite the heavy bounty on her head, and…"  
"And despite any order from my son permitting otherwise?" asked Morgan.  
Bradley growled a wolf's growl at the witch, who looked unfazed by his fury, and was responded to with a feline-like hiss.  
"Your rage does not frighten me Bradley," said Morgan. "I have been on the tip of the God-King's sword, at the mercy of the knights, and a slave to my own demon son. Nothing in your scabbard or in your pants can earn my fear or my subjugation."  
"And nothing in your bag of tricks can prevent me from doing what I like to you witch," growled Bradley.  
"Perhaps not but then again my son is not in my bag," said Morgan. "He has given you permission to rape me but he has said nothing about ending my life. To earn the ire of Mordred Pendragon is to invite death into your home and then bed with him."  
"Are you saying this to annoy me and have me bed you just to shut you up or is this a ploy to turn me against the man who has given me a second chance to live" asked Bradley.  
"My son will burn down all life," said Morgan. "Including yours."  
"So be it," said Bradley. "I will die at the hands of someone who isn't worthless such as Kozuki. It will be a glorious and dignified…"  
"It will be no less painful or meaningless than all our other deaths," said Morgan. "And yes I would like you to bed me because I am rather drained from my excessive use of power in aiding my son's connection and as you previously called me a succubus, you are not entirely wrong. While I am not the sex demon, the process of sexual intercourse is as much a transfer of power as well as biology. If you wish to serve my son then service me so I can continue to do whatever damning horror my son wishes of me and if he wishes to battle the God-King he will need me."  
Bradley could feel an air of untrustworthiness coming from this woman but he could feel that there would be a great battle coming and his master would need every weapon an ally necessary to win.  
"Besides," said Morgan, stroking Bradley's face. "I can tell you have wanted a woman's comfort for so long. And I have learned immeasurable techniques of comfort."  
"Fine witch," said Bradley. "Comfort me and then help my master."  
"Of course Sir Bradley, our dear wolf knight," whispered Morgan.

Lelouch sat on the throne that once belonged to the great King Arthur. He was now the lord of Camelot, the legendary palace where knights of justice trained for years and lived as equals with people of different walks of life as if they were brothers. Where those who had no power were guarded by he who had absolute power and were never abused by their benevolent God-King.  
It was all his now, not just Camelot or Caledflwch, better known as Excalibur, or even the helm on his head. He had inherited Arthur's sacred duty. He was now the protector of men and gods. As if the stress of being Zero was not hard enough now he held the higher title of God-King and all the trouble and terrible glory that title bequeathed.  
He was the official successor to King Arthur. No matter how many times he said it or thought it he could never truly wrap his mind around it. He had made himself into a demon and now God wanted him to be a hero. Not just any hero, but one worthy enough to carry on in the footsteps of Arthur, Beowulf, Jupiter, and all great God-Kings who had come before him. With the power he could surely kill Bloodbeard, ending his evil threat once and for all, but what could he do after?  
If he continued on as the Demon he could unite the world under one government, end all war and crime by combining the power of his now-superhuman Black Knights, and if necessary destroy an entire city to show the error of going against him, and with the world already so devastated by Bloodbeard's attack there would be no opposition. But after he got the world back on its feet it would only be a matter of time before Lelouch was met with rebellion.  
He decided that would not be the best method. If he had learned anything from his father it was that peace upheld by tyranny was not peace, not to mention it was a mutilation of Nunnally's dream, and a middle finger to the legacy he had now inherited.  
Zero and his legacy had been ruined thanks to a real demon far worse than what he tried to be. Bloodbeard exposed Zero as a fraud and Lelouch knew there was no way in hell that the world would trust a man with god-like powers who hid behind a mask. In fact people might have been even more terrified.  
The only other choice was to continue as he was no, with his face exposed. A former tyrant who had successfully earned the world's hatred now held the power of a demigod. He doubted his near death at the UFN did much to repair that reputation. If the world still saw him as the Demon Emperor they would never follow him, and in a world where a real demon such as Bloodbeard had struck hard and came so close to obliterating all reality there would be a damning demand for a strong leader. But his past actions had left scars in people that would run deep. He wouldn't be surprised if somewhere down the line he and his friends were attacked by a former victim out for some revenge that Lelouch could possibly justify. There had been so many innocent people harmed because of him there were no doubt plenty of justifiable revenge plots against him and no doubt there would be evil people coming for revenge.  
There was also the possibility of simply vanishing after he slew Bloodbeard, coming only during situations he deemed necessary for his intervention. But that wouldn't work given how badly global military and law enforcement agencies had been struck by Bloodbeard's evil.  
It seemed honesty was his best and only policy for now. He needed to tell the truth and work hard to undo the evils done not only by Bloodbeard but also by himself.  
The dragons at the sides of the throne growled mechanically and Lelouch opened his eyes to see a startled Chiba dressed in a light yellow and cream Roman style robe, similar to Kallen's red one, holding…Cheese-kun, repaired.  
"Chiba?" he said.  
He motioned for the dragons to stand down, deducing that the dragons were automatons that would rip apart anyone who dared attack the God-King on his throne or dare take his seat.  
The dragons relented and sat still at their master's side.  
"It looks like they're a little sensitive," said Lelouch.  
He turned his attention to the doll in Chiba's arms and his face fell slightly.  
"I…I've been fixing it," she said. "I thought you might want it back."  
She gave Lelouch the doll and slowly began to walk down the steps when he spoke up.  
"Why?" he asked.  
She turned to the man she despised with eyes that were rather uncertain. It was hard for her to find the words to answer his question. Why should she show the man who abandoned her and her comrades in the Black Rebellion any sign of kindness?  
"No one deserved what happened to you," she said. "Crucified, drugged, cannibalized, forced to watch someone you cared about be raped and murdered before your eyes. I saw you sleep when you were injured in the initial battles. You reminded me of my son when he had nightmares. How long have you had nightmares Lelouch? Someone who has seen the things you've seen doesn't walk away without having nightmares plaguing his sanity."  
"I've been plagued ever since my mother was slaughtered and my sister crippled," said Lelouch. "Ever since then chaos and despair have followed me like a black dog, spreading suffering and death like rabies among those I love, and leaving me as twisted and deformed in the soul as a plague victim is deformed by illness."  
"You could have remedied such illnesses of the soul yourself," said Chiba. "If you had revealed yourself and your intentions from the beginning."  
"Would you honestly say you would follow a young Britannian into battle against Britannia?" asked Lelouch.  
Chiba was silent.  
"I thought not," said Lelouch. "The truth is I don't even consider myself Britannian anymore. I don't know who or what I am other than what I am now forced to be. The God-King, protector of the world, a world I made sure despised me and considered me a demon. Now a true demon has risen and he is far worse than what I fought against or what I became. But you are right Chiba; I should have been honest with all of you. I have always said, 'If a king does not lead how does he expect his subjects to follow him?' and now I find myself saying, 'If a king is not honest with his subjects how can he expect them to let him lead them?' and I'm sure the proud Lelouch admitting his failure is appeasing to you is it not Chiba?"  
Chiba did nothing but glare at Lelouch.  
"I really did care for Japan," said Lelouch. "I had friends and memories there that I dishonored and ruined with my actions. I can say they were for the greater good and that my sins are justified but hurting innocent people is not justifiable. I regret my actions, even though they made the world a safer place, they are none the less the actions I regret due to my arrogance and foolishness."  
Lelouch petted the doll Chiba repaired so well that it looked as if Bloodbeard's evil had never touched it. Chiba noted Lelouch's sad eyes. They seemed so distant and heavy with sorrow. Chiba was sometimes surprised by how young Lelouch was when he was forced to sacrifice his childhood. He had been forced to grow up too fast because his mother had been taken from him. His mother whom his memories had told her, sought to do an act of such selfish evil she could not possibly believe such a woman deserved to be a mother. As a mother herself, one who loved her child deeply, could not bear the thought of her child growing up without her, let alone the thought of her son watching her die. What kind of a man would he become if he saw her slaughtered?  
"You deserved better," she said, loud enough for him to hear.  
"Excuse me?" he said.  
"Parents," she said. "You deserved better parents. One's that loved and protected you instead of using you as a political tool or a sacrificial lamb. Tossing away a traumatized little boy and his crippled sister like that is abominable and unforgivable."  
Lelouch smiled a bit upon hearing her honesty and looked at the doll.  
"Thank you," he said.  
Chiba gave him a small smile and then took her leave. Lelouch held tight the doll she had repaired and his worries lightened a bit.  
He saw what appeared to be light coming through the high above window and flew out and above, seeing the massive grounds of Camelot. He reasoned that he had now inherited at least fifty or sixty acres of land and property. Most men his age, when hastily getting married to a beautiful girl, could barely find a decent apartment. He had an entire castle where he and Kallen would literally live like royalty.  
He flew back into the tower where the bedchamber of the God-King was kept and where Lelouch's beloved Sun Goddess slept peacefully in bed. Lelouch placed the doll next to her and she sleepily held onto it like a child and her teddy bear. Lelouch smiled, the scene almost reminding him of C.C, and wondered what he should do with the doll now that Chiba had so kindly repaired it for him. Should he take it to the lake and return it to its owner or keep it as a reminder of friendship and love or give it to the children he and Kallen would have?  
He stroked her gently and thought of how relieving it would be to hear the halls of Camelot echo with the cries of children, his children born from the woman he loved, his finest miracle without a doubt in his mind. The idea of marriage and fatherhood were both exciting and frightening to Lelouch. His only role model for such things wasn't much of one. What kind of a father would he be to his children? What example would he set? What kind of a world would his children grow up in?  
_'A finer world,'_ he thought.  
He kissed Kallen lightly on the cheek and made a vow that he would, at whatever sacrifice to himself, create a world that was peaceful and free for Kallen and their family. This included their children, relatives, and friends. He wanted them all to live in a world free of Bloodbeard and his evil. A world he would have no choice but to make using the truth, the most difficult of his options but ultimately one he could try to work with. It is often said that that which is easy is not always that which is right and for a man such as Lelouch, the truth was never easy but difficulty is often the mother of success.  
But so far he had very little success.

Suzaku stroked Euphie's pink hair and breathed in her sweet scent, still only half believing that she was alive and somehow pure after all the horror and indignity she suffered at Bloodbeard's hands. He could only imagine what suffering he must have put her through when he suggested his idea to the wizard. He could also only wonder what Bloodbeard continued to say to her. He had told her about what he became after her death. He could only imagine hero horror and disappointment that the kind man she fell in love with had become unkind and had killed her beloved half-sibling.  
"I won't let you down again," he whispered.  
Euphie stirred and opened her soft violet eyes. The two kissed as they sat up, their bodies entwined in a loving embrace, and eventually went back down with Suzaku on top of Euphemia. She felt his strong hands run all over her body and he could feel the softness and warmth of her skin. His baser instincts began to arise and he felt the urge to release all his strength and power upon her in an animalistic and forceful mating. However upon seeing a glint of metal striking the light he stopped and pulled away from his long separated lover. He walked over and saw the source of the shine. A beautiful green metal katana was propped up against the wall with the mark of Geass on the handle.  
"What is it?" asked Euphie, wrapping herself in the blankets.  
"It's a C's Metal sword, just like what Lelouch has," said Suzaku.  
He spun it around in his hand as if it were a baton, feeling how surprisingly light the sword was, and felt as if the sword were singing to him. It was both alien and natural to him. He chuckled to himself, feeling that this was the only time in years that he had held a sword inspired by his homeland. Japan, the nation he admitted that he turned his back on even though he only wanted to use the system to help his people, and the land he no longer felt he truly belonged to. He looked at Euphie, who returned with a confused expression, and while he gave her a small smile he hid a pang of sadness. Britannia was no home to him as well and even though he knew he could have Euphie's ear and compassion he knew that the only one who could and would understand him was the man he once tried to destroy.  
"Suzaku?" said Euphie, regaining his attention. "What are you feeling?"  
Suzaku looked into Euphie's soft and concerned violet eyes. He looked deep, so deep he believed he was drowning in the sea of her tenderness and her obvious warmth, and could tell that the woman standing before him was the genuine article.  
"I'm feeling much better now that you're here," he said.  
Upon finishing the last word Euphemia slapped him. Having felt the blows of Kallen Kozuki firsthand he was not has badly affected physically as one might have expected but the emotional effect was something else.  
"If I'm here or not Suzaku you have to take responsibility for your own life," she said. "I spent so long hearing about what you became after…after I left. I wanted to believe these were lies and I want to try and move past them but…but you became what you became Suzaku and I'm only here now because I love you. But whether I'm here or not you cannot let me be your excuse for your feelings or actions."  
Suzaku looked at the quivering anguish of Euphie's eyes. He saw her deep disappointment in him and that was more terrible and more painful to his body and soul than any bullet or blade induced wound.  
"Euphie…"  
"Suzaku, please promise me you'll never do anything to disappoint me again by being vengeful and unkind no matter how much pain you are in regarding…regarding me," said Euphie. "I've asked you this once but please answer again."  
She folded her hands together and looked with such sad eyes at the man she loved. Suzaku hated the sight of his beloved princess crying and hated even more that he was the source of such sadness.  
"Euphie…I promise I will never do anything to disappoint you again," he said softly. "And…and no matter what happens to you I will not disgrace you by being vengeful or unkind."  
He laid down his sword and wrapped her in his arms.  
"And I'll keep that promise by making sure nothing ever happens to you ever again," he whispered into her ear, kissing her neck and cheeks.  
The two of them danced to the bed and fell with such force Suzaku almost could have sworn he heard a crack in the oaken wood.  
"No," he gasped, sitting up.  
"I want to," said Euphie. "It's alright."  
"No, I…I can't," he said.  
Suzaku leapt from the bed and quickly dressed himself, picking up the sword, and leaving Euphie alone and confused.

Breakfast appeared as magically as last night's dinner did and Tamaki was stuffing himself happily on bacon, pancakes, eggs, and toast. The other new residents of Camelot were eating as well, albeit not as messily as their vulgar comrade, and had found comfortable new attire provided for them in their rooms. No doubt given to them by the wizard M.M before his disappearance. Somehow he managed to get their measurements and colors exact and accurate. Comfortable rest pants and shirts for men and ravishing Roman dress robes for the ladies.  
"I swear if it weren't for the fact that hack M.M would be here almost constantly I could stay here forever," said Tamaki.  
"Here in Camelot or here in C's World," said Tohdoh. "We might be able to keep the castle and make it our new headquarters but we cannot stay in C's World for very long."  
"The question is how long?" said Xingke. "We have no way of contacting or receiving any news from Earth other than M.M and I haven't seen him since he delivered the children last night."  
Chiba and Viletta both held their respective children gently but tightly, the babies cooing in content, happy to be with their mothers again.  
"At least that's one thing we can be grateful to him for," said Tamaki.  
"One of many if you're keeping score," said Tohdoh. "Sending Lelouch our way, saving Jeremiah and Sayoko from Bloodbeard, giving us power, warning us more than once, and sending us to safety here at Camelot. We need M.M, no matter how he taxes us."  
"Taxes? He's as bad as Lelouch," yelled Tamaki. "He called us henchmen and not to mention everything he put Lelouch himself through. And he still refuses to help Rivalz. I…"  
Ohgi activated his Geass and by focusing his iron hand he made a clamp and wrapped his hand around Tamaki's mouth.  
_"You talk way too much,"_ he said, stating the obvious.  
Tamaki struggled to speak, earning the laughter of all those who were at the table. As soon as she had her fill of laughing at the clown of the Black Knights, Nunnally turned her attention to the God-King's throne and pondered on where her brother was.  
"Has anyone seen Lelouch?" asked Nunnally.  
"I did," said Chiba. "He looked…off. Like he was lost in thought and didn't know what to do."  
"He did have a conversation with both King Arthur and that bastard Bloodbeard," said Viletta. "Not to mention he was nearly absorbed by that monster. It's amazing that we didn't hear him screaming in the night."  
"His majesty has a stronger mind than you give him credit for Viletta," said Jeremiah sipping his coffee. "It's the fool Bloodbeard whom you should be worried about."  
"Give Bloodbeard some credit," said the Sun Goddess, walking in with the robe M.M gave her. "That sick mind of his is a hell of its own and Lelouch nearly drowned in it. I can practically feel the fear that monster inspired in him and I can't stand it."  
Jeremiah gave Kallen a low bow as she walked past him to her seat on the Round Table, acknowledging that he considered Kallen the lady of his master Lelouch and thus would be as loyally served by him as he served Marianne, Lelouch, and Nunnally.  
"My lady," he said as she passed by him.  
Kallen gave a confused and almost uncomfortable look but still gave a respectful nod to the knight. As a daughter of a nobleman she was used to being addressed as so but it never really felt right to her. It was still almost alien to her that Lelouch was royalty, even a king by birth according to the wizard and King Arthur, and if she were to wed him as she planned to, she would be a member of the royal family of the very empire she once fought against. She was already a knight under Nunnally but that would be nothing if suddenly she became a princess or even a queen.  
Soon after Milly and princess Euphemia walked into the room wearing robes of blue and pink respectively.  
"That gang's all here," Kaguya giggled.  
"Not all," said Xingke. "We're missing the wizard, the champion, and of course the lord of the manor."  
Ohgi had by now released Tamaki and deactivated his powers to sit by his wife and child, regretting he could not stretch.  
"Speaking of Lelouch, what do you think happens if anyone else tried sitting on his throne?" said Tamaki.  
"Those dragons would rip you apart," said Chiba. "They growled at me when I went to give him the doll back and probably would have done worse if Lelouch didn't call them off."  
"Does that answer your question?" said Tohdoh.  
Tamaki looked at the dragons and gulped.  
"A righteous punishment for those who would have the arrogance to impersonate the God-King," said Jeremiah with a smirk.  
Sayoko elbowed her husband in the chest knowing she would not have much success given his cybernetic implants.  
"I'm sure his majesty will be here soon," said Sayoko. "Master Lelouch has always been somewhat of a loner."  
"That was true even when he was young," said Cornelia.  
"Not to mention this place he just inherited is huge," said Guilford. "If I were him I'd want to explore it too."  
"Indeed, although typically the lord surveys his lands after he has had breakfast," said Schneizel.  
"Well he better hurry before I eat it all," laughed Tamaki.  
"I doubt that's possible," said Nina. "This stuff appears fast."

Lelouch had found Rivalz's room while he flew across and saw him through a window. Rivalz was still unmoving and almost lifeless, a hollow shell and a mockery of the happy boy Lelouch had befriended. While much of his life at Ashford Academy had been a lie, it was never a lie that he considered Rivalz a dear friend. That was one of the few things in his life that were one-hundred percent true about his life.  
"Hey," he said, sitting next to the bed.  
He could tell by Milly's old clothes that she had been sleeping naked next to Rivalz. There was a joke there about how Rivalz had finally gotten Milly in bed with him but he couldn't enjoy it. Perhaps one day, if Rivalz could ever get over the trauma he had been forced to endure, the two of them could perhaps laugh about it.  
He fixed Rivalz's blankets and fluffed his friend's pillow, wanting him to be as comfortable as possible. The door opened behind him and Lelouch saw Suzaku standing in the doorway.  
Suzaku walked up silently, pulled up another chair, and sat next to Lelouch at Rivalz's bedside.  
"I think everyone else is at breakfast," said Suzaku.  
"I'm not hungry," said Lelouch. "What about you?"  
Suzaku showed Lelouch the green sword he found in his room.  
"C's Metal?" he asked.  
"Yeah," said Suzaku.  
"Is Euphie still awake?" asked Lelouch.  
"Yes, thank god," said Suzaku. "She…she's the genuine article without a doubt."  
"Really?" chuckled Lelouch.  
"No one can fake her spirit," said Suzaku.  
Suzaku's face fell slightly and Lelouch guessed the reason.  
"Trouble in bed?" he asked.  
"No," Suzaku shrieked. "It's…it's just that with my Geass…I could hurt her if I'm not careful. At any moment my Geass could become active permanently and I might break her in half if it happens when I'm having sex with her."  
"That sounds like trouble in bed to me," said Lelouch.  
Suzaku playfully smacked Lelouch upside the head lightly. They looked down at their silent friend and wished he had been able to laugh at their antics. The king and the knight looked down sadly at their friend.  
"When Kallen was taken by Xingke I nearly broke," said Lelouch. "There was always a worry I had about her in prison that I had to try and struggle against to continue. There was a worry that she would be raped and beaten. And now I'm worried that Rivalz will either be lost to us forever or if he does come back he'll…he'll be different. Broken…like me."  
Suzaku looked carefully at Lelouch, seeing his friend's hidden anguish and misery.  
"At least you're not alone," he said. "You'll still have me."  
Lelouch chuckled a bit.  
"I had a nightmare before I saved you all from Bloodbeard that first day," said Lelouch. "I was on a sea of blood with the dead all around me. Kallen appeared as an angel coming to save me and she was shot down by a mad pirate."  
"Bloodbeard," Suzaku deduced.  
"That dream almost came true," said Lelouch. "Kallen was nearly drowned in the red sea of Bloodbeard's evil and I was nearly drowning in a sea of damnation. She wouldn't be in that situation if…"  
"If I didn't make the suggestion to use Euphie through the connection to Bloodbeard," said Suzaku. "I'll let you strike me again if that's what you want."  
"No Suzaku, I don't want to strike you," said Lelouch. "When you told me you tried to drug Kallen with Refrain I had a deep urge to chop your head off and ram it so far down your body that it went completely through you and then tear your body in half and use the halves to smash your head into jelly as punishment for having the gall, the audacity, and the sheer stupidity to dare try and bring such a shameful fate upon the fiercest, most courageous, and loveliest demigoddess I have ever known. The mere thought of you pulling her arm over a chair and forcing your vile will down upon her makes me inflict upon you a pain the likes of which you have never experienced before or would ever again. And if you even thought about running I'd remind you that I would hunt you down through the darkest forests, the deepest trenches, and the highest mountains thinking only of your painful suffering as your mind was torn apart by the fear of when I finally came to you ready to drag you down into the deepest and darkest pits of hell. And remember Suzaku, the deepest pit of hell is reserved for traitors and backstabbers so you will feel right at home."  
Lelouch's dead serious and maliciously calm voice sent a shiver down Suzaku's spine and his eyes were wide with genuine fear and with a little bit of savage awe. It was a terrible reminder of just how dark a dark side Lelouch had within him. A side which had grown and grown after years of suffering and festering pain from the evil acts committed against him. A side that would have consumed him if not for Nunnally in those early days. Nunnally, their friends at Ashford, Suzaku's own friendship, and of course Kallen, the only ones who kept Lelouch's dark side from growing and swallowing him. Suzaku wanted to forget about that dark side and all the horrible things Lelouch had done because of it. After that day when he ran his sword through Lelouch's body he only wanted to remember Lelouch as his friend from childhood and from school, without knowing who the other really was. But this dark side was part of Lelouch and it was frightening to say the least. It cast a dark shadow over Suzaku's own dark side completely. Whereas he would have killed Lelouch in his darkness, Lelouch would have completely destroyed Suzaku.  
He gulped, still reeling from Lelouch's words, and began to think of a response.  
"Why didn't you?" asked Suzaku.  
"What?" asked Lelouch.  
"Why didn't you do those things?" asked Suzaku.  
Lelouch stared at Suzaku in silence and Suzaku stared back.  
"Why does it bother?" said Lelouch. "Why do we bother? From what I saw of reality we're smaller than ants in the grand scheme of reality, probably two out of trillions of pairs of us in the multiverse, so what do we matter? What does anything we do or do to each other matter?"  
"Why are you saying this?" asked Suzaku.  
"It's viable isn't it?" said Lelouch. "Aren't we allowed to question ourselves? Besides, I thought you'd love seeing me put in my place."  
"What?" asked Suzaku.  
"Having me realize that I'm nothing but a pawn myself," said Lelouch. "Having me realize that I'm not as in control of my destiny as I thought I was. That I'm a…"  
"A what?" asked Suzaku.  
"A puppet king," said Lelouch. "A puppet God-King, made for a purpose and played according to the whims of a being that deems itself greater than me. All hail puppet God-King Lelouch eh Suzaku?"  
Lelouch's sarcastic and bitter chuckle wasn't joined by his knight. Suzaku narrowed his eyes at Lelouch's behavior. It reminded of him of Lelouch's previous erratic and destructive behavior such as in the run down house with the knives and at the rubble of Ashford.  
"I had an alternative a long time ago Suzaku," he said.  
"What?" asked Suzaku.  
"Back before I became Zero, before I met C.C, and…and well…it doesn't matter," said Lelouch.  
Suzaku felt a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
"Lelouch, what did you mean?" he asked, fearing he knew the answer.  
"It…it wasn't easy," said Lelouch. "No mother, a crippled sister always unintentionally bringing stress, and a world I could hardly feel comfortable in. I wanted to believe I was in absolute control of my life and that I had a strong mental center but…but I've…I've had this fear of if I didn't have any control. If I ever became stripped of everything that made me feel as if I was the master of my fate…I wanted to have an alternative to show that I was in control."  
Suzaku deduced the meaning.  
"My god," said Suzaku. "You had a means to commit suicide."  
Lelouch nodded.  
"You idiot," Suzaku hissed. "How could you be so selfish? Did you even think about what would happen to Nunnally if you did that even back then? It was hard enough on her even with me, Kallen, Cornelia, and damn near everyone but if you did it back then she'd have been all alone. And what about Rivalz? Or Milly? Or Nina? Or even Shirley? And all for what, because you didn't want to lose control? That makes no sense, there's no real way of having absolute control over…over…what the hell did you want to control anyway?"  
"My fate, my life, and my own mind," said Lelouch. "I've always feared that if my control over these things were taken away I…I wouldn't be able to function. I wouldn't be of any use to Nunnally or to anyone else. I'd be destroyed and left broken and I cannot take the shame of that Suzaku. To be completely destroyed. That is my greatest fear and suicide seemed like the only way I can prove I still have control. That I still have one saving move. But…but even now that move has been taken away from me. People depend on me now and this madman has torn away all my control and suicide would only be a final victory for his cause and here I sit trying to become repaired from the damage and I am left without a clear course of action. I'm left here with all the power and no idea what to do now."  
Lelouch slumped sadly and took off his helm. He stared at it with the eyes of a broken man.  
"I know what I want to do," said Lelouch. "I want to destroy Bloodbeard and his forces and take control of the world. But I don't know how to do it in a way that won't blow up in my face. I can't go like I did as Zero or as the Demon. I just don't know how I'm supposed to fix the world. I've come to the conclusion that I have no choice but to use the truth but I just don't know how to use truth. I don't want to fail to him again and I don't want to disrespect the legacy I have inherited."  
Suzaku placed a comforting hand on Lelouch's back and patted him carefully. Lelouch looked up and saw his knight not as a knight but as his friend. He saw a deep well of understanding in Suzaku's eyes. Bloodbeard had called himself Lelouch's dark mirror and in that moment Lelouch believed perhaps he was right. But looking at Suzaku in his current state he felt that it was Suzaku Kururugi not Amadeus Bloodbeard/Mordred Pendragon who was his true mirror, or at least a mirror of his brighter side. Suzaku, like Lelouch, had suffered terribly in life. Loss of loved ones, his national identity, and his own principles and yet Suzaku did not seem as broken as Lelouch was.  
"I know how you feel," said Suzaku. "Euphie…I've disappointed her and that makes me feel as horrible as you feel Lelouch. I want to do better, I don't exactly know how, but I know I never want to disappoint Euphie ever again. Just as you don't want to disappoint your legacy."  
Suzaku smiled gently at his friend, whose eyes were now watering with tears, and helped him to his feet.  
"Let's let Rivalz rest and see if everyone's at breakfast," he said. "You haven't been eating enough."  
He held Lelouch's helm in his hand and the two friends exited, leaving their lost friend to his slumber.

"Lelouch should be here by now," said Nunnally.  
"So should Suzaku," said Euphie. "I hope they're alright."  
"They're fine my dear," said a blue cloaked figure with a hood, hovering above the table.  
The Black Knights knew it had to have been M.M but something about his voice caused them to flinch in surprise and confusion.  
"Well it's about time," yelled Tamaki.  
Before he could spout out again the staff the wizard held fell on his head. The wizard then pulled back his hood and reviled a great surprise to his accomplices.  
"My god," said Gilford. "He's grown…young."  
M.M, known by the Black Knights to be an old man, now appeared as a man in his late twenties with thick black hair and chiseled bronze features.  
"Good morning," he said cheerily.  
"No way that's M.M," yelled Tamaki. "Who the hell are…?"  
Tamaki suddenly became mute.  
"It is me Tamaki," said M.M. "I was in a terrible need of rest after recent drama and have been rejuvenated. As for my appearance, has anyone ever heard of the cycle of Magi?"  
"No, and I really don't need any more proof that you're M.M," said Cornelia. "Young or old you're as irritating as ever."  
M.M chuckled and gave the princess a wink.  
"The cycle of the Magi is the three stages of Magi," said M.M. "The Lad, the Dad, and the Granddad. The Lad grows to the Dad and the Dad to the Granddad and then back to the Lad. The M.M you know was in the stage of the Granddad and due to the intense strain on my energies I have been reborn as the Lad with all memory and power intact."  
"Very educational, but what was that you were saying about Lelouch and Suzaku?" asked Kallen.  
"The God-King and the Champion have had a conversation," said M.M. "Both are quite troubled."  
"Troubled?" asked Kaguya. "But they both looked so much better last night."  
"Celebration of a minor victory and the reunion of good friends did inspire some good feelings," said M.M. "But remember that Lelouch caries the troubles of the world on his brow and given his own troubles it is easy for him to sometimes be bogged down by them. This is often the problem for a God-King or for any ruler. The troubles of their duties weigh heavy on their mortal souls. Almost no wonder many end up as tragedies. And do not forget that Lelouch has internal demons that he will be wrestling for the rest of his life. Not just those inspired by his nemesis but those of his own creation. He bemoans like Hamlet often and like Horatio listening to poor Hamlet, Suzaku is often the ear which absorbs Lelouch's lines. It is not uncommon for the God-King and the Champion to find plateaus of common ground and often draw upon each other for comfort and support."  
"You make it sound as if Suzaku is just as much a pawn of destiny as Lelouch is," said Euphie.  
"In many ways he is," said M.M. "Where there is a God-King there with always be a Champion. The only one whom the God-King can truly relate to and in battle the only one who stays closest to his side, save for the Squire. It is an ancient formula, going all the way back to Gilgamesh and Enkidu. However the Champion usually isn't as caught up in the game of reincarnation as the God-King often is."  
"Are they okay? That's all I'm asking," said Kallen.  
"Quite fine," said M.M. "They had a bit of a moment and some words have been exchanged with a revelation or two popping up and some demons being somewhat addressed."  
"Demons?" asked Nunnally.  
"What all of you need to understand is that Lelouch is a somewhat uneasy state," said M.M. "While he may try and keep up pretenses, to keep up moral amongst the troops, and perhaps might fool you into thinking he has returned to his old charismatic self, he is at his core slightly broken."  
Everyone was silent and even Tamaki stopped struggling to get attention.  
"A broken bone can heal quickly but a broken spirit takes much longer," said M.M. "He has been healing, slowly."  
_'But Bloodbeard is surely not helping,'_ thought Kallen. _'He's been trying to break Lelouch's spirit since day one.'_  
"What's the revelation they made?" asked Tohdoh.  
"Something deeply painful for Lelouch and incredibly sensitive," said M.M. "I don't know if it's my place to say."  
Tamaki mumbled something but no one paid attention. Most likely a remark about the wizard as usual.  
"M.M…please," said Kallen.  
M.M looked at the girl's blue eyes as they shimmered with worry.  
"I cannot," said M.M. "That is for the God-King to discuss and he would not wish it spread around like gossip especially in his own hall."  
Kallen sighed, worried about what inner demons Lelouch was hiding from her. He was suffering and he was refusing to let her in to heal his damaged soul. Just as he was before he was a consummate liar and hid his pain from her like he once hid his true feelings for her. How many times when they would lie down together was his soul in torment?  
"One who has such a need for control has trouble acclimating when that idea of control is taken from him," said M.M. "And for one who has always been a king he has difficulty realizing that he is now a servant. Poor boy, once he ruled in hell and now he is to serve in heaven."  
"What are you talking about?" snapped Cornelia.  
"I'm talking about Lelouch," said M.M. "I'm sure you'll see my point when you put it together."  
"He means Lelouch will be uncomfortable and perhaps somewhat resentful that he is not as in control of his life and his destiny as he once thought," said Schneizel. "He's not going to adjust to the idea of fate easily and that's going to cause him some distress."  
"He definitely seemed as if he was having a sort of internal crisis," said Chiba.  
"He's been under a lot of stress," said Ohgi. "It's only understandable that he be a little troubled."  
"Not a little troubled, a lot troubled," said M.M. "He who once seemed to have all the answers now has a thousand questions. Questions of what he must do next. What will he do now that he has been forced onto a path he didn't see coming and had no hand in planning? What method of action should he use to fix the world's problems? What would be the right thing to do? And how can I expect the world to unite under me as I champion freedom when I once appeared the champion of sorrow? These are the questions Lelouch toils over as he tries to overcome his inflicted sorrow and come to full grips with his new lot in life."  
"Poor boy, the most powerful man in the world is also the most conflicted," said Rakshata. "A true Shakespearean tragedy."  
"Or perhaps a Greek tragedy," said Lloyd.  
"Oh hush Earl of Pudding and let me have the last word," said Rakshata.  
The two continued their bickering but M.M muted them as he did Tamaki. However this did not dissuade them.  
"Determined arguers," the wizard mused.  
Before anyone else could speak the God-King and the Champion landed through the window onto the floor of the hall with little trouble.  
"I have to admit you're getting better at flying," said Suzaku.  
"I like it more and more," said Lelouch. "Why Arthur couldn't stand it I have no idea."  
The two laughed and faced their friends and the newly transformed wizard. Lelouch and Suzaku both took note of not only how late they were, but also at the looks of suspicion and worry.  
"At least there's plenty still for us," said Suzaku.

Lying with the witch was surprisingly magnificent for Bradley. Not only was Morgan rejuvenated but the sheer enjoyment of sex was just what Bradley needed to get him in the mood for the hunt. He took the form of the werewolf and stalked along the corpse of Tokyo. Those who had survived the fierce attacks were being rounded up by the Infected and the UFD soldiers, wrapping them in chains and beating them with clubs and whips. It did Bradley's soul some good to see the Japanese put back into the place he deemed them to belong. He enjoyed his work with Bloodbeard, as his way was the true definition of what Charles wished. Bloodbeard was the superman, the higher being who was truly destined to rule the world, and the ideal of Social Darwinism. Bloodbeard was the strongest of the strong and if Charles had seen him he would either have licked the God of Armageddon's boots or acknowledged him as lord or die. This attitude was sure to pass once the master had relieved his well of anger on whores and enemies alike.  
Bradley stopped for a moment as he saw something that brought him out of his thought. He saw a monument built by two fools who would dare challenge his divine master. The two fools whom he once tried to run down with the horde. Bradley signaled out for the soldiers and the damned and motioned for them to tear it down.  
_'Those who stand against Bloodbeard deserve to be forgotten,'_ Bradley thought.  
As the servants of the Man who worked Atrocities tore what was built as a reminder to those lost Bradley picked up another scent. It was a familiar scent.  
_'Could he?'_ Bradley puzzled.  
The werewolf of Bloodbeard growled deeply and followed the scent. As he ran by he noticed how a few younger UFD soldiers were having their fun by writing a message on the ruined monument. An excerpt from Dante:  
**Abandon all hope ye who enter here.  
**Bradley chuckled and ran on following the scent of a suspect who needed to slow down sometimes.

**Author's Note: Here is Chapter Twenty-Two; I wanted to show both Lelouch and Bloodbeard's lives in their new kingdoms but it looks like I got more of Lelouch than I did of Bloodbeard. I was thinking of a scene where Bloodbeard pulls Bradley off of Morgan and neuters him with his C's Metal claw as punishment for screwing his mother/slave and thus deviating from his command to find the saboteur while issuing words too golden to leave in a note.  
I'll try and tap more into Bloodbeard's kingdom of the damned later.  
Later in Chapter Twenty-Three: Demons and Demigods.  
That will include more even shifts between Lelouch and Bloodbeard's individual stories. **


	23. Demons and Demigods

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Demons and Demigods. **

Bloodbeard watched as the slaves worked slowly and painfully on his magnificent Meat-Machine Tower. The Japanese and Britannian citizens who had so far survived his attack were quickly beginning to regret that they did not accept the reaper's hand and died with their friends and family. He saw one woman looking up to him after being struck to the ground. Her eyes seemed to plead, 'why' and Bloodbeard shot her a finger as an answer as she was dragged back by the Infected. Who was she to look at him in such a way? He was Bloodbeard, soon to be God, and he would not be bothered with petty pleading and the whims of anyone but himself. He could and would do anything he wanted and without the wills of his mother, father, fate, or God commanding him otherwise. He would rule absolutely.  
Of course his mother would say that he already ruled this hot and dismal hell like Satan ruled the original hell. But it was not good enough. He wasn't merely content ruling this hell he had created out of a land Lelouch once loved and freed, he wanted to rule Heaven as well, and the sheer thrill of doing that which the Devil failed to do fed his already massive ego.  
At the rate the slaves were working it would take months before the tower was complete. Bloodbeard thought about Bradley's words and briefly questioned the wisdom of his command to take no prisoners as the UFD hunted for Lelouch and his Black Knights.  
"The Tortoise," said Bloodbeard. "Remember the Tortoise."  
Bloodbeard walked away from the construction site, making sure to step on a fallen slave child just to vent his frustration, and made his way back to his chambers in the completed section of the Meat-Machine Tower. He knew how most would say building his suite on the ground floor was a foolish architectural choice, but he had inspired most of those cliché's about the dark lord residing at the top, and he refused to be part of it. If Lelouch or any other idiot decided to invade the tower they would walk right into Bloodbeard's lair and die a painful death. No idiot guards or ridiculous challenges that required the individual skills of the heroes to get through them. No, it was as straight forward as possible. Walk in and die.  
The only resident would be Bloodbeard himself. The rest of the tower was a machine, the perfect god-slaying machine, and an even greater version of Charles and V.V's Sword of Ackasha and their so-called Ragnarok Connection. Bloodbeard had to somewhat thank Lelouch for ridding him of those annoying amateurs. Let the world see how one truly destroys a god and conquers the universe.

Bradley picked up on numerous scents. He smelled scent of blood, the Infected, and war. His beloved war, the only environment in which he was happy, taking from people what they valued most. Bloodbeard said that people valued their souls even more than they valued their lives and Bradley had to admit there was a sense of logic to his words. For centuries humankind had been dreaming of after-realms where a soul would go to be free of pain and suffering and rewarded for their good deeds and the strength of their faith as opposed to an afterlife where the soul was mutilated, deformed, and burned for all their wicked doings on Earth. All wished to avoid the pit and would do anything to keep away from damnation.  
He wondered if the prey he now stalked in his wolf form even cared about his life and his soul given what he had done. The scent was a dead giveaway for the saboteur who would be shredded to death straightaway as was the will of Bradley's master Bloodbeard. At first it was fun with him but after his battle at the UFN Bradley noticed how his master had become much less pleasant to be around. He hoped that if he brought his target's corpse to his master's feet then Bloodbeard would be kind enough to smile upon Bradley again and reward him handsomely. Perhaps allow him to chew on Kallen Kozuki's bones.

The bruise he received from his beloved was a reminder for Lelouch of just how dangerous a woman Kallen could be. And with her power behind it her punches were also quite burning.  
"She does understand I had that little plan well before I met her right?" asked Lelouch.  
"When it comes to people she loves, Kallen isn't very forgiving when they're threatened," said Ohgi. "Or if they are being damn stupid. Like you."  
Lelouch pressed the ice hard against his burnt face. He and Ohgi were alone at the Round Table, the others gone off to train or explore at their leisure.  
"It was just in case the thought ever occurred," said Lelouch.  
"And did you think about the after effects?" asked Ohgi. "Did you even think about what would happen to your sister if you did such a thing?"  
"Now you're sounding like Suzaku," said Lelouch.  
"I hope you have the sense to listen to him," said Ohgi. "Or someone else other than yourself. You need to…"  
"I don't need a…"  
"Lecture?" said Ohgi, forcing Lelouch to keep seated. "Too bad you're getting one. If you want this to work, for us to band together and stop Bloodbeard, you're going to have to open up to us. How else do you expect anyone to trust you?"  
"I'm like Pandora's Box, open me and my misery will only infect others," said Lelouch.  
"Without misery where can there be joy in the world," said Ohgi.  
Lelouch raised an eyebrow at Ohgi's sentence.  
"I know it sounded lame to me too," said Ohgi. "But that's me. I'm not like you are Lelouch. Not charismatic or brilliant but I do know what I am. Or at least what I try to be. Something I think you want to be very much. A good man."  
Lelouch chuckled a bit.  
"What?" asked Ohgi.  
"Why do you think I asked you to be my second in command?" asked Lelouch. "I know you're a good man. I knew my morality would waver so I needed someone who would have a dead center on his values of right and wrong. Someone to keep the Black Knights honest and if necessary take me out when my path became less than righteous. That betrayal you committed against me was my own intention for you turning against me."  
While it is common for politicians to be good with words, Ohgi, who had never been good with them to begin with, found himself once more stunned by Lelouch. Not merely his words but also his uncharacteristic honesty. However, after a brief and awkward moment of silence he managed to find the right words. Words he had always in his heart wanted to say to the younger man.  
"Thank you," he said. "For everything you've done for Japan and…for me."  
Lelouch raised an eyebrow in suspicion of what Ohgi meant.  
"Thanks to you I met my wife and now have a family," said Ohgi. "I never got to thank you for any of the good fortune I've had in my life. Freedom, love, and family, the three things all men should want to fight for don't you think?"  
"If all men wanted such then there would be no war," said Lelouch. "And, thank you but…"  
"You're wondering if you deserve thanks?" asked Ohgi. "That all the good you've done is rivaled or overshined by the bad? We all struggle with that Lelouch. It's part of the human condition to wrestle with the positives and negatives of our consequences. That is unless you don't like the idea of being human anymore."  
"You have to admit I'm…different," said Lelouch, looking at the sword lying on the Round Table.  
"I can turn into living metal and might one day get stuck like that," said Ohgi. "At least you'll be able to appear normal."  
"I did warn you that Geass would make you lonely," said Lelouch. "I know it did me and C.C. Suzaku's already beginning to understand that."  
"And by now I'm sure you know about Kallen?" asked Ohgi.  
"She's always been a walking fireball so that's not entirely a surprise," said Lelouch.  
"True," said Ohgi. "Although I have to admit I'm kind of liking the idea of Tamaki being forced to shut up for a good long while. He may be a friend but…"  
"I know, believe me I know," said Lelouch. "You love him but at the same time you want to weld his mouth shut."  
"With a blowtorch," said Ohgi. "So, how are things with Kallen?"  
"With her…you know what…coming up I'm kind of going to have to hold off on our…more passionate escapades," said Lelouch, sheepishly.  
"The almighty Lelouch made cherry red by discussing the intimate actions he shares with a woman," Ohgi laughed. "What were you a virgin before you 'died'?"  
Lelouch's blush answered for him.  
"Oh my god," said Ohgi. "Well…I guess you had to learn about intimate things from school then?"  
"I…"  
"It's okay," said Ohgi. "But I guess it wasn't easy for you. Having to deal with things a boy shouldn't have to deal with. Having questions only a parent can answer and not having any parents to talk to. Was there ever a time your father actually acted like one with you?"  
"No," Lelouch said. "Charles Di Britannia was…he was only my father in body."  
Ohgi noticed the look on Lelouch's face, the face of a young person who was confused and sad. He had seen that look on Kallen numerous times before and he bet Lelouch would have done a better job of hiding it if it weren't for all he had been through.  
"Is that why you liked Arthur so much better?" asked Ohgi.  
Lelouch gasped and looked squarely at Ohgi.  
"He did things for you in the short time you had with him that Charles didn't do for you your entire life didn't he?" asked Ohgi. "He listened to you, taught you, told you things you might not have wanted to hear but needed to, and disciplined you when you got out of line. Am I right?"  
Lelouch was amazed by Ohgi's deduction and decided to be fair.  
"Yes," said Lelouch. "In that brief moment I felt like I had a father figure to look up to for the first time in perhaps my entire life. If fate were kinder I would have been his son and Bloodbeard could have found a home under Charles's roof. But fate wasn't kind and I was left to kill my own father. Just like Bloodbeard did with Arthur."  
"Bloodbeard was a monster bred to kill Arthur ever since his birth," said Ohgi.  
"And I was born as the God-King so that I would stop Charles's threat to the Collective," said Lelouch. "We were both born to kill our respective fathers. I was born to stop the evil actions of Charles Di Britannia and Mordred was born to end Arthur's era of peace. We're practically mirror images of each other save for cracks in the reflections. I may have done terrible things but they were for a greater good whereas Bloodbeard is completely selfish. I would have done anything to create the gentle world Nunnally wanted. But I draw the line at literally destroying planets to remake them and the genocide that comes with. Besides Arthur warned me that such actions would be pointless and even though I'd have the power to recreate everyone they would only be painted dolls without souls. Although Bloodbeard did bring up an interesting counter, saying mankind doesn't have souls already and that we're just the painted dolls of whoever last made the universe."  
"You can't believe his bull," said Ohgi.  
"Though you have to admit he has one hell of a way with words," said Lelouch. "He's obviously very good at persuading people to his views. I saw them all."  
"Them?" asked Ohgi.  
"The souls who chose Bloodbeard's pact," said Lelouch. "Those who bought into his words of vengeance and his supposed promise that they would survive his coming apocalypse if they devoured his flesh and blood."  
"Comparing himself to Lucifer is one thing, accurate possibly," said Ohgi. "But comparing himself to Christ is blasphemy. I'm not religious and that still bothers me. Although you have to admit there are some similarities I'm sure he'd point out just to mock you."  
"Really?" asked Lelouch.  
"Christ was hunted down like a criminal by the Romans because of how he was inspiring the people. He suffered greatly as he preached the word of God and was betrayed by his disciples, killed, and when he rose from the dead he saved the world," said Ohgi. "Kind of like…you."  
Lelouch froze, not expecting Ohgi's words.  
"That betrayal, for right or for wrong has sent you down a path I think you might have always needed to go," said Ohgi. "Maybe you needed to be betrayed because you were losing your way."  
Lelouch could still say nothing and merely listened as Ohgi continued.  
"What would Christ have been like if he weren't betrayed?" Ohgi pondered. "What would you have done if I hadn't have betrayed you? Would you have had the courage to do what saved the world? Would you have been killed and then captured by Bloodbeard and by that way, by some sick twist of fate been given an earlier warning than the rest of us about the coming evil and had more time to prepare than any of us and then return to save us when we needed you the most? What would have happened?"  
Lelouch could answer none of these unanswerable questions.  
"Look at me," Ohgi laughed. "Talking like M.M or something when I probably should be talking to Kallen. That is if she hasn't nuked the others."  
Ohgi left the room, leaving Lelouch at the table wide eyed with his mind blown.  
"No, I didn't talk through him," said M.M, appearing behind Lelouch. "That was all Ohgi, who seems quite wise for one so young. He raises very good questions thought. What would it have been if you hadn't have been betrayed by him? How clueless would you have been when Bloodbeard attacked the world? Never having felt his wickedness firsthand upon the cross? Ironic isn't it Lelouch? The man who betrayed you ultimately forced you down the path where you could do the greatest amount of good?"  
"Ironic?" said Lelouch. "Yes. Ironic indeed."

Bloodbeard looked over the technicians of the UFD as they worked on the _Mordred_. A much more grim design was befalling the machine. Its red was now blood red and the systems were being overwritten. The machine's computer monitor no longer held the flag of Britannia in its background but a symbol Bloodbeard had taken for himself. The symbol of a skeletal lower jaw drenched and dripping with blood against a black background. It was the same symbol those foolish humans who saw him as their dark savior took for their little cult. The Church of Bloodbeard they called it. They came to him in small flocks, seeking any meaning in their meaningless lives, or to try and survive the coming end of days. He found these poor fools pathetic and laughable but found them useful given his need for more workers and more Infected. Bloodbeard thought of his encounter with Lelouch in C's World and how steadily the Japanese came around to Zero. If he had any real fire in his soul he'd have stoked the fires of hatred and rallied them into an organized force that would have shown no mercy and never have stopped until every last Britannian was dead. He would have ensured the entire destruction of all Britannia and he would have been so thorough not even an insect would have been left alive.  
"If you're going to destroy something then destroy it," said Bloodbeard, thinking aloud but quite enough so that no one could hear him.  
He left the hanger and took the necessary steps to reach his home at the tower. The sun was up and even though he still had C.C's code to keep him immortal he still didn't like the sting of the sun against his flesh. The sun was something he would have hated anyway, even if he didn't get burned by it. Images of the sun brought up images of warmth, love, and hope, things Bloodbeard learned long ago were a sham. Warmth only gives way to cold, love can be easily falsified, and hope is the father of despair.  
Despair, fear, and hatred, the three things Bloodbeard knew could always be counted on to be real about humanity.

Nunnally looked out at the forests beyond Camelot from her spot on one of Camelot's high walls. Kallen was with her but the older girl was lost in a world of her own thoughts. After what Lelouch had told them Nunnally couldn't blame Kallen for being lost in her thoughts. She too was deeply upset that Lelouch would even think of ways to commit suicide before he became Zero. That he would dare leave her alone in the world as he already had done with his Zero Requiem. She could barely hold on after he died the first time and if he left again she didn't know if she could survive. She was even more worried about Kallen, seeing how much the girl loved her brother and how terrible she mourned him after the requiem. She couldn't imagine how terrible it would be for Kallen having now made such passionate love to her brother and dared to be called his bride, if she were to have Lelouch taken from her again.  
She looked to her future sister-in-law and then back out at the strange forests of C's World. She wondered if they were just for show or if they held any actual amount of wonder and beauty that a real forest would have in it. She looked out with her eyes full of wonder at its beauty and felt for almost a second that she saw another strange set of eyes lock with hers from beyond thousands of miles of forest. She blinked twice, trying to figure out if she saw what she thought she did. Eyes of some sort connecting with hers for a mere instant even though they were miles apart.  
"Are you alright?" Kallen asked when she heard Nunnally gasp.  
"I'm…I'm alright," said Nunnally. "What about you?"  
"Humph, I'm still annoyed with Lelouch," said Kallen. "I can't believe how infuriating he is. Did he even think about what such an action would do to his friend if he ever went through with it?"  
"But brother has abandoned that plan," said Nunnally with a smile. "His wounded spirit is getting better. He's going to fight to live. And I think you are the cause of that Kallen."  
Kallen gasped in surprise and slight confusion.  
"Brother sees something he never thought he could have with you Kallen," said Nunnally. "A future, where he can live with you and all the children you'll have together."  
Kallen blushed brightly at Nunnally's giggly comment.  
"Nunnally…it's…a little soon to talk about children," said Kallen, blushing as red as the roses in the garden.  
The two girls giggled on, not knowing they were under the watchful eyes of M.M.

Bloodbeard inspected his throne, a fine cannibalization of Nunnally's former seat, and a perfect reflection of his own twisted soul.  
"What troubles you my son?" asked Morgan placing her hands on Bloodbeard's shoulders.  
"Once again you try and act like a mother to a son whose love you never earned," said Bloodbeard.  
"I am still your mother Mordred," said Morgan. "And my child means everything to me."  
"Unless Bradley put a pie in your oven this child does not exist," said Bloodbeard.  
"So you know about mine and your werewolf's little…dalliance?" giggled Morgan.  
"I always keep an eye on my various projects," said Bloodbeard. "Everything done by my Infected, my mercenaries, and my UFD is watched over by me. I let nothing slip my gaze."  
"And yet you can no longer hear or see what Euphemia sees am I correct?" said Morgan.  
Bloodbeard's angry growl supplied his mother with her answer.  
"You are so arrogant in your belief that you control all that's happening in this world you are making," said Morgan. "You believe you'll achieve victory simply because you are so ruthless. That you're bloodlust and dramatic flair will earn you the subjugation of your enemies."  
"So far it's worked," said Bloodbeard. "The United Federation of Nations is in turmoil, global economy is shot, and the Meat-Machine Tower is only months away from completion if I hurry."  
"And yet the God-King has slipped your grasp and twice made you a fool," said Morgan. "He's even managed to take your arm away from you."  
She shoved her son's new C's Metal arm into his face and Bloodbeard responded with an angry swipe.  
"Shouldn't you be conjuring or something?" said Bloodbeard. "You're giving me a splitting headache."  
"Me, or your own failures and your dissatisfaction with your victory?" asked Morgan.  
"What is there to be dissatisfied about?" said Bloodbeard. "Japan is under my control, its citizens are being rounded up for my slaves, and as I told you before my tower will be complete in mere months."  
"But you've still tasted defeat at the hands of the God-King," said Morgan. "Not once but twice and this God-King is but a mere novice. He has not had the proper training that Arthur had and he was no easy being to do battle with. You should know that better than anyone else my son. Even though you slew your father you did not defeat him. He cursed you and now…"  
Bloodbeard caught his mother's throat with his left hand having enough of her words.  
"Get out," he said, tossing her to the ground. "Leave me to rule over my own kingdom. Go do whatever you want to enjoy your last moments of existence. Because when I remake the universe I will not include you in my vision."  
Morgan did not raise her head to look at her son as he said his hurtful words. Nor did she satisfy him with a scream when he kicked her in her stomach and forced her to crawl away in shame.  
"Mothers," Bloodbeard whispered as he took his throne. "Who needs them?"  
Bloodbeard then received a flash from his connection to the Infected. He smiled a sinister grin at the irony and the beauty of this news.  
"I can use that," he giggled.

Suzaku inspected his green C's Metal sword once more. The blade needed a name and the only one he could think of was the name of his father Genbu. Genbu Kururugi was willing to fight to the last man against the oppression of Britannia and Suzaku slew him to prevent the deaths of his countrymen. His father had the spirit of a samurai while Suzaku understood that he did not. He chose to be a Knight of Britannia rather than a Samurai for Japan.  
He took his eyes away from his sword Genbu and looked over at the three way sparring match between his old sensei, Xingke, and Chiba. Suzaku saw as his old mentor easily toss them aside.  
_'Tohdoh's Geass is advancing,'_ Suzaku thought. _'Soon he'll be plagued by constant visions of battle, all of which he might be victorious in, and it'll be difficult for him and his family. It'll be difficult on all of them when their Geass powers become permanently active. How will any of us handle it? God knows it made Lelouch miserable and no doubt I might not be able to make love to Euphie again unless I want her in a wheelchair or worse.'_  
He glanced over to Euphemia, the light in C's World apparently not bothering her. He recalled when he held her hair to sunlight and it burnt to ash in his hands, the horror he felt that she would never grace the daylight world again. He remembered when that fear was realized when she stepped out into the sun after the battle with Ferdinand and his hounds.  
He stared at the sword in his hands. A weapon made to cut down monsters like Bloodbeard. And cut he would to avenge his love's curse and his friend's suffering.  
_'Lelouch, Euphie, and Japan,'_ he thought. _'I'll make sure you pay for your crimes against all which you've hurt Bloodbeard. I swear it.'_

Bradley woke with the sun and ate the bits of pigeon he had killed earlier as he continued to stalk the saboteur. The bastard was making great distances but his scent was still fresh and given how far he was from the coast they'd be meeting as soon as the next shipment from the UFD came to Japan.  
He began thinking of a plan, it would be tough to sneak up on someone so fast, but he needed to please his master at any cost. He needed to prove that he was a far better warrior for Bloodbeard than Ferdinand was otherwise he'd suffer the same fate as his predecessor or worse. He'd be sent back to where he began in Bloodbeard's service. Back at the lab with…he brought himself back into focus, catching the scent of his target, and transformed into his wolf form. His skin began to tighten and his bones snapped and morphed into monstrous shapes.  
His dog-like tongue salivated with hunger as his teeth became sharp and bent.  
_'Prey,'_ he thought as the former Vampire of Britannia became the Werewolf of Bloodbeard.

"I know you saw her," said M.M.  
The wizard stood in the forests of C's World, beyond Camelot, speaking as if to no one.  
"You are not ready," he said. "You still have much to learn. Much to learn alone I am afraid, for the time being."  
There was no answer from the forests save the rustling of leaves.  
"Yes, she is," said M.M. "But she cannot stay here. You will know her in due time but you are not ready. She is not ready."  
The leaves rustled again with movement.  
"I know she saw you but for now you're nothing but a passing glance," said M.M. "Stay here and when the time comes you will appear to her. I will make sure of that."  
The leaves rustled again and the singing of an arrow whizzed through the air and struck the head of the wizard's staff.  
"Teenagers," M.M sighed.

Suzaku wiped away mess from his face as he readied himself to continue his sparring match with his old teacher. To be fair Suzaku had traded his C's Metal sword for a regular mortal blade but as he and Tohdoh sparred the blades shattered and the sword fight became a fist fight. Tohdoh had managed to get in serious blows and dodged some of Suzaku's most powerful attacks. Suzaku felt that his old mentor would have been able to do that even without the Geass.  
_"Clap your hands together,"_ the voice of M.M whispered in Suzaku's ear.  
"What?" he whispered.  
"Kururugi," Tohdoh yelled. "Focus, I feel insulted by your lack of interest."  
"Oh, sorry sensei," said Suzaku, as if he never stopped being Tohdoh's student. "I'm ready."  
Tohdoh charged and attacked with the spin kick he had taught Suzaku years before and just as he was about to come onto his former student Suzaku clapped his hands together, his power coursing through him. The force of the clap was as powerful as a gale burst of wind from a typhoon and forced Tohdoh out of the ring. He would have struck the wall with enough force as to shatter his bones if Chiba didn't catch her husband.  
"What the hell was that?" she yelled.  
"M.M's advice," said Suzaku.  
"M.M isn't here," said Tamaki.  
"He's a wizard, he can be anywhere he wants to be," said Xingke. "It's no surprise he can send his voice anywhere either."  
"He told me to clap my hands together," said Suzaku. "Apparently it's effective."  
"Effective is putting it mildly," said Tohdoh. "You're strength is growing fast Suzaku."  
"I know," said Suzaku. "Believe me I know."  
He left the ring in an angry huff and Tohdoh followed his former student sensing his distress. Tohdoh followed Suzaku until they were out of earshot from the others before calling him to attention.  
"Suzaku," he called. "What is troubling you?"  
"I'm sorry," said Suzaku.  
"That was training, injuries are common but you know that and I doubt that's what bothers you," said Tohdoh. "It's about your strength isn't it? I've noticed how distressed you seem. This wouldn't have anything to do with the princess would it?"  
Suzaku had his back turned to his former mentor but even that couldn't hide his embarrassment.  
"I can see how getting in bed with a woman who you could break like a toothpick could be a problem," said Tohdoh. "Especially when that woman has just returned to you from beyond the grave. But that's just one of your issues isn't it Suzaku? Tell me what's wrong Suzaku. Let me in."  
Suzaku slowly turned to face his old mentor seeing a surprisingly soft expression on Tohdoh's usually stone like face.  
"I've named my sword after my father, whom I killed with my own hand," said Suzaku. "He was willing to fight to the end like a true samurai and I betrayed him. I turned my back on my people because I wanted to protect them from more death. I turned my back on my best friend who was fighting his own people to save mine. I turned my back on the man Euphemia feel in love with because I wanted to avenge her. Now…now I have a chance to make it all right again but…but I know I can't simply return to where I was."  
"No one can ever return to where they once were Suzaku," said Tohdoh.  
"No, I mean I can't be a Japanese man again just as Lelouch can't be a Britannian," said Suzaku.  
Suzaku chuckled a bit, confusing his former teacher.  
"Bloodbeard said he was Lelouch's reflection," he said. "I suppose I am too. We both fought for the other's nations believing we were in the right. We both lost ourselves in the struggle and are now given a chance to make amends but are heavy with burdens we don't want to let fall. And we both can't return home. We were practically made for each other. I've been thinking for a long while and maybe I was never supposed to be Euphie's knight. I was supposed to be at Lelouch's side and fate tried to fix that. It took a long time but in the end fate has apparently won out."  
"And this is the cause of your distress?" asked Tohdoh. "Fate, past actions, the loneliness forced upon you by your strength, and the knowledge that you cannot return to your mother land with honor? Do you want some advice from your former teacher?"  
Suzaku looked at Tohdoh and gave a nod.  
"Get the fuck over it," Tohdoh growled. "Weeping about the past will get you nowhere and moaning on the future is pointless unless you have plans for the present. If you have this chance for redemption take it and then take steps towards your future but do them for yourself. Not for your father, your lover, your friend, or even your country. Take your future for yourself and let no one else decide your path Suzaku. Find your own way in battle and in love and friendship and you will prevail."  
"I don't understand," said Suzaku. "Are you saying I should consider myself Ronen? Because I have found my master."  
"Lelouch is not your master, he is you equal," said Tohdoh. "If you believe the path of the master-less samurai is befitting of you that is your choice so long as it is yours. My advice is that you merely take control of your life Kururugi. You can stay with Lelouch after this conflict it over or you can leave on your long walk. But that word you used, fate, I don't agree with it. Because the way I see it we decide our own fate and you have let yours been in the hands of others for far too long."  
With that final sentence the former sensei left his student alone with his thoughts and Suzaku now had plenty to think about.

His experience in the military had taught him enough about explosives and gave him a code of honor. His honor was now shattered and he wanted more than anything to make it right again. He recalled how it was when he was clawed at by the wolf. Left ravaged and forced to wear the garbs of another disgraced warrior.  
Gino Weinberg was once a knight who fought for honor and now he was a shadow who used tricks and gimmicks. Just like the man he hated the most. He wanted Lelouch dead along with Bloodbeard and for Kallen to at least look at him. He could not understand why she would continue to flock to Lelouch after all the harm he put her through. He was a monster and Gino knew that. He also knew he could have given Kallen a better life.  
Life, her life, what he had agreed to guard with the man he wanted dead. It was an insult to be made the body guard of the object of his affections knowing that she was with another man, a man he hated more than life itself.

Bradley could smell the salt of the sea and the sweat of the former knight. He would enjoy tearing at Gino's flesh again. He always disliked the knight even before he became Bloodbeard's wolf. He was foolish and naïve and not to mention he kept him from pleasing himself with the caged bird Kallen Kozuki whom later murdered him. When Bloodbeard ordered him to claw and bite at the knight who wished to betray his king he was excited that he could finally use Weinberg as a chew toy and when he gave his master the bastard's corpse he'd be back in his master's good graces once again.

Lelouch stood before the statue of his predecessor Arthur. He heard the approaching footsteps of a feminine figure. He could tell it was Kallen from her cherry scent. He loved how it mixed with the scents of the roses in the garden.  
"Lelouch," she said.  
Lelouch turned and looked at the woman whom he would call his queen. Her crimson robe flowing in the wind of C's World combined with the light made her look like she truly was. She was the Sun Goddess, perfect mate for the God-King.  
"Kallen," he said.  
"Lelouch, why do you have such a hatred of your life?" she asked.  
Lelouch sighed and sat on the fountain.  
"My life has been plagued by tragedy and suffering," said Lelouch. "I am only human and as a human I can sometimes falter in my struggles."  
"Just like you were faltering when you found out you'd have to fight Nunnally?" said Kallen. "When you were about to use Refrain?"  
"I remember that," said Lelouch. "You stopped me and brought me back."  
"I…I just gave you the smack you needed," said Kallen, blushing.  
"No Kallen, you did more than that," he said. "You saved me from my darkest hour and even now you're casting the darkness from me."  
Kallen raised her brow in confusion as Lelouch approached her.  
"I can only sleep peacefully if you're beside me," said Lelouch. "You take away the bad dreams. You're…my Sun Goddess."  
"Lelouch, I…"  
Lelouch pressed his lips against hers. At first she was stiff due to surprise but then kissed her beloved God-King in return.  
"Kallen," Lelouch whispered. "Will you let me make love to you here?"  
"Yes," she whispered.

Bloodbeard cackled and laughed at the delicious nature of his latest scheme. When the Black Knights returned to Earth he'd have a pawn to play against the God-King. A pawn that would strike against the God-King's most vulnerable area: his heart.  
"He's just too easy," Bloodbeard chuckled. "Just too damn easy."  
He saw through the eyes of his Infected as his package was being sealed for delivery. It would not be long until it arrived and until the Black Knights appeared he would have to make sure the package was at least alive if his plan was to work.

"I don't remember what happened after…after that nightmare that happened at the Special Administration Zone," said Euphemia. "But after I blacked out I was imprisoned by that monster and kept naked and cold with nothing but darkness as my companion."  
Euphie shuttered at the remembrance of her horror and her sister held her tight. Cornelia thought it was about time she and her sister had some time alone. The two sat close together huddled together in a bath. Cornelia needed to feel for herself that the woman now sitting naked with her was in fact her genuine sister Euphemia. She brought up topics only her and Euphemia could have known about and the girl's responses perfectly matched those of her sister. Her personality was sweet and warm, just like how she remembered her beloved sister.  
It did not take long with the girl to tell that it was her beloved sister Euphemia returned to her.  
But there was the great question on how she was returned. What horror did Bloodbeard do in order to raise her?  
Did she only get returned because a light was needed to balance out the darkness from whenever Bradley was revived?  
Did it really matter, the how and the why? So long as Cornelia finally had her sister returned to her and that her family, or at least the only members of her family she loved, were back together again, what did it matter? Euphie, Nunnally, Lelouch, and even Schneizel, they were all that were left of the royal family and to Cornelia, especially in such dark times as these, the only thing that mattered was not that they were royal but that they were a family. If they had focused on that aspect instead of the royal part then perhaps Lelouch would not have been so badly broken and dark and he would have a healthier mental state.  
No matter how hard he tried to hide it Lelouch was still wounded and Cornelia desperately wished to help him. According to M.M that was why she held the Geass of Absolute Healing, power of the Healer he called it, because she wanted to heal Lelouch and heal the broken bonds of family made so broken by the corruption invited by power and arrogance.  
A tear escaped Cornelia's eye as she thought of all the harm that befell her family, harm that could have been avoided if not for so many factors.

"I wonder when we'll be going back to Earth," Tamaki wondered.  
The Black Knights had finished their days training and they decided to rest and socialize before returning to the Round Table.  
"There's also the question of where," said Tohdoh.  
"Well that's obvious where," said Tamaki. "We're heading back to Japan, that's where this maniac is and where he's building that god damn tower of his."  
"Japan is lost," said Chiba. "Besides you seem to forget that we'd be vastly outnumbered by the Infected."  
"Besides there are other nations to think about," said Ohgi. "Britannia…"  
"Those guys can handle themselves," said Tamaki. "We should stay focused on our own house and our main problem, namely Bloodbeard."  
"And leave other nation's people to hang?" said Tohdoh.  
"Besides, Britannia at least has more numbers which we can unite into a proper army," said Xingke.  
"And it would do good for the people to know that their empress is secure," said Guilford. "That the royal family is intact and their nation's future is secure."  
"Their nation had this coming," said Tamaki. "Remember what M.M told us about how Lelouch was spitting on his own nation's flag. He wasn't wrong."  
"I take offense at that sir," yelled Jeremiah.  
"You should, your own government turned you into a wind-up toy soldier," said Tamaki. "And after all Britannia did to the rest of the world this is poetic justice."  
"In a way you are right," said M.M from behind him.  
"The wizard and I are on the same page," Tamaki moaned. "The world is coming to an end."  
"But at the same time you're wrong," said M.M. "No one deserves to suffer under the thrall of a tyrant. You might not understand this but when a dictator conquers a land the first is often his own and the first people he enslaves are his own. Enslaved by his lies and his dark passions and left too blind to see the horror of what is going on."  
"Are you going somewhere with this?" moaned Tamaki.  
"Red-Cap is one of the Dictators conquering Japan," said M.M. "He's Britannian by birth and do you know what he's doing to his own people? He is rounding them up into groups and slaughtering those he deems to be weak and forcing those he considers strong to join his ranks. Their initiation right is to kill the weak. Starting with the children."  
M.M delivered his message with almost no emotion, adding to the horror that was felt by the knights.  
"He…he's committing a genocide on his own people?" said Guilford. "Why…why would anyone do that?"  
"He believes in what Charles preached," said M.M. "Only he believed that it was important that his own house needs to be in order anything else and that Nunnally's reign has weakened the Britannian people."  
"But that's insane," yelled Jeremiah. "Her majesty has only ever sought peace for the people of Britannia and the rest of the world. What does this villain seek?"  
"And even if he believes in Charles's doctrine of social Darwinism, slaughtering one's own people is completely beyond that," said Guilford. "I served under Charles and I know the empire had to do things that seemed terrible but this…this is monstrous."  
"It's barbaric," said Tohdoh.  
"How can he even begin to justify something like this?" questioned Viletta.  
"He believes that by a process of strict physical and psychological conditioning and selective breeding he can recreate the Britannian people to be a new master race," said M.M. "It's a rather violent attempt at eugenics."  
"It's insanity," said Xingke. "Slaughtering his own people hoping to make them stronger?"  
"Can you honestly condemn the people of Britannia to that?" asked Tohdoh to Tamaki. "No matter what oppression we suffered at least we were never rounded up and slaughtered like sheep."  
"And if the other members of the UFD are committing such heinous acts then this isn't a matter of flags or of nations," said Sayoko. "But of honor and justice."  
"She's right," said Suzaku, with a dressed Euphemia and Cornelia walking beside him. "Japan is just one of many nations that are under siege by this madness. Bloodbeard's tower will take time and that time we might be able to use smashing the UFD."  
"Well said Suzaku," said a voice from above.  
Everyone looked up and saw Lelouch floating down with Kallen in his arms. He held all the dress of the God-King, his cape, help, suit, and sword.  
"What we face is a global crisis not a national emergency," said Lelouch. "Many of us here were born on Japan and the fact that the nation you've called mother is now the home of a living devil is no doubt enraging and sickening you. But we can no longer consider ourselves citizens of separate nations but citizens of one world and that world is in grave peril. Wherever we are on Earth, when we do return we will be returning home, no matter the nation we will protect the people as if they were our brethren."  
"Spoken like a true God-King," said M.M. "A man of all nations and yet a man without a nation."  
"A nice description of me," chuckled Lelouch.  
"Along with arrogant, overly dramatic, and semi-megalomaniacal but in that way you can't help but love him," joked Suzaku.  
"Don't be funny Suzaku it doesn't suit you," said Lelouch.  
"You could have ordered me to do anything and you blew it," said Suzaku. "You have only your big mouth and even bigger ego to blame."  
Lelouch walked over to Suzaku and smacked him upside the head and Suzaku responded with a mirrored smack.  
"Two of the most dangerous people on Earth and they act like five year olds," said M.M. "Truly the God-King and Champion this world will need if it is to survive the coming apocalypse."  
"You sound like it's coming soon," said Ohgi.  
"When it comes my friend, it will have come far too soon," said M.M. "Far too soon for any of us to enjoy."

Bloodbeard sat on his throne as his package was thrown to his feet. His enemy wouldn't expect this. He was far too trusting of those he let into his heart. Especially when they were woman.

Bradley knew he was closing in on Weinberg. He could tell that the discarded knight was tired and he would be easy prey if he did things carefully and quietly. Not his style, but anything to get into his master's good grace again.

**Author's Note: This chapter might be a little shorter than my others but you know what they say, 'quality not quantity' and hopefully you'll find this all in good quality. **


	24. From Heaven to Earth

**Chapter 24: From Heaven to Earth**

His beloved slept peacefully neither a foul dream in her mind nor a currently unwanted miracle in her womb. Luckily for Lelouch the draws of his bedchamber were filled with a special kind of protection that he appreciated more than all the C's Metal and mystical power in the universe. Pills and the like to stave off what he wanted only when the world was a peace and Kallen could give birth to his children without the fear of her or their babies being molested by Bloodbeard's evil.  
She cuddled close to Lelouch's toned body and he gently stroked her hair while focusing on his notebook. He had spent the last few hours trying to do what he did best: formulate a plan.  
_'I just came back from two consecutive fights with Bloodbeard,'_ he thought. _"I'd rather avoid another confrontation so soon. I need to conserve my strength and train if I'm to have a better shot at coming back to Kallen and leading the world out of the wasteland Bloodbeard's turned it into.'_  
He took a long look at Kallen and smiled and then scowled at the thought of Bloodbeard.  
_'I smashed the old world and created a new one for Nunnally and that maniac destroyed it and now for you Kallen, and those we love I will bring it back from the abyss. It'll be like cutting out a cancer and I have the perfect scalpel at my side. However the source of the disease can wait. The tower will take time and if I can keep Nunnally out of Bloodbeard's hands it should pose no threat. That would mean I'd have to focus all attention on the Underground Fellowship of Dictators. Because the Black Knights are now just the few of us I'll need to replenish the ranks. There should still be some remnants of the Britannian military still fighting on the homeland. Gaining their awe with my real miracles now should be easy but…their loyalty is a different matter.'_  
He had committed such acts in the past against the Britannian Empire. Both as enemy and emperor and now fate was forcing him to take command of his despised homeland. The corrupt nation that bore his father and committed crimes against humanity almost as terrible as what Bloodbeard and his UFD are accused of. But Britannia also bore his sisters Cornelia, Euphemia, and Nunnally, and his beloved Kallen, the woman he had given his virginity too and whose hand he wished to take in marriage was half-Britannian. Not to mention he was Britannian himself. As was his predecessor Arthur Pendragon, whose sword, castle, power, and legacy he had now inherited.  
To save Britannia was not something Lelouch found appealing and yet it was as necessary as it was ironic. If it were any other nation under siege Lelouch felt in his heart, if he truly had one, he would help. But Britannia…it still left wounds.  
Lelouch carefully got out of bed without Kallen noticing and dressed accordingly. He needed to think and there was only one place on the grounds of Camelot where he felt he could perhaps be inspired.

Gino hadn't realized Bradley was on his trail until it was too late. He stopped for a minute to rest after he sunk the UFD ship and Bradley had pounced on him like the wolf he had become. He was bleeding badly from a strike at his abdomen. The pain seriously affected his ability to run and if he tried to use his Geass it would only get him so far before he needed to rest and before Bradley caught up with him again.  
_'So I'm going to die in the jaws of a dog?'_ thought Gino. _'What the hell, it's not like I have anything to live for.'_  
Activating his Geass he charged against the werewolf knowing it would be close to suicide but it would be his suicide. His choice made by his own will. Without Lelouch interfering with his fate.  
Due to his injury Gino was easily struck down by the werewolf and tossed aside like a rag doll. As he was lying down in the dirt waiting for Bradley to finish him off Gino spotted something gold buried in the earth just before him. Using the last ounce of his strength he dug and found it to be a familiar shape. It was a golden sword handle buried in the dirt. He could almost hear a song coming from the buried sword and gripped the handle with his hand.

Lelouch had made love to Kallen in the rose garden right before the statue of Arthur he now stood before again. He hoped Arthur wouldn't have been offended. Lelouch did not want to disappoint his predecessor. He didn't expect Arthur to suddenly appear from behind the statue but still, it was a blatant show of disrespect on his part, giving into foolish desires brought on by youth.  
"I'm sorry about last night," Lelouch said kneeling before the statue. "I should have known better than to fornicate before your likeness. It was disrespectful of me God-King Arthur."  
"Easily forgivable," said the voice of Arthur.  
Lelouch gasped and leapt with wide eyes of surprise as Arthur actually stepped out behind his own statue.  
"A…Arthur?" Lelouch gasped.  
"You look like you've seen a ghost," chuckled Arthur as he helped Lelouch to his feet. "Did you really think that I, a spirit, would be confined to one single place in what is basically a spiritual world? Or that I would be far from my successor in his hours of need?"  
Lelouch couldn't find a world to speak. He had been in Arthur's presence before but even then it was like being before a god and it was unnerving.  
"You're troubled and I am here," said Arthur, looking at Lelouch with the kind eyes of a father. "Now my boy, speak and I will listen."  
"I…I am conflicted," said Lelouch. "My plan of battle will take me to the land of my birth."  
"You are afraid to go home?" asked Arthur.  
"I know what I must do and I am not afraid of it," said Lelouch.  
"Fear is an inevitable force and a necessary phenomenon. Especially for a king," said Arthur. "Merlin once told me that a king must feel fear and we all must feel fear. For without it where can we find the courage to fight harder, run faster, and will ourselves to do the impossible? You fear that the people will not follow you because of your past actions am I correct?"  
"Yes milord," said Lelouch.  
"That would put a damper on things but there is still more isn't there?" asked Arthur, crossing his arms behind his back.  
"Yes," said Lelouch. "I swore enmity towards Britannia and now I am fated to save them. Although even the Britannian Empire does not deserve the harsh treatment of the UFD I still feel reluctant to rescue it."  
"You would condemn the lives of millions because of the crimes permitted against you by one? You just said that no matter where you return on Earth you must treat the people as brethren," said Arthur. "Just admit it Lelouch, you are scared to face your people and admit that you were wrong. It's not anger you're feeling. It is shame and you know it."  
Lelouch cringed in annoyance but that only made Arthur confirm what he suspected.  
"It is never easy to admit your mistakes but you can repair them," he said. "There was a time when my people lost faith in me and when Mordred incited his rebellion I needed to earn their faith once more. It wasn't easy but it what was needed to be done."  
"But you never made war against your own people," said Lelouch. "I have."  
"Revolution is usually what happens when the world needs to change," said Arthur. "It was a necessary sin."  
"A sin that cost me everything," said Lelouch. "My friends, my family, and nearly the woman I love. All I came so close to losing during my war with Britannia and now I have to go back and lead the people I turned my sword on. My people."  
"You were wrong," said Arthur.  
"I know it must have seemed that I was in the wrong but…"  
"No, I mean you were wrong about me having to make war with my own people," said Arthur. "When I first became king, pulling a sword from a stone wasn't enough, and I had to go through battle and struggle in fierce civil wars with my fellow countrymen. Tell me Lelouch, did you love killing your people?"  
Lelouch's eyes widened upon hearing the words exit the wizard's lips.  
"What?" he whispered in shock.  
"Did you love killing your people?" Arthur asked again. "Did you feel vindicated for your loss of your mother and your sister's wounds?"  
"I…I don't…those…those who should kill are those who are themselves ready to be killed," Lelouch stuttered.  
"That does not answer my question," said Arthur.  
"I…no," Lelouch said truthfully. "I did not love killing my own people. I regretted nothing more than the deaths of the innocents caused in my crusade. I killed a dear friend's father and then she was killed."  
Arthur nodded in a fatherly way and took his fingers to Lelouch's downward chin and raised his head so they could lock eyes. There Lelouch could see the deep and warm soul of Arthur Pendragon, the greatest hero in Britannian lore, and a  
ghost clad in armor whose appearance before Lelouch was completely unlike that of the father King Hamlet before his son the tragic Prince Hamlet.  
He also saw how the Geass symbol appeared in Arthur's eyes and waited for the king to speak.  
"Do you know the meaning of the symbols in my eyes or on my chest?" asked Arthur.  
"That's the symbol of Geass," said Lelouch.  
Arthur chuckled as if Lelouch had just said a joke.  
"In my time," he said, "it was a symbol of hope. That the gods were always with us and help would always come to those who need it. It can be that kind of a symbol again."  
"But…"  
"Don't ask how," Arthur whispered. "For this battle don't think. Feel; let your instincts guide you along this journey."  
Lelouch didn't understand Arthur's words.  
"Don't worry," said Arthur, putting his arm around Lelouch's shoulders. "You will find out and your friends will aid you. Keep them close, because even though they are human and they will have faults that will aggravate you to, you need to do your own part and be a good team player. And you'd be surprised by what you can learn from your fellows."  
Lelouch understood that, he felt he was getting closer to the Black Knights than he did before. Chiba's act of kindness and Ohgi's advice were something he never really expected to have.  
"But…remember what we talked about earlier," said Arthur.  
Lelouch recalled what Arthur had called his, 'weakness' and although he understood that he might not be able to keep those he loved safe he still did not like.  
"I can at least try to keep those I love safe," said Lelouch.  
"That is all that can ever be asked of any of us," said Arthur. "That we try and by the act of trying we encourage others to act and to try. Because we only truly fail if we stop trying to make the world better."  
Arthur pulled Lelouch's sword, his former sword, and held it up for the younger man to see. Lelouch looked at the gleaming purple blade and saw the reflections of himself and King Arthur within the blade. He saw how similar they looked. It was so uncanny on how they appeared almost as identical as a father and his son.  
"Look at our eyes," Arthur whispered. "See the Geass and remember: hope."  
Lelouch looked intensely at the reflection of his eye and the avian symbol within it. Birds had always been seen as an image of hope but could he, Lelouch, be as much as a symbol. He had long been gripped by fear, grief, anger, and power, bent and twisted by it for years. Could he truly become the symbol of hope the world needed now? If he ran the risk of losing Nunnally or Kallen would he abandon the world out of fear?  
He knew to do such a thing would only truly make him a demon residing in the hell created by Bloodbeard.  
How? How could he overcome and become the hope of the world?  
"I believe in you Lelouch," Arthur whispered. "You can do this my boy. I believe in you."  
Lelouch looked over to where Arthur stood only to find Arthur was no longer there. The only sign of Arthur was the lifeless statue.  
"I believe in you too," said the voice of someone he never expected to talk to.  
Lelouch turned and saw Euphemia standing hand and hand with Suzaku, both with kind smiles on their faces. The young lovers were smiling at the man who killed the girl and nearly lead the boy to damnation. Seeing Euphie up close for the first time since he helped return her from Bloodbeard's imprisonment was almost too much for Lelouch to bear. As she gracefully walked to him Lelouch stumbled back and fell, his shame, fear, and guilt rose and made him lame. Lelouch muttered things that Euphie didn't even listen to as she embraced her brother in a tight and loving hug. Lelouch couldn't understand how Euphie could so lovingly hold him after what he did to her, her reputation, and her lover.  
"I believe in you," she whispered into his ear, bringing a tear to his eye.  
From above at the balcony which led to the God-King's bed chamber Kallen could see her beloved being forgiven by a beloved half-sister and smiled for her love. His wounded soul, she felt, was being slowly healed and that when the darkness had been shed they would finally be together and their lives would be peaceful.  
She felt her stomach, feeling not Lelouch's most beautiful miracle, but rather the hunger of early morn. She could feel that her monthly period would come to her and that meant Lelouch would not risk making love to her for fear of her getting pregnant. She wondered if he was afraid of her having a child after so many nightmares when their baby was either dead or had become a monster with her being killed by the birthing, dying and pleading for Lelouch to help her or blaming him for causing the death of her and her baby.  
She cringed at those horrible nightmares he had, not only because of her fate, or the fate of her child, but also because of how much stress and pain it caused Lelouch. She hated how his stress was wounding him so badly, turning him from the confident and fearless leader who had captured her heart into a broken down man just barely clinging to his sanity and his soul.  
But as she watched her dearest being forgiven by someone he cared about and had wronged so badly it gave her hope that the man she loved would return to himself and be whole once more and that they would be able to raise their young in a kinder, gentler world.

Taking control of Schneizel's home Red-Cap organized his troops, freshly supplied by the UFD, and currently looked over his men's operations as they carried out his commands.  
_"Disobeying Bloodbeard's orders aren't you?"_ said the voice of Madame Cyst on Red-Cap's communicator.  
"I'm still obeying Bloodbeard's orders but that doesn't mean I'm going to forget my own agendas fat lady," said Red-Cap.  
_"Oh yes, what was that thing you called it?"_ asked Cyst.  
"The Britannian Ubermensch," said Red-Cap. "The Superman, beyond all old mortal forms of morality and religion, flesh born gods made to rule above all. The ideal being above all creation, the Britannian dream."  
_"If only your people saw it that way," _laughed Cyst.  
"What do you want chubby?" asked Red-Cap.  
_"Can't fellow dictators just have a chat?"_ asked Cyst.  
"This is only a temporary alliance and you know that," said Red-Cap. "Once this world is under UFD control we will be going at each other's throats. We will siege on each other like we siege the world now."  
_"That's why you're working on your little project eh? Getting ready for the even bigger fight then love?" _giggled Cyst.  
"Always be ready for war and you will always win," said Red-Cap. "I will be victorious in the end so if you don't want to see your blubber roasting you should consider a friendship with me. I presume that's why you're calling. To form an alliance is that it?"  
_"You're good Red-Cap, no wonder Bloodbeard had my dear Morgan heal you,"_ said Cyst.  
"I know war woman," said Red-Cap. "I live for the siege and I have to admire Bloodbeard's tactics. The horde, the world's most terrifying invasion force, a force that will not stop until they have achieved absolute destruction, used by such men as Attila and Genghis Khan, and now used by Bloodbeard with we once noisy rebel rousers acting as high generals. You have to admire how he's used that now. Combining the ancient tactics that destroyed Rome with the modern tactics of terror and intrigue. Raising a force that does not feel fear and will not admit surrender."  
_"If you admire him so much why are you working your own little dealings?" _asked Cyst.  
"Oh I'm not, I'm not taking prisoners and I have my men looking for the Black Knight's constantly," said Red-Cap. "We joined the UFD because we have our own aspirations and Bloodbeard knows that. And besides if Bloodbeard fails someone needs to pick up the slack."  
_"You think you'll be the one who succeeds Bloodbeard should he fail?"_ laughed Cyst.  
"If my Britannian Ubermensch projects should succeed then I believe I would be a logical choice," said Red-Cap. "If you want in you could send some of your whores over. We need strong breeding stock for our operations."  
_"Is that you're way of making a pass?"_ laughed Cyst. _"Wanting to see if I'm really as fat as I am?"_  
"If you wore pants I'd tell you to keep it in," laughed Red-Cap. "I have a much more suitable woman in mind. One to carry my seed into the brave new world that shall be born out of the ashes of the old world and like a phoenix the Britannian race will rise more powerful than ever and all the weak and useless refuse of the world will be burnt in our fires."  
Red-Cap looked out at the camps his men were building. He looked at the people he had captured in his sacking of Britannian cities. The physically strong being separated from the weak. The strong would be taken in by Red-Caps men and would begin the forceful physical and psychological conditioning conducted by the commanders and scientists who believed in Red-Cap's dream. The weak would be killed and buried.  
He hoped the Black Knights would appear close to him. He would get in Bloodbeard's graces, remove a serious threat in the form of Lelouch, and he would have the breeder whom he deemed perfect for his personal breeding project. It was not a personal crush; it was a simple matter of genetics, fitness, and psychology that Red-Cap chose Cornelia Li Britannia to be his. Perhaps he'd even be able to convert her to his dream. It should have been easy given how loyally she served the Empire before and surely she'd be loyal to his dream of the Uber-Britannia.  
"Hail Uber-Britannia," said Red-Cap.  
_"You do realize I'm still here don't you?"_ said Cyst.  
"I know," said Red-Cap. "And if you're smart you'll make the right kind of friends. The ones who will come out on top when the End of Days begins."  
_"I'm very good at making friends Red-Cap," _said Cyst. _"I've made a career out of it."_

Bloodbeard looked down at where he held his new mini-project. He knew this would work if he played his cards right. This way he'd kill three birds with one stone.

Suzaku was showing Euphie around the rose garden, wanting her to enjoy the light that the Collective provided as much as possible before they ventured back to Earth. For she was still physically an Infected and the light of the sun was deadly to her, meaning he would have to force her into some dark hole and keep the sun away from her. He hated the thought of having to put such a girl as the one he loved, a child of nature, away from the sun that so gave her life. He could not imagine her in the dark, cold, frightened, and alone. Just like she must have been when imprisoned by Bloodbeard for god knows how long. Was she chained nude all the while he was selling out Lelouch and becoming the Knight of Seven, while he was on a warpath of vengeance, while he threatened to drug Kallen, while he killed Lelouch, struck Nunnally, and masqueraded as the man who killed her?  
Did she pray that he'd rescue her in those dark days only to have her hope crushed by his absence? Did Bloodbeard make sure she cried herself to sleep on the cold hard floors? Did he take pictures of her suffering and shivering in the nude and then masturbate to her pain?  
Only when Euphie tugged on him to follow her into the garden did his mind forget these dismal thoughts and his heart flutter with the fact that she was returned. They overheard Lelouch talking to someone and saw a man who looked so much like Lelouch it was not funny. Suzaku was astounded by how the man resembled Lelouch. It was like seeing his friend if Lelouch were in his forties or fifties. Suzaku understood instantly that the man Lelouch was talking to was none other than King Arthur himself. He wondered if either knew they were there and for a moment, when he saw Arthur take Lelouch's sword he wondered if the former God-King saw him and Euphie. If he did he gave no notice as he drew Lelouch's sword. Suzaku tensed as if to fight, briefly wondering how long he would last against King Arthur, but Euphie held Suzaku at bay. It was not that she was stronger than he, but Euphie had a look in her eyes that said that he was to stay put.  
Suzaku couldn't make out what Arthur was saying to Lelouch but merely watched as the old king used the sword for some sort of demonstration for the new king.  
Eventually the king vanished but not before saying that he believed in Lelouch. He saw as Lelouch turned in shock and fearfully fell back when Euphemia approached him. Suzaku could not imagine two more alien images, someone being afraid of Euphie, and Lelouch being afraid. He watched as Euphie knelt down and hugged the trembling Lelouch and smiled at the sight. He also shed a tear that he did not have the strength to forgive Lelouch earlier and seeing his beloved Euphemia, forgive the man who killed her and the man whom he himself slew, and yet he continued to smile as he absorbed the image.  
_'Lelouch, this was why you were born,'_ he thought. _'You're not a demon or a mad bringer of war. You are an archangel, a violent bringer of salvation who offers those who might not even deserve it a second chance. You save lives and such actions lead to people taking up chances to make themselves better than they once were. The Black Knights were terrorists before you saved them and turned them into heroes. Britannia was a dictatorship before you turned it into a righteous kingdom. If only I had chosen the second chances you kept offering me and then perhaps you would not have forced me to take my actions of penance and redemption. If you had not forced me to wear the mask of Zero and guard Nunnally and the peace you died for my friend I could have easily become damned and the man Euphie loves would be gone and her disappointment would be all the more terrible for me. But why, Lelouch, giver of Second Chances, do you refuse yourself that chance of redemption when many whom you have hurt the most now wish to heal their wounds between them and you? Do you lack the power to? Is that why I exist? Perhaps that's why we're friends then Lelouch. So we can save each other. And if that's the case, no matter how damaged you become, or how dark your path leads you, I will be there to save you my friend, my king, my brother.'_  
He saw Lelouch cry onto Euphie's shoulder and walked up to his friend and his lover and embraced them both in a tight hug.  
_'Thank you Lelouch, for giving me all that you have at the cost of yourself,'_ thought Suzaku. _'If you can save someone so easily lost like me than you can save the world and I, no doubt with the help of those who care for you like I do, will always be there to save you.'_

Madame Cyst reclined upon her massive bed, her slave women massaging her massive body, and let lose all of her stress along with some flatulence. The gears in her head moved like clockwork and were really the only active parts of her body. Everything else having become flabby and useless after years of getting fat off the suffering of others.  
"Charlotte," said Cyst, "get Dr. Epidemic on the phone I want to speak to him."  
"Yes mistress," sighed a naked woman sitting at the nearby communication station.  
As the woman Charlotte dialed up her fellow dictator Cyst took a moment to admire her palace. It was a magnificent establishment in a mixed design of Eastern and Western culture bought on the wealth made from selling pounds and pounds of human flesh which only added pounds and pounds of fat to Cyst. No matter how much the world seemed to evolve there would always be those so deprived they would accept the idea of slavery. Those who needed workers who they did not intend to pay instead paid her quite well but Cyst found that women made her much more money and she learned to love women as much as she loved food and money.  
The monitor phone activated and the gas mask wearing Dr. Epidemic appeared on her screen.  
_"To what do I owe the pleasure Madame Cyst?"_ he asked.  
"Just a social call," said Cyst. "How are things in Europe for you?"  
_"All the bombs and all the bullets in the world are useless compared to the most humble of all God's creatures," _said Dr. Epidemic. _"The microorganism, the single celled creature, and what every man woman and child once was."_  
He held up a vial of some unknown liquid.  
_"I am obliterating the EU with nothing more than a mutated single cellular creature crafted with my own two hands,"_ said Dr. Epidemic. _"What do you really want my swollen tick?"_  
"Do you know what Red-Cap's up to?" asked Cyst.  
_"He is leading the charge in Britannia but if I know Red-Cap he's not exactly following papa Bloodbeard's orders isn't he?"_ asked Dr. Epidemic.  
"Afraid not," said Cyst. "Like you he is working on his own dream. Like all of us he's working for himself in the end and not for Bloodbeard."_  
"Is it wise to speak so accordingly?"_ asked Dr. Epidemic. _"Unknown Lord will now remain unknown and we might very well share his fate if we are not careful with our words."_  
"Bloody's got a new little project that he's putting all of his attention to," said Cyst. "That tower's going to be a while if my information is correct and he found something he likes."  
_"Another pawn for another plan against the God-King?" _asked Dr. Epidemic. _"What do you believe will happen Madame?"_  
"That's for fate to decide," said Cyst. "But after my recent conversation with Red-Cap I thought it would be nice if I checked up on everyone and asked how they were doing?"  
_"Gathering information and allies you could use if all should fall apart are you?"_ chuckled Dr. Epidemic. _"Clever, and I'm assuming you want to know what I'm up to so just in case the Meat-Machine Tower and all the plans Bloodbeard has created blows up in our faces so that you can weigh the effectiveness of my plan against the plans of Red-Cap and the others?"_  
"Do I seem like that kind of woman?" asked Cyst with a smile.  
_"That deviousness is the only thing anyone would find attractive about you," _said Dr. Epidemic.  
"Oh you flatterer you," giggled Cyst. "At least think of an offer of friendship with me incase Bloodbeard's plans go south."  
_"And if he succeeds and becomes the master of God?" _asked Dr. Epidemic. _"What do you think our fate will be?"_  
"As it is now," said Cyst. "We'll exist only if Bloodbeard allows it. I have no doubt he's been listening to any and all of the conversations between us and just simply doesn't care. If he did I'd be on a giant grill and he'd have me between two giant whole grain buns."  
_"Good point,"_ said Dr. Epidemic. _"I'll think of your offer Cyst and let fate decide who the true victor in the end is."  
_ "Agreed," said Cyst.  
The transmission cut off and Cyst relaxed on her mattress and let her slave women continue to massage her fat body. There were numerous girls over her blubbery hide from her shoulders, her breasts, her belly, her thighs, and her feet. Soon it would be time to bathe her and then she would most likely need to make toilet, a duty none of the girls enjoyed.  
She wondered which of the women in the Black Knights she'd have closest to her. Who would be the perfect slave for her? Someone whose humiliation she'd be able to enjoy without the risk of them killing her? Cornelia had all but been claimed by Red-Cap, Nunnally was to be sent to Bloodbeard, Viletta and Chiba were possibilities, she had always wanted a princess like Euphemia chained to her belly, Kallen Kozuki would be an incredible novelty, the brainy factors of Rakshata and Nina Einstein might not be what she'd enjoy, Milly Ashford would be very enjoyable and almost on par with the desirable Kozuki, Anya would require some seasoning, and if she understood their ranking correctly that only left Sayoko. Cyst's train of thought parked at the idea of Sayoko, a trained ninja and at the same time a dutiful maid, currently married to the proud and loyal Jeremiah Gottwald. The descendant of a long line of ninja with a proud history of lethal silence. If she were to be captured, chained, and enslaved, stripped of all garment and brought before the bloated slave mistress the humiliation of her failure alone would be as enormous as Cyst herself. Thus it was decided, Sayoko Shinozaki would be the one out of the Black Knights to become her personal slave.

Bloodbeard chuckled when his bugs paid off.  
"You seem happy," said Morgan.  
"I am," said Bloodbeard.  
"But your own lieutenants in the UFD are making plans against you," said Morgan. "Why are you laughing?"  
"Because they were going to do it anyway," said Bloodbeard. "And their plans could actually work in my favor. Red-Cap and Cyst are planning to take crucial members of Lelouch's little circus. A warrior/healer and an assassin, both will bring Lelouch's attention off of me, but with my little surprise I can distract him even more and if I play my cards right I'll be able to fully disband the Black Knights, destroy my greatest nemesis, and receive my prize. These idiots think their plans are their greatest weapons when in reality all they do is supply me with arms. Arms that are mine to use or disuse at will."  
"Watch your pride Mordred," said Morgan. "It will be the death of you and this time your father will not be there to save you."  
Bloodbeard growled at his mother's words and forced her onto her back. He placed his boot on her throat and stepped lightly.  
"Never speak about my father," said Bloodbeard. "Now go and marinate somewhere while I get my surprise ready. If I am to topple the God-King I need to make sure that my plan is in mint condition."

The werewolf's claws descended on Gino, just as he pulled a golden saber out of the dirt, and sliced away the fingers on Bradley's right hand. As the wolf was distracted by his pain Gino used his Geass to make a hasty exit. He managed to flee out of the city limits and hid in the forests just as the sun was coming up. That would mean the Infected wouldn't be bothering him and there was enough mileage between them it would take him a long while before he caught up to him again. Adding to the fact that Bradley was now injured only added time in Gino's favor.  
His own injury was taking its toll and he collapsed on the ground. He looked at the sword he had found in the dirt. It was strange and different. As if the sword was from some distant and alien world.  
"C's Metal," said the voice of M.M.  
Gino looked up from his place on the ground and saw the wizard. It was a younger version of M.M but Gino could tell that it was M.M easily.  
"A metal forged only in C's World, virtually indestructible on earth, and able to channel the powers of Geass in ways to hurt immortals and damage those with more powerful Geass abilities," said M.M. "There are few who hold these weapons."  
"Lelouch," Gino growled.  
"As well as Rivalz, Suzaku, Bloodbeard, and now you," said M.M. "You're going to be under Lelouch's flag very soon."  
"Never," growled Gino.  
"He won't give you a choice once events of a sinister nature unfold," said M.M. "He will force you back into his fold with deadly seriousness. He'll even use his power on you if he must but he will have you in his fold once more."  
"I'd rather die," said Gino.  
"Someone might be forced to die," said M.M. "But it might not be you."

Breakfast at the Round Table went well but the absence of the wizard M.M made Lelouch slightly nervous and his conversation with Arthur had him thinking.  
"I think we're going to be returning to Earth very soon," said Lelouch.  
Everyone stopped their murmuring and were brought away from their private thoughts  
to pay attention to Lelouch.  
"Did M.M say anything?" asked Ohgi.  
"No, but I have a feeling it's going to happen," said Lelouch.  
"About time," said Rakshata. "Camelot is nice and all but it's so middle ages."  
"For once she and I are in agreement," said Lloyd. "I have absolutely nothing to do around here."  
"Couldn't you have at least used this time we've had to work on new designs?" asked Guilford.  
"With nothing but nature and antiquity around me there is nothing to inspire inspiration," said Lloyd.  
"Speaking of inspiration," said Suzaku, trying to change the subject. "You do have a plan don't you Lelouch?"  
"I've been working on a few things," said Lelouch. "The way I see it we have two choices: we can either focus our attentions on the actions of the UFD, or we can focus on their leader and his tower."  
"According to M.M we can't attack the tower without the threat of a nuclear response from the UFD," said Xingke.  
"That's an important factor in our decision making then," said Lelouch. "Not to mention I really don't want to get into another fight with Bloodbeard so soon."  
"So that means we're going to be going after the UFD?" asked Viletta.  
"If that's our course of action we're going to need more resources than we have available," said Chiba.  
"She's right, not to mention we don't know how many members of the UFD there are or how their destruction will affect Bloodbeard and the Meat-Machine Tower," said Cornelia.  
"If they're supplying slaves and parts to that fiend then their demise will be a great hindrance to him," said Jeremiah.  
"But if this demon has assembled them and organized them they must be extremely dangerous in their own ways," said Sayoko.  
"Red-Cap was a pushover," said Tamaki.  
"And yet he's leading a holocaust in Britannia," said Guilford. "He wouldn't be a problem if…"  
"If I didn't kill him," said Lelouch.  
No one spoke after hearing Lelouch's deep and almost sinister tone. Suzaku was used to it more than most of the others but that still didn't make it easier for him.  
"A loose end on my part that I intend to tie up," said Lelouch. "That's why when we return to Earth our first priority will be defeating Red-Cap and securing Britannia."  
"Securing Britannia? Does that mean you're going to become emperor again?" asked Nunnally.  
Lelouch looked at his sister with eyes that seemed harsh and unkind for a moment before softening.  
"No," said Lelouch. "I'm not going to be Emperor. I'm not even calling myself Britannian. In fact I you can almost say I'm now officially renouncing all citizenship to any and all nations of the world."  
Lelouch's sudden news sent a shock to everyone at the table. Everyone but one, the only one whom Lelouch could call his true equal. Only Suzaku was not shocked.  
"When we arrive on Earth, Camelot will be its own nation, and I will be its only citizen," said Lelouch.  
"Lelouch don't you realize what you're saying?" asked Cornelia. "You're not just giving up your place in the royal family but in the Empire as well."  
"I don't have a place in the Empire," said Lelouch. "I never have and it is as M.M said, 'I am a man to all nations and yet of none,' and thus I cannot be Britannian anymore. It makes perfect sense given my power."  
"Your power?" asked Kaguya.  
"If I were to join with only on faction or nation it could lead to war," said Lelouch. "It would be like saying God was on your side and you'd have living proof of that and in an attempt to rival the nation that has a god on its side other nations would create terrible weapons of mass destruction to try and match my power."  
"It would cause an arms race," said Tohdoh. "No matter how the world was, Bloodbeard or no Bloodbeard, the existence of a superhuman being who has sworn loyalty to one single nation would cause mass hysteria and eventual war."  
"However that still makes you something to be feared doesn't it Lelouch?" said Ohgi. "Because you have no national loyalty it makes you something for everyone to fear. But then again that was your original attention wasn't it? To be feared and hated by the world as to unite it under one goal. Will that still be your stance after this crisis is over?"  
Lelouch smirked as he once originally did and Kallen didn't know if that was good or bad. She didn't want Lelouch to go down the same path that took him from her. She didn't want him being called a demon again.  
Lelouch's smirk then became a kindly smile.  
"No," said Lelouch. "I intend to help the world by protecting it from evil. If I am feared and hated then I will continue to aid the world."  
"Keep fighting whether they like you or not," said Kallen.  
"But if you save the world from Bloodbeard then everyone will love you," giggled Kaguya.  
"Not given what I've already done and that has already worked in Bloodbeard's favor," said Lelouch. "No one action will make amends for my past actions. Even if that action is ridding the world of a genuine demon and his legion of the damned. A legion that must be cut down."  
"But master wouldn't it make more sense to kill the source of the disease instead of the symptoms?" asked Sayoko.  
"It would but like I said I don't really want to fight Bloodbeard again so soon," said Lelouch. "Even though he might be weakened by our psychic battle he's still extremely dangerous. And if you want to volunteer to assassinate him by getting close and stealing his code that wouldn't work. He's obviously experienced enough to tell when he's being tracked by even the stealthiest of adversaries such as when you faced him before. No, he'll be focused on the Tower and that could take months. Prolonging the construction and slowing his march down by taking care of the UFD would at least buy us time."  
"That makes sense," said Xingke. "Time to hold off the arrival of the Eternity Chalice and to train in even more serious conditions."  
"Indeed," said Tohdoh. "Sparring is one thing but to test our Geass in actual combat against powerful enemies."  
"Yeah, those Ferdinand clones weren't as tough but that was only because the real Ferdinand was busy fighting Lelouch," said Tamaki.  
"And it would allow us a chance to gain more information on the working of the UFD," said Chiba.  
"And of course taking down Red-Cap would perhaps get us in favor with whatever remains of the Britannian military," said Jeremiah.  
"That makes sense," said Suzaku.  
"But here's the kicker," said Tamaki. "Who the hell do we get back to Earth?"  
"That's something we're going to have to rely on M.M for," said Ohgi.  
Tamaki gritted his teeth with that idea which came as no surprise. It soon seemed that all were agreed that Red-Cap and the UFD would be their primary objective when they returned to reality. With breakfast and business concluded Lelouch immediately left the table without another word.  
"Where's he going?" asked Tamaki.  
Milly felt that she knew the answer.

Lelouch held Rivalz's hand tightly wanting his friend's hand to squeeze him back.  
"We're going against the UFD," said Lelouch. "I'm going to finish what you started. You got us rallied against them. You did what I usually do and you did it without having to lie or use magic tricks. I don't know why I didn't realize that the real power, the real miracles, and the real magic is in the courage and simple acts of kindness from ordinary people like you. I put so much stock into…big things and the little things that should have meant so much meant so little to me."  
He chocked down a sob, not finding it easy no matter how many times he came to see his lively friend in such a near dead state.  
"I'm going to destroy him," said Lelouch. "I'm going to destroy the monster that did this to you. You…you took a stand to protect our friends and…and to remind us of what we're really fighting for. I couldn't ask for a braver soldier or a better friend."  
Lelouch looked into Rivalz's eyes and saw how far away and sad they looked. It was as if he was looking into the eyes of a ghost. It was a state of being he did not like seeing Rivalz in at all.  
"I'm going to kill him," Lelouch growled. "I won't let your sacrifice be in vain. I let him live once and now he's thrown that gift out the window. He's chosen to continue on despite feeling my wrath and he only insults you by murdering so many innocent people. For that I will punish him for it. I will…"  
Lelouch felt a slight squeeze from Rivalz's hand and his heart froze.  
"Rivalz?" asked Lelouch, hope rising in his heart.  
He thought he heard something and moved in closer to hear if Rivalz was whispering or trying to tell him something.  
_"No…revenge,"_ he thought he heard.  
"What? Revenge? Rivalz I'm not…he…"  
Lelouch felt another soft squeeze.  
_"You…good,"_ his friend seemed to whisper.  
Good? Rivalz thought he, Lelouch VI Britannia, was good?  
"Rivalz…how can you call me good?" asked Lelouch. "Look what I've done to you. If I were truly good then I…I never would have done the things I did and…and so many things would have been different. Suzaku and Euphie, I bet they'd have had kids by now. C.C and Shirley…we…we all could have worked something out where we were all happy. And all those people…all those people who never did any wrong would not have had to die. How can you call me good Rivalz? How can you possibly call me good?"  
Lelouch lost all control and hot tears fell down from his face as he held tight to Rivalz's hands. He soon felt a soft hand touch his shoulder and he turned his teary eyes to Milly Ashford standing above him with her blue robe clutched to her body and a kindly expression on her face. She sat down on the bed and took Rivalz's other hand in hers, giving him a kindly look, and then turned back to Lelouch.  
"You are good," she said.  
"Milly…"  
"No Lelouch, you are good," she said. "If you were truly as evil as you wanted people to think you to be or as you think you are then why are you here trying to comfort a sick friend? Or why are you trying to stop this monster from destroying our world and everything we love?"  
"But…"  
"No," said Milly, putting her fingers to Lelouch's lips. "I talk and you listen. Got it?"  
Lelouch nodded in response and Milly smiled as if she had just accomplished a great victory. She had made the God-King swear silence in his own castle.  
"Lelouch, you and I have been friends for a long time," she said. "I like to think that I know who you really are but in reality the only one who can truly know the inner workings of your soul is you."  
She pressed her hand on Lelouch's chest and felt his heartbeat.  
"If you doubt who you are, look into your heart, and beyond all the pain, all the darkness, and all the suffering you've been though and find something that brings out the best in you," she said. "Something that means more to you than revenge. Something that gives you strength and keeps you from falling into the darkness. That's what makes you a good person, deep within your soul, and that is what makes you different than Bloodbeard. Rivalz could see that spot of goodness in you and that's why he's your friend. That's why he came to you without hesitation or fear or regret. He saw in you something that was good. Why can't you see it in yourself?"  
Lelouch looked at Milly's soulful eyes and followed her gaze as she looked over to Rivalz and Lelouch could have sworn that he saw his friend attempt to make a small smile before his face became still again.  
"I…I'm planning something big for when he comes back," said Milly, sniffling a tear. "Giant pizza and everything. Maybe…maybe we'll finally get it right this time."  
Lelouch smiled a bit and left as Milly began to undo her robe and get into bed with the silent squire.  
Lelouch thought about what Rivalz seemed to have whispered and what Milly said to him. Rivalz saw in Lelouch something he had trouble seeing within himself. Something good and righteous, something Lelouch had once pretended to be, but never thought himself to be.

Nunnally looked out into the forests of C's World from her room in Camelot. Although she knew that her people needed her to return she couldn't help but regret that necessary action. Being in the legendary Camelot surrounded by an actual mystical forest made Nunnally feel like a princess again, only this time a fairy tale princess where she could perhaps have a hansom warrior of her own come to her rescue just like Suzaku would come for Euphie or Lelouch would for Kallen. She wondered if Kallen daydreamed of Lelouch arriving on a white horse coming to free her while she was imprisoned.  
Nunnally sighed at the romantic notion of a strapping, heroic, and dashing young man coming to save her from the clutches of an evil villain before remembering that if all went wrong she would be in the clutches of an evil villain and because of this destiny of hers she would be used to bring about the end of the world and unless Bloodbeard failed to kill Lelouch beforehand the would be no chance of rescue for Nunnally or for the world.  
A fear fell from her eye over her lost innocence. Such ideas of knightly romance were forever gone to her. Found instead by her sister and her future sister-in-law both of whom she was happy for of course but the dream was still a dream for her. A dream she wanted to come true but she doubted Lelouch would start a war just to hand her over to another man. She'd actually imagined how it would be for her future husband, whoever it was, and her brother. It would probably be a fiasco the likes of which would give Milly enough leverage over Lelouch that he would never be free of her relentless teasing and trickery.  
Nunnally laughed at her own thought and when she opened her eyes again she saw something at the edge of the forest. Not something, someone, perhaps her dream warrior come to scale the palace walls and sweep her off her feet and ride away with her on a white horse. She rubbed her eyes and dismissed the dream and came back to her reality. She would never have a dashing and heroic stranger like Kallen and Euphie had.  
"Saw him again haven't you?" asked M.M.  
Nunnally gasped in shock that the wizard had suddenly appeared in her bed chamber but was glad she was decent.  
"Saw…who?" she asked.  
"The Archer," said M.M. "A young man whom you will be formerly introduced to when you are in your darkest hour."  
"My…darkest hour?" asked Nunnally.  
The image of her in chains with her brother dead at her feet yet again and Bloodbeard laughing over her came to her mind.  
"Or at least another dark hour," said M.M. "I can't really tell how dark it will be but you will be in terrible trouble and your brother will not be able to help you."  
Nunnally's eyes widened with fear as the wizard scratched his chin.  
"I wish I could be more specific but even though I have a young body I still have the mind of a forty thousand year old," said M.M. "Plus the constant premonition is a problem but he will come to you as would any heroic stranger from any of your fantasy dreams."  
Nunnally blushed at the fact that M.M knew her fantasies.  
"Who…who is he?" asked Nunnally. "The archer?"  
"Your future lover and the dream of a witch made true," said M.M.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Nunnally.  
"I'm talking about your future husband and how he will make you feel a love like you have never felt before," said M.M. "A love that may set you at odds with your brother."  
Nunnally felt her heart nearly stop.  
"No," she cried. "No, I would never go against my brother ever again. Never and I could never love my brother's enemy."  
"I did not say he would be your brother's enemy," said M.M. "But I did say he would be your lover and your husband."  
Nunnally looked out into the forest again, finding nothing and no one there, and then turned her gaze to find the wizard gone. She then turned her amethyst jewels to the emerald forest and folded her hands together.  
"Whoever you are please, please don't come to me," she prayed. "I don't want to have to choose between a lover and my brother. Nor do I want to love a man who may leave me to fight and never come back. So please, if you are supposed to love me…don't."  
A tear rolled out of Nunnally's eye for she knew she had just done the opposite of what was required by a girl of her age. She wished that her prince would never come.

"I have to hand it to Arthur," said Tamaki, "the guy had great taste in alcohol."  
Tamaki had found his way into the wine and mead cellars of Camelot and brought as many flagons as his arms could carry to his friends at the Round Table.  
"This stuff should be hundreds of years old and yet it tastes as fresh as when it was first brewed. Truly we are in a land fit for gods," said Jeremiah as he took a drink.  
"It seems like everything about Camelot has been well persevered," said Tohdoh. "I managed to find the armory earlier and every single blade was razor sharp. Not a trace of rust or metal fatigue. I don't even know if they were C's Metal or not."  
"I wonder if anything in C's World ages," said Chiba.  
"Eternal youth along with great beer and comfortable beds in a giant-ass castle? This place is heaven," said Tamaki.  
"Don't get too used to it," said Ohgi. "Like Lelouch said we might be leaving for Earth soon. Meaning it's probably best if we're sober."  
"Oh quit being a stick in the mud Ohgi," said Tamaki. "We've got the world's smartest man leading us and we're super-powered now. All they have…"  
"Are numbers, weapons, and not to mention the aid of an actual flesh and blood demon and his legions of the living damned," said Guilford. "That's a considerable weigh in for their side. We might as well be fighting an empire."  
"News flash pal," said Tamaki. "We did fight an empire. Yours."  
Tamaki fell back due to his drunken state and the fact that Guilford punched him.  
"Take it easy Guilford," said Xingke.  
"How do you expect me to take it easy when a madman is murdering my own people in the form of a holocaust?" asked Guilford. "I mean, I did things I'm not proud of for Britannia and I know the Empire wasn't perfect but we were not barbarians. Genocide is unforgivable and I never would have a hand in any organization that had such plans."  
"Well said Guilford," said Viletta. "How can Red-Cap even call himself a Britannian if he is willing to do this to his own people?"  
"If you recall the European Turmoil of the Mid-Twentieth Century there was a man who led a genocide on millions of his own people under the delusion that such actions were for the good of his nation," said Cornelia. "I remember the pictures I used to see when I was a school girl. All those people who suffered from starvation, experimentation, and torture. I thought those of our Empire who fought against that horror were heroes and that what I did as a soldier was just like what they did. I never thought however how my own nation would become so much like the enemy we once fought so passionately against or that any citizen would be as evil as the Nazis."  
"And yet from what M.M told us Red-Cap is a Nazi," said Ohgi. "What he's doing is as evil as what Bloodbeard is planning and I won't stand for it."  
"It's kind of ironic isn't it?" said Lloyd. "You're willing to fight to save the nation that once oppressed you."  
"It doesn't matter," said Ohgi. "No people deserve to be oppressed or destroyed."  
"Spoken like the knight whose seat you have taken," said M.M appearing once more at will.  
Ohgi stood and looked at his seat and found on the back a faded name.  
"Gawain?" he said.  
"One of Arthur's bravest and most loyal knights, who challenged Lancelot when he accused his fellow knight of having an affair with Guinevere, and stood next to Arthur on the day of the final battle with Mordred," said M.M.  
"Apparently not final," said Chiba. "He let that monster live."  
"Of course he did Arthur was Mordred's father and despite how evil his son became Arthur chose to do what any father would do," said M.M. "He gave his son a chance to live. All fathers, in their own way, love their children and will do anything to protect them. No matter how ungrateful or disappointing they turn out."

Lelouch looked at Arthur's statue again.  
"Why am I here again?" he wondered.  
"Perhaps it's because you could use an old man's advice," joked Arthur appearing at Lelouch's side. "It's natural for a young man like you, angry, conflicted, and on the verge of manhood to look for father figures. Although you haven't had many good experiences with fathers."  
"I don't need a father," said Lelouch.  
"Of course you don't," said Arthur. "You've done well all on your own. You're a worthy leader, a good brother, and a fine friend."  
"I can do without the sarcasm," said Lelouch.  
Arthur arched an eyebrow at Lelouch who immediately bowed his head in apology. The king's serious demeanor and air of honest were too powerful to go against.  
"Honesty is an important thing in leadership," said Arthur. "Trust and honor your men and they will trust and honor you. I would never lie to you Lelouch and when I compliment you it is with sincerity."  
"I'm sorry," said Lelouch.  
"It's alright," said Arthur. "I was young once too and rebellion is a natural sensation for the youth. Now, would you like to play a game of catch?"  
"Catch?" asked Lelouch.  
"Yes," said Arthur. "Just a little game of catch."  
Arthur walked ten passes in front of Lelouch and out of nowhere pulled out a knife.  
"Catch," he yelled.  
With his reflexes action as quickly as possibly Lelouch was able to catch the knife but not before it cut a bit of his chin.  
"What the hell?" he yelled.  
"Oh relax that's no bigger a shaving cut," said Arthur. "Besides I told you to catch."  
"Knives? We're playing with knives?" yelled Lelouch.  
"What did you expect? Balls?" asked Arthur.  
"Usually that's what people in my time play catch with," said Lelouch.  
"Mine too but there is a reason for the knives," said Arthur. "Now it takes two people to play. So toss the knife to me."  
Lelouch threw the knife only for it to land a foot away in a disappointing and pathetic manner.  
"You've never handled a knife have you?" asked Arthur with a raised eyebrow.  
Lelouch's embarrassed blush answered for him.  
"It's alright lad," Arthur chuckled. "I can teach you."

Arthur took Lelouch to an archery range and had the boy practice on the targets. He started Lelouch up close, almost insultingly close for Lelouch's taste, and had Lelouch start. His knife bounced off the target.  
"Again," said Arthur.  
Lelouch tossed his knife again and again it missed. Arthur took out his own knife and struck the target dead center.  
"Harder than it looks," said Lelouch.  
"Most things are," said Arthur. "Now did you see how I did that?"  
Lelouch shook his head and Arthur took Lelouch's wrist in his hand and held it up to the boy's face.  
"The wrist is where the power of the spin comes from but that's not how you make the knife fly straight and true," said Arthur.  
He turned Lelouch to the target.  
"Your eyes are just a tool, no more so than your wrist, but the key is focus," said Arthur.  
He led Lelouch backwards, making more distance between them and the target, and gave Lelouch another knife.  
"What did you think about before?" asked Arthur.  
"What?" asked Lelouch.  
"What were you thinking about?" asked Arthur.  
"Hitting the target," said Lelouch.  
"That's not good enough," said Arthur. "Now, I want to focus on the target and focus not on the target itself but on something that truly gets your attention. Think of your enemy."  
"Bloodbeard?" asked Lelouch.  
"Your enemy," said Arthur.  
Lelouch felt the king was being a little vague but didn't say anymore as he took another knife from Arthur. He looked at the target and thought of Bloodbeard's evil face. He narrowed his vision and imagined Bloodbeard laughing and threw the knife. It struck one of the outer rings.  
"Apparently your enemy isn't much of one," said Arthur.  
"Bloodbeard's the deadliest man or beast I've ever faced," said Lelouch.  
"Really? Then strike him and saw what you hate about him," said Arthur.  
"I hate…I hate that he's ruined the perfect world I worked so hard to build," said Lelouch.  
He did no better than before.  
"That's not enough," said Arthur.  
"That he's forced us to run like cowards and hide," said Lelouch.  
"You missed again, that's not enough," said Arthur.  
"I hate that he's turned Japan into a wasteland," yelled Lelouch.  
"Swing and a miss," said Arthur.  
"That he destroyed Ashford Academy, my home," yelled Lelouch.  
He missed again.  
"He's done all that and you're letting him live," yelled Arthur.  
"I hate that he drugged and tortured me in the desert," yelled Lelouch.  
He got closer but still missed the bright red center of the target.  
"You're getting closer but still that's not what you hate about your greatest enemy," said Arthur.  
"I…I hate that…I hate that he cannibalized C.C," Lelouch yelled.  
He got closer.  
"That he stripped her," yelled Lelouch.  
He got closer again.  
"That he touched her," yelled Lelouch.  
He got even closer.  
"That he raped her," yelled Lelouch.  
He continued to get closer.  
"That's not all," said Arthur. "There's something you hate more than just what he did to C.C. There's something more, what is it?"  
"I hate…," Lelouch stopped  
"What?" yelled Arthur.  
"I hate that I couldn't help her," yelled Lelouch.  
He struck the target.  
"That I was too weak to break free of the cross," yelled Lelouch.  
He struck the target dead center again.  
"I hate how I could do nothing but watch," he yelled.  
"That you couldn't do anything with all of your power and wit?" asked Arthur.  
Lelouch responded by striking the center again.  
"That after all you accomplished against a mighty empire you couldn't even protect this one girl from a single madman?" yelled Arthur.  
Lelouch struck again.  
"That the price for your arrogance was her life?" yelled Arthur.  
Bull's-eye once more from Lelouch.  
"Do you hate that the simple truth of the matter is that at the end of the day you let C.C die at the hands of a monster?" yelled Arthur.  
Lelouch's knife struck true again, breaking clear through the target.  
"Do you hate that at the end of the day the one thing you hate more than anything is yourself?" Arthur whispered into Lelouch's ear. "That you are punishing yourself for something you had absolutely no control of?"  
There were no more knives but Arthur was proving to be a fine marksman in his own right.  
"That your guilt and anger over what you have done and what you never had any control of is such a disastrous force within yourself that it turns you into your own worst enemy? Is that what you hate the most?" asked Arthur.  
Lelouch fell to his knees and wept. Arthur knelt down and put a comforting arm around Lelouch and held him as a father would his son.  
"At the end of the day the only enemy that truly stands in your way is yourself," said Arthur. "Your self-loathing and guilt have been holding you back and in your heart you have always known this Lelouch."  
Lelouch said nothing and merely continued to week.  
"Look at the target Lelouch," said Arthur.  
Lelouch slowly raised his head and saw the target covered with knives. The center was completely destroyed.  
"Your enemy is dead don't you think?" asked Arthur with a smile.  
"I…"  
"No, your enemy is dead," said Arthur. "Your past is passed and you must accept that it happened and move on."  
"But…but how can I?" asked Lelouch. "After…after all I've done?"  
"There was nothing you could have done for C.C," said Arthur. "Or for Euphemia, Shirley, or Rolo, nor could you have avoided the numbers of dead brought out because of your war. To do what we do is to invite despair so that we may eventually distribute hope. The haunting of the past is inevitable for all of us but we cannot live fully or aim truly if we do not face it and accept it. You have now admitted what you have done or feel guilty about. Now you must accept it and let it go."  
Lelouch looked away from the king and into the grass.  
"Lelouch," said Arthur. "Lelouch look at me."  
Lelouch, with the tear filled eyes of a despairing child, looked at the fatherly face of Arthur.  
"Let go of your anger and your guilt," said Arthur. "Focus on the duties of the present and the hopes of the future. Take Rivalz's advice to heart, don't let revenge for past atrocities continue to rot your soul, and let the good man he saw come to light."  
Arthur wiped away Lelouch's tears with his cap and ruffled the boy's hair playfully.  
"Now how about a real game of catch?" asked Arthur.  
Lelouch smiled and nodded.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Nina.  
"I believe it is," said Schneizel.  
"So that's King Arthur in the flesh," said Rakshata. "Or well not flesh but you know what I mean."  
"I can't believe how much he looks like Lelouch," said Cornelia. "It's unbelievable."  
All the Black Knights watched as Lelouch VI Britannia tossed a small ball between himself and King Arthur Pendragon himself. Neither of them noticed the knights watching them or if they did they didn't mind.  
"What the hell are they doing?" asked Tamaki.  
"From up here it looks like they're playing catch," said Kaguya.  
"Almost as if Arthur and Lelouch were father and son," said Tianzi.  
Suzaku stayed silent and merely smiled when he saw how happy his long suffering friend seemed. Kallen also smiled at seeing Lelouch so happy. Nunnally smiled too but shed a silent tear remembering what M.M said about the archer coming between her and Lelouch. She tried to throw the image out of her mind and focus on how happy her brother seemed.  
While the Black Knights murmured and mumbled about the two kings playing together all Lelouch could think of what how much fun he was having simply by playing. After all those years of being alone he finally believed he found a parental figure that was truly parental to him. Arthur had acted more like a father than Charles ever had. Arthur took time for Lelouch and was gentle with him but tough when he needed to be. It was all Lelouch had ever wanted from his father. Just some attention and…love. He could feel the love that was in Arthur's soul when they talked. It felt that he could hold the whole world in his hands and not crush it. That it was safe with him. That there was nothing Arthur would ever do to bring harm to it and that he would do anything to protect it.  
That was what it felt for Lelouch to be in the presence of King Arthur. To be in the presence of a father.  
The two continued on until C's World gave the illusion of nighttime and Lelouch was forced to leave for dinner.  
"Catch," said Arthur.  
Lelouch caught the ball and looked at it. It was a simple thing, a peasant's toy really, but then again Arthur had been raised in humility along with the common man. Perhaps it was a childhood toy that he had now passed onto Lelouch along with everything else. A simply thing to balance out the grand majesty of Camelot and the wonder of Caledflwch. It was something that raised a tender feeling in Lelouch's heart. And a question in his mind.  
"This is our last day in C's World isn't it?" he asked.  
"Yes," said Arthur. "But this isn't goodbye."  
Lelouch looked down as Arthur walked over to him and put his arm around the boy's shoulders.  
"What you have seen here," he said. "The friends whose voices you've heard encouraging you will be with you always. And so will I, whenever you have need we will all be there."  
Lelouch raised his head and gave a soft smile to the former God-King.  
"I know you have had your doubts Lelouch," said Arthur. "But if you remember anything remember…them."  
Arthur pointed at the Black Knights, all of whom acted like children who had just been caught spying on their parents, and chuckled along with Lelouch.  
"Your army, your friends, your family, and your people," said Arthur. "Never forget them and when you face the world again I'm confident that you will stand proud before them and be able to lead them into a brighter tomorrow."  
"I…I'll try," said Lelouch.  
"That's all any of us are asked to do," said Arthur. "Because we only truly fail if we do not try. Because as the saying goes, 'the only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing,' and you're very bad at doing nothing Lelouch. Very bad indeed."  
Lelouch laughed at Arthur's humor and the king laughed as well. Lelouch then looked at the ball in his hand and offered it back to Arthur who shook his head and raised his hand.  
"Keep it," said Arthur. "Something to always remember me as your friend and not as a king or a spirit. It'll also be something for you to share with your son when he is born."  
Lelouch blushed at the thought of having a child with Kallen and Arthur caught that. He playfully knocked Lelouch's chin with his knuckles and motioned for the younger man to go inside. Lelouch began to walk in but stopped for a second. He turned back and locked his gaze with that of Arthur. They stood like that for what seemed like hours until Lelouch ran up and enveloped the old king in a hug. Arthur didn't even tense up in surprise and immediately hugged Lelouch back, allowing the boy to feel the warmth that only a father's love could provide.  
"I…I've renounced my Britannian roots," said Lelouch. "My old name…is no longer mine. Can…can I have yours?"  
Arthur didn't even hum in confusion and when the two broke apart his face was full of kindness, wisdom, and understanding.  
"I would be honored," said Arthur. "But there is a catch. A condition for if you want to use my name as your own."  
"Name it," said Lelouch, tears of joy flowing down his face.  
"You must also keep the name you had when you were happiest," said Arthur. "You must be Lelouch…Lamperouge-Pendragon. Can you agree to this wish? This…Geass?"  
Lelouch chuckled as he remembered how he compared Geass to a wish and nodded in agreement.  
"I…accept that Geass," said Lelouch.  
"Thank you…son," said Arthur.  
Son, the one title Lelouch never really had given to him with such love and honesty. And for him, in that moment, it was his greatest title so far.

Across the world a new day dawned and Lelouch saw the light coming through his bedroom window. He rose from the bed and walked to the balcony. Kallen soon rose and joined him, her hands wrapping tenderly around his body as a comforting promise that she would face the new day with him.  
Suzaku stood in the halls as the sun came through an open window. Euphemia was locked in the dark because he knew that this was not the light of C's World.  
For all of those who were now waking in Camelot, they could tell they had returned to the realm of their birth. They could all feel it.  
But it was their leader, the God-King Lelouch, who felt the impact the strongest as he inhaled the sea air which mixed with the scent of pine and oak. This new day which rose with beauty and hope, perhaps rightfully true hope, would soon end in horror and blood. For the Black Knights had returned and war would be fought.

Bloodbeard's eyes shot open as if he had dreamed a shocking future. He held the knife close and saw the eye of his guest. An eye as wide with fear as his was with surprise.  
"He's back," he said with a sadistic smile which only brought more fear to his guest. "Time to start…carving the welcome back turkey."

**Author's Note: Arthur and Lelouch are not related, I just want to stress that, but they have formed a surrogate bond with each other. Arthur is the father Lelouch always wanted and Lelouch is a new son for Arthur.  
That bit about the European Turmoil of the Mid-Twentieth Century is what I'm assuming World War II would have been in the ****_Code Geass_**** universe as we never really got an answer to that. Which makes me think: why hasn't anyone written a fic in which Lelouch fights the Third Reich? It would probably have to be an AU but don't you think that would be interesting? I guess that's why I've made Red-Cap a Nazi-like figure.  
Anyway…next turn: Das Ubermensch.**


End file.
